


Deku Kombat: Legacy

by FightingGamePlayer11



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom, My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Brutal Fights, Brutalities, Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat), Edenia (Mortal Kombat), F/M, Fatalities, Gore, Mortal Kombat Ensemble - Freeform, Multi, Netherrealm (Mortal Kombat), Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Romance, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), X-Ray attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-04-18 15:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 215,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingGamePlayer11/pseuds/FightingGamePlayer11
Summary: After leaning the true of his bloodline, Midoriya would learn that not only could he become a hero but also be one of the realms kombatant. Will he be able to stand the responsibilities and secrets about his clan or will he succumb to the temptations of his powers. One things for certain, it’s Mortal Kombat time. izukuxHarem. (Most grammar issues fixed.)
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Izuku Midoriya & Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya/Multiple, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 116
Kudos: 313





	1. Choose Your Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story and for those who are just finding out this story, it was originally on FanFiction.Net but decided to also bring it here for those who prefer AO3. Both will be update at the same time and if you can I hope you enjoy the reading and if possible leave a review or kudo, whatever you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to the start of Deku Kombat. Now to explain briefly to any reader me and Anime Insaniac, while doing the current chapters, will be going back and fixing the earlier chapters to improve their quality. As of now the first chapter is the first of these and as noted this will be worked in the background as we both work on the current future chapters so improvements will be done over time. Anyways if you want you can read again and if you’re a new reader then first of thank you for reading and second I hope you enjoy this chapter or if not then thanks regardless for atleast reading the chapter. Now on to the story.

** _The following in a fan written story. Mortal Kombat 1-11 and My Hero Academia are all own by their respective creators and distributors. Please support the official release._ **

** _ Chapter 1: Choose Your Destiny _ **

‘Not everyone is created equal...'

A lesson that replayed in the mind of Izuku Midoriya, a green curly-haired young man with emerald-colored eyes and four freckles in both sides of his face, as he walked his usual route home from class. Memories of him as a four year old laying flat out on the ground after taking a beating from defending another kid from his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan as he called him, and some bullies flashed on his mind.

As time passed, humans reached a point in evolution where they began to develop extraordinary powers or quirks as they were now known. Early on, it was a handful of individuals that developed such abilities, but now, roughly 80% of the world's population has some sort of quirk, whether it be a simple ones such as magnified vision or powerful ones as creating explosions from your palms, almost everyone had a quirk. However, the other 20% are those who have not reached that level of evolution yet, which was indicated by an extra joint in their pinkie toe.They had no quirk to call their own and thus are named quirkless by society and, in the green-haired young man's case, useless...

It's been thirteen years since that fateful visit to the doctor, Izuku was now seventeen and on the final year of high school and was looking at the burnt and ash-covered journal that was a result of his latest encounter with Bakugo.

"...Baka... what kind of prospective Hero tells people to kill themselves..." He muttered rhetorically in a low voice with his head hung down as he entered a tunnel. The words of his class, all with pointing fingers, laughter, and looks that can be described as 'seriously' were imprinted in his mind as he continued his path in silence, looking at the journal still in hand. Everyone laughed as if the quirkless young adult attempting or even getting the idea of trying out for U.A, the greatest Hero university in Japan, was a joke and that anyone else with a quirk would be taken more seriously, even one of his classmates whose quirk allowed him to stretch out his eyeballs was taken more serious than him. Izuku couldn't help but feel utterly distraught and hurt even though he should have been used to this by now.

For the last thirteen years he had always been put down and everyone had just about given up on him. The memories of not only the discouragement but also the bullying and emotional manipulation from all of the students in his schools were finally reaching the tipping point. He should be strong, he should just tough it out, he should just ignore the pain of the hits and words and just move on with his day without saying and doing anything back, not as it would matter in the end. No one listened to the quirkless boy as those skirmishes were seen as misunderstandings from the other kids. He shouldn't feel sad and he shouldn't release his anger and sadness, but years of bottling then up were finally breaking that mental barrier as he could feel his fingertips shake and burning as he clenched both hands into fists with his right hand digging into the journal. Gritting his teeth and with his legs shaking, he tried holding back the tears as he continued walking down the tunnel before finally coming to a standstill slightly in front of a manhole.

"DEKU YOU'RE WORSE THAN ALL OF THESE OTHER EXTRAS HERE!" Bakugo's words rang through his mind as the words of the other class members also rang in.

"HAHAHA, as if a quirkless loser like you could go to U.A!"

"He must think it's a joke if they would allow him to try out."

"Take these words of advice Deku and don't even bother trying ok." Bakugo's words with a fake smile shown in his mind as the next sentence would finally be the breaking point for Midoriya.

"If you truly want to gain a quirk, then do a leap of faith off the roof and hope to get one on the next life." Izuku should have been used to this kind of abuse already, but just hearing Bakugo tell him to kill himself and with his emotions finally getting the better of him it made the green-haired young adult finally break as a tear made its way down his right cheek.

He wanted to scream, to yell, to just release all the emotions he felt, he wanted something to just make him feel like things will be ok... but he couldn't or at the least, he shouldn't. If he released his anger or tried to fight back, he would be ignored, if he told his mother she might worry to death about him, or Bakugo and the others would bring him hell. Izuku couldn't hold back the tears anymore and was just crying with drops falling onto the ground below. He still wanted to cling to that dream, he didn't want to give up yet, but he didn't want to cause anyone else any more trouble. Maybe... just maybe...

"Maybe Kacchan is right... maybe the world would be better off without me..." He thought out loud as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"Sounds like a plan boy!" Izuku heard a voice say as he turned around but was suddenly be engulfed in a green, rancid smelling goo as he began to feel the substance begin to push itself down his throat and nose. Midoriya struggled as he let go of the burned journal and began to claw at the goo. Trying to find some sort of grip, he could feel his lungs begin to burn and his mind was going frantic from the situations.

"Now hold still boy, isn't this what you wanted, I'm just helping to speed up the process!" The slime villain said as he continues to push himself into Izuku's airway. The green-haired young man could feel his mind becoming hazy as his movement began to slow down, he felt his vision begin to darken and the burning sensation he felt in the lung only continue to burn hotter until it just stopped.

He felt nothing...

The burning was now gone and felt as if he had a massive weight removed from him. The feeling of sludge being pushed down his throat and nose was completely gone. It was at this point that Izuku noticed that he couldn't hear, see, or feel anything, not even the rancid smells of the sludge villain registered, all he saw was darkness, he felt nothing...

Then, as if being woken up, he opened his eyes. It was at this point that he began to feel the solid ground and took note of the temperature around him. He felt a burning yet freezing sensation that he couldn't describe as he didn't know whether he was suppose to shiver or sweat.

"W-where am I?" he asked as he looked around the empty black void before finding a small flicker of light in the distance.

"No...no no no no..." Izuku said as he began to panic as he began to believe that he was dead, and that light was the way to his end. He died... killed by the one aspect of his dream that everyone told him would kill him if he tried. They were right and he died for it. No one will mourn his death, why should they, he was constantly pushed down and only his mom... he isn't going to see mom again, she will not see her son come home anymore. But maybe it's for the better, he won't be a burden anymore, all that was left was to follow the light.

He began to walk towards it like a moth and as he got closer he began to notice that the light source split into two and they took the form of flickering flames both of which were on stands. Another detail he caught was the red banner hanging in between the two flames as the green-haired young man looked closely at it and saw that nothing was holding it in between the two light sources. He began to get closer to the banner and saw an emblem in it, it was a dark circle that had the image of a dragon in the center.

  
"What the..." Midoriya said as on the ground in front of him a vortex of flames and a column of ice was beginning to form. It startled the green-haired young man before both the fire and ice subsided and what was left in its place were two podiums, each with a different objects on top of it, on top of different colored pieces of cloth. To his left, he saw a yellow cloth with the image of a yellow scorpion with a silver pincer and on top of the cloth was a small black Kunai that was connected to a thin gray chain. To his right, he saw a dark blue cloth with the symbol of a triangle being bisected by a shuriken and on top of the cloth lay a medallion that was light blue with the same symbol of the cloth imbedded in it with silver outlining it.

He got closer to the Kunai and saw a small plaque in the column and he began to read.

'Burning hellfire of the Shirai Ryu, Specter Grandmaster, Hanzo Hasashi'

"Scorpion" Izuku narrated as he then looked at the second podium which had a similar plaque on it.

'Ice cold temperatures of the Lin Kuei, Cryomancer Grandmaster, Kuai Liang'

"Sub-Zero" he said as he looked at both of them in confusion yet interest.

"I don't understand... what does this mean... what does any of this mean... am I dead, where am I?!" he inquired as he looked around as if waiting for someone or thing to give him an answer.

"To answer your question, you in your subconscious." Izuku heard as he jumped a little at the sudden voice.

"We have been observing you for quite some time, Midoriya. We apologize for this being the way we would introduce ourselves." A second voice said which was thicker in accent

"Who's there, who are you, and what do you mean you been watching me for a while?!" Izuku asked as he looked around for the source of the voices.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The first voice said as once more a vortex of fire and creeping ice would begin to form in front of him in the form of a man that was slightly taller than him.

The vortex subsided and the ice shattered to reveal two battle clad men wearing different attires as both stood in front of the green-haired young man. Their attires were different with the man from the flames wearing black baggy pants with yellow cloth wrapped around just below his knees, he had a black sleeveless shirt underneath with a yellow sleeveless gi over it and a yellow flap in front just below his waist that was being held together by a brown rope belt. He had a white neckwarmer, a yellow headband, white gash around both biceps, black fingerless gloves with brown leathery gauntlets over his forearms and part of his knuckles which had three spikes on them. He carried two swords on his back and as he looked at the man's face and saw the man looked quite old, he had a goatee and had their hair in a ponytail and looked to be Japanese. **(It's Scorpion's Human Outfit from MKX).**

The man who came from the ice looked to be Chinese and was wearing black baggy pants with a dark blue stripe running down the side, had gray shin guards that were similar to the ones in his forearms, he was shirtless and was wearing a sleeveless gi that had an opening in both front and back, having various symbols in each side with the same medallion on the podium in the right side of his chest, he also had a flap hanging below the waist. A detail that caught Izuku's attention was the big red scar running down the right side of his face that went down to his cheek and the blue glow that his eyes had. **(This is Sub-Zero's Grandmaster outfit from MKX)**

To say that Izuku was intimidated by the two men in front of him would be an understatement as he took a step or two back from them before the man in yellow spoke.

"Relax Midoriya, we are not here to hurt you and before you ask us a barrage of questions introductions need to be made." The man said as he crossed his arms.

"I am Hanzo Hasashi, former Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu"

"I am Kuai Liang, former Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei." The man said as Izuku tried to return the courtesy before being stopped by Kuai Liang.

"We know who you are, Izuku. After all, we are your ancestors." The man said and Izuku looked surprised.

"What do you mean!? So I did die and you are here to lead me to the afterlifeandwhoknowswhatineedtoexpectthereissomuchineedtodoand.." the young adult started rambling on with Hanzo and Liang starting to sweatdrop.

"Even after all these years, that habit hasn't left him." Liang said as Hanzo nodded before addressing the green-haired young man which broke him out of his rambling.

"To answer your main concern, Izuku, you are not dead."

This news got a sigh of relief from Midoriya.

"At least not completely," Hanzo continued which almost made Izuku go into another panic before Liang continued the conversation.

"You are mostly dead. There's a difference between mostly dead and all dead. We were able to stop you from crossing over, thank lord Raiden for allowing us to see you, we were planning on meeting you for some time."

Izuku started flailing his arms as he began to ask questions to the two Grandmasters. "Wait you knew I would almost die?! Who's lord Raiden, what do you mean you are my ancestors, and what do you mean you been planning to meet me for some time?!" he asked as Liang approached the young man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Midoriya, take a deep breath and give us time to answer all your questions." He said as the green-haired young man looked to be calming down then Hanzo continued.

"Lord Raiden is a thundergod and the guardian of Earthrealm and he informed us of your fate which would allow us to meet you." He said as Midoriya looked on.

"As to your second question, we said we are former Grandmasters of our respective clans and thus you are part of them as well. Your father Hisashi Midoriya comes from my bloodline and clan the Shirai Ryu who carries my power, Hellfire, which allows the user to control and draw their strength from the flames of Hell." Hanzo said as he lifted both palms facing upward as flames emitted from them and next to him the ground cracked open as flames rose from the ground before subsiding.

"As for your mother Inko Midoriya, she comes from my bloodline and my clan the Lin Kuei which gave us the powers of Cryomancy, allowing us to manipulate the element of ice however we see fit." Kuai Liang said as like Hanzo he lifted both palms at which point a blue/white mist and particles began to emanate before compacting it and the form of a round ball took form, getting bigger by the second before slamming it on the ground and some spikes of ice ejected from the around the impact point. Izuku was mesmerized by the display of quirks as despite the simple display, he could tell the amount of control both men were showing and something told him that there was more power behind them than what they were showing. He would be brought out of his thoughts by Liang as he continued with his explanation.

"Our powers were passed down from generation to generation, however as generations passed and quirks started becoming more frequently normal, regulations began to close in on our clans and to make sure that our members did not get discovered, our descendants dissolved the clans with the emblem being carried by remaining clan members. Not only that, it would seem that evolution might have dampened your inherent power as now your parents can only do minimal forms of our powers."

"This is all just insane. I mean a thundergod, realms, my bloodline, clans, and you two meeting me, it's all so much to take."

"It may seem so, but know that we are speaking the truth." Hanzo said as Izuku asked the question that hadn't yet been answer.

"W-wait, why would you want to meet, especially now that I'm 'mostly' dead?" Izuku inquired finally.

"So that you may inherit our powers." Hanzo said which made the young adult do a double-take as he looked both confused and intrigued.

"...nani?" He asked making sure he heard right.

"You did not mishear him, Midoriya. You will inherit our powers but for the transfer to work your body would need to transform so that complications such as incineration or freezing don't happen. This is why you needed to be on the brink of death as, once finished, your body would gain our powers but you will still look the same, almost as if you were never close to death." Liang said.

Izuku was still in a state of disbelief at what he was being told. After thirteen long years he now had a chance to live his dream, that he would be able to be a hero but before going deeper into his thoughts he would looked at the two men who were his ancestors.

"But... why me? Why wait until now?" To which he got an answer from Hanzo.

"Earthrealm has been peaceful for the past three centuries. However, Lord Raiden warned us of a danger to come to the realm once more. There needs to be a new generation of warriors to defend the realm, Izuku. We are giving you these powers because we've seen your passion for wanting to help others despite not having powers or a quirk as you would call it. You showed that character, helping others when they can't even at the cost of your own so believe me and Kuai Liang when we tell you that we are certain of our choice and that you will be the hero the realm needs." Hanzo finished sincerely.

Izuku felt his chest tighten at his ancestors' words. Those words he has always wanted to hear, words that showed faith that he could do it, that, despite all odds, he could have a chance of making it happen, and now, after years of being put down and even his mother saying how she wished things would of turn out different for him, he now had people who believed in him. After finally release all of the emotions inside him, he picked himself up.

"Hanzo and Liang, thank you." Midoriya said with complete sincerity which seemed to bring proud smiles to the two men as Liang continued.

"Now Midoriya, your time with us is almost up. It would appear that you are needed in your world." Liang said as Izuku looked at the man.

"W-wait there's still so much I need to ask, like your quirks I'll inherit and about our family!!" he exclaimed as Liang reassured their descendant.

"We'll explain more of it soon. Take care, Izuku." Liang said as he put a fist that enclosed on his palm as he bowed slightly.

"Until we meet again, Izuku. May you make us proud," Hanzo said as he put his fist across his chest and gave a small bow as well before Izuku suddenly felt as if he was electrocuted and felt the sensation of burning course through him. He felt so much pain that he wanted to scream but couldn't and before he knew it, he saw darkness once more.

Not like the first darkness, he saw as now he could actually feel the cool breeze of the wind and then the endless void was broken by a light which was getting brighter. He began to hear the world around him and heard a muffled voice that became clearer as he was coming to his senses.

**“Hey kid, are you ok? If so would you please wake up?"** Izuku heard as he also felt something hitting his left cheek lightly but at a rapid pace, he started to open his eyes and noticed the man in front of him. He was massive in stature and muscle, wearing a white shirt and olive green pants, had golden blonde hair that had two bangs that went to form a V shape and a bring smile on their face.

**“Ah good, you are awake. I feared we lost you from the land of the living but fear not everything is ok now, why? Because I Am Here!"** and it was after finally rubbing the last bit of daze from his mind that he realized who he was looking at.

"A-all M-might?!" Izuku exclaimed in disbelief at seeing the number one hero and after a small apology from All Might and getting his autograph, which made the green-haired young man giddy, All Might bid Izuku a safe travel as he would be taking the slime villain into custody. Before he could leave Izuku wanted to ask him a question but he was gone.

"Being the number one hero must keep him busy. Guess all of that in my head was just a dream...Too bad I couldn't ask him..." Izuku said, downcast as he looked down as his gaze fell on the burnt journal and a small smile was brought to his face.

"On the bright side, I got his autograph so the day wasn't all bad." he said with a bit of a chipper tone as he began to take steps towards his home.

"We can see why you admire the man, Izuku." These words made him stop in his path as he heard Liang's voice.

"W-wait so that wasn't a dream?! It did happen?! Did I die again from meeting my idol?! Also, how are you able to communicate with me if you are dead?!" Izuku went on muttering questions that were halted by Hanzo.

"Midoriya! Breathe!" Hanzo ordered, which didn't help with Izuku's confusion but did manage to stop his questions.

"Yes it all happened, the transfer of powers was successful and as to how we can communicate, we are calling from the astral plane. We are still dead, but Lord Raiden has allowed me and Liang to guide you through your training."

An understanding look dawned on Midoriya.

"Ok that's...understandable but what can I do with these powers I know you showed me a small demonstration in my mind but what exactly can I do, do I have strength, can I make a big and small fire and ice..." Izuku went on and on as Hanzo and Liang could only watch their descendant continue his muttering before Hanzo would give a fake cough to bring him out of his rambling.

"While we like your enthusiasm, Izuku, we will explain everything once we start your training tomorrow."

"Yatta!" Izuku said with a jump as Liang added.

"Yes, however, we will need to find a controlled environment for you to train in the meantime so you don't accidentally hurt yourself or others in the process."

"Any places that we may use?" Midoriya asked

"We can use that beach that accumulated garbage to train." Hanzo said

"You mean Dagobah beach? Not that I mind but why there exactly, no one goes there and wouldn't a forest or something like that be better?" The green-haired young man asked.

"Normally it would, however, you still need to learn control and we don't want you to accidentally cause a forest fire or freeze one. No one goes there so you can practice with free-range and the garbage can work as training." Hanzo explained.

Izuku nodded in acknowlegement, "Okay, that makes sense, so we begin tomorrow correct?"

"Yes, so head home and rest up, you'll be trained the best possible way you can, understand?" Liang asked as Izuku gave another nod which brought a smile to the two ancestors.

From that point on Izuku Midoriya would not only begin his training in how to use his 'quirk', but would also begin the steps towards a new path in his life. Oh, almost forgot, this is the story of how Izuku would come to be the realms greatest kombatant.


	2. Training Mode

_It is the early hours of the morning with the dark in the sky being broken up with the golden tint from the sunrise as it covered everything it touched with a golden color. Down on land, we see the waves of the sea calmly crashing into a garbage pile that is covering what is supposed to be a beach. We hear the grunts and puffs as a fridge is making small movements in place as we see a green-haired young man wearing black shorts, a white T-shirt and red shoes with ropes around his torso as he is struggling to make the fridge budge. Izuku Midoriya's first day of training was starting and while he knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park, his first training exercise was giving him some struggles, not being helped by the constant hyping from his masters._

"Keep pushing onward!" Said Hanzo

"It shouldn't be too hard" kuai Liang said as Midoriya was having trouble keeping his footing before falling face-first onto the sand and getting the grainy material all over him.

"Ok take five minutes." Hanzo said to Midoriya as he heard a groan from his student as Liang would talk to Midoriya.

"You still have a long way Midoriya." Liang said to which he got a muffled response from the green-haired young man.

"On my training, I'm going to guess?" Midoriya asked as Liang would give a shake to his head before answering.

"On becoming a hero." Liang responded as Midoriya let out a sigh as he would push himself off the ground and begin to shake the sand off. He would begin to loosen the ropes around his torso as Hanzo would reply to Liang.

"You certainly haven't lessened on your teaching methods Liang."

"We may be dead and he may be our descendant but that should not be an excuse for not having discipline. Considering our circumstances and the time we have for Midoriya's exam, he will need all the training possible." To which he got a nod from Hanzo as Midoriya would respond to his two masters.

"So I'm going to guess that the training I'm doing isn't traditionally what you did for clan members. What did you do exactly did you throw them off mountains to see if they survive?" Midoriya asked as he remembers a fighting game where a father threw his son then grandson off a mountain and a helicopter, to which Hanzo would respond to his students' question.

"Don't be rediculous Izuku, why would we through clan members of a mountain. However you are correct, it isn't the same way on how we trained clan members as usually we would be there to spar and have some weapons to fight along with sending members off to the wilderness to survive for a few days before training once more." Hanzo finished which made Midoriya somewhat disappointed yet relieved that he wasn't doing the same training method but decided to keep quiet on that front.

"And Midoriya just became we can't read minds does not mean we don't know what you may be thinking so don't think that just because we aren't doing the traditional training method that we aren't going easy on you." Liang said which made the green-haired young man went on a stuttering spree.

"M-my a-apologies Grandmaster, N-not that I d-don't want to do the traditional training and I'm sosososorrythatisaidthatandihopethat..." Midoriya started going as Hanzo and Liang could only watch at the amount of work they would have to do to make Midoriya into a Warrior.

"***sigh***this won't be an easy process Hanzo." Liang said.

"Have patience Liang, it may not be your style but remember to hold that in mind. Besides Izuku is willing to admit defeat and learn." Hanzo said which brought a sigh from Liang.

"That may be true, he is more willing to listen when compared to her but it does not mean it won't take time." Liang said as Midoriya seemed to have not noticed his Grandmaster not listening anymore.

"In due time Liang, in due time. Izuku!" Hanzo said which managed to get Midoriya to stop as the voice of the Shirai Ryu master rang loudly in his head which caused him to jump in place.

"Yy-es M-Master H-Hanzo." Midoriya said.

"Your break is over, proceed with moving the fridge like planned." Hanzo said as Midoriya gave a simple nod before moving the ropes back around him and pulling slightly as it began to budge somewhat.

"O-Kay Grandmasters." Said as he began to pull on the ropes before wanting to clean up any confusion he might have had.

"are two sure***gasp* **this is the best way to train me. Not that I'm***gasp* **complaining but is there no other way." Midoriya asked as he began to gradually pull on the fridge, to which Hanzo would reply.

"As of now it's the best available place for you to train, cleaning this garbage may be able to help with training your body as you carry and move it. Not only that but you will be helping this community in clearing this beach." Hanzo said which Midoriya could understand the logic behind as he did feel many areas in his body feel sore from not much activity.

"Besides it's not like finding the other clan members to help with the training would do much help as..." Hanzo stopped as they would hear the sound of something slipping and falling on the yellowy sand at which point they saw Midoriya having face-planted once more into the ground before scrambling himself to his feet.

"W-wait, there are more clans members, how do you know and if they could train me why don't we go to them!?" Midoriya asked with genuine questioning as his masters never mentioned anyone else being part of the clan aside from his family up to now, to which Liang would answer.

"Yes Midoriya there's other members to our clan, remember what I told you about the clan's dissolving after the rise of quirks? To which Midoriya gave a nod as he remembered the previous days' conversation.

"Good, then you should know that aside from the emblems being held by those who are descendants of the clans, a vast majority of those who remain don't know the true meaning behind those symbols. Like your family Midoriya, what did they tell you about the emblems of our clans." Liang asked as Midoriya would respond.

"Mom and Dad only said that it was from their families and that's about it." Midoriya responded to which Liang would comment on.

"This is what enforces my point Midoriya, hence why Lord Raiden gave me and Hanzo the ability to sense the energy of descendants from not only our clan but from our comrades as well which was to ensure we could help on defending the realm." Liang said which Midoriya could only look more wide-eyed at the thought of more clan members.

"That still doesn't answer why don't we go to them for training?" Midoriya asked as Liang would reply.

"While we can in a way 'sense' them, it is only after gaining some sort of evidential confirmation like a power that we can pinpoint them, otherwise we only get alerted that one is within the area we are in, at least that's how Lord Raiden described the ability." Liang said which Midoriya brought up a point to ask.

"So how far does this 'sense' go and what do you mean by your comrades as well?" To which Hanzo would answer.

"It would be approximately a few meters. This means that we can sense other clan members and warriors out there however what the number is we can not tell." Hanzo said which made Midoriya made him rethink his question on why they couldn't just go and get trained by clan members.

"As to the second question, it is a story for another time Midoriya, for now, we will continue with your training." Liang finished as Midoriya could only pull on the ropes with the many questions he will have to ask once more later on when training finally slowed down.

**A Few Hours Later**

After spending a good portion of the morning moving appliances, trash bags, and other wastes from the shore, the second part of his training would begin.

"Alright Izuku, now that you are warmed up we will begin in teaching you the basics of Kombat. From what I and Liang have observed, you don't have any training either in Kombat or defense." To which Midoriya gave a slow nod.

"We'll begin with teaching you how to throw a punch and kick along with how to dodge." Hanzo as Midoriya would respond.

"R-right Master Hanzo...eh Grandmasters what do I practice on exactly?" Midoriya asked as Hanzo and Liang figures that their descendant would ask them that first so Liang would be the first to respond.

"***hmm* **That fridge that you moved earlier, use that to practice on, it is large enough to give you places to hit and heavy enough so that you don't topple it over by accident for now." Liang said as Midoriya looks to where he placed the fridge along with another pile of garbage as he simply gave a nod and a response as he moved his way towards it.

"R-ight"

**Five Minutes Later**

As the next step in the green-haired young man training began, the two Grandmasters ran into a roadblock.

"Midoriya you need to keep form when throwing a punch and keep your knees bent." Liang said as Midoriya tried to follow his masters' orders but kept missing the beat to the training as with each failed punch thrown would result in the green-haired young man getting more sloppy and injuring his knuckles more as they were turning red-pinkish with various scratches and scrapes on them.

"Ok, Midoriya that's enough." Liang said as Midoriya would come to a halt as he would be releasing some small pants and be breathing somewhat more than before.

"You need to focus Midoriya, you seem to be adapting and following orders but your strikes are rigid, lacking strength behind them." Liang said sternly as while he knows that he and Hanzo need to ease Midoriya into the training, discipline was still needed to ensure proper work ethic. At the comment, Midoriya would rub his knuckles from the soreness as he responded.

"I-I'm ***pant* **following your instructions Grandmaster. ***pant* **I-I'm sure if I h-hit it harder.." Midoriya would stop as Hanzo interrupted.

"Perhaps I may know what's the problem." To which Midoriya would focus his attention on listening to what his ancestor may have to say.

"You are hesitating. Unsure of what you are doing is the right move and whether the amount of strength you are putting into the attack is the right amount or if you are moving the right way, it's making you rigid, Izuku. Am I correct?" The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster asked as his descendant gave his answer.

"Y-yes.." Midoriya answered quietly as Hanzo would continue to add on.

"Well considering what has happened to you in your life it is reasonable to see that it would affect your confidence in not only interacting with others and your attitude but also your decision making." Hanzo said as Midoriya could only look to the side as the years of bullying and discouragement from many people would be glimpsed in his mind.

"Now don't be discouraged Izuku, use that as your strength. If we want you to be more focused on your attack and to do so without hesitating in the heat of the moment we will have to work on your confidence which can begin with your stuttering." Hanzo said as Midoriya would quickly respond.

"Y-yes S-si.." Midoriya stopped for a second as he had to remember the words spoken to him from his master just a few seconds ago. His masters' words rang true as while he did want to be a hero and fighting would be a part of the hero work, he cannot hesitate in critical moments when it matters as it could not only kill him but could also put at risk other civilians. Seeing this as the moment needed to step forward to improve, he readjusts himself and with a determined look in his face, he confidently replied to his masters.

"Yes, Master Hanzo." Which manages to bring a prideful smile from Liang and Hanzo to see the quick steps taken by their descendant to improve themselves. Now having his confidence up, Liang would use this opportunity to continue training.

"Now Midoriya, once more and don't hesitate, pull from within yourself and strike!" Liang said as Midoriya got into a stance with his legs apart and knees bent, his right arm pulls back into a fist and his left arm facing forward to block or counter-attack.**(Scorpions fighting stance in MK11)** Now with determination in his sight and with the fridge being his target, he threw his right fist forward while turning part of his torso in that direction which managed to make a considerable impact on the fridge as while it didn't make a hole on it the fridge did have a small dent where Midoriya's fist stroke along with the fridge having wobbled slightly.

"ATTACK!" Liang said as Midoriya repeated the motion with his left fist as he would repeat the motion as he left another small dent into the fridge making it wobble again.

"ATTACK!" Liang would yell again as Midoriya once more repeated the motion and each strike getting more stronger and Midoriya showing more comfort in his strikes as opposed to the rigid and timid shots he did earlier. Five minutes would pass as the repetition of motions were made as the fridge would now have an accumulation of dents throughout it as Midoriya kept going.

"That's enough Izuku." Hanzo said as Midoriya came to a halt as he looked at the Now worn fridge door. He was now breathing more heavily from the repeated motions but was more glad at the progress he was making somewhat.

"How do you feel?" Hanzo asked as Midoriya gave his response.

"***pant* **Great,***pant* **I think I can keep going" Midoriya replies before Hanzo continued.

"I meant your knuckles, how are you feeling them?" Hanzo asked which made the green-haired young man raise an eyebrow before responding.

"Eh...just fine, like I said I feel like I can keep going, I don't feel... any... paint actually..." Midoriya started to realize as he looked down at his knuckles to see that the red sore skin and scrapes from before were now gone and pain that he felt when punching the fridge was now gone as if he never punched it to which he began to question it before Hanzo would answer figuring what his descendants question would be.

"It would appear that our powers have taken effect as expected." Hanzo said as Midoriya would look confused as he asked his questions from confusion.

"Wait I thought Hellfire and Cryomancer were the main powers so why can't I feel much pain and why have my scrapes and such look like they are gone?" Midoriya asked as Liang figured to be the one to answer the questions.

"Yes, we did state that out powers primary usage, however as I told you we would explain more as we progressed Midoriya. Aside from using Cryomancy and Hellfire, it allowed us to have a high tolerance towards pain along with it allowing our bodies to keep fighting despite injuries we may obtain from our fights, we will continue until our bodies can't fight anymore." Liang said as Midoriya asked.

"Like how in fighting games the characters still fight and are back to complete health at the start of rounds?" To which Liang would respond.

"In it's simplest form you can say as such, this high tolerance in pain does not mean that you won't feel anything, it means that you will suffer injuries at a slower rate and while your body will pull itself together from major injuries like cuts, broken bones, and small impalements, take too many injuries or one that is too much for your body to handle then you will be dead on the spot. Your power will make you fight longer but it does not make you immortal, remember this Midoriya." Liang said with warning in his tone as he gave this information to Midoriya as it was both good to know that he'll at least be able to take a hit but scary to know that even a small impalement could just be shaken off and he didn't even want to know how a body could pull itself back from broken bones to keep on fighting. At this Hanzo would pull his descendant from his train of thought.

"Like we told you yesterday Izuku. The transfer of power was made which allowed your body to be more resilient but to use the power of fire and ice will be training that will take some time to master. Understood?"

"Yes Master Hanzo"

"Good, then we will continue with the next form of training after cleaning up more of the trash." Hanzo said as Midoriya turned his head back to the deluge of garbage that looked like he barely made a dent to it as he let out a sign as he made his way to grab a tire from the shoreline. As he did this, Liang and Hanzo would converse with each other without Midoriya listening in on them.

"Midoriya has heart, you sense it too Hanzo?" Asked Liang to his Shirai Ryu friend.

"That he carries in spades, along with a want to learn. If he can keep this spirit up then he might be able to master both powers." Hanzo said as both he and Liang would observe as Midoriya would lift a wheel over his shoulder and begin jogging his way towards where he was to put away the cleanup.

"You may be right on that Hanzo, however, if we want him to be ready by the time of his exam, we need to be strong on his training and teach him everything along with how each of our...no, his powers work." Liang said as he needed to correct himself. While he has mastered and passed down this power to Midoriya, it was his descendants' job to make it his own and not what he was which Hanzo took notice and gave a nod of approval as they would continue to see Midoriya run back and forth on the pile of garbage.

**A Few Hours Later**

Now that another section of trash was moved the next phase of training began and that was quirk training.

"Alright Midoriya, while you now understand how your power affects you, you will have to learn on how to draw on this power for defense and offense." Liang said.

"Right Grandmaster, any advice you can give me on how to use your power." Midoriya asked as Liang replied.

"Yes, you need to keep a concentration on what you are wanting to form when using Cryomancy. You saw me making the Ice Ball when we first met, you need to concentrate on what you want to do and help give it form." Liang said which was somewhat wage of an explanation but enough for Midoriya to have an idea on what to do, as the green-haired young man prepared to concentrate he got a reply from the Lin Kuei Grandmaster.

"And Midoriya. It's not my power anymore, it's yours, remember this." Liang said as Midoriya took his words and gave a nod with determination as he would close his eyes and take some breaths to relax. He would put both palms in front of him with both palms facing each other and try to focus on that, he would continue this process for a few minutes and would continue to follow this process as he began to feel some energy begin to flow from his arms as a small swirl of icy wind would pass by him and circle his open palms. Then another swirl of wind would take place, then another and another before slowly a small white-bluish ball the size of a tennis ball would take form in the center of Midoriya's palm. After many minutes of concentration, Midoriya would open his eyes to see the small creation he made as he could only look at the small Ice Ball he made, sure it was not as big or as chilling as his Grandmasters but he felt genuine awe at seeing the first examples of his powers. He would continue to look at it before losing concentration and the small ball of ice dissolved while made Midoriya slightly disappointed but would get a response from his masters.

"Don't see this as a failure Izuku. You managed to get a grasp of how to summon it Midoriya, learn from this and continue to improve." Midoriya heard and if he could see his masters right how he could swear that they held a prideful smile on their faces.

"Now Midoriya, now that you know how to summon Cryomancy, it can give you some insight into how Hellfire works. It's similar to Liang's power." Hanzo said as Midoriya would reply back

"Yes Master Hanzo" He said as he would go back to concentrating. However unlike before, no ball of fire was being made but rather he would make another Ice Ball which while slightly bigger than before, wasn't what he wanted and thus lost concentration. The process would repeat itself several times before Hanzo stepped in once more to guide his student.

"It would appear you need more insight into the technique Midoriya." Hanzo said as Midoriya would loosen up to listen in.

"Yeah, I do the same thing that I did with Cryomancy but I am not getting Hellfire Master Hanzo." Midoriya said as Hanzo replied.

"While Hellfire works similar to Cryomancy, it also depends on another source to help power your attacks." Hanzo said as Midoriya would look with intrigue.

"What would that be?" He asked as Hanzo gave a simple response.

"Loss and pain" to which Midoriya looked confused as the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster would continue to elaborate.

"Hellfire draws on the painful experience you had within you, the greater the trauma, the stronger the attack, similar to Cryomancy. However unlike it, there is one drawback to this power, while in Cryomancy if you lose too much concentration you won't be able to summon Ice... with Hellfire if you dwell too much on those experiences, your attacks will grow stronger, however..."

"However what?" Midoriya asked with concern in his voice.

"You'll lose yourself and be consumed by Hellfire. Your reason will seize to exist until what target you have in your mind is destroyed." Hanzo said sorrowfully as Midoriya could only look at his palms as he could only think of what ramifications it could happen if he's not careful.

"I and Hanzo will safe gate your power so that you don't get consumed by it until you learned to control its power. For now, try concentration once more but focus on one experience." Liang said as Midoriya gave a nod before taking a deep breath and releasing it as he once again took the position of concentration from before. This time he focused on his fury and loss which was a tad difficult since it wasn't in his nature to show his anger towards anyone but if he needed to get stronger then he will find the way. He decided to focus on the bullying from when he was a child from the name-calling of Deku to the beating he got from protecting that kid to all the grown-ups ignoring the quirkless kid, Midoriya could only feel the pain of loss as the memories continue at which point small embers would begin to appear from his palms as he began to feel a surge of energy begin to emanate. The embers would begin to sprout and swirl around the open space in his palms as it concentrated into a small golf-sized ball of fire. Had it been left at that, the two ancestors would call it an achievement however they quickly took notice as the size of the flames began to grow in size and intensity. Midoriya continued to dive deeper into his thoughts as more and more painful memories would begin to overwhelm him as the flames continued to increase until...

"MIDORIYA THAT'S ENOUGH!" The green-haired young man would lose his concentration as he would open his eyes and only managed to catch a glimpse of the Fire Ball he created which was the size of a tennis ball. The flames dissolved as Midoriya could only look in confusion at what happened.

"What...what happened Grandmasters?" Midoriya asked confusingly as Hanzo would give his answer.

"You were losing control for a moment, thankfully it was only a little bit but we cannot allow it to repeat itself." Hanzo said as Midoriya could only look in shock at his hand as while he felt an increase in power, he was being overwhelmed by his thoughts and memories, it will be some getting used to in limiting those thoughts.

"You may need to train on control however now that you see what may happen if you become overwhelmed, you can have a sense of what your limit is for now." Liang said which did gave Midoriya some ease in knowing his limit for now but he will need to find a way to control his thoughts and emotions more effectively if he wants to have safe usage of Hellfire. As he got lost in his thoughts, he would hear a sigh from his Grandmasters as Hanzo would be the first to respond.

"Listen Izuku, it's the first time learning to use Hellfire and we will attempt it once more but do put a restraint on how much of your inner turmoil you let out. Do remember to not let it happen again, understood?" Hanzo asked which Midoriya would nod with assurance which Liang would respond.

"Good now try again." To which Midoriya would go back into a concentrating position as he would once more dwell in his thoughts. The feeling of helplessness, the feeling of his heart swelling from the words and discouragement was beginning to take effect as he felt a surge of power flow from him.

'That's the feeling I need to acquire.' Midoriya thought as he would focus on the power and begin to concentrate in its flow of direction and putting it on his palm as the sparks of embers would begin to show along with flames emanating from them. Soon the flames would be condensed into the form of a tennis ball which seemed to be in more control than before.

"Congratulations Izuku, you seemed to have grasped the use of Hellfire." Hanzo said as Midoriya opened his eyes and would look down at his palms to look at the ball of flames as he became mesmerized by the dancing flames as he began to cut the flow of energy into the Flame Ball as it faded away. He felt a sense of pride knowing that he was able to at least get some control over his quirk now from both Cryomancy and Hellfire, though it was still a long way for him before it is ready to which Liang would respond.

"There's still room to improve Midoriya, however, I congratulate you for making this much progress in the first day." Liang said as while Hanzo was right in his teaching methods of being hard on his students, he still showed signs of pride in their advancements which while Midoriya couldn't see his Grandmasters physically, he felt as if they were smiling on him right now.

"Thank you Grandmasters" Midoriya said as Hanzo would continue.

"This is all on you Izuku. That should be enough for quirk training, we will continue refining their usage along with helping with the mental fortitude to help with your concentration. For now, continue with the cleanup and then we will work once more on Kombat training and then you can rest for the day, understood." Midoriya would respond with a nod as he would go ahead and begin the cleaning process once more.

This would be Midoriya's routine for the next ten months before the entrance exam for U.A. Waking up, cleaning, kombat training, cleaning, meditation, quirk training, cleaning, and the Kombat training once more along with cardio. By the end of his first day, the green-haired young man was ecstatic to show his mother his new quirks which while Liang and Hanzo were hesitant at first due to Midoriya's lack of control, the green-haired young man convinced them in allowing his mother, father, and the quirk registry to know of his quirk development. His mother would not only be gleeful but would break into tears once Midoriya showed her both Cryomancy and Hellfire, so much so she called his father who he could hear on the other end had a very happy tone in hearing their sons' new development.

After this point, Midoriya would begin to ask about his lineage and his clans to his mother and father, to see if they knew anything more about their clans and if anyone else in their family tree had any similar quirks to his. His mother brought up about her great-uncle from her father side that could lower the temperature and make it into snow or ice, however, he could only make some the size of snowballs and on his fathers side, his great-grandmother could increase or decrease the temperature of anything she wants to be thought it was mostly kept to about room temperature. Not only that but he would learn more of his clan such as how both his parents learned about their clans with his mother learning from her parents and his father when going through old photos. What Hanzo and Liang told him about the original purpose of the clans being assassins and warriors was unknown to them both of which Midoriya decided it would be best. His masters have revealed more information about the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei such as their alliances, members, battles, traditions, and the founding of both clans which brought interest when Midoriya was told that Kuai Liang's and Hanzo's is the second foundation of each clan which in Midoriya's attempt to get more details, his masters would sound uneasy and jump the topic altogether, it was a question he would keep for later.

While he could tell some people of his quirks development such as his family and the quirk registry, both Grandmasters suggested to keep it a minimum to ensure that he wouldn't have to forcefully use his quirks because of the bullying which Midoriya was hesitant but figure that it would be for the better for now. Meditation has helped make sure he could maintain a better control on not only his quirks but also on the daily treatments he would receive which at that point it seemed to just piss off his aggressors the more he ignored them which did manage to get Bakugo's attention as he would once again threaten him and blast an explosion near his face before leaving with a warning. It was not the most glamorous of life's but he had to keep training to ensure he made it into U.A and to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone from his quirk usage.

As months progressed, the green-haired young man would begin to grasp both quirks at a more consistent level, both Hanzo and Liang took notice as Midoriya became more mentally resistant to his pain and losses, he was able to gain better control of Hellfire and in no time created a Flame Ball the size of a basketball and with a more focus mind, he also managed to do the same for Ice Ball. He would nearly burn and freeze part of the garbage and beach in his target practice which he would receive a scolding from both Hanzo and Liang, he would come to better hone them as he would be able to throw them at their target without many failures.

He would begin to gain more access to different skills as his strength continued to grow, soon he would learn to implement fire and ice elements into his strikes along with being able to amplify his attacks, allowing him to tap into his power for a brief moment to deliver a stronger version of not only his strikes but also his abilities.

Individually both Hellfire and Cryomancy would develop more, for Hellfire he would learn a dashing ability that allowed him to dash forward at a good speed and make him able to phase through a solid object which he dubbed Demon Dash. Another ability he learned and he would take a page from his father and learned how to breathe fire from his mouth which when he told his father about it, pride would be ever-present in his tone through the phone which he dubbed Demon Breath. As to why adding the word demon is because an interesting detail happened in that when he used the ability, his body would turn into a translucent orange color that ended up showing his skeleton. Though both did strain him differently, for Demon Dash he would feel his muscles burn at the engulfment of flames and Demon Breath would make his throat sore after a few moments of usage.

For Cryomancy, developing more abilities for it had been easier than Hellfire due to it not needing him to focus on his pain and loss of emotions which has allowed him to both Ice Slide and Shoulder Bash, both did similar actions with allowing him to slide on an ice sheet at a quick pace but both have different results. Ice Slide would usually push forward and if he chose to amplify then he could move fast enough to make an ice wall behind him and slam someone or thing against it and breakthrough it which Sholder Bash made him a shield of Ice to cover him as he slid forward with brute strength. Another ability he would learn would be Ice burst whereby pure accident when trying to see if he could wield both fire and ice in both hands he would only summon ice in both palms after trying for some minutes he would clasp both hands together out of sheer boredom before a small blast of Ice blew in his face which surprised him but also made the gears in his head turn and after several tries would name it Ice Burst.

The months of training and experience would be repetition past repetition for Midoriya, however, an incident during the early months of his training would help him become more determined in his goal of being a hero but also unknowingly meet someone.

**Three Months in Training**

Midoriya was wearing black shorts, a white t-shirt that said "t-shirt" in the front, and his red shoes as he was having a small discussion with his masters as he was finishing up the last of his routine training. He has been learning more abilities to his quirks but he would want to look more into Hellfire to develop it even further than what currently it is.

"Master Hanzo, is there any way that I may be able to better control and access Hellfire?" Midoriya said as he continues jogging down the concrete path of the park as the sounds of crickets and the occasional flickering of a light post were what gave the scenery a solitude look.

"As of now, meditation is the best form of controlling Hellfire Izuku. Don't rush there kind of things, we will work as it happens." Hanzo said as Liang would add to the discussion as Midoriya passed two civilians who sounded like they were arguing.

"Hanzo is right Midoriya while wanting to learn more on how to control your quirks is admirable, you can't force it out and expect to master it. Remember to keep a strong mind and a focus vision understood?" Liang asked as he got his reply back.

"Yes, Grandmaster." Midoriya said as he continued to walk down the path and would have been through the clearing in the park had he not noticed the increase in voices he began hearing behind him, he would see, though not the forms of the girl and guy he passed moments ago. They were a fair distance from each other as he jogged and he would have thought nothing of it and probably would of been just another couple dispute had he not heard the sound of slap being heard at which point he would whip his head around and see as the shorter of the two silhouettes was trying the push the bigger of the two away before being pull by the arm.

"HELP!" A higher pitch, feminine voice said as it seemed to come from the smaller of the two silhouettes which must have been the girl as he saw her get slapped by the guy as he saw her fall to the ground. At that moment, Midoriya could only feel heat and fury inside him as the moment he tried to run and use Demon Dash to get to her he then saw embers and smoke appear around him as next thing he knew he was now in front of the guy who was roughly his height. Midoriya would briefly be confused at this discovery but before he dwells too much on it, he needed to focus on the real threat right now and without hesitating, he threw a punch square on the left side of his face. The guy would tumble over and fall onto the ground as he would clench the side of his face as he began to get up. Using that small pause, without turning, he would yell to the girl who he hasn't seen how she looks yet as she was in the shadows though he was under the light post.

"RUN!" Midoriya yelled as he would hear the girl move behind him as her steps were beginning to fade away into the background as the guy in front of his was beginning to pick himself up, looking at Midoriya with pure anger and confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! WHERE DID THAT BITCH GO?!" He yelled as Midoriya would remain quiet and only look with anger in his face as the guy would yell once more.

"OH, TOUGH GUY HUH?! WELL LET'S SEE IF YOU REMAIN TOUGH AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU!" The guy said as Midoriya took a look at the guy, he had a thug-like appearance with sleeveless shirt and jacket which showed the tattoo of s black dragon on his right arm and short brown hair. Midoriya got into a more defensive stance with his legs apart and with both palms across his chest facing one another **(Sub-Zeros fighting stance in MK11)** preparing for what the guy may do as he lifted both palms and but before Midoriya could react, he was blinded by a light that came from his palms.

'***agh* **So that must be his quirk!' Midoriya thought as he shut his eyes and next thing he knew, he felt a sudden pain in his abdomen before feeling a fist hitting Midoriya's face as it made the green-haired teen tumble onto the ground. Thank goodness for his quirks giving him high tolerance to pain because while he did feel the impact of the attacks, it was only for a few brief moments before it faded. After the surprise attack, the guy would begin to taunt the green-haired young man.

"Not so tuff now 'Hero'" The guy said as Midoriya would grit his teeth and heard the voice of his masters.

"Midoriya don't fall for his taunts." Liang told him as Hanzo would add to the comment.

"Don't drop your guard, attack him when his guards down." Hanzo said as Midoriya began to feel the blood stop from his nose as with a shaky hand grabbed his nose and with a crunch repositioned it back into place. The pain hit him briefly but he began to feel it being put back in place which seemed to get a shocked face from the guy before a smirk appeared in his face.

"Well, would you look at that. Taking it like a champ! Now..." the guy said as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and twirl it in hand and ran towards Midoriya.

"Goodbye!" The guy said as Midoriya would feel a cold chill course through him before jumping back as the guy would prepare to strike. In that brief moment in time, Midoriya felt the chill in his body intensity before suddenly bursting outwards and as he looks in front of him he saw Ice had formed where he once knelt though the odd thing was that it looked almost like a replica of himself but out of Ice. He didn't have much chance to look at the Ice sculpture though as the guy would hit the Ice and Midoriya saw as his right arm began then his whole body quickly become Incase in ice as he stopped in mid-motion of his thrust attack. Midoriya would pick himself up from the ground as he saw that the wounds managed to close themselves up along with his nose. Midoriya would begin to walk towards the guy and prepare to launch a strike at him before Liang vaulted him.

"Midoriya don't attack. He has been immobilized, he can't harm. He may be frozen but he won't die from lack of air so he will be fine." Liang said as Midoriya would lower his attack as despite having some anger at the random guy, his masters were right, he was no threat right now. Remembering why he was there, to begin with, he would look around to see if the girl was anywhere near where they were and after a few calls without responses, he figured she must have escaped. Releasing a sigh of relief he would pull out his cellphone from his pocket and dial the police to take in the man.

"Better call this in, he won't cause any more harm to anyone." Midoriya said as the phone began to ring in his end. After several minutes of waiting with some heroes from around the area along with the officers scolding him for his sudden actions, they said since it was in self-defense and in helping someone that they would give him a warning. After being asked if he knew what the victim looked like he could only draw blanks as all he knew they were female which help reinforce what the heroes and officers were saying in him jumping without thinking. Either way, he was scolded but still fine that he did something, after collecting the thug and giving some last testimonies, he was allowed to go home.

Having his injury having healed he wouldn't need to go to the hospital but was asked if he needed to be taken home for safety reasons to which he said it was fine and was given a take care before everyone went their paths and Midoriya would once again begin making his way back home as he figured it was enough action for the day. As he was walking, his mind went back to those two attacks that he did as he hasn't done them before, almost as if in timing, he would hear Hanzo answer his questions.

"Those attacks you did Midoriya, they were Hell Port and Ice Clone." To which Midoriya would respond.

"So I figured out more of my abilities?" To which Liang would respond.

"It appears so, however, do you remember how you access them." To which Midoriya gave a shaking no as Liang would give it some thought.

"Perhaps the heat of the moment and seeing that girl in danger must of trigger your quirks to do what came to you by instinct. You wanted to get to the girl quickly so you teleported and you needed to counter that guy and it would seem that you managed to counter-attack without giving it much thought." Liang said as Midoriya would respond.

"In me wanting to help that girl, it helped me figure out more of my abilities." Hanzo would reply.

"That would seem like such Izuku, however, you will have to train harder in its control. Not teleporting yourself by accident on your first try is impressive but don't expect all attempts to go as such, same with the Ice Clone. Plus the scruffle with the thug helped see what you need to work on still so we will adjust your training to help on those fronts, understood?" To which Midoriya gave his response.

"Understood. The entrance exam will be in a few months, I have to learn as much as I can before then. If I have to endure more training then so be it." Izuku said as Hanzo and Liang gave a nod which wouldn't be seen by Midoriya as the green-haired young man would walk down the path. Unbeknownst to him, behind the scene of trees that he was passing by, the silhouette of a girl would pop from behind one of the trees as she was eavesdropping on Midoriya's conversation.

'What an odd boy to be talking to himself.' She said as she watched the green-haired young man continue to walk down the path back home.

"He appears to also be trying out for U.A in a few months. Maybe we will see each other again." She said with a small smile on her face as she began walking the opposite direction of Midoriya as the crickets began playing their nighttime songs.

**Chapter two is now finished, that last scene with the thug was supposed to be slightly different with Midoriya getting stabbed and a longer fight but then felt that it was too over the top so I changed it to what you read. Once thank you all who read it to the end and happy thanksgivings to everyone and I won't know when the next chapter will come out or when it will be finished but I'm currently working on it but I won't have solid day for when it will come out. **

**Lastly for the last pairing I'm still figuring out on who it should be so while I won't decided after this chapter I want to see who you guys would like to see for the last pairing. Note that it can only be one so choose wisely and also tell me how they could work into the story of 'Deku Earhtrealms Greatest Kombatant'. Just to remind those who don't know what the pairings are here's the list.**

**Izuku x Kyoka**

**Izuku x Ochako**

**Izuku x Tooru**

**Izuku x Momo**

**Izuku x Tsuyu**

**Izuku x Mina**

**Izuku x ?**

**I'm out of things to do say so once again Happy Thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate then still have a wonderful day and until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11 sighing out.**


	3. U.A Entrance Exam

_Seven months would pass since that day and we come back to a familiar yet different sight. The sunrise still gave the surrounding area golden tint wherever it touched but in the ten months since, Dagobah beach has returned to its former glory as the sand was now a golden yellow color that was accentuated by the sunrise, the blue waves could be seen sparkling as they clashed with the shores and the garbage that once littered the area was all but missing, had one not seen the beach prior one would assume that it was never there...well sort off. There would remain one damaged up the fridge in the center of the beach and with it was a shirtless green-haired young man who was grunting as his attacks hit the fridge._

"Izuku! Your movement is getting sloppy, do it again!" Hanzo said as Midoriya readjusted himself as his feet shifted the sand under him.

"Right Master Hanzo!" Midoriya said as he once more did the fighting routine. Jabs, strikes, kicks, thrusts, jump kicks, staggering, poking, and jump punches were movements Midoriya did daily for him to have a solid foundation for Kombat. However, his mind in those months would always go back to that day at the park. While he prevented a criminal from attacking a civilian, he never managed to know who was or if the girl that escape is ok. He shouldn't dwell too much on it since he managed to give her time to flee and make it to safety but the possibility of what could of happened to her just kept creeping back into his mind, didn't ease his concerns when he went to ask the police station if anyone came to give testimony to the crime which turned out to be no. As he continued this train of thought, his movements began to slow down and were not striking correctly which he would be called on.

"Midoriya! What did I say, don't doze off when striking!" Liang yelled at his descendant.

"Right Grandmaster. My apologies!" Midoriya said as he hit with an open left palm then accumulating some particles of ice into his right palm and struck the same spot but ice would spread from where his attack hit before throwing a right big boot against it.

"Don't apologize. Focus and do your training, you only have a few hours before your test. You've would've waste ours and your time if you don't execute your training correctly." Liang said harshly to his student, which made Midoriya think for a moment as he held onto the words of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster before shifting his expression to one of determination.

'Grandmaster's right, today's the day. I've come too far to just end up failing in the end. I can't let all of my hard work go to waste!' Midoriya thought as he delivered a right roundhouse kick which had some embers showing by his foot and shin.

Ten grueling months of Kombat, Defense, Dodging, countering, and conditioning training that the green-haired young man had endured getting to where he was. It seemed that for each lesson that the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei Grandmasters put Midoriya through, another two lessons would be brought on for not just the body but also the mind. Hearing, sensing, feeling, logic, philosophy, and tactics were all taught to the green-haired young man to ensured he was never at a disadvantage and to be cerebral during Kombat. While still needing refinement in many aspects, the green-haired young man has come a long way since he was taken under the Grandmasters teachings. Midoriyas body has changed with the help of his masters, becoming more tone and lean but not overly muscular. Despite the tough and ruthless training that Liang and Hanzo, it helped him reach the peak of human performance as he was now stronger and faster than ever before as he did not have many issues to punch through steel and being able to react to multiple moving objects such as when his masters told him to throw various sharp objects into the air and making him dodge in the last moment. Questionable training aside, it did allow Midoriya training in his reflexes despite him having failed a few times early on receiving a few stabs and slashes which thankfully he recovered due to his quirk though it was quite an explanation he had to give to his mother when she saw the bloodstains and cuts on him after his training.

When it came to training his powers it was another aspect that pushed Midoriyas' mind to the limits as well. Both required him to have some form of concentrated control over Cryomancy and Hellfire to ensure he was able to control and unlock many of its possibilities, thus mental conditioning was required for him to have control of his quirks. Meditation was able to help with his concentration and help keep his mind clear when training with Hellfire, as he kept going into the memories of his past to have continued use of Hellfire he became more accustomed to the memories and began growing numb to the pain of his experience which did help him with control over his powers and this held for Cryomancy as while it took him a few seconds to summon an Ice Ball, he was able to form one in about a second.

As he grew stronger so too did his quirks as he continued to unlock more abilities for Cryomancy and Hellfire. After discovering Ice Clone and Flame-port, he would train in their usage and after trial and ever which involved him accidentally freezing himself inside his Ice Clone and accidentally teleporting himself inside one of the garbage piles, he gained control over it rather quickly and after a few days later he would begin to slowly unlock more abilities for Cryomancy and Hellfire and with each one being discovered by accident or ingenuity from Midoriya.

"That's enough Izuku" The green-haired young man heard Hanzo say as he threw one last punch to the fridge with Midoriya panting lightly.

"Good. Now let's review what you know of Hellfire Midoriya" He heard Hanzo say as Midoriya gave a nod of understanding as he began to take a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"Right" Midoriya said as he began to do some small stretches to loosen up once more as he planted his feet into the sand, let his arms fall to the side, and began to take small breaths to steady himself.

"Fire Ball" Hanzo said as embers began to surround Midoriyas' right arm before condensing into a ball of flames in his palm at which point he would reel back an arm and threw it at one of the lined-up cans which would send the small aluminum can flying off.

"Flame-Port" Hanzo said once more as Midoriya would disappear in a puff of smoke and embers and appear on top of the damaged fridge.

"Demon Flames" Hanzo said as Midoriyas' arms began to be engulfed in flames before raising them and right under the fridge, a crack would appear on the sand as flames began to come from the bottom of the fridge. Midoriya would hold his arms up for a few moments before lowering them and thus shutting the flames as well, leaving the bottom of the fridge burned up and turning part of the sandy ground into glass.

"Weapon summon. Pick one your comfortable with Izuku." Hanzo said as Midoriya would crouch down onto one knee on top of the fridge as small flames and embers began to fly out from his back in the form of an 'X' before the emanate flames began to take form. In the place of the flame, there would be two steel swords with a brown leather grip, whereupon Midoriya would reach with both hands and tightly grab onto both handles. He would leap into the air as he focused his sight onto the fridge below, where he would do a spin with both blades as he swung down onto the fridge as the blades would slice vertically with a few sparks flying off from the metal on metal contact. The fridge would remain stationary, almost as if the blades didn't make contact but if one were to look closely they would make out the subtle slice marks from the swords.

"Good, it seems that you improved on the areas that we wanted you to focus on." Hanzo said as the two blades Midoriya had begun to dissolve into flames and were now gone.

In the months since the incident, Midoriya began to discover more of his quirks abilities which allowed him to vary his attacks but they still needed refinements such as still needing to control Demon Flames intensity and needing to summon Fire Ball faster if he wants to use it at a distance without wanting to be interrupted when fighting.

"Now Izuku, summon it." Hanzo said which Midoriya could only groan in annoyance as this aspect of Hellfire was the one he needed the most work on and did not enjoy having to use it but had to comply with his masters' orders. Midoriya would once again engulf his right arm up to his elbow in flames as he would raise it and said his command.

"Arise!" Midoriya yelled as the ground in front of him cracked open and out of it crawled a creature that had horns that twisted on its head, its flash was reddish pink with orange veins flowing through it, clawed hands, spikes on its back, and had orange bright eyes.

Another new ability, or rather creature, he gained a Hellspawn, which after an over almost fell on top of the green-haired young man, Midoriya raised his right arm which began to engulf in flames and before he knew it, out of the ground a crack appeared and the Hellspawn would stop the over from toppling him. Training the Hellspawn would prove to be one of the green-haired young mans least favorite aspects of training because he would quickly learn that the Hellspawn did not want anything to do with him and would either ignore their order to come out or throw whatever was close to its vicinity at Midoriya when it did show up.

**Flashback to one of the training sessions with the Hellspawn.**

Midoriya thought he had the good luck to finally get the Hellspawn to cooperate and come out of Hell and was facing one of the makeshift dummies made from the garbage.

"Alright, now strike!" Midoriya commanded as he raced a hand facing forward to which he saw the Hellspawn do nothing.

"Gggooo!" Midoriya said one more and saw the Hellspawn not move, at which point Midoriya would lower his arm and pinch the bridge of his nose as he would try to reason with the demon from Hell.

"Come on, I know you don't like me but can you at least do something productive." Midoriya said as he then felt a huge pile of plastic bags falls on top of him and when looking up he saw the Hellspawn throwing more garbage on top of him as the Hellspawn appeared to be laughing at the situation of the green-haired young man.

"***sigh* **He's a demon from Hell, of course, he won't listen and would enjoy watching me struggle." Midoriya said as this process would repeat itself for several days at a time.

**Back to Present time**

It looked directly straight at Midoriya which if one were to look at both the Hellspawn and Midoriya, they would see the look of annoyance from each. Releasing a sigh, Midoriya decided to get this part of training over with to not waste any more time.

"Hey, you know the drill." Midoriya told the Hellspawn as the creature would simply just grab the same burnt can of soda from earlier and threw it back at the fridge. Both masters would look at the sight and would rub their foreheads at the relationships between the two.

"Even after many months, the Hellspawn does not want to cooperate." Hanzo said disappointingly as he saw the Hellspawn throw sand at his descendant as Midoriya would look at the demon in annoyance.

"From what I have seen from our history of battles, you never had an issue with summoning the Hellspawn." Liang said as he has seen Hanzo cooperate with a Hellspawn and how much it helped Hanzo overwhelm his opponents as they tried predicting where the demon would appear.

"I was Scorpion when I first encountered the Hellspawn So there never was an issue. However, this one doesn't seem to see Izuku as one of them despite having Hellfire with him." Hanzo said as he would grab his chin at the situation.

"Izuku, that's enough. Send the Hellspawn back." Hanzo said which Midoriya, to extension the demon, were glad to comply as the scene would wrap itself up pretty quickly.

"***sigh* **Izuku, we know you don't enjoy training with the Hellspawn and for now you won't have to rely on it for the time being but it can't go forever." Hanzo said as Midoriya responded.

"I know, I know. But what exactly do I do with it, I thought just about everything to train with it. I tried talking to it, hang out with it, tried feeding it and nothing works." Midoriya said with frustration in his tone.

"We understand Midoriya and you'll find your way to handle the Hellspawn. For now, however, you need to continue the last of the training for later." Liang said as Midoriya could only look in somewhat disappointment at his lack in controlling the Hellspawn but decided to comply with his masters wanting him to continue the training.

Midoriya would ditto the steps he did when preparing for Hellfire, standing in front of the ruined fridge, the green-haired young man waited for the Lin Kuei Grandmaster to give his command.

"Ice Ball!" Liang yelled to which Midoriya would clasp both palms over one another as blue-white particles began to shine brightly in the middle and taking the form of a crystallize ball. He would then thrust both arms forward with his palms out as the Ice Ball traveled and hit one of the old cans of soda.

"Ice Clone!" Liang yelled as Midoriya would focus for a moment before jumping back as a cold pressure was release from him and in front of him stood a statue of himself but it being grandparents blue.

"Ice Burst!" Liang yelled once more as Midoriya would lower his left hand to his side as Ice shards and frost began to come out of his arm as a swirl of mist began to glow in his palm. Then as it began to take form Midoriya slammed it with his right hand as it would burst out a high pressure of cold wind that not only pushed the sand around him but also break the statue in front of him.

"Creeping Ice" Liang said as Midoriya's right leg began to be covered by the same frost as he took a step on the ground and the columns of Ice would point of the ground which would impact through the fridge.

"Rising Ice" Liang said as the rest of Midoriyas limbs began to be covered by the Icy frost as he would squat close to the ground and touching the ground as in a jump a beam of Ice would pop from below him which gave him extra height from the jump before coming down to the ground and seeing the column of Ice break as he got to the ground.

"Good, now summon your weapons Midoriya." Liang said as Midoriya, who was breathing rather fast and somewhat heavily would give a quick as he would put both palms together facing outward in front of him with his right palm on top of his left one.

In a moment, a swirl of blue and white particles began shining in his palm at which point he would semi-close his right palm as he slid his left hand away towards the left as the particles began to shine ever brighter and taking form before solidifying into a transparent blue sword whose blade had various sharp ridges through it which ensured that whatever gets stuck on the sword won't get out unscathed. After finishing forming, the green-haired young adult would swing horizontally onto the fridge with shredded Ice flying from the area of impact. The fridge was becoming more unstable as the more he slices, needing to finish his training, Midoriya would crush the Ice sword into pieces before placing both hands to his right side in a semi closed-form as Ice particles began to form in his hands in which it would quickly solidify into a handle with the top of it being a block of Ice behind Midoriya and thus he forms an Ice Hammer. Just as quickly as he formed it, Midoriya would lift the Ice Hammer with ease over his head and smash it into the top of the Fridge as it would become flatten with various bolts and shards of metal and Ice having flowed from the impact.

This was a new ability to his two quirks which was weapon summoning and despite them, both having different weaponry with Hellfire having a Broadsword, two steel swords, Katana and Ninjato Cryomancy having a sword, daggers, axes, and a hammer all made out of blue Ice, the process of summoning them was similar to one another which helped him gain an understanding of how to use them to their full capacity. It would take him a few tries before he perfected the summoning, the first few times the blades for Hellfire were either dull or brittle and Cryomancy being way too jagged and fragile for him utilize correctly. After discovering these abilities, both Grandmasters would alter the green-haired young man's training to incorporate the usage of weapons into his fighting styles.

After everything was done, Midoriya would fall to a knee as he was breathing rather heavily from the last bit of his training.

"Your body seems to still tire from over usage Midoriya." Liang said as Midoriya could only listen as he tried to catch his breath.

"We will continue to work on it to improve your endurance in switching from one to the other but for now it is better to clean up the mess created and rest up for your exam understood." Hanzo said as Midoriya would respond after finally picking himself up and catching his breath.

"Understood" Midoriya said as he looked at the small mess created by him. There were chunks of ice and glass he made by accident from the fire and the chunks of trash from the broken fridge and old cans of soda he used for target practice. Midoriya could tell that despite learning more about his powers, he still needed more control if he wants to make sure that no citizen gets hurt and to prevent collateral damage. The green-haired young man would remain silent for a brief moment before asking a question to his masters.

"Grandmasters" Midoriya asked as both ancestors listened to what their descendant had to say.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Knowing that their descendant meant the entrance exam, they knew that motivation was the way to raise someone's spirit but they also needed to tell their descendant that not everything is concrete. Deciding on their words Hanzo would respond.

"You put in work Midoriya, let yourself be the judge of that." To which it would be followed by Liang.

"Do know that there's a chance for you to fail Midoriya. But don't try living up to someone else's standards, you are the one that defines you like I did when I inherited the mantle of Sub-Zero." Liang said as Midoriya perked up at that detail.

"Wait... you mean you aren't the first?" To which Liang would continue.

"I'm not. The name originated with my grandfather, then the name was passed on to my brother Bi-Han, and then I would carry the name."

"You had a brother, Grandmaster? I thought Lin Kuei members didn't have families from what you've told me." Which surprised Midoriya as while his master talked about the clans in general, they never talked about anyone close to them or their families, mostly avoiding the topic when possible or just giving a simple 'we'll talk about it another time', so anything relating to their family.

"Yes Midoriya, however when I and Bi-Han joined the Lin Kuei, the way they recruited members was different from how I would later conduct them. we were abducted from our home as kids. That was a way the Lin Kuei was able to replenish their numbers if they suffered losses. For the longest time, he was the only family I had at the Lin Kuei temple. He helped train my Cryomancy and would carry our grandfathers' name while I carried the Code name Tundra." Midoriya could only listen as his master revealed this. He knew that being a clan of assassins already carried the likeliness of experiencing horrible things, but to know that even as kids his master had to experience these things just made him wonder what has his Master endured in his lifetime.

"But what happened to Bi-Han? Did he leave the Lin Kuei and you then carried the name on?"

"During the first iteration, no one leaves the Lin Kuei without facing consequences of desertion Midoriya. There's only one way you leave the clan and that is death." Liang said as his tone seemed heavy as he finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry Grandmaster. I didn't think..." Midoriya apologized to and began to realize that he hasn't heard Hanzo throughout the whole conversation but he could hear him sigh in the back of his mind.

'Did something bother Master Hanzo about Grandmasters explanation' Midoriya thought as Liang began to talk.

"Don't apologize Midoriya. I never told you this, however, I tell you this because like you, I didn't know if I would live up to the title of Sub-Zero if I would even come close to what my brother was capable of. But as I grew older and wiser, the question would be forgotten as I stop defining myself after what my brother did as Sub-Zero but took the name and made it my own. You are the one to decide if you are ready Midoriya, the answer is on you." Liang finish as Midoriya could only remain thinking of what his master said and if he truly was ready. He had two powerful and versatile quirks for sure and has a good handle on them but they still need refinements. He has trained for today, he can't let doubt cloud his thoughts on whether he is ready or not, his masters, his parents, he had people that believed in him after so long of never having anyone. Going towards what remained of the fridge, Midoriya would pick up the fragments and give his response.

"I think I am." To which Hanzo and Liang would nod at the response of their student, ensuring that he doesn't doubt when he will have to show the fruits of his efforts.

"Good, now clean the remainder of the mess then rest up Midoriya. You'll need to rest up." Liang said

"Right"

**A Few Hours Later at the front gate of U.A**

After finishing cleaning up the beach and feel pride in knowing he finally cleaned up the remainder of the beach, the green-haired young man would use the time before to shower before taking a small rest with a quirk breakfast courtesy of his loving mother who wished him the best of luck. Midoriya would arrive at the massive structure that each side was chapped in an 'H' in windows. He was standing at the front of the blue gate with the letters U.A plaque in gold. Midoriya could only stand there mesmerized by the building before he was brought out of his thought process when he felt a sudden shove from his right side.

"OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY DEKU!" Midoriya heard as he saw the ashy blonde explosive young man push past him in the same black uniform as him. Midoriya readjusted the strap to his yellow backpack as he could only stare at the ashy blonde. Despite Bakugo's and others having lessened their abuse on him since Midoriya would not respond to their intimidations, Bakugo was the one who would constantly throw insults his way, wanting the greenette to react but would always either shrug it off or ignore it. Unbeknownst to Bakugo, it was getting a reaction from Midoriya as it would make him grow more frustrated the more he tried to provoke him. Midoriya would clinch the strap of his backpack as he could only stare at there direction the blonde pass through before being called on by Hanzo.

"Let it go Izuku. We understand your growing frustrations towards the boy but you can't let your mind be clouded with it today." Hanzo said as Midoriya took a deep breath as he lessens his grip on his backpack.

"Your right. It's not worth it." Midoriya said as he looks at the building once more.

"Good now continue, otherwise you may be late for your exam." Liang said as Midoriya began to take a step forward as would trip in a bit of uneven pavement as he began to suddenly see the ground coming fast. Despite being train by two of the realms strongest warriors who faced against the most unimaginable of enemies, he still couldn't stop himself from tripping over a dip. However right as he was about to hit the ground, he began to feel weightless as if gravity was turned off on him and would see that the ground was not coming to his face anymore.

"I'm sorry I used my quirk on you." He heard a happy voice say as he would turn his head to the source of the voice. It was a girl that had brown hair in the form of a bob with bangs framing her face, had brown eyes, a brown coat on, had a skirt with black stockings on and brown shoes. He also notices that her face was a bit round with her cheeks having a bit of pink, he would begin to feel the girl move his body around so that he was now standing straight.

"Aaaand release." She said as she pressed her fingertips together which Midoriya saw had small pads on them and as she released, Midoriya would feel gravity take into effect once more.

"It would be bad luck to fall right before the test." She said happily as Midoriya could only look at the girl as his face was beginning to grow a shade of red when looking at the girl as one thought kept going through his mind.

'Holy crap she's cute.' The greenette thought as despite having had his confidence built up and not be as nervous of a wreck as he was before, he still was prone no be nervous when confronted by a girl. Midoriya would see her tilt her head to the side which added to her cuteness as she looked at the green-haired young man in confusion.

"You ok?" She asked as Midoriya would respond rather quickly.

"Yes, yes, very good." He said with his face ever-glowing red as Midoriya could feel that Hanzo and Liang big we're facepalming at how the greenette was handling himself.

"Well we better hurry, don't want to be late for our test now." She said as she made her way past the entrance at which point Midoriya would release a breath he didn't know he was holding on to, to which he heard Hanzo and Liang also sigh at the same time.

"Even after working on your confidence you still have trouble communicating with other girls." Liang said as Midoriya could only look away in embarrassment at the comment.

"I-I can't help it. I- I n-never know how to deal or handle these situations." Midoriya said as his old habit of stuttering was showing once more.

"Ok first, calm down Izuku and second it's natural for you to react that way however do make sure it does improve so that it doesn't compromise your abilities." Hanzo said as Midoriya would nod in agreement as he would begin to move towards the building as to not arrive late for the exam.

**One Written Exam Later**

After finishing up the first portion of the exam, which was not much of an issue for the greenette as he made sure to not to only train his body, all of those who were taking the exam were moved into an auditorium where upon entering they were handed out cards that had their information such as name and schools along with a letter next to it. Seeing around on those who were taking the exam, he noticed how only he and Bakugo were the only ones there from their school which he didn't know how to express but decided to just focus on what may be going on rather than the burning glare he could feel Bakugo giving him from next to him as it was very evident that he wasn't pleased. As the last few people entered, the lights turned out, and out in the center of the stage came out a tall, thin, blonde-haired man with a mustache who was wearing a black jacket with an upturned collar with studs, had tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Around his neck, he had a device that looked to be in the form of speakers which Midoriya realize that it was the Voice Hero: Present Mic.

"What's up, U.A candidates! Thanks for tuning in to me, your school DJ. COME ON AND LET ME HEAR YA!" Present Mic shouted which was reciprocated with a dead silence which if a pin was drop there was certain that it would echo across the room.

"Tough crowd huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the point. Let's talk about how the practical portion is going to happen. ARE Y'ALL READY!?" Present Mic shouted once more and again it was met with silence...

"Anyways, As your application says, today you will be out there conducting mock battles in an urban site for ten minutes. You'll head to your specified Battle Center" Present Mic said as Midoriya looked down at his card and then glanced at Bakugo's card and saw that he's had the letter 'A'.

"I see. They're splitting you all up." Midoriya heard Hanzo say which Midoriya would murmur back.

"Yeah, it appears so. Not only are our numbers one after the other but we are assigned a different Battle Center." To which Liang would respond.

"It's likely to ensure that everyone is pulling their weight and not working off of someone like friends." The Lin Kuei Grandmaster said which made Midoriya look to the side to where Bakugo sat as the thought back to when to a distant memory of when they were kids and were friends.

'Friends...huh..' Midoriya thought before Bakugo looked at him with a death glare.

"Get your eyes off my damn card Deku! Damn. I was looking forward to crushing you." Bakugo said as Midoriya would look back to the front as he decided not to deal with Bakugo as he chose to just chose to ignore the comment.

"Remain calm Izuku. Remember to maintain control of your emotions and thoughts." Hanzo said which Midoriya chose to listen as he shouldn't let emotions drive his thoughts.

"Your right Master Hanzo." Midoriya said as he listened back to the front as Present Mic presented a board with three silhouettes that were being projected.

"Okay! Let's check out your targets. There are three kinds of bots made from our Support Course in each zone. Depending on which one you take down, determines the points you get based on their difficulty so if you choose to go after the One Pointers, they'll be easier to take down but you'll have to go after more while Three-Pointers are harder to take down but you won't have to fight as many." To which Liang would communicate to Midoriya.

"Midoriya, we know you may want to go after the higher Pointer bots, strike any bot that you encounter. Also, we suggest helping others if they are in need understood?" To which Midoriya would nod at.

"Yes, Grandmaster." At which point someone would raise their hand a few rows in front of Midoriya.

"Yes, Examinee 7111?" Present Mic asked as he stood up.

"May I ask a question?"

"Hit it!" Present Mic responded.

"On the printout, there are four types of Villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake! We, examinees, are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." The individual said as Midoriya would see him standing and notice him be quite tall with navy blue hair and glasses, at which point he would look in Midoriya's general direction.

"And you over there, the one with curly hair!" The tall man said which Midoriya would look around to see if anyone else had curly hair which turned out to just be him but just to make sure he looked back and pointed to himself.

"Me?" To which the tall man would continue.

"You have been muttering this whole time about a master and Grandmaster, it is extremely distracting. If you are not taking this seriously then I suggest you leave!" The man said which made the greenette embarrass as he didn't keep his conversation silent enough. To which he would try to frantically give a small bow.

"M-My apologies! Won't happen again! I'm sorry!" Midoriya said which seemed to bring a chuckle from the other test-takers, including Bakugo who seemed to find amusement in the greenettes singling out. During which time Midoriya would hear Hanzo and Liang communicate to him.

"We apologize as well Izuku." Hanzo said

"We can continue afterward Midoriya. Don't respond, just listen." Liang said as he finished just to make sure Midoriya didn't respond which he didn't. After that small distraction, Present Mic would continue with the presentation.

"Thank you for the question as we were getting to that. The fourth villain type is worth zero points. Think of it as more of an obstacle rather than a target. There's one in every Zone and while not impossible to defeat, its recommended that you avoid it even though it's worth Zero points." Present Mic said, finishing his explanation on the fourth not.

"I see. Well thank you and please excuse the interruption." The tall man said as he sat down.

"Well, that's all that can be said. Finally, I present to you our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond… PLUS ULTRA!" Present Mic said once more to which it was met with a final silence.

'Damn, can't catch a break.' Midoriya thought as people began filling out of the auditorium to go to their test sites.

**Battle Zone B **

After being released, Midoriya and the other examines were transported to their test site which upon arriving they were met by a large gate which held behind it a literal city size test zone with buildings and roads which kept surprising not only the green-haired young man but also the two Grandmaster seeing how much preparation the University went to make these test. Midoriya and the others were allowed to change into more comfortable clothes which for Midoriya consisted of a turquoise colored tracksuit with white lines running down it and his red shoes. As everyone waited for the beginning of the second phase, Midoriya would stretch the joints in his shoulders and bend down to stretch his legs as he heard Liang and Hanzo talking to him.

"Remember Izuku, pace yourself. Don't waste all of your energy at the start."

"Right, don't overexert myself and only use my quirks sparingly got it." Midoriya said back confidently.

"Heed the warning Midoriya. You are stronger than you were before but this trial will require endurance from you, not just strength." Liang said to Midoriya as he responded with a nod as he finished stretching. The greenette would look around at the other members and would catch the notice of the brown-haired girl from earlier.

'Hey, the girl from earlier. The luck that we got put on the same site.' Midoriya thought.

'I should thank her for earlier, didn't have much of a chance last time we met.' Midoriya thought as he needed to work on his interactions. As he proceeded to take a step forward, he felt a firm hand on his right shoulder that halted his movement. He would turn around to see the same tall man from earlier looking steely at him.

'Oh man not him.' Midoriya thought.

"That girl is trying to concentrate. First, you distract everyone and now you are trying to sabotage another examinee." To which Midoriya was about to respond to correct him but before he had a chance, Midoriya would hear the sound of a lock opening along with a loud buzzer.

**Bzzzzzzzz**

At that moment Midoriya would pull away from the navy haired grip as he began to sprint his way through the entrance. The other examinees would just stare as the greenette ran through the gate.

"Did that guy just run before the exam start?"

"Is that guy an idiot!?"

"Wait shouldn't he be disqualified for cheating?!"

This was some of the responses from the other examinees as the sight of the greenette left their view as he ran further into Battle Zone B.

"What are y'all waiting for?! Real life doesn't have a count down, the exam began! Go!" Present Mic yelled at the standing test-takers as realization finally began to hit them and the sound stampeding young adults would begin to become the dominant sound.

Going back to Midoriya, he continued running until he came across three One Pointer bots who immediately set their sights on the greenette.

'Alright pace myself' Midoriya thought to himself as flames began to come out his back and his dual swords would come out. Reaching behind for his right sword, Midoriya swung at the first one pointer horizontally, looking at the second bot Midoriya would grab his left sword and slice diagonally. Running towards the last bot, Midoriya would jump above as he buried the two swords on top of the One Pointer as it felt to the ground. Looking at his surroundings, Midoriya saw as loose gears and screws began to litter the ground as smoke cane out of the Now destroyed bots. Pulling his swords out of the One Pointer, he would place the swords back on his back.

"That's three points." Midoriya said as he began to hear the sound of the other test-takers approaching.

"Better move fast." The greenette said as he disappeared in smoke and embers.

_As the exam was taking its course, in a darkroom there would be various monitors and individuals looking at many individuals who seemed to have caught the attention of the viewers._

  


"In this Practical Exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of Villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area." Said a small white figure that sat on a chair.

  


"Being able to analyze and gather information" showing a tall man with silver hair that hangs over their face with their mouth covered as the limbs in their arms morph into eyes and ears.

  


"Being able to mobilize and adapting to the situation." Another monitor would focus on the navy haired glasses man from before as he sped his way through the city and kicking his way through various One Pointers.

  


"Being able to maintain calm in the heat of the moment." The monitor switched to a blonde man with a white frilly shirt who was shooting a blue sparking laser from a device around their waist as the incoming swarm of bots were decimated by them without a hint of fear and radiating confidence.

  


"And showing Combat capabilities." The white creature said lastly as in another monitor a familiar spiky-haired ashy blonde was shown to be on a pile of burned up, warped, and decimated pile of bots as they were now piles of scrap metal being what remained of Bakugo's destructive path.

  


"Using each of these distinguishes those who are doing the minimum and those who are striving for something more." The white creature said as the monitors continue to switch between different participants.

  


"It seems like this year it has brought an interesting batch Nezu" Said a man who was blocky in body shape and white.

  


"That is certain Cementoss and there's seem to be those who impress." The white creature known as Nezu said as two monitors focused on Bakugo and another on a running Midoriya as he came across another One Pointer and slicing through it.

  


'Ok, that should be about Twenty Points now.' Midoriya thought as he sheath his sword back and continued running through the streets as he was taking out any bot he came across. As he made it into another street opening, he saw the same brown-haired girl from earlier, looking quite tired and groggy, being toward over by a Two Pointer. Without much thinking, he teleported to her just as the Two Pointer was about to strike with its tail like stinger, managing to catch it just in time with both blades in an 'X' shape defense. Back at the observation room, some of the staff there took notice, especially a skeleton looking man and a scruffy black-haired man as Nezu would be the first to comment.

  


"Even in a situation where everyone is trying to get themselves through. Some will stop what their doing to go help others without a thought."

  


"***gasp***" Midoriya heard from the girl behind him as he began to lose his footing against the faux villain.

  


"GYYYYYAAAR!" Midoriya yelled as he pushed back, slicing the tail that was caught in between his blades as sparks flew off the Two Pointer, disarming it.

  


"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Midoriya yelled to the girl as he turned around but he was pushed back by one of the Two Pointers' arms as he would crash through one of the buildings.

  


"But sometimes, having a plan is just as important..." a groggy voice came from the corner of the room as he looked at the hole where the examiner crashed through.

  


Going back to the action, we see Midoriya, flat on the ground, raising a hand towards his head as he runs his palm over his forehead.

  


'Ugh, man that hurt. Agh.' Midoriya thought as he looked down and saw that his swords accidentally cut him in the side as some blood was leaking, though it wasn't deep thankfully, however, it did not mean it didn't sting.

  


"Relax Midoriya, it's just a flesh wound" Liang said

  


"Just give it a moment Izuku, also remember to remain aware and to not drop your guard." Hanzo said with both concern and scolding as Midoriya yet again dropped his guard, to which Midoriya would just place a hand around the cut.

  


'***sigh* **Thank goodness for healing.' Midoriya thought as the cuts began to close up and he began to sit up as he looked at the hole he created.

  


"Hey, man are you ok?!" Midoriya heard from outside as he then saw the girl and a guy standing there.

  


"Oh thank goodness your Ok, I thought you might have been seriously hurt!" He heard the brown-haired girl say as Midoriya felt the guy grab his hand and was beginning to pull him up.

  


"Yeah, no kidding. That was valiant of you to jump in bro. But are you ok? You took a nasty crash." Midoriya heard the guy say as his vision was finally clearing up and took in the two people. The guy was a bit taller than him, had silver hair that slick back and around his eyes he seem to have very bushy eyelashes.

  


"Yeah I'm fine just a bit shaken but I'm good." Midoriya said as he shook his head for any dust or rubble that might have gotten on his hair.

  


"That's good, well better keep up. Gotta keep up if we want to get into U.A right." The guy said as he ran off around the corner of the building.

  


"Here let me help." Midoriya heard as he would stop shaking his head as he turned to look at the voice and took notice that while the two girls looked similar, she wasn't the same girl as her hairs bangs covered her face so he couldn't see her eyes, she was slightly shorter as well, and her face wasn't as round as the other girl and had he not been rattled by him crashing through the wall he probably would be a bumbling mess.

  


"Bend down a little." She asked as she waved a hand at him.

  


"Oh, yeah sure." Midoriya responded as he bent slightly as she patted away at his head as chunks of bricks and woods began falling out and after a few moments she stopped.

  


"There, all done." She said as Midoriya would look at her and give a small bow to her.

  


"Thank you." He said as he looking at the bot behind her, he saw it was covered in various mushrooms of sizes, shapes, and colors.

  


'Huh... neat. Guess that must be her quirk. Wonder what was that guy's quirk." Midoriya thought as he focused back on the girl.

  


"I-it's no p-problem!" She said nervously which caught Midoriya by surprise at the sudden nervousness from the girl.

  


'Huh... didn't expect her to be nervous.' Midoriya thought as Hanzo and Liang could only look back and forth between his descendant and the girl as they felt some sort of deja vu from how the girls' attitude changed from confident to nervous.

  


"Anyways, I wish you good luck on the rest of the test and hopefully I won't do anything stupid." Midoriya said he teleported to a rooftop to get a better vantage point on where to find other bots which luckily wasn't too long as he found a group of them.

  


However, he unknowingly teleported himself at the center of three Two Pointers, five One Pointers, and one Three Pointer that seemed to have taken their priority onto him.

  


'Ugh, I had to open my mouth...' Midoriya thought as he looked at the bots around him.

  


_Back in the observation room, everything could only look dumbfounded at the mistake that the green-haired young man put himself in._

  


"Well, the boy's screwed." A man with a mask and hat said as everyone saw the monitor.

  


"You can certainly say that again, didn't expect to see a ten-way today." A woman with long dark hair that reached down to their waist said as those in the room got a sweat drop to form at the comment.

  


"Midnight..." Cementoss said to which Midnight replied with a waving hand.

  


"Yeah, yeah, no flirting with the students. But hey, they're age of consent." She said which made those in the room sweatdrop even more and others to just focus their attention back to the monitor.

  


The three Two Pointer bots launched themselves towards the greenette. Midoriya's arms and legs began to be encased in Bluish Ice as a pillar of Ice appeared under him as he bounced out of the way just in time as the three bots crashed into one another. At the observation room, the staff was at the very least surprised at the showing of Midoriya as while Ice and Fire based quirks weren't necessarily uncommon, it was that getting two quirks is what surprise them. It was here that the mask and hat wearer broke the silence.

  


"That kids quirk, what is it anyway?" He said which was responded by the scruffy haired staff member.

  


"In his quirk registry, he calls it Hellfire and Cryomancy. Seems it allows him to manipulate or manifest things out of Fire and Ice. Other important details say that it gives him small regenerative ability along with endurance." He said which peaked everyone's attention as they heard the name of the quirk as there is already someone with a quirk named Hellfire. The skeleton blonde looking man would be the first to ask the question.

  


"Hellfire? Like Endeavors? Is Young Midoriya by any chance related to him, Aizawa?" He asked which got him a quick response.

  


"Short answer, No." the man said which made the cowboy hat-wearing man look at Aizawa.

  


"What made you certain?" He asked with curiosity.

  


"Because Snipe, one of the kids' names is Midoriya. Name wise there doesn't seem to be anyone from either family that shared the name Todoroki or Midoriya. Going by just that information wouldn't mean much, however, looking at family members, there doesn't seem to be any connection to either family, either work-related, hero related, family related, aside from similar quirks the two don't seem to have much in relations with one another." Which seemed to cover most evidence for Snipe.

  


"Aizawa, how did you.."

  


"If these examinees are likely going to be our students, a background check on them is needed to ensure that we are not dealing with someone who isn't trying." Aizawa responded as attention was brought back to the screen with Midoriya, though Aizawa couldn't help but feel as if he was missing one small detail that he had not discovered yet.

  


Back at the Battle Zone, Midoriya, who was now airborne, pulled both blades out of his back as he drove both on top of one of the Two Pointers, at which point the Three Pointer launched its concussion missiles at the green-haired young man. Using Hell-Port to get himself out of the way, the blast of the missiles destroyed the Two Pointer along with his swords and with him being on top of the Three Pointer, Midoriya would inhale air as the top portion of his body began to turn into a transparent orange color, revealing his bones much to the surprise of the U.A staff upon seeing this move, before exhaling a stream of Fire right on top of the Three Pointer he was talking on. Demon Breath was beginning to melt through the steel sheets of the Three Pointer at which Midoriya seize his Fire, feeling his throat sore and burning from the attack and began to feel the machine shaking.

  


'Crap didn't think through with that plan!' Midoriya thought as he jumped off the machine as it exploded. Two bots were down but Midoriya still had a long way to go, knowing he'll have to go all out if he wants to get through Midoriya ran once more towards the group of One Pointers as he uses Shoulder Bash to push himself against them. Using the small Ice covering as a Shield, Midoriya allowed it to take one of the One Pointers attacks as he began to summon two Ice Axes in both hands. The One Pointers would break through the Ice Shield but Midoriya had his weapons ready as he continued to slide forward on the trail of Ice as he began swinging the Axes on the bots. Left, right, up, down, Midoriya sliced through four of the One Pointer before one of the Ice Axes would break off and now only one One Pointer and two Two Pointers were left as Midoriya could feel himself growing tired as the more he relied on his quirks to summon more weapons and elements.

  


'I need to end this fast!' Midoriya thought as the One Pointer launched itself at him which he would jump into the air to avoid the attack. Using the small opportunity he would throw the Ice Axe down at the One Pointer and would manage to nail its target as the weapon buried itself on it. However as he was now on the air, Midoriya barely took notice as the remaining two Two Pointers had their stingers aimed right at him. Thinking quickly, Midoriya would put both palms together as a whirl of Blueish Ice began to take form at the center where he would release the Ice Ball on the two Two Pointers and successfully froze the two bots, getting a sigh of relief from the green-haired young man. However, it was short-lived as he began to hear the Ice start to break and the One Pointer who he threw the Ice Axe at was still operational. Midoriya began to summon an Ice Hammer during which using what he had left, he swung down onto the two Two Pointers before they broke out of the Ice, crushing them. Quickly letting go of the Ice Hammer, Midoriya would shift his focus to the One Pointer. Running up to it, Midoriya would grab the small Ice Axe and pull it out of the One Pointers body just as it threw one of its limbs at Midoriya. Seeing his chance, Midoriya would reel his arm back and using the amplification to strengthen his throw, Midoriya would throw the Ice Axe and see as it goes through the One Pointer, slicing it in half and thus ending the small ambush.

  


"***pant* *pant* **That should be the last one." Midoriya said as he fell to the ground as he tried to steady his breath and rubbing his throat. Back at the observation room, many saw the greenette make it through the various bots. Aizawa saw the boy and could only sigh as while he got himself out of that ambush, he got himself into that situation in the first place.

  


"Well now, seems like the test is about to come to an end soon. Power Loader, if you may." Nezu said as a man who had a yellow helmet that looked like that from equipment used in construction would press a button.

  


Midoriya was exhausted, to say the least, he wasn't planning on tiring himself out quickly but he either took some damage or spent too much stamina and energy fighting to get a breather.

  


"Midoriya.." the greenette heard Liang say.

  


"Yeah I know, I tired myself out too quickly, got too reckless, and shouldn't do it again." Midoriya said before Hanzo responded.

  


"We were going to say you did great in thinking quickly and getting yourself out of that mess." Hanzo said which surprised Midoriya considering that both Grandmaster while they did praise him when he did learn, still did scold him more often due to him repeating mistakes so maybe he did well today.

  


"However..." ah there it is.

  


"There's still some refinement to be made. You keep dropping your defense and are relying too much on your quirks. That's why we train in Kombat, to ensure you don't tire yourself from overusing them." Hanzo said as Midoriya could only sit there and listen to the scolding.

  


"Regardless, Midoriya. You still managed to pull yourself out without our help so we commend you for it, just make sure you don't push yourself or drop your guard." Liang said as Midoriya got up from the ground.

  


"Right Grandmaster" Midoriya said as he looked at the street below and saw it littered with broken scrap metals and people running around.

  


"It looks like the test is almost coming to a close." Midoriya said as he used Flame-Port to get himself down but did not stick te landing as he would once more land on his butt.

  


'Guess this is what Hanzo and Liang meant when they said to not overwork myself.' Midoriya said as while in training he never overexerted himself in using both quirks due to his Masters regulating his training, he seems to be having some issue with concentrating on using them now.

  


'Well, no use complaining about for now.' Midoriya said as he picked himself up.

  


"Now you understand what we meant Midoriya." He heard Liang say.

  


"Y-yes Grandmaster. Guess I should rest up now and wait for the announcement to call the end of the exam and... why is the ground suddenly shaking?" Midoriya said as he began to feel the ground shake even more as some of the other test takers were also feeling the shake and began to lose their footing. Looking up he would see giant robotic arms grab onto one of the taller structures in the city.

  


"THAT'S THE ZERO POINTER!?" Midoriya said as he looked at what he could describe as a green mecha-Godzilla that was a dark green color with a rectangular head with a bunch of red lights covering its face. It seemed to set its eyes on to the crowd of testers as soon everyone close was running and screaming past the greenette, including the tall serious person.

  


"H-HELP!" Midoriya heard as it brought him out of his shock state as he followed the source of the sound. He would see the brown-haired girl who helped him earlier in the day was stuck underneath some rubble as the Zero Pointer seem to approach her. Without much thinking, Midoriya began to run towards the girl, getting odd looks from everyone who was running the opposite direction but at that point, he didn't care if he was looked at, all he had in his mind was to get to the girl.

  


The Zero Pointer would seem to catch his presence as Midoriya could see it moving its head towards where he was going. The Zero Pointer would throw a fist strike right at Midoriya. The green-haired young man continued running as some Ice barely started forming around his arms as Midoriya attempted to focus as much of his energy in making Shoulder Bash into some form of a shield which proves to be in vain as it would very thin and small in shape and size. The Zero Pointers attack proves to be too strong as the small shield would not stand the attack and Midoriya was pushed down into the ground as the greenette got buried under fragments of concrete and broke Ice.

  


The Zero Pointer was prepared to reel back its fist once more to strike down on the down greenette which as the brown-haired girl saw began to grow scared at what could happen to the green-haired young man. She kept looking at the area where the greenette was struck and suddenly she began to feel her surroundings feel cold and she noticed that where the greenette was, Ice and Fire was slowly forming around the area.

  


She was brought out of her observation as she heard the gears and mechanisms of the Zero Pointer as she saw its arm move to attack the green-haired young man but as its approach, she saw as Ice began to form at a rapid pace into a sphere where Midoriya was. It was a very white shade of Ice and as the Zero Pointer hit the Ice, it broke the barrier between the bot and the boy but the arm of the bot would begin to turn into a similar shade of white as frost began to cover its arm up to its main body. She was wondering what was happening until she began to see the broken ground begin to move as it was followed by a shout.

  


"GYAAAAA! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" The examinees heard as the ground suddenly burst with Ice and Flames as out of the hole came out Midoriya who looked to barely be hanging on by a thread as his clothes were dirtied and had some cut on them as he had some blood coming from the cuts. The Zero Pointers' right arm was beginning to thaw its way out of the Ice as it would strike Midoriya with its other remaining arm.

  


Using as much of Hellfire he could muster, he began to feel drowsy as he increased the intensity, putting both palms together to form a Fire Ball, he split up the attack as he ran towards the bot. Midoriya would barely dodge its left strike as Midoriya would use Flame-Port to jump on top of the arm to avoid the attack. Seeing an opening, he threw one of the Fire Balls at its right shoulder joint and then to its left shoulder joint whereupon contact the Fire Ball would melt through it and cause both of its arms to fall to the ground.

  


Midoriya jumped to the ground in front of the Bot, taking a breath in knowing that it won't cause harm anymore until he began to hear a loud beeping sound that was slow at first before gradually getting faster. He looked at the head of the Zero Pointer and see the red lights blinking before one solidifies into a red light.

  


'Well, that ain't good.' Midoriya thought

  


"IZUKU! YOU NEED TO FINISH IT NOW!" He heard both Grandmasters yell at him and realizing what may happen if the bots count down ends, Midoriya began to focus more of Hellfire once more as now he began to feel lightheaded at the energy as more memories began to flow back at him. His right arm began to show embers and flames and threw his arm forward towards the main body. However, as he did, a long chain would fly out of his arm at a rapid pace with the point embedding itself into the Zero Pointer as the chain was white with an orange glow and the sound of sizzling ringing in his ears.

  


'What the?!' Midoriya thought as he looked at the chain, but the beeping of the Zero Pointer caught his attention once more as it was increasing with speed. Not wasting any more time Midoriya put everything he had into his legs as he continues to dwell further into Hellfire. The chain continues to grow as Midoriya made his jump over the bot, once he reached the backside of the Zero Pointer, he began to hear the beeping sound faster along with a glow happening in the opposite side as the shouts and screams began to grow louder. Pulling more from Hellfire as he continued to grow stronger, he could feel himself losing more consciousness as he began to recap many memories from his childhood, to the bullying, the insults, the beatings, the constant berating, and provocations were the thoughts that were taking over the greenettes mind as he got closer to the ground. He began to feel something in him telling him that it's ok, to get some rest and as he closes his eyes, he plunged straight through the ground where magma would come out of it.

  


**Observation Room**

  


Those in the room could only watch as one of the participants was doing something which they couldn't tell against the Zero Pointer with a chain and as they worried that the green-haired young man would plunge to his death, he fell through the ground with the chain still intact as it began to travel in between the Zero Pointer towards the front with the chain tightening onto the bot.

  


"What exactly is that boy trying to do?" Cementoss asked as everyone could only stare at the monitor that showed the only person to go against the Zero Pointer.

  


"That is a good question. What exactly is Young Midoriya planning to do." The skeleton looking man said as the ground in front of the Zero Pointer erupted with Midoriya, whose body seemed to be engulfed in flames, was holding onto the chain in hand as the beeping of the Zero Pointer began to come to a close as he was at eye level with the bot. Then grabbing the chain with firmness, Midoriya would pull the chain with everything he had.

  


"**GET OVER HERE!**" Whereupon the Zero Pointer would split in half and begin to implode onto itself. The U.A staff and examinees could only witness the scene in front of them as the Zero Pointer started falling into a blaze of glory, taking some of the buildings behind it.

  


While the focus was on the exploding bot, Midoriya began falling to the ground with the chain reeling itself back into Midoriya as he was coming close to the ground. However, they would see a brown-haired girl get on top of a broken down bot as she raised herself off the ground and managed to halt the falling of the green-haired young man just as he was about a few meters of the ground before both she and the greenette landed safely on the ground.

  


"Well, this was certainly a surprise." Nezu said as the monitor lingered on the pair of young adults.

  


Back on the Battle Zone, the brown-haired girl, after having emptied the contents of her stomach from overusing her quirk, would be watching over the greenette as she took in his features. His hair was curly and had four freckles on each side of his face, his tracksuit was in bad conditions but looking at the green young man at a closer inspection, she noticed that his injuries were closing up along with any other bruise he may have received.

  


The navy haired man would observe the two as he was trying to think why the greenette ran on and fought the Zero Pointer even though it did not have any points of value and it was recommended that they avoid it. He kept trying to figure out until he landed on a thought that maybe he figured out something hidden in the exam, that maybe there was a portion that was neglected to be mention by the university to ensure that people did well out of their selflessness rather than out of selfish desire. It all started making sense as to why the greenette would attack the Zero Pointer, had he known about the hidden portion.

  


"I would have done the same!" He said out loud as he thought he hit it on the nail.

  


"Okay, good work to everyone. Here sunny, have some gummies." A short elderly woman said as she handed the tall man some green and red gummy bears.

  


"Thank you, mam." The tall serious guy said as the elderly woman made her way towards the pair. She would look at the brown-haired girl.

  


"Are you injured sunny?" The elderly woman asked as the girl gave a nod which soon got her a kiss from the elderly lady and the area where she sprained her leg was showing a green glow.

  


"That's amazing!" The girl said.

  


"That's the Youthful Heroin: Recovery Girl for ya" the three heard a voice say and they saw the green-haired young man push himself off the ground and get on a sitting crisscross position. He would rub his eyes for a bit and blink as both the tall serious young man and the brown-haired girl observe as his eyes faded from white sclera to emerald-colored irises.

  


"Are you ok Sunny? Do you need me to heal you?" Recovery Girl asked as Midoriya shakes his head.

  


"Yeah, I'm ok. A bit tired but any injuries I should be fine, my quirks give me some healing properties so I should be ok." Midoriya said as the girl and tall guy could only look at the greenette as questions raced through their heads since they saw him use Fire and Ice, now he's saying he can heal.

  


"Ok, but I will still like to do a check-up to ensure that there isn't any permanent damage. You did do quite a number on yourself against the Zero Pointer." Recovery Girl said as Midoriya head tilted to the side.

  


"What do you mean? I mean I remember throwing a long chain but I don't remember what happened after that." Midoriya said as he rubbed his head to which the tall guy would ask.

  


"Wait do you don't remember destroying the Zero Pointer?" The serious guy asked while flailing his hands in a robotic fashion which brought amusement from Midoriya but then realize what he said.

  


"Wait I did what?!" Midoriya said as he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw the brown-haired girl as she pointed to the massive pile of scrap metal and smoke that covered the rest of the street.

  


'What exactly did I do?...' Midoriya thought as he could only look at the destruction. He would be brought out of thought as he felt the girl talk to him once more.

  


"Thank you for helping me." She said which Midoriya just put both hands up and waving.

  


"N-no problem. I'm just glad you are safe." Midoriya said which brought a smile from the girl and a look of understanding from the tall serious guy as he may have misunderstood the greenette.

  


"Alright, everyone who doesn't require medical assistance please make your way back to the entrance and wait until further notice." Recovery Girl announced as Midoriya would pick himself up and see the girl walk away with the rest of the examinees but as Midoriya began to walk as well he began to hear the voices of Hanzo and Liang.

  


"Midoriya, are you alright? Do you feel anything wrong?" Liang said worryingly as Midoriya raised an eyebrow.

  


"No, I'm ok, exhausted and don't remember what happened after running at the Zero Pointer but I'm ok." Midoriya said as Hanzo would answer back.

  


"Izuku. I told you not to overexert yourself, that you shouldn't overuse Hellfire otherwise you will face dire consequences!" Hanzo said loudly as Midoriya could only cringe at the volume.

  


"L-look I'm sorry Master Han.."

  


"Sorry isn't going to cut it Izuku! You are fortunate it was a robot that you were hellbent on destroying. What if it was an actual person. Huh, different story right because that is on you!" Hanzo said as Midoriya could only listen to his Master's scolding.

  


"Hanzo, I understand you are mad but.."

  


"But nothing Liang, we warned him and he still went ahead and ignored our warning." Hanzo said as he released a heavy sigh.

  


"He is fortunate it was a robot he let go of his anger on, he still has a lot to learn Liang and you know it as well." Hanzo said to his equal.

  


"We will continue this discussion later Midoriya. Follow the others and finish what is left. We will continue training back in a few days." Hanzo said as Liang would release a sigh before addressing Midoriya.

  


"It's better to listen to Midoriya. He'll talk to you in time." Liang said before he went silent.

  


"W-wait Hanzo! Liang!?" But by the time he requested their answer, the two Grandmasters would not talk anymore. Midoriya could only look down ahead at the ground in confusion and disappointment as he didn't know what to do right now but just do what was last asked of him and follow the group of examinees and wait until his Grandmasters answered back.

  


**Two Days Later**

  


Hanzo and Liang did not respond to Midoriya for the next two days and with the U.A entrance result not coming in until later, Midoriya had a lot on his mind to worry about. Right now Midoriya was sitting down on his chair as he summoned the Kunai weapon from the exam. While he wasn't able to remember everything that happened, it felt natural for him when he summoned the Kunai that first night, almost as if my memory. He would mostly observe the Kunai as he would twist it and turn it around in his hand, looking at the detail such as it being black, how the grip was brown leather and the handle fitting perfectly into his palm. He would throw it up in the air and catch it as it came down, that was how he spent his time for the past two days. Midoriya would once more prepare to throw the Kunai into the air.

  


"Greetings Izuku." Midoriya heard.

  


"Ah!" Midoriya yelped as it would startle him and got him to throw the Kunai straight up onto the air as it buried itself in the ceiling in which the sound was caught by his mom.

  


"Izuku are you ok?"

  


"Y-Yeah, mom. I just accidentally knocked over some stuff." Midoriya said through the closed door as he didn't want his mom to see the small damage he did to the ceiling.

  


"Oh ok Izuku, just making sure. Was it your collection of All Might figures." She said which made Midoriya respond.

  


"No, definitely not."

  


"You do take absolute care in ensuring they aren't damaged. Well, I'll go make lunch. It'll be done in an hour ok."

  


"Ok" Midoriya responded as he heard his mother's footsteps fade into the background. At that, Midoriya got on the chair and would grab into the Kunai firmly as he began to pull at it.

  


"We apologize for that Midoriya, we didn't mean to startle you." Liang said as Midoriya was trying to pry the Kunai from the ceiling.

  


"It's ok. It's just you two haven't said anything for the past two days and I didn't know when you both would come back." Midoriya said as he pulls which managed to get some fragments from the ceiling to come off to which Hanzo would respond

  


"We needed time to talk to you Midoriya and I should start will saying that I apologize for my outburst that day." Hanzo said to which Midoriya stopped pulling on the Kunai.

  


"Master Hanzo you don't need to apologize. I did go against your orders and I put myself and everyone in danger. I just... I had to save her, she was in danger and no one went to help her. I can't let someone get hurt and not do anything when I could've done something." Midoriya said as he remembered his years of abuse and there not being anyone for him, even when others could've helped him.

  


"That is why I needed time to think before we talked. I think it's time we talked about both Hellfire and Cryomancy that we chose to wait on until you got stronger." Hanzo said as Midoriya listen closely at his masters' words before going back to pulling on the Kunai.

  


"What else is there to Hellfire and Cryomancy?" He said as he continued pulling with more chunks of the ceiling falling.

  


"We already told you about what would happen if you dwell too far into Hellfire, that you'll be consumed by its power and manipulation. However, there's more to it." Hanzo said.

  


"When reaching that level of pain, Hellfire transforms your body in a way to where it takes the full capacity of Hellfire, along with the increased power. There are three stages to those forms and it's the same with Cryomancy." Hanzo said which Midoriya rose an eye at.

  


"Wait, Cryomancy also has the same consequences?" Midoriya asked as he pulled once more on the Kunai which managed to finally come off but he now had a pile of ceiling rubble to clean up and a hole in his ceiling

  


"Yes, like I told you that Cryomancy requires you to have concentration otherwise you won't be able to conjure up or correctly use your quirks. Remember when you tried using Hell-Port or Shoulder Bash?" Liang asked as Midoriya could remember how overusing his powers made it difficult for him to use them properly, to which Midoriya would respond with a yes.

  


"Yeah I remember but I thought Cryomancy didn't require emotional input?" Midoriya said as he could swear that his masters told him that both had different requirements to be used.

  


"Good that you remember, true we did say both require different methods to be used, we didn't say it was the only way for your quirks to be stronger." Liang said as Midoriya listen closely.

  


"Hanzo has told you what happened if you dwell too far into Hellfire and you take in a stronger form in doing so, however that isn't the only enhancement you have, same with Cryomancy. Normally when you can use both quirks, you enter the first stage of Hellfire and Cryomancy which allows you normal usage to both powers along with its benefits of healing and endurance. The second stage is Aura, the one where you were beginning to access but was more incomplete, a sign form. During this, your attacks are much stronger and become covered in either Hell Flames or Ice Shards depending on which quirk you are using at the time, this can also be the transition stage between the first and last stage. The final stage and the one where it pushes your body to its limit and transforms it to accommodate the added strength is Cryomancer and Specter, or as you may also know as 'Scorpion' and 'Sub-Zero'" Liang finished saying as Midoriya could only think at his masters' words at their explanation. So there's more power that he didn't know of, not only that but that both are linked to his emotional response meant that if he wasn't careful he could be pushed into those forms. As Midoriya continued with this thought, Hanzo would continue with the explanation.

  


"Due note that with each transformation you take form, you could become more unstable and be harder to reason with if you let the power overwhelm you." Hanzo said as Midoriya would now come to understand more of Masters Hanzo's outburst as there was now more risk to each strengthening of power. Did he regret saving the girl, no, not by a long shot, but he will have to learn to control these powers to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone by accident. At this thought, Hanzo would continue talking.

  


"Look Midoriya, we didn't want you to access these levels of powers until you gained more experience and that is still the original plan, however, we will need to focus on more mental fortification so that if something like the exam happened again. You have a way to resist its influence. Understood?" To which Midoriya responded.

  


"Yes, Master Hanzo." To Which Liang would respond.

  


"Good, now I believe you have a mess that needs your attention." To which, Midoriya looked at the amount of damage caused by the Kunai along with the hole in the ceiling.

  


"I think I can fix that hole with a poster." Midoriya said as more of the ceiling fell onto the ground.

  


'A lot of posters.' Midoriya thought

  


**Several Days Later**

  


Since then Midoriya has primarily been focusing on meditation to help with mental fortitude as the exam help him see more flaws that needed to be done which were reflected in Hanzo's and Liang's training of the greenette.

  


He learned that in his battle against the Zero Pointer he accessed two more abilities for both Hellfire and Cryomancy being called Ice Barrier and a new weapon which was a Kunai with a chain connecting it, similar to the one from when he first met his masters with Hanzo telling him it is simple called Spear. The Ice Barrier is an ability that works similarly to a shield and can defend him from massive attacks like the Zero Pointer and it can work as a countermeasure as it'll freeze anyone who makes contact with it, thought long-range attacks won't have the same effect. He would start training on their usage which was slow but making somewhat progress, Midoriya was still trying to properly summon the Ice Barrier as it still wasn't the same size of perfect spherical shape and with the Kunai he was struggling on making the blade land where he wants it to strike and using the chain would result in him accidentally swinging it onto himself. It would pass a week and the results of the entrance exam would constantly be in his mind as he didn't know if he managed to gather all the necessary points.

  


"Izuku! Izuku!" Midoriya heard his mother call home which brought him out of his thoughts.

  


"Should I be worried about you?! You've been staring at that fish for the past few minutes." His mom said as Midoriya realize he zoned out.

  


"Oh! No, it's ok." Midoriya said as he went on to eat.

  


**A Few Hours Later**

  


Midoriya was sitting on the couch as he was summoning some Ice from his hand as he attempted to make a small Ice sculpture on the coffee table since he wanted to manage his Ice at a small scale. So far it was going somewhat well, he could control the amount of Ice along with the density and toughness however he had more trouble with precision as it looks more like a blocky figure than what he was trying to get.

  


"What are you trying to form Midoriya?" Liang asked

  


"I tried to do All Might in sculpture form but..." Midoriya said as he looked at the small Ice sculpture that looked like one of those drawings he would make as a kid.

  


"You have the formation down, however, I would suggest using the tips of your fingers and focus on the intensity there to get more precision." Liang said which Midoriya looked confused at the suggestion.

  


"How do you know how to make an Ice sculpture?" To which Hanzo would respond.

  


"Liang had a hidden talent for making Ice Scultures back in our time. Could make any Ice look like what he wanted." To which, Midoriya looked with a deadpan look.

  


"Are, are you serious?" To which Liang responded with a sigh.

  


"Yes Midoriya, we all have a hobby, we don't just train and fight every day. However, once Cage found out about it, he would always ask me to do some trivial task for him."

  


"Like that time he asks you to be a human air conditioner during one of our meetings when the thermostat broke."

  


"Yeah like that one." The two Grandmasters would talk as Midoriya could only listen at the two as he suddenly heard his mom calling for him.

  


"Izuku! Izuku! It came!" He saw her walk to him as she handed him a letter that had the letters U.A in them.

  


**Izuku's Room**

  


'So this is it... the results of my hard work and training...' Midoriya thought as he sat in his chair looking at the letter in his hand, hesitating to open it as he began to doubt himself on if he passed or not.

  


"No point in avoiding the inevitable Midoriya." Liang said to which Hanzo would add on.

  


"Whether you pass or not, do note that you did us proud Izuku." Hanzo said which encouraged the greenette to finally tear out the letter and see inside was a... disc of some kind. Then before he could think further It began to show light into the wall by his desk.

  


**"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"**

  


"A-All M-Might?! Midoriya said in confusion as he looked at the image of All Might who was in a pink background wearing a yellow striped suit and has a blue tie around his neck.

  


**"Now you may be wondering why I'm giving the announced.** **Well, you are currently seeing the newest staff member of U.A!" **All Might announced as Midoriya's eyes expanded at the announcement.

  


"All Might is going to be my teacher!?" Midoriya said out loud at the thought of his hero teaching him but was brought out by the 'Symbol of Peace' talking to someone to the side.

  


**"Hm? What is it? Wrap it up? But there is something I must talk to him about… It's going to push everything else back? All right. Okay.**" Midoriya heard as he put tentative attention to what he was going to say next.

  


**"Izuku Midoriya, you managed to score Thirty Four villain points along with having a perfect score in the written portion which would have gotten you into the Hero Course." **All Might said which got a huge weight lifted from Midoriya's chest as he accomplished the first step towards his dream. He was about to just end the message there until he heard All Might continue.

  


"**... But there was a secret component added to the test… **" which caught his attention at what he was talking about.

  


"**I'm an entertainer as well! First, take a look at this video!**"

  


All Might clicked a button on a remote and it showed a video.

  


"Excuse me, um... " Midoriya saw the same brown-haired girl from earlier as she seemed to be fidgeting in place.

  


'It's the nice girl, but what is she doing there?' Midoriya thought as he continued watching as he saw the video pause once more.

  


"**She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam!** **Negotiate what? Keep watching to find out!**" All Might said as he continued with the rest of the video.

  


"Um, the person with green curly hair and freckles… s it possible for me to give him some of my points? There was still time left and he could've gotten more points if he wanted to. But instead, he came and saved me from the Zero Pointer. So I thought maybe he needed more points... " Midoriya heard which made him feel guilty thinking that she may not have passed due to him in giving some of her points to him.

  


"He saved me! At least give him some of the points he lost because of me… "

  


"No please don't... I don't want someone to lose their dream because of me..." Midoriya said quietly as the guilt for what he was seeing the nice brown-haired girl who was willing to transfer her points to him at the risk of her failing, he could only continue watching.

  


**"However, the Entrance Exam was not graded only on Villain points!**" Midoriya heard All Might announce as the video continued.

  


"Even if you ask, you cannot give him your points. There's no reason to give him any, female listener!" Present Mic said which Midoriya began to listen more closely to what was happening.

  


"**How can a Hero Course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! Rescue Points! And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at U.A. look at." **All Might said as he then projected a scoreboard showing all the results at which point Midoriya would see where he scored along with two columns next to his name saying Villain and Rescue Points.

  


"**Izuku Midoriya, Seventy Rescue Points! Add on to the points earned added together you earned One Hundred and Four Points! Being in first overall." **Midoriya's jaw would fall open as he heard how many points he was able to collect, it felt like it was a dream, that it was unreal, but here right now, All Might was telling him that he passed. Midoriya couldn't hold his emotions as he could feel his chest swell at him having overachieved, going against what everyone has been telling him for years and showing that he was making his dream a reality. Midoriya would hear the sound of his masters as he focuses on what they were saying**.**

  


"Never underestimate your strength Midoriya." Liang said.

  


"All your hard work is finally paying off Izuku." Hanzo said as Midoriya saw All Might open his hand towards the camera.

  


**There's another chapter down and I apologize if there some misspelling in the last portion as the second half I did some changes to how it was the first time I wrote it and the fanfic app started to act up. Anyways thank you once again for reading the latest chapter in Deku Earthrealms Greatest Kombatant and until we meet again. This has been FightingGamePlayer11 signing out**


	4. Nightmares

Izuku would step out of his room and would see that his mother was waiting for him outside of his room. His mom had the look of anticipation, yet worry at the results of her sons one chance to achieve his dream. That worry would be washed away as soon as she saw her only son smile with glee which in turn made her slowly smile as tears began to slowly escape from her eyes. She would give her son a hug in which the green-haired young man would return as well as he would hold that hug for a bit. Everything that followed went by in a breeze as it was followed with his mother telling him how proud she was of him, then calling his father who would also be in the same state of emotion as his mother, and by the time nighttime finally came, Midoriya released a breath of exhaustion as he laid down on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"I made it... I... really made it." Midoriya said to himself as it finally was sinking in.

"You did Izuku. The efforts of your training have shown, fell pride in how far you have come." Hanzo said as Liang would follow.

"Indeed, you listened, implemented, and learned everything that we have taught you and have begun to use your quirks as your own. You have come a long way since we began your training Midoriya." Liang said as Midoriya would respond to them.

"So much has happened since I first met you, Grandmasters. Ten months ago I did not know about the existence of the Shirai Ryu or Lin Kuei, that my ancestors were defenders of the realm along with other great fighters, or that there would have been a chance for me to be a hero." Midoriya said as he sat up and put both arms in front of him as in his right hand he ignited a small flame and in his left hand, a small blue glow began to materialize a bit of Ice.

"You two have shown me so much that, I do not know where to begin. I just want to say thank you." Midoriya said as he clenched both palms and the glow of the Ice and Flame were shut out.

"It is no issue Midoriya. The clan is your family through in through, no matter the distance." Liang said as Midoriya released a yawn as he would lay down on the bed as he turned off the lights in the room and began to let sleep take over him but not before releasing one last word.

"Family.."

**Dreamscape**

It was dark...

The whole view that Midoriya could see as he was sleeping was the same when he first saw met Hanzo and Liang, empty void of darkness.

"What am I here again for?" Midoriya said as he began to feel some surface underneath him as he began to gain his footing on the void. He would look in every direction but continued to see pure darkness and as he did, he remembers why he was there the first time and naturally reacted the way someone would when they returned to the same place they went when they nearly died.

"No, no, no, did I die again? Master Hanzo? Grandmaster? Are any of you two there?!" Midoriya yelled as he would look around the void and as he did not get any responses, he would halt his looking around as he decided that he should walk in one direction until he either encounters something or wakes up from his dream. Having a plan set in motion, Midoriya would begin his moving, hoping to encounter anyone or anything in his way.

He did not know how much time has passed as he continued walking, he would continuously call out for both Hanzo and Liang every once in a while but no matter how much he called, he never got a response. As he continued walking, he began to see some sort of glows in the distance, not having many other options in the endless void, he chose to go and investigate the lights. As he approached the glowing lights, the environment around him began to change, gone is the dark and endless void and was not instead replaced with a white snowy forest with snowfall being what decorated the sky. He could feel his feet sink on the snowy terrain.

"What is this place?" Midoriya said as he was continuously getting more questions than answers as he spent more time in this world. As Midoriya continued walking, he began to hear the sound of someone else walking during which Midoriya would alert himself and followed the sound of the walking and soon saw a man wearing a black gi with a cowl that covered their head, leaving a view of their eyes. They had yellow clothes that we're over it, a black mask, a black sash that was tied around their waist, along with black gauntlets. Midoriya would observe the man as he would begin to call the man out.

"H-hey, excuse me who are you?" Midoriya would ask but would not get a response as they continued walking. Midoriya would continue until the man stopped in place as Midoriya believe he finally got the man's attention, the greenette began to approach him.

"Uh, sir, who are you and what is...this...place..." Midoriya said as he looked at what the man in yellow was watching and saw countless corpses frozen in the ground either in broken pieces with chunks of human meat littering the ground or bodies missing limbs and blood tainting the snowy ground. At the center of it was a throne that was frozen in place along with a body that was a snowy white color.

"What the hell happened!?" Midoriya said as he could only look at the massacre of people that were on the ground as he fell to the ground and could feel the content of his stomach feel squeezy at the scene he was watching. Midoriya did not know what to make of the scene until he heard the footsteps of someone and soon found another man, who had white sashes around their waist and wrist along with a dark blue gi and cowl and blue mask along with fur along the shoulder and legs. He observed as the man in yellow would turn back but the man in blue would throw a right hook into the yellow mans face, stunning him before throwing him onto the frozen man sitting on the chain, shattering the body and spreading chunks of human meat and coloring the ground with blood.

Midoriya ran towards the man in blue to intervene but would just phase through the man, resulting in him falling onto the snow once more as it clung onto his body as he stood up. As he looks behind him at the two gi clad men, he saw the man in blue step onto the severed head as it was crushed underneath their foot as Midoriya would begin to hear the man in yellow talk.

"Bi-Han"

"Hanzo" Midoriya heard both men address each other which resulted in the green-haired young man's eyes expanded at the mention of the name, one of his Grandmasters and his other ancestor were fighting each other, which confused Midoriya since he was wondering why they were fighting as he heard Master Hanzo continued talking with Bi-Han.

"You dare kill the Shogun?!" Midoriya heard as he looked at the now broken body as it made him question why Bi-Han, someone that he heard Grandmaster talk about, killed someone that was of high importance, he knew they were assassins but from the sound of Master Hanzo's tone, it looked like assassins had targets they should not go after.

"A necessary step" he heard from Bi-Han as Midoriya looked at the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster and saw the look of shock and horror but for whatever reason Midoriya could not hear him as Bi-Han would continue with his talk.

"Is without means to defend itself..." as there would be a pause of silence between the two men. Midoriya could only look in shock at what Bi-Han said and before he could see the confrontation between his two ancestors, Midoriya would feel his body suddenly constrict as he began to see a blue glow surround him and start being lifted off the ground.

"WHAT THE!? AHHHHHH!" Midoriya yelled as he suddenly was flung at great speed away from the scene as he felt himself crash through several trees and branches, rolling on the snowy ground before finally coming to a stop as his back hit a boulder.

"AGH!" Midoriya yelled as despite the place feeling like a dream-like area, the pain somehow felt very real to him.

'What just happened?' Midoriya thought as he was reeling in from the pain but would not have much to remain sitting as he caught sight of a wave of flames approaching him at a rapid pace. Not having much time he would dodge roll out of the way, barely missing the flames as the boulder would be engulfed in flames. Midoriya would try to stand up as he tried looking around for who was attacking him, that is when he spotted various colored glow among the white snowy environment. From what he could see, each glow had a silhouette that masks many of their details but gave Midoriya enough to see some sort of person was inside of each glow which was about Nine different that he could see with two glows being green with one being brighter than the other with the second one being a darker green, the next being a yellow and blue glow, two purple glows with one being a brighter purple while the other looked smaller and was a darker purple. He would also see a blue glow that had long hair that looked to be tied in a ponytail, another silhouette that was a dark red, the next one was a dark grey glow that had long hair, and the last one he could see had an orange glow around them. Midoriya did not know what he was seeing as the glows made it hard to figure out who they were as Midoriya could only continue staring at the various glowing silhouettes as Midoriya tried to use Hellfire or Cryomancy but no matter how much he tried he could not feel the energy of his quirk.

"Why isn't it working?!" Midoriya thought as he looked at the glowing silhouettes and something told him that these individuals were not here to talk.

Midoriya could only stare at the group before he felt a wet appendage suddenly wrap around his neck as he instinctively went to grab it as he felt himself being dragged backward. He would see the appendage having slippery year weird texture and it was a pinkish color and would try to pull himself free from the odd appendage but it only felt like it was being tightened around his throat before feeling his back hitting a tree as the appendage seemed to be coming from above him. He would look up and would see nothing at first until he notices some seem lines that took the shape of a person. Midoriya would continue struggling as he saw a pale green grow approaching from the side as he began to hear the sound of sizzling coming from both their hands as it began to take on a very bright neon color which Midoriya could figure at what it was planning to use it on.

Midoriya, not wanting to know if he could die in his dream, thought quickly and barely holding onto the slippery appendage and biting down onto it which seemed to work as it managed to give the green-haired young man a chance to slip thought with the pale green glows acid barely missing him. Though that relief was short-lived as Midoriya would see the red glow swinging some red liquid at him as the greenette barely was dodging the attacks as he could feel it making slashes on his clothes. The red glow would be followed by the dark green glow as Midoriya would see a form of claws coming from them as Midoriya was barely keeping up with both attacks as he was quickly becoming overwhelmed and in a moment of adrenaline would roll in between both attackers as Midoriya made a break for it. However, he would not make it too far as he would see a puff of smoke and out of it came the grey glow as it would throw a punch right into Midoriyas gut which made the greenette double over in pain before the glow left once more in smoke and then Midoriya would feel a knee strike into his lower back which made him double back in pain as he would be thrown forward from the strike making him crash into the cold ground.

Midoriya would try to pull himself up, using a branch to support his weight, a quick blur of purple would come into view as it would sucker punch Midoriya in the face as Midoriya would feel himself spinning out of control as the world was spinning and being filled with the various glows in his views. Midoriya's spinning would come to a halt as Midoriya would fall to the ground with his back on the ground. Midoriya would be still somewhat dazed as he would look up but would see the blue glow approaching him with what looked like red fans that had a shine through it as the blue glow began to swing them towards Midoriya as he would try crawling back as the fans would barely be missing him. After some few moments of crawling, the blue glow would grow inpatient as it closed both fans and lunge themselves towards Midoriya who rolled to the side and standing up and trying to run.

Like before, it would not be a long run as Midoriyas movement would be halted as he felt a sudden scream that would push him to the side as he would crash through a tree, the greenette would barely have the strength to push himself up as he saw the dark purple glow approach Midoriya. The green-haired young man would look up at the purple glow and for the first time since he looked at the glows, he seemed to catch another detail to this glow as he would see some long appendages attachments around the side of their head before the purple glow would take the form of a face with long hair as it began to screech strongly at Midoriya as the greenette would try to cover his ears but the sound would prove to be too strong as it would push the green-haired young man back on the ground as he could feel his skin begin to push itself from his body the longer they screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Midoriya yelled before the dark purple glow stopped screeching as Midoriya would lay down motionless on the ground as he did not feel the strength enough to bother moving. The greenette remained laying on the cold snow as he began to cough out some blood as his ears began to drip some blood as well. Midoriya would not have much time to lay down as the same blue glow would engulf him as it lifts him back from the ground as it put Midoriya in a standing up position as the greenette would look up at the glows that were slowly approaching him with all of them preparing to use whatever power they were showing. However, they would all stop in place as the one with a bright green glow would stand in front of Midoriya as the greenette would see that the silhouette would lift a fist being reeled back as a green glow would engulf it as it threw it right at Midoriya face and then...

**Back in Midoriya's room**

Midoriya would lunge himself out of his bed as he would feel a cold sweat run down his back as he ran a hand down his face. The greenette would be breathing somewhat heavily as he would pull himself out of bed as he sat at the edge of the bed whereupon Hanzo and Liang would notice their student's state.

"Izuku are you ok?"

"Midoriya what happened?" both Grandmasters question as Midoriya was finally able to calm down as he addressed both masters.

"I...I don't know...I had this weird dream..." Midoriya said as Hanzo would push further on this fact.

"What do you mean by that Izuku?" Hanzo said as Liang would add on to that.

"Do you want to talk to us about it?" to which Midoriya gave it some thought as to whether reveal the information as it could just be a random dream one would get every once in a while. However, after learning about his bloodline and the oddities that have happened since then, the greenette was not sure anymore and decided that it would be better if they listen to at least what is gnawing at him.

"I was in that weird place where we first met and after calling for you two and not fetting a response I went to look for anything and after some time I found a snowy forest and for some reason, Master Hanzo and your brother Grandmaster Bi-Han were fighting after Bi-Han killed the Shogun." Midoriya said which he would not get any response for a few moments as Liang would respond.

"It is rather... interesting that dream Midoriya..." Liang said as Midoriya responded.

"I know it is weird and I did not know what was going on. Master Hanzo's words seemed to be fuzzy and it feels somewhat incomplete that dream." Midoriya said as Hanzo would continue.

"That would be... the case..." Hanzo said hesitantly which Midoriya did not know why that was the case and before he could push further with that question, he remembered an aspect of the dream that he should bring up.

"Also I met these weird glowing people in the dream that all were kicking my ass." Midoriya said.

"Hmmm... That seems interesting Midoriya. What else did you see in that dream from that?" Liang asked with curiosity.

"Well, there were about eleven different glowing individuals, though two of them were different in that glow, it was rather faint and one didn't seem to have the glow rather just look like they were transparent. Also, they all had distinct powers such as one using acid, smoke, and a green glow that woke me up. I know it may be a dream but for some reason, it felt all too real." Midoriya said as Hanzo would take a few moments before he responded back.

"This is rather interesting Izuku, our best guess is that those glows must be a sort of sign to the warriors you need to recruit." which Midoriya would respond back.

"You mean the other descendants?" Midoriya asked as Liang would respond.

"Right. It could be that those 'glow' that you were seeing may some sort of hint at the descendants that you will be meeting. Did you catch anything that may distinguish them." to which Midoriya would shake his head and respond back.

"No. They all appeared as silhouettes with the glow surrounding them." Midoriya said as he could hear a sigh from both masters before Hanzo responded.

"Well, at least so far you made some progress in recruiting Earthrealms forces. For now, it is better to keep an eye out for any more of these dreams Izuku. It may lead us into a possible lead into who you will need to recruit." which Liang would follow on.

"We know it may completely fully satisfy your curiosity but it is the best possible answer we can come up Midoriya." to which Midoriya could only sigh as he ran his hand once more through his hair. The greenette did not know what to think of the dream, first, he happened to be back on that void he first met his Grandmasters, then he saw what was Master Hanzo and Bi-Han fighting and then was confronted by various glowing individuals that nearly killed him. He just did not know what to think about that dream? hallucination? he did not know what to call it but before he could question it any further, he would hear his mother calling for him.

"Izuku! Breakfast is ready!" to which he realized it was morning. He would hear his mother call once more.

"Izuku! Are you ok?" Midoriya heard as he would respond to it quickly.

"Y-yes Mom, I'll be there soon." Midoriya said through the door.

"OK."

Midoriya would just run his hands through his head once more and taking a deep breath before finally standing up from his bed, with the explanation of his masters being still in his mind as he opens the door to the room and starts his day off.

**Well, that is it for now and I mostly did the chapter in one afternoon when getting struck with ideas so I hope this was interesting. Lastly, I brought this up to one of the comments in AO3 but I am narrowing on who I want to included and decided to add one more solid choice in the Harem and one I'm still deciding which I will say here and the now confirm member to be added is Himiko Toga and the other choices for the last slot fall on Melissa, Nejire, or Kendo, I'll confirm the decision probably after the end of U.S.J. Well, there you until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11 signing out.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added one more spot to the harem as I confirm adding Toga so I narrowed it down to three which is Melissa, Nejire, or Kendo.


	5. Test Your Might!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we have the next planned chapter in ‘Deku Earthrealms Greatest Kombatant’. As to anyone that read the last chapter know that chapter 4 of the story(chapter 4 in AO3 but 5 in since I originally spit 3 into two parts but is combined in AO3) the chapter wasn’t originally in the plans and in truth I decided to add it as I was finishing up this chapter and planned on it being at the beginning of this chapter. However I saw that the chapter was running quite lengthy so I decided to make its own to help build up more to the story and not have too many things happening in this one chapter. Anywho, things will begin to take place from this chapter onward and while I won’t say what it is to new readers, old reader will know what will happen next chapter and the following ones and I’ll try my best to top it off. Also, lastly, I said I will make small changes here and there to the story to try and make it different to the first version so don’t worry it won’t be a completely copy and paste(Regardless I wouldn’t be able to do it since I don’t have the original files since I forgot to save them -_-).

Some months have passed since Midoriya's acceptance into the Hero Course. The spring season has finally come, signaling the start of the new school year, and the beginning of Midoriyas new chapter in his life. The green-haired young man has turned eighteen years old and was on his way to his first day of classes but not before his mom did what any worried parent did before they left for their first day of classes

"Did you pack your pens Izuku?"

Making sure that their child had everything packed.

"Yes, mom I made sure to not forget them." Izuku said as he walked to the doorway putting on his red sneakers.

"Did you pack napkins as well." his mom said as Midoriya bent down to grab his yellow backpack.

"Yes mom" Izuku said as while he knew his mother's concern, he was getting a tad annoyed at her constant questioning if he had everything packed and ready as he extended his hand to reach the door handle, adjusting his backpack at the same time.

"and Izuku..." she said as Midoriya stopped and turn to face his mom.

"Yes, mom?" Izuku said as he saw her eyes sparkle at him.

"I'm so proud of you. You never gave up on your dream even after everyone did, including me." She said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. Midoriya looked at her with a look of understanding and sympathy.

"Now look at you now. All grown up into a handsome man, accepted into your dream school, your father may not be here right now to see you off but I know he is very proud of you Izuku." She said as Midoriya could only give her a tight hug which was reciprocated back. After a few seconds, Midoriya would kiss her on her head after separating and giving her a big smile.

"Thank you mom, that means a lot." Midoriya said as his mom released a few tears of joy at seeing her little boy growing into a man as she saw him opening the door as he began to take a step forward out but not before stopping and turning back to his mom.

"And mom, I promise I'll make both you, dad, and our clans proud." Midoriya said as he began to walk away as Inko could only see her son make his way out of the complex as she closed the door.

"You already have Izuku."

**Onboard the Train to U.A**

Midoriya was standing the relatively empty train that morning as there were only a few well dress individuals and students from different schools onboard. As he waited for the train to arrive at his destination, the green-haired young man would be browsing the newsletters on hero activity and just like the metro itself, nothing worthwhile was happening, small crimes such as a purse snatching were what made the bulk of that mornings news.

'Slow morning today' Midoriya thought as he kept scrolling, he eventually ran out of news articles, even after refreshing the page several times. He would look at the time to see how much time before reaching his station and saw he had several more minutes left, where he had a small curiosity crept its way into his head.

'I wonder' Midoriya thought as he decided to go to the search engine and look up both Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei to see if there was anything the world knew about the clans. To his surprise or not he found the information there to be very lacking or non-existent as most of the links that directed him were on conspiracy sites talking about how both clans were involved with the U.S Military wing called Special Forces which Midoriya knew was true because of Hanzo and Liang but to the world, it appears as if these two clans were just that, a conspiracy.

"The clans manage to keep themselves well hidden it seems." Midoriya said as Liang would respond to his statement.

"We had to remain quiet in our clan activities Midoriya, a clan of assassins can't operate if the world knows of their existence." Liang said as this brought up a good question.

"Well, it seems you two were able to make sure both clans were not exposed or found out but didn't you two have times were the clans' existence was almost found out." Midoriya asked as while possible that both clans were able to maintain their secrecy by not drawing attention to themselves, eventually, someone is bound to find out, to which Hanzo would answer.

"We made sure that no one aside from those we trust would know of us. Members would erase any track of their activities to ensure nothing would trace back to us. If members were caught, anything like the emblem and uniform of both clans was destroyed so that the world wouldn't be able to find connections along with the clan members being able to lie their way into assuring that the clans' secrecy was of most importance when captured. Eventually, the world began to populate with those who had powers and as regulations began to take place, it made it almost impossible for our members to conduct their missions without having the government going after our members. Eventually, both clans were forced to dissolve because of the increase regulations unless we wanted to risk the exposure of both clans and their relation to past activities. Special Forces were helpful and erasing any connection both of our clans and individuals had with them to ensure that nothing was exposed." Hanzo said which seemed that there were many times the clans were found out which brought out a sigh of relief to Midoriya since the world wouldn't know the activities that both clans did since if the world found out that clans of assassins and ninjas were conducting missions on broad daylight then most people would go after them no matter what.

"But wouldn't you want the clans to be remembered as more than just ninja assassins and perhaps I don't know... Heroes?" Midoriya said to which he heard a sign from both Grandmasters.

"As much as we want our clans to come back Midoriya, it is better than both clans dissolved in the end. The world has changed drastically since our time passed and while we wish that the clans we have built and grown could continue once more, we know it is a different world to the one we were in." Liang said as Hanzo would add on.

"Our iteration may have finished Izuku, but that does not mean that our clans are completely gone. You and a few others carry the symbol of the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei. The world does not need our version of the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu, however, we trust you in carrying that lineage and making it into something better." Hanzo said which Midoriya held onto his words as he was now what carried the lineage of his ancestors and to bring new meaning into their names. Looking down at his phone once more and looking at the scribbles of the clans' emblems he put as the backdrop of his phone, he tightens his grip on the handle he was holding from the train as he now had more reason to keep going forward.

"I won't let you down, Grandmasters." Midoriya said which if he could see Hanzo and Liang, he would be seeing the prideful smile they had on their faces at their descendants' determination.

"and Midoriya." Liang said which got Midoriyas attention.

"Yes, Grandmaster?"

"The Lin Kuei aren't Ninjas, we are warriors. The Shirai Ryu are Ninjas, do not forget." Liang said which got Midoriya to raise an eye at from sheer confusion before Hanzo let out a sigh.

"Do you have to do that every time Liang?" to which the Lin Kuei Grandmaster would respond.

"Yes, Hanzo. I already had enough explaining it to both Cages when we were alive, I do not want Midoriya to continue that mistake." Liang said which just brought even more confusion from the situation, which didn't go unnoticed by the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster.

"During our time, Cage and his daughter would also refer to both our clans as Ninjas which was correct for the Shirai Ryu but the Lin Kuei were warriors that focus on more than just Ninja work, however that didn't matter to Cage and soon everyone in the Special Forces started calling the Lin Kuei just Ninjas where at which point anytime anyone said the Lin Kuei were Ninjas Liang made a point to correct them." Hanzo finished saying which brought a deadpanned look from Midoriya at the explanation. He was going to say seriously but he knew he was going to be spending more time listening to his masters' justification so he chose to just let it slide and before he knew it he arrived at the station.

As he got out, he would look back on his phone to notice that two articles caught his attention on the conspiracy site, he decided to check out later since the title of the two articles seemed quite bizarre in names and stating that these events would change not only the clans but the world as well, they were called '_The Flow of the White Wells Extermination' _and '_The Cyber Initiative."_

**A Few Minutes Later (U.A Front Gates)**

'Well, there it is. U.A.' Midoriya thought as he stood once more in front of the blue gates with the golden letters of U.A above it. He continued to be mesmerized by the presence of the school, heroes such as Best Jeanest, Endeavor, and All Might himself are notable alumnae that the school produced. Just over a year ago, the thought of him thinking about enrolling in U. A would have gotten him laughed at or being told that no quirkless individual could be a hero. Now, here he was, standing in front of the most prestigious university in Japan, wearing their school uniform which consisted of a red tie, a gray blazer with some green stripes around the sleeves and the front, dark green slacks, and his red sneakers, and had powers to call his own.

"Alright, Midoriya. I think you spent enough time admiring the building." He heard Liang say as Midoriya was brought back to Earthrealm.

"Right. Sorry, it's just that, it all still feels like a dream being here." Midoriya said as Hanzo would add on to the comment.

"Well, this isn't a dream Izuku. You wearing their uniform is proof enough that you had what it took to be accepted and now this is your chance." To which Midoriya could only smile at the words of encouragement from his two masters.

"Thank you, Grandmasters." Midoriya said as he took a step forward but not before making sure he didn't trip himself on the bump again as he sidestepped it. As he took several steps forward, the greenette began to slow down his movement before he came to a complete halt which got both Grandmasters' attention as all three came to a sudden realization.

"Eh, Midoriya?"

"Yes, Grandmaster?"

"You do know where you are supposed to go right?"

"Uhh...no..." Midoriya said as he began to take his phone out to see how long he had before the first bell would ring and he found out he had...

"FIVE MINUTES!?" Midoriya yelled as he realized how much he wasted as he began to have a small freak out as Hanzo and Liang tried in vain to calm their students down.

"Midoriya, calm down. You've faced a literal building size robot without worry and now you are having a mental breakdown for being late." Liang said with confusion in how their descendants' attitude changes outside of Kombat.

"Rather than using that energy of yours to worry, use it in a more productive matter and calm yourself!" Hanzo said which seemed to have worked somewhat as Midoriya was taking some breaths to calm himself out.

"Right, right, right, your right. Now, where do I start looking." Midoriya said as he began to jog his way towards the building looking for any sign that could indicate where the Hero Course was.

"If I'm going by observation, I think those doors over there should lead you to your class Izuku." Hanzo said as he was looking frantically everywhere to where he was talking and soon found three different doors that were red and like the gate had golden letters above it that each had numbers One, Two, or Three on it on the door themselves.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Midoriya said as he made his way towards the door that had One on it and made his way down the hall.

He would pass various classrooms that seemed to be bursting with life and damn near caught himself in an explosion from the support class workshop when the door seemed to blow from its hinges.

'1-A, 1-A, 1-A, here it... is?" Midoriya said as he looked at the door that was many times his size, black, and saying 1-A in red, which got a response from his masters.

"The school seems to accommodate for any students of varying powers it seems." Hanzo said which Midoriya responded.

"Did our clan have anyone that was that tall or big?" Midoriya asked which he got a response from Liang.

"No, but we knew of groups that were of great stature like the Shokan." Hanzo said which satisfied their descendants as he approached the door. As he approached the door, he began to hear some loud sounds from within the classroom was about to wish some last-minute prayers but halted himself as he was about to grab the handle.

'I cursed myself by accident during the Entrance Exam. I am not repeating the same mistake this time.' Midoriya thought as if he prayed for something to not happen, he knew it was bound to happen. So with a deep breath, he decided that whatever fate gave him, he would run with it.

"Don't put your feet on the table!" Midoriya heard as he saw the tall serious guy and Bakugo having a back an forth argument as Midoriya hung his head down.

'*sigh* Even when I don't think or say it, it will still happen...' Midoriya thought as he now knew who he would be dealing with for the next four years. As this was happening, both Grandmasters would look at the scene happening in front and couldn't help but appreciate the discipline that the tall serious man had.

"I'll give the boy credit, he is rather discipline and takes this seriously" Hanzo said as Liang would voice his thought as well.

"On that note, I can agree." Liang said at which point the tall serious guy would notice the green-haired young man's arrival.

"It's you!" The tall serious guy announced which surprised Midoriya and caught the attention of those in the classroom. Midoriya saw as the navy haired guy would make quick pace towards him in a very stiff and robotic fashion before halting a few steps in front of him and stretching an arm towards him.

"Good Morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida" Iida said as Midoriya looked at his arm before grabbing it and shaking it as well.

"Morning, Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya said as he saw Iida give a bow to the green-haired young man which brought him confusion.

"Midoriya, I must apologize as I have misjudged your character as someone who would be causing trouble and as much as I hate to admit, you are superior to me." Iida said which just got confusion not only from the greenette but also from both Hanzo and Liang.

"Huh?" both Midoriya, Hanzo, and Liang said as they heard the Navy haired young man praise towards Midoriya.

"Oh, it's you! The curly-haired Fire and Ice guy!" Midoriya heard behind him as he would turn around and come face to face with the same brown-haired girl from the Entrance Exam who was wearing the same U. A uniform with a dark green skirt and black leggings which managed to brighten Midoriyas face up as he took a good look at her.

'Holy crap she's cute!' Midoriya thought as he looked at the girl as both Hanzo and Liang could only facepalm at their descendant tripping over himself when talking once more to the female gender.

"You made it! You don't know how relieved I was knowing you passed. Then again after seeing what you were to do with that Ice Shield and Fire Ball, I wouldn't have been surprised if you passed even if you didn't help me." She said which Midoriya could only continue blushing at the girl praising him.

"I-it was no p-problem. I-I just wanted to help." Midoriya said stammering as all his confidence he had built in the past year seemed to have vanished into thin air as he talked to her and Hanzo and Liang could continue to only sigh in defeat at seeing their student continue stammering.

"You were all hack and slash with the Fire Chain and Ice and you going all out and saying 'GET OVER HERE!' before splitting the Zero Pointer in half." the girl said as she was replicating the way Midoriya used his Spear attack which brought some small embarrassment at how she described his actions during the exam as he could only remain still with a bright blushing face and trying to cover his face from the blood running to his head.

As this was happening, a Heterochromia young man with red and white hair would glance up as he heard the brunette describe the green-haired young man's actions in being able to use not only Fire but also Ice as well. However, as he looked at the greenette, he couldn't help but feel some familiarity with them, as if he met them at one point in time. He would end up shaking his head and draw it to just curiosity but the fact that he could make Fire and Ice along with a Chain, he didn't want to jump into conclusions and chose to just wait and see what happens as he would draw his attention back to the book he was reading with a simple thought ending his train of thought.

'This should be interesting.'

Bakugo was both surprised and in disbelief seeing the greenette not only somehow making it into U.A despite said green-haired young man being quirkless but also destroying the Zero Pointer. He knew the brown-haired round-faced girl was misremembering things as last time he remembered, Deku was quirkless and while he wasn't crying or reacting to the insults he was getting a few months ago, Deku would not have been able to destroy one or even approach one of the shit easy bots like One Pointers, much less destroy the building size Zero Pointer. Deku had to have manipulated or done something to get in and he knew that he would be kicked out once it was shown he was quirkless.

She would stop her explanation of how Midoriya acted during his battle against the Zero Pointer, she would give a small bow to the green-haired young man.

"Oh sorry, I guess I never introduced myself. I'm Ochako Uraraka and thank you again." Uraraka said with a bright smile which if she could, would possibly blind Midoriya for how bright it was. Seeing that he hasn't introduced himself yet, Midoriya would also give a small bow in return and finally getting his face back to normal color.

"No problem Uraraka. My name is..." he stopped as he glanced behind her and would see what at best he could describe as a yellow caterpillar that was crawling its way to the front of the door. Iida, who was standing by watching the interaction, and Uraraka would notice the greenette's silence as they would follow his stare and see the same thing that he was looking at. During which it would turn in place and it turned out to have a man inside of it that looked like they have not slept in various days and had scruffy long black hair.

"If you are here to make friends, then I suggest you leave." The man in the yellow sleeping bag said in a monotone voice.

"This is the Hero Course," the man said as he pulled out a juice box and drank it.

'Are you for real?!' All three said as they backed away from the door and into whatever chair they could find that was available as the man would step out of the sleeping bag.

"It took you all eight seconds to be quiet. You kids are irrational with the time we have." The man said as he carried the sleeping bag with him and the class got a good view of the man. He was thin with black baggy clothes, unkempt hair, black boots, a utility belt, and a grey scarf around their neck.

"My name is Shota Aizawa and I'll be your professor."

"EEEEEHHHHHH" was the response the class gave to the man as many were just looking in bewilderment since the man didn't exactly look like any hero they've seen. Before anyone could question his authority, he would reach into his sleeping bag and pull out a set of clothes.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." Aizawa said as he tossed the attire to Midoriya who caught it and would get a good look at the outfit, it was dark blue and two pieces with white lines going through it which would form the letter 'U' on top and 'A' on the pant legs. before leaving the class to meet up outside.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?!" The whole class of 1-A yelled out at the announcement of their homeroom teacher.

"But what about the entrance ceremony and orientation?" Uraraka asked as Aizawa would respond to her question with the same monotone voice.

"All of you are going to become heroes. You do not have time to spend on such luxuries. U.A allows us, teachers, to not stick to normal school traditions, that is how we run our classes." Aizawa said as Midoriya began to hear Liang comment on this.

"The man is right Midoriya. Like with you, we had to train you as soon as possible for the hardships that you would face and while it was not as strenuous as to the way we trained those before you, we wanted you to be ready for the dangers that lurk ahead." Liang said as Midoriya could understand where he was coming at since he got an abbreviated version of it along with some experience with the assault and almost getting crushed by the Zero Pointer. As he thought of this, Aizawa would continue with his explanation.

"You kids have been doing these physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks right? The country still uses averages from students these are not rational enough. ***sigh*** The Ministry of Education is procrastinating." Aizawa said in the same boring monotone voice as he would turn to the greenette who would straighten out as he was under his gaze.

"Midoriya, relax, don't be intimidated by the man." he heard Liang say.

"He is right Izuku, just listen and don't show weakness. Remember the confidence that you've trained to build for the past year ok." Hanzo said as Midoriya would take a deep breath to calm himself from sweating bullets.

"Midoriya would you care to step forward." Aizawa said as Midoriya would begin to take a few steps forward towards his professor as he came to a halt in front of the sleep-deprived man.

"You managed to score first in the Entrance Exam with a Hundred and Four Points. Even managed to destroy the Zero Pointer in the process." Aizawa said which at that moment Midoriya could feel the stare and gaze from his classmates along with a few whispers coming from them.

"Wait what did Mr. Aizawa say? he took down the Zero Pointer!?"

"Seriously?! That thing nearly crushed us"

"Bro for real!? That thing was like a building!"

These were among some of the whispers Midoriya heard as he tried his best to maintain calmness as he was repeating his masters' words internally to calm himself.

'Nothing to be embarrassed about, nothing to be embarrassed about.' Midoriya thought as Aizawa would look at the group of students which seemed to silence their murmurs within them.

Bakugo would cross his arms as he stared at Deku and listen to what Aizawa just told them. He still didn't buy it that Deku was able to score higher than him along with taking down the damn Zero Pointer. All of these claims and supposed achievements that Deku was able to achieve during the Entrance Exam seemed...

"Like a massive pile of bullshit if Deku was able to destroy the Zero Pointer and score that high!" Bakugo said which didn't go unheard of by Uraraka.

"But he did. He created Ice that froze the Zero Pointers arm, then threw Fire Balls at the arms and a massive chain came out of his hand that he used to swing and split it in half." Uraraka said as Bakugo would just stop listening about halfway threw as he still didn't believe all of that to be possible, Deku is quirkless and there was nothing that could change his mind on that.

A few people next to them, a bicolor haired young man would hear the same claim once more, making Ice and Fire come out of them. He wasn't going to make claims yet but whatever the green-haired young man that is called Midoriya had as a quirk seemed to bring his interest to the forefront.

"Now do you know what was your distance without your quirks." Aizawa said as he pulled out a ball from his pocket.

"About forty-three meters." Midoriya said as Aizawa would toss the ball to Midoriya who would catch it.

"Now, I want you to step up towards this plate, use your quirks, and do not hold back." Aizawa said as he stepped away from the white plate that was on the dirt ground as Midoriya began to take his place.

"Right Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya said as he tossed the ball in the air before catching it once more. As Midoriya began to take center stage, he decided to just throw the ball with amplification with all his strength to get a good score. He would reel his right arm back, during which it began to be engulfed in flames and embers and just as he prepared to launch the ball, he heard a loud yell.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Midoriya heard as the yell was followed by a series of small explosions that caught his attention and halted his movement as he turned to look at the source of the sound and realized it to be a very much pissed off Bakugo who looked like he wanted to tear Midoriyas head right out of his neck. He began to approach the green-haired young man as Midoriya, who would begin to subside the flames in his arm, would look with a frown making its way towards his face as he began to take his Shotakon stance to defend against Bakugo.

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHERE AND HOW YOU GOT YOURSELF A QUIRK YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH***AARRGG***" Bakugo stopped in his tracks as Midoriya would be surprised as well as he let down his stance and both the explosive young man and the greenette were confused as to what was going on until Midoriya saw Bakugo was held in place by a long grey cloth that was holding Bakugo in place, he also took notice that the explosions themselves also stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!" Bakugo yelled as he struggled on the cloth itself.

"This cloth is made from steel wire allow woven with carbon nanofibers, struggle as you might but you will not be released." Midoriya and Bakugo heard as they both turned to their professor.

"I also deactivated your quirk so don't think you can blast yourself out of it." Aizawa said as Midoriya would look at his professor and he saw his eyes shine red and his hair standing up along with his scarf and within the scarf, he would see a pair of yellow goggles with black tinting.

"Wait, goggles, captured weapon, a quirk that deactivates other quirks, and not many of us know who he is. You must be the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!" Midoriya said out loud which seemed to have gotten the attention of everyone there at the identity of their professor which once more got murmurs from the class.

"Eraser head? I haven't heard of him"

"I think he is one of those underground heroes?"

"Really!? He's an underground hero!?"

Midoriya heard as now he knew who they were dealing with now as while there wasn't much information about Eraser Head due to him preferring to work away from the cameras as he deemed that it would interfere with his hero work, Midoriya knew that the man was capable enough to be put in charge of the class. As the murmurs of the class subsided, Aizawa would lessen the grip of his scarf on Bakugo.

"Now, I'll release you and your quirk is back but do something like that again Bakugo and I'll have you expelled immediately, do you understand?" Aizawa said which didn't seem to get a response from the explosive ashy blonde.

"I said do you understand Katsuki Bakugo?!" Aizawa said more loudly which seemed to make a few in the class flinch in the rise of voice which Bakugo didn't seem to be intimidated by but would give a response to the teacher.

"***Tisk*** Whatever." Bakugo said as he made his way back to the other class members but not before shooting a glare back at Midoriya who didn't seem face by the glare that was shot in his way. Now with that small intervention having passed over, Aizawa would get some eyedrops he pulled from his utility belt.

"I don't want you all to make me overuse my quirk, I'll get dry eyes, so be reasonable.. and Midoriya..." Aizawa said which got Midoriyas attention as he looked at his teacher who had a serious look on their face.

"I thought I told you to go all out, didn't I?" to which Midoriya was confused for a moment.

"I was, I am going to amplify my strength to laun..."

"That is not what I meant Midoriya. I've seen what you could do during the exam." the greenette was stopped in mid-sentence as Aizawa looked at the green-haired young man.

"I'll tell this once more and I want you to listen carefully, I won't repeat myself. Understood?" Aizawa said.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya said as Aizawa looked at Midoriya dead in the eye which was taking everything in Midoriyas power to not break down in front of the sleep-deprived man.

"I want you to go all out in using your quirks, not five percent, not twenty percent, I want to know what you can do with your quirk." Aizawa said which Midoriya gave a response back.

"And if I don't?" Midoriya asked not out to spite his professor but to know of the consequences which he wishes he didn't open his mouth upon as his professor gave him a creepy smile that made Midoriya shiver to his spine.

"Then you would prove of no use here at the institution, that you do not have the potential to be a hero, and be expelled. Does that answer your question?" Aizawa said which made Midoriya freeze both metaphorically and somewhat literally as a bit of Ice was forming underneath his foot as his classmates could also feel that their professor was not joking around with his claims.

"Y-yes Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya said as he would tightly hold the ball with a shaking hand as he now began to think of a better way to throw the ball.

"Good, now go ahead, remain within the circle, and go all out, we do not have all day to do this so do hurry." Aizawa said as Midoriya began to brainstorm in any possible way to launch the ball the further he could. He could use Flame-Port but he needed to remain within the circle, he could make a slide of Ice but he needed his energy as well incase for the next few trials and he didn't know if he could make Ice that far without stepping out of the circle, he could conjure up one of his weapons but he would either accidentally slice or crush the ball so that was out of the question, he could use Ice Ball or Fire Ball as it could help him to make the ball travel far but he doesn't know how far it would travel and had the fear that it would either shatter or burn up in the travel.

"Midoriya, may I and Hanzo suggest to you?" Liang said which got Midoriya to halt his brainstorming.

"I'm listening" Midoriya said as he was running low on ideas.

"There is one ability that could help get you the furthest possible score on this and it'll help with you conserving your energy." Hanzo said as Midoriya began to wonder which one as he went through just about all of the abilities he had except...

"No, no, no, no, no, it'll just make it worse!" Midoriya said in an exaggerative matter to his masters but to the class that was spectating his movements, it looks like he was losing it.

"Look we know you do not like to work with the Hellspawn and it doesn't like to work with you either but its the one where you are guaranteed to get a good distance if it cooperates." Hanzo said as Midoriya responded.

"and if it doesn't? What then?" Midoriya asked Hanzo as he could hear his master begin to answer that question but was brought back by Aizawa.

"Kid we do not have all day, either leave now or throw the ball." Aizawa said as Midoriya could only gulp at the statement as he looked at the ball in his right hand.

"*Sigh* It is all or nothing..." Midoriya said as he took a deep breath before releasing it. Midoriya would begin to summon HellFire into his right arm once more but this time the flames and embers would dance all around his forearms as he tried to focus as much as he could summoning the Hellspawn and ensuring that it listens to him.

"ARISE!" Midoriya said as he lifted his arm and hoping that it was enough to summon the Hellspawn and then...nothing. HellFire would continue to wrap around his arm as the class could only stare at the greenette as if he was about to summon something but nothing coming out. Midoriya himself was both disappointed in the Hellspawn, himself, and that he honestly thought that the demon would listen to him for once. He would drop down his arm to his side.

"Ah Come o.." Midoriya didn't have time to finish as the ground in front of him began to crack which glowed yellow-orange would open which surprised him in seeing that the Hellspawn listens for once as it began to crawl slowly out of the crack in the ground. The class and his professor behind him would all have different expressions on their faces, shock, surprise, fear, and intrigue at seeing the Hellspawn begin to crawl out of the crack in the ground as it would stop as half of its body was showing. Flames were coming out from where the crack opened and the Hellspawn had yellow veins glowing all around it with its eyes glowing as well and if some of the class members were not scared shitless from seeing the creature than some were just looking in confusion at what they were seeing which would be echoed by one of the class members who had blonde hair with a black streak.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" He yelled which caught the attention of Midoriya and the Hellspawn as it looked directly at the crowd of students which Midoriya would try to calm them down.

"IT'S OK! IT WON'T DO HARM! IT'S JUST AN ASPECT OF MY QUIRKS! DON'T WORRY!" Midoriya yelled to make sure that the class listened which seemed to help somewhat as some didn't look as tense looking. Knowing he needed to get it done quickly and to make sure that Mr. Aizawa wasn't on his case, he would look at the Hellspawn who would look back at him as the class and nocturnal hero looked at the scene.

"Look I know you don't like me and we do not enjoy being around each other but can you please for once listen to me and do what I ask and if there's anything that I can do to at least make myself more tolerable to you then go ahead and show me!" Midoriya said to the Hellspawn which would respond with it just grabbing Midoriya's left hand as it forces Midoriyas palm to open up at which point the Hellspawn's palm would begin to glow a white color as it began to say some weird sounds which never has happened to the green-haired young man.

"Wait what are you, Agh!" Midoriya said as he felt a sting on his hand before pulling his hand back. The class and Aizawa did not know what to think of the scene and Aizawa was prepared to use his quirk for the safety of Midoriya since it seemed like he did not have control over the creature. Midoriya would just look back and forth between the creature and his palm as he began to see that his left palm began to form into a faint orange glow that showed a skull before fading away into his palm. Midoriya would look at the Hellspawn and just remain staring at it.

"What did you do?" Midoriya asked confused before it pointed a finger towards Midoriyas waist area, embers and flames would begin to swirl on the left side of his waist as it would begin to condense into a more solidified object, similar to how his weapons would be summoned. After a few moments, the flames would dim in intensity and what was left behind made Midoriya even more curious. It was just a skull, or rather the top portion of a skull that had ember glow coming from within it that had a strap holding it onto Midoriyas waist. Midoriya would grab onto the leather strap of the skull and raise it to eye level and began to ask questions to himself.

'What is this? Is this another aspect of Hellfire and what did the Hellspawn do that made Hellfire do this?' Midoriya thought as he looked at the Hellspawn and noticed how its eyes became dark green color.

"What the?" Midoriya said as he lowered the skull in hand as the Hellspawn would lower itself to the ground. Midoriya began to connect the pieces as he would move the skull side to side, up and down, and it was then that he came to a realization.

"Did, Did the Hellspawn finally do something to help with both of us cooperating?!" Midoriya said out loud joyfully as it made the still looking class stare at the greenette as the image of a joyfully jumping Midoriya with a skull in hand and a Hellspawn with glowing dark green eyes coming from the ground in flames was not an image that they were expecting to see or expected to forget any time soon. Some were wondering if they should be worried or concern or just shrug it off as some were just seeing someone take control of a creature that was a demon that came from Hell and in joy at being able to tame it. Aizawa could only stare as it seemed that both the Hellspawn and greenette came to at least some sort of cooperation.

"Midoriya are you ok?" Aizawa asked as while it seems like Midoriya had things under control, he needed to make sure.

"Yeah, I am." Midoriya said as he moved the skull in various directions and watching the Hellspawn looking in whatever way it faced. Aizawa, seeing how this has gone on long enough, decided to get things moving along.

"Ok, if you and your Hellspawn are done bonding, we have an entire class to get moving." Aizawa said which made Midoriya realize the amount of time he wasted. Looking at the skull, then the ball in hand, then back to the Hellspawn, Midoriya would crouch down to where it was at an eye level with the Hellspawn and stretch the hand with the ball towards it.

"Ok, listen. I want you to take this ball and put it about 1200 Km in that direction. Now Go!" Midoriya said as he pointed with the skull in hand as the Hellspawn would grab onto the ball and fall in the crack it came out of. Midoriya would stand back up from his crouching position as he continued to hold on to the skull in hand as he tightens his grip on the strap, hoping that this new evolution in the ability would at least help him with the Hellspawn. After a few moments, Midoriya would see flames erupt out in the distance as he saw the Hellspawn pop from the ground once more. The Hellspawn would drop the ball before falling back on the ground with the flames subsiding as well. Midoriya could only release a sigh of relief that it all eventually worked out in the end.

After a few moments, the ground next to Midoriya would crack open with flames as the Hellspawn would crawl out of the hole once more. Midoriya could only look at the Hellspawn in confusion as despite trying to train with it for a year, it suddenly gave him an artifact that allowed him control over the creature without much problem. Don't get him wrong, it made him glad that both he and the Hellspawn could at least cooperate now but the big question in his mind was why?

**Beep**

Midoriya and the class heard as they turned to the source of the sound and saw it came from Aizawa who was holding a controller that had the digital numbers 1200 meters on it.

"You need to know your limits so that you may better yourself. Good job Midoriya, oh and may you please summon the creature away, it may be distracting for the class." Aizawa said as he put the controlled away in his pocket.

"Y-yeah please do.." Midoriya heard from a purple ball haired individual as the greenette looked at the class and saw many of them with an uneasy look on their face which Midoriya figured that it was for the best to summon away the Hellspawn.

"Alright, just let's see here..." Midoriya said as he began to dissolve the skull away, at which point the greenette would see the Hellspawn's eyes turn back to a glowing yellow color where it would look at Midoriya dead in the eyes with the same annoyed expression.

"So uh, we good now?" Midoriya asked outstretching his hand to the Hellspawn as a sign of peace before it sank back into the ground without another word. Midoriya would only sigh in defeat but at least he had some method to at least reliably call on it.

As he prepared to walk back to the group of students, Midoriya would see the ground in the far distance open up in flames and see the Hellspawn crawl out and grab the ball that landed before sinking back down.

'What is it doing now?' Midoriya and the rest of the class thought as they could only stare at the scene before Midoriya heard Hanzo talk to his descendant.

"Izuku, you may want to prepare yourself." Midoriya heard.

"Prepare for what?" Midoriya said as the ground next to him would crack once more as the Hellspawn would crawl out once more and look at Midoriya.

"Uhhhh... Hi?" Midoriya asked before the Hellspawn threw the ball right back at Midoriya as it would knock him into the ground. Aizawa and the rest of the class could only look in surprise as they saw Midoriya fall to the ground and see the Hellspawn look like it was laughing at the greenettes misfortune. Silence would follow for a few seconds before the Hellspawn would sink back to the ground, leaving no evidence of its presence and the only thing breaking everyone's stares would be the laughter of Bakugo at seeing the Hellspawn knock Deku the fuck down. This would bring a chuckle from a few in the class as well as considering the Hellspawn intimidating appearance, it seemed to not show harm to others minus Izuku who seemed more annoyed than anything. Midoriya would lay on the ground as he rubbed his head to alleviate the pain which thankfully was subsiding.

"That is what I was warning you about Izuku." Hanzo said as the green-haired young man responded.

"Couldn't you have been more descriptive on the warning and why did it give me something to make it listen to me?"

"We gave you a warning Midoriya. You need to be prepared for anything. As to your second question, that one is one that I can't answer, Hanzo?" Liang asked to his Shirai Ryu counterpart.

"On that, it also mystifies me. It did give Izuku the artifact to allow him control over it but considering the relationship between both Izuku and the Hellspawn, its an interesting development that it decided to give him the Brand." Hanzo said as it rose the greenettes interest.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" to which Hanzo would continue.

"That Brand that the Hellspawn put on your hand, it is given when it trusts you enough to lend you its power or if shown dominance over. Like I mentioned, considering your relationship with it prior, it is interesting that it decided to embed its mark onto you." Hanzo said as Midoriya would respond.

"Probably so that it could catch me off guard as it did just now." Midoriya said.

"That Hellspawn is an interesting one Izuku, you may not enjoy summoning him but he seems to at least have some interest in you compared to how it usually acts." Hanzo finished saying as Midoriya released a sigh of defeat, feeling like he both took a step forward and a step back in the ability. After a brief moment of being on the ground, Midoriya would feel someone's shadow over him as he removed his hand from his head.

"Do you need some help?" He heard the voice say as he saw them extend an arm towards him as he would take them and lift himself from the ground. He would take a good look at them as he notices them to be smaller, petite size, they had short purple asymmetrical hair with two bangs framing their face, he also noticed that on both sides of their head in their hair, they had a soundwave pattern. He would also notice the color of their eyes were a dark purple color, he also saw that they had a long appendage extending from their ear lobes that looked like jacks, he would also realize that the person was also a girl, a very, very, cute girl...

"Eh dude you ok? Did that ball scramble your brain?" he heard the girl say as Midoriya would snap out of his stupor state as he looked at the girl.

"Oh ah yeah I'm ok, thanks. Nice jacks by the way." Midoriya said.

"Thanks." the girl said as she would release his hand and twirl the long appendages around her right finger as she walks away. As the girl her way back Midoriya would see that a bright, pink-skinned girl with small horns coming out of her messy pink hair, and had black sclera eyes with yellow irises would try to lift the optimism of the group.

"Hey if our tests are like Midoriyas then this should be fun." She said which was followed as well by a red-haired young man who also tried to raise the dwindled optimism of the class.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero Course!" which seemed to work as the excitement of the class was now restored which should be a good thing but for Midoriya he couldn't help but feel like something ominous should happen at any moment. At that moment, Midoriya would look at his professor and see them having a very serious look to them.

"It looks fun, huh? Wii you continue to have that same attitude for the next three years? Now, how about we make this more fun all right. The conditions of expulsion Midoriya had will be applied to The one who ends up being last on all eight tests." Aizawa said which would freeze everyone in place as he said that sentence.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAATTTT?!" Class 1-A shouted in unison as the words of his teacher were finally setting in on them as many of the students were beginning to look like they were in the brink of freaking out or were trying to remain calm with Uraraka being the first who would voice her opinion on Aizawas decision.

"The last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! That's unfair!" to which Aizawa would look at her with seriousness.

"Was it fair when the U.S was invaded three centuries ago by a group of quirked individuals that slashed, ripped, stabbed, and ate hundreds of civilians and Special Force soldiers. Do you think they were playing by some code of honor to not kill those who were defenseless? Life is filled with unfairness, if you think that the next four years will be a breeze where you can hang out with your friends and have leisure time then you are sorely mistaken. You will be tested and you will be pushed through the wringer in what you are capable of doing. You will learn to push through these hardships and all you will have to do is, as our motto 'Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" Aizawa said with a creepy and unsettling smile as Midoriya could only remain still as he saw their professors' reasoning. After a few moments, Aizawa would begin to continue with his explanation back to his regular tone of voice as if he did not announce the risk of someone being expelled today.

"Alright, presentation is over. We need to keep moving, we've already wasted enough time." Aizawa said as the class finally removed their attention from the scene as they would follow Aizawa to the next obstacle. Midoriya would follow suit as well as he began to hear his masters begin to talk.

"Midoriya, heed your professors' words and do push through with everything you got but do ensure that it is within your limits." Liang said.

"Understood Grandmaster." Midoriya said as he would hear a sigh from Hanzo.

"***Sigh*** Izuku, like we mentioned before, you still need to work on your interactions with the female gender. You seem to freeze when interacting with them, except for that one girl during the exam and that was because you were thrown through a wall." Hanzo said as Midoriya would look in embarrassment as he knows that it was a sticking point that's been showing up constantly.

"Y-yeah, you are right Master Hanzo, I'll keep working on that... Quick question, did you ever have that issue of interacting with others?" Midoriya asked as Liang would respond.

"Both me and Hanzo don't get easily affected by such things Midoriya. However due note that unlike you, both of us were trained to kill without a thought and to carry out our missions as efficiently as possible. We want you to grow as a warrior and be able to show confidence in your actions, but we don't want you to lose your humanity in trying to become stronger." Liang said as Midoriya would be left in thought as he heard his master's words.

However, a few meters away from the group, the same bicolored haired young man would be looking at the greenette with even more suspicion as not only has he seen the green-haired young man use Fire and summon some Ice, he was able to see the small bits of Ice that were under his foot when he was knocked out by the Hellspawn, and lastly the Hellspawn, the way it looked and acted was almost the same way it was described in the manuscripts, add on to the fact that he was saying Grandmaster and Master Hanzo was rasing several flags for him. It may be a stretch but maybe, just maybe...

"Todoroki, move it." Todoroki heard Aizawa call as he would speed up his pace towards his class, leaving that one mystery for later when he gathered more evidence.

**Test 1: 50-Meter Sprint**

The class would move over to a two-track row that had a machine with a camera at the end of the track. It was simple to understand and the students were allowed to use their quirks. Midoriya would see that the first two people to go up would be both Iida and a girl that had long dark green hair that would tie itself into a bow in the end, they also had large eyes with slightly larger hands and had their tongue sticking out from the corner of their mouth.

"Huh.. maybe she has a frog mutant quirk?" Midoriya murmured to himself as he saw the two students line up to take up the place.

"Zaterran." Midoriya heard Liang say.

"What was that Grandmaster? What is Zaterran?" Midoriya said as both Iida and the frog looking girl ran.

**'Iida 3.04'**

**'Asui 5.58'**

"We've told you stories of a lizard-like individual called Reptile that we came across various times. It appears that she comes from the same species. During our time he was the only known Zaterran alive since the species was near extinct." Liang said as that small detail would catch the greenettes attention.

"Wait, so they were close to extinction?" Midoriya asked as the next two people stepped up to the track which was the same pink-skinned girl from before and a french looking boy who Midoriya could swear was sparking from his face somehow.

"Yes, nearly Izuku. It would appear that the Elder Gods were able to grant reptile his wish in bringing back his people. Same with the pink girl." Hanzo said as Midoriya would question more.

"She's Zaterran as well?" Midoriya would murmur to himself which seemed to be getting him stares as many would sweatdrop at the green-haired young man seemingly talking to himself.

"However, she looks like she isn't entirely Zaterran. Feels like there's more to her bloodline than what it looks like but we don't know exactly what other groups she has in her. Could help explain why her appearance is drastically different from Asui." Liang said as Midoriya would look back at the pink-skinned girl and see as she slid across the ground while the french looking boy would shoot a laser from a device around his waist as he shot him across it twice.

**'Ashido 5.43'**

**'Aoyama 5.51' **

Midoriya would look at the two back to back and a question began to pop in his head.

"You think they are descendants from any of your allies Grandmasters?" Midoriya asked with curiosity to which the Lin Kuei Grandmaster would answer.

"As far as we can tell, it doesn't seem like it. They may be from the same group of species but that doesn't mean they'll be direct descendants Midoriya. However they both are carrying Zaterran blood in them, Asui seems to carry more of the reptilian characteristics but at a smaller degree while Ashido carries the Acid ability that the Zaterran's were known for." Liang said as Uraraka would take her position next in the test with a guy who had a tail with a yellow tuft of hair in the end.

**'Ojiro 5.49'**

**'Uraraka 7.15'**

As the timer announced the final time, Midoriya would see the next two to go up and would just look at the name he got placed with some frustration.

'**Katsuki Bakugo'**

When the class looked at the pair of names, some were hesitant as if the event from a few moments ago would repeat itself or not as they looked at the two classmates. Bakugo seemed to have a smile that one could describe filed with malice while Midoriya looked to have the expression of one filled with annoyance.

'***sigh* **Why am I constantly paired up with him?' Midoriya thought as he made his way towards the lane on the left and Bakugo would be on the right. Bakugo would position himself with his arms and palms facing behind him while Midoriya was in a standing position, just ready to run when possible. The class was interested as to why Midoriya wouldn't prepare to summon the Hellspawn as he wasn't making any preparations to do so. Bakugo, on the other hand, was thinking of this test as a way for him to establish dominance over Deku by outshining the little shit and proving that Deku shouldn't be there.

**"Ready, Start!"** The electronic voice said whereupon Bakugo would use his explosions to propel himself forward while Midoriya would begin to run while would get Bakugo a headstart of the green-haired young man. However, in a matter of a second, the class and Aizawa would see Midoriya be suddenly engulfed with embers and smoke as he would disappear right in front of them and the next thing they hear would surprise them.

**'Midoriya 3.30' **

**'Bakugo 4.13'**

The class, except for Ochako, Iida, and Aizawa would be surprised at seeing the greenette teleport as the same blonde streak haired guy from earlier will voice his question.

"DUDE I THOUGHT THAT DEMON THING WAS YOUR QUIRK?!" To which Midoriya would respond.

"I said it was one aspect of my quirks, not my quirk as a whole. It allows me to use the element of Fire to strengthen my attacks along with letting me summon and create things such as the Hellspawn and some weapons." Midoriya said which would catch the attention of a girl with black hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail at the mention of being able to create other objects but she would catch the attention of another piece of information.

"Wait, you said quirks right? So your Fire quirk isn't the only one you have?" She said which again caught the attention of most of the class as they looked at the greenette, awaiting his answer. Midoriya, realizing that he might as well say it now, decided to at least give a brief explanation so that he doesn't continue halting class.

"Yeah, I have two quirks. I'll probably be repeating myself and I don't want to delay class more than what I already did so to put it in simple terms its very similar to my Fire quirk but I use Ice which has its own abilities with it." Midoriya said as some look at the greenette young man as some would have presumed that the young man was rather plain looking and was looking like a nervous wreck during class and when he was talking with Mr. Aizawa. The opinion of many in the class was varied as some were amazed, others were somewhat still on edge because of what the green-haired young man could do, others were intrigued like the bicolored haired young man as his suspicions continued to grow all the more.

Then there's Bakugo who was fuming even more than what he was already as not only did Deku have a quirk that was proving to be formidable but also that he had two quirks that the little shit had. Not only that but something told him that Deku had them for some time considering how he was using them without a problem, then it click for him as to why Deku suddenly stopped listening to what he would tell him and not react to anything he told him, it's because he had a quirk, one that he thinks could put up a challenge to him. It now made him want to confront Deku but considering he was now on the sight of Aizawa, he needed to wait for the opportunity to confront Deku and get him to talk.

The test would continue like that with Midoriya observing the rest of the class and dealing with Bakugo's constant glaring until the bicolor young man and the same purple-haired guy would step up to the track and Midoriya would only observe the dual haired guy as he was feeling something when looking at them but did not know what it was. He would watch as he would make a path of Ice as he would slide across it as Midoriya would look surprised.

'He has an Ice quirk, neat.' Midoriya thought as they made it across the line.

**'Todoroki 4.05'**

**'Mineta 7.19'**

'Todoroki... so he is Endeavors' son.' Midoriya thought as he heard the name.

"Alright, that's enough for the first test, everyone move to the next test." Aizawa said as Midoriya would look at the dual haired individual before moving away but unknown to him, the dual haired individual was also keeping an eye on him as both made their way to the next test.

**Test 2: Grip Test**

The following test would be the grip test to measure their strength, Midoriya would use the amplification on the grip as some embers would appear on his arm and after a few moments, he would get a beep.

**'408.23 K.g' **Midoriya was pleased with the results and would notice that a guy with multiple arms named Mezo Shoji would get the highest grip score at **'540 K.g'** which Midoriya was able to appreciate at the strength that the tentacle arms guy had.

**Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

The next test would be to see how far they would be able to clear a sandbox. Bakugo would clear it with his explosions, followed by Aoyama using his naval laser, Midoriya would decide to not entirely rely on Hellfire and decided to use Cryomancy and use Rising Ice to launch himself forward which also helped him clear the sandbox which did give the class an idea of the power Midoriya had.

**Test 4: Repeated Side Step**

For this test, it required them to move between three lines nonstop which Midoriya used his Ice Slice to move between the three lines and would end in second with a purple ball haired guy named Minoru Mineta.

**Test 5: Ball Throw**

The class arrived back to the first test that Midoriya did which Aizawa allowed him not to retake which gave Midoriya time to observe the rest of the class. Midoriya saw as Uraraka would launch the ball into the stratosphere which ended up gaining a score of Infinity. Bakugo would be the next person to step up to the plate and as he reeled his arm back, he would release a yell.

"DIE!" which was followed by the sound of an explosion as there was an arc of flames and smoke.

"Die?" Midoriya asked to himself as Hanzo would respond.

"As long as he doesn't attempt to try that on anyone then it should be fine." which just made Midoriya sweatdrop at how Bakugo's usage of 'die' has become as no one seemed to question this except for him. The machine would beep and Bakugo would end up getting a score of 705.2 meters, resulting in the blonde fuming as Midoriya would hear the explosive young man complaining about not destroying Midoriya's score. After that, Midoriya would see the bicolored haired young man as he began to take his place up to the plate, Midoriya would observe him and for some odd reason that he couldn't describe feeling like they have met at one point in time and having a sense of familiarity like that one would get when seeing family. Midoriya would cross his arms as he would mutter to himself.

"Why do I feel like we have met long ago?" Midoriya asked himself as he saw him place the ball on the ground as was launched into the air by an Ice Pillar. After seeing this display would see him place a hand on the pillar as it began to steam and melt which made him realize that like him, he also has Fire and Ice.

"We understand what you mean Izuku and there is a reason to that." Hanzo said as Midoriya would ask again.

"Why is that?"

"That is because like you, he is a member of the clans. More specifically mine and Hanzo's descendant, your distant cousin by blood." Liang said as Midoriya would freeze in place as he heard of the revelation. He remembered Hanzo and Liang talking about other clan members being somewhere out there but did not think that there would be more family that he did not know. All his life, he only known of two people that were his family, his mom and dad and even then his dad would rarely be at home with them and he didn't know much of his grandparents either. Now here he learned that he had more family, a distant family with a distant cousin sure but it was more family that he didn't know of, but that made him have questions that he wanted to ask and more but before he could continue his train of thought would be broken as he heard a massive blast catch his attention as he would see a massive cannon be next to the plate along with the same spiky ponytailed who had her top open revealing a black bra that revealed her breast which made the greenette look away as a blush crept upon his face.

The following test would be sit-ups, seated toe touch, and long-distance run which Midoriya would do relatively well in but which each test that was concluded, he would watch Todoroki as the revelation was still being processed.

**A Few Minutes Later **

Aizawa would take a few minutes to tally up the class results and in the meantime, Midoriya would converse with Hanzo and Liang about the news they shared with him.

"How long did you guys known about him being our family?" Midoriya asked as he would catch glances now and then.

"We were able to confirm during that first trial Midoriya." Liang said as Hanzo followed up with the answer.

"Remember what we told you during your first day of training." Hanzo asked.

"That you two could sense other members but couldn't pinpoint them?" Midoriya said.

"Right and we needed some confirmation. During the first test, we were able to confirm that with Todoroki using Cryomancy though it seems he is not taping into Hellfire or using them like how you can Midoriya." Liang said

"What do you mean? We have the same quirks?"

"In a sense, you both have Cryomancy and Hellfire, however, the way that you allocate that power and how you use them seems to be different." Hanzo said as Midoriya began to further question.

"What do you mean by that Master Hanzo?"

"We trained you to focus on fighting up close and to use your powers sparingly otherwise you'll tire yourself. From what we saw with Shoto on the trials, he seems to primarily use the basic element of Ice and no matter how much he used he doesn't seem to grow tired." Which began to make sense to the greenette.

"So in other words, I use my quirks to focus on close Kombat while Shoto uses his to just make Ice and Fire?" Midoriya asked to which the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster would answer.

"In the simplest of forms, yes." Hanzo replied which Midoriya wouldn't be able to respond as Aizawa finished up tallying the scores.

"Okay, your scores are simply the total marks you got from each test. We'll be wasting too much time so I'll just show you all the results." Aizawa said as he clicked his remote and a projector showed the total scores.

**1\. Momo Yaoyorozu**

**2\. Izuku Midoriya**

**3\. Shoto Todoroki**

**4\. Katsuki Bakugo**

**5\. Tenya Iida**

**6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**

**7\. Mezo Shoji**

**8\. Mashirao Ojiro **

**Kirishima**

**10\. Mina Ashido**

**11\. Ochaco Uraraka**

**12\. Koji Koda**

**13\. Rikido Sato**

**14\. Tsuyu Asui**

**15\. Yuga Aoyama**

**16\. Hanta Sero**

**17\. Denki Kaminari**

**18\. Kyoka Jiro**

**19\. Toru Hagakure**

**20\. Minoru Mineta**

Midoriya would hear the purple-haired guy fall to his knees and cry at being last place.

"NOOO, I'M EXPELLED ON THE FIRST DAY! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANGE TO HIT AND LOOK ATTHE BABEES!" Mineta said as Kaminari tried to calm the crying midget while some were not as sympathetic to him.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. No one is going home.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAATT!" Most of 1-A yelled as Aizawa would once more smile creepily at them.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." to which Midoriya would hear Yaoyorozu.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." to which most of the class would respond.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD US!" as this was wrapping up Midoriya would release a sigh of relief knowing that at least he would be keeping his seat in the class.

"I can't believe he would trick us like that." Midoriya thought as Hanzo would reply.

"It is a simple trick that works wonders Izuku. Manage to give some students at the Shirai Ryu temple motivation." which got his attention.

"Wait, you two knew it was a trick?!" to which Liang would answer.

"Midoriya, we are your masters and have taught hundreds of others as well. I'm surprised that someone in your time is still able to trick you all with that trick."

"You couldn't have said anything!" Midoriya said out loud which got him a few stares before looking away as if trying to forgot that he said anything during which he got a response from Hanzo.

"We did it for the same reason your professor did it. To ensure you were giving it effort and not just using with what works." which Midoriya decided to release a sigh of defeat knowing he wasn't going to win an argument with his masters any time soon so he dropped it altogether.

"At the very least I know where I stand now." Midoriya said as he heard Aizawa.

"Class is dismissed. Go and change out of your gym where and a syllabus should be available back in class, look over it." Aizawa said as he would walk away leaving the class to relax after a surprisingly tense first day of classes.

**Some Time Later (End of the Day)**

Thus the end of the day finally came, many of 1-A's class members were still hanging around the classroom either getting to know one another of taking a breather from the long day. This is where Midoriya was as he would stretch both arms forward and release a few cracks as he stretches himself before laying himself on top of his desk. This small break would be interrupted soon as he began to feel some light taps coming from the back on his neck which the greenette raised his head to see who was calling his attention as saw the same purple-haired girl from earlier with one of her jacks coiling back towards her lobe as Midoriya sat himself up.

"Hey." She said

"Oh hi." Midoriya responded as the girl responded.

"Is your head still fried from being use as target practice by that 'demon'?" She asked as Midoriya rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment at everyone seeing the Hellspawn's early actions.

"No, I'm fine. Should have known things were too good when it started listening for once. It usually does that." Midoriya said as the girl looked confused at what he said.

"Wait so this wasn't the first time it decided to attack you?" To which Midoriya would respond.

"Not really, It would usually ignore me but when it did come out things would usually end with it throwing something at me but that usually was garbage." Midoriya said which just made the girl look at him as Midoriya continued.

"Honestly I was too ecstatic to see that it listened for once that I thought it wouldn't throw something at me." Midoriya said releasing a small chuckle which the girl couldn't help but join in as the energy he was showing her was passing to her.

"Anyways again thank you for helping me ehhh... I don't think I caught your name yet." Midoriya said as the girl would be standing over his desk.

"The name is Kyoka Jirou and from what I saw in the tally your name is Izuku Midoriya." She said which he would give a nod before she continued.

"Well it was nice meeting you once more Midoriya plus you can think of it as repayment for helping me that one time." Jirou said which Midoriya would tilt his head to the side in confusion as he heard what she said.

"W-wait we met before?" Midoriya said which Jirou would look at him in slight shock before remembering the circumstances of their first meeting.

"Right, we didn't necessarily meet properly the first time but I was hoping to meet you once more here." Jirou said as she began to twirl one of her ear jacks once more in her finger while looking somewhat to the side as Midoriya would listen attentively.

"A few months ago, at night time in a park, do you remember helping a girl from an asshole and telling her to run?" The purple-haired girl said as Midoriya was trying to remember by racing through his head any memory that sounded familiar. Then as if a lightbulb finally turns on its switch, Midoriya's face lit up with realization as he realizes who she was, the girl he helped so long ago, the first person he saved.

"Oh! N-now I remember! I remember now, you were the girl I helped at the park." Midoriya said which Jirou stopped twirling her jack as she released a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that the 'demon' didn't scramble your memory." Jirou said as Midoriya didn't know whether that was a compliment. However, this would be caught by the purple-haired girl as she looked at him in the eyes.

"In seriousness, I'm glad that you remembered me and..." she stopped as Midoriya looked at her. For some odd reason, he felt a sense of deja vu from how they were in as he looked at her form. As Midoriya looked at her, he realized she didn't finish her sentence.

"And?" The greenette asked which the purple-haired girl would respond once more.

"Thank you for saving me from that asshole that night." She said as Midoriya would blush slightly at the thanks as he would stumble on his words.

"I-it was n-no problem Jirou. Y-you were in trouble and I had to help." Midoriya said as he couldn't keep up with eye contact before he continued.

"By the way how were you after the incident? I couldn't find you and I began to have worried since I couldn't makecontactinfindingyouandtheniwentolookatanyreportthatmayhavebeenreportedduringthattimetogetsomeinformation***Agh***" Midoriya yelped at as he felt a slight pain in his left arm as he just realizes he bombarded her with his muttering, something that was echoed by his masters.

"Izuku, we know we said to better communicate with girls but we did not mean to bombard them." Hanzo said as Liang would add on.

"Again, more work is needed in that department but you are progressing." Liang said as Midoriya would just try to shift his focus back to Jirou as he looked at what jabbed him in his arm and saw that it was two flesh-colored appendages that he realizes were her Jacks. She pulled them out as they began to recoil back to a shorter length as Midoriya would observe in fascination.

"I forgot to ask you earlier but is that your quirk?" To which Jirou responded.

"Yeah, it's called 'Earphone Jack' and it allows me to not only hear well from whatever I connect them to but also lets me send my heartbeat as a vibration to whatever I connect it to. Although compared to what you can do, I won't say its as impressive." Jirou said as Midoriya responded.

"I think it's cool. Not only would you able to hear anyone that may try to ambush you or if anyone is nearby but also works well to attack as well. Plus you saw the Hellspawn and what it did." Midoriya said as he tapped his forehead to reference what he was talking about which bought brought aww from the purple-haired girl and a chuckle. Despite carrying two quirks in him, he was very modest about it, not bolstering about it, and praising her and what her quirk could do, sure he could be somewhat awkward it made him interesting to talk with. As she stopped her chuckling she faced the greenette once more.

"You sure are an odd boy you know Midoriya." She said which Midoriya could only scratch his head as a response.

"T-thanks J-jirou." Midoriya said as his nervousness was beginning to creep back in the longer the spent more time with her. Having run out of things she wanted to say, Jirou would cut the conversation short between the two.

"Anyways, I hope to see you around Mophead." Jirou said as Midoriya looked confused at the nickname.

"Mophead?" Midoriya asked as the girl released a sigh as she turned to him.

"Your hair. It's all over the place, like a mop. Hence Mophead. Unless broccoli boy sounds like a better name?" Jirou asked teasingly at the greenette which just got him to stutter in embarrassment.

"N-nope Mophead is fine!" Midoriya asked as it would bring again a small chuckle from Jirou as she looked at him one last time before leaving the classroom.

"You certainly are odd you know. But, I guess that what made you stick out to me. Anyways see ya around." Jirou said before Midoriya was left in an embarrassing state as he didn't know what to do but his masters seemed to have an idea.

"That girl seemed to have taken an interest in you Midoriya." Liang said.

"I-I don't think she will s-see me like that Grandmasters!?" Midoriya whispered yelled as it caught the attention of a few in class before everyone returned to their activities.

"Hehe, just some family teasing Izuku." Hanzo said which Midoriya would look with a deadpanned look at the Shirai Ryu teasing even though the man was serious for the most part.

"Regardless, we needed to talk to you about Earthrealms defenses." Hanzo said which Midoriya shock all embarrass as he refocused on the discussion.

"Is there any problem?"

"Aside from not having recruited or know the identity of the rest aside from Shoto, that is as much concern we have Izuku." Hanzo said as Liang added on.

"Look, we know you have your focus on being a hero, but do not forget your other objective Midoriya. Peace has settled in the realm for a few centuries now, while not necessarily bad to not enjoy the serenity that it brought, it is better to have a force ready to defend the realm as darker times may be closer than what you may think." Liang said which Midoriya was left thinking for a bit.

"What about the heroes? Not that the descendants are not needed but if we need forces to be ready to fight then why not get the heroes to help us?" Midoriya asked to which Liang responded quickly.

"Midoriya, unless the heroes know about the existence of the other realms and the dangers that they hold, telling them because me and Hanzo, both of who can't communicate with the outside world aside from you, told you because of it, they will lot listen." Liang said which did bring a good point in what they meant as he would just be thought of as crazy if he used that as his excuse.

"What about Uncle Enji? Shoto's dad, If we can convince him then maybe we can gain help that way." Midoriya said which Hanzo would respond to.

"As we said, unless he knows of the other realms existence and dangers, we aren't certain that we could gain their support." Which made Midoriya release a sigh of defeat at the constant dead end as he put a hand in his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"I may not be able to convince him but..." Midoriya said as he glances at Todoroki who was beginning to leave the classroom.

"If I talk to Shoto, maybe we can gain his support." Midoriya said which he would hear a pause between the two masters for a brief moment because Liang responded.

"That would be a good place as any to start Midoriya. You know both Todoroki and your relation to both clans, which can help if joining our efforts." To which the greenette would respond.

"You are right Grandmaster." Midoriya said as now he had a plan of attack to set in motion, however, how would he approach the matter because he doubted telling him about their ancestors being inside their head would do any good. He needs to find a way to convince him but how were some of the thoughts that would be running through his mind as he began packing his stuff to finally go home.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Midoriya was making his way through the building, where he came across Iida.

"Midoriya, how are you dealing with your head injury?" The tall navy haired man asked the greenette as he would reply.

"I'm ok. Remember, healing." Midoriya said as he tapped his forehead to empathize his point.

"True but wouldn't it have been better to get Recovery Girl to check on you just Incase?" To which Midoriya would just shrug at the question.

"I would be bothering her too much since I can heal myself. Besides the Hellspawn usually does things like that so I'm accustomed to it throwing something at me, it just caught me off guard today." To which Iida responded as the two began to walk side by side.

"Isn't that worrisome that the 'Hellspawn' as you call it attacks you when you call it?" Iida asked which Midoriya continued.

"Well that's why I rarely call him since it would be too much trouble but after what happened today, it gave me a brand in my hand that allowed me to have some control over what I tell it to do. It still threw a ball at me sure but at least now I have a way for it to listen to me." Midoriya said which brought a look of understanding from the navy haired man as he cupped his chin with his right hand.

"Give Your thanks to Mr. Aizawa for that development then. To think that when I saw him I question if he was the 'best of the best' at U.A. To think he would use a lie such as expulsion to help encourage us to give it our best. I was taken in by Mr. Aizawa. I may not agree with it in the end but I guess it was necessary for the end." Iida said as Midoriya looks at the navy haired guy.

"You know, to think that I thought you were just very serious all the time Iida but that's because you do care a lot of our studies and to give our best. I appreciate that." Midoriya said.

"Thank you Midoriya and once more I apologize on the way we met. We started on the wrong foot and I hope I can become someone worth your friendship." To which Midoriya would just wave his hands in front of him.

"I-it's fine Iida, trust me you were doing what was for the best." Midoriya said as Iida prepared to protest.

"Hey! Wait! You two heading to the train station, right!? The bluenette and greenette heard calling from behind them as they saw Uraraka running towards them.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl." Iida said.

"Yes, I'm Ochako Uraraka. I saw you were walking with Midoriya and I thought we could all head to the train station together!" She said as she paused for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face before turning to the bluenette.

"Okay, let's see if I can get this right. You're Tenya Iida," Uraraka said before turning to the greenette.

"And you are Deku Midoriya right?" Uraraka asked which Midoriya froze at the mention of Deku which would result in the greenette responding.

"Uhh...D-Deku isn't my name?" To which Uraraka, with a look of confusion on her face began to explain herself.

"Huh? But that exploding guy, Bakugo, yelled out 'DEKU!' at you during the tests so I figure that was your name." She said as Midoriya would ease a bit seeing how she did not mean it in a bad spirit, unlike his childhood tormentor. Seeing that he shouldn't feel sadness or anger at her for being curious, he would clarify for her.

"Actually... Izuku is my first name. Deku was just a stupid nickname Bakugo would use to insult me since we were little... it had various meanings but 'useless' would be the most common use for me…" Midoriya said in a bit of sorrow at the history of the nickname which seemed to brought some reaction from the two as Iida would be rapidly chopping both arms.

"An insult? Is that any way to treat a classmate!" And for Uraraka she would look embarrassed at the misunderstanding at what the name meant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said as she felt bad for bringing up the nickname.

"But you know... 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!'. Meaning 'never give up', so in a way I like it." She said as Midoriya would look at the brunette with surprise at what she said. Anyone that heard his nickname and the meaning behind it, they would just use Deku how it was meant to be used on but Uraraka, she decided that rather than leave the name into having a negative connotation, give it a new, better meaning to it. The green-haired young man would let a small smile form on his face as he looked at the ground before turning to face Uraraka.

"You said you like it right?" Midoriya asked which got a small nod from the brunette.

"Well, you can call me Deku then Uraraka." Midoriya said which seemed to have brought a bright smile to the brunette's face and confusion from both Iida and his two Grandmasters as they all responded immediately.

"Midoriya, you just accepted it way to easily" Iida, Hanzo, and Liang all said at the same time at the perplexing response of the greenette which would result in said greenette trying to cover his head with his arms as his face became red and tried looking away.

"It's like a Copernican Revolution… " Midoriya murmured which got a sigh of defeat from the three but a confused look from Uraraka.

"Co-pe?" She began to say.

"It's ok Uraraka, never mind. Wait you said you were going to the train station as well right?" Midoriya asked hoping to change the subject which judging from the change in look from Uraraka it must have worked.

"Oh yeah, it should be in one of the stations so we can all walk there." She said as Iida would add on to the conversation despite still trying to recover from how the two were able to change subjects quickly.

"In that case, we should get a move on, otherwise we may miss our trains." Iida said which got a nod of understanding from the two as they all made their way to the station.

Hanzo and Liang would be observing the scene happening and the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster could only comment at what he was seeing.

"Izuku has grown a lot since we first met him a year ago."

"He has Hanzo. He still has much more growing to do but we should be glad that he now is carrying the clans with honor." Liang said which brought a smile from the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster.

"On that, you are right Liang." He said before changing the subject.

"Do you think the remaining members of our clans will be ready to join him?" To which Liang would give some thought before responding.

"It is hard to say Hanzo. Out of the two that we don't know of, one feels more strongly with their power than the other, maybe the weaker sign doesn't know about their clan?" Liang said as Hanzo responded.

"There's a possibility. We won't know until we see signs that they are members." Hanzo said as he released a sigh.

"We already are asking a lot from Izuku in finding the descendants of our allies, we can ask of him in finding two of our clan members when the opportunity arises." Hanzo said as both Grandmasters would just watch their descendant walk and talk with the bluenette and brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s about it and to answer some confusions “The flow of the white well” is what Shirai Ryu suppose to mean hence why I used that for the the file name. There’s not much for me to say other than saying I wish you all a happy holiday season, if you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, or any other holiday that you may celebrate I hope you all are having a good time and enjoy spending time with those close to you and cherish them as you won’t always have them there with you. Anyways I’ll see y’all next time and hopefully I may be able to get the next chapter done by the end of the year and if I’m lucky and don’t decide to be a couch potato maybe by Christmas morning so wish me good luck on that. So once more Happy Holidays to you all, I hope you all have a wonderful time and whatever day you are reading this that you have a great day. Until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11 signing out.


	6. The Quiet Before the Storm

Midoriya and the rest of 1-A were able to survive their first day at the hands of their professor Aizawa. Now they all will be facing one of their first challenges while attending U.A.

"Which one of these English sentences is wrong y'all?" Present Mic asked as he pointed to four different sentences in the chalkboard.

**1) The man whom I respect most is my father**

**2) That is the house in which he lived **

**3) I well remember the day on which we both met**

**4) Please tell me that all you know**

They may be enrolled in the Hero Course at U.A, but like any educational system, they are required to attend certain curriculums in order to pass. Many of the students, more notably Ashido and Kaminari, were along the lines of _so normal _while seemingly struggling to keep their attention on what their professor Present Mic was saying which didn't go unnoticed by the Voice Hero.

"Everyone heads up! Give it an attempt to keep the train going! " Present Mic said with energy as he would increase his volume to try and get their attention back to the assignment which somewhat works as some in the class were now paying attention. Midoriya would be giving it some thought as he ran the four sentences through his head.

"Let's see, maybe it could be Number Three or Number Four but which one?" Midoriya said as he leaned his head into his left palm as he twirls his pen in his right hand as he began to hear Hanzo talk.

"**'Please tell me all that you know' **would be the correct way to pronounce the sentence so it would be Number Four Midoriya." Hanzo said which made Midoriya lose his grip on his own as it would go flying off of his hand and onto the floor as Midoriya would quickly ask his Grandmaster while trying to get the pen on the floor.

"W-wait Master Hanzo you speak English?!" Midoriya whispered yelled to the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster as he grabbed the pen from the floor.

"Midoriya do you know the answer to the board?" The greenette heard the Voice hero say which made him realize he probably attracted too much attention to himself as he would straighten himself at his desk and try to answer as best he possibly could.

"Uh... I said that the Fourth Sentence would be the wrong one since you would be saying 'Please tell me all that you know'." Midoriya said which the class would go quiet for a few moments. The green-haired young man would take that brief moment in questioning what decisions had led him to this moment. However, all that doubt would be dashed when Present Mic would extend his finger towards him and raise his voice.

**"CORRRECCCT Midoriya!" **To which Midoriya release a sigh of relief at getting the answer correct as he leaned back in his chair.

"To answer your question Izuku, yes we speak English. That was how we were able to communicate back with our allies." Hanzo said as Midoriya would try to quietly respond back to his masters.

"That must of been handy. I mean learning another language. But could you two next time not help me in answer these questions. I feel like it would be cheating on my part if I got you two to assist me in this." Midoriya said as the Lin Kuei Grandmaster would respond back.

"We apologize on that Midoriya, but yes you are certain that it was helpful learning English, especially against many of our enemies who would usually talk before we began all our fights." Liang said which Midoriya would raise an eye at.

"Wait so are you two telling me that you let your enemies finish their speeches before you fought?" Midoriya asked with a deadpanned look which Liang would continue to add.

"Indeed it was true Midoriya, our allies and enemies did the same when either side started a fight. Although why do you ask?" The Grandmaster asked with Midoriya responding back.

"If you two knew that your enemies would always give a speech right before you fought them, why didn't you two or anyone else for that matter attack while they talking?" Midoriya asked with dumbfoundedness in his tone which both Hanzo and Liang would try to respond.

"That is an easy explanation to answer Izuku, the reason for that was because..." then the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster went silent as Liang would respond.

"The reason for that is..." both Grandmasters went silent afterward as they both tried to form some sort of cohesion.

"Huh... why didn't any of us attack?" Hanzo and Liang both asked themselves which Midoriya would facepalm at the failed reasoning from his two Grandmasters which did not go unnoticed by the blonde-haired professor.

"Midoriya are you paying attention?! And if so, why are you facepalming?!" Present Mic announces which made the greenette raise his head from his hand as he would flail his hands in front of himself as his face became red with embarrassment.

"N-no reason!" Midoriya announced as he would bury his face back into his notes as he got glances from many in his classroom with a laugh coming from Bakugo and a few giggles from a few other members as well.

However a few seats away from Midoriya, the dual haired Todoroki would be listening in closely to the conversation of the greenette as the mention of Grandmasters and fights with allies were themes that Midoriya would speak of. Todoroki seemed to have just about every evidence under the sun to confront Midoriya about his suspicions but he couldn't do anything until he had a solid confirmation, otherwise, it would compromise the Lin Kuei. Until the time arrives, he would confront the green-haired young man and hopefully, Midoriya isn't part of that bastard of a man he calls a father's clan.

**Some Hours Later**

The lunch hour has arrived and with it, the students from different departments ranging from the General Education courses, the Support Courses, the Bussiness Courses, and the Hero Courses all ate together at the main cafeteria.

"Everyone from all different courses eating together as one." Liang said as Hanzo would respond back.

"It's reminiscent of our time when our students would eat together under one roof." The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster said as Midoriya took a bite of his rice, courtesy of the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush

"Awktwuwly I've bween mweawning two awk." Midoriya would try to say through the food in his mouth.

"For goodness sakes Izuku, if you are going to talk at least swallow." Hanzo said as Midoriya would swallow the rest of his rice.

"Now what is it that you were trying to say Midoriya." Liang asked as Midoriya would clean his mouth with a napkin.

"Sorry, I've been meaning to ask, you two trained various students before me. Were there any that stuck out to you?" Midoriya asked.

"You mean like a 'star student'?" The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster asked as Midoriya respond.

"Yeah, something like that." The green-haired young man asked as he would hear a 'hmm' from his two Grandmasters before Hanzo was the first to answer.

"Back when I was Grandmaster, we would accept individuals who came from disasters caused by the invasion three centuries ago. During that time, a close friend of mine Kenshi Takahashi would come looking for me after a band of criminals known as 'The Red Dragons' would murder his wife when they didn't find him in the location." Hanzo explained as Midoriya could only hear with anger inside, listening to how some criminals would just kill someone even if it wasn't their target. The greenette would comment on the story.

"Was Mr. Takahashi looking for you so that you could help him get revenge for his wife?" Midoriya asked which would be answered quickly by Hanzo.

"No. He was angry for certain and planned to go hunt down the man that killed his wife, but Kenshi had more important matters to attend to." Hanzo said which the greenette would begin to ask as he took a small bite of his food.

"What did he have to do that needed your assistance, Master Hanzo?"

"To train and keep his son, Takeda Takahashi, safe." Hanzo said which Midoriya would take a moment of silence before swallowing the food in his mouth.

"His son?"

"Yes, while his wife got killed, his son was able to survive the attempted murder. They were close to killing them both right as they entered Shirai Ryu territory. After everything was said and done, Kenshi asked of me to train his son and lie to him about his mother's murder.." Hanzo said as Midoriya would feel more of the same anger raise a bit at the last detail as he rose his voice to a whisper yell to not attract anyone's attention.

"Why would you lie to him, especially if his father left him on your care?"

"Kenshi knew that if Takeda were to figure out the truth then he would seek out vengeance against those who killed his mother unprepared. That is why he was put under my care. Not only would Takeda be safe under the Shirai Ryu but he would be trained in the ways of the clan to ensure that he did not face those who were after him unprepared." Hanzo said as Midoriya would understand the justification for the decisions they made.

"I-I'm sorry for questioning your decision Master Hanzo."

"No need to apologize Izuku, your anger is justified. Truth be told, Takeda had an equal amount of anger when we told him the truth. However, because he was able to focus that he became one of the best warriors we had, dedicated himself to the clan and fought in its honor when we recommended he join a Special Force unit by Cage." Hanzo said as the greenette would comment on it.

"Seems like you were close to him Master Hanzo."

"He may have been put under my guardianship, but he was like a son to me Izuku." Hanzo finish saying as the greenette took admiration towards the bond Hanzo had with his student. Now with Hanzo having finished his side, Midoriya would ask his other Grandmaster who has remained silent throughout the whole conversation.

"What about you Grandmaster?" Midoriya asked as he only got a sigh of response from Liang before Hanzo responded to him.

"Forgive him Izuku, Liang didn't necessarily have a special bond with all his students. He was a great teacher and one that pushed them to their best which earned him respect as a Grandmaster but did not have a tight bond with all his students." Hanzo said as the greenette look confused at this since it he figured there must have been a student like how Hanzo had Takeda. Feeling like there needed to be more justification, Liang would talk once more to his descendant.

"There was a reason for that Midoriya. Remember how I said when I was recruited into the Lin Kuei that members would be abducted from their homes?" To which Midoriya gave a hum of agreement.

"After I took the position of Grandmaster, I changed the method of recruitment. Only those who we saw as skilled could be allowed to join. Along the way, I held a tournament that would decide to would be allowed into the Lin Kuei, during which one contender would go through all opponents without a problem and would be the one to win." Liang said as the greenette was now intrigued by the story.

"And who was that?"

"Her name was Frost, another Cryomancer like us who had potential and ambition but was overshadowed by her arrogance. That was a reason for why I took her in, so that she may better hone her skills into a respectable warrior that could have been one of the greatest warriors our clan had." The Lin Kuei Grandmaster said as Midoriya could hear in the tone of his master was both sorrow and regret.

"It seemed like you saw great things in her Grandmaster." The greenette said as Liang would answer back.

"I did Midoriya, I just wished I could of better guided her." Liang said as that small detail would catch Midoriyas attention.

"What do you mean?" the green-haired young man asked but before he could get a response, he would feel a tap in his right shoulder. He would turn and see that it was Jirou who would be tapping him with one of her jacks as the greenette would also notice that both Iida and Uraraka were right behind her.

"Hey Mophead, can we sit here with you?" the purple-haired girl asked Midoriya as he would reply with the nod of his head.

"Yeah sure." the greenette said as the trio of friends would take their seats with Iida sitting in front of Midoriya, Uraraka next to the navy haired guy, and Jirou sitting right next to the green-haired young man.

"Midoriya, how do you find our courses?" Iida asked as Greenette as he swallows his food before continuing.

"It has been good so far. What about you?" Midoriya asked the navy haired young man as he responded back with enthusiasm.

"It is excellent, though I am surprised that despite us being in the Hero Course, the curriculum is not that different from what we usually have gone through." Iida said as Uraraka would add on to the conversation.

"Actually I've been meaning to ask, remember our class later today, Hero Basic Training, why is it that out of all our classes it is the only one where we do not know who our professor is?" the brunette asked as it was curious as to why there was no mention of who would be teaching the class but would get at least a theory from Jirou as to why.

"Maybe there was a typo when making the syllabus?" The purple-haired girl said as Iida would jump in, flailing his arms in a robotic fashion.

"If that is the case then it is unacceptable for the top Hero University in Japan to allow such a simple mistake from passing through on the syllabus!" the bluenette said as Midoriya, after taking another bite of his lunch, responded with his own thought.

"Maybe they wanted to keep it a surprise to us, like with the Zero Pointer, remember Iida?" The greenette said as both Uraraka and Iida got a flashback of the Zero Pointer during the Entrance Exam and the image of seeing Midoriya explode from the ground with Fire and splitting the Zero Pointer in half as the bluenette would respond.

"That could be possible, though if that is the case, Midoriya, please don't put yourself in danger like that again, nearly gave us all a shock." Iida asked as Jirou remembered what Mr. Aizawa told them on what Midoriya did during the Zero Pointer.

"I'm actually curious, Mr. Aizawa said that Mophead took down the Zero Pointer but how exactly? That thing didn't exactly look like it would break with just Mopheads Ice or Fire." Jirou asked while Midoriya would try to answer, Uraraka would beat him to the punch.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Aizawa never did explain it. What happened was that Deku tried to save me from it since I was trapped underneath some rubble and while I tried calling for help, no one came." Uraraka said as Iida felt guilty at that detail since he will admit that he did try to help or hear her cries as he, along with many others, were running from the Zero Pointer.

"Uraraka before continuing, I would like to say sorry for now having helped you at that time." Iida said giving a small bow as the brunette would wave her hands in front of her.

"N-no no its ok Iida, plus I don't hold it against. I mean you did see how big that Bot was." Uraraka said as she moved her hand outwards to help illustrate the size of the bot.

"But anyways, Deku would run to help me but the Zero Pointer would try to stop him, even punched Deku straight through the ground at first." Uraraka said as she threw a fist to the ground to show her point which seemed to shock the purple-haired girl at the danger Midoriya put himself in.

"Oh yeah trust me, that was not pleasant." the greenette said calmly while he continued eating away at his lunch as Uraraka continued with the explanation.

"Then after Deku came out of the ground he threw Fire Balls at its arms and then the Zero Pointer started making beeping noises along with its lights blinking and Deku threw a big chain at it, jumped over it.."

"WAIT JUMP OVER THE ZERO POINTER, HOW?!" Jirou asked seeing the bizarreness of the story as she had a hard time understanding how Mophead could jump over the Zero Pointer with a chain attached to it considering the thing was the size of a building.

"He just jumped and then fell through the ground and appeared again covered in Fire, pull the chain and blam the Zero Pointer split in half and exploded." Uraraka said as she was moving her arms around in a very animated way to emphasize her points as Jirou looked just shocked at the amount of trouble the greenette went through in saving the brunette despite him not getting any pointer for destroying the Zero Pointer.

"Right and then Midoriya began to fall to the ground where thankfully Uraraka got to him before he made contact." Iida said as he recalled those final moments as Midoriya who was listening to the story would comment on it.

"Ohhh so that is what I did during all of that. " which Jirou looked at him in dumbfoundedness.

"Wait so you don't remember any of that?!" To which the greenette would move his head side to side.

"Nope, all I remember is throwing the chain and next thing I know I'm in the ground and I somehow destroyed the Zero Poin***ARGH***" Midoriya said in pain as he jumped slightly in his seat and noticed that Jirous jacks were impaling his left arm as he looked at the purple-haired girl.

"What was that for!?" Midoriya asked rubbing his arm as Jirou responded back.

"For putting yourself in so much danger! Mophead you can't just throw yourself like that without expecting to get through unscathed." Jirou said as Midoriya would scratch the back of his head as he was about to respond until he remembered a detail from the Exam as he would look away from the purple-haired girl and faced the brunette.

"Wait hang on Jirou, you just help me remember something. Hey Uraraka, quick question." the greenette said as it caught the gravity girls' attention.

"Did you have a sibling or relative also take the Entrance Exam?" Midoriya asked as Uraraka looks at him confused.

"No, Pretty sure I was the only one in my family to take the exam. Why are you asking that Deku?"

"Well because during it there was a girl that looked very similar to you. Like they had the same shade of brown hair, short height, also similar hairstyle but I couldn't catch her name since I was recovering from being thrown through a wall and.."

"Wait what?!" Uraraka said with shock and worry as Midoriya continued.

"Yeah, I may have accidentally looked away from a bot and got thrown through a brick wall. Thankfully I'm ok, remember healing." Midoriya said as he tapped the side of his head to emphasize his point which Iida did remember the greenette talk about how he could recover from injuries due to that. However, to Jirou, she would launch her jacks once more into Midoriya's arm which the greenette would jolt once again from the quick pain.

"Ouch! Can you please not do that." Midoriya asked with a weary smile to the purple-haired girl as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"***Ugh* **Whatever, look Mophead please if you are going to throw yourself into danger like that, at least make sure that you don't accidentally kill yourself in the process." Jirou said as Midoriya would scratch the back of his head as he looked at both Uraraka and Iida who seemed to also share the same thought as Jirou since they saw first hand, all of them, just how far Midoriya would go to help some. After a few moments of thinking, Midoriya would look at the purple-haired girl and give his answer.

"I'll try." Which seemed to satisfy the girl as she seemed to ease up a bit.

'Better not tell them about how I accidentally cornered myself in that group of bots or I won't hear the end of it.' Midoriya thought as he decided to change subjects before delving deeper into the topic. The greenette would give it a few moments of thought before realizing that he did not know what to talk about at the moment with the purple-haired girl since they have only known each other a handful of times and they mostly talked about him doing something that hurt him back. Seeing their descendant having some conflict, Hanzo and Liang would try to help out.

"Midoriya remember what we been telling you about?" Liang asked as Midoriya would be brought out of his thoughts.

"About not dropping my guard?" Midoriya whispered which didn't go unnoticed by Jirou as it seemed the greenette forgot about her heighten hearing due to her quirk.

'He is odd indeed.' Jirou thought as she continued to look at the greenette.

"No Izuku, about talking more comfortably with girls, here's your chance to better communicate." Hanzo said as Midoriya began to grow slightly red in embarrassment as he began to stammer.

"W-What? No no no no, look I know you said I need to improve but you two know I'm not good at talking with them." Midoriya tried to excuse himself which would be a poor attempt by the green-haired young man as he heard a sigh from the Lin Kuei Grandmaster.

"***sigh* **Midoriya, you had no trouble taking to her a few moments ago. What is so different now?" Liang asked as the greenette would stop and think in coming up with an excuse that seemed to not have any which the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster would emphasize.

"Right you have no real reason and like you said you aren't good taking to them and won't get any better unless you attempt it, understood?" To which the greenette would stammer once more for a response.

"B-but what do I say to her?" Midoriya asked again in a whisper which Jirou would decide to stop Midoriya's apparently talking to himself which was odd seeing him trying to have a conversation.

"Say what to me Mophead?" Jirou asked which seemed to spook the green-haired young man as he slightly jumped in his seat. He looked to be trying to make up an answer as she waited for him to respond, during which she turned to Iida and Uraraka.

"Does this happen to him a lot?" She asked as Uraraka gave a shrug and Iida crossed his arms.

"Not sure, he became like that yesterday when Uraraka introduced herself." Iida said which gave Jirou a hint that maybe Mophead didn't know how to respond to girls properly. She would turn back to the greenette and realize he was still stammering during which she would respond.

"Mophead, remember I can hear you talking to yourself again. If you want to talk about something then there's no issue about it. We are all here for the next four years, might as well get to know each other right?" Jirou said as it brought a halt to Midoriya's murmurings as he looked at the purple-haired girl. Taking the advice from not only his masters but also Jirou that talking is fine, he took a deep breath as mustered up the most confidence he could and said the first thing to come to his head.

"S-so Hows the weather today?!" It didn't exactly pan out.

Jirou looked at him in confusement for a few moments as a pregnant silence fill the space in between them and if Midoriya could see his two masters, he would be seeing the two of them facepalming at the sudden burst from their student.

"Really?" Midoriya heard Jirou say as he waved his hands in front of him.

"W-What I meant to say was***cough*** is there any kind of music you like?" The greenette said as it caught the attention of the purplenette as she looks him in the eyes.

"What brought up that question?" To which Midoriya scratched the side of his face as he looked to the side.

"Well I didn't want to make assumptions but you can call it a hunch that I thought you may like music with your quirk being sound base." Midoriya said.

"So you think that because my quirk is sound base that I may like music?" Jirou asked as Midoriya would turn a shade of red as he responded.

"Is it bad I assumed?" The greenette asked as the purplenett would chuckle at Midoriya.

"Relax Mophead, don't think that everything you think or say will be bad ok, I was just caught by surprise." She said which seemed to have eased the greenette as Jirou continued.

"But yeah, I like music. I like rock, metal, and punk genre along with a few others. I can also play some instruments as well." She said as Midoriya had his attentive attention on her which she couldn't deny was nice seeing someone be interested in music.

"Really, that sounds amazing!" Midoriya said as the two would continue their conversation from there. Both Grandmasters would look at the scene unfolding as they both breathe a sigh.

"That went better than expected." Hanzo said as Liang replied.

"It'll be a work in progress but..." he said as both looked at Midoriya looking in awe at the punk girl who seemed to have a forming smile on her face.

"I think he will be doing fine from now on."

**A Few Hours Later**

The afternoon hours would finally came and with it, the excitement of 1-A as the mystery of who would be teaching the anticipated Hero Basic Training would hopefully be revealed. Midoriya would be sitting in his chair as did everyone else and still noticed that the professor was nowhere to be seen.

'Whatever they have in store for us had to be a surprise big enough to not tell us.' Midoriya thought as he, along with the rest of 1-A would hear a booming voice from the other side of the door.

**"I AM…" **and with two words Midoriyas excitement went through the roof as he knew who that voice belongs to.

**"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" **The voice announced as the door to the classroom would burst open and with it came the Number One Hero and 'Symbol of Peace' All Might as he entered in a very dramatic fashion. Midoriya could only look in awe at seeing All Might once more and from what Midoriya saw and heard around him, it seemed like the class was as well.

"It's All Might!"

"Wow, he really is a teacher!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?"

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps"

These were some of the responses Midoriya heard as even himself would be having chills at being taught by All Might which didn't go unnoticed by the two Grandmasters.

"Midoriya, we understand your enthusiasm in being taught by the man but do not lose too much focus." Liang said as Hanzo would also reply.

"It is alright to admire the man but do remember to maintain focus on your training Izuku." he said as it brought Midoriya down to Earth as he realizes he was nerding out too much which he would reply quietly.

"Right, thank you Grandmasters." the greenette said as he saw All Might walk up to the podium before clearing his throat.

"**I will be teaching you all Hero Basic Training. A subject where you will all train in different exercises that will cover the basics of being a Hero. You will gain the most from this class."** All Might said as he began to pull something out from a pocket.

**"Now, Let's get right into it! Today, we will be doing, Kombat Training!**" All Might exclaimed as he held a card that read the word 'Battle' on it.

Katsuki smirked in anticipation, "Kombat…"

'Training.' Midoriya thought as the class was bursting with excitement for their first lesson with the 'Symbol of Peace'.

"**And to go with that are these!**" All Might said as, in command, the wall beside him with holes started to come out various boxes that had the labels One through Twenty on them.

"**These are costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started.**" The class of 1-A cheered in excitement at the chance of getting to try out their new costumes.

"**After you change, gather in Ground Beta!**" All Might said the class would all announce their response at the same time.

"YES, SIR!" Midoriya was still coming down from the excitement from the appearance of All Might and that their first exercise would be Kombat training.

"Midoriya we get moving, otherwise we may arrive late with the others." Iida said as the greenette realize that most of the class already got their cases from the wall.

"Right, thanks, Iida." Midoriya said as he would go to the wall and grab the case with the number Eighteen on it before heading out along with the bluenette.

**Some Moments Later (Locker Room)**

"I can't believe it took me that long to get ready." Midoriya said out loud as he adjusted the gauntlets around both forearms.

"It is wiser to make sure that you have all of your equipment ready Izuku, otherwise if you are missing a crucial item in the heat of the moment, it could decide the end of a fight." Hanzo said as Liang would also add to the conversation.

"Indeed, though we do suggest not take a leisure stroll when adjusting your uniform, time is also important." to which the greenette would reply as he rolled both shoulders and raised both knees to make sure that the costume didn't hinder his movement. After making sure of that, the greenette would move towards the Locker Rooms door and make his way towards the rest of the class.

"I know, it just that, I'm amazed at the costume. Better than anything I could have come up with, again thank you both Master Hanzo and Grandmaster." Midoriya said as he began to job his way towards the site.

"Do not thank us Midoriya, it was your mother who you should be giving thanks primarily." Liang said as the greenette began to flashback to about a week before the start of the semester.

**Flashback (One Week Before Semester at Izukus Room)**

"Damn, guess my love for All Might made it into my designs as a kid." Midoriya said as he sat on his chair, flipping through various journals he had from throughout his life, looking for a design that he could possibly use for his Hero Costume. As the start of the semester approached, the greenette forgot to submit a form for what his Hero Costume would look like and with the year starting in a week, it only made Midoriya more irritated as he continued flipping page after page of design which all seemed to either be a variation or an homage to All Might.

"Not a single design without All Might, even have a name for then like All Might J.r." Midoriya said to himself as he shut the journal and leaned back in his chair as he began to rub his face with his right hand. Seeing the frustration in their descendant, the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster would try to help him.

"Izuku, if you are struggling with coming up with a design, why do you not use one from the journals. You do seem to admire All Might and during our time it was not uncommon for many of our students to have their uniforms take inspiration after ours." Hanzo said as he remembers many of both his and Liang students had uniform designs that took inspirations from them such as Frost early in her training with Kuai Liang. Midoriya, looking conflicted, would run his hand through his hair before responding to Hanzo.

"Maybe about a year ago I would have liked using these designs but...after learning about my heritage and what it means to be from the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu, I want to wear something that honors our clans." Midoriya said as it brought a smile to the two Grandmasters at his student wanting to honor both Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu.

"You do us proud Midoriya." Liang responded as a soft knock would be heard from Midoriyas' door.

"Wonder What mom wants?" Midoriya asked as he made his way towards the door and upon opening it he saw his mother with a big smile and glean on her eyes.

"Uhh...mom? Are you ok?***agh***" The greenette wouldn't finish as he was held in a hug by his mother as he would see her crying.

"Oh, Izuku I'm so so so happy you want to honor both of our clans like that!" His mom said as both Hanzo and Liang looked at the affectionate display between mother and son as they realize that the younger Midoriya was struggling in his mother's grip.

"Seems like Inko is a lot stronger than Izuku anticipated." Hanzo said.

"Reminds me of when Goro would nearly crush to death by hugs at reunions, remember that Hanzo." Liang said as the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster responded in a tired tone.

"Don't remind me Liang, just be thankful that my back was able to heal itself afterwards." Hanzo said as the image of Goro accidentally breaking the Shirai Ryu Grandmasters back during a reunion flashed in the memory of the two. While the two Grandmasters were reminiscing about the past, Midoriya was attempting to get a breath from his moms' death hug.

"M-mom... can't breath..." the young greenette gasped as his mother realize this as she released her grip on her son as she patted his back.

"I'm sorry Izuku. It just that when I heard you talk about honoring our clans by incorporating it into your costume that it made me happy. Ohh your father would be proud as well!" She said as Midoriya was beginning to gain his breath.

"Mom***inhale* **why were you at my door beforehand?" Midoriya asked as the mother would explain herself.

"Well, I notice how you were struggling in finding a design for your costume and was going to suggest one of the drawings from your journals." She said as Midoriya could only cringe at his many, many, many All Might J.r designs.

"But after hearing from you, I think it was time." She said as she walked out of her sons' room, leaving the greenette confused.

"Time for what mom?" To which she would only save for him to come along. He would follow her as instructed which led to the living room.

"Now wait here and I'll be back." She said as Midoriya nodded before she left in the direction to her room. Midoriya was left confused as he decided to talk with Hanzo and Liang for the time being.

"Do you two have an idea as to what mom may be doing?" The greenette asked.

"We may have an idea." Hanzo replied.

"Really? What is it?" To which he would hear Liang respond.

"I think it is better that you wait and see for yourself Midoriya." Liang said which brought more interest from the green-haired young man as he waited for his mother to return. After a few minutes, she returned back with a black briefcase with a grey lock as she stopped once she was next to her son.

"Back where your father and I come from... where your grandparents used to live... it was a tradition that members born into our clans would be given a ceremony to celebrate them reaching the age of maturity. Along with that came an outfit that would show their heritage with the clan. It was a gift from your grandparents so that tradition could continue." His mom said as she handed the briefcase into her sons' arms who kept his eyes on it.

"Don't keep me waiting Izuku, open it!" His mom said excitedly as she began to bring out a small camera to commemorate the occasion which would bring a small blush of embarrassment from the thought of his mother possibly taking a barrage of pictures of him. He would grab onto the grey lock and unclip it from its hold and slowly opened it as his eyes began to expand.

"The design was said to have come from the founding Grandmasters of the clans early on when they were younger. Though the color was something your father suggested." She said as Midoriya reached inside the contents of the briefcase.

He lifted the outfit and observed the detailing around it. It was a bright green colored Gi that had a cross pattern through it along with the emblem of the Lin Kuei in silver in the left side of the chest and a dark greenish sleeveless shirt came along with it. He also saw that there was a cowl that was a dark greyish green color that had a bright green cloth mask with black lining. He would see that there was also a bright green sash that was around the waist area along with a flap on the front side of the costume and it had black baggie pants. Along with that, other accessories he saw on the case were a belt that was grey in color that had the symbol of the Shirai Ryu embedded in the center. He would also see that inside the briefcase there was a pair of leather gauntlets and a pair of knee and shin guards that were the same bright green color. Midoriya would put the outfit back in the briefcase as a small smile would form in his face as he looked at the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei symbols on the outfits as he turned towards his mom who was ready to take a picture.

"Thank you, mom."

***FLASH***

**Back to Present**

Midoriya would jog his way through the tunnel as he began to hear the echoes of the class of 1-A and the booming voice of All Might.

**"That's great, everyone. You all look cool!** **Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"** Midoriya heard as continued.

**"Yes, Young Jirou!" **Midoriya heard as he continued hearing.

**"Midoriya has not arrived yet All Might sir." **The greenette heard before it was followed by an all too familiar voice.

**"WHO THE FUCK CARES IF SHIT DEKU HASN'T ARRIVE YET. IS HE SCARE TO SHOW HIS FUCKING SHIT COSTUME!"** Midoriya heard as a frown began to take form in his face as he continued onward.

**"BAKUGO LANGUAGE!" **Midoriya heard Iida said as the frown began to fade away and instead a chuckle of amusement from the navy haired young man as the light of the tunnel was growing ever brighter.

**"Hey, guys I think I see Midoriya!" **The greenette heard Kaminari say as he finally set foot out of the tunnel and into the light. The class got a good view of the greenettes costume as he had both the cowl and mask down. The costume looks like one that a ninja would wear though in a bright green color which some either saw the costume as plain-looking and a few others seemed to like it.

Midoriya would see other of his classmates costumes such as Kaminari having a costume being black with white lighting lining throughout it, Tokoyami having a black cloak, Bakugo who Midoriya saw being a distinctive feature being the grenade shaped gauntlets, black sleeveless shirt, an orange 'X' across his chest and black combat boots with orange throughout it. He would also see Asui's costume that was primarily green with black and yellow highlights and it looked to have been frog inspired which he thought look cool. He wouldn't get a chance to see all of his classmates' costumes as a familiar voice called out to him.

"Deku, you look so cool! You look like a very bright ninja!" Midoriya heard as he saw the brunette approach him.

"Oh, Uraraka..." The greenette voice trailed off as he got a good look at her costume which made him begin to blush as it was rather a skintight bodysuit that hugged her body along with pink highlights throughout it. She noticed his blushing face which she would realize is from her costume as she scratches the back of her head.

"I should've written what I material I wanted it to be. My costume being a skintight bodysuit and it is really embarrassing…" she said with a blush in her face as Midoriya would respond quickly to.

"I think your costume looks cool Uraraka." Midoriya said while trying not to stutter or let his embarrassment get in the way. Which seemed to work as the brunette would have a smile in her face with a small blush on her face as she responded back to the greenette.

"Thank you, Deku!" She said as Midoriya would try to look away. However, in doing so his eyes landed on Yaoyorozu whose costume made Midoriyas face instantly turn into a shade that looks similar to her costume. She was wearing what he could describe as a red leotard that had an opening in the front that gave a view of her chest, a yellow skirt that looked to have a book in the back, red boots. Midoriya would raise his green mask up to his face to try and hide his blush as he would look to her side and notice Mineta giving a thumbs up to him.

"The Hero Course is the best." Which almost as if on cue, he would his Grandmasters talk.

"Izuku, don't let indecent thoughts cloud your mind..." Hanzo said.

"You were taught better than that Midoriya, don't disappoint us..." Liang said as Midoriya could feel the everlasting stares of his Grandmasters on him. During which, he saw Jirou whose hero costume consisted of a black jacket, a pink shirt underneath, black pants and black boots with fingerless gloves, approach the greenette as she got a good look on him.

"You know Mophead, I think your costume fits you." Jirou said as Midoriya looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You may look plain and somewhat odd but like your costume, there's something there that catches the attention of others." She finished saying as the green-haired young man understood what she meant.

"Thanks." Midoriya said and now that All Might saw that everyone was present, he would begin to give instructions.

**"Alright class, now that everyone is here, it's time for combat training!" **The 'Symbol of Peace' announced before he was interrupted by Iida who Midoriya saw was wearing what looks like a knights armor that had blue and yellow in many areas throughout it.

'Man Iida looks awesome!' Midoriya thought as the bluenette talked.

"Sir! This is a battle center from the Entrance Exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

**"Not quite. While fighting villains in the open happen, the most dangerous villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals-In, while our society is filled with Heroes, the more cunning of villains hide in the shadows. So for today's lesson, you will all be split into teams of Heroes or Villains in a Two V.S Two indoor battle!." **

After All Might finished his explanation, the rest of the class would begin to bombard the Number One Hero with various questions pertaining to the Kombat Training.

"How will the winners be determined?"

"Can we beat them up any way we want?"

"Will we be punished by expulsion as Mr. Aizawa did?"

"How will be split up?"

"Isn't this cape fabulous?"

These we some of the questions that were launched at the 'Symbol of Peace' who seemed to become overwhelmed by the barrage of questions.

**"I'll answer all of your questions! Now listen here.** " All Might said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Did, did he seriously just pulled out his teacher notes?" Midoriya murmured to himself as he would hear sympathy from the two Grandmasters.

"You know Hanzo, this reminds me a lot of when you and I taught back at the temple in our early years." Liang said.

"Agree." To which Midoriya would ask the two masters.

"How did you two learn to overcome that?" The greenette asked as Hanzo replied.

"Trial and error Izuku. It takes time before one can get comfortable in a teaching position." The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster said as it made the greenette understand as All Might read his notes.

**"The situation is that the Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes are trying to dispose of that. The Heroes need to catch the Villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allowed time. The Villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the Heroes.** " All Might explained which the class was able to understand and grasp.

'Ok, that should be easy to do.' The greenette thought as he crossed his arms.

**"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" **All Might announced as he pulled out a yellow ballot box.

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Iida said in exasperation before Midoriya responded.

"Actually if you think about it, other Heroes will often pair up with others from different agencies in the heat of the moment. We won't always have a choice in who we are paired up with so being able to adapt to the situation is something that we must learn to overcome." The green-haired young man said as he remembered some stories of how some members in the clans would be paired up with various members on missions as a way to help them adapt to different partners. The navy haired young man would nod in understanding as he got Midoriyas point.

"I see. Well thank you Midoriya and pardon my rudeness!" Iida said as he bowed with All Might waving his hand in front.

**"It's fine Young Iida! Now let's hurry up and do this quickly!** " All Might announced as Midoriya and the rest of 1-A, one by one, got their letter which would end up being presented on the projection and the team went as followed.

** _Team A- Izuku Midoriya and Tooru Hagakure_ **

** _Team B- Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji _ **

** _Team C- Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta_ **

** _Team D- Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida_ **

** _Team E- Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama_ **

** _Team F- Rikido Sato and Koji Koda_ **

** _Team G- Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro_ **

** _Team H- Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui_ **

** _Team I- Mashirao Ojiro and Uraraka Ochako_ **

** _Team J- Eijirou Kirishima and Hanta Sero_ **

**"Alright everyone get into your groups." **All Might announce as Midoriya saw both Jirou and Uraraka look slightly disappointed before Uraraka changed her expression into a more enthusiastic one and Jirou would have a rather neutral expression.

'Maybe they wanted to pair up with someone?' Midoriya question as he looked at the names once more.

'Now, who is Hagakure?' The greenette thought as while he was fairly acquainted and remember most of the class names, he still needed to remember a few members' names with his partner being one. Though before he had time to look he began to sense that there was someone behind him which considering what they are supposed to be doing, meant it was possibly his partner.

"So you must be Hagakure?" Midoriya said as he began to turn around as met with what he saw was nothing before he saw a pair of shoes and floating gloves with one being in the form like they were about to tap him in the right shoulder. They looked surprised before he heard them make a sound.

"Yes, and you must be Midoriya?" She said which Midoriya now knew to be a girl as he would give a nod to show that he was her partner.

"How did you know I was behind?" Hagakure asked the greenette with curiosity.

"Part of my training was enhancing my senses to make sure I was aware of my surroundings." Midoriya said as while true he did train to ensure he did not have a blind spot during fights, he has either been caught off guard or drop his guard various times which he now realize will need to improve upon. Before diving further in that thought he would look at, or rather in the general direction, where Hagakure was and seeing how he could hear and sense her presence but not see her aside from a pair of gloves and shoes, he figures she must have a mutant invisibility quirk.

"Is your quirk invisibility?" Midoriya asked to confirm with the invisible girl.

"Yep. No one can see all of me but I can't be visible either." She said which got confirmation from the greenette though as he continued observing her and hearing about her being all invisible he asked another question.

"Hey Hagakure, how come only the gloves and shoes of your Hero costume are visible?" to which he got a response as he saw Hagakure intertwine her finger gloves as he saw her shoes move as if she was shifting weight from one foot to another.

"Actually... that IS my Hero costume." she said which the greenette looked confused for a brief moment at what she meant before realization began to sink in and his face began to change into an ever-increasing shade of red as he began to feel steam coming from his ears. Hagakure, noticing this, she would show a hand forward in a nonchalant manner as she responded.

"Relax Midoriya. Like I said since I am invisible, no one can see me in my birth suit." despite that, it did not help the greenette as he tried to not imagine anything indecent as his mind was trying in vain to not visualize what her b...

"MIDORIYA WHAT DID WE SAY!" Midoriya heard both Grandmasters say as it managed to bring him out of his thought process and decided to move things forwards before things could get more awkward.

"L-lets listen to w-what All Might will say?!" the greenette blurt out as he moved towards where the rest of his classmates were as he saw All Might have two different boxes, both either having the labels 'Heroes' or 'Villains' on them.

**"The first teams to fight will be…Team A will be the Heroes, and Team D will be the Villains!" **All Might announced as Midoriya looked to see who was in Team D before his eyes expand in realization as he saw who was in the other team.

**'Katsuki Bakugo And Tenya Iida'**

"Oh, you got to be shitting me! I swear by the Elder Gods that they are doing this on purpose!" Midoriya murmured under his breath as Hagakure listens to a bit of what he said.

"What was that Midoriya, something about Elderly?" she said as Midoriya shook his head.

"It's nothing Hagakure." The greenette said as he began to hear the sound of small explosions happening to his side.

Bakugo was ecstatic to be facing against Deku so early on, he now had a chance to get his hands on him and finally get the nerd to understand his place in the world and that no matter what, quirkless or not, he still was not better than him and that he was not going to surpass him.

Midoriya would look to that direction and would see Bakugo also look at him with an ever-present grin as Midoriya had a frown forming in his face. The invisible girl would look at where Midoriya was looking and soon came into view at who he was looking as she saw who they were going up against.

"W-wait so we are going up against him!?" Hagakure whispered yelled to the green-haired young man would nod his head in response. The rest of 1-A realize the match that was about to go down as many did not know what will go happen once the match starts.

**"Everyone else, head towards the monitor room." **All Might announced as the class of 1-A began to move towards the direction of the monitor room. Though before leaving Midoriya would see Uraraka and Jirou approach him, both seemingly having a look of worry.

"Deku, give it your best!" the brunette said putting on a bright smile which the greenette appreciated.

"Thanks, Uraraka." He said as Uraraka would leave with the rest of the class. Jirou would stare at the greenette for a few moments with Midoriya looking confused at the staredown.

"Uhhhh... Jirou?" Midoriya said as the purplenette would release a sigh as she broke eye contact by looking down in a moment of thinking before looking back at Midoriya once more.

"Just don't do anything too stupid Mophead." She said as the greenette would remain silent for a few moments before responding with reassurance.

"I'll try." Which seemed to bring ease to the punk girl as she would have a small smile on her face as she left the greenette with the invisible girl and followed the rest of 1-A.

**"Now for the two teams, follow me to the structure."** All Might said as he began to move away with the four young adults following him behind as Midoriya and Bakugo would look at each other, knowing about their inevitable confrontation.


	7. Round One, Fight!

Both teams would arrive at their building with All Might as the 'Symbol of Peace' would give out some last-minute instructions to both teams as they stood in front of the structure.

**"The Villain Team will enter the building first and be given five minutes to prepare your defenses. The Hero Team will wait out here, both teams wait for my announcement, and then you may both begin. Victory will come for either side if they can defense or get to the weapon within the time limit or if one side can capture their opponents with this!"** All Might said as he pulled out four white rolls of tape from nowhere and handed it to both teams

**"You'll also need there communicators. May all of you do your best!" **All Might said as he handed the small blue communicators to both teams and left towards the observation room, allowing both Bakugo and Iida to enter the building and giving Hagakure and Midoriya to come up with a strategy as they were given five minutes before they could enter.

'***sigh* **Didn't expect to fight Bakugo this soon..' the greenette thought as he began to hear Hanzo and Liang.

"Midoriya, we know that your opinion on Bakugo isn't particularly high but do remember to control your emotions in battle." Liang said.

"Yeah I know Grandmaster.."

"Don't just say it Izuku. We noticed how your attitude changes when Bakugo is brought up and this will be your first confrontation against him. Keep your emotional output in check and do not lose yourself in the heat of battle." Hanzo said to the greenette as he would lower his head in defeat before giving his answer.

"Ok"

"Midoriya what are you talking about?" Hagakure said which reminded Midoriya that he wasn't alone as he would look at, or estimate, where Hagakure was.

"Sorry Hagakure, I was just thinking about the upcoming fight." Midoriya said which the invisible girl would intertwine both gloved fingers together.

"Any thought about our opponents?" The invisible girl asked as Midoriya would cross both arms together.

"I've only talked to Iida a few times so I don't know him completely but if I'm going by assumption, he would most likely be on guard while Bakugo will come after me." The greenette said as Hagakure would put a gloved hand in a cupping position, looking like they were holding their chin.

"Oh yeah, from what I saw yesterday it looked like he had something against you."

"We both known each other since we were kids, knowing him he isn't the patient type to wait for us to get to him so he will strike us first." Midoriya said as the invisible girl would shift weight between one foot to another.

"What do you suggest we do?" Hagakure said as Midoriya would uncross his arms as he looked at the building they will enter soon.

"Once the time starts, we will go in using my Flame-Port, that way we can gain the element of surprise. Afterward, we will make our way together through the building until we find the weapon first or encounter Bakugo. If the latter happens first I want you to go search for the weapon while I handle Bakugo." He said as Hagakure would put both gloved hands together in a fist.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" The invisible girl said as the memory of Mr. Aizawa stopping Bakugo and Midoriya from throwing hands at each other flash in her mind.

"I'm certain. I should be able to handle him, plus your invisibility will give you an advantage in finding the weapon and once you do contact me so that I may get to you and if you can't contact me try getting the weapon, understood?" Midoriya said putting in one of the transmitters in his ear as he saw one gloved hand go upward in a fistbump motion while the other putting on the other transmitter.

"Yes!" Hagakure announces which got a small smile from the greenette as from his as the two Heroes would hear a buzzer sound.

**"Hero Team may proceed to enter the building!" **Both heard as Midoriya proceeded to lift the cowl over his head as he stretched his right hand towards Hagakure.

"Are you ready?" To which he saw one of the gloved hands grasp his.

"Ok, brace yourself." Midoriya said as both he and Hagakure would disappear in a burst of embers and smoke.

**In the Observation Room**

The class of 1-A was looking at the monitors in the walls as they were seeing the two teams preparing themselves before the buzzer and All Might announced the start of the battle whereupon the class saw Midoriya grabbed one of Hagakure gloves before disappearing in smoke and embers as the sounds of a growling Mineta was heard in the darkroom.

"Grrr, can't you believe the bastard! Already getting to hold a girl's hand in front of everyone!" The purple midget said.

"Mineta relax, it's training. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he uses that teleportation to take her somewhere that could give both of them private time to ***argh*"** both Kaminari and Mineta yelled as two appendages would be sticking from the side of their necks before cooling back to Jirou.

"What did you do that for?!" Kaminari yelled as he grabbed the side of his neck.

"You were both being annoying..." the punk girl said as she looked back at the screen with dust of blush on her cheeks which of one could see was also reflected on Uraraka as they looked at the two classmates in the Hero team.

**Back in Ground Beta**

The hallways to the building were rather dull, lifeless, and quiet as nothing was decorating the walls or giving any of the hallways a distinguishing detail, it was all one uniform design through and through. Though that pattern would be broken as in one of the hallways on the first floor would suddenly burst in embers and smoke as out of it appeared Midoriya and Hagakure.

'Ok, so far so good.' Midoriya thought as he began to realize the tighten grip Hagakure had on his hand.

"Uhhh...Hagakure, we're inside now." The greenette said as he would see the gloved hand pull back.

"Thanks for the warning Midoriya. How do you deal with that heat?" The invisible girl asked as the feeling from Flame Port in suddenly feeling the burst of heat before cooling down still lingered in her skin. The greenette would take a few steps forwards as he turned to where Hagakure was.

"I don't feel any of the heat or chill from it. Now give me a sec, I need to scout the area." Midoriya said as he would crouch close to the ground as he began to summon his Kunai blade in his hand. He would grab ahold of the blade as he would give the solid ground a few taps and listen in to the environment, there was a small chance that they would be heard but so far the greenette could not sense the presence of anyone in the first floor. He would rise from the ground and turn to the invisible girl.

"Doesn't seem like there is anyone on this floor, they are probably in one of the upper floors. There is a staircase down the hall, we'll proceed through there." Midoriya said as he would see the invisible girl raise a thumb which he would nod to as both began moving towards the stairs. As the pair were making their way through the many hallways, the greenette began to feel a change in the atmosphere such as the sound of a breeze or the subtle taps that were not there just some moments ago or the one that Midoriya began to notice was the smell of burning sugar which as they got closer to the staircase, Midoriya would slow down his movement to a halt which Hagakure would notice as she too stopped by the corner of the hallway before the staircase as she stood a foot away from the green-haired young man.

"Midoriya, is something wrong?" She asked as Midoriya would hear the sound of wind coming close to the corner where Hagakure was standing along with the smell being stronger as well as he also would see the hints of natural light shining from the corner as well.

'IT'S A TRAP!' Midoriya thought as realization finally hit him and before he could tell the invisible girl, he would see the movement of a body come from the corner as a familiar ashy blonde young man was reeling a palm right behind Hagakure.

"GET DOWN!" Midoriya yelled as he would grab into where he thought Hagakure was, pulled her towards him, and turned himself around to shield her from the attack.

***BOOM***

He would feel the intense pressure hit him on the left side of his head as fragments of his cowl and mask would be blown off and smoke began to fill his vision. He would land with a thud with his back on the ground, holding onto the invisible girl tightly against him, protecting her from the surprise attack.

"***Cough*Cough* **Are you ok Hagakure?" Midoriya asked as he looked at the space on top of him as he began to feel the shifting weight of Hagakure and seeing her gloved hands push against his chest.

"***Cough*Cough*** Yeah, thanks Midoriya... and uh you can let me go now..." Hagakure said as the greenette could feel her breathing by his neck, along with noticing their position together and the feeling of two soft objects on his chest as his face would once again for the umpteen time blush red as he felt steam coming out of his ears as he released his hold on the invisible girl.

"S-sorry H-Hagakure!" Midoriya said as Hagakure would push herself off of the greenette as the two would stand with the greenette helping the invisible girl up as the pair would look in the direction of their aggressor.

"Figure you would attack us first, Bakugo." Midoriya said as the smoke began to clear up and Bakugos form would begin to show through the smoke as the greenette and Hagakure would see the ashy blonde young man with a smile and small explosions coming from his palms.

"And you are still dodging like a scared little bitch Deku!" Bakugo said as Midoriya would grab onto the now torn cowl and mask and ripped what remained of it so that it won't hinder him.

"Hagakure, remember the plan now go!" the greenette yelled at the invisible girl.

"Right!" Hagakure said as she would pass by the two young men with Bakugo not showing any interest in the invisible girl as she made her way up the stairs.

"You aren't going to try stopping her?" The greenette asked confused at the explosive teen ignoring Hagakure.

"InvisiBitch is none of my concern Deku. Right now, it's just you me!" Bakugo yelled as the greenette would look with an expression of anger that was being held back.

**Observation Room**

"Bakugo, that's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!" the class heard Kirishima yell angrily as he punched his palmed.

**"A surprise attack is a strategy, too. They're in the middle of a real battle right now." **All Might said other members seemed to give their reaction towards the attack.

"Midori, go get him!" Ashido would say while hyping up for the greenette.

"Kick that women stealers ass Bakugo!" Mineta yelled which would promptly be stopped by Asui as she slapped him in the back of the head. While some were hyped for the match, others were rather concerned and worry for what may transpire as many would voice their thoughts.

"This match, it does not carry the energy of a friendly bout but rather one of deadly intent." Tokoyami said as Kaminari would also voice his worry.

"I don't know why but I think I get you. Those two... there something between them that is making the atmosphere around them when near each other unsettling, like they are looking out for blood..." the blonde said as many like Jirou and Uraraka had the same sentiment looking at both Bakugo and Midoriya.

'Deku... please be safe.' Uraraka thought as she held onto her Helmet and clutched it close to her chest as Jirou was clenching her fists.

'Mophead...' Jirou thought as her knuckles began to turn white as she looked back to the monitor as her two classmates began to approach one another.

**Ground Beta**

Both Bakugo and Midoriya would take a few steps forwards before coming to a halt just a few feet from one another as Midoriya would be the first to talk as he loosens his grip on his Kunai.

"I am no longer quirkless Deku Bakugo..." Midoriya said as he released the Kunai and it would dangle from the chain that was wrapped around his forearms and gauntlet.

"Yet the result will always be the same!" Bakugo yelled as he punched his palm as a small explosion came out from his palm and smoke began to radiate from it.

"I will not be throw away like before!" Midoriya said as he began to reel the Kunai back as the chain wrapped around his forearm and grabbed ahold of the Kunai.

Both young men would get into their fighting stances as they both stared at one another for a few moments as silence filled the empty hallways. Then in an instant, the explosive young man would launch himself towards the greenette as he reeled a right hook back towards his head. Midoriya would see the attack coming as he would raise his left arm and block the attack with his left gauntlet as the explosive young man looked surprised at the greenette having blocked his attack as the green-haired young man looked rather irritated and bored.

"You always start with a right hook Bakugo..." Midoriya said as he pushed Bakugo back as both returned to equal spacing as the greenette spun the Kunai in his hand.

"Midoriya, remember, keep your mind steady." Liang said.

"Only fight for as long as necessary Izuku, do not let your anger get the best of you in this fight." He heard Hanzo say as Midoriya murmured to himself.

"Understood."

Both young men would run towards one another as Midoriya would throw a right fist that Bakugo would block with his left grenade shaped gauntlet as he smirked at the greenette.

"I can do this too, Bastard!" Bakugo yelled as he would throw a right fist towards Midoriyas face which the greenette would lean to his left as the gauntlet would barely scrape by his right cheek, leaving a small bruise that would quickly heal away. The greenette would launch his left fist towards the explosive young man's rib cage but Bakugo would see an opening as it left the top of Midoriyas head exposed as he would redirect his right arm as he prepared to throw an elbow strike to the back of Midoriyas head. The greenette would catch this in time as he would put his weight on his left leg, causing him to drop to the ground as it would cause the explosive young man to miss but also give Midoriya the chance to sweep his opponent as for once, one of his attacks would connect.

Bakugo would be caught off-balance by the sweep attack but would lower a hand toward the ground to try and blast the greenette now that his left arm was not blocked anymore. The greenette would counter once more as he would use Flame-Port to teleport himself out from under the explosive young man as Bakugo would barely be able to catch himself as Midoriya would appear just a few feet away from the ashy blonde young man.

**Observation Room**

The class of 1-A and All Might could only watch as the two classmates were countering and dodging their various attack in swift movements as if one could tell what the other was going to do and every chance that was created by one, the other would just predict and block the others attack. Many were looking in anticipation and hype at the quick movement.

"You can do this Midori!" Ashido hyped up as she threw her hands up.

"Man, Midoriya and Bakugo are both taking each other head-on!" Kirishima said.

"Thank goodness I am not fighting one of them.." Mineta said as he could only shake upon seeing the two swift movements.

"You can do it Deku!" Uraraka said as she was raising a fist upwards as worry was now for the most part gone as so far, the thought of something horrible happening was most likely her superstition. Jirou while glad that Midoriya was handling himself and not doing anything too idiotic, though confronting the explosive dynamite of a classmate alone could in it of itself warrant a call for idiocy, she also began to ease on her worry and just look in anticipation at the match.

'Kick his ass Mophead!' She thought as she looked back at the monitors.

**Ground Beta**

Midoriya would be the one to run forward this time as he would jump slightly forward which Bakugo was prepared to launch an explosion at him. However as he was about to ignite, Midoriya would use the walls next to them to push himself forward as with great force and effort would kick off the wall, creating some cracks behind on the wall, as he would launch a spin kick onto Bakugos head. The explosive young man would barely have enough time to raise both gauntlets up as while he was able to block the kick, it would make him skid back a few feet which showed the amount of strength that was behind the kick itself. Seeing an opportunity, Bakugo would grab onto Midoriyas leg which seemed to catch the greenette by surprise as he would let out an audible 'ah crap' before Bakugo prepared to swing him against the wall opposite to the one the greenette used to launch himself off of. Midoriya would clang against the wall with a visible bounce as he would crack the wall and cause it to sink in.

"***Agh***" Midoriya said as he fell to the ground, feeling the sudden pain from the throw course through him. Bakugo would try to use this opportunity to launch an explosion at the down greenette but as he threw both hands towards the green-haired young man, Midoriya would throw his Spear at Bakugo's head which the explosive young man would dodge, though the blades weapon would slice a bit of his left cheek, as the Kunai would bury itself on the ceiling behind him.

"GOT SHIT OF AN AIM DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as Midoriya would pull on the chain of his Spear where it gave him enough strength to not only lift himself off the ground but also deliver an uppercut as this would catch the explosive blonde off guard as both the Midoriya and Bakugo would feel the shaking of bones from the contact. This would cause the explosive blonde to be pushed into the air with the greenette as well who would yank the Kunai with enough force off of the ceiling and reeling itself back into Midoriyas forearm. The greenette and Bakugo would both be airborne as Midoriya would grab onto the stunned By the front of his costume and would make a quick turn to left in mid-air and threw him against one of the walls. This caused the explosive young man to not only bounce off of it but also surprisingly make him land on his feet. Midoriya would land on the opposite wall he pushed himself off of as Midoriya would use the change in momentum to help reposition himself into a sweeping position as he would place his right leg in front of Bakugo and his left behind him as he would intertwine his legs together, causing the explosive teen to be caught off guard as he would fall towards the ground with his back landing first with an audible thud. Keeping up with the close impact, Midoriya would turn his whole body towards the opposite direction as using his whole strength, he would amplify his legs to give him enough strength to lift Bakugo off the ground and slam face-first towards the floor.

The greenette would release his hold on the explosive teen as he would use a Windmill dance technique to use his momentum to get himself off the ground which caught the attention of a few in the class, specifically a pink-haired girl seeing Midoriya use a dance technique. Bakugo would begin to raise himself off the ground as well and if one were to go off of by the expression on his face, one would be able to tell that he was beyond the levels of pissed that it was taking longer than what he was expecting to destroy the greenette. Both Midoriya and Bakugo would take a few steps around themselves as if waiting for one or the other to screw up on their movement so that they may lunge at the chance to attack.

"**Guuuuuaaaaghh!**" Bakugo yelled as he would launch himself towards the greenette as he would launch an explosion after explosion to try and catch Midoriya off guard. The explosive young man would throw an underhanded right punch as explosions were beginning to come out of it, leaving behind a trail of smoke and explosion as it neared the greenettes jaws. Midoriya would lean back to avoid the attack as it would barely catch him as he would feel the pressure coming out of Bakugos attack and causing him to close his eyes for a brief moment from the sudden burst of pressure. He would throw a right fist throw the smoke created to try and land a clean hit against the ashy blonde young man but would feel only air as no one was there. In his brief confusion, Midoriya would feel a grip on the back on his costume as he would turn around to see the ruby eyes of the explosive young man as his mind began to realize the purpose of the attack.

'Crap, he used that attack to distract me!" Midoriya thought as Bakugo used his left hand during the same time he used the underhanded punch to launch himself above the greenette, not only disguising the sound and movement with the smoke and the first explosion but also leaving the green-haired young man exposed for a counter-attack. Bakugo would begin to pull on the back of Midoriya as the explosive young man would begin to use his explosions to give himself momentum to lift Midoriya and throw him with enough strength to indent the wall next to them as Midoriya would crash against it.

"***Agh***" Midoriya gasped as he would land standing from the attack but would not get a chance to rest from the counter-attack as Bakugo launched more strikes towards the greenette and Midoriya could only dodge at the barrage of fist and leg strikes.

'I need to find an opening!' Midoriya thought as he observed Bakugos fighting style long enough to know that there was a small gap in his strikes to help turn the tide in his favor. He would continue dodging, blocking, and observing the explosive young man's movements until the right moment which would show itself when Bakugo would launch a right hook, which Midoriyas eyes would expand for a brief moment.

'THERE!' Midoriya thought as Bakugo threw his right hook and just as he was about to make contact, Midoriya would throw his left fist towards Bakugos' right hook. However in the land moment before contact, Midoriya would open his fist as he would push his left palm against the right hook, causing it to miss its target and go off course.

Using that opening, the greenette threw his right elbow into the explosive young man's stomach as it would cause Bakugo to double over and gasp for air as the counter-attack knocked his air out. Not giving the ashy blonde a chance to recover, Midoriya would turn his whole body to the right as he lifted his right foot of the ground and in a moment, his right heel would make contact with the side of Bakugos jaw as it would make the explosive young man to be launched a few meters away from the greenette as both blood and fragments of teeth would fly out of Bakugo's mouth and decorate the once desolate hallway as the explosive blonde would land on the ground with a thud.

**Observation Room**

"Yaaay Midori!" Ashido yelled with hype at the counter-attacking of Midoriya as Bakugo fell to the ground in a hit.

"Man, that was awesome! Not only did he take that beating like a man but damn did that look like it knocks Bakugos lights out!" Kirishima said

"That was intense!" Kaminari said.

"Is it too late to change sides at the moment?" Mineta commented as he was beginning to think he betted on the wrong horse.

"Midoriya appeared to have waited for the perfect opportunity to strike judging by how he not only halted his attacks but also how he was taking in the attacks until the opportunity presented itself." Yaoyorozu said as she held her chin in her right hand as she crossed her arm upon looking at the monitor. Thus far she has not seen Midoriya use much of his summoning weapons aside from calling upon the small Kunai and chain which in it of itself caught her interest at the way it formed through right now she was observing that so far as she continued.

"Though there is something that I am curious over." Yaoyorozu asked as Ashido would be the first to ask.

"What is it Yaomomo?"

"Midoriya has two quirks yet hasn't used much of his quirk in the fight. He had only used it to teleport himself twice and to summon the Kunai weapon. He mostly has been relying on his fighting capabilities to keep up. Aside from him, Bakugo seems to be dragging the fight as well, as if he is milking the fight for as long as he can." Yaoyorozu said as the many members in class did catch on to what she was saying, that despite the display they were seeing in the fight, something told them that this was just the beginning of what they were going to see.

"For Midoriya, it seems that his quirks must drain his stamina." The class heard the bicolored haired Todoroki say as he was wearing a white costume with his left side encased in Ice with a red glow where his eye should be.

"What makes you say that?" Sero asked as Todoroki would just answer without looking at the class and straight at the monitor.

"He has not used his quirks much which means that it probably drains too much energy from him to use it continuously nonstop. He has mostly been relying on his Kombating skills to catch Bakugo off-guard, he is conserving his energy." Todoroki said as it began to make sense as while during Aizawa's test they could use their quirks with breaks in-between, it gave the greenette some breathing room but in a Kombat situation he needs to primarily use his fighting capabilities along with using his quirk sparingly.

"So what, are you saying he has more power than he isn't showing?" Mineta wailed at the bicolored young man as he would not get a response from his as the class could only wait for a response that never came. Many in the room would look back at the monitor as they still saw both the greenette and explosive young man in the same position from a few moments ago. Somehow, the thought that the two young men were not going at their full strength was...worrying, to say the least.

**Ground Beta**

Midoriya would place his foot back into position as he looks at the blood and fragment of a tooth that now decorated the ground as his expression changed into one that was serious as he looked at his downed opponent.

"I'm not the same Deku that you once knew Bakugo... My version of Deku will stand for something better, one that can give hope to others that they can do it, like how I am right now... I will not be pushed around by you anymore..." Midoriya said as he tightens his grip on the Kunai as his knuckles turned white. Midoriya knew that he was dragging the fight longer than he needed, he was wasting time and he has not received word from Hagakure yet so he needed to end this quick and get to her. As the greenette was thinking, the ashy blonde young man was staring at the ceiling as he was coughing now and then some blood.

'The little shit had the balls to actually fight back!' Bakugo thought as he was laying on the ground, feeling wave upon wave of pain coming from his jaw, probably fractured as the taste of iron was filling his taste buds. The statement Deku made early in their fight was repeating in his head and he did not know why but the more he continued to hear it, the angrier he became yet somehow, he felt a sense of pride that the fucker grew a fucking spine. Though despite the pain he was feeling at the moment and the small sense of pride, it was nothing compared to the unyielding rage he was feeling towards Deku as the little shit had the nerve to fight back. Upon looking at Deku who had the same expression since the start, one that looked like to be filled with boredom, it continued to fuel the explosive young man's anger as he began to lift himself up and at the same time, began to feel a shifting motion in his jaw.

**"*Crack*** Hehe... so you finally accepted that you are nothing more but a shit stain Deku huh!" Bakugo yelled as after spitting out more blood and fragments of teeth continued to decorate the desolate hallway as more cracking sounds along with a small but faint glow was seeping around the jaw of Bakugo. The greenette would notice this as the green glow looked familiar to that of the dream.

"You May have hidden those quirks of yours Deku, thinking that it would make you high and mighty to have them and think that will be on my level. Well, this isn't a comic book Deku, you will never be at my level because you will always be less than worthless Shit!" He continued yelling as he ran towards the greenette as Midoriya prepared to attack.

Bakugo would throw another right hook towards Midoriyas head as the greenette would predict the attack and throw his right hook. Though at the last minute, Bakugo would redirect himself, causing Midoriya to miss as Bakugo launched the biggest explosion he could right at the back of Midoriyas head as he put both palms together with parks beginning to ignite as the greenette would move his hands towards the explosive young man.

"COCKY BASTARD" Bakugo yelled as he ignited the explosion and the hallway would begin to be engulfed with smoke and fire as the explosive young man would be launched towards the opposite side of the hallway, rolling on the ground a few times before stopping himself a few meters from where Deku once stood.

"Hope that teaches you Deku!" Bakugo said as he took a small breath. Though that would be short-lived as he would hear the sound of a poof coming from behind him and before he could react, he would feel a hand grab into his ashy blonde hair before feeling the full force of a strike right onto his nose. He would hear the sound of a crack with the eruption of blood fly in front of him before feeling the same hand in his hair yank with a tight grip, feeling pain from his scalp being pull with such force before feeling another hand around his throat as he would be lifted onto his feet. He would feel both hands slammed him towards one of the walls as his back would bounce off of it.

"***Aarrgh***" Bakugo gasped before feeling a forearm slam itself into his throat as he came eye to eye with Midoriya who aside from part of his costume being singed around the neck area, didn't appear to have any scorch marks in his face or anywhere on his skin which made the explosive young man look with anger at the greenette.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!" Bakugo tried to yell but with the forearm in his throat, it made it come out in a raspy tone, though Midoriya was able to catch what the explosive young man said as he looked at his ruby eyes.

"You don't get it do you..." Midoriya said with boredom and annoyance in his tone.

"Don't get what Deku!" Bakugo responded with anger and fury on his tone.

"I'm not the same defenseless Deku that you would constantly torment." Midoriya said as Bakugo would throw throw a knee at the greenette but would be blocked by Midoriya as he would block it with his shin and would throw a strike into Bakugos kidney, causing the ashy blonde to gasp in pain. Midoriya would wait for a moment before releasing a sigh of disappointment.

"I neglected to mention it since I know you can figure things out while fighting but it seems you haven't caught up." Midoriya said as he lifted his Kunai right to eye level with Bakugo as the blade shimmered. The explosive young man would struggle for a bit but it would only result in the greenette pressing his forearm into his throat even further causing Bakugo to halt his movement. Then in an act that Bakugo was not expecting, Midoriya lifted the blades weapon to his collarbone and would press the Kunai against his flesh as Bakugo could only stare wide-eyed at the self-impalement that the greenette was doing to himself. Blood began to flow from the wound as the greenette would begin to pull the blade downward, drawing out more blood and causing the crimson red substance to spray from the wound onto both Bakugo, down to the floor, the wall, and down to Midoriyas green uniform. Bakugo would try to struggle as he would see Midoriya not flinching much as he continued onward and continuously pressing on the ashy blondes' throat. After a bit, Midoriya would pull the blade out of his skin and let the blood coated weapon fall to his side as blood dripped from it. Bakugo then began to see the sliced skin begin to close up rather quickly as the glow of orange and blue came out of it before closing completely, as if nothing ever pierced the skin in the first place.

"Hellfire and Cryomancy not only allows me to use Fire and Ice but also gives me some healing properties and high tolerance to pain. You can hit me with all your explosions Bakugo but in the end..."

"My explosions won't deal as much damage...You son of a bitch will just tank them..." Bakugo finished, looking in disbelief that the attack he would always use on Deku, now would not have as much of an effect of him. Midoriya would get closer to the explosive young man's face as he applied more pressure to his neck.

**"*Sigh* **...I dragged this long enough, I can't waste more time than what I did.." Midoriya said as he would reach into his pocket and begin to pull out the capture tape given to him.

Then as if a switch was activated, Midoriya would see a green glow begin to swirl around the ashy blondes ruby eyes as he could see his eyes become bloodshot and his expression begin to curve into one filled with absolute lividness. The greenette would feel two hands grab onto the side of his head and before he could react, he would feel Bakugo headbutt him against his nose, with the sound of cracking being heard, stunning Midoriya long enough to loosen his grip on Bakugo as the next thing he knew, he felt a right hook land onto his gut, making him gasp for air before being followed by a left hook, then a right hook.

Midoriya received a series of punches to the gut before Bakugo aimed to the left side of Midoriyas rib cage where his kidney was as he would strike with everything he had which would work as the greenette would finally fall to the ground as he was barely having time to recover from the attack as he began to spit out blood as his nose and face was dripping with the crimson substance.

Followed by the kidney punch, Midoriya would be kicked in the side of the head with the tip of Bakugo's boot as it made the greenette tumble to the ground. Midoriya would try to counter-attack with a fist but would be blocked by Bakugo as the explosive blonde would bend the greenettes hand back as the sound of a crack was heard and blood erupted from Midoriyas hand as the bone was popping out of his middle finger. Bakugo would then slam his foot onto Midoriyas' chest as the sound of a crack was heard before the sound of something squishy was followed and the explosive blondes foot sank into the greenettes chest. He would continue with a knee strike to the side of the greenettes head as this would cause Midoriya to spit out blood as the sound of cracking was heard before Bakugo grabbed Midoriya by his hair and slammed his head onto the wall behind him.

After a few moments, the assault of attacks would stop for a brief moment as Bakugo would stand over the bleeding Midoriya who was beginning to stand up, though slowly. In his attempt to get up, Midoriya would begin to notice that Bakugos' strikes were much stronger than they were before and also notice that the explosive young man's nose was not crooked or broken but rather under all the blood was now being straightened.

'What the hell?' Midoriya thought as Bakugo proceeded to stomp Midoriyas ribcage over and over as the sound of bones being broken was echoing through the halls.

"DO YOU THINK THAT YOUR FUCKING QUIRK MAKES YOU EQUAL TO ME!? THAT I CAN'T FUCKING DO SHIT AGAINST YOU HUH!?..." Bakugo said as he would try to stomp Midoriyas head in, though before he could Midoriya would sweep Bakugos feet causing the explosive teen to fall. Though as he began to fall, Bakugo would put a palm towards Midoriya as though the explosion attacks won't deal with the same amount of damage as before, the pressure from them should deal with some sort of impact. Midoriya would see this as he would use Flame-Port to teleport himself away from the attack as he would appear to Bakugos right as he threw a right fist towards the explosive blondes' face. Bakugo crash onto the cracked wall as the contents within would be exposed.

Midoriya would approach the ashy blonde young man but as soon as he got within Bakugos proximity, the greenette would suddenly feel a cold, steel sensation across the left side of his face followed by the sound of a pang and the quick-burning sensation before the same process was repeated on the right side of his face. Spitting out more blood and fragments as Midoriya tumbled on the ground face first. He would try to get up but would feel the cold sensation of steel once more on the side of his ribs which managed to turn him over as he was now staring at a bloodied up Bakugo who was holding onto a copper pipe that looked like it had blood, his blood on one end.

"YOU SAID THAT YOUR QUIRK MAKES YOU TOLERANT TO PAIN AND HEAL YOURSELF RIGHT SHIT FOR BRAIN!? LETS TEST OUT HOW MUCH YOU CAN TAKE BEFORE YOU BREAK!" Bakugo yelled as Midoriya was getting frustrated that nothing he was doing was working anymore. He would try to use Flame-Port, he was losing focus, embers would dance around his body for a moment with high intensity but he wasn't moving from his place and before he could continue with the though Bakugo began to wail on the downed greenette.

Midoriya would use his Kunai as a way to defend himself, but exhaustion was beginning to set in as the greenette was now beginning to have a hard time keeping up with his defense. Bakugo would continue to use the copper piping as he slammed the weapon over Midoriya again and again with each strike causing the greenettes Kunai to be pushed closer to its user until eventually, the Kunai snapped from the constant force though not without bending the metal piping as well. The explosive young man would swing once more at the greenettes face, causing him to spit out more blood and be left stunned as the explosive blonde discarded of the now bend piped by throwing it at Midoriya. Bakugo would continue his attacks by throwing punches at the back of Midoriyas head and bashing him with his grenade shaped gauntlets as he would continue to taunt the down hero.

"YOU ARE NOTHING DEKU! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE UNDER ME!" Bakugo yelled throwing more punches at the greenettes head before grabbing his green locks, which at this point was being gummed up by his blood, slammed him into the ground as the greenette tried to stand up but was being repeatedly slapped and taunted by the explosive young man.

"I AM BETTER THAN YOU! YOU WILL BE NOTHING MORE THAN SHITTY DEKU! YOU HEAR ME!" Bakugo yelled as he threw another punch at the greenettes head. Midoriya could feel the pain continuously hit him along with his healing beginning to slow down, the constant beatings, the foul language of discouragement was bringing up memories of the past as he was now feeling helpless, that despite his training he was now failing and being beaten down. He was not going to let Bakugo continue with his crap anymore, he was not going to let him push him around anymore. Midoriya continued to think as he was feeling the cold sensation of Cryomancy crawl through his skin as his breath began to turn into steam. Bakugo would throw another punch but Midoriya would roll himself backward, allowing himself to get some breathing room but also some distance from the explosive young man as the latter's fist would miss the greenette and crack part of the wall.

The explosive young man would try to pull away but part of the interior of the wall would catch onto part of his gauntlet as he would try to move but the gauntlet wouldn't budge. The green-haired young man would use that chance to attack as he got a grip of the Kunai in his hand, he would push himself off the ground and launch himself towards Bakugo. He would grab the ashy blondes locks and slam his face against the wall, splattering more blood into the environment and hearing a breaking sound once more, probably his nose again. He continued with the attack he would grab the back of Bakugo's neck and the top of his shirt and would begin to pull the explosive young man from the wall, though with some struggle before using amplification to give him enough strength to rip part of Bakugo's right gauntlet that some was stuck on the wall as the greenette would throw him down the hall.

"...I told you that I would not be pushed around by you anymore Bakugo... I am no longer the defenseless Deku you would torment Bakugo... You want me to fight, then so be it!" Midoriya yelled as Flames and Ice erupted around him. Bakugo would shield his face from the sudden change in temperature as both heat and chills would hit him. As the change in pressure began to alleviate, the explosive blonde would see that part of the Hallway Midoriya was standing on had various Icycles, Frost, Ashes, and Flames decoration it. At the center stood Midoriya who aside from the still torn costume, seemed to have been rejuvenated as the many bruises and marks that were made on him were now gone.

Bakugo was looking at the standing greenette as it now dawned on him that Midoriya was holding back more power than what he was first showing. That anger would continue to increase as the explosive young man saw that the greenette didn't have the intention of fighting him with his full strength, that he had enough power to beat him. Rage would now fill him as while he does not have any idea as to how he now felt rejuvenated or why the pain from the grenettes attacks was only brief, but right now he did not care about any of that. Right now had a pebble that needed to be reminded of what its place was and right now, he didn't have to worry about almost killing the bastard!

Midoriya had anger boiled inside of him, though not present in his face, all the years, all the discouragements, the beatings, the words, the threats... he had enough, he now had an opportunity to go and fight.

"Midoriya don't let your emotions get the better of you!" Liang said.

"It's ok Grandmaster, I haven't succumbed to Cryomancy or Hellfire yet."

"Just because you haven't yet Izuku doesn't mean you should even be attempting this. Use your head, don't let him get to you, don't let your anger or rage get the better of you. Control it!" Hanzo yelled.

"It'll be ok Master Hanzo... I'll just give him the fight that he oh so desires..." Midoriya said as he would tune out the voices of his Grandmasters because right now he didn't have anything that worried him, he only had one thing to focus on and it was that damn bastard that has made his life a living Hell for the past fourteen years.

Both young men would stare at each other once more as now, both had the same goal... destroy the other...

Both young men stood back at one another, then in an instant, both began to run towards one another. Bakugo would be the first to land a hit as he would land a knee onto the greenette. He would throw a left hook but would be blocked by Midoriya as he would throw a right hook to the left side of Bakugo's face. Continuing with his attack and taking a note from the explosive blonde, Midoriya threw three right hooks right into Bakugo's kidneys, causing him to bend forward in pain as the greenette launched an amplified Ice Ball onto Bakugo, freezing instantly in place. Midoriya would grab the encased explosive blonde and throw him through one of the walls and enter into a different room all together.

The room was wide and had various pillars all around and a staircase at one end of the room and it looked similar to the hallway in that it had a drab color to it with no distinct features, aside from the crumbling wall that was just broken. The explosive young man would pick himself up as the greenette made his way through the wall. He would throw a right punch but would be blocked by Bakugo as he would then grab on to the arm of Midoriya and punch against the greenettes elbow as a crunching sound was heard and the arm bent slightly unnaturally.

"***Argh!***"Midoriya gasped as the pain. Clenching his teeth, the greenette would headbutt Bakugo, getting free as Midoriya began to summon his Kunai as it began to materialize in his right hand. The explosive blonde would throw an elbow towards the greenettes face but would miss and Midoriya tilted his head to the side. Using that opportunity, Midoriya would jam his Kunai onto the explosive blonde left shoulder blade.

"***Argh!**" Bakugo yelled in pain as the greenette would connect the Kunai with the chain as he began to wrap it around the explosive blonde's neck. After securing it in place, Midoriya would give Bakugo a kick in the chest which would push the blonde away but before he could tumble back, the greenette would halt his momentum as he grabbed onto the metal chain. He pulled on the chain and as Bakugo came into proximity, Midoriya would throw an elbow right into the explosive blondes face with all his might, hearing the sound of cracking happening. Midoriya would kick Bakugo once more before yanking on the chain once more and throwing an uppercut. Midoriya prepared to repeat the process once more but Bakugo, knowing what was going to happen, would grab onto the leg of the greenette as he took hold of it before slamming his elbow right on the joint.

"***Agh!***" Midoriya yelled as this caused the greenette to loosen his hold on the chain, making it dissolve into flames and releasing the explosive blonde from the confines. Now wasting the opening, Bakugo would use his explosions to launch himself towards Midoriya, he would make contact and would continue passing through the air with the greenette on him. The explosive blonde would crash his landing as he slammed the greenette onto one of the pillars in the room, breaking a portion of it and making Midoriya fall to the ground.

Bakugo would reach towards the downed greenette as he would once more grab him by his hair, lifting him from the ground. As he was being lifted off the ground, Midoriya began to form two small Ice Daggers in between both palms and as he began to get up to eye level with the explosive blonde, the greenette dug both Ice Daggers in his opponents' collarbone as the sudden attack made Bakugo loosen his grip on the greenette. Now freed Midoriya would form an Ice Sword as he would slice diagonally, horizontally, and vertically, causing blood to fly from the slices, tattering the explosive blondes costume as it began to be cut into ribbons and bathing the dull room in the crimson substance.

As Midoriya swung his Ice Sword once more downward, Bakugo would catch it in between his gloved hands. He would twist on the blade, breaking it and causing the sword to break down into shards of Ice. The explosive blonde would direct his palms behind him as he ignited and Shoulder Dashed into the greenette with enough force to push him back.

Midoriya skid to a halt but would see that Bakugo was once more charging directly at him. He began to charge up Cryomancy as Frost began to wrap around his arms and legs and as the explosive blonde was a few feet from him, Midoriya would use Rising Ice to lift himself off the ground and cause the blonde to crash into the sudden pillar of Ice.

Bakugo landed with his back on the ground as Midoriya was now above him, once more forming an Ice Hammer to crash down onto him. Bakugo would put both palms towards the pillar of Ice as he would push himself away right as the Ice Hammer came crashing down.

The explosive blonde would begin to pick himself up once more but the sound of a chain traveling through the air was all he heard before a surge of pain traveled through his chest. He looked down and would see a Kunai attacked to a chain be lodged into his chest with blood traveling down his torso. He gripped the weapon instinctively to pull it out but before he could, a yell would echo through the building.

"**GET OVER HERE!" **Bakugo heard before being yanked by the chain. He would come into view with the greenette pulling on the chain preparing to elbow him. However, as he came close, he would tilt his head to the side and in that brief moment, slammed the broken gauntlet right into Midoriya's gut, causing the shards of broken metal to pierce his abdomen as blood erupted from the wound and causing the greenette to lose focus and cause the chain and Kunai to dissolve in Flames.

Midoriya was in pain all around his abdomen. However, that did not mean that he couldn't do anything as his high tolerance to pain allowed him to still have enough energy to move. He began to suck in air as his entire upper half began to turn into a transparent orange color, signaling his usage for Demon Breath.

Bakugo would see this and try to free himself but the greenette would have a tight hold on his arm. Still having one free hand available, Bakugo dropping all sense of respect, he would rip out his gauntlet from Midoriya's gut, drop himself to the ground and with every ounce of power he had in him, he would throw a punch directly into Midoriya's crotch as the sound of a crunch was heard throughout the room.

**Observation Room**

"OH SHIT!" Just about every guy yelled out in the observation room as many of them would grab onto their crotches and cringe in pain. They knew that both young men were getting desperate but they did not expect the explosive blonde to get that desperate to go for a dirty move.

"Damn Bakugo did you have to hit Midoriya in the dick!" Kaminari said as the guys of 1-A could tell that Bakugos attack wasn't just to stun Midoriya but to also end any future plans for the greenette to procreate.

**Ground Beta**

"What...the fuck...Bakugo!?" Midoriya gasped out as he bent over from the attack as he stopped Demon Breath from fully forming. Without giving a response, the explosive blonde would get up, lift both arms while clasping both palms together, slamming them onto the head of Midoriya, causing him to fall onto his knees with the sound of cracking being heard as Bakugo would feel his fists sink into the greenettes skull. Not giving Midoriya a chance to breathe, Bakugo would grab onto the greenettes face as Midoriya would feel the heat and sound of sparks on his face.

"DIE!"

***Boom***

Bakugo ignited his explosions right into the head of Midoriya as smoke would engulf the area. Out of the cloud of smoke above, the body of Midoriya would come flying with blood flying out of the side of his head. The explosive blonde would then launch himself upward with his explosions as he would knee strike into Midoriyas' ribcage.

**"ARH!"** The greenette yelled as the explosive blonde would strike him with enough force that it would cause his knee to sink into the greenettes chest as the cracking sounds of a ribcage would echo through the room as Midoriya was launched even further into the air and twisting in midair. Not missing a beat, Bakugo would grab onto the feet and would notice the still present pillar of Ice that was on the ground below them. Using all his strength, he would throw the body of Midoriya right onto the center of the Ice Pillar as the greenettes body bent unnaturally in half.

"**GAHG!**" Midoriya yelled as the sound of his lower back snapping along with the cracking of Ice echoing as the impact would make his body bounce off of the Ice Pillar. Bakugo would redirect his palms above his head as he would use his explosions to launch himself straight down into greenette, stepping onto the back of his opponent's throat and lower back.

"**ARGH!**" The greenette yelled as his neck would snap from the force as his body would be pushed even furthered into the pillar of Ice as it would be too much for the Ice to take as it would break under the force. Bakugo would look down at his down opponent as he would get off of them and taunt him.

"LET'S SEE YOU GET UP FROM THAT!"

**Observation Room**

"DEKU!"

"MOPHEAD!

"MIDORIYA!"

The spectators in the observation room yelled as they saw the attack caused by the explosive blonde.

"All Might sir you need to stop this match now!" Uraraka said as she was now scared of what she was seeing in the monitors.

"They'll kill themselves if you let them continue!" Jirou said with the same level of worry as the class continued to watch the monitors of their two classmates.

"Sir, you should stop this right now. Those two have done enough damage to one another! We need to check on Midoriya now!" Kirishima said as All Might held tightly onto the microphone. Soon after Midoriya countered Bakugo, optimism quickly dropped as they would see both Midoriya and Bakugo become more aggressive in their attacks and more brutal with the various times both students disregarded the safety of the other. All Might remained in shock seeing how the match escalated that quickly since it started, while normally injuries are bound to happen in Kombat exercises due to the risk involved, the display that was being shown was becoming more than what he anticipated.

As All Might prepared to call off the match, the class would see Midoriya rise up. Blood was pooling right at the greenettes feet as it continued to flow nonstop with the greenettes hair was now gummed up and sticking to his head, same for Bakugo as his blonde hair was now a deep crimson red that was very similar to his eye colors. Both of their costumes were tattered, ripped, and bloodied as Midoriyas' costume that was once bright green was now covered in red splashes of the crimson substance and Bakugos own grenade gauntlets having blood on them as well.

The class of 1-A was shock at the sight of seeing Midoriya standing back after that attack but it was what they saw that made many sick to their stomach.

"Deku..." Uraraka said as she remained motionless as she could feel her eyes stinging at the sight.

"Oh my god!" Yaoyorozu said as she covered her mouth as she could feel the content of her stomach making their way out.

"What the fuck..." Kaminari gasped in the horror of what was being displayed in the monitor as what they saw in the monitor was the face of Midoriya, or at the very least, what remained of it. Midoriyas face was missing chunks of his flesh as the class would be able to not only see the muscle underneath but also the nerves and arteries that would usually be kept underneath the layer of skin but now was exposed to the elements of the world.

'Izuku...' Jirou thought as she stared in horror at her friend and seeing him stand missing most of his face was a sight that terrified the punk girl. She could only cover her mouth in the horror as she wanted to look away, to not have to look at the scene in front anymore but she could not.

The class of 1-A, along with All Might could only remain quiet in shock and horror at seeing the grieves injuries caused by the explosive blonde. What broke out of their stupor was when they began to see parts of Midoriyas face reform as the muscle was being covered up and the once burned flesh was being replaced with new flesh.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kaminari yelled as this was echoed by many in the room.

**Ground Beta**

Midoriya would continue looking at his aggressor for a few moments, gasping for air out of exhaustion as while thankfully the healing was taking effect and the pain tolerance was helping, it still left him stunned and in pain as he could feel the stinging sensation of his skin being exposed to the world and the feeling of flesh being stretch over his face. The greenette could feel himself now growing tired as the fight progressed, not only did he constantly use Hellfire and Cryomancy but the healing was taking a huge part in his stamina.

'That... took longer than expected, guess I'm reaching my limit. This is going on longer than I wanted. I need to capture him now and...' that is when Midoriya realizes that among the scuffle he lost the captured tape as he would sigh in annoyance.

'Great, capture tape is gone. I can maybe distract him long enough to get to Hagakure and...'

"HEY DEKU IF YOU ARE DONE FIXING YOUR SHIT THEN COME FIGHT ME SO THAT I CAN BREAK THAT FUCKING FACE AGAIN!" Bakugo yelled as the greenettes expression would change into one of anger as his train of thought would change.

'Ok, on second thought...I'm going to knock his bell out...along with all his teeth...' Midoriya thought as he would creek his neck as he got into his Ninjutsu stance. However before the two young men could continue, the remaining gauntlet of Bakugo began to shine in red and a sinister smile would be plastered on his face.

"Fucking finally it's ready!"

"What are you talking about"

"Knowing you, you already know that my quirk lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palm of my hand. If they were made how I requested, then they should be stored inside them and wouldn't you know it you will be the first to be tested on!" Bakugo said as he gripped onto the pin in one of his gauntlets.

"Do you honestly think that you will beat me with that? You couldn't put me down with brute force what makes you think that a bigger explosion will?"

"BECAUSE EVENTUALLY YOUR QUIRKS WILL GIVE OUT AND FROM WHAT I AM SEEING, YOU'RE AT YOUR LIMIT DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as he began to pull at the pin with Midoriya holding his ground and looking at the explosive blonde with defiance.

"THEN PROVE IT!"

**"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" **All Might yelled but it would be too late as the pin would be pulled and out of the gauntlet case out an explosive that would prove to be as destructive as it was thought as it tore through everything in its path. The greenette would use Flame Port as he would teleport himself away from the attack and in doing so would taunt Bakugo.

"IS THAT YOUR BEST!?" Midoriya said but as he did he would begin to hear another third voice down the hallway of where he once stood as at that moment it caused Midoriyas blood to run cold. He turned to look at the source he would see a pair of gloved hand come from the staircase by the wall as the heatwave of an explosion now had a new target.

"Midoriya the weapon is in the..."

"HAGAKURE!" Midoriya yelled as the invisible girl could only stare in shock at seeing the explosion that was coming her way.

***BOOM!***

**Observation Room**

"MIDORIYA!"

"HAGAKURE!"

The class of 1-A yelled as they saw the blast tear through the building before the monitors would crash leaving static as the only visible image on the screen. All Might broke out of his shock would turn onto the mic to try and check on his students.

**"Young Midoriya! Young Hagakure!" **All Might yelled not getting any response as he would try various tries.

"Wait I think the image is clearing up!" Jirou said as the room would turn to see that the static was beginning to clear up and slowly but surely, the image was now visible.

They saw a massive hole in the wall where both Hagakure and Midoriya once stood. Alongside the wall, there were shards of Ice all over the ground and walls along with a small fixture of Ice that looked to have been where the Ice came from. However, they did not see Hagakure, Midoriya or even Bakugo for that matter as the three did not appear in any of the monitors. However, after a few moments, the class and All Might would see an eruption of Flames coming from the outside of the hole.

**"EVERYONE STAY HERE!" **All Might announce to the class of 1-A behind him as he rushed out of the room and the student could only stare in horror and shock at the bloodied scene that was plastered on the monitors.

**Ground Beta (Right as the Bakugo launched his Explosion)**

Midoriya would look at where Hagakure was standing, being at the crosshairs of the explosion. The small window of time did not give the greenette enough time to come up with a safe plan as he would use Flame Port to get himself to Hagakure. He would grab onto the Invisible girl and summoned as much of Cryomancy as he could and created an Ice Barrier to shield them. However due to his depleted energy, his lack of focus, and the suddenness of him forming the Ice Barrier, it would not be strong enough to withstand the attack as the blast would tear through the Barrier and the wall behind them.

Midoriya would try to shield Hagakure as the pressure, heat, and shards of Ice would fly towards them. The greenette would hold Hagakure tightly against him as he was hit will the full force of the blast as the top portion of his costume would be singed off and shards of Ice would slice against his skin with various shards embedding themselves deep into his back with one particular Icycle piercing through his left shoulder blade as a crack was heard along with blood flying out of the wound.

As the explosion ended, smoke would fill the vicinity as Midoriyas vision was filled with smoke as he coughed and gasped but not before looking at his partner.

"***cough*cough* **Hagakure..." Midoriya asked weakly as he would look down at the space between his arms and waited for a response but nothing came.

"H-Hagakure...Hagakure!?" Midoriya voice was slowly rising as he called out for the invisible girl once more and giving her a small shake to get a response but nothing happened.

"Hagakure...Please say something..." Midoriyas voice began to break as he would grab onto her right wrist and check for a pulse as he was worrying like Hell at his partners' condition. He waited for any sign to see if there was the faintest of pulse but he found none.

"...no..." Midoriya clutches onto the invisible girl tightly as no matter how much he tried she wouldn't respond and now that he knew there was no pulse he let go of his emotions as sadness and anger began to eat at him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Hagakure..." Midoriya said as his eyes began to sting and the floodgates would be opened as he clutched her in his arms. He let himself get too loose on his anger towards Bakugo, became arrogant and got someone hurt because of it. He could have ended it soon and it would have been avoided altogether and now here he was, holding her body in his arms right now with smoke wrapping all around them.

"DEKU IF YOUR STILL IN ONE PIECE LIKE I KNOW YOU ARE, GET OUT OF THAT SMOKE, PUT INVISABITCH SOMEWHERE ELSE AND FIGHT ME!" Bakugo yelled as Midoriya could feel something inside him snap. That bastard didn't even seem to care about their condition or if they are ok. This is someone that wanted to be a hero, the same guy that made his life a living hell for so long and the one person he wished would never harm someone else finally did harm someone and Midoriya was responsible for allowing it to happen. He felt anger, both to himself and especially at Bakugo as he would feel the heat of Hellfire burn intensely inside of him and before he could think he would summon his Spear and threw it at the explosive blonde through the smoke as the greenette heard a grunt of pain.

**"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" **Midoriya yelled through the rage and tears as will his might he pulled on the chain as the explosive blonde would fly towards the greenette but would duck as Bakugo would fly over them and through the hole in the wall. Midoriya would look at where Hagakure down in his arms and look out of the hole and at the stunned explosive blonde that was trying to get himself to stand up from that sudden attack. Midoriya looks in rage at the blonde as he would step out of the hole and into the streets as Bakugo would see the greenette.

"SO YOU SURVIVE THE ATTACK DEKU. AN WHAT'S WITH THE HISSY LOOK ON YOUR FACE, CRYING THAT WHAT I SAID HURT YOUR FEELINGS OR SOMETHING!?" Bakugo yelled as Midoriya would place Hagakure laying down on the ground next to the hole on the wall as the greenette would kneel in front of the girl and grasped one of her gloved hands.

"..you can rest now Hagakure, I have something I must end first..." Midoriya said as tears were traveling down his face. He would release her hands before looking at Bakugo in utter rage as he would make his way towards him.

"You have done some shit in all the years I've known you and this... this might just be the cherry in the whole FUCKING cake Bakugo. You may have discouraged, pushed me around, and even beat me up for so many years, but I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Midoriya yelled as Flames once more erupted from him. Though unlike last time, this flames would cling to his body as they showed to have to effect on the greenette.

The explosive blonde would shield himself from the wave of heat caused by the greenette as he would try to see through the space in his arms. However as he was observing Midoriya, the next thing he knew, the greenette was standing right in front of him. He would try to attack but would be grabbed by the greenette as he would summon his Spear in his right hand and jab Bakugo on his left collarbone.

"**Agh!**" The explosive blonde yelled as blood erupted from the wound. He would look at Midoriya and notice something was wrong as he saw his green emerald eyes begin to switch into a white sclera.

"Deku!?" Bakugo said before he felt a chain be wrapped around his throat various times before being pushed into the ground face first, landing on top of the Kunai and burying it deeper into his shoulder. Bakugo would then feel the chain around his throat be pulled with great force before feeling a knee be pressed against his back and grabbing the chain in a vain attempt to get himself loose but it would be for naught. The explosive blonde would feel his airway be cut off as the chain continued to tighten around his throat and blood would drip onto the chain as Bakugo would feel his head being pulled from his neck.

"***Ark*** Deku...don't...this***Ark***... isn't you..." Bakugo would choke out as he would try to speak to the greenette but would get a response in Midoriya tightening the chain around his throat along with him pressing his knee further into his back.

"Did you ever think about that when I was the one at the receiving end?" Midoriya said as he continued further with his attack on Bakugo as the explosive blonde began to slow down on his movement.

All Might would arrive at the site and what he was seeing shocked him as he would see Midoriya chocking out Bakugo with his chain as the explosive blonde was struggling to get himself free and the greenette a grin on his face as he pulled the chain.

**"Young Midoriya stop this instant! The exercise is over!" **All Might yelled as it would also be followed by a fit of coughing. Midoriya would hear both the voice and the coughing from behind the two which would cause him to look behind to see who would be interrupting him and would see All Might standing there, looking as if he was prepared to take down the greenette if he did not release his hold but it was something else that would cause him to lose his focus on his action.

Midoriya would see as the smoke from before has not yet dissipated and while that wouldn't have gotten his attention it was rather how it was traversing as it would be flowing towards where Hagakure was laying down. The smoke would swirl all around the invisible girl as coughing would continue to be heard from where she was.

"H-Hagakure?..." Midoriya asked as he dissipated the chain and Kunai from Bakugo letting the explosive blonde to breathe as he would gasp for air. Midoriya would approach where the smoke and Hagakure whereas he would see that the cloud of smoke around Hagakure was becoming hotter as he got closer to get. He would ignore the heat as he would kneel to where the invisible girl was and see that the smoke was making Hagakures body outline visible as more smoke began to surround her.

"What the..." Midoriya questioned as the smoke would release a burst that would push him back. He would pick himself up once more and see that some smoke was remaining. Midoriya would look to where Hagakure was and instead would come to view with a girl, a visible girl to be clearer. He would approach the girl and notice some details such as her long silver hair that travel down to her midriff, she was of a petite size and slightly tan skin.

"Hagakure?" Midoriya said as he knelt down to the girl and picked her off slightly from the ground as he waited for a response. After a few moments and a cough as well he would see the girl shifting slightly before opening her eyes slowly and the greenette would see her eyes to be grey as he became mesmerized by them when seeing them. The girl would look at him for a few moments before muttering out.

"M-Midoriya... is that you?" She said as Midoriya felt a wave of relief hit him as he clutches the girl to his chest as he saw her to be still alive and with them. He released a few tears of joy which confused the once invisible girl of what was going on but would feel herself grow tired once more as Midoriya would notice this as well.

"Hang on Hagakure." Midoriya said as he began to lift her in a bridal carry as Midoriya would hold her tightly to his chest. As he did so, the greenette would notice All Might as he would turn towards the 'Symbol of Peace'.

"All Might I'm taking Hagakure to Recovery Girl, is that ok?" To which All Might would confront the greenette before he left as he saw Midoriyas eyes switch between white sclera and emerald green irises before solidifying into the latter.

**"Young Midoriya do you remember what happened here and is this Young Hagakure?" **All Might asked averting his gaze.

"No, my memory is a bit hazy from just now... All Might, what did I do?!" Midoriya said panic as this was eerily similar to what happened during the Entrance Exam. However before he could get a response, he would hear a sound coming from his arms.

"Oh and I'm not sure but she has her gloves and boots and appeared in the smoke where Hagakure was and right now she...is...naked..." the greenette would instantly blush at this as he would avert his gaze from the girl in his arms as he would look at the number one hero.

"Uhhh All Might, is there anything that I could use to cover Hagakure up?!" Midoriya said in a panic.

**"Here take this!" **All Might said as he handed his cape towards the greenette as the 'Symbol of Peace' would drape it over Hagakure as Midoriya released a sigh before turning towards where Bakugo was and regret would fill him for a moment as he did not know what he did or what happened.

"All Might... can you please bring Bakugo with us, and when you can, please tell me what I did after the explosion. I'll be going to Recovery Girl now."

**"It is a teacher's responsibility to ensure his students are in safe hands Young Midoriya. I'll be coming with you." **All Might said and the greenette would not object to this as he would give a nod in agreement.

All Might would go towards where the explosive blonde was as he was observing the scene in front of him, he was exhausted, angry and to an extent worried at the greenette for the last-minute actions that happened. Angry because it looked like the bastard had still more power than he let on and worried in that what Deku tried to do, something told him that had All Might not arrive, things would have not ended favorably for him as he could still feel the ever-burning tightness of the chain on his throat. He would see All Might approach him as Bakugo would stand up.

**"Young Bakugo, come with us, we're taking you, Young Midoriya and Young Hagakure to Recovery Girl for injuries." **All Might said.

"***sigh* **whatever let's go..." Bakugo said in an uncharacteristic calm tone from his usual attitude as he would follow the 'Symbol of Peace' that was their teacher. Bakugo would see Deku holding onto a girl with what appeared to be All Might's cape and would look questionably at the greenette but could see that All Might did not want to get into an argument right now and chose to just save it for when they reach Recovery Girl.

**"Ready to go Young Midoriya and Young Bakugo?" **

"All Might, I was going to use Flame Port to get us all to Recovery Girl quickly, would that be ok with you sir?"

**"I don't see the issue Young Midoriya. How do we do this?"**

"Just grab onto my shoulder and we should be there." Midoriya said as All Might would understand and place a hand on his shoulder. Bakugo on the other looked hesitant as he seemed to debate whether to just walk to Recovery Girl or not. However, one look to All Might told him that it was better to just follow through with this and reluctantly placed a hand in Midoriyas' shoulder.

"Just give me a moment, haven't tried it yet with this many people." Midoriya said as he would close his eyes and take a few breaths to concentrate as embers began to flicker around the group a few times before finally the group would be gone in the smoke and embers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the last of it for now. Don’t have much comment but other than thank you all for the support and if you have criticisms then leave a review and until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11 signing out.


	8. Aftermath

Recovery Girl would be sitting on her chair flipping through various papers before a puff of smoke and embers engulfed her office.

"***Cough*Cough* **IS THERE A FIRE!? WHY ISN'T THE SPRINKLING SYSTEM WORKING?!" Recovery Girl yelled as the smoke began to dissipate and out of the smoke came out All Might, Midoriya carrying Hagakure with All Might's cape covering her, and Bakugo with two of the students looking like they have gone through a war zone as their clothes were torn and both being covered from head to toe in either dried or still fresh blood. Silence filled the room for a few moments as the elderly heroin would just look flabbergasted at the sight in front of her before erupting.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOUR STUDENTS!?" She yelled as the three would cringe back at the high volume of Recovery Girl.

**"It was a Kombat Training exercise Recovery Girl. We may have crossed a line during the exercise..." **All Might said as he looked towards his two students as Midoriya would carry a look of guilt while Bakugo had one of annoyance.

"YOU THINK?! THOSE TWO LOOK LIKE THEY WERE DRAGGED THROUGH A FIELD OF BROKEN GLASS!" Recovery Girl yelled once more as the small sounds of grunting would be heard from the greenettes arms as it brought attention back towards the knocked down girl.

"***Sigh*** I'll deal with you later but first I need to attend to the students." Recovery Girl said as she walked towards Midoriya.

"Put her in one of the beds there sunny." She said as Midoriya would give a nod and make his way towards the bed and gently place Hagakure into the bed, making sure that the cape did not fall out of her body.

"What exactly happened?" Recovery Girl asked as both the greenette and Bakugo would remain quiet as both were guilty on the matter. Seeing how his two students would not explain the situation, All Might would be the one to answer.

**"From what I was able to see, Young Bakugo would launch one of his explosions towards Young Midoriya who would dodge it but unbeknown to the two of them Young Hagakure would be caught in its path, as to what happened after I cannot answer. The monitors to the Observation Rooms went out before functioning once more but all three would be out of the frame where I would go and check on them." **All Might said as he omitted the sight he saw once he arrived as Midoriya himself would also be left in the dark as he still had no idea as to what happened.

"And who exactly is watching over your class right now?" Recovery Girl said as he was prepared to respond before realizing that he left without ever coming back to them.

**"I'll go explain the situation to the class and see if one of the professors can watch over them for now."** All Might said as the greenette would look at his idol.

**"Young Midoriya, I'll explain everything when I come back, understood?"** To which Midoriya would nod his head before the 'Symbol of Peace' turned towards Recovery Girl.

**"I leave them on your care for now." **All Might said as he would leave the elderly heroin office. Recovery Girl would release a sigh as she lifted her goggles and rubbed her tired eyes.

"The first day on the job and he already got three of his students in the infirmary." She said as she turned towards the two young men.

"Can one of you finish explaining what happened to her?" Recovery Girl said as the two young men would not respond, however it would be Midoriya after swallowing the knot on his throat that would be the one to explain.

"After I noticed Hagakure, I tried to block the explosion with my Ice Barrier but it was too strong and Hagakure..." Midoriya took a breath as he paused his explanation.

"I couldn't feel a pulse from her after the attack. I don't know what happened after that but when I came to, I was outside with Bakugo, All Might, and Hagakure being on the ground with smoke surrounding her body and the next thing that happened was that Hagakure was alive and visible." Midoriya said as this seemed to bring seriousness to the elderly heroin as Midoriya explained the story. Bakugo would glance back towards the sleeping form of the once invisible girl as while knew that Deku would survive the attack regardless if he dodges or blocked, he did not expect Invisibitch to get in the way. Had Deku not jumped in on the last second to tank the attack, he might of...no.. he would of...

"I'll check on your friend right now. For now, you two sit on those stools over there," To which brought confusion from the greenette as he looked at the short heroin.

"Uhhh… Recovery Girl, I understand for Bakugo but why me exactly?" Midoriya asked as both Recovery Girl and the explosive blonde looked dumbfounded at the greenette before Bakugo would point out the obvious.

"Probably because you got this shit sticking out of you Deku!" Bakugo said as he poked at the Ice Shard that was passing through Midoriyas left shoulder as the greenette seemed to just take notice of it.

"Don't poke it you fool. We do not know the extent of the damages yet and I suggest you two don't try to further injure yourselves!" Recovery Girl yelled at Bakugo who wanted to counter back but just lacked the energy to do so at the moment as he felt uncharacteristically tired from his fight.

"Huh, completely forgot about that." Midoriya said as he would grab onto it before getting his hand whacked away by Recovery Girl and her Syringe style cane.

"What did I just say, you idiot!? Don't. touch. Ok?" To which the greenette would nod his head in response before she turned towards her third patient.

"Now, just do what I said and wait on those stools until I finish checking on the Hagakure girl for any other injuries." Recovery Girl said as she would walk towards the infirmary bed and close the curtain so that the two young men wouldn't see.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the two former friends could only sit in those stools, covered in blood, and with their clothes tattered as the memories of their fight was still fresh in their minds, or at the very least fully complete to the explosive blonde. Midoriya, on the other hand, was rather silent as he reflected on his actions leading up to the explosion, he could have ended it all early on but he chose to drag it on just so he could give Bakugo some of his own medicine. It was during this reflecting that Midoriya finally began to hear the voices of his two Grandmaster and from the tone that they were using, they were not rather pleased.

"Midoriya... We order you to listen to what we have to say and to listen very closely." Liang said as the tone was unnerving for the greenette.

"But Grandmaste.."

"And no buts Izuku! You will listen to what we have to say without question or objection, do we make ourselves clear!?" Hanzo scolded Midoriya who would only reply with a small nod before the two Grandmasters continued.

"We told you to keep yourself under control Midoriya, to use your fight as a learning experience to better improve yourself and what do you instead. Let your arrogance get the better of you, fighting Bakugo to the death even though you had the chance to end it sooner, endangered your partner in the process.."

"But that was Ba.."

"LISTEN FOR ONCE MIDORIYA AND DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT AGAIN!" Liang yelled to the greenette as it would secure that he would be quiet.

"and the worse aspect of it all, you let Hellfire consume you once more, by your own choice might I add and had your professor not intervene when he did you may have killed Bakugo in the process!" Liang finished as Midoriyas eyes widened in fear at hearing the last bit of information.

'I...almost...' Midoriya would stay shocked in hearing the words of his masters. The warning that they would give him, the advice that he would receive from them, everything that his masters would ask of him to ensure he would be a capable warrior was thrown out the window the minute he let his emotions get the best of him.

"We know of your history with Bakugo Izuku but that is no reason to fight the way that you did. What were you trying to achieve exactly in dragging out the fight Izuku? To get your revenge on him after everything? We taught you to better control this side of you Midoriya, to not let Hellfire tempt you and without hesitation you allowed it to control and drive you to do the deed. " Hanzo said as Midoriya could only hear the scolding that he was receiving from both Grandmasters.

"Why?" Midoriya would hear from his side as he would see Bakugo with his arms crossed and looking at the ceiling.

"Why were you holding back Deku?" The explosive blonde asked as Midoriya would remain quiet for a few moments.

"Bakugo I don't want to talk abo-"

"Don't skip this talk with me bastard! I know you were holding back that whole fight!" Bakugo yelled as the greenette flinched back, reverting to his old habits. Though for only a moment as Midoriya responded just so that he could stop this small talk with the explosive blonde.

"I was at first bu.."

"SO YOU WERE HOLDING BACK YOU FUCKER!"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET DOWN BACK THERE!" Both heard Recovery Girl yell from behind the curtain which silences the two young men up. Silence once more filled the space between the two as Bakugo looked at the mess he was while Midoriya was looking at the still clinging Icycle in his shoulder, occasionally picking at it to see if it would budge which didn't.

"***Tisk* **You know what, FUCK It! I know you hate me as much as I hate you Deku so if you won't talk then just fucking listen!" Bakugo said as he closed his eyes in frustration at the lack of response from the greenette.

"You had all that power at your grasp Deku, you repeatedly got hit with my Explosions without getting much effect from it time and time again, and even let me get a few good hits on you. From the way you were fighting and using your quirk, you sure didn't get it fucking yesterday. You had those quirks on you for some time, probably even when we were during High School and that surge of power at the end of our fight confirmed my suspicions. So I will ask you once more, why were you holding back Deku?!" Bakugo said as Midoriya would hear almost the same from the explosive blonde with what his Grandmasters told him. It seemed like both sides wanted to know the same thing, why didn't he if he could have ended it sooner.

"I...***sigh* **I can't exactly control it." Midoriya said without looking as the explosive blonde scuffed at the response.

"Bullshit!"

"I'm serious you twat!"

***THWACK* *THWACK***

"Ouch!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Both Midoriya and Bakugo yelled as both got hit in the head.

"I TOLD YOU BOTH TO BE QUIET!" Recovery Girl yelled at the two young men as she went back behind the curtains. Both were silent again and this time it was Midoriya who would break the silence between the two.

"You are right... I had my quirks for some time now, but I had reasons for keeping them hidden..."

"Why?! So that you can come one day and announce you had not one but two and show it to the world!?"

"No, it was to make sure that I don't hurt anyone until it was safe to use them. Knowing how you are, if I were to say or show signs that I have a quirk on me then you would do what you can to show that yours is superior." Midoriya said as Bakugo listened to his words.

"That only answer why you didn't show them before. Why were you holding back in our fight?!" Bakugo said as Midoriya would turn to look at the explosive blonde through bloodied hair before releasing a sigh.

"You are right that I was holding back...at first. I wasn't hitting as hard as I should or using all of my quirks strength but that is because if I had gone all out then..."

"Then what?! You would have killed me?!" Bakugo said as Midoriys would just nod his head at his response. If Bakugo has the energy, he would be pissed but right now he couldn't even muster that up at Deku thinking that he could win completely with just a bit of power.

"Do you honestly think of me as weaker than you Deku?! That I ain't even worth the effort for you to use your full power! Aizawa said that you took out the Zero Pointer By. Your. Self! You have all of that power and you couldn't even bother to go full strength! Do you think of yourself that high and mighty?!" Bakugo said as a look of anger would cross Midoriyas face as both Hanzo and Liang would notice this.

"Midoriya, don't fall for his words. You have already done enough damage." Liang said with scornfulness in his tone.

"Heed our words Midoriya. That is not a request, it's an order." Hanzo said with the same amount of presence as the greenette would clench his hand together, close his eyes, and take a few breaths to calm himself. After a few moments, Midoriya would open his eyes once more before looking at the explosive blonde in the eyes.

"If I wanted to hit you with everything, I would have broken every bone you had in the first couple of hits. If I wanted to, I could have just dropped the temperature below freezing or ignite Flames onto you or just knock you out on the first attack and just completed the exercise like that. I could have just shaken off the heat from your Explosions and if I wanted to I could have used all of my weapons against you early on to win but I didn't. Aside from an incident a few months ago, this was my first fight against a person, not a machine or scrap metal. I didn't start with everything to ensure I knew what was enough strength to use without killing. But you just had to keep pushing the damn issue and I had to constantly keep pushing my power until I started to lose control. I am still learning how to control my strength because..." Midoriya said before reaching for the piercing Icycle in his shoulder as Bakugo would notice this.

"Hey idiot, the old lady said not to touch it!" He said to which Midoriya didn't listen to his order as he continued with his talking.

"I may have power but I still lack complete control over it. If I were to indulge on that power that my quirks grant me***grunt*** someone could be hurt..." Midoriya said as he pulled out the Icycle from his shoulder as a trail of blood would flow from the wound as some blood would drip from the Ice.

"Ok I finished checking up on your friend, she seems healthy though is tired so she'll have to rest for now. Now let me do a check-up on..." Recovery Girls' voice went silent as she saw Midoriya with a hold where the Icycle once was as he was holding the bloodied Ice in his right hand.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO NOT PICK AT IT!" Recovery Girl yelled as Midoriya would just rub his head with his other hand as he gave a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that but it was beginning to bother me and compared to what Bakugo and I did to ourselves this was nothing big." Midoriya said as the elderly heroin looked at the greenette.

"And mind I ask what kind of injuries did you two give each other to look like THIS?!" Recovery Girl said as both the explosive blonde and the greenette looked at each other in a sense of worry at the scolding they would receive from the elderly heroine.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Fractured skulls, broken ribs, torn ligaments, internal bleeding, lacerations, stab wounds, freeze burns, broken pelvis, broken teeth, broken jaws, broken spine, broken necks, broken noses, broken orbital bones, and massive blood loss and you two are still somehow alive!?" Recovery Girl said as she looked at the X-Rays that she took for the two young men and hearing the retelling from the two of their fight.

"Yeah now that I hear it out loud, it does not sound very good..." Midoriya said as he would hear Hanzo and Liang voice sound off along with Recovery Girls.

"YOU THINK?!" Which would startle the greenette as he jumped in place before hearing a sigh from Recovery Girl as she sat on her chair.

"***Sigh* **There isn't much I can say here seeing as how both of you don't have any injuries with you. Both of you should clean up the dried blood on yourselves and go inform Aizawa about your condition." She said as both Young Men would give a nod as Bakugo would get up from his stool as Midoriya remained seated. As Bakugo got close to the door, he would hear the elderly heroin talking once more.

"Oh and Sunny, I recommend talking with the Quirk Registry about your quirk." She said as it would raise an eyebrow from the explosive blonde as he turned towards her.

"What about my quirk?"

"Well, here in your X-Rays, around the areas where you were struck, there appears to be a change happening to your quirk as there seems to be something putting your body back together. Looking at both of your, both of you share this similar element in your bodies. Midoriya already has this under his quirk registry so I suggest you do the same as your form says your quirk is just Explosion, I suggest you go get it updated to include the healing aspect." To which Bakugo would look at Recovery Girl in confusion for a few moments.

'Same healing as Deku?' Bakugo thought as true that during his fight with Deku he felt the pain from his attacks briefly before getting back up after a few moments. He would look at the X-Rays briefly before just shrugging it off as he walked to the door which would burst open with Mr. Aizawa being the first to appear with a look that everyone in the room could tell was one that held little to no patience and Principal Nezu was with him as along with All Might behind them.

"Mr. Aizawa! Principal Nezu! What you two doing here?" Midoriya said as Bakugo prepared to leave but was blocked by Aizawa.

**"They came after I informed them of what happened in the Kombat Training." **All Might said as Midoriya would respond.

"What about our classmates."

"Midnight is watching over them for the time being. Right now, we need to talk to you two." Aizawa said as he looks at the two young men as Bakugo would look at the three staff members.

"What is there to talk about? We all survived and no one ended up de..."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT BAKUGO!" Aizawa yelled at the explosive blonde as the two were taken back by the rise in the voice as Nezu would be the next one to answer.

"While you and Mr. Midoriya don't appear to have any long term injuries. You two went beyond what is permitted to happen in a training exercise between classmates. Not only that but also endangered another classmate in the process." Nezu said as Midoriya had a look of guilt and Bakugo was listening intently to what was being said as Aizawa decided to add to the response.

"If it were up to me, both of you should be expelled not only for having killer intent in your actions towards one another but also for putting another one of your classmates in danger of your scuffle." Upon finishing his sentence, the four adults in the room would see both young men freeze at the mention of being expelled for their sentiment against each other. Bakugo looked like he was prepared to defend himself in an argument.

"However.." but Principal Nezu would beat the explosive blonde first to the punch.

"Both of you two did not sustain any long-lasting injuries, Ms. Hagakure did not suffer any injury due to Mr. Midoriyas quick thinking. While Mr. Bakugo did use more force than necessary during the exercise, note that Mr. Midoriya continued with his attack well after All Might called off the exercise." Midoriya was now more curious and horrified at what exactly he looked like in that brief moment he lost control.

"Punishment will still be given. Both of you two will be put under supervision from your professor and attend anger management classes at least once a weak." Nezu said which considering what the two young men did to each other, Midoriya thought that this was the best offer they could get and better than expulsion.

The greenette would glance to his side and see Bakugo was preparing to make his counter-argument which Midoriya could only look in annoyance as he prepared to just hear the same monologue from the explosive blonde that usually went with Bakugo cursing a storm, calling it bullshit, and somehow pinning the blame on him, though surprisingly none of that happened as Aizawa would stop the explosive blonde right before he would start.

"Don't argue it Bakugo. Both you and Midoriya either take the offer or not and if either of you two pulls another stunt like that then don't be surprised if you aren't allowed back here, understood?" To which Midoriya would nod his head and Bakugo just shrugs at it but did not seem to appease the sleep-deprived man.

"I said do you two understand?!" To which he got a response from both.

"Y-yes Mr. Aizawa."

"***tisk* **Whatever."

Both said as Nezu would clasp both paws together at the two responses.

"Well, our time here has been well used. Continue with your daily classes and we'll inform you two of when to begin your appointments." Nezu said as both him...it...well they left along with Aizawa who still did not look pleased one bit before leaving altogether. All Might would be the one to stay behind as he would look at his two students in front of him.

**"Young Bakugo! Young Midoriya! Has Recovery Girl checked on you? Are you two ok?" **All Might asked as the explosive blonde would sidestep the 'Symbol of Peace' and began exiting the room.

"Me and Deku are fine." The explosive blonde said as he closed the door behind him. After a few moments, Recovery Girl herself would get off of her chain with a few documents in hand.

"I'll be stepping out for a bit to file up the report. Don't break anything else in the process sunny." She said as Midoriya gave a nod as she left the room. Silence filled the room between the greenette and the 'Symbol of Peace' until Midoriya chose to break the silence.

"All Might, sir."

**"You want me to tell you what happened don't you?"**

"I need to know what I did... I must know what I was about to commit..." Midoriya said as he braced for what his professor would say as he would see All Might walk towards the greenette and put a palm in his shoulder.

**"When the blast happened, all three of you were out of view from the surveillance cameras. After a brief moment, out of the corner of one of the monitors the class saw an eruption of flames happening from the whole Young Bakugo blew through. I rushed to see if any of you were ok, there was debris scattered on the pavement as I got closer to where you two were. Upon arriving at where you two were, Young Midoriya, you were chocking Young Bakugo with your chain tightly around his throat while pulling back on it." **All Might said as Midoriya would remain frozen in place as he felt his entire body tense up.

**"However, what worried me the worst was the look you had on your face as you were strangling Young Bakugo. It looked like you were enjoying your actions Young Midoriya. However after I called your attention and Young Hagakure was coughing, you released your hold on Young Bakugo and your personality almost switched." **All Might said as it confirmed Midoriya his fear. He had succumbed to Hellfire and was prepared to kill Bakugo without hesitation.

**"Young Midoriya, may I ask you something?" **All Might asked as Midoriya would remain in his shock state as all he could answer with was a slow nod.

**"At the end like I said you seemed to be in a different state of mind, not only that but it looked similar to how you looked during your Entrance Exam performance against the Zero Pointer." **Midoriya knew what he was talking about and he knew that if he wanted to make sure that this issue doesn't grow any larger, he had to say what it was but was unsure as to tell the entire truth. However, before he could, he would hear the voice of Hanzo and Liang who seemed to notice his conflicting thoughts.

"It is alright to tell him about Hellfire and Cryomancy Midoriya." Liang said.

"Though we suggest keeping the clan a secret understood Izuku." Hanzo said as Midoriya would take in a breath before releasing it as he looked at his professor.

"My quirks, Hellfire and Cryomancy, took me some time to get a grasp and control over them. For Cryomancy it requires that my mind be focus and clear so that I may be able to properly use it. For Hellfire, it uses my own negative experiences as a source of fuel. Both get stronger depending on how much I put into them, what you saw at the end was another part of my quirks that I didn't know until the day of the exam, I call them 'Flame and Frost Aura'. It's a power-up state that enhances my Flames or Ice depending on which of my quirk is in the power up state. However, like any quirk, there are negative repercussions if I were to go overboard with them..."

**"And what would that be?" **All Might asked with concern as he needed to know what exactly happened.

"Once I enter that transformation, it becomes easy for me to succumb to its influences, along with making it hard for me to listen to reason. I become more brutal and sadistic in my attacks and attitude..." Midoriya said as he pointed his finger toward his head with a look of disappointment and sadness to himself as he looked at the 'Symbol of Peace'.

"I just lose control..."All Might could only look at the greenette with concern now that there was more light shine upon the details of Midoriyas quirks.

**"You had no control over that form when it's active, am I correct?" **All Might said as Midoriya would respond.

"As I said, that transformation occurs when there's a strong emotional output from me and in the heat of the moment I just let my emotions take control." Midoriya said as All Might would ask a question that would probably bring more questions but just needed to be asked.

**"Young Midoriya, did you and Young Bakugo have some history together?" **At which All Might would notice that the greenette would freeze in place as he wouldn't respond to the question.

"Midoriya, it is better if you answer the man's question." Liang said.

"If you are to get these forms under control, it is wise if you can attain outside help Izuku. There is only so much is two can do." Hanzo said as Midoriya would have a look of doubt as he weighed his options. On one hand, he could explain his history with the explosive blonde and help him learn to control his quirks. On the other, he would jeopardize Bakugo's place at U.A and considering that both he and Midoriya were on thin ice at the moment, revealing this kind of information could put him in even deeper shit than what they already are.

So why, despite everything that has happened to him, why couldn't he bring himself to say the entire truth. He made his life a living Hell for fourteen years and now more than ever he is concern for the shit he pulled on him, why? He needed to explain things so that there would be at least some semblance of sense in the situation between the two as the fight between him and Bakugo was more than just a rivalry. He gave it some thought at what to say as he looked at the 'Symbol of Peace'.

"***Sigh* **Both me and Bakugo have known each other since we were kids. We weren't exactly on the best of terms and our fight was proof of that." Midoriya said as while it wasn't the entire truth, it was the abridged version of what happened in the past.

**"Anything else that you would want to mention Young Midoriya?" **All Might asked as the greenette would look pensive for a few moments.

"...no, that is all All Might..." which while the greenette could not tell through the ever-present smile, All Might had a suspicion that there was more than Midoriya was not telling him. He wanted to figure out more but before he could, the two would hear the soft sounds of someone shifting and in one of the beds in the room. Midoriya would look at the blue curtains that surrounded the bed from where the sound came and see the silhouette of someone moving in the covers.

Midoriya would move towards the curtains as he pulls them apart to see the once invisible girl laying under the covers which went up to her neck. Her long silver hair would have bangs that went slightly above her right eye and her hair being sprawl to her side with a few locks of her hair appearing to be... floating? The greenette question as he saw the flowing silver hair which seemed almost transparent.

After a few moments of looking at the girls sleeping form, Midoriya would see Hagakure begin to open her eyes once more as the grey colored irises captured Midoriyas attention as Hagakure would blink a few times to clear up her vision.

"Midoriya, is that you? Where are we?" The former invisible girl said as she began to get into a sitting position which prompted Midoriya to begin panicking because he remembered how her hero costume looked. However, it would turn out to be for naught as she would be wearing a patient gown around her which brought him a sigh of relief as he also would see All Might's cape by the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, it's me. We're in Recovery Girls office." Midoriya said as he came to her side as he looked at the silver-haired girl

"MIDORIYA WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!?" The former invisible girl said as she looked at the bloodied greenette as the top portion of his costume was synched, torn, and covered in blood. Hagakure would try to push herself up but her arm would slip on the edge which would cause her to almost fall but Midoriya would catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Easy Hagakure. Me and All Might will explain it." Midoriya said as he helps lifted her back into the bed as Hagakure clings to the greenette. As he put her back in the bed, he would see her eyes expand as she looked down at her arms as she would turn them around and look at them over and over.

"Uhhh... Hagakure are you ok?" Midoriya asked as she would murmur something under her breath as the greenette would see her eyes looking glazed.

"What was that Hagakure?" to which the silver-haired girl would look at Midoriya in the eye as she would say it again though it was still in a low volume.

"I... can see myself..." Hagakure said as she continued to look at her hands as small tears began to fall onto the blanket. Midoriya would look at the silver-haired girl as he had a look of curiosity at her statement.

"Wait, you didn't know how you looked?" Midoriya asked as Hagakure would shake her head side to side as she would try to wipe away her tears.

"Ever since I was born, I remained invisible. No picture or reflection would ever show my reflection." She said as she looked down in front of her and at the long silver hair that ended in a darker shade of grey in the end. She grabbed the length of her hair as she looked at the greenette.

"But now... now I see what I look like. My hands, my hair, I can finally see myself..." Hagakure said through tears as it made the greenette see her with sympathy upon hearing her. She was in a way the opposite of him, he spent more of his life without a quirk and being judge upon by it and Hagakure would have a quirk by birth but would leave her without anyone, including herself, from seeing her.

Wanting to do something for her, Midoriya opened his left palm as a swirl of blue Ice began to circulate in it. After finish forming, it was a few centimeters thick and a few inches wide with a very flat, almost reflective surface. It was a small layer of Ice but he grabbed it with both hands as he extended it towards Hagakure who looked confused for a bit.

"Hold it in front of you Hagakure." the greenette said as he gave her a smile which eased her as she would reach out to grab the small Ice and held it up to her face. She would look at it for a few moments as her eyes expanded once more. While somewhat rough the reflection, she could see herself off the small Ice and see herself for the first time in her life.

"The reflection may look a bit rough but that is you Hagakure." Midoriya said as the girl would slowly place the small Ice down in the sheets as tears streamed down her face. The greenette, after taking a few breaths and a moment to think, would approach the silver-haired girl and hold her against his chest, which seemed to catch her by surprise.

"Midoriya?"

"You look like you needed a hug." the greenette said as he tried to make sure he didn't stutter or blush too much as his track record with talking with girls has been so-so but right now, the girl in front of him needed some comfort. Hagakure would accept the hug as she wrapped her arms tightly around Midoriya as she laid her head in his chest. The two would remain in that embrace for a bit as the silver-haired girl release her tears into the greenettes chest before hearing a cough from the third member in the room which would cause the two to separate as Midoriya would see that he got some remnants of dried blood on her gown, face, and arms.

"S-sorry about the blood Hagakure." Midoriya said as the silver-haired girl would just shake her head as she looked at him in the eye.

"It's ok Midoriya. That reminds me, what happened, why are you covered in blood and well... half-naked?!" Hagakure said as she would now look at him more clearly and see that underneath the blood that was covering him, she would see his naked upper half that showed his pecs and abs which was giving her a small blush. The greenette would not notice her blushing as he would scratch the back of his head before responding awkwardly.

"I... think it would be better if All Might explained what happened." Midoriya said as the 'Symbol of Peace' would approach Hagakure.

**"Young Hagakure, how are you feeling?" **All Might asked to Hagakure as she looked at him for a few moments before replying.

"Aside from feeling tired, better now. But what happened All Might?"

**"There was an accident during your Kombat training where you were knocked out by Young Bakugo's blast." **All Might said as Hagakure would remember the feeling of heat right before she fell unconscious.

**"Due to Young Midoriya's quick thinking, he was able to shield you from the blast. Afterward, you were brought here with him and Young Bakugo." **All Might said which seemed to satisfy the former invisible as she turned towards the greenette.

"Did you end up like that because of me?.." Hagakure asked with concern as Midoriya would scratch the back his head and respond.

"Well most of it was from Bakugo but the blast only managed to singe part of my costume but I'm just glad to see that you are safe Hagakure." The greenette said as the invisible girl would look at him for a few moments before smiling at him and leaned herself towards him as she embraced Midoriya once more which now was the greenette who would hesitate in returning the hug as while they both hugged each other a few minutes ago, Midoriya had a moment to build up his courage to even do that action which now he was trying to keep himself composure. At that moment Midoriya would hear both his Grandmasters talking as they were seeing their descendant struggling.

"***Sigh* **We can continue on your training with confidence Midoriya." Liang said.

"You somehow amaze us in how you switch in your confidence Izuku." Hanzo said as Midoriya listened to the two and did not know what to think about it.

Rather than to continue thinking, he returned the hug as some of Hagakures'silver, flowing hair would be caught in his face.

"Thank you Midoriya, for everything." She said as the greenette would begin to stumble at his words.

"I-it was nothing***Cough***H-Hagakure***Cough***" Midoriya said out stuttering and coughing as Hagakure would look at the greenette with concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah***Cough*** your hair just***Cough* **got in my face***Cough***" Midoriya coughs out as he took a look at her hair. It was still silver in color but at the ends of her hair, the texture looked transparent. He would reach a hand out to take a closer look by grabbing one of the locks that were in front of her but his hand just phased through it. Not only that but the ends of her hair were flowing like smoke. At that moment, the door to the room opened and Recovery Girl would enter as she caught the sight of the trio.

"Ah, good sunny you're awake now." Recovery Girl said as she approached the 'Symbol of Peace' who was still there.

"All Might I think you missed enough of your class period for your first day. Don't worry about these two, they'll be back once they can." The elderly heroin said as the 'Symbol of Peace' looked back at his two students before grabbing the folded up cape and bidding his goodbye to those in the room. Once All Might left, Recovery Girl would look at the still-standing greenette.

"Aren't you going to get cleaned up sunny, you can go any time now." To which Midoriya shook his head.

"I want to stay with her until she can come back to class." Midoriya said as Hagakure would look at the greenette who despite being in worse condition than her, though not anymore due to his healing, still went out of his way to ensure that she was ok. Hagakure couldn't help but admire that from the greenette as she let a smile grow on her face.

"Well, I'll just need to make the last check on Hagakure here to make sure nothing is wrong." Recovery Girl said as she did the normal routine of checkups such as eyesight, hearing, temperature.

**A Few Moments Later**

"Well, from what I see, you seem to be healthy. You may return to class as you want." Recovery Girl said as Hagakure would her a question that was on her mind.

"Recovery Girl, what happened to my quirk?" To which, Recovery Girl would bring her clipboard as she flipped a few pages.

"Well if you are wondering if you are quirkless or not then no you aren't. You still very much have a quirk sunny, it just developed more." Which caught Midoriyas' interest along with Hagakures.

"What do you mean?" Hagakure asked

"Well, your quirk invisibility might not have been just invisible sunny. Your quirk appeared to be a cross between VapOr and Smoke." She said as Midoriya would join the conversation.

"Like when water boils or when smoke forms" Midoriya asked as Recovery Girl pointed towards the charts in the paper.

"Something like that sunny. If you look at a prior check up from when still visible sunny, your body temperature was at a higher elevated temperature but right now your temperature went to was is regular body temperature." Which seemed to confuse the two young adults at what she was talking about before she decided to speak it in simple terms.

"***Sigh* **She was able to be invisible because her body temperature was at an elevated temperature that made body appear invisible but now her body went to regulate itself to a more normal temperate hence she has become visible now." Which got an understanding look from the two as Midoriya brought up a good point.

"But why did her quirk decide to turn off now if it hasn't before?"

"Well, that is where these X-Rays come in handy." Recovery Girl said as she brought two more X-Rays from her clipboard and show them to Hagakure.

"It appears that when that blast caught you two in it, it caused her quirk to go in a state of shut down to ensure that she didn't burn up in the temperature." Upon finishing her sentence, Hagakure would voice her thoughts.

"Does that mean I will go back to being invisible without choice?" To which the elderly heroine would shake her head.

"No sunny. Like I said, your quirk has developed further. Invisibility was just an aspect of your quirk. The result seems to show that the Vapor Smoke is your actual quirk with how your body can turn invisible. Also, your hair" Recovery Girl said as Midoriya looked at Hagakure and see that her hair was flowing to the side which reminds the greenette of what he thought earlier.

"It flows like how smoke and vapor would." Midoriya said as Recovery Girl nod her head.

"Yes, which enforces my point." Recovery Girl said as Hagakure would grab the small Ice Midoriya gave her and looked at her reflection once more, still not believing how she can see herself but seeing in the reflection how her hair does flow like how they describe it.

"So does that mean I can turn invisible when I want?" Hagakure asked as Recovery Girl responded.

"Most likely, there may be more than you can do but how exactly you figure out the rest that is for you to figure out sunny." The elderly heroin said as Midoriya looked at Hagakure who seemed to have a look of determination at the new aspect of her quirks.

"As of now, I suggest you get it updated to reflect this." Recovery Girl said as she looked at the two

"And I suggest that you two get cleaned up." Midoriya scratched his head at that as he let out a small chuckle.

"Heh, yeah I guess we should get ourselves cleaned up." The greenette said as the elderly heroin would nod her head.

"Good, both of you can return to class. Hopefully, you two won't have to return soon but still refrain from doing anything that will cause you harm." which both the greenette and silverette responded with a nod. Midoriya would rise from the bed but would feel a hand grab onto his arms and would see Hagakure look into his eyes as once again he was mesmerized by her grey eyes.

'Cute' Midoriya thought as he looked at Hagakure.

"What was that Midoriya?" Hagakure asked as the greenette blushed instantly before stammering out a response.

"I-it was n-nothing! Uhhh… Hagakure is there anything you wanted to ask me? I mean you did grab my arm." Midoriya said as Hagakure responded.

"Yeah, can you uh… help me get to the locker room. My clothes are there and I only have a gown on me right now..." Hagakure said as Midoriya again blushed as he remembered how her Hero costume looked like and now that she was visible did not help his situation as the more he tried to think about it the more he thought about...

"MIDORIYA WHAT DID WE TELL YOU!?"

"WE TOLD YOU NOT TO HAVE THOSE KING OF THOUGHTS IZUKU!" Midoriya heard both Grandmasters yell which caused the greenette to shake his head as he looked at Hagakure.

"Y-yeah, you sure though? If you aren't feeling well then we can walk there?" Midoriya said.

"It's ok. I can handle that trip." Hagakure said as the greenette would nod his head in understanding.

"Ok understood. Here, let me help you." Midoriya said as he helped Hagakure stand up from the bed as she wobbled somewhat when her feet touched the floor. However, before leaving she would grab the small Ice Midoriya made for her as she turned to him.

"Ok, I'm ready?" She said as Midoriya gave a nod as he extended his hand towards her and she grabbed his.

"Ok brace yourself." Midoriya said as Hagakure tighten her grip on the greenettes hand as embers and smoke enveloped around them, leaving Recovery Girl alone in the room with smoke behind her.

"**Cough*Cough*** I should have told them to open the window or door first."

**A Few Moments Later (By Locker Rooms)**

In the empty hallway that connected to the Men and Women locker rooms, embers and smoke would appear as out of it came out Midoriya and Hagakure as both would stand in front of the doors.

"Well, here we are." Midoriya said as he looked down at the silverette girl that was holding his hand as he saw her looking at him.

"Thank you." She said as she released his hand. The two stood there for a few moments, not knowing exactly what to say to one another. Taking a breath in, Midoriya would be the one to break the silence.

"Well, I'll go clean myself up and see you at class Hagakure." Midoriya said as he prepared to enter the locker room

"Wait" Hagakure said as she reaches out towards his arm.

"Hm? Something wrong Hagakure?"

"Can I ask you a question and be honest with me?" Hagakure said nervously with a small blush creeping onto her cheeks as she glances to the side. Midoriya found her shy look to be rather cute but before he took any longer, Midoriya looked at her before turning completely to look at her.

"Yeah." Midoriya said as Hagakure took a moment to take a breath before responding.

"Do you think I'm… I don't know...cute looking?" Hagakure said with uncertainty as the greenette would grow a blush at the question as he would scratch the back of his head.

"W-what brought that question up?" Midoriya asked with some stutter at the start as the silverette grabbed her hair and ran her hand through it a couple of times.

"I guess it just that, I spent my whole life being invisible and finally seeing myself. I don't know if I am what others think I should be..." Hagakure asked as Midoriya looked at her as he put both palms on her shoulders which got the girls' attention as she looked at the greenettes emerald eyes.

"***Deep Breath*** You should not measure your value on those around you Hagakure. You shouldn't be something that you are not, you are still the same Hagakure I met earlier today just now I can see you. So to answer your question ***Sigh* **I-I do think you are cute. " Midoriya said nervously at the end as Hagakure still looked uncertain.

"Are you saying that because of my body?" Midoriya would respond quickly to clear any uncertainty.

"No, it's not because of your body Hagakure. Yes, I may not have been able to see you earlier but your joyful and peppy personality was a characteristic I found c-cute of you. Plus your eyes look B-beautiful Hagakure!" Midoriya blurted out that last detail as he would say what he felt to help give the silverette clarity. Hagakure would have a blush that began to grow as Midoriyas words continued to reverb on her head. Hearing him saying that he still found her cute even he couldn't see her brought a warm feeling inside her and him telling her that her eyes were beautiful made her feel even shyer under his gaze.

"Thank you..." Hagakure said as both young adults would remain in a silent and an awkward silence filled the space between the two.

"W-we better get going now. Can we meet out here once both of us are finished?" Hagakure said as Midoriya responded quickly with nervousness in his tone.

"Y-yeah sure." to which Hagakure left towards the Women's locker room, leaving Midoriya in the hall alone. The greenette would remain there for a few moments before he would hear both Grandmasters talking.

"Izuku, I think you wasted enough time standing around, we suggest you do the same." Hanzo said

"During which, we need to talk to you about some important details." Liang said

"R-right, right." Midoriya said as he entered the locker room.

**A Few Moments Later (In Shower)**

Midoriya would let the warm water rain down on him as he let the stress of the day wash away from him. He scrubbed the dried blood that was still on him as it the water and crimson substance trickled down into the drain below as the greenettes hair was sticking to his head. As he continued rinsing himself from the blood Midoriya would talk to his Grandmasters.

"Grandmaster, You wanted to talk about something important."

"Yes Midoriya and it pertains to both Bakugo and Hagakure." Liang said as Midoriya would give a guess to what he was referring to.

"Does it pertain to their ancestry?"

"Yes, Izuku. They may have shown small signs of their powers but their bloodlines were shown." At the confirmation, Midoriya would push on with his curiosity.

"Who are they related to?"

"Your friend Hagakure is related to an old friend of mine Midoriya. His name is Tomas Vrbada or by his code name Smoke. We were both part of the Lin Kuei and was second in power with the clan." Liang said as the two Grandmasters would hear the sound of a skied which they would see was Midoriya who had tumbled somewhat as he was trying to regain his footing.

"W-wait she's part of our clan?!" Midoriya asked as he tried getting the water out of his ears to make sure he was hearing right even though both Grandmasters found it redundant since they spoke on his mind.

"Yes, she is part of the Lin Kuei Izuku, though something tells us that she does not know of her heritage." Hanzo said.

"What makes you say that Master Hanzo?"

"Remember how we mentioned how other members were out there?" Hanzo said as Midoriya replied with a yes.

"Well, since arriving at the university, me and Liang have been sensing energies that are similar to those of clan members. One was Shoto and two more with one feeling more strongly than the other, your friend Hagakure seems to have a weaker connection when compared to the third clan member or Shoto." Hanzo finished saying as Midoriya would be in deep thought as he heard this information. He figured that some members would eventually cross paths with him but to encounter another member so soon was one that he did not expect. However, as he continued his thought, he remembered a detail that he believed should be brought up.

"Hey uh... Grandmasters? Is she by chance related to you?" Midoriya asked.

"No, doesn't seem like bloodlines intermingled at any point. To be frank Midoriya, it is surprising that Tomas has a descendant. He rarely left the temple despite telling him that he could travel out when he wants. Never mentioned any family, loved ones, or children." Liang said as Midoriya at least got a point cleared up as he was curious if he had any other relative he didn't know of.

"What about Bakugo, you said he was also one of the descendants. So to who is he related to?" Midoriya said as he finished rinsing himself off and began to step out of the shower and began to dry himself off. Both Grandmasters remained quiet as the greenette asked the question.

"Uhhh... Grandmasters? You ok up there? You two kinda went silent?" Midoriya asked as he tapped his head in a way to see if his Grandmasters would respond.

"We are here Izuku, it just that we were just having memories of his ancestors, which is the Cage family but more specifically ***Sigh* **Johnny Cage..." Hanzo said at the end as Midoriya looked shocked at hearing who he was related to as he tried putting on his pants.

"W-wait, the actor?! Husband and father to two of Special Forces greatest generals!?" Midoriya asked with enthusiasm but was met with dread from his two Grandmasters.

"Yeah... he's the one..." Liang said as the greenette caught on to their tone.

"Is something wrong? You both sound like you are beyond annoyed?" To which Hanzo would answer.

"Johnny was an... interesting individual Izuku. He was one of Earthrealm's champions when we were alive, helped with leading Earthrealms forces, along with defeating Shinnok. However, he wasn't the easiest person to get along with." Hanzo said as much of that sounded very similar to his situation with Bakugo. Both sounded like reliable individuals but hard to work with.

"Was he like Bakugo?"

"When we first met him there wasn't anything in the world that made me feel like I was losing more brain cells than when hearing what came out of Johnny's mouth Midoriya. He was full of himself along with having an ego that surpassed even Bakugos' own." At that Midoriya could sympathize with what they meant as Midoriya could imagine both the said actor and Bakugo being related.

"That... sounded like a pain in the ass."

"Early on it was. However, after marrying Sonja and the birth of his daughter he would mellow out and be a more tolerable fighter." Liang said as while true that the Hollywood actor wasn't as full of himself later in his life, he still had remnants of his old self show up on the occasion.

"I hope that Bakugo mellows out as well." Midoriya said as he finished putting on the rest of his clothes and putting what remained of his Hero Costume back in its case.

"He will in due time Midoriya." Liang said as it brought up a question to the greenette.

"Grandmasters, you think we should tell both Hagakure and Bakugo about their heritage?"

"Normally we would say yes however I believe all three of you had enough shock for a day." Hanzo said as Midoriya understood. He would step out of the locker room and be met with a standing Hagakure who was in her uniform and with the case in hand.

"Oh hey Hagakure. Sorry, I took so long." Midoriya said as he bowed in apology which Hagakure would wave it off.

"It's ok Midoriya, I barely got out myself." Hagakure said as both would begin to walk towards the class of 1-A.

The walk towards the class was rather silent. Both young adults had a lot in their minds with Hagakure discovering more of her quirk and Midoriya finding out more of the descendants and the incident during Kombat training, to say that having a moment to just enjoy the silence that was given was an understatement.

Both would finally come to the classroom as the two would hear voices coming from within. Midoriya would reach a hand out towards the door but notice that Hagakure had a look of thought on her face. The greenette would turn towards the silverette who he saw was looking down with her hair still flowing.

"You ok Hagakure?"

"I... this will be the first time a huge amount of people will see me. I guess I'm just nervous." Hagakure said which Midoriya would look at her for a few moments before approaching her and placing a hand in her shoulder and giving her a soft smile.

"Don't be, ok. I'll be there so you can rely on me." Midoriya said which seemed to calm Hagakure as a small blush grew on her face as she couldn't help but let a smile grow on her face.

"Right." She said which Midoriya couldn't help but smile back at her enthusiasm. Midoriya would go back to grabbing the door and he would open it.

The two would see various members of 1-A talking on separate groups that ranged from various things but once the attention of their presence was caught, the class went silent.

"Uhhh... hey guys we're back." Midoriya said as no response was met at first with Hagakure looking red in embarrassment at the constant stares that she could feel from the room.

"Guys? Are you ok? It looks like you all saw something spooky?" Midoriya said jokingly as the silence continued to fill the room. Various members of 1-A would approach the duo and introduce themselves with worry towards two greenette for his condition. Midoriya would manage to catch many of there names such as Mineta, Sato, Sero, Ashido, Kirishima, Asui but she said to call her Tsu, and Aoyama. After introductions were out of the way, Ashido would be the first to ask about the greenettes condition.

"Hey Midori, are you ok? Like completely ok, we saw what you and Bakugo did to each other during the Kombat Training." The pink young women said as Iida who was with the group would take notice of the greenettes companion.

"I apologize but who are you?" Iida asked as Midoriya would motion towards the silverette.

"Oh right, you guys probably were not told. This is Hagakure." Midoriya said as it seemed to surprise those around them as they look at the once invisible classmate. Ashido would approach Hagakure.

"Wait is that you Tooru?"

"Yes, Mina." Hagakure said as the Pinkett would grab both of her now visible friend's hands and bounce in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! I knew that you were pretty but you look beautiful Tooru!" Ashido said which Hagakure would have a look of surprise on her face.

"Wait really?!"

"Of course girl! Your hair, eyes, you look amazing!" Ashido said as Midoriya saw the scene develop in front of him as it seemed like the pinketts energetic vibe would pass towards the silverette as she was returning to her normal self.

"Thank you, Mina!" Hagakure said which Midoriya couldn't help but let a smile grow as he saw the silverette smile and look happy. Kirishima would voice a question many had in their mind.

"Wait how was Hagakure able to turn off her invisibility?" To which Hagakure would stop her excitement but still have a joyful look on her face.

"Recovery Girl said that after Midoriya saved me, my quirk would turn off for safety reasons and we found out my quirk isn't invisibility but rather I both Smoke and Vapor. So I can probably turn the invisibility back on along with other things is I learn how to!" Hagakure said with excitement as Kirishima and Ashido turned towards the greenette who would nod his head in agreement.

"It's true, after the blast smoke wrapped around her and when I went to grab her, she was completely visible." Midoriya said which the class heard which seemed to have cut the class back into silence as the greenette was now the center of attention. Midoriya would look at Ashido who seemed to have now her complete focus on the greenette and he saw Hagakure now having her face look red as her bangs covered part of her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Midoriya asked before hearing a sigh from both Grandmasters.

"Midoriya you really should think before you talk." Liang said.

"Also there appears to be a small person running at you." Hanzo said.

"Wait who's run***ugh***" Midoriya could not finish the sentence as he would be grabbed by the collar of his uniform before being shaken back and forth.

"MIDORIYA YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU GOT TO SEE A HOT CHICK NAKED ALREADY!" Midoriya looked to see that it was the purple balled haired midget Mineta and he questioned what he meant until Midoriya began to replay the words he spoke back and began to realize his words.

'I made a terrible mistake.' Midoriya thought as he began to raise both arms as he would try to clear the situation as he could feel the gaze of many of his classmates as he was quickly against the wall with Ashido in front of him.

"W-wait guys I didn't mean it like that!" Midoriya said

"He is right! Please listen to him!" Hagakure said as despite being red as a tomato at what Midoriya said, she did not want to see her friend be accused of wrongdoing.

"Ok explain." Ashido said as Midoriya prepared to explain himself for the next few minutes.

**Some (Very Long and Tense) Minutes Later**

"Ok, so you didn't realize Hagakure was without clothes because of her Hero costume until after All Might arrive there during which you ask him to pass his cape to cover her up and you didn't see her nude intentionally?" Ashido asked as Midoriya was backed to a wall with Hagakure blushing and her bangs covering up her face and hair flowing back and forth and Mineta glaring at the greenette who would nod his head rapidly at Ashido.

"Well as long as you didn't decide to be a perv on her than things are ok." Ashido said as Midoriya released a sigh of relief as he looked towards the silverette.

"Hey sorry for making it awkward." Midoriya said as Hagakure shook her head.

"It's fine, it was a misunderstanding." Hagakure said as it brought some relief to Midoriya as he would see her continue to talk with Ashido. After that, Kirishima approached Midoriya as he placed his hand on the greenettes shoulder.

"Hey sorry for not asking early but you ok bro? I mean you and Bakubro did do a number on each other when watching the fight." Kirishima asked as Midoriya would respond.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I could take and heal from the attacks so I'm ok." Midoriya said as he would look around the room and notice that the explosive blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where did Bakugo go? Did he return to class?" Midoriya asked with some concern. Those in the class were worried about what may become of the two if they cross paths once more now that they have shown what they would do to one another. A few moments of silence followed before Kirishima would scratch his red hair before he responded.

"Bakubro came here a long while ago, didn't respond or say anything he just got his stuff and left some time ago." Kirishima said as Midoriya would nod in understanding that the explosive blonde left. After a few moments, Midoriya would see Jirou approaching him before stopping right in front of him with her bangs covering her face.

"Uhhh... Jirou?" Midoriya asked before feeling a sharp pain in his side as he would look and see that the punk girl had jabbed him twice in the side with her ear jacks.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Midoriya said as Jirou lifted her face and see the anger as she blasted his ears.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BACK THERE!? YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED SICK! WE SAW YOU AND BAKUGO DAMN NEAR KILL EACH OTHER AND SAW YOUR FUCKING FACE BLOW UP AND THEN WE ALL THOUGHT YOU AND HAGAKURE DIED AND THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND and..." Jirou said as her voice breaking as her gaze fell once more as Midoriya would see a few droplets fall from her face. Guilt was what Midoriya felt in that moment, his recklessness had more effect than he thought as he rubbed his sides. Midoriya would gently wrap his arms around her as he would speak to her softly.

"Hey, it's ok now. Everythings, ok now." Midoriya said as he would feel her tears begin to soak in his shirt and her hands be put on his chest as the two stayed there like that for a moment.

"I... guess I wasn't good with making sure I didn't do anything too stupid." Midoriya said as he saw Jirou lift her gaze as he saw her eyes red and puffy.

"You think..." she said as Midoriya wanted to bring up her mood and without breaking eye contact from her amethyst colored eyes, he would ask her something.

"Is there anything that I can do to make it better?" Midoriya asked as Jirou would take a pause, thinking about it before she would look at his emerald eyes and giving her response.

"Promise me... promise me that you won't try to do that shit again?" Jirou said as Midoriya would be quiet for a bit. It was reminiscent of the conversation that they had earlier and while he said he would try, it appeared like he would need to make a better effort in making sure that he doesn't repeat it like he has been doing almost consistently. He would put on a look of determination and gave his response to the punk girl.

"I swear." Midoriya said as he gave her a smile to try and give her some comfort which did seem to bring her to ease as she released a sigh as she looked at him.

"Ok." Jirou said before the door to the classroom opened which revealed both Kaminari and Uraraka carrying books.

"Hey, Uraraka, wanna grab a bite to eat sometime? What do you like?" Kaminari asked as Uraraka would respond.

"Mochi-DEKU!" Uraraka would say as she saw the greenette and dumped the pile of books onto Kaminari as she went to check on her green-haired friend.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Uraraka asked as Midoriya looked at her brown eyes.

"I'm fine, all healed up. And I'm sorry for having worried you guys." Midoriya said as Uraraka responded.

"It's fine Deku. I'm just glad to see you are ok. I know that you could heal but seeing you fight the way you did... please make sure you are safe." Uraraka said as he would give her an answer.

"I promise." Midoriya said as it would bring relief to the brunette. After some time in assuring them that he was ok, Midoriya would take a seat as he would lay his head on his desk and let out a sigh as he finally had downtime to take a break. However, that Peace would only last for a few moments as the greenette remembered that his costume that his mother made him was destroyed.

"Man I can't believe my costume got destroyed." Midoriya said to himself as he leaned his head onto his right palm. Yaoyorozu, who was sitting next to him, would overhear his talking and responded.

"If you want you can ask the Support Course to make your costume out of stronger material." She said which prompted the greenette to turn and look at the mature young women.

"Wait we can ask for modifications in our costumes?" He asked as Yaoyorozu would nod.

"Yes. Along with fixing your costume, you can ask them to make changes that you may want from it. Whether you want it to have armor, change the design, have support items, you can ask them if they can build it for you, though I think you may want to ask permission first to see if you can make changes." Yaoyorozu said which got the greenette to think for a few moments before he went down to reach for his journal in his backpack along with a pencil and began to write on it. Yaoyorozu would look curiously at the greenette as she asked him a question.

"What are you doing Midoriya?" To which the greenette stopped his scribbling as he turned towards her.

"Just some ideas I have to better my costume. Just to make sure it can last an attack like the one from earlier." Midoriya said as he returned to scribbling on his journal. The mature young woman would continue to look at the greenette with interest before remembering something that she been meaning to ask of him.

"Excuse me Midoriya, May I ask you a question?" Which once more prompted Midoriya to stop as he looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Your quirks, you said you can create things am I correct?" She asked as Midoriya would put both pencil and journal down as he looks up in thought as he gave his response.

"As of now, only a few weapons I can summon. Why do you ask Yaoyorozu?" Midoriya asked as the mature young women would continue.

"Well, you see my quirk is Creation it allows me to use the lipids in my body to create something as long as I know the atomic structure of it." She finishes saying as she would extend her right hand out and soon a small pink glow emanated from her hand and out came a small red matryoshka doll which she would show to Midoriya who as she saw had a gleam in his eyes as he stared in amazement.

"That is awesome. You must be strong with your quirk not only in knowing the structure but also needing to know for various items, you are amazing. No wonder you were able to get through recommendation if you are that strong!" Midoriya said continuously as Yaoyorozu would look at the green-haired young man as he was praising her and not telling her that she was lucky or such to be recommended in. She let a small smile form on her face as she saw the greenette continue to talk as he observed the red doll and continue talking about her quirk. It would go for a bit before he stopped and looked at her once more as realization dawn on him.

"Oh, so that is why you asked me about my quirks." Midoriya said as he would stretch out his right hand towards Yaoyorozu and small embers began to flow out of Midoriyas' hand before condensing to reveal his Kunai Blade which he would hand to Yaoyorozu who looked with amazement similar to his at the weapon he created.

"Amazing." She said as she observed the weapon all around with the greenette scratching the back of his head.

"It's nothing. Right now I only know how to make that along with a few other weapons. I...really don't know what else I can make with them. Probably just weapons if I'm honest." Midoriya said as Yaoyorozu broke her gaze from the Kunai and looked back at the greenette.

"Well, if you want you can come by tomorrow to see what you can form. That way you can have more versatility in your arsenal." Yaoyorozu said which Midoriya would think about it and realize the sense that it made.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Midoriya responded as Yaoyorozu would give him a small smile before returning the Kunai whereupon handing it over he would summon it away in embers with the onyx eyed girl staring at the process in amazement.

"Great, Well I'll see you then Midoriya." Yaoyorozu before returning to her own and Midoriya return to scribbling on his journal whereupon the voice of his Grandmasters would be heard.

"You know Midoriya I think this is the first time you didn't stutter when talking with another girl your age." Liang said.

"Not only that but you agreed to meet her tomorrow as well. Call us impress Izuku." Hanzo said as both he and Liang would hear the snap of a pencil lead and both would see Midoriya stare at the journal in front of him as both Grandmasters realize that they spoke too soon.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Midoriya screamed internally as he just realizes what he got himself into. What should he do, can he cancel it after just accepting, no not only would it look rude but make it look like he wanted to avoid her. Not that he didn't find her attractive but he just wasn't thinking completely through and he just kept running idea after idea. Both Grandmasters could see their descendants seemingly breaking down before them as both would try to calm him down.

"Midoriya it was only a meet up with her, down overthink it." Liang said

"Correct, plus think of it as her helping you with training understood." Hanzo said as it seemed to calmed down the greenette as he layed his head once more on his table as he let out a sigh.

'Why are there so many things happening in one day for me? I swear by the Elder Gods that they are doing this on purpose now.' Midoriya thought as he rose his head up from his desk only to come face to face with the dual haired Todoroki or as he also knew him as his distant cousin.

"Oh, h-hey Todoroki." Midoriya said which didn't seem to get a response from the young man as he only stared down at the journal Midoriya had. The silence continued to fill the space between the two as Midoriya would try to break the ice between them.

"So how's the weather today?" Midoriya said which didn't get a response from Todoroki as he continued to look down at the greenettes journal. After another few moments of waiting, the greenette decided to face the question head-on.

"Uhhh... Todoroki? Is there anything I can do for you?" Midoriya asked which seemed to get the attention of his cousin as he would look at him in the same stoic expression Midoriya had seen him carry since arriving at U.A.

"Are you Shirai Ryu or Lin Kuei?"


	9. Truth and Mysteries

"Eh?" Midoriya responded with shock at the straightforwardness of his distant cousin as he stared at the dual haired Todoroki who kept their stoic expression despite the response. Wanting to confirm if he heard correctly, he would ask the question once more.

"Sorry, Todoroki what was that you ask I think I must of..."

"I said are you Shirai Ryu or Lin Kuei Midoriya?" Todoroki asked once more, interrupting the greenette mid-sentence as he continued to stare at Midoriya who was trying his best to not be shaken up but inside he was internally screaming as he tried to figure out what to say. He knew he had to confront Todoroki about their association with the clans but he did not expect Todoroki to just go up and ask him. The greenette would look around him and notice just a few of his classmates looking at the two in confusion at what they were talking about.

'Ok, no one seems to know what we're talking about. I'll need to talk to him in private.' Midoriya thought as he would look at the dual haired young man once more.

"If we're going to talk about this, it's better to discuss this somewhere else." Midoriya whispered which the dual haired young man took a glance around them as he too took notice of the few people looking at them as he looked back at the greenette as he gave his response.

"Follow me." Todoroki said as he began to make his way towards the door of the classroom as the greenette would hurriedly throw his stuff into his yellow backpack. Uraraka would notice the odd interaction between the two young men and approached Midoriya about this with confusion.

"Deku is something wrong?" She asked with some concern as Todoroki waited by the door as Midoriya packed the last of his things.

"It's alright Uraraka. Todoroki just wants to talk about a few things in private." Midoriya said which the brunette would ask.

"Oh ok. Do you want me and Iida to wait upon you?" To which the greenette would shake his head.

"You two can go on ahead without me. I'll text you guys once I arrive home." Midoriya said which seemed to satisfy the brunette somewhat as she would nod her head in approval before he heads out to the door where Todoroki was. As the two made their way outside of the classroom and through the empty hallways, silence would be the only thing that was kept between the two. Midoriya would run what to say to Todoroki various times in his head to figure out the outcome of their conversation.

'Should I say the whole truth to him? I will have to at some point but is it the right time to do so?' Midoriya thought as Todoroki halted his walking which the greenette would also do. Midoriya would look around and realize that they stopped by where they took Mr. Aizawa's quirk assessment. The greenette notice that there was not a soul around to hear or see them so it was a good place that was chosen by his distant cousin.

"Again Midoriya are you or are you not?" Todoroki asked with the same stoic expression.

"Todoroki before I give my answer, what makes you so certain I'm part of those clans?" The greenette asked as the dual haired Todoroki would respond without showing much change in his expression.

"One of the first hints was your quirks. Having an Ice or Fire quirks isn't necessarily uncommon but having both is. My interest rose but not enough that would warrant my attention, however, what did was your choice of fighting styles. They're Ninjutsu and Shotokan, they both have their roots in the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei as they were used by the founding Grandmasters. Your techniques and abilities I also notice were reminiscent of those described in manuscripts of both clans. Not only that but your 'Hero' costume design is used both as a tradition to signal adulthood. The last piece that confirmed it was the symbols in your journal." Todoroki said as Midoriya looked down at the notebook in hand and look at the page that had costume ideas as the emblems of the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu were there on the pages.

"The clans' symbols are only used or known by those who have ties with the clans." Todoroki said as he reached inside his bag and pulled out a silver badge that had the Lin Kuei emblem engraved into it. Midoriya could only be left jaw dropped as he heard him piece evidence together about the greenettes knowing the clans.

'No wonder he got in through recommendations.' Midoriya thought as he saw Todoroki would look at him once more.

"Is that enough convincing Midoriya?" Todoroki asked.

"W-well, yeah."

"Now, I'll ask again. Are you Shirai Ryu or Lin Kuei?" Todoroki continue to ask as Midoriya could probably hear some annoyance growing in his tone as he asks his question for the third time.

"I'm both." Which Midoriya would hear a humph from the dual haired young man.

"Then to which side does your loyalty lie with?"

"What?!" Midoriya asked confused as Todoroki released another sigh before responding.

"If you were to side with one clan who would you choose?" Todoroki asked as he anticipated the greenette response. Midoriya was more confused by the question than by what he has to choose as he doesn't understand why he should choose one or the other.

"I chose both Todoroki. I'm Lin Kuei from my mother's side and Shirai Ryu from my father's side." Midoriya said which seemed to cause Todorokis stoic look to faulted somewhat as he gave his answer before going back to his usual look.

"It's better if you don't associate yourself with the Shirai Ryu." Todoroki said as he prepared to walk away which caused the greenette to look at him in confusion.

"W-wait what?! Why?! Shouldn't both sides stick together?" The greenette said as Todoroki would let out a sigh as he looked at him in the eye.

"How much about the clans do you know?"

"I know of our founders along with their contributions to the world and the clans' close relations with each other. Why?" Midoriya asked as while Todorokis expression didn't change, the tone in his voice certainly did to one that he could describe as... hatred...

"If you knew about the history between both clans, then you'll understand." He said before continuing.

"I don't have the time to clarify that fantasy that you have of the two but just know that I'm for the Lin Kuei and regretfully the Shirai Ryu. However, don't think that just because we're clansmen that we are friends." Todoroki said as he walked away from the greenette, leaving him in confusion. He would try to call him out to get some answers but was stopped by both Hanzo and Liang.

"Let him be Izuku." Hanzo said.

"It's better to not chase after Todoroki after that." Liang said as Midoriya could only stare at the direction his distant cousin went.

'What did he mean by the history of our clan? Why did he say regretfully about the Shirai Ryu? Why did he say to disassociate myself from the Shirai Ryu?' Those were some of the questions the greenette had as he tried to decipher what his distant cousin meant. However before he could continue with his train of thought, he would hear both Hanzo and Liang talk.

"Midoriya, we can sense you are confused at what Todoroki was saying but do note that everything will be explained." Liang said.

"Really?"

"Yes, in due time that is. When the time comes we will explain to you more of the clans' history." Hanzo said which disappointed the greenette but decided that if he was going to be told on the history eventually than waiting a bit longer wouldn't be a problem.

"Ok, understood." Midoriya said as he made his way towards the front of the building. As he reached the front gate of U.A, he remembered something that had been bugging him for some time.

"Hey, Grandmasters can I ask a question? It's been bugging me for the past few days now." Midoriya said.

"What would it be Izuku?" Hanzo asked.

"Well I know that we communicate verbally, or at the very least I talked verbally and you two through my head. Why couldn't we talk through my head rather me talking out loud?" Midoriya asked as while he didn't have much issue with talking verbally, he has been noticing the looks that his classmates been giving him since the year started.

"To answer your question, you never asked." Liang said as Midoriya could swear his head made a record scratch upon hearing that sense tense.

"Wait can you repeat that?"

"I said you never asked us if we could talk to you telepathically so we always remain talking to you verbally." Midoriya would just look dumbfounded as he would walk up to the gate of U.A and slam his head on it both from frustration and from sheer stupidity from his Grandmasters.

"Why couldn't you tell me this sooner that you could do that?" Midoriya asked with his head still planted on the wall as the pain from the head slam subsided.

"As we said, you never asked plus we thought you preferred talking like that." Hanzo said as they would hear Midoriya once more slam his head as he heads his Grandmasters reasoning. He remained standing there for a moment as he released a sigh of annoyance before steeping from the wall as he would try to answer to his Grandmasters.

'But seriously, please tell me of things like that so that people don't question me on why I'm talking to my two Grandmasters from centuries ago.' Midoriya thought as he would hear both Grandmasters respond.

"Heh, duly noted Midoriya though please don't slam your head against a wall like just now." Liang said.

'Why? So that I don't concuss myself?' Midoriya said sarcastically before the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster responded.

"No, it's because your classmates have been watching you from the upper floors Izuku since you arrived." Hanzo said as Midoriyas eyes expanded as he kept his back away from the main building.

'Are they still looking?' The greenette asked with embarrassment written in his face.

"They appear to be confused." Liang asked as the greenette would try to make some steps forward towards the gate.

**Meanwhile (Back at 1-A's Classroom)**

As some of Midoriyas classmates took notice of the greenette and Todoroki leaving without a clue of where they were going, however, a few minutes later they saw the heterochromia young man appeared by the gate first then a few minutes later Midoriya appeared. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary but as they continue to observe the greenette, they would see him slam his head twice against the wall and flail his arms as the classmates could only watch their green-haired friend in confusion.

"What is Midoriya doing ***ribbit***" Asui said as Ashido would be the one to form an answer, albeit with uncertainty.

"Iiiiiii have no idea." She said as many just sweatdrop at the scene before seeing the greenette shuffle uncomfortably out of the scene without turning back.

"I know that this may be too soon but do you guys think that blast may have jittered his head a bit?" Kaminari asked which was responded by Jirou.

"Like you when you fry your brain?"

"Can we not make this about me?" Kaminari said as they would see the greenette fall to the ground seemingly out of nowhere right by the gate. Jirou could only facepalm as she watches the greenette as despite only leaving a few minutes ago, he somehow was injuring himself without nothing happening.

'Ugh, Mophead I swear you will worry me to death.' She thought as the greenette began to pick himself up.

"You fell to the same bump Izuku." Hanzo said as Midoriya would pick himself up as he tripped once more over the bump from the Entrance Exam.

'I can see that. Cementoss will need to see this at some point.' Midoriya responded.

"Deku are you ok?" Midoriya heard as he would see both Uraraka and Iida running towards him as he got to his feet.

"You guys waited?"

"Well at first Uraraka said that you told us to go ahead but she suggested we wait for you instead." Iida said as the greenette looked at Uraraka who would scratch her head.

"I... had a feeling that you would be finished with your conversation with Todoroki." Uraraka said not looking at the greenette who could only let a small smile grow on his face as he heard them.

"Well thanks, I appreciate it guys." Midoriya said as the trio of friends made their way to their stations together.

**Some time later (At the Midoriya Residence)**

It was nighttime once more, the sun has set and the moon has risen with the night creatures being some of the noise being heard through the night sky. Midoriya was doing some meditation before going to sleep, his mom got a call from U.A stating about him being under supervision and the attendance of anger management classes which would begin the next day.

To say that his mother was worried would be an understatement as she would ask him various questions as to what happened to him and why did he need to be in anger management classes. He didn't want to tell her the truth, at least not yet but said that during Kombat Training he and Bakugo were a bit rough against each other, though he still suspects that his mother thinks that there's more going on but Midoriya promised her that there wasn't.

After eating dinner, doing some training along with studying, he was able to reflect on the events of that day. He wasn't proud of how he fought, especially at the cost that it almost came at but there was nothing that could be changed now, he and Bakugo will get their punishment and Hagakure was now safe and got her quirk to develop further. Midoriya took a deep breath before opening up his eyes once more, he felt more at ease and calm as he could feel the muscles around his shoulder loosen up along with the tension he has been feeling.

"***Sigh*** That's better now." Midoriya said to himself as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Remember to clear your mind Izuku and to let all tension and anger flow out of you so that you may have better control over it." Hanzo said as Midoriya stretch an arm around with an audible pop.

"Understood."

"Not only that Midoriya. Remember this feeling you have when using Cryomancy and Hellfire so that your control over the two can be better handled." Liang said as the greenette rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right." The greenette said as he layed himself onto his bed as the cold chill of the bed sheets and pillow envelop him upon the first contact before feeling the warmth underneath the blanket. Midoriya would begin to close his eyes to finally let sleep take over him as he wanted to get some rest after what felt like the longest day in recent memory.

'***Sigh* **Now to just sleep and see what tomorrow holds.' Midoriya thought before sleep finally began to set in on him.

**Dreamscape**

Calm...

That was what Midoriya felt at that moment as he had his eyes closed. He could feel himself at ease and without worry as the world around him remained static. Though unbeknownst to him, he would appear to be floating in the empty void that was his mind as he remained weightless there for an unknown amount of time. While remaining in this homeostasis position, Midoriya began to get flashes of blue light flashed in his closed vision. The greenette did not appear to respond to these bursts of blue light as he remained in his sleeping state as the blue flashes of light continued.

After some time though, the blue flashes would slow down to just displaying single images of people that the greenette began to recognize. The first image was of him being in the air with a chain around his arm which the scenery looked like it was during the Entrance Exam when he destroyed the Zero Pointer, the second image was of him and Bakugo's fight that day with him carrying an unconscious Hagakure which all seemed to look the way things looked. However more images continued to happen, the third image that showed up would be him facing against various members of 1-A in their Hero Costumes with himself looking in a terrible condition though his classmates appeared to be struggling against him, the next image showed himself standing in front of two people with one having multiple hands and the other looking like they were made of haze as he was holding onto a...

'What the fuck...' Midoriya thought as his calm demeanor began to break slightly at the image he was presented. He saw himself holding onto the spinal column of something that had a bird's head with their eye handing out of its socket and their brain exposed. The image would change once more and it went into another one that had the image of himself standing over Bakugo in an environment that was covered in Ice with the explosive blonde looking like he was beaten to a pulp with Midoriya holding onto an Ice Shard. The image changed once more showing now an alley that had a man with a red scarf and a Katana standing in front of Iida, Todoroki, himself, and a girl that had grey hair that covered their eye who he didn't recognize was there with them.

Soon the image changed once more and the next image to be shown was of himself and the brown-haired girl from the Entrance Exam going up in a dress going against Vlad King. The next image would change and this time it showed him in a hellish environment which was the best he could describe as there were columns everywhere, people all over spikes, flames and what look like lava, and at the center, it showed a muscular man with a tank top and short hair being engulfed in flames as they looked to be flailing their arms around. Midoriya observed the source of the flames and it appeared to be coming out of a bloodied up person whose clothes appeared torn and tattered but what distinguished him was the flaming skull head that that was their head where the flames came from.

The final image that he saw was a little girl who had bandages around her arms and legs wearing ragged clothing with long hair and a horn on the side of her head standing in between what looked like a man who was missing his lower body along with an arm and both hands bleeding profoundly and next to them was what looked like a robot that looked like it was destroyed almost completely save for it still having one arm, a head, and a torso. The blue light would stop flashing which upon the greenette would open his eyes whereupon he would feel himself fall a short distance before landing on the ground below him. Midoriya would raise himself off the ground as the images he watched replay once more in his head.

"What was that? Why did it show me and the other? Are those memories from Hanzo and Liang? But then what were those images at the end about?" Midoriya said as confusion seemed to be the only thing that continued to plague him as he didn't have anyone to answer his questions or the reason for any of what he just saw.

Midoriya looked around him once more only to find himself in the dreamscape from where he appeared last time. The endless void of darkness and the cold/warm feeling he got of the area was familiar to him now that he appeared there once more.

"Back here again? Not dead this time so why am I here this time?" Midoriya muttered to himself as he began to call out for his Grandmasters.

"Grandmasters! Are any of you there?!" Midoriya yelled but all he could hear was the echo of his voice. However, a small glimmer of light would appear at his right as it was dim in the distance but enough to break the darkness around him.

"If this is like last time, then this is possibly another one of those memories Grandmaster and Master Hanzo talked about." Midoriya muttered to himself as the memory of the beat down he got during his last visit flashed in his mind.

"Better prepare myself just incase." The greenette said as he looked down on himself and notice he was wearing his Hero costume.

"W-wait I don't...you know what, never mind." The greenette said as he would try to summon Hellfire or Cryomancy which didn't seem to get a response from him as he couldn't feel the surge of power that he felt when using his quirk. He looked down at his palms in confusion.

"Great, same as last time." Midoriya said as he made his way towards the light, not knowing what to expect from the event ahead of him.

As he made his way closer towards the light, he began to see the environment shift and turn all around him. The ground began to take a more grainy, beige color that looked and felt like sand under his step, he could hear the sound of waves crashing close. He looked up to see various broken ships and massive dead fish on the shoreline with blood from the creatures painting the sand a crimson color and the sky is a dark violet color. The place looked dead, desolate, and somehow peaceful as the only sounds that could be heard was that of the sea close by.

"Where exactly am I? Doesn't look like Dagobah beach." Midoriya said before hearing the subtle talking of people in the distance.

"Seems like I'm not alone." Midoriya thought as he made his way towards the source of the sound. As he got closer he began to see two individuals by the shoreline talking to one another. One was wearing a dark grey that covered most of his body with the exception being his eyes and part of his upper arms, he had gauntlets on both arms and was wearing a dark grey cowl that like the rest of his outfit hid the identity of the man. A detail that he noticed was that this individual's body was emanating puffs of smoke all around his body.

The second man was wearing primarily a blue color clothing that like the man in grey covered most of his body except his eyes and part of his upper arms. They had gauntlets and shoulder pads in both arms along with a cowl that wrapped around their head and a dark blue mask that had small circular vents on the side to allow breathing as Midoriya saw puffs of the air come out of the mask along with seeing a bluish-white mist coming from his hands. However what caught Midoriyas attention was the emblem that he was wearing on both sides of his chest as if you were to look closely, they were the emblems of the Lin Kuei.

'Who are they?' Midoriya thought to himself as he approached the two men and began to hear more clearly what they were saying.

_"We should stay together, Tundra. Assuming your brother's identity will certainly draw attention, not all of it welcome."_ The man in grey said as for some reason the name Tundra rang some familiarity to him before realizing who he was talking to.

'Grandmaster?!' Midoriya thought as he heard Liang talk.

_"You are right, Smoke. But assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honor him." _Liang said as Midoriya looked at the man in grey and realize that this was Hagakure's ancestor.

_"Let us proceed then, Sub-Zero." _Smoke said as there was a pause between the two as Midoriya could only look at the two in curiosity as to what they are doing in the middle of nowhere or wherever the place they were at is.

_"We should separate. Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered." _which brought confusion to the greenette as to why the two would seem concern with the Lin Kuei noticing their absence or why they should split up in the first place.

'What exactly happened at the temple?' Midoriya thought before hearing Smoke.

_"If only they had been more forthcoming with the details of your brother's demise. We will find Shang Tsung, he will tell us all he knows." _Smoke said which made Midoriya remember a conversation he had with his Grandmaster, his he got his name and what possibly happened to his brother. It appeared that whoever this Shang Tsung individual was had a hand in his Grandmasters brothers' demise. However before he could continue, Midoriya would feel the environment around him shift and change.

"What is going on now?!" Midoriya said before a flash of light engulfed his vision, blinding him. The ground underneath him began to harden into a more rough material, he could feel the heat envelop him, and the light around him would dim down on its intensity as the greenette could now see without issue. Upon looking at his surroundings, Midoriya would be hit with the roars and cheers of hundreds upon thousands of people coming from every direction around him.

He would lower his arms and took notice of his surroundings, he was surrounded by what looked like hundreds upon thousands of spectators in stands that circled all around him. Not only that but he would also realize he was standing in the field or wherever the place was as he would see other people wearing different uniforms and outfits crowding together in a group in front of someone or thing.

"What is going on here?" Midoriya said as he made his way towards the front of the group. As he got to the front he realizes why the people were crowding over, two individuals were fighting, one was his Grandmaster Kuai Liang who was standing over the other who had some articles of clothing, specifically some dark green pants and a chest plate that seemed to be tied with some rope. Something that caught his attention was that the individual had green scales all around his body, not only that but their foot was split into three toes and had clawed hands.

"Wait I remember they're aaaaaa... Zatteran! Guess they are the Kombatant that Grandmaster and a Master Hanzo talked about." Midoriya said as he would see the Zaterran creature roll away as his Grandmaster would walk towards the throne that not only did Midoriya fail to notice until just then but also saw the people that were there around it.

On one side there were two men one who had black hair that was tied into a ponytail with a goatee and was wearing red and gold throughout their clothes, the second mans skin was completely white with various black and red markings throughout their body, they had black gloves and a shoulder pad that had some spikes on it.

One the other side he would see two females who once Midoriya saw made his face turn red instantly at the clothing, or rather lack there off, that they were wearing. Both were wearing leotards with one wearing a green one with gold accents and the other was wearing a light blue with some dark blue accents and both had black hair and had it tied up behind them along with a mask around this lower face. As he looks at the top portion of their face, for some reason it reminded him of someone though he couldn't exactly put his finger on who it reminded him of. Though as he continued to look at them, their outfit began to remind him too much of Yaoyorozus Hero costume only even more revealing which didn't help him one bit when his head started thinking of her in those out-

'Stop! Stop! Stop! Bad Izuku! Bad!' Midoriya thought to himself as he shook his head to get the idea out of his head, especially since he did not have his Grandmaster there with him, at least not in his thoughts.

What caught his attention was the man sitting in the throne between them all. He was massive in both stature and presence as Midoriya could swear that the man was probably the same being as All Might. They wore arm guards, shin guards in red with some straps across their chest, they also wore a skull crown of sort over them that only added into the intimidation of the man. Even from where Midoriya was standing, he could feel the presence of the man radiating off of him, it wasn't one like All Might would give off where he felt hope and that everything would be ok, this man whoever they were was giving off energy of authority, power, and that of a conqueror.

'Who the hell are they?' Midoriya thought as he looked at the man as he says his Grandmasters approach him.

_"Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so only to face his killer!" _Which Midoriya would watch in intrigue as to who exactly was the killer of one of his ancestors as he saw the man lean forward.

_"And you shall." _the man in the throne said before the man in white lifted their right arm with green and purple particle enveloping it. After a few moments, flames and smoke would appear in front of them and out came a person who was covered head to toe in an outfit that had various scorpion-like textures and skulls designs in their knees and belt around their waist. They also had yellow throughout most of their outfit and had two jagged looking swords on their backs with handles that looked like stingers.

Midoriya would look at the man as he was remembering the conversation he had with his Grandmasters about Hellfire, the flame and smoke reminded him of his own Flame-Port and with the way the outfit looked, it reminded him of a Scorpion which the longer the greenette thought about it, the more realization began to hit him. Midoriya realizes that the person in front of him wasn't just an unknown assailant who killed his ancestors' brother but rather it was his Shirai Ryu Grandmaster, Hanzo Hasashi.

_"What is this?! You are not Sub-Zero!"_

_"I am his family and clan! I fight for his honor!"_

_"He had no honor! And you will die just as he did!" _Midoriya heard his two ancestors yell at each other as both Scorpion and Sub-Zero got into their respective stances and Midoriya can see from their body movements and attitude that this was intended to be a fight to the death.

"GRANDMASTERS! STOP!" Midoriya yelled as the man in the skull crown yelled out their next sentence.

"Round One, FIGHT!" Midoriya heard before everything went dark.

**Midoriyas Room**

Izuku woke up once more in a cold sweat as he looked around his room only to see that it was still dark outside and class wouldn't start for another few hours.

"Izuku what happened?" Midoriya heard Hanzo's voice call to him as the greenette would respond.

"Just ***Sigh* **another memory I think."

"What kind of memory was it this time Midoriya?" Liang greenette was about to talk again but remembered it was the middle of the night and didn't want to wake up or scare his mother with him talking to himself so he decided to use the mind...talking? Telepathy? He decided to talk to his Grandmasters nonverbally.

'That's the odd part, there were two different parts to it. The one that was similar to last time showed Grandmaster and Hagakure's ancestor talking on a beach about honoring Bi-Han which was you assuming the title of Sub-Zero Grandmaster.' Midoriya said.

"Yes it was the day I adopted Bi-Hans codename when me and Tomas were told of his death, we went ahead without the Lin Kuei to avenge him." Liang said which Midoriya responded.

'Is that why both of you were concern with the Lin Kuei noticing your absence?' To which the greenette only got a few brief moments of silence before getting a response.

"You can say that Midoriya. The Lin Kuei weren't permitted to leave on unrelated mission but this was an act that at the time I thought would better things." Liang said with a heavy tone as he finished it.

'Was that why you fought Master Hanzo in that coliseum?' Midoriya asked which got a heavy sigh from Hanzo.

"Yes Izuku." Hanzo said as Midoriya responded.

'But I don't understand, why would you kill Bi-Han Master Hanzo?' The greenette said before remembering the first memory he saw of his master.

'Did it have to do anything with that first memory I saw of you two?' Midoriya asked.

"Yes, it does Izuku. During that fight, Bi-Han would kill me and I would end up in the NetherRealm or as you may also know it as Hell." Which Midoriya listened to the tone of dread in his masters' voice.

'But if you died, how were you able to come back?' Midoriya asked.

'I-if it's too much for you to recall Master Hanzo then it's ok I understand.' The greenette said as he didn't want to make Hanzo relieve any unwanted memories.

"No, it's ok Izuku. After I arrived in the NetherRealm, my soul would be tortured day in and day out. A necromancer by the name of Quan Chi would notice that my soul didn't break and would reforge my soul as a Specter. I wasn't alive, all I was given was a body so that I would be that damn necromancers slave to do his bidding."

'But why didn't you fight back against this necromancer Master Hanzo?' Midoriya asked as he heard.

"I was given a chance to get my vengeance Midoriya. However, I should've of seen beyond that because sometimes... there are dates worse than death." Hanzo said grimly at the end as the greenette as he got his answer.

'And I'm presuming that after you were brought back, you went after Bi-Han in that tournament that you two mentioned.' Midoriya asked with some curiosity to which Liang would answer.

"That is how the events went Midoriya. Afterward, I would participate in the second Mortal Kombat tournament to confront Scorpion for what he did to Bi-Han. However, what we want to tell you from this is that we both were consumed by our own emotions Midoriya. We both would pay gravely for our actions." Liang said before Hanzo added on.

"I was consumed by anger and rage to enact my vengeance Izuku. At the time I believe that it was the right decision for Bi-Han to amend for what happened. Had I listened to Lord Raiden and to Kenshi, to keep my emotions in check and not be consumed by Hellfire then maybe things could have been different." Hanzo said with regret in his voice as Midoriya could only have sympathy for his master. From being killed, being tortured for an undefined period of time without stop, and living with that regret your whole life, he can't imagine the pain that his Master was carrying.

'Is that why you tell me to not let my emotions get the better of me when I use my powers?'

"Yes, Midoriya. You are still young and have proven to us that you have the heart to save others. But we don't want you to commit any actions that you may regret." Liang said as Midoriya gave a nod as he looked at his right palm and ignited a small bit of Hellfire and a small flame came out.

'I understand Grandmasters.' Midoriya said before remembering another detail from his dream.

'Grandmasters there was also something else to these...dreams? It wasn't like those of the memories, they were different, and the buzzard thing is that rather than showing you two it showed rather me and my classmates in various places.' Which seemed to have gotten the attention of both Grandmasters at his descriptions.

"Explain Izuku."

'The flashes were quick and it didn't give much of an explanation for what was happening. It started with me in the Entrance Exam and saving Hagakure but then it continued onward into events that didn't ever happen like me fighting the rest of my classmates.' Midoriya said as silence filled the space between the two before Liang responded.

"We do not have a definite answer for that Midoriya. But if what you saying is accurate it could be foresight of things to come." Which the greenette would look confused at.

'W-wait like seeing in the future?'

"Something like that. Though it is a theory, something similar like this happened during our life with Lord Raiden having visions of his future self. We didn't know what it meant until it was nearly too late. If we can pick up what those visions are then maybe we can prevent what future it wants us to interfere." Liang said which is just making the greenette more confused at what is being said as he just grabbed his head and ran his fingers through his green curls.

'Man this is too confusing. I mean there are some Heroes like Sir Nighteye who can foresee events but why me. Not only do I get memories of you but now visions of the future.'

"Don't overthink it Midoriya. During our time we had our fair share of oddities such as that time we had two different alien species arrive at Outworld." Liang said which Midoriya could only stop his thinking.

'Wait are you serious? Like an actual alien from space?!' Midoriya asked to which Hanzo responded.

"It may sound odd but it is true Izuku. Those two were quite a task to take down but thankfully those two killed each other in the process so that was the end of that." Hanzo said as the greenette laid his head down on his pillow.

'Sometimes I forget how strange your time must have been Grandmasters. What will you tell me next that a killer clown appeared and started killing people with a jack in a box?' Midoriya said sarcastically before silence filled the room.

'Never mind, I should go back to sleep. I still have a few hours before class starts again.' Midoriya said.

"Understood Midoriya/Izuku." Both Grandmasters responded at the same time as the greenette released a sigh.

'Still have a few more hours of sleep. Better rest up for tomorrow.' Midoriya thought to himself as he fell asleep and thankfully no odd dream appeared this time.


	10. Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to ask you all on the name of the title since I've been thinking maybe to change it since it feels like it is a mouthful so would you want it to remain the way it was or change it to Deku Kombat: Legacy, Deku Kombat: Legends or just Deku Kombat or keep the title the same.

The night has finally passed and the morning has taken its place. On a normal day, the greenette would just walk through the gate of U.A and continued with his day, but...

"Well... this is unexpected." Midoriya said to himself as he stood at the corner towards U.A and notice a crowd of people who he must presume were reporters asking questions to just about every single person that was entering its proximity.

'Wonder why there's a crowd?' Midoriya thought before hearing yells coming from the reporters.

"HAVE YOU SEEN ALL MIGHT?!"

"IS ALL MIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!?"

"HOW IS HAVING ALL MIGHT AS A TEACHER?!"

These were some of the things that the greenette heard as he could only sweatdrop at the scene that the reporters were causing.

'Guess All Might being a teacher at U.A got a lot more attention than I thought.' Midoriya thought as he would hear Liang sigh.

"To think that despite three centuries having passed, the damn media are still the same bloodhounds that they were before." Liang said as Midoriya would have an expression of confusion.

'You don't sound pleased at about the reporters' Grandmaster.' The greenette said as Hanzo would be the one to answer.

"Trust us Izuku. We are not particularly fond of the media."

'Is it because they would try to release the secrets of the clans?' Midoriya said with some seriousness in his voice before being answered by the Lin Kuei Grandmaster.

"No Midoriya. Sure we worry about the clans' exposure but we made sure that never came to be."

'Then why you two seem to dislike the media?'

"When you have someone as obsessed with being with the camera as much as Johnny was then you would understand Izuku." Hanzo said with tiredness as Midoriya had a look of sympathy in this face.

'How did you two tolerate him?' Midoriya asked with sheer curiosity and flabbergast to which Liang replied.

"Lots of meditation Midoriya, lots of meditation and tea." Liang said as Midoriya would continue to look at the crowd of people before he began to feel something tap his right shoulder rapidly as he would turn around only to be met with a lot of pink.

"MORNING MIDORI!" The greenette stumbled back in surprise a few feet before falling to the ground. He would look at the person who surprised him and saw that it was Ashido who seemed to have an apologetic look as she bent down towards him.

"Oops, sorry Midori. Didn't mean to scare you that bad." The Pinkett said as she extended an arm towards the greenette, who accepted it.

"It's ok Ashido, just caught me by surprise, Good Morning to you too." Midoriya said as he would hear another voice coming from behind her.

"So you were able to know where I was when I was invisible yet you were not able to detect a bright pink energetic Mina?" The greenette heard as he glances behind to see it was Hagakure who Midoriya could only look at her as he kept being drawn to how her grey eyes looked or the way her smoke like silver hair swayed to the side in a flowing matter.

He did not know for how long he has been staring as he began to hear the sound of snapping along with a pink hand in front of him as the world around him finally took effect as he saw it was Ashido trying to get his attention.

"Midori, you ok? You kept staring at Hagakure for a good while. Are you getting a thing for our now visible friend Midori?" Ashido asked teasingly towards her two classmates as both said classmates would have their faces turn into a shade of similar reds with Midoriya trying to cover his face with his arms and Hagakures hair swaying side to side which seemed to also cover her face in the process.

"Hehe, relax you two I'm just teasing. Though unless you two want to I won't stop you~." Ashido said crossing her arms behind her head with a small laugh and a mishieving smile on her face as the two classmates would have red in their faces.

"G-good morning Hagakure." Midoriya said still red in his face.

"Morning Midoriya, how are you feeling?" Hagakure asked.

"Better now. What about you? Did you figure anything else about your quirk?" Midoriya asked as while it was only a day, it would be nice to hear if the silverette figure something new about her quirks development. He would see her head shake side to side as her response.

"So far nothing. I tried last night to see if I could turn it on or off but so far nothing." Hagakure said disappointingly as Midoriya would try to cheer her up.

"Hey don't be discouraged. It's only been one day, there is still more that we don't know. I know you can figure your quirk out fast, I believe you can." Midoriya said which seemed to lift her mood.

"Yeah, same here Tooru. Trust me girl if there is anyone that can do it is you." Ashido said which seemed to finally have brought her friends' optimism back now.

"Thank you." Hagakure said as both curly-haired friends nodded their heads.

"That reminds me. Hey Midori, what is happening over there?" Ashido asked uncrossing one of her arms and pointing towards the crowd of reporters.

"Oh right, it seems that news of All Might being our professor got out so I'm guessing they want any information they can get about him." Midoriya said as the trio would see Uraraka be engulfed by the crowd of reporters.

"Ugh, that looks like a pain to cross..." Ashido groans as she draped her arms forward at the idea of having to go through the sea of reporters.

"I don't know, Iida doesn't seem like he's having a problem getting through." Midoriya said.

"That's because he's boring the reporters to the points that they're ignoring him." Ashido replied drily as the trio could see that the reporters were being bored by Iida's speech. After a few moments of thinking, the silverette would get a thought that she would voice.

"Maybe if we teleport into campus with you we can avoid the press. We have our Id's with us so the alarms won't be set off when we enter." Upon hearing her suggestion Ashido would go up to the greenette.

"Pretty please?" The Pinkett said as she gave him puppy eyes which made the greenette blush as he didn't know how to say no to her.

"Y-yeah n-no problem." Midoriya said scratching the side of his head as he would hear both Ashido and Hagakure cheering at having convinced him. As the greenettes blush began to die down, he began to hear Hanzo and Liang talking.

"Again you somehow amaze us in how you interact with your female classmates Midoriya." Liang said.

'D-don't blame me! It's not as easy as it seems!' Midoriya responded.

"Oh yeah sure looking at the person and giving a response is hard to do Izuku it's not like we are asking you to ask them out." Hanzo said as the greenette could feel his embarrassment grow by the second.

"WE SHOULD GET GOING NOW!" Midoriya blurted out which surprise his two classmates at his announcement which unfortunately also got the attention of some of the reporters.

"WAIT YOU THREE! YOU'RE FROM U.A! CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT ALL MIGHT?!" The trio heard as the greenette turned towards Hagakure and Ashido.

"Both of you, grab on!" Midoriya said as the silverette grabbed onto his right hand but Ashido had a slightly different plan.

"Onwards!" She said as she jumped onto Midoriya's back.

"Agh Ashido wait!" Midoriya said being caught by surprise and tumbling as he saw the incoming reporters approaching them rapidly.

'Crap! Better leave now!' The greenette thought as he uses Flame Port to teleport himself, Ashido, and Hagakure out of there just as the reporters arrived.

"HUH?! WHERE THEY GO?! WAIT! HEY YOU! DO YOU KNOW IF ALL MIGHT IS HERE?!"

**A few moments later (Class 1-A)**

Inside the classroom of 1-A, various members would be talking with one another while others were missing due to the sea of reporters outside the gate.

"Hey, Iida you think Deku is being held up by those reporters outside?" Uraraka asked as she noticed that class was about to begin and their green-haired friend has not arrived yet.

"It is most likely considering how they were asking all of us questions. Though I do hope that Midoriya is being late because of those reporters and not being caught up by other distractions." Iida said as Jirou would pipe in her thoughts on the matter.

"He'll be here, he doesn't seem the type to be delayed unless there was a reasonable explanation. Besides Mophead-"

"Mophead?" Uraraka asked confused at the name.

"You know his hair is all over the place, like a mop. I did suggest broccoli but he declined." Jirou said

"CAN YOU EXTRA JUST SHUT UP ABOUT FUCKING DEKU ALREADY! NO ONE CARES!" the trio of friends heard from a few seats away from them which came from the explosive blonde. The punk girl would have a scowl form from the comment towards their green-haired friend.

"Hey sunshine, no one asked for your opinion." Jirou shot back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I. Said. No. One. Asked. For. Your. Opinion. Sunshine." Jirou said clearly to the explosive blonde who seemed absolutely livid at the remark and before he could do something about it, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see who dared to stop him only to see that it was Kirishima.

"Bakugo it's early in the day, just let it slide for now." Kirishima said which Bakugo wanted to argue but somehow manage to drop the issue altogether. Jirou, seeing that the red-haired young man managed to calm down the explosive blonde, continued with the conversation with Iida and Uraraka.

"Anyways, like I said you have seen Mophead, he doesn't seem like someone who would be late because of some dis-"

"WUAH!" at that moment the class would hear a shout along with the sound of a crash as the appearance of embers and smoke appear by the entrance of their classroom.

"...traction." Jirou finished.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Bakugo yelled as he along with Iida, Uraraka, and the rest of the class looked towards where the entrance of their classroom. As the smoke dissipates they would see both pink and grey appear out and realize it was both Ashido and Hagakure who were laying on the ground and wincing in some pain.

"Ouch, that hurt..."

"You shouldn't have bounce on him too suddenly Mina."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Tooru. Didn't think it would be that sudden the first time."

"He gave me a warning the first time we did it together."

"Speaking of which where is Midori?" The Pinkett asked as both noticed the absence of their green-haired friend.

"**I-d-wn-h-e"** the duo heard a muffled voice underneath them which they began to realize that they fell on top of the greenette who had his face pressed on the floor as both Hagakure and Ashido had their chest pressed against the back of his head.

"Oh, s-sorry Midori." Ashido said as the two got off of the greenette.

"Are you ok Midoriya?" Hagakure asked as the two were bending down towards the greenette and helping him off the ground who they could see had a face that resembled that of a tomato.

"Y-yes I-I am o-ok" The greenette said stuttering.

"You sure, we want to make sure you didn't get hurt because of us." Ashido said feeling guilty at her shenanigan possibly hurting her classmate to which they saw Midoriya move bond hands in front of him.

"N-no no it's ok. Plus remember, I can heal myself so this isn't too bad." The greenette stuttered out as he looked at the two girls in front of him.

"Ok if you say so Midori. Though thank you for taking both of us. We owe to you one." Ashido said with a wide smile on her face as Hagakure would be the next to talk.

"Thank you for doing that for us Midoriya." Hagakure said with the greenette having the same blush in his face.

"N-no problem Hagakure, just glad to help." Midoriya said before being given a smile by Hagakure. However before the trio could move back to their seats, they took notice of their classmates' expressions which they could describe as both shock and surprise.

"Uhhh… are you guys ok?" The greenette asked before he heard Liang talking.

"Midoriya, you and your two girlfriends may have landed yourself in deep waters."

'THEY'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIENDS!' Midoriya yelled in his head with a heavy blush filling his face at the implication of his masters' words.

"Also it appears that Iida and that same small purple person are running towards you." Hanzo said.

'Wait whose running at me?' Midoriya asked before he felt himself being shaken and the yells of Iida reverberating in his ears.

"YOU THREE, WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH ACTS BEFORE MARRIAGE!" Midoriya heard Iida yell while flailing his arms before hearing Mineta yell as well.

"MISUNDERSTANDING MY ASS FOR YESTERDAY YOU BASTARD! NOT ONLY DID YOU GET ONE GIRL BUT NOW YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH TWO!" he heard which made Midoriya, Hagakure, and Ashido blush both at the idea and in embarrassment at what he said as they tried to clear things up.

"W-WAIT THIS IS A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING!" Ashido said with a Lilac blush on her face while flailing both hands forward.

"YEAH HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING!" Hagakure said with a blush that was similar to Midoriya with her smoke hair flowing in different directions and covering her face.

"Deku.." Midoriya would turn to his side and see Uraraka approaching him with her hands behind her back and smiling at him but the aura that he felt coming off from her did not match the expression that she was giving him.

"Y-yeah U-Uraraka..." Midoriya stuttered nervously before she tilted her head to the side and continued.

"What exactly did you do to both Ashido and Hagakure?" Uraraka said calmly and before he could respond he heard another voice from his side.

"Mophead..." the greenette heard from his side and saw Jirou with her jacks rising towards him in a threatening manner with a scowl on her face.

"You have some serious explaining to do..." She said as the greenette would have a look of worried at the situation he, Ashido, and Hagakure got themselves into.

**A Few Minutes of Explaining Later**

We see Midoriya with his head down on his desk with Uraraka and Jirou giving a bow of apology to both Hagakure and Ashido who were both looking relieved at having cleared the misunderstanding and Iida bending forward in apology towards the trio.

"I apologize to you three, I shouldn't have made assumptions that you three were involved in forbidden activities." Iida finished saying at which point they would see the greenette sink further into his seat.

"It's nothing now. Everyone is clear that Midori did nothing to us." Ashido said which only caused the greenette to further sink at his desk as while it wasn't a misunderstanding, it just made him relapse what they just went through.

"It's ok Iida. I know you are doing your best and I can see how our choice of words can lead to that thought." Midoriya said which both an apologetic look from Iida who said sorry once more. After their brief conversation, the front door to the classroom would open to reveal Mr. Aizawa looking more annoyed than usual so not wanting to face his wrath yet, Iida, Uraraka, and Jirou would go back to their desk but not before both Uraraka and Jirou learned into the greenette.

"Sorry Mophead"

"I'm sorry Deku"

"Damn reporters. This is why I prefer working at night." They heard him gravel under his breath before reaching the podium.

"It seems that you all managed to get passed the reporters. I saw all of your battles yesterday, for the most part, all of you did well enough." Aizawa said before looking at both Midoriya and the explosive blonde Bakugo.

"Bakugo, you are talented but don't be childish and fight the way that you did. You shouldn't let yourself be so easily manipulated by someone's taunting or attacking them with excessive lethal force." Aizawa said with Bakugo not making eye contact with the professor before the nocturnal hero turned to the greenette.

"And Midoriya, good that you protected Hagakure when you did but that doesn't mean that everything is ignored. You shouldn't have fought the way that you did and putting your partner in danger as well, even continuing your attack well after the match was called off." Aizawa said with the greenette lowering his gaze knowing what meant.

"Both of you are under supervision so don't do any regrettable action unless you want to leave. Not only that but you will attend anger management classes in the afternoon with Hound Dog. You two have your strengths but do not throw it all away because of some grudge, do I make myself clear."

"Y-yes Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya responded though Bakugo remained seated and giving a late response.

"***sigh* **Whatever." Bakugo said which the nocturnal hero would just sigh at. The explosive blonde had a lot in his mind from the battle he and Deku had the night prior, however, there was something that kept nagging at the explosive blonde every time he thought about it.

**Flashback to the Night Prior (Bakugo's Room)**

Bakugo was in his room, pacing back and forth with a half-empty bottle of water, he was angrily mouthing under his breath at the result of his battle with Deku. Not only was the memory of the fight ending in a draw since the match was called off still fresh in his mind but it turned out that the green fucked was holding back the whole time just because he thought that he could kill him by accident. The explosive blonde was absolutely livid and if they were to find a way to turn anger into a battery, Bakugo would be able to power an entire town by the amount of anger he was having towards the greenette at the moment.

"FUCKING DEKU, THINKING HE CAN KILL ME WITH THAT PIPSQUEAK OF A QUICK! THINKING THAT HE IS BETTER THAN ME AND THAT HE COULD DEFEAT ME WITH FULL STRENGTH! YOU ARE SHIT DEKU! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I AM THAT WEAK! YOU CONTINUE TO LOOK DOWN ON ME EVEN AFTER ALL THAT SHIT!" Bakugo said as he took a huge gulp of water before crunching it up and igniting his explosions onto the bottled water.

"WELL FUCK YOU AS WELL DEKU!" Bakugo said as he ignited the explosion but unlike his previous explosions, this one would end up being bigger than he anticipated as it would engulf the entire room in smoke as even the door would almost come out of his hinges.

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"BRAT CALM IT DOWN THERE! YOU DAMN NEAR BLOW THE DOOR OF THE FRAME!" His mother Mitsuki Bakugo yelled through the door of her sons' room.

"CUT IT YOU DAMN HAG!" Bakugo yelled ball which in hindsight probably was not the best response that he could have given as the next thing that happened was that his door would slam open and at the opening would stand his mother whose red eyes he could swear were glowing with a menacing glare and since the smoke caused by his explosion had not gone away yet so the scene gave his mother an even more menacing than what she usually would be.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!?" Mitsuki yelled as Bakugo looked at her.

**One Disciplinary Punch to the Head Later**

After getting scolded and hit in the top of his head later by his mother, Bakugo now was alone in his room as he could only look at the ashes and fragments that remained of the water bottle that was on the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with my quirk?" Bakugo said to himself as he notices from the corner of his eye that there was a very faint but noticeable green glow coming from his hand.

"The fuck?" Bakugo said as he saw the glow diminish as time went on until it wasn't there.

'So this is that glow granny was talking about earlier.' Bakugo thought as while he did go to talk to the quirk registry about a green glow from him, there wasn't much that could be done since, well, he didn't know how it came or even knew what it was so it was just a waste of time in the explosive blondes time that he needed to do to show that he at least was listening.

Bakugo was able to deduce that whatever this green glow is was what Recovery Girl was talking about early but not only that it was able to make a small explosion that he has done various time in the past appear much stronger than what it usually is, he looked at the fragments of the water bottle and his palm again before a smirk began creeping onto his face.

'If just letting out an explosion by accident with that green glow was able to be that powerful then what would it be if I were to control it?' Bakugo said to himself as he stepped out of his room and began to make his way outside.

"What are you planning on doing Katsuki?"

"IM GOING TO DO SOME TRAINING!"

"DON'T DESTROY THE NEIGHBORS PROPERTY BRAT!" The explosive blonde heard his mother yell before shutting the door behind him. He made his way towards an area that had piles of rubble there, once being a deluge of rocks but worn down by constant attacks at the hands of Bakugo.

The explosive blonde grabs one of the rocks and caused an explosion that managed to break off some fragments.

"Ok, now let's see it with that glow." Bakugo said before unleashing another explosion and as the smoke went away, no green glow came from his hand and the same amount of fragments came out of the rock. This got an annoyed look from Bakugo as he threw the rock away and grabbed another one.

"Ok let's do that again."

That was the process Bakugo would repeat for the next hour as with each failed attempt at summoning that green glow, the more he ended up being pissed.

"GRAAGH! WHAT AM I DOING DIFFERENT THIS TIME?!" Bakugo yelled to himself as no matter how many times he tried, the green glow wouldn't appear, he did it so effortlessly and without thinking the first time so what is stopping him from repeating the process.

Bakugo threw the rock he was holding onto the growing pile behind him. He could only look at his palm in frustration as he tried to get that glow to happen again. He didn't know what this glow was but whatever it was, it gave him quite a boost in his explosions, enough to make him even stronger than what he already was... enough to crush Deku.

At the idea, Bakugo was now determined to figure out what this glow was and how to bring it out because as far as he knew, it was the key to prove to Deku that he was stronger than the green-haired shit.

**End of Flashback (Back in 1-A)**

The two young men have given him quite a headache when news of their fight during their Hero Training was brought up the day before.

"Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you… "

'... take another special test?!' were the thoughts of numerous students of Class 1-A

"...decide on a class representative." which Midoriya would see the classroom erupted with various members of the class wanting to be elected as a represented that ranged from Bakugo to Ashido and to Mineta who said he would shorten the girls skirts which did not get a pleasant look from the greenette at the comment of the purple-haired midget which was also echoed by his Grandmasters.

"If that kid is going to be disrespectful to women like that then he shouldn't be the representative." Hanzo said which Midoriya couldn't have agreed more. The whole debate could have gone for a good while had Iida not made the room goes into a voting process so that a representative could be chosen which while some questioned its reliability since some of the class members could just vote for themselves but ultimately choosing that model with Aizawa telling them that it didn't matter how it was chosen as long as they got it done.

**A Few Moments Later**

'How did I end in this situation?' Midoriya thought to himself as he stood in the front of the class with Yaoyorozu to his left as he looks between her, the class, and the chalkboard that showed the number of votes that were made with himself having four votes and Yaoyorozu having two to her name.

"Now then, class rep is Midoriya and the deputy class rep will be Yaoyorozu." Aizawa said with some of the students in the classroom looking somewhat hesitant at the front of the class, more specifically at the greenette. This didn't go unnoticed by the greenette who knew why many were nervous at the results that were shown.

"Midoriya, don't let this discourage you" Liang said.

'How can I not? Half of the class is looking either tense or worried...' Midoriya thought. Yaoyorozu would see the inner conflict that the greenette was having and would nudge at him.

"Midoriya, if you are having some dilemma, you can say it." the onyx eyed young women said which the greenette would reply to.

"Yeah, I am Yaoyorozu. I... don't think I'm cut out for this position, you can have Class Rep-"

"Midoriya you cannot drop yourself from the position that you were voted for." Aizawa said.

"I know Mr. Aizawa but is the class comfortable with me in this position after what happened yesterday." Midoriya said which Aizawa would answer to.

"That decision was cast when you were chosen Midoriya. No more complaining. You will continue with deciding on the next positions after your lunch break. Class is dismissed." Aizawa said as it left the greenette unsatisfied with the answer and with greater doubt on him being deserving of the position.

**Lunch Break**

Midoriya was picking at his food as he had Iida, Uraraka, and Jirou sitting with him with the lunchroom being as packed as it usually is. The greenette still had his mind on the events that transpire as he still was trying to figure out what exactly got him that many votes to be chosen.

'Out of every person that could have been picked, it had to be me...' Midoriya thought to himself before hearing Hanzo and Liang respond.

"The role of a leader isn't one that everyone is prepared for Midoriya. You were chosen and whether you continue to question it, it doesn't change that you are now its representative." Liang said.

'I know but there must be others who are more qualified then I am. Like compare to you two, you two were able to lead both of our clans to success and ensure its rise.' Midoriya said before Hanzo responded.

"Yes that may be true Izuku but that wasn't always the case. Like with you, me and Liang weren't chosen for the role of a leader." Which got the interest of the greenette.

'What do you mean?'

"It means like what we said Midoriya. When both me and Hanzo became leaders of the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, Hanzo has been struggling with his demons as Scorpion while I was wanting to keep the tradition of the Lin Kuei when the temple was changing for the worse with its then Grandmaster Sektor." Liang said as it got a look of confusion from Midoriya.

'Sektor? You never mentioned that name before Grandmaster.'

"He was the son of the Grandmaster who took his position of power when his father was implementing controversial methods into the Lin Kuei. Many of the members were against it, with Tomas and I being among them. After my excursion in Outworld, I was still being pursued by the Lin Kuei so my return to the temple could have been deadly. Once I arrived I challenged Sektor for the position despite the difference in positions of rankings. In the end, I became Grandmaster over the clan and would maintain that position afterwards." Liang said as Midoriya held onto every word his Grandmaster said. Listening to how he became Grandmaster even though he was going against the son of the clans' Grandmaster, it just captivated him.

'And then what happened?'

"Like I said Midoriya, I restored the Lin Kuei to its former glory, began to shed much of its secret and fixing many of its mistakes, though not without some struggles. I was still young Midoriya and I had various aspects of the clans that needed my attention but over time I learned to grow into the Grandmaster that the clan needed." Liang finished as Hanzo would continue.

"Adding to Liangs story, after I gained my freedom from Quan Chi, I would be faced with the sins that I have committed as Scorpion. Kenshi would be there to help guide me into a better path and to rebuild myself after everything that I've done. I use that energy to restore the Shirai Ryu and help the realm the same way that it help me. We both rose to the occasion to lead both clans ahead when there were both on the verge of disaster. Anyone can be appointed as a leader Izuku but it is through experience that one can become a true leader." Hanzo said which got Midoriya to think of his words. Sure he was chosen but hearing that both his masters had to grow into roles that they weren't expecting to be in help ease the greenette at the prospect of his new position. Though as he was thinking of this, he couldn't help but feel that there was things that he wasn't being told, like why did Kuai Liang never mentioned Sektor or why Hanzo needed to restore the Shirai Ryu.

'Grandmasters, I have some questions that have been bugging me for some time?'

"What would they be Midoriya?" Liang said.

'What exactly happened to our clans before you two restore them? You two keep mentioning how when you two became Grandmasters and how you had to restore both of our clans, so what happened?' Midoriya asked the two Grandmasters and was met with silence from the two. Though before he could continue to push his question he began to hear an outside voice call to him as he began to see the snapping of fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, Earth to Mophead." Midoriya heard and would see the worried look of Uraraka, an annoyed look from Jirou, and one of concern from Iida towards him.

"Is something wrong guys?" Midoriya asked confused.

"We should be the ones asking you that Mophead, we been calling you for the last minute." Jirou said as the greenette just scratch his cheek.

"I... guess I have zoned out there for a moment."

"You think?" Jirou replied which made Midoriya blush in embarrassment.

"Deku are you still thinking about being chosen Class Rep?" Uraraka asked her friend which the greenette released a sigh of defeat.

"Yeah, I just can't wrap my head around how I was chosen. There must be someone more qualified than I am, especially after what happened yesterday and the warning put on me and yet I was still voted on." Midoriya said as he would hear Iida talk.

"You'll do fine Midoriya. I can understand why you would question your election but due note that despite what you may think you have shown not only courage but also quick thinking when it comes to the most critical moments. That's why I voted for you." Which caused the greenettes head to snap towards the navy haired young man.

"Wait so it was you? I thought you wanted the position, Iida?" Midoriya asked shocked at hearing the navy haired young man admit he was one of the people to vote for him.

"I did too Deku."

"Yeah same here."

Midoriya would hear both Jirou and Uraraka admit as well as he looks both shocked and confused at the revelation.

"To answer your question Midoriya, yes it is true that while I did want to the position, wanting and being suited for the position as two different things." Iida said before the greenette answered.

"But I still don't understand why me?" Midoriya asked as he would hear Iida's response.

"Well for one out of all of us, you're the one who probably has the most Heroic spirit. You have shown that countless times since we have first met from saving Uraraka from the Zero Pointer to saving Hagakure from Bakugo's explosion, despite you having a goal to accomplish, you go out of your way to save those in need." Iida finished as Uraraka would voice her opinion.

"When I first met you, I stopped you from falling to the ground. You did the same for me later when I was in danger from the Zero Pointer when no one else took notice of my situation. You risk everything just to help me out Deku, how could I not after everything you have shown." Uraraka finished as Jirou would add on as well.

"Same with me Mophead. We passed by one another during our first meeting but as soon as I was in trouble you came in without a second thought. You may be odd in various aspects but you have proven enough for me to put a vote for you and... I guess I gained an appreciation for you since that day..." Jirou said that last part with a small blush on her face. Midoriya could only listen to their words of encouragement as they pointed out the good that he has been able to show to them despite the worse that he has always believed in himself. He had a small smile form in his face as he looked at his friends.

"Thanks, guys." Midoriya said as Uraraka would look at Iida.

"Still I would think that you would want the position Iida, I mean you got the glasses and everything." Uraraka said as Midoriya could only look at the brunette with perplexion at the way she wore it.

'She didn't think about her words did she.' Midoriya thought as Iida responded.

"Like I told to Midoriya Uraraka, wanting and being suited are different things I merely went with what I believed was the best."

"'Merely', you don't use that word very much." Jirou said as he took notice of the change in the attitude of the navy haired young man as she said that.

"Hey, Iida are you a rich guy?" Uraraka said without thinking as the navy haired young man just listened to her question.

"I've... been meaning to change my way of talking so that I avoid being labeled as such..." Iida said as it got a look of confusion from Midoriya.

"Why is that?" The greenette said as it got a sigh from Iida.

"My family has been Heroes for generations. I'm the second son."

"Really?! That is incredible." Midoriya said as Iida continued.

"You remember reading about one of the first quirked individuals named Kabal?" Iida asked as Midoriya jumped into the conversation.

"Of course! He was known for his incredible speed and for being one of the best officers that lived despite his burned condition. Why do you... No Way?!" Midoriya said as realization dawned on him as he saw a smirk grow in Iida's face.

"That's right, he was my ancestor who me and my older brother Ingenium-"

"Wait your brothers Ingenium as well?!" The greenette asked as Iida continued.

"Yes, both he and my ancestors are likable Heroes who honor the rules and lead people. Me and my brother both had set our sights on being a Hero because of our ancestor Kabal and we want to be able to help others like he was able to do. However, I think it is still too soon for me to lead others." Iida said as Midoriya could only look in amazement at hearing his friend talk about his family. It was during this that the greenette would hear his Grandmasters talking to him.

"Izuku, your friend Iida. It undoubtedly confirms that he is related to our friend Kabal. You seem to know his history from your history classes on being one of the first individuals with these powers." Hanzo said as Midoriya commented.

'Yeah, I read that he had superspeed and despite his burned condition from the invasion that happened he continued with his duties as an officer. He is considered one of the first superpower heroes in our history.' Midoriya thought ecstatically upon talking to his Grandmaster.

"The way your friend talked about Kabal and his brother, reminds me very much of how I spoke of my brother Bi-Han Midoriya." Liang said in a sorrowful tone that didn't go unnoticed by the greenette.

'You must miss your older brother Grandmaster." Midoriya said before getting a response from him.

"My relationship with Bi-Han is a complicated one Midoriya. In time he eventually showed me his true colors." Liang said which got a confused look from Midoriya.

'What do you mean?' But before he could get a response, a loud blaring alarm began to sound off which brought him out of his thinking.

"**There has been a Level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly." **The group of friends heard.

"That doesn't sound good." Jirou said as Iida told them that it meant that someone is trespassing on school grounds.

"In that case, we need to move. Now." Midoriya said which got a nod from the others, at which point he heard Hanzo talk to him.

"Izuku, we suggest you and your friends wait a moment before you continue." Which got a confused look from the greenette.

'That doesn't seem like the best course of action Master Hanzo.' Midoriya said as he began to hear Iida call for him.

"Midoriya, we need to move now!"

"Right!"

**A Few Moments Later**

'Ok, I am beginning to regret not having listened to you Grandmasters.' Midoriya said as he was being pushed and squeezed through the hallway that leads to the exit.

"When we tell you something Midoriya it is because we have a reason for it." Liang said.

'In that case, can you two tell me the reason when you tell me to do or not do something?!' Midoriya asked as he felt pushed once more.

'Crap, where are the others?!' Midoriya thought as he lost track of Uraraka, Iida, and Jirou in the sea of students. He would be pushed once more as he would feel his face smush into the window that leads outside, which at that point the greenette took notice of the press that somehow have made it through the entrance with Mr. Aizawa and Present Mic keeping them occupied.

'It isn't a villain trespassing?! It's just the damn reporters!' Midoriya yelled in his head before hearing both Hanzo and Liang he'll in his head.

"Damn it, Johnny!" Which got a confused look from the greenette which got caught by the two Grandmasters.

"Forgive us Midoriya but that is what we usually told to Johnny when he kept shoving the camera or the media on us." Which had it been a different situation he would have facepalmed but right now he had bigger things to do.

"Everyone! Please calm down!" The greenette yelled but his yells were drowned under the panics of the students.

'I have to tell everyone! Otherwise, others could get hurt!' Midoriya thought to himself as he tried pushing himself out of the corner he was in. After some pushing and shoving, he was out of the class window and had somehow come across Uraraka who was currently pushed up against him.

"Ow, that hurts." Uraraka said, not noticing the greenettes presence in front of her.

"Uraraka, it's me!" Midoriya said to her as both had their arms locked to his sides.

"Deku!" Uraraka said glad to have tracked down her friend.

"Hey, it turns out it's not a villain trespass. It's just the reporters from this morning!" Midoriya said as both he and Uraraka were continued to be pushed against one another. It was during this moment that the two young adults began to take notice of each other's proximity as the Zero Gravity girl could feel the greenettes muscles underneath his uniform which surprised her on how hard they felt which got her to grow a blush.

The same could be echoed by the greenette who could feel two soft mounts against his chest that started to make him think of things he shouldn't as even though he couldn't see his Grandmasters, he could feel their piercing glare looking down at him to make sure he didn't do anything that they would disapprove of. Both could feel each other being pressed further and further into one another which reminded Midoriya of their current predicament, he began to look around for a way to get everyone's attention was upon his gaze fell on a small ledge that was on top of the exit door where everyone was going through.

'THERE!' Midoriya thought as he tried to loosen his right arm from his side as he would try to wiggle it from its confines. He began to loosen his arm from his side but in that brief moment, he would be push once more from the side which caused his hand to brush against Uraraka which he would see a jump in place and release an epp.

"DEKU?!" She said as Midoriya realizes his mistake.

"I-I'm sorry Uraraka. I just need to loosen my arm to that I may be able to get to that ledge over there and tell everyone about the reporters." Midoriya said with a blush in his face as he got a look of understanding from the brunette. He would see her press her palms against his chest with the ever-present blush on her face as she was able to create a small gap between the two, he also began to feel weightless as well which he figured Uraraka most of used her quirk on him to make it easier for him.

Using that small space that was created, it allowed him to loosen his arm from his side and raise it above his head as he would see some pipeline above him that he could hook himself out of with his Spear. Summoning a bit of Hellfire, he launched his Spear towards the pipeline as it managed to wrap itself around it without breaking anything thankfully, he didn't want to add property damages to the list of warning against him. Before he pulled himself out of the small space he looked towards Uraraka who looked to be concentrating on making sure she didn't overuse her quirk.

"Thank You Uraraka, I'll get you out soon." Midoriya said as he pulled himself out of the sea of people and was now floating above them. He then used his Spear once more to pull himself towards the ledge above the exit. Upon reaching there, Midoriya could see how many of the students were panicking and wanting to escape despite it only being the reporters, though it didn't appear as any of them knew. Taking a breath out, he would inhale a deep breath as he yelled out his next words.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Midoriya yelled which seemed to have gotten the attention of students as he began to say his next words.

"DON'T PANIC! IT IS JUST THE REPORTERS WHO GOT THROUGH THE GATE! IF WE CAN ALL JUST CALM DOWN JUST GO BACK TO YOUR PLACES AND HELP THOSE AROUND YOU! MANY OF OUR CLASSMATES ARE BEING HURT BECAUSE OF THIS! THANK YOU!" Midoriya said as he looked to where Uraraka was as he Flame Ported to where she was right above her and reach a hand down to her. She would reach out for him as Midoriya took ahold of her hand tightly as he began to pull her up with him.

"I got you." Midoriya said as he would use Flame Port once more to teleport himself and Uraraka back into the empty cafeteria. Midoriya would be standing there and holding onto Urarakas' hand as he could breathe a sigh of relief at now not being cramped by the group of students.

"Thank you, Deku." Midoriya heard Uraraka call for him as she too released a breath of air as she stretches herself. Midoriya could only have a small smile form on his face as he looked at the brunette.

"I should be the one thanking you Uraraka. If you didn't help me then I wouldn't have been able to get everyone's attention." Midoriya said as the hall that was filled once with students was now beginning to fill the cafeteria once more.

"There you two are!" Midoriya and Uraraka heard their navy haired friend say to them as he came out of the sea of people.

"Again Midoriya, you prove why you were the right decision." Iida said as Jirou soon joined the group after coming out of the sea of people.

"Seriously, did not think you had it in you Mophead to speak in front of that many people considering the bumbling mess you can be." Jirou said which the greenette felt hit in the self-confidence as even Hanzo and Liang could feel it.

"Though it was thanks to you that we were able to get out of that Hallway and not be crushed." Jirou said as the greenette would scratch the back of his head at their comments.

"You should also be thanking Uraraka, she was the one that allowed me to be able to get up there in the first place." Midoriya said as both Jirou and Iida gave their thanks to Uraraka.

"Well, we should go back to lunch, there isn't much time before we need to report back to class." Iida said as he went to their groups' table as Jirou looked to the greenette.

"I'll be heading to the classroom, I need a moment to relax after all of that." Jirou said as she made her way out, leaving the greenette and the brunette standing by themselves with various other students walking around them as Midoriya would voice his thoughts.

"I think I'll follow Jirou on this one. It was too stressful talking in front of that many people." Midoriya said releasing a sigh of relief as he wasn't still comfortable with talking in public. He would turn to Uraraka and give her a small smile as he put his right hand on top of her head and patted her on her head.

"Again thank you for everything Uraraka." Midoriya said as he soon realized his action and pulled his hand back with his face growing red.

"I-I'll see you in class Uraraka!" Midoriya said before leaving in a hurry. Uraraka would be left standing in place as she places both hands on the top of her head where Midoriya had just patted her as she could feel a blush grow on her face as the comforting feeling that the greenettes head pat brought to her made her blush even redder.

"Deku..." Uraraka said before finally going back to finish her lunch and join the rest of her friends.

**Meanwhile at U.A.'s Front Entrance…. **

After the last of the reporters were finally escorted out of the premise, Aizawa, Nezu, Recovery Girl, and Present Mic would look at the gate that was the barrier between the school grounds and the outside world. Or rather they were looking at what remained of it as there was a hole where the entrance once stood with the edges around it having look like it withered away as opposed to having been broken in by force.

"How the heck were those reporters able to break through the gate?" Present Mic said confused as Aizawa went towards what remained of the gate and tried grabbing the remnants of it before crumpling from the small pressure he added to the gate.

"Someone else did this. None of those reporters appeared to have a quirk to destroy the entire gate that quickly." Aizawa said as he let the dust slip through his hands as Nezu would approach the gate.

"Nevertheless we better tighten security and get an investigation on the cause of this." Which got an understanding look from the other heroes. Aizawa would continue to observe the now destroyed gate and ask himself over and over.

'...who could have done this?...'

**A Few Minutes Later (Back in Class of 1-A)**

Everyone was now back and sitting in their places except for Midoriya and Yaoyorozu who were standing at the front of the class with Aizawa at the podium.

"Well, have you two been able to pick who will be filling the rest of the positions?" Aizawa asked as the greenette would clear his throat.

"Yeah, we do. However, I want to say something before we continue." He said which brought some confusion to the class, including Yaoyorozu who Midoriya didn't inform her prior.

"I... know that many of you aren't comfortable with me being in this position and I won't hold anything against you guys for that. Do know that even if you don't trust me or are even hesitant about, I'll do my all to live up to this role and I promise... that I won't let any of you down." Midoriya said with determination as he looked back at his classmates. He knew he wasn't going to gain everyone's trust at first, if ever, however, if they were willing to have him as their representative, then he would do his most damn to lead them forward.

"Midoriya, I already have faith that you can lead us forward without issue. You can count on it." Iida said.

"You will do great Deku, I know that for certain." Uraraka said.

"You may have your odd moments but you haven't given me much of a reason to not believe in you Mophead." Jirou said.

"You may only see the darkness within you Midoriya, but do note that you have immune and Dark Shadows trust in being led forward." Tokoyami said with Dark Shadow coming out to give a thumbs up.

"We may not know each other much Midoriya but you don't seem like a bad pick to represent us ***ribbit***" Tsuyu commented.

"You defended me during our Kombat Training and made sure that I wasn't hurt. Plus you are nice to all of us." Hagakure said.

"You help protect Tooru and weren't ogling her when you could of so you have my trust in you Midori." Ashido said with a smile.

"I agree with Ashido. You have shown that you aren't willing to back down and stick your neck out for your friends, plus that speech afterward was too manly to even decline on!" Kirishima said agreeing with those in class.

"You are scary beyond anything so far I have seen Midoriya. B-but I'll be willing to believe in you then." Mineta said as while it didn't seem he gained full confidence from the purple midget, the greenette was glad that at least he was given a chance.

"I am also willing to give a chance Midoriya." He heard from Ojiro.

"Same here Midoriya. Even in danger you still fought to protect your teammate." He heard Shoji say as well.

"I hope that I can help you Midoriya in your decision making in the near future as you also have my support." Yaoyorozu said.

"You don't intimidate me Deku. Take the position for all I care." Bakugo said through his grunts as while it wasn't directly saying that he was willing to listen to the greenette, it wasn't a complete no that he won't at least give him an attempt to represent them.

Midoriya could only hear their words of encouragement as while it may take time before he can fill appropriate for the position, he was glad to hear that they are willing to give him a chance to prove himself to them. It was during this that he began to hear the voices of Hanzo and Liang.

"You did good Midoriya." Liang said.

"Remember this when in doubt. That some will stand by you through it all." Hanzo said. The greenette couldn't help but let a small smile begin to form in his face.

"Thank you, everyone." Midoriya said as he looked at his classmates.

"Well, that is all well and good Midoriya. However, have you decided on the next class positions?" Aizawa asked as the greenette would respond.

"Oh yeah, we do." The greenette said with a newfound determination to lead his classmates forward.

**A Few Hours Later (After School in 1-A)**

The end of the day finally came, many of the students were having conversations with each other while some of his classmates have already left for the day. Midoriya would stand from his seat and do a few stretches with some popping and creeks being heard. After letting a yawn out he would grab onto his backpack and made his way towards Yaoyorozu who was sitting on her desk, going over today's notes.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu. You got a second?" Midoriya asked the ravenette as it got her attention.

"Of course Midoriya."

"W-well remember Mr. Aizawa's announcement about me and Bakugo earlier today?" Midoriya said as Yaoyorozu responded.

"Yes about the Anger Management classes." Yaoyorozu said which she saw the greenette nod his head which got an understanding look from the ravenette.

"I understand Midoriya. You have to attend them first. We can always reschedule the meet up another day." Yaoyorozu said as the greenette waved his hands in front of him.

"A-actually I was going to say that we can still do the meetup today, it just that I'll be later on today. So, if it's ok with you we can meet up later at your home. But if you don't want to its okabddontthinkthatIhavesomealternateintentionsbecauseidontandijustwanttoknowthay-" Midoriya rambled on as Yaoyorozu could only look in astonishment at the pace that the greenette was speaking.

"Midoriya, it's ok. Yes, we can meet later in the day, I don't have an issue." Yaoyorozu said which got Midoriya to stop his rambling and look more at ease.

"Ok, thanks Yaoyorozu. I... guess I have to go now. Don't want to make Hound Dog mad for being late or missing the first class." Midoriya said as he began to make his way to his required classes before he heard the ravenette speak.

"Midoriya." Causing the greenette to halt.

"Yeah Yaoyorozu?"

"Do you know where my house is?" Which made the greenette realize that he never asked for an address to meet her.

"Oh... no, I guess I never asked for it." Midoriya said in embarrassment before he heard a small giggle from Yaoyorozu which made the greenette blush even more at her reaction.

"It's ok. Here." Yaoyorozu said as she pulled out a paper and wrote her address down and handed it to the greenette.

"T-thanks Yaoyorozu. I'll see you later today." Midoriya said with a small bow.

"Gladly Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said as the greenette began to make his way out of the classroom but before he could he would feel himself be grabbed from the sides.

'Ah great what now!?' Midoriya thought before he felt himself being shaken back and forth whereupon he would see that it was Mineta and Kaminari.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! NOT ONLY ARE YOU RUBBING IT IN BUT NOW YOU ARE GOING AFTER THE HOTTEST GIRL!" Mineta yelled as Kaminari would yell next.

"PLEASE TELL US WHAT IS YOUR SECRET MAN!" at which point Midoriya could feel himself be slightly dizzy as Hanzo and Liang began to talk.

"Is the small purple person always going to be like this?!" Hanzo said being surprised at Mineta's constant pestering.

"These two either lack the discipline to resist temptation or are idiotic. Possibly both?" Liang said as Midoriya would halt the constant shaking movement and look at the blonde and purple-haired midget.

"Ok, look while you two may have various questions that could be given some answers..." Midoriya halted saying before using Flame Port to teleport himself out of their grasp and towards the entrance of the door.

"I will not answer any of them any time soon. Bye!" Midoriya said before storming out of the classroom and towards where Hound Dogs' office was. As he got closer to the door, he began to hear the sounds of a familiar explosive blonde. Turning around the corner, he came into view of Bakugo who was waiting out by the door as he quickly took notice of the greenette approaching.

"THERE YOU FUCKING ARE DEKU! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!"

"I was talking with a friend, Bakugo." Midoriya said as the explosive blonde would look at the greenette with a look that he could describe as 'really'.

"Really? A friend? Like anyone would think to be friends with you?!" Bakugo said as Midoriya continue walking towards the explosive blonde.

"I told you that I ain't the same Deku that you think I am. I won't allow myself to be pushed around anyone by someone whose ego has inflated to unadulterated proportions." Midoriya said as he could feel his annoyance towards Bakugo as his once friend continued talking.

"Really because so far you still seem to be the same Deku that I know. So who is it? Four eyes? Round face? Bass Bitch?" Which began to strike a nerve onto the greenette.

"YOU DON'T CALL MY FRIENDS THAT BAKUGO! I ALREADY HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!" Midoriya said as Bakugo responded.

"YOU CAN TAKE THAT WARNING AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

He did not get to finish as the door that was in between them would open to reveal a man that had scruffy blond hair sticking straight out behind his head and a brown muzzle over his snout.

"NO FIGHTING! BOTH OF YOU!" The man yelled as he looked at Bakugo then back to the greenette as the man releases a sigh of defeat as he looked back at them.

"You two must be Aizawa's students. Come inside." The man said as Midoriya would ask a question.

"You're Hound Dog, sir?" Midoriya said as the man would look over his shoulder before answering.

"Yes, kid. I'm also the school counselor and the one that will be helping you two." Hound Dog said as he continued walking as the young men looked at one another with annoyance with one another before Midoriya just shook his head before following behind. Bakugo would wait outside for a moment before talking under his breath.

"Just get this shit done with already." The explosive blonde said before entering the room and closing the door behind him.


	11. Rage & Friendship

"Alright, why don't we begin with introductions." The two young men heard Hound Dog tell them as he sat infront of them.

"THE FUCK DO WE HAVE TO DO THAT!? I ALREADY KNOW THE SHIT FOR BRAINS SINCE WE WERE KIDS!" Bakugo yelled as it got a growl from Hound dog as to get the attention of the two male students.

"It is so that we can start working somewhere Bakugo. Now let's start again with me. I'm Ryo Inui, the Hunting Dog Hero: Hound Dog, your anger management teacher and my quirk is dog. Now you two do the same, understood?" Hound Dog asked as he would see the greenette nod rapidly while the explosive blonde didn't respond.

"Kid, we can't continue unless you agr-"

"THEN GOOD! I HAVE BETTER SHIT TO DO THEN BE HERE!" Bakugo yelled as Midoriya was beginning to get annoyed at his antics.

"Bakugo, the sooner we finish this the sooner we-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO DEKU!"

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP AND-"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Hound Dog yelled as it stopped both young men from continuing their argument as the Hunting Dog Hero released a sigh at seeing the amount of work he had to do.

"You two are required to take this class so unless you don't value your position at this university, then I suggest you follow with the procedure. Now, do I make myself clear to you two?" Hound Dog asked once more.

"Yes, Hound Dog sir." Midoriya responded as the explosive blonde would not give his response, Hound Dog was prepared to ask him again but he would hear a sigh come from Bakugo as he gave his answer.

"***Sigh* **Whatever get this shit done." Bakugo said as Hound Dog would release a sigh of relief seeing that at least some progress was now being made.

"Ok good, now let's try it again. Midoriya how about you go first?" The Hunting Dog Hero said as Midoriya gave his response.

"Izuku Midoriya, age eighteen, quirks are HellFire and Cryomancy."

"Ok good, now your turn Bakugo."

"***Tsk* **Katsuki Bakugo, age eighteen, quirk Explosion and future Number One Hero!" Bakugo added the last part as Midoriya could only look at him with a deadpanned look.

'Seriously?' Midoriya thought to himself as this was echoed by both Hanzo and Liang.

"Does he think of anything else than trying to be the best?" Liang asked as Hanzo would reply.

"He is part of Cage's bloodline. It's like looking into a damn mirror, the kid is acting the same way that Cage acted when we first met him." Hanzo said as Midoriya couldn't help but agree.

"Good, we got introductions out of the way. Now to better be able to control one's anger, we need to understand why both of you are angry, the sooner we can figure out the reason, the better. Bakugo, you said you and Midoriya have known each other since childhood, if so what lead to the friction between you two? Hound Dog said as Midoriya looked at Bakugo who crossed his arms.

**Half an Hour Later (Teacher's Lounge)**

"Hey Aizawa, do you think Hound Dog will be able to handle those two?" Present Mic asked as the nocturnal hero shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"I do not have a solid answer to that Mic, Hound Dog has been able to guide a majority of the students we sent to him. Just having one of the problem children would be enough but having two could prove him a challenge." Aizawa said as Vlad King would overhear their conversation with Hound Dog as he voiced his thoughts.

"Ryo isn't one to back down from taking a challenge like them. Besides it's two young adults that need some guidance on how to better control their anger, how much trouble could they give him?" And almost as if on cue the phone in Aizawa's pocket began to ring off. He would dig it out of his pocket and look at the color ID and see it be from Hound Dog. Releasing a sigh, he had an idea of what the call probably was for, he answered the call.

"Yes?" Aizawa answered as he began to hear loud shouts in the background.

"You better come down here."

"What did those two do?"

"No time to answer just get down here and bring Midnight with you!" Hound Dog said as the call would end. Aizawa released a tired sigh as he put the phone back in his pocket as Present Mic and Vlad King look at the nocturnal Hero in confusion.

"What happened?" Present Mic asked as Aizawa shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know but it involves the two problem children." Aizawa said as he looked at Midnight.

"Hound Dog said that you need to come as well, I'm going to guess it's for contingency measure."

Aizawa said as Midnight would follow along towards where Hound Dogs' office was. As the two continued to get closer towards the office they could hear shouts coming from within.

"How much trouble could those two give him?" Midnight asked as Aizawa grabbed the door handle.

"Well judging how he requested both our help, I am going to guess quite plentiful." The nocturnal hero said as he opened the door and the sight amazed the two Pro Heroes. Hound Dog was holding onto the back of the two young men's necks as both the explosive blonde and the greenette were yelling at one another.

"Thank goodness you two arrived! These two are being quite a handful!" Hound Dog said as Aizawa would launch his scarf around the two young men with Hound Dog released them with the duo having stopped arguing out of surprise.

"What the?"

"THE FUCK?!" Bakugo yelled as he struggled on it before both the greenette and explosive blonde followed the scarf and saw it lead to their homeroom Professor who had a not to pleasing look in his eyes as he looks back at them.

"Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing here?" Midoriya said as the nocturnal Hero would glare at the greenette as it halted him in place along with Bakugo.

"Hound Dog, what exactly happened that is causing the two to be a rowdy bunch?" Midnight asked.

"I would like to know as well? And don't skip on details!" Aizawa said not taking his eyes away from the two young men.

"Well then,"

**Half an Hour Prior**

"Deku and I were neighbors as kids. He would always follow me around even when he wasn't needed, even after he was told he was quirkless he would still follow me back even though he wasn't fucking needed!" Bakugo said looking towards the greenette.

"But Bakugo-"

"SHUT UP DEKU!"

"CAN YOU JUST LIS-"

"ENOUGH!" Hound Dog yelled while growling as the duo went silent.

"Now, back on track. Bakugo, why do you call Midoriya by that name and why would he being quirkless have to do anything with your relations with him?" Hound Dog asked as the explosive blonde continued.

"Because like I said, he was quirkless and his name could also be seen as the words for Deku, useless." Bakugo said as Midoriya thought to himself.

'Not even going to hide it are you Bakugo.' The greenette thought as Hound Dog would add on.

"Now, why would you continue to call him that despite Midoriya showing he has his quirks? You two were friends at one point so why carry this animosity between you two now?"

"Friends? With the fucking nerd? Don't make me laugh, he tags along when I said he wasn't needed but he continued to do so but he wasn't a friend. And having a fucking quirk does not mean he isn't fucking Deku, he will continue to be Deku and be at the bottom, where he belongs. Nothing will change my mind about it, he may have quirks now but that doesn't mean shit when compared to my own because-"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR EGO ALREADY!?" Midoriya yelled at the explosive blonde as he was getting tired of hearing Bakugo continuing to boast about his quirk which the explosive blonde didn't seem too pleased about being stopped.

"WHAT DID I SAY DEKU?!"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! One more outburst like this and I will have to take measures. Understand!?" Hound Dog said as the two young men were now on thin ice as they continue to not listen to the warning. He feels somehow close to finding the answer to the whole issue yet at the same time as he hasn't made progress. Bakugo seemed to have a bit full of himself and Midoriya, from Bakugo's description, seemed to follow after him, probably at one point seeing him as an inspiration until probably recently seeing how there didn't seem to be an issue with the two in the research he did for the two prior. Scratching the locks of his hair, Hound Dog would release a sigh as he would look at the greenette.

"Now Midoriya, what about you? What exactly caused the friction between you and Bakugo to happen? From what Bakugo said it seemed like you were like a follower of his, so what changed?"

Midoriya would look between Hound Dog than to Bakugo as he dabbled with the question on what made him mad about the explosive blonde that he has been calling his friend for the past eighteen years of his life. Every time he tried to say something, nothing came out, as if he was struggling to find a way to express his anger. As he was having this dilemma, he began to hear Hanzo talking to him in a calming tone as if to reassure his descendant.

"Izuku, it is ok to tell them how you feel. To better control your powers, you must confront your anger head-on."

'I know, but how... I am angry at him but where do I start?'

"Start where you feel is appropriate Midoriya. Follow where your hatred burns the brightest." Liang said as the greenette would give it some thought.

For fourteen years Bakugo has tormented, pushed, attacked, discouraged, and just done just about everything to discourage him. Though where does he start in fully explaining his anger towards him. Taking a deep breath before releasing it, Midoriya would lean forward in his chair with both hands together as he began.

"I guess I started getting this change about Bakugo when I first got my quirks."

"Yeah, you probably thought that you were equal to me now that you had a quirk." Bakugo said as Midoriya was prepared to fire back but would be stopped by Hound Dog.

"Bakugo, let him finish. You two have already halted this meeting enough for a day." Hound Dog said as the explosive blonde would huff in disapproval as he sat back down on his chair.

"Continue."

"I learned from trial and error the way how my quirks work. I need to concentrate on Cryomancy and use my rage and fury to use Hellfire and the more I dwell in them, the stronger they become. During those months of training for the Entrance Exam, every time I had to use my quirks, I always came back to my memories from when I was growing up. Every time I looked back on them, I would always feel rage and anger. I would feel trembling in my hands, as if I wanted to punch something with all my strength, to scream with all my might, do anything to release the feeling I felt inside me every time I looked back on those memories. I knew I was angry but why exactly was what I did not understand. It wasn't until the Kombat Training that I finally understood why." Midoriya said looking at his hands.

"And what was that Midoriya?"

"When he attacked Hagakure and didn't show much concern for what he did, was when I finally realized that all of my pain, all of my hatred, all my anger, it all came back to Bakugo."

"SO WHAT!? ARE YOU GOING TO PUT YOUR WEAKNESS ON ME! GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!"

"OUR WHOLE LIVES YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CONSTANTLY PUSH ME AROUND BAKUGO!"

"BOTH OF YOU, CALM DOWN!" But Hound Dogs' warning fell to deaf ears as the two young men continued.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO BRING YOU DOWN TO EARTH AND UNFUCK YOURSELF. YOU NEVER LEARNED YOUR PLACE DEKU AND IT SEEMS LIKE YOU CONTINUE TO DO SO!"

"OH, SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO! TAUNT ME THAT I DON'T HAVE A QUIRK! GET OTHERS TO JOIN THE PARADE OF BASHING ME! BE THE PUBLIC PUNCHING BAG! GUESS WHAT BAKUGO, I AM NO LONGER THE DEKU FROM BEFORE!" Midoriya yelled before an empty silence filled the room, Hound Dog looked at the two young men with concern at what they said to one another. Bakugo about telling Midoriya about his place and Midoriya showing anger that appears to have been from years of build-up.

Hound Dog had a suspicion that he may know why the two fought the way they did during the Kombat Training, why they had so much animosity towards one another. He has seen cases like this before and he has heard tales of how quirkless individuals were treated, seeing Midoriya's report of his quirkless status until recently clear up the image of what is happening between the two. These two didn't just have a pitiful rivalry between the two, it was something more, he needed to ask Midoriya if he has faced abuse in the past, more specifically, if he has faced bullying from Bakugo and if the latter is true then they made a mistake putting the two together at once. As Hound Dog prepares to ask his question, he would hear Bakugo talk once more.

"AND DID ANYONE CARE!? NO ONE DID AND YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST THAT! WORTHLESS! EVERYONE'S BITCH! AND THOSE EXTRAS THAT YOU CALL FRIENDS WILL ALL SEE THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT YOU ARE!" Bakugo said as Hound Dog pulled out his phone and made a quick call to Aizawa as he figures that he will need some assistance and fast. Midoriya could feel his anger boiling inside of him. He was doing his best to keep it under control and right now he knew that he shouldn't keep playing his game but right now, in that very moment, he needed to be brought down to earth himself.

"You know something Bakugo?" Midoriya chuckled.

"WHAT?!"

"If it wasn't for your quirk, no one would bother praising you and saying how cool your quirk is because all I see right now is an asswhole who believes too much in his own hype." Midoriya said with a cocky grin in his face as Bakugo rose from his seat with an expression that could be described as murderous.

"THAT'S IT!" Bakugo yelled as he lunged towards Midoriya who also lunged himself towards the explosive blonde though the clash would be stopped as Hound Dog would narrowly grab the two by the back of their necks and keeping them as far away from each other.

"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO BE SILENCE RIGHT NOW!" Hound Dog yelled but it just seemed to make him shouts louder as Midoriya yelled at Bakugo.

"MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIVING HELL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO FUCKING WEAK AND LEARNED YOUR PLACE THEN MAYBE IT WOULDN'T!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH!"

"AND I DON'T CARE DEKU!"

**Flashback End (Present Time)**

"That about wraps it up Aizawa." Hound Dog said as the nocturnal Hero looked at his two wrapped up students.

"Now, I'm going to unwrap you. However, if one of you decides to attack, provoke, or do anything to the other then there will be serious consequences, understand!" Aizawa said which didn't seem much of a request and much more of an order. The two young heroes in training looked at their Professor and gave either a nod before being released from their confines. Aizawa would release a sigh from stress as he looked at the two students before giving his response.

"Both of you can leave now. It's obvious that nothing will be done now that we know what almost happened. I suggest you two don't get yourself involved in any more antics." Aizawa said as Bakugo would just shrug it off as he just left without looking at his professor. Midoriya was prepared to leave but would be halted by Hound Dog as he grabbed the greenette by the shoulder.

"Midoriya, before you go, I need you to answer me this question." Which confused Midoriya but agreed.

"Did you face any sort of bullying before coming to U.A?" Hound Dog asked as Midoriya would look shocked for a few moments before his face fell into one that was neutral.

"When I was younger but it stopped. Why should it matter?" Midoriya asked as Hound Dog responded.

"It is a step towards recovery Midoriya. We won't be able to help if you don't allow us to." Hound Dog said as Midoriya would think of what he said, most of his life teachers never batted an eye at his situation or anything, he was just that one quirkless kid in class and if you ignore it then no problems would arise. He wanted to say everything, to finally get his conscious clear and release all the baggage he has been feeling for so long... then why... why does he still feel the need to cover up the exploding bastard that he once called a friend mistakes. He just looked back at the Hunting Dog Hero and gave his response.

"It has happened long ago already. There is nothing that can be done anymore... and I think that is for the best." Midoriya said as he made his way out. Aizawa wanted to stop his student and try to get him to at least allow them to help but Hound Dog would stop him.

"He already has given me enough to discuss for the next session Aizawa. Let the kid clear his mind for now and keep those two away from one another, those records don't seem to be as clean as we may think." Hound Dog said as Aizawa looked at his co-worker before relenting as he may be right on this and to not push the kid any further than what they have already. Midoriya was making his way down the hall with both his masters talking to him.

"Midoriya, deep breaths. Ok." Liang said as the greenette continued making his way down the hallway while taking some deep breaths on the way towards the entrance.

'Thanks, Grandmasters... and I'm sorry...' Midoriya said hanging his head down as Liang and Hanzo understood why he was apologizing for.

"No need to apologize Izuku. We ask that you express your sentiments towards them and you did just as ask. However, I could tell you were having difficulty maintaining Hellfire from erupting from you." Hanzo said as the greenette would release a sigh.

'Yeah... I just... I don't understand how he can say all of that without showing a hint of guilt, does he not understand the damage that his actions do.' Midoriya said in frustration as he wishes he could hit something at the moment but held not to.

"We understand what you mean Midoriya, we both do." Liang said as it perked Midoriya's interest.

'What do you mean by that Grandmaster?'

"My brother Bi-Han, the two of us had a complicated relationship. He was the most skilled and the one that demonstrated to me what a Lin Kuei assassin should be." Liang said.

'But what does this have to do with anything?' Midoriya asked with confusion as the Lin Kuei Grandmaster continued.

"He saw that we must be cold and calculative in our actions, to not hesitate to take a life. As I grew older I began to see things differently, I knew we must not hesitate when fighting as to not be killed but not everyone we come across must die. We must know when to not take lives and better use our strength to help maintain order then to control through force. That wasn't an idea Bi-Han and I shared, it was made him resent me for the remainder of our lives and would come to show me his true colors when we encountered each other once again." Liang said as it surprised the greenette considering that Kuai Liang never mentioned many details about his brother aside from having been his only family for the longest time and inheriting his title, it shocked him to hear that the two would come to a disagreement that would plateau their bond. However, it was in his wording that confused Midoriya a bit.

'Grandmaster, what do you mean by that last part. what do you mean he showed his true colors when you encountered each other again. Didn't Master Hanzo kill him?' Midoriya asked as he was instead met with silence from not only Kuai Liang but also Hanzo as nothing was heard or said between the three.

'Uhh... Grandmasters? Did something happened that you two aren't telling me?' Midoriya asked with curiosity but was met once more with silence.

'***Sigh* **Look, Grandmasters, I won't push it any further but... can you two maybe tell me in the future.' Midoriya said and this time he did get a response.

"We will think about it Midoriya. It's just something me and Hanzo need to be sure of." Liang said as Midoriya would just nod though unsatisfied with the response at what his Masters were hiding. Releasing a defeated sigh he would pull out the paper that had Yaoyorozus address to her home on it.

"Better not keep her waiting." Midoriya said to himself as he made his way outside his school and to Yaoyorozus home.

**Some Time Later (Yaoyorozu Home)**

After leaving campus, making a quick stop at his home to put on more comfortable clothing along with assuring his mother that he was fine from the Anger Management class, even though he decided to omit the details of what happened in said class, however after preparing to leave his mother would ask where he was going and when giving the answer she would be filled with joy at Midoriya meeting friends. Needless to say, after making sure his mother called down and making better sure to not tell her it was a girl he was going over to unless he wanted to die out of embarrassment and his mothers grip of a hug, he made his way towards the home of the Vice President and upon finding the location, only one thought ran through his mind.

'THIS IS HER HOME?! IT'S LIKE A MANSION!' Midoriya yelled in his head as he stood at the massive front gate that surrounded an even massive home behind it. He remained flabbergasted at the size before hearing the voice of his Grandmasters brought him back to reality.

"Izuku you stared long enough, it's just a gate for a home." Hanzo said which just a 'really' expression from the greenette.

'How are you two so calm about this?!' Midoriya questioned his grandmasters before getting a response from Liang.

"When you have comrades like the Cage family, places like these are just par for the course." Liang said as Midoriya began to wonder how many comrades of different backgrounds did his two grandmasters have.

"Nevertheless, we distract you with stories from our past long enough Midoriya, you have a date to attend to." Liang said as the greenette would feel himself grow bright red at his grandmasters' choice of words.

'IT ISN'T A DATE!' the greenette said flailing his arms. Ultimately he just stopped what he was doing and decided not to argue with his masters as he needed to make his presence known to Yaoyorozu that he arrived.

'Ok let's see, how do I tell her that I'm here?' Midoriya thought as while he did get an address, he didn't get Yaoyorozus number so he looked at the gate to see if there was some sort of call box that gate had to let people in. He spent a good few moments looking around until he found a box with various small buttons and a big one that had a speaker next to it.

'This must be it.' Midoriya thought to himself as he pressed the button and almost as instantly he got a response.

"Midoriya. I've been waiting for you! Please come in." The greenette heard a very cheerful and bubbly Yaoyorozu said from his side and before he could give a response the massive blue gate would open towards the home. Once open, Midoriya pressed the button again.

"T-thank you." Midoriya responded before taking steps inside whereupon the gates would close behind him.

"Yaoyorozu seems to be excited to meet you Midoriya." Liang said as his descendant answered back.

'If you two are going to tease me then I won't respond.' Midoriya responded with a deadpanned tone as he heard a chuckle from Hanzo.

"Relax Midoriya. All joking aside, your friend Yaoyorozu's tone was different from how it usually is." Hanzo said as Midoriya agreed.

'Yeah, I know what you mean. If I had a classmate coming over I would probably be a nervous wreck. Then again I never had any classmates come over.' Midoriya said as it just dawned on him that this was the first time he's gone over to a classmate's home since he was little. He was so focused on everything that has happened in since yesterday that as he quickly approached the door, his nerves began to take hold of him as he began to slow down his movement as he began to make subtle steps backward which didn't go unseen by the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu Grandmasters.

"Midoriya now is not the time to let your shyness get the better of you. Your lady friend is waiting for you and even open the gates for you." Liang said.

"He is right Izuku. Remember that we never run away from danger, we embrace them." Hanzo said as Midoriya was now taking steps forward but was slow in his progress.

'I know but she's a g-girl. A very smart, pretty, and beautiful girl, how do I act, should I do something to show I have manners, do I make sure not to do anything that may seem wrong, how do I make sure that I'm doing the right thing, maybe-' Midoriya kept with his mumbling as his grandmasters could only look and sweatdrop at the scene as their descendant was getting closer to the door... really close... like if they don't warn him that he's getting close to the door then he would-

***Thump***

Midoriya unceremoniously slammed against the door to the mansion of a home as he fell backward into the ground. As the greenette lay in the ground rubbing his forehead, Hanzo and Liang would talk.

"Midoriya you should keep an eye on where you are going." Liang said.

"And before you say that we should have told you, remember that we trained you to make sure you were aware of your surroundings which judging by how it's been going the past few days needs more improvements." Hanzo said as Midoriya released a sigh of relief and as he began to pick himself up the front door to the home would open. His eyes went up to the person that opened it to reveal Yaoyorozu who seemed to be wearing casual clothes that consisted of a red shirt and some black shorts.

"Hello, Midoriya. Why are you on the ground?" Yaoyorozu asked but as she saw the small bump in Midoriya's head quickly fade and seeing that he was on the ground along with the thud at her door, she managed to connect the pieces.

"***giggle*** Did you accidentally run into the door?" Yaoyorozu asked trying to contain a giggle which the greenette would blush in slight embarrassment before nodding his head which got a slightly louder giggle but that being suppressed by the ravenette.

"I'm sorry. I just found it a little funny but enough about that, here give me your hand." Yaoyorozu bent forward towards the greenette as she outstretched her hand which Midoriya gladly took. As he got back to his feet he would feel Yaoyorozu continue to hold his hand as she pulls him into her house.

"I hope you didn't have trouble getting here." Yaoyorozu said as Midoriya could only scratch his head in response.

"It's was no problem Yaoyorozu." Midoriya said as he followed Yaoyorozu.

"May I offer you something to drink? Maybe water or is there any kind of specific tea that you may like?" Yaoyorozu asked to which the greenette would wave a hand at.

"N-no it's fine Yaoyorozu. I don't want to be a bother." Midoriya said as Yaoyorozu would stop in place and turn to face the greenette as she once more grabbed his right hand with both of hers.

"Oh don't worry Midoriya, you aren't. You are my guest and I hope that everything can go well." Yaoyorozu said with a very bouncy attitude that the greenette hasn't seen her display much in the short time that he had known her and he couldn't tell why but he found it cute of her on how excited she was.

"Ok Yaoyorozu. Water would be nice." Midoriya relented as he couldn't say no once he saw how excited Yaoyorozu was.

"Great I'll get one of the maids to come to the gym." Yaoyorozu said as Midoriya could only look in surprise how she just said that without much thinking.

'She just hit me with her wealth like it was nothing.' Midoriya thought before just following on behind her. As they continued making their way, Midoriya began to take notice of the servants that were looking at the duo with many comments that made the greenette blush at. Another thing he notices was the various security cameras and bodyguards that were around the place.

"Your friend seems to be lacking security in some areas but it is doable." Liang said as Midoriya got his interest peaked at the comment.

"Did you two have comrades that had security like his grandmasters?' The greenette asked to which the Shirai Ryu grandmaster would answer.

"Some but not all. Remember that most of our allies were powerful fighters that not many could go up against so many didn't see it as necessary. Though the Cage family did have high security that's because of Johnny's career and because Sonya was for lack of a better term, cautiously prepared for anything." Hanzo said as it made him curious.

'What do you mean by that?'

"If memory serves correctly, she would always throw surprised attacks to anyone that visited their home." Hanzo said as Midoriya could only have a look of confusion at the answer.

'Whhhyyy?' Midoriya asked.

"She said it was to ensure that everyone is always prepared for Kombat. Needless to say, it was always stressful having meetings at the Cage home." Liang said as Midoriya could only have a deadpanned look in his face before almost crashing into Yaoyorozu as she made a sudden stop in front of a massive door.

"Ok, we're here." Yaoyorozu said as she opened the doors to reveal what essentially was a whole gymnasium with various equipment for gymnastics and Kombat training weapons. Midoriya could only look in amazement at the gym as nothing he did not expect to see this much from Yaoyorozu.

"Are you alright Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked the greenette as he looked at her.

"Huh, oh s-sorry yeah I'm ok." Midoriya said as the ravenette would walk lead the way forward.

"You can set your backpack by the dummies Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said as he would do as asked. Once finished, he would look at the ravenette and ask the questions for why they made a meetup today.

"So Yaoyorozu... what would you like me to first show you about my quirks?" Midoriya asked as Yaoyorozu would grab her chin before responding.

"Well, we can begin with what you can make first. That way we at least have an idea of what you are capable of doing." She said which the greenette nodded.

"Would you like me to use Hellfire or Cryomancy first?"

"I haven't seen you make any weapons from your Ice so we can begin with that." Yaoyorozu said which Midoriya would nod as he stood in front of the ravenette as he put both palms over one another in front of his as a blue glow began to emanate from them. He closed one palm and let the other one slide outward as Ice began to materialize then as soon as he was doing it, the Ice finished forming and out of it came to a sword made out of Ice. As Midoriya finished forming the Ice weapon, he would look over at Yaoyorozu who was looking at the process in fascination, the same way how she did when she saw him make his Kunai.

"Here." Midoriya said handing the blade to Yaoyorozu who gladly accepted it as she would take in the details and precision that Midoriya did to form it. It was a translucent blue color that had a jagged appearance and was cold to the touch, not to where it would feel like her skins would freeze but one when you touched metal out in winter.

"It is amazing what your quirks are capable of doing Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said as she gave the blade a swing and saw that it was sturdy despite its somewhat jagged appearance.

"T-thanks." Midoriya said as the ravenette would hand him back the Ice sword as Midoriya would melt break in his palm as the fragments of Ice would liter the ground.

"S-sorry about the mess."

"It's fine. It'll melt away anyways." Yaoyorozu said as she looks at the greenette.

"What other weapons can you make?" She asked as the greenette would scratch the back of his head.

"Ehhhh... quite a few more. Give me a sec." Midoriya said as he would make various weapons in his arsenal that ranged from daggers, axes, hammers, shuriken, before switching to Hellfire and repeating the process several times such as his Spear, his dual swords, the broad sword, and lastly his Kitana and Ninjaken. Midoriya was observing Yaoyorozu as she inspected each of the various weapons with fascination in their formation which the greenette found cute of her, like a kid observing something that they did not yet know.

"And that is about all the weapons I can make so far." Midoriya said as he was about to summon away his last sword.

"Hold on Midoriya."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Have you figured out how durable your weapons are? You did mention that depending on your concentration that it depended on their quality." Yaoyorozu said which the greenette would answer at.

"I never did bother seeing how durable they were. Most of the time they could slice through steel without issue. The only time my weapons failed was during Kombat Training against Bakugo." Midoriya said as he rather not remember the events of yesterday which Yaoyorozu was able to catch on by the low expression he was showing.

"Well, how about we answer that question. That way we can ensure that your weapons don't fail you in a time of need." Yaoyorozu said which the greenette would nod at.

"Alright, sounds good to me. So what exactly do we test it on?" Midoriya asked as he began to see Yaoyorozus' right arm begin to glow a pinkish color and soon a sword that looked similar to his appeared out of her.

"We can try it against this. It's made out of Carbon Steel, one of the strongest metals to use for swords." Yaoyorozu said as she passed the blade towards Midoriya who inspected the blade and it sure did feel similar to his blade so it should make for a good test run.

"Alright, now I'll hold my sword down while you swing at it." Midoriya said bending down to one knee and placing his sword handle on his knee.

"Are you sure that about it Midoriya? I could just make us a stand to hold your blade?" Yaoyorozu asked as Midoriya shakes his head.

"It's ok Yaoyorozu plus remember I can heal so a slash from a sword would be nothing new to me." Midoriya said calmly.

"That isn't reassuring Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said which the greenette would respond back.

"Well, how about this." Midoriya said as he made two small pillars at the hilt and the tip of the blade which the greenette would tap a few times to test its stability which showed that it wouldn't budge as he turned to Yaoyorozu.

"Better?"

"Better." The ravenette said as Midoriya would step to the side as Yaoyorozu would stand over the blade as she raised the sword.

"Ok don't hold back, hit it with everything you got." Midoriya said to encourage her which worked as he saw her tighten her hold on the sword. Then he saw her swing the Carbon sword down towards his own and then-

***Clank***

Both Midoriya and Yaoyorozu would stand in place as they heard a sword break from the impact however to the surprise of the two of them, the sword that ended up giving out first was the Carbon sword as the blade would snap and began to fly right towards.

"Yaoyorozu!" Midoriya yelled as he threw his hand out and managed to catch the blade right before it could make contact with the ravenette. Yaoyorozu stood there shocked as she saw the world move slowly as the tip of the blade flew at her before being stopped by the greenette.

"Are you ok?" Midoriya said as Yaoyorozu now realized that Midoriya's hand was being cut up but the blade that he grabbed as blood began to ooze out of his hand.

"Midoriya, what about your hand? It's bleeding!" She said as the greenette would shrug as he grabbed his the blade with his other hand more carefully.

"Eh, like I said don't worry, healing." Midoriya said as he showed his hand to Yaoyorozu as Fire and Ice began to close up the wound before just leaving the blood from before remaining.

"Doesn't it hurt you Midoriya? Having to sustain injuries like these." Yaoyorozu said as she made a towel and began to clean up the blood on his hand.

"The pain is quick but I should be used to this kind of pain." Midoriya said quickly towards the end with the ravenette caught on to his choice of words as she saw the somewhat down expression in his face which told her that there was something more that he isn't saying.

"What do you mean by that?

"Huh?"

"What do you mean that you should be used to this pain?" Yaoyorozu said as she looked at him, the greenette would be silent with his head down.

"Midoriya, I'm not going to force you to talk if you are not comfortable about it." To which the greenette released a quiet sigh of relief.

"However, I want you to know that if you do need someone to confide in, you can rely on me." Which the greenette would only look at the ravenette as she said that. Midoriya could only feel, relief in the support that she was giving him. He took notice that she finished up cleaning what remained of the blood and with both hands, he clasped hers.

"Thank you." Which he saw her show a soft smile.

"Your welcome Midoriya." She said as he released her hands and walked towards the still Ice clasped sword.

"I better thaw it out of there and remove the Ice." He said as he began to melt and get the sword which he would summon away.

"How are you able to summons your weapons Midoriya? You Cryomancy powers I can understand since you are forming it with Ice but what about Hellfire." Yaoyorozu asked as Midoriya would give it some thought as it was a question that he didn't give it much thought.

"I... don't know how..." Midoriya said as it got a confused look from Yaoyorozu.

"At the very least I don't have an easy way of explaining how I was able to summon those weapons when they first appear." Midoriya said as he cupped his chin and tried his best to explain.

"Like I just think of the weapon I need at the moment and it would usually appear and depending on my concentration it would determine the quality of my weapon." Midoriya said as it at least cleared up some confusion from the ravenette, even if there were some still some unclear aspects.

"What about you Yaoyorozu? How did you know when to make something that you don't know?" Midoriya asked as maybe asking someone that had a similar aspect to his quirk could help in lead him the right way. Yaoyorozu would give it some thought as well before giving her response.

"When it comes to making something that I haven't done yet... well like I told you, I need to know the chemical compound of what I need and since many weapons shared similarities I would use another creation as a basis and work from there, similar to how some weapons have similar properties to one another like your Kitana and Ninjaken." Yaoyorozu answered and after a few moments of silence, she saw Midoriya expression go from one of thinking to one of excitement.

"Of course why didn't I think about it like that. Maybe if I were to think of a weapon that shared some similar properties to the ones that I have already in my arsenal then maybe I couldvarythewayinhowiconfrontkombatandnotonlythatbutwithvariousdifferentkingsofweaponsatmydisposaliwouldbeabletohandlemostsituationsbut-" Midoriya continued mumbling as he made his way towards his backpack. Yaoyorozu could only look in amazement that despite the speed and quickness that Midoriya was going after, she could get at least some of the things he was saying and she was impressed, to say the least that he was able to get ideas after just a small suggestion. She found it cute in a way of how dead centered he was in improving himself when he went on his mumbling spree.

'Wait did I just think of him as cute?' Yaoyorozu thought to herself as she saw Midoriya quickly making his way back towards her with a small notebook in hand as he appeared to be scribbling on it rather rapidly.

"OkifiamabletousetheSpearinawaythatcanbelessleathelthenmaybe-" Midoriya halted mid-sentence as he would see Yaoyorozu staring at him which made him realize that he went on his mumbling spree.

"S-sorry, I just got too excited there..." Midoriya said with a blush of embarrassment as he would hear a giggle from Yaoyorozu.

"It's ok Midoriya. It sounded like you were able to come up with some ideas on some weapons." To which the greenette nodded.

"Yeah, and I can't thank you enough for your help Yaoyorozu. If there is any way that I can repay you then you can tell me." Midoriya said as he closed up his notebook as the ravenette would once more be left to think about before giving her reply.

"There is one way you can repay me Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said.

"Really? Ask away." Midoriya said as Yaoyorozu cleated her throat.

"From what I saw during Kombat training, it seemed that you were quite capable in not only hand to hand Kombat but also in weapon usage." Yaoyorozu said which Midoriya scratch his head at.

"I wouldn't say I'm that great but enough to fight. Why do you ask?" Midoriya questioned as Yaoyorozu continued.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would like to spar with me and if you could give me some pointers?" Yaoyorozu said as Midoriya would be hesitant a bit since well one this just came out of the blue and two he was going to fight against a girl, granted it was sparing but still.

"Midoriya, we recommend that you accept her offer." Liang said as Midoriya answered back.

'Are you sure Grandmaster?'

"We are certain Izuku. Not only that but we were sensing that same energy of familiarity from her." Hanzo said which got a surprised look from him.

'Are you certain about it?' Midoriya asked.

"We are not completely sure Midoriya, however, maybe sparing with her will enlighten us in what her ancestry could be." Liang said which made sense to the greenette as he looked at Yaoyorozu.

"Of course Yaoyorozu. Though let's not practice with real weapons just so we don't end up accidentally injuring once another" Midoriya said as he remembered his first few tries in weapon training and while he healed up, he wasn't taking any chances helping Yaoyorozu. He said as he saw the ravenette face go into a wide smile at his response.

"Great and of course, the practice weapons should be on the rack by the wall." Yaoyorozu said as she pointed towards a wall on the opposite side. After the two would get a weapon of their choice, Yaoyorozu had a staff and Midoriya with a practice sword, both would stand in the middle of a blue mat as both released a few stretches.

"Ok Yaoyorozu, show me what you are capable of." Midoriya said twirling the sword to his side.

"Hope I am able to impress you Midoriya." She said adjusting her staff.

"Knowing you, you probably will." Midoriya said as both got into their stances and launched at each other.

The two would spar with Yaoyorozu using her staff to her advantage in keeping Midoriya at a distance which made it quite tricky for him to land a strike. However, he eventually found her to be running into a pattern of attack and once he found that out he began to catch her by surprise the closer he got with each try. Midoriya began to notice that Yaoyorozus' movements began to falter and become more frantic which gave the opportunity for the greenette to finish the match which he would as he lunged straight at her. However, in the last second, he saw her duck as she would raise her staff upward with Midoriyas chin being its target. Quickly thinking on his feet, the greenette would backflip the attack which he managed to avoid the attack but as he did, he did not take notice of the boomerang that Yaoyorozu had constructed at that moment.

"Clever girl." Midoriya thought as he saw the smirk in the ravenette as she saw that she had the greenette beat. However, before the attack could connect, Midoriya would Flame-Port in the last second and reappear in front of Yaoyorozu, catching her by surprise as she would jump back but be caught by the greenette as he tapped the practice sword against her waist.

"And that's the match." Midoriya said as he looked at the ravenette who had a look of shock on her face before it settled to a smile.

"I thought we weren't going to use our quirks?" Yaoyorozu said.

"I could say the same." Midoriya said with a smile before letting go of Yaoyorozu.

"Your form is perfect when it came to fighting. Along with using the staff to your advantage to keep me at a distance and using my moment of distraction to avoid the staff and nearly catching me with the boomerang was smart." Midoriya said as it seemed to make the ravenette smile at his praise.

"However, there is room to improve. While keeping me at a distance worked for some time, you fell into a pattern of attack and once I managed to close the distance your movement began to be weaken, it became more frantic, and it looked like you were having trouble taking control of the situation." Midoriya said which while it didn't ruin Yaoyorozus' mood, she would not deny that it did damper her self-esteem with him pointing out the flaws. The greenette took notice of her falling smile which he would try lighten up her mood as he placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't let this pull you down, ok? Use it as a learning experience to better yourself. Just remember to remain calm in that situation and trust in your strategy. Your strong Yaoyorozu, I know that and your recovery at the end proved that. A fight is not over until it is concluded." Midoriya said which Yaoyorozu listened to his words of advice which did bring her back to a more cheerful mood as the greenette would see her smile once more.

"Thank you."

"No problem, that is what friends are for." Midoriya said as Yaoyorozu would tilt her head down slightly as she muttered a word.

"Friends.."

"Hm? What was that?" Midoriya asked.

"..." He didn't get a response for her.

"Yaoyorozu, if its something private then I won't force it out of you. Like you, if you need someone to talk to then I'm here as well." Midoriya said as the ravenette looked to the side for a bit before releasing a sigh and answering.

"Thank you Midoriya. It isn't major but I guess this is the first time I had someone to call a friend." Yaoyorozu said which Midoriya would tilt his head at.

"You didn't have friends?"

"I had people who would try to be 'friends' with me but they would do that either because of my family name, business connections, or for my body. I refrained from that and focused on my studies so in a sense you could say that you are my first real friend." Yaoyorozu said which got Midoriya to have sympathy towards the ravenette. He knew what she probably felt, though, in the opposite way, she had people wanting to be her 'friend' out of ulterior motives rather than for who she was while for him everyone would avoid him because he was 'useless'. In a move that he did not think much at the moment, he would wrap his arms around the waist which caught her by surprise.

"I know how you feel Yaoyorozu. That feeling of loneliness, not having someone to confide in, no one is seeing you for who you are, I know that feeling. I'm honored to be called your friend Yaoyorozu and now, know that you won't have to be alone anymore." Midoriya said as he felt her arms wrap around him and tighten by the second. He would feel her nuzzle against his neck as she began to shake against his hold, he could feel all the years of build-up that she had to hold back and all he could do was hug her.

"Is this what you meant Midoriya? About the pain that you should've been used to?" She said not removing her head from his neck.

"Yeah, because my quirks didn't manifest until just a few months ago, everyone would avoid me because I was a 'quirkless loser'." Midoriya said as Yaoyorozu removed lifted her head from his neck and looked at him.

"Well, they are all wrong. Now, you are not alone either Midoriya, I will be here for you as you are for me." Yaoyorozu said as the greenette saw the determination in her eyes which told him enough that he needed to know and all he could do was tighten his hold on her as she would reciprocate the hug.

"Thank you." Midoriya said as the two would remain like that until Midoriyas phone began to sound off in his backpack.

**"A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE!" **The two young adults could only sweatdrop as the ring tone continued as the greenette would separate in embarrassment at the ringtone.

"I... should answer that."

"Yeah..." Yaoyorozu said as she would look at the greenette with a smile as he dug out of his backpack looking for his phone as he answered it.

"Hello... Yeah, I'm safe... W-wait what time is it?!" Midoriya said as he checked the time in his phone and realize how long he and Yaoyorozu have spent as it was already night.

"Ok, ok, I'll be home soon mom... Yeah, I love you too... Bye." Midoriya said closing the call as he put it in his pocket and picking up his backpack.

"I'm sorry Yaoyorozu but I have to go."

"It's alright Midoriya. It was... fun today." She said as she smiled at him which the greenette would smile back at.

"Yeah."

"If you can... can we do this again someday?" Yaoyorozu asked as the greenette would respond back.

"Yes absolutely. I promise." Midoriya said as Yaoyorozu would smile.

"Now you better get going Midoriya, your mother would become worried if I keep you here longer." She said as the greenette would remember why he was leaving.

"Right thanks and see you tomorrow at class Yaoyorozu." the greenette said as he made his way towards the door of the mansion with ravenette following behind and once he made it outside, he heard Yaoyorozu.

"Goodnight Midoriya." Which the greenette would turn around to see her wave at him.

"Goodnight Yaoyorozu." Midoriya waved back as he made his way out and towards the grand gate with Yaoyorozu remained standing by the door, observing the greenette disappear into the horizon.

"Who was that honey dear?" the ravenette would hear the familiar voice of his mother call behind her.

'Guess we were so engrossed that I did not notice mother and father arriving.' she thought before hearing her father.

"Momo who was that boy? He seemed like a fine young man if he managed to give comfort to our precious daughter." The elder Yaoyorozu said which got the ravenette to blush red at.

"W-wait how long have two been watching us?!"

"The whole thing Honey and I must say I agree with your father. Seemed like a well-behaved boy." her mother said before Yaoyorozu responded back, still red in her face as she closed the door to her home.

"He's my friend, mother."

"***sigh*** That's what I said with your father the first time your grandparents saw him and look at us now." She said which made the ravenette blush evermore.

"I'll be going to my room mother. Goodnight." Yaoyorozu said quickly making her way to her room. She would still be red in her face at the comment her mother made. However, she couldn't help but have a thought pop in her mind where she could have a future with the greenette as heroes and possibly childr-. She would shake her head as she continued to make her way to her room.

'But... Midoriya doesn't see me like that... I mean... would he? He's just my friend.' Yaoyorozu said before retiring to her home for the night.

**Now we are getting to the homestretch of the first part of the story. Next time we will begin the phase of where the story left in the first version at USJ. Anywho I know some want to know who is the last member and that is... Nejire Hado. Ok so now we have all the members now of the harem.**

**Izuku x Ochako**

**Izuku x Jirou**

**Izuku x Tooru**

**Izuku x Momo**

**Izuku x Mina**

**Izuku x Tsuyu**

**Izuku x Himiko**

**Izuku x Nejire**

**Now that is all I have to say, it’ll be some time before the next chapter takes place so I hope this keeps you all occupied and until next time on Deku Kombat: Legacy this has been FightingGamePlayer11, signing out.**


	12. Break

**I would like to thank Anime Insaniac for Beta reading the chapter and catching my errors for you reading pleasure so thanks them for the help now with that done on to the story.**

**_The_ _following is a fan written story. My Hero Academia and Mortal Kombat are all own by their respective creators and distributors. Please support the official release._**

** _Chapter 12: Breaks_ **

While Izuku was enjoying his time with Yaoyorozu, on the other side of town, we see the explosive blonde young man doing some training as explosions were constantly being released in a consistent pattern with grunts of frustration echoing across the air.

"COME ON, FUCKING WORK!" Bakugo yelled once more and, like before, he released an explosion onto the rock he was holding. The explosion was small, but it did not give him the result he was looking for. He had the look of dissatisfaction as he threw the burnt rock onto the pile of used rocks that was beside him. Panting, Bakugo walked to the pile of rocks and gave it a good kick, resulting in the shrapnel of rocks flying away.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING WRONG?!" Bakugo yelled as he sat on the ground, running his hand through his spiky hair before grabbing a handful in frustration.

"I have to tap into that power once more... but how if I don't even know what the fuck it is." Bakugo cursed to himself as he had been training since being let out from Anger Management. There was so much shit between the two that it frustrated him and made him livid at the words of the greenette. Grabbing some of the shrapnels of rocks he destroyed, he looked at the debris, as if trying to find some meaning to the destruction that his quirk caused.

"Saying that I only get to be called a hero because of my quirk. What does Deku fucking know about me? The little shit has always been following me like a lost fucking puppy. Always tagging along, but not needed. He shouldn't matter." Bakugo said as he threw the bits of rocks onto the ground with excessive force, causing the pieces to bounce.

"Then why am I getting so angry at what Deku said. Of course people always saw me as a hero." Bakugo said as he craned his neck up towards the night sky peppered with stars.

"***Sigh* **Why the fuck am I doing all of this? You shouldn't see me as a friend, Deku. Now you don't, but after all those years and all of those... encouragements, you still saw me as a friend..." Bakugo murmured to himself as memories of their past childhood from before he gained his quirk flashed in his mind. The calm and tranquility between them, the equal treatment of the two, they were both actual friends. Hanging his head low, Bakugo looked at his right palm, closing his eyes, and releasing a tired sigh.

"What the hell changed between us?" Bakugo wondered as a very faint green glow began to emit from his hand. Though, before it had a chance to become brighter, or even for the explosive blonde to notice, the door to his home opened to reveal his mother, causing Bakugo to look at her and for the glow to disappear.

"Katsuki, get in here! It's late and you have class tomorrow." She said as Bakugo, who would usually yell back, just looked back down at his palm only to see nothing there. Seeing no reason to delay, he complied without arguing as he entered the house, his mother noticing his odd behavior.

"Katsuki? What's wrong?" Mitsuki said in a worried tone, seeing her son in a more quiet mood then usual. Bakugo appeared to snap out of his trance as he responded to her in his usual livid tone.

"NOTHING, YOU OLD HAG!" And, just like that, the tone that filled the mother was replaced quicker than anyone would process. The next thing anyone knew, Bakugo was clutching the back of his head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!"

Things appeared to flow back to normal in the Bakugo household. The mystery of the glow was still confusing the explosive blonde wondering its purpose and use. Little did the explosive young man know, the answer was always there, he was just unaware of it.

**At the Hagakure Residence**

Burning...

That was all Hagakure could say that she felt as she turned and shifted in her bed. The uncomfortable feeling of an intense heat surrounding her, as if the burning was all she could feel, and no matter where she moved, she constantly felt it during the late hours of the night. However, it wasn't the feeling of burning that was the worst part.

The nightmares, it may have been seen as childish for someone her age to have them, but it was the second night in a row she had the same dream with the same fear she felt.

_It began with her being dragged by individuals in red cloaks where she couldn't see who was under them. What was shown, however, was a dark, sickly-textured epidermis that looked more like bone than skin. She struggled to break herself loose, but it felt like every time she did, they tightened their hold on her._

_She was led to a table of sorts made out of concrete that was surrounded by several other hooded figures. As she drew closer, the table would be lit into flames with the group shouting words that she didn't understand before throwing her into the inferno. Even if it was a dream, it still felt so real to her. The sensation of the ever increasing heat, the feeling of her skin melting from the fire, and the shouts and screams she release from the excruciating pain were all ignored. She was kept in place by the individuals until slowly her shouts got quiet and all was left was smoke and ash. Not even bone was left._

_However, she did not die in that instant. She felt her consciousness still lingering as she heard the cheers of all those people. She did not know why, but that burning sensation began to intensify. She felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and her sense of reason began to slip further away as a voice, almost demonic in nature, began to tell her that there was a way for justice to be made for her. Hagakure did not care what justice it would entail, because, at that moment, she did not care as she took the offer and felt herself lose control. Smoke began to shift and form all around the cloaked individuals before manifesting into... something as it towered over the people before everything went dark._

_It was here that she heard the sounds of screams of agony and shouts begging for mercy along with the sounds of splatters and squishyness echoing the place. When she gained her vision once more, she was on the ground on all fours, out of breath, exhausted, and with the sensation of burning now gone. As she looked around, she felt her stomach drop with a sickening feeling growing through her as she saw what she could describe as a massacre. Blood, gore, and limbs were scattered across the room, as if something just plowed through them without second thoughts._

_She would look down at her hands and she saw the same crimson substance painted over them. Hagakure began to tremble in fear before the feeling of a droplet of blood hit the floor under her. She touched where the droplet fell from and began to feel even more blood from her as realization of who did it finally hit her... she kill them... she ruthlessly massacred a group of individuals... In that moment, Hagakure didn't have words to express the horrors of her actions, so she did the only action that best expressed how she felt._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"***Gasp!***" Hagakure gasped in terror as she shot out of her bed, covered in sweat. The silver haired girl looked around frantically only to realize she was still in her room with the only source of light being that of the moonlight and the orange light coming from her phone charging.

'It was just a dream... a really, really bad dream...' Hagakure told herself as she rubbed her face with both hands as if to bring some ease to the silverette. It didn't matter that it was all a dream, it felt so real to her. From the sounds, the sensations, to the feeling of the blood, it all felt as if she had experienced it before.

She reached for her phone that was charging next to the outlet and unplugged it as she checked the time. The screen showed it was two in the morning.

"***Sigh* **Still a few more hours before class starts." Hagakure said with a pensive look on her face for a few moments before opening up her messages and going through her contacts. She didn't have many contacts, only her family, Ashido, and her EX, Ojiro, being among them.

"Maybe she's awake right now." Hagakure said to herself as she sent a message to her pink friend and waited for her response, which she didn't have to wait long for.

**Tooru: Mina are you up?**

She waited a few moments for a moment before receiving a response sooner than expected.

**Mina: I am. What are you doing up so late?**

**Tooru: What about you?**

**Mina: Tooru I ask you first, did something happened that I should be worried?**

**Tooru: No! No, nothing, it was just a nightmare.**

**Mina: Ohhhhhhhh ok. Sorry, it's just that after everything that happened last year, I want to make sure that you're ok.**

Hagakure didn't like talking much about what happened to her and Ashido before going to U.A. It was a chapter in her life she wished to forget and, while she knew her friends would worry about those events haunting her, she was just glad to still have her as her best friend. Releasing a small sigh, she quickly typed her next message.

**Tooru: Thanks Mina. Couldn't have asked for a better friend.**

**Mina: Aww that's sweet from you girl.**

**Tooru: Thanks, but what about you?**

**Mina: Just... studying...**

Hagakure cocked an eyebrow at the answer. The idea of Ashido actually studying without the help of someone else, much less this late at night, was fishy to say the least.

**Tooru: Really?**

Hagakure responded back and after a few moments of silence, the pinkette would reply back.

**Mina: Ok fine I was watching 'Alien' before playing a fighting game and lost track of time ;p**

Hagakure released a small chuckle. That sounded more like the Mina that she knew.

**Tooru: Ok that I believe.**

**Mina: Oh come on, I can totally study.**

Hagakure laughed a bit more at the response as she could picture the pinkette pouting while giving her answer.

**Tooru: Yeah well, I will believe it when you can tell me what we talked about today in Ectoplasm class.**

Which she got a response soon from after a brief moment of silence.

**Mina: Soooooo, about that dream that you had. Do you want to talk about it?**

Hagakure chuckled at her friend's quick response to change the subject as she proceeded to answer back.

**Tooru: I don't know... This dream is just... weird... as in weirder than anything I can think of.**

**Mina: Ok, shoot. It can't be the weirdest thing that you could say, Tooru.**

**Tooru: Ok, if you say so.**

After a few minutes of explaining the dream, the silverette waited for a response from Mina.

**Mina: Ok... you were not kidding on the weirdness.**

**Tooru: I know and I don't know why I had it for 2 nights already. It just feels like I've experienced it before.**

Hagakure texted, it felt exactly how she described. Like how you remember a dream that you forgot but remember most of it later on in your day like it were a memory.

**Mina: Have you.**

At that question, Hagakure scrambled quickly so that no misunderstandings were made.

**Tooru: Oh nononononononono! I swear!**

**Mina: Relax, Tooru, I'm just kidding**

Hagakure has an annoyed look on her face at the joke.

**Tooru: Please don't joke about this, it just puts me on edge about it.**

**Mina: Look, Tooru, I'm your friend but, like you said, it was just a bad dream that maybe was just a coincidence that it appeared twice in a row.**

Hagakure read the message carefully as if to help bring her comfort from the dream as she released a breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

**Tooru: ...fine... you're right. I should just not think about it.**

**Mina: Good, now how about we talk about something to take your mind out of it.**

'Whatever Mina has in mind would definitely help in distracting me from that dream.' Hagakure thought as she texted back with curiosity.

**Tooru: Like what?**

**Mina: Well, would you like to talk about Midori?**

It brought interest to the silverette at the mention of the greenette as to why her pink friend would bring him up all of the sudden.

**Tooru: What about Midoriya?**

**Mina: When do you plan to ask him out?**

At which point Hagakure's face would light up into a bright blush at the suggestion of her friend. She nearly dropped her phone from the sudden question.

**Tooru: It's only been two days since we talked Mina.**

**Mina: I've seen how you been looking at him Tooru, plus I'm your friend, I should be helping you in finding your partner.**

Hagakure could only continue blushing at Mina's comment. While she did have a lot of appreciation from the greenette for saving her, helping her feel comfortable about herself, and calling her beautiful... ok so maybe she had a small crush on him but she didn't want open that can of worms too soon. Quickly she sent her response.

**Tooru: Ok, I appreciate everything he has done, but I don't think he would be that interested.**

**Mina: Oh, so you aren't oppose to dating him.**

It was here that Hagakure could swear Mina was purposely trying to make her blush in embarassment as she seemed to know what to say.

**Tooru: I never said that!**

**Mina: Ahhh, but you can't hide anything from this match maker, Tooru. Don't worry, I'll support you all the way.**

Releasing an 'Ugh' of tiredness at her friends persistence, she decided to keep the conversation moving to at least mitigate the blush she currently sported.

**Tooru: What about you? What do you think of Midoriya?**

**Mina: Well he is cute, if a bit plain looking, but has a dorky side to him that makes it easy to fluster him. Plus, he saved my best friend and managed to show the world how beautiful you are, so he earns brownie points from me.**

Hagakure could agree with her that at first she didn't think much of Midoriya until they were paired together in the Kombat Training, and, while he showed a different character when in training, he became quite dorky out of it which she couldn't help but find it adorable from him.

'Damn it, Mina now I've got that idea stuck on my head.' Hagakure said as she blushed thinking about the greenette as she sent a message to her pink friend to try and turn the tables on her.

**Tooru: Would you date him?**

After a few moments of silence, she got a response back.

**Mina: Hmmm. I don't know.**

Which got the silverette's curiosity at the response.

**Tooru: What do you mean?**

**Mina: Like I said, he is cute but I need time to find the one, you get me.**

She understood what she meant as while they both agree he was cute, they still have only known one another for less that a few days, so trying to date so suddenly was just rushing into trouble.

**Tooru: Yeah, I can see what you mean...**

**Mina: Are you still hung up about Ojiro?**

Hagakure released a tired sigh at the question, because, while she didn't blame the tail user for what happened to them during High School or why they broke up, it was something that she didn't want to bring up.

**Tooru: It's not that, Mina. I just... After everything that happened... I don't want things to repeat themselves and think it'll all be ok.**

**Mina: Yeah, I get you girl.**

**Tooru: Thanks.**

**Mina: Feel better?**

**Tooru: Somewhat better now.**

Hagakure had to agree that talking with her did help clear her mind up somewhat and sleep was beginning to catch up to her.

**Mina: Good, now get some rest. Don't want Mr. Aizawa to catch us sleeping in class.**

**Tooru: Don't you already do that?**

**Mina: ...no...**

**Tooru: Mina**

**Mina: Fine I'll go sleep now.**

**Tooru: Good, Goodnight Mina.**

**Mina: Night Tooru.**

After finishing her conversation, Hagakure connected her phone back. As she prepared to go to sleep she caught a glance of her opened notebook that was on the desk next to her window. She kept looking at the pages for a few moments before getting herself out of her covers and made her way towards her desk.

Looking at the pages within, it was mostly ideas that she had brainstormed on getting a new costume made for her, though, no matter the design she came up with, she didn't find one that she felt satisfied with. She didn't know why, but she would grab one of her pencils and began to draw. She did not know what caused her urge or what she was drawing but she just felt a sudden burst of ideas come from her once she saw her notebook.

This process would continue for a few minutes as the silverette made the finishing touches to the design and, upon completion, she took a step back to observe the result. It comprised of somewhat loose black pants with shin guards that reached from the knees to the top of the foot. A black, sleeveless, compressed shirt that reached all the way up to the neck was part of the torso with a top layer that looked to be covered in a layer of armor. For the arms, she had black sleeves that went up to the elbow along with arm guards that covered up towards the top part of the hands. For the face there was a mask with small holes on the sides that allowed for breathing.** (Smoke's MK9 Default Costume)**

As Hagakure took in the design, she looked confused at the drawing for a few moments as she picked her notebook to observe closely at the details and description of the design.

"I don't get it. I know I drew it but I didn't think about it." Hagakure said to herself as she caught a small detail that she didn't catch at first. Around the left side of the chest, there was a small circular emblem that had a design that she hasn't seen before as it looked like a triangle with a weird shape around it. The more Hagakure looked at the drawing the more confused she became. However, for some reason, it felt right for her, like it fit what she was looking for, even if she didn't know why. It was as if there was a sort of familiarity with the design. Shaking her head lightly, she placed the notebook back down as she made her way back to bed.

'Ok that's enough thinking for a day.' Hagakure though before realizing that it was just the start of the day as she still had class to attend in the morning.

"Ugh... I better get sleep before I end up falling asleep in class." The silverette said as she laid in bed, preparing for sleep to take her away before one final thought enter her mind.

'But why does that design remind me so much of Midoriya?' Was Hagakure's last thought before sleep finally took over her.

**A Few Hours Later (At Class of 1-A)**

To say that Aizawa was exhausted would be an understatement. The nocturnal hero has been known to barely get much sleep and napping when possible. However, after a series of events that involved two of his class's problem children, he decided to do a bit of investigation to find out what exactly happened between the two that led to such animosity. While he and the other teachers managed to get Midoriya to confess that he at the very least suffered some bullying in the past, the greenette appeared to be withholding information from them, information that Aizawa decided to figure out.

Some time after the green haired young man left Hound Dog's office, a quick investigation between Midoriya and Bakugo was made and one of the first things that showed a connection between the two, which Aizawa didn't see as important the first time he did a background check on them at the Entrance Exam, was that they have gone to the same schools ever since they were little. While some suspicions could be raised in at least explaining how they managed to know each other and where the animosity first started, what it didn't tell him was why this animosity grew so much.

Continuing to dig even deeper, what surprised the nocturnal hero the most was that there was nothing. Had it been someone that just looked things at face value, then no one would of bat an eye, because in the two young men's records there appeared to be nothing that showed a fight or conflict between the two. The only thing that he could find was the recommendations that was in Bakugo's records, some even saying him being a model student, and Midoriya's records, while showing good grades overall, did not show much of worth aside from various reports of going to the nurse's office. However, what he found even fishier was that in all of those reports, no mention of culprits or those involved were ever mentioned and descriptions of injuries were also omitted from reports such stating either minor injury or Ice Bags for injuries.

This continued to build suspicion the more he dug into the two students records as it seemed rather perplexing that no description or cause of injuries were ever mentioned or people who were involved as it said that Midoriya didn't report the involvement of anyone. This continued to frustrate the nocturnal hero as it got him suspicious that the High School the two young men went to most likely altered the records of the two to gain notoriety for getting a student of theirs into U.A. and, if Aizawa was a betting man, he would most likely guess that the school was hoping on Bakugo to pass as opposed to Midoriya who, at the time, was registered as quirkless.

He found his evidence to help him at least have a case in the past abusive history between Bakugo and Midoriya, however, when he learned of the two being in the same schools for most of their life, Aizawa had a grim curiosity to see how long this bullying between the two has gone. What shocked Aizawa was that the records of the two during their High School time was very much echoed throughout all of their time ranging from Junior High all the way to Preschool. It continued to infuriate the nocturnal hero seeing how much manipulation of records was made throughout his two students education with Bakugo constantly being praised in every report while Midoriya was barely mentioned in the reports aside from his status as quirkless and his constant visits to the nurse's office. After spending a good few hours looking and reading through various records between the two, Aizawa could tell that all of the reports were.

"Full of utter bullshit..." he muttered under his breathe as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was already time for Homeroom class to start with part of his sleep and work having been taken up by the investigation he had done. Releasing a sigh of frustration, Aizawa looked at his class, more specifically at the blonde and greenette. He was going to meet Nezu after the days training to discuss black listing the High School that the two young men attended and to talk about the future of the two students.

"***Sigh*** I swear today's Rescue Training better go smoothly with those two." Aizawa said to himself as he cleared his throat which got the attention of his class.

"Alright, today's Basic Hero Training will have three instructors to guide you all. Including myself, All Might, and a third teacher that'll appear later on." Aizawa said as it brought interest to the class of what today's training will be.

"Sensei, what will we be doing in today's training?" Sero asked as Aizawa just reached inside one of his pockets and pulled out a small index card with the word 'Rescue' on it which seemed to have brought optimism from the class.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. Today, it's rescue training," the nocturnal hero said as Midoriya would be deep in thought at the announcement.

'Rescue training, you two have mentioned doing similar training, am I correct?' He asked as Liang responded.

"In a sense, it was mostly in getting members out of dire situations either from injuries, illness, or when helping others. Truthfully, I am quite intrigued in what your time's form of training will be Midoriya," Liang said as Midoriya would nod at before hearing Aizawa talking.

"The training exercise will be off campus where the other two instructors will be, so do not take long when dismissed. You have the option of wearing your Hero Costumes as some may hinder your movement, the choice is up to you." Aizawa said as the class briefcases came out of the walls and he made his way out of the class room.

**A Few Minutes Later (Route towards training)**

"I didn't think it'd be this type of bus," Iida said with his head down as before the arrival of the bus, he asked everyone to form a line for everyone's safety but it was not needed as it was more similar to a public transport where there was a lot of space to walk around.

"It's ok Iida, your intentions were good," Izuku said, trying to raise his friends self-esteem which seemed to work slightly.

"Actually Midori, why aren't you wearing your ninja costume? Didn't they get it fix up?" The greenette heard Ashido say who was sitting in front of him. Midoriya had on the standard U.A gym uniform with the only exceptions being the belt that was from his Hero Costume along with a cloth mask that was hanging around his neck and a bandana that he had not put on just yet.

"Yeah... after the Kombat Training I talked with the Support Course to see if they could modify my costume into something more durable, along with improving it design-wise, so it will take some time before it's finished." Midoriya said which got an 'ohhhh' from those who shared the same thought as the pinkette.

"Ok that explains you but what about Hagakure?" Kaminari said as attention turned towards the silverette who was a few seats down the row from them who was wearing the same U.A uniform with the gloves and shoes from her previous Hero Costume. As attention was now focused on her, they would see a faint blush on her face.

"Well... remember how I was invisible all the time before?" she asked, fidgeting with a little embarassment.

"Yeah but what does... ohhhhhhhh..." Kaminari came to a realization as many of the 1-A class members facepalmed at the electric blondes late reaction.

"Yeah... so I asked the Support Course if they could make me a new costume to better use my new power. Hence why I also needed to cut my hair so that it could morph with me," Hagakure explained.

"But you're hair doesn't look any different than before." Kaminari said as Hagakure as she grabbed the end of her hair.

"Well the thing is that cutting my hair, the locks that kept being cut would just flow a new set back." Hagakure said as everyone just looked confused at her with the greenette having atleast an idea of what she meant.

"So basically your hair just kept growing back after being cut?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Do you have control over it?" Midoriya asked as he pulled out his journal and began to write down details on Hagakure during which point the class of 1-A began to question where exactly he had the time to pull it out, not to mention where he was keeping it in the first place.

"A little. It seemed that if I want my hair to remain long and is cut then it will just grow back but if I want it short and it's cut then it will remain short until it grows back." Hagakure said as she pulled the side of her hair a little to show a flowing lock that was shorter than the others which the greenette continued to write down in fascination before Hagakure pulled her hair down.

"So until the costume is finished, I'll just wear the gym uniform and my old costume pieces so that I don't wander around naked," Hagakure said looking embarrassed as she said the last part which everyone could agree was for the better that the silverette wore something other than being in her birthday suit, well, all except for one.

"I say that the first outfit would be bet-"

"Mineta..." the purple-haired midget was interrupted. He looked to the source of the voice and witnessed the sight of a calm yet, somehow, menacing Midoriya, who was giving him the glare that he swear could burn if the greenette wanted to as he shut his journal with a loud slam.

"Unless you have something productive to contribute, please... refrain from speaking,." Midoriya said, the underlying warning getting Mineta to remain quiet in his seat. Izuku was given a look of appreciation from Hagakure and, to an extent, the rest of the class at the greenette doing something about the purple-haired midget.

"Thank you for doing that Midori. I actually can't wait to see what your costumes will be since Tooru did not want to show me," Ashido said while looking at the silverette as she just whistled innocently at the comment.

"Yeah, ditto here, especially for your Midoriya since not to sound rude but it did look bland." Kaminari said.

"It's an outfit my family wears as a tradition for generations." Midoriya said flatly. This caused the electric user to stumble for a response since he preferred not to get on the greenettes bad side with memories of the Kombat Training being fresh in his mind.

"A-and by bland I mean what I think is bland or not holds no real value, am I right?!" Kaminari said as a chuckle was heard coming from Jirou and Midoriya.

"It's ok, Kaminari. I'm not going to go all medieval on you for voicing your opinion," Izuku said and it got a sigh of relief from the electric blonde.

"I kept most of the design intact, but made some slight changes to be more comfortable for fights while containing the roots of my heritage," Midoriya said as he began to wrap the headband around his head before tightening it as the class got a good view of what looked like a Shuriken bisecting a triangle and a scorpion like symbol next to it.

"That is thoughtful of you to think of your family, Midoriya." The greenette turned his head towards the front of the bus to see that it was Yaoyorozu who gave the comment as he waved a hand towards her.

"Thank you." She waved back at him with a smile which seemed to bring an irk to the purple haired midget at the attention the greenette was getting. Mineta was prepared to rattle before remembering that he was already given a warning, and was not certain that the greenette would give him another.

Bakugo, remained unusually quiet on the bus. He seemed to be deep in thought about the night prior. The question about what exactly changed between him and Deku still rang in his head. In the process, he also began to replay the words they said to each other during Anger Management. The explosive blonde was confused since he didn't know why he did what he did in the past anymore. He always had the idea of Deku being weak, but after seeing the fucker grow a spine and actually start giving a fight, something felt different in him. After the Kombat Training and the appearance of the green glow, he didn't know why, but he began to question himself now on why he can't get the greenette's words out of his head.

'*Sigh* What the fuck is wrong with me? Why should I care what Deku fucking thinks of me? Let the fucker hate me for all I care.' Bakugo thought but something told him that this issue wasn't going to resolve itself so easily and whatever changed in him during Kombat Training, it was related to the green glow.

Hagakure watched Midoriya put his headband on and took notice of the bisected triangle that was on it. That was when it instantly hit her why the design she drew reminded her so much of Midoriya, because he was carrying the same symbol.

'Guess I never did notice it until now...' Hagakure thought as she looked at the greenette headband intensely. Just as she was about to talk to Izuku, Tsuyu beat her to the punch.

"You know Midoriya, there is something that I noticed." Midoriya heard next to him and was met with the gaze of Asui who he could not get a read from.

"Um, yes, Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu"

"R-Right... my bad. What is it that you noticed Tsuyu?" Midoriya apologized with a small blush of embassment before looking at the frog girl.

"Your quirks are very similar to that of Todoroki. Are you two related by chance?" Tsuyu said. This caught the interest of the bicolored young man as he glanced towards where the class was focusing on Midoriya, waiting to see what his response would be. Izuku could feel the needle in his brain stop what it was doing as it scratch the record. While comparisons between his and Todoroki's quirks was inevitable and talking about his blood ties to the bicolored young man was something he would confront in due time, he did not expect that time to happen while they were in a bus with the attention of all his classmates on him.

'Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap! Grandmasters! Any ideas!?' Midoriya tried to scavenge for ideas as his remained frozen in place and sweating bullets which unfortunately for him, his Grandmasters were in a similar situation.

"Ok first, calm down Midoriya and second the best course of action would b-"

"We're from the same clan." Midoriya, his grandmasters, and the rest of the class would hear the voice of Todoroki say as he did not look at the class but rather kept his look away from them as he gave his response. This surprised the class to say the least since out of all of them, the bicolored young man did not speak very often to anyone and when he did it was usually when it was needed such as during the Kombat Training and when he pulled Midoriya to the side for a discussion not too long ago.

"Sorry, what did you say Todoroki?" Sero asked.

Todoroki sighed as he reached inside out of his pouch and pulled out the same silver emblem that bore the Lin Kuei symbol.

"This symbol, the one you see on Midoriya, is used by the members of my clan. It is where we got our Ice powers." Todoroki said before putting the badge back in his pouch.

The class looked back and forth between the bicolored and green haired young man as they just got a revelation dropped on them as two of the strongest members in their class turned out to be clansmen. As they looked between the two, they could see Todoroki look calm and collected while Midoriya looked like he was on the verge of having a mental breakdown as he was stuttering up a storm.

Hagakure looked shocked and confused at what was said. The symbol was that of a clan, a clan where both Midoriya and Todoroki were a part of. This brought her so many questions like why did she drew that symbol, was it just coincidence that she just thought of Midoriya when the design was made or was there something more to it.

"So are you two related if you are from the sam-"

"No. Aside from being clansman, there is no relation." Todoroki interrupted Kaminari quickly to clear any misconceptions or theories that the class may make between the two. Unbeknownst to the bicolored young man, this would be a blessing in disguised for the greenette as he let out a silent sigh of relief, knowing he could at least tell the truth to his distant cousin at a more appropriate time rather than in the middle of their bus ride. However, before he could relax, Midoriya would hear the voice of Ashido call out to him.

"Hey, Midori, if that's what the symbol on your headband means then what does the other symbol mean, the one with the scorpion?" Ashido wondered aloud.

Midoriya decided follow Todoroki's example and give a similar response but not reveal too much of the class. "The other symbol is the emblem of our other clan. Where we got our Fire powers."

"It's YOUR clan Midoriya." Todoroki putting emphasis on the your part as he did not want association with the bastard of a man that he calls a 'father'. Though this did give the class another revelation since now it turned out that they are not from one clan but from two of the same clans, it did raise some questions.

Bakugo, who has remained uncharacteristically silent the whole trip, was listening to the conversation. Not difficult give that the bus space was average and they weren't exactly being quiet or private with the discussion. From all that he heard, there were questions raised that piqued the explosive blonde's curiosity. He had known the greenette his whole life and never had he mentioned anything about a clan or where his quirks came from. So either there was something there or, in his personal opinion, it's a pile of bullshit.

Aizawa, who has been listening to the whole rather interesting conversation between the class, did not recall reading there being any clans between the two students. He pointed this out to his other co-workers when asked if they were related. However before he could continue with his train of thoughts. "We're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa stated as the bus stopped.

Hagakure released a sigh as she figured that she would ask Midoriya about the symbol later.

"Yes, sir!" The class said as they began to file out of the bus. Upon exiting the bus, the class was met with a massive structure that had the upper half of it in a clear dome like shape with the area around the bottom having a purple color. As Midoriya stood looking amazed at the structure, he felt something grab onto his shoulder. He looked to his side, he saw it was a large limb of flesh with hair at the tip of it. As he followed the limb he saw that it was the tail of Ojiro.

"Midoriya, can I have a quick word with you?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. What would you like to talk about?" Midoriya asked as the two noticed the class moving towards the building.

"Let's walk and talk." Midoriya said as the two followed behind the group.

"Your clan, they're the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei aren't they." It wasn't a question.

This got the greenette to halt his movement at the mention of the clan's names.

"W-wait, how do you know their names?" Midoriya asked as Ojiro would move the front of his Gi to show a symbol that looked like that of a white flower with golden lining around it and at the center with a white circle.

"Your clans are known by close ally groups like the 'White Lotus Society.'" Ojiro said as Midoriya would talk to his grandmasters.

'W-wait, White Lotus? Isn't that the group that you said Lord Raiden founded?' the greenette asked

"Yes, Midoriya. Truthfully, we did not expect to find White Lotus members in your school." Liang said which got Midoriya confused.

'What do you mean?'

"White Lotus members usually remain in the temple, nothing kept them at the temple as they can leave whenever they choose, but seeing how he is still carrying the White Lotus emblem means that he was sent by the temple." Hanzo said which got Midoriya more questions.

'You think those at the temple know about the impending dangers?'

"There is a possibility, though before we make assumptions it is better to get to know more about your friend here." Liang said as Midoriya focused back to the real world as Ojiro was just looking at the greenette with confusion.

"You alright Midoriya, you zoned out for a good second there?" The blonde asked in concern.

The greenette scratched his head in embarrassment as he replied,"S-sorry Ojiro I was just surprised, I didn't expect others to know my clans names."

"Hey no problem. I know that your clans secrets are well kept so I understand your surprise."

"Thanks. Actually I got a question Ojiro, I don't know how much the White Lotus has changed but what got them to send you to be at U.A? Don't members usually remain at the temple?" Midoriya said, hoping not to sound rude in his wording.

"The society still has much of the same principals so what you may know of them is still the same. As to why I was sent, it was not particularly clear, my masters there talked about incoming dark times that were imminent so I was chosen to complete training as a Hero about two to three years ago to not only defend the realm but also find others that can help with this goal." Ojiro answered.

Midoriya looked at the blonde with interest as he had the same mission as himself, which reminded him that he still needed to get everyone together for the realms protection and, right now, it seemed like he could confide in Ojiro to tell him the truth that his masters were right on their concerns. Taking a deep breathe in Midoriya took a serious look at the blonde which managed to catch his attention.

"Your masters are right, Ojiro. There are dangers that are bound to come and, like you, I have to find the others to help protect the realm as well.” Midoriya said as Ojiro listened to his words.

"Wait, others?"

"Midoriya, Ojiro, come inside now. Everyone else is waiting." Aizawa said before entering the building.

"Guess this is a conversation we have to save for another time, Ojiro." Midoriya said as he prepared to walk inside.

"Midoriya." Ojiro said in a more serious tone, causing the greenette to halt in place.

"Hm. Is something wrong?" The greenette asked with curiosity.

"Actually, this isn't pertaining to what we talked about, it's more about Tooru." The blonde said which got Midoriya to raise an eyebrow at, not only that but also catch another detail.

'Tooru... So he and Hagakure must be close.' Midoriya assumed as he continued with the conversation.

"What about Hagakure?"

"Can you promise me to protect her?" Ojiro asked.

This got Midoriya confused at the request. "Why are you asking that?"

"Can you please?" Ojiro asked once more as Midoriya could see that the blonde was determined in his request. The greenette did not know what to think of the request he was asked but after collecting himself, he looked at Ojiro, and without stuttering he gave a reaffirm answer.

"I promise." Izuku replied with a sincere expression.

This seemed to have brought relief to the tail user as he walked up to the greenette and gave him a pat in the shoulder. "Thank you. Now let's get in before Aizawa decided to drag us in." Ojiro said as he passed inside with the greenette close behind.

Upon entering, the greenette was met with a sight of amazement as there were many different areas of activities for rescue training to be performed. 'Incredible.' Midoriya thought as this was echoed by both grandmasters.

"Good we got the last of you class." Midoriya heard and was starstruck to see who was teaching the class. This hero was none other than the Space Hero, Thirteen, whose costume consisted of a white space suit with a black helmet with white eyes along with yellow boots. He was about to fanboy over seeing the rescue hero, however he saw that Uraraka was already doing that ahead of him as he saw how giddy she was in seeing Thirteen and hearing 'They're my favorite hero' along them. Izuku couldn't help but find it adorable of Uraraka.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, ecteria. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint,' or 'U.S.J’ for short!" Thirteen said.

The class was amazed at the building they were in. Aizawa on the other hand was looking around with a concern look as he motion up towards Thirteen.

"Thirteen, where is All Might. Wasn't he suppose to meet us here?" The nocturnal hero asked as Thirteen held up three finger before giving a response.

"Yeah... about that... He did too much Hero work today. He is currently resting in the teachers lounge." Thirteen said as Aizawa let out a sigh of frustration.

"That 'Symbol of Peace' can be irrational at time. Well... good that we took precautions just in case something like this happened. Shall we begin?" Aizawa said as Thirteen would nod at the nocturnal hero before facing the class.

"Ok, Before we begin, let me say one thing... er... or two... or three... or four... five... six... seven..." causing the class to sweatdrop at the ever increasing list of things that Thirteen wanted to say.

Thirteen talked to them about their quirk Black Hole and how despite it being used to save lives it could just as easily take them as well. This caused Midoriya to think about Hellfire and Cryomancy. It's true that he was able to use his powers to help and save others such as Uraraka during the Entrance Exam or Hagakure during Kombat Training, they could kill if he wasn't careful such as with Kombat Training where he could have killed Bakugo had he not been stopped by All Might.

"Use this class as a fresh start. You will learn on how to use your quirks to save others. I hope you leave here with more of an understanding that you have your powers in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening." Thirteen said as Midoriya looked down at his palms and in both he had a blue and orange swirl at the center as he kept it the size of a golf ball.

'I have some control... but there's still so much for me to learn... I can't let myself get drunk off the power bestowed to me by Hellfire or Cryomancy! I will learn to control them and be a true Hero!' Midoriya thought as he closed both hands, causing the swirls to dissipate as he looked towards Aizawa who was about to speak.

"All right then, first-" the nocturnal Hero wouldn't finish his sentence because in that moment various lights around the building began to flash on and off.

'Something isn't right here...' Izuku thought as he took notice of a purple swirl appearing at the center of USJ. The rest of the class took notice of the purple swirl that began to resemble that of a mist as it remained there for a few moments bedore out of it came a man with multiple hands around his body.

"Midoriya, get your weapons out, now!" Liang ordered.

"Right!" The greenette said as he began to use Hellfire to summon out his dual swords as they were on his back which caught the attention of the students as to why Midoriya would use his quirk until Aizawa would turned towards them.

"Everyone! Stand together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa yelled as the class remained confused about the order.

"Everyone, do as Mr. Aizawa said, Now!" Izuku yelled back to his class with urgency in his tone as it seemed to get the message across as the class would soon get more compact then before, well except for one.

"Deku you better not be fuc-"

"BAKUGO FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE PLEASE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Izuku yelled back, managing to recoil back the explosive blonde at the outburst of the greenette. While he didn't like it, Bakugo decided to follow through with the order. Kirishima, out of curiosity and concern, approached the greenette as he asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"What's going on?" The redhead said as Ojiro seemed to catch on to the greenettes urgency as he approached him.

"Midoriya, what are we dealing with?" The tail user asked as Midoriya looked towards the portal.

Individuals began to come out of it, causing various members of 1-A appearing more worried.

"I don't know, but something tells me this isn't part of the training." Izuku said.

"He's right!" Aizawa said before putting on his yellow goggles.

"Is this not like the Entrance Exam where the test just started?" Kirishima asked in confusion as various members of the class appeared confused save for a handful of them. All they could do was look at the ever increasing number of individuals at the center of the place.

Midoriya was observing the various individuals that came out of the portal with many of them having a variety of quirks. Though there were some beings that caught his attention. One of the individuals that he took quick note of was the man with multiple hands covering his body, and his hair was cyan colored. He was wearing a black shirt and pants with a hand over his face. The next individual was a man who was wearing a tux and a metallic collar around their neck but had a purple mist with yellow colored mist where he presumed where the eyes would be.

'So he's the one that got them inside.' Izuku thought as he looked at the misty man. The next pair of individuals that caught his attention all seemed to look similar to one another as they all had black hair that went down to their shoulders and, from what he could see, they appeared to have teeth exposed at the side of their mouths. The biggest thing he saw from them were the metal blades that were sticking out of their forearms as some were grinding them against one another with sparks jumping out of them.

"Izuku, you better keep yourself on high alert around them." Hanzo said as Izuku answered back.

'Yeah, I would not like to get stabbed today.'

"Not only that but those individuals down there are Tarkatans." Liang said as Izuku looked shocked.

'W-Wait, Tarkatans?'

"They're a race of legendary warriors. We had allied with their leader after they were brought back from extinction." Liang said as Izuku began to focus more on the figures as he began to notice something.

'They look those bladed individuals from the invasion a few centuries ago.' Izuku said as he took note of their appearance.

"That's because those 'bladed individuals' were Tarkatans Midoriya. That was a time before they became our allies. Their appearance seems to have changed a bit, but they still have the characteristics of the blades and teeth." Hanzo said.

Izuku recalled reading how in the history books described the acts that they committed during that attack with the details being stomach turning to say the least. Izuku will have to warm the others about them. If the descriptions were true, then they may be in trouble. He could see the expression that many of the Tarkatans were carrying and what he saw was malice and... hunger...

However, the individual, or rather thing, that caught his attention and caution was the huge, muscle bound creature that was standing next to the hand man. Their skin seemed black with various scars littering their body. They also had brown ripped pants and a head that looked like that of a bird with a stare that just gave him an unsettling aura from the creature. What was the most disturbing feature of all was that the creature's brain was exposed out of its skull. It looked unnatural, as if it was concocted out of someone's sick imagination, but the presence that the creature was eminating could be felt from where he stood as he saw various members, like Mineta, shiver at the sight of the creature. As the portal closed behind the group of mysterious individuals, Ashido would voice her concerns.

"Mr. Aizawa, what's going on? This doesn't seem right." She asked

"Those are Villains." Aizawa replied which Izuku's eyes, along with the rest of 1-A, widened in shock.

'This isn't good.' Izuku thought as he looked at the group of villains below who carried looks of anticipation at having a shot at the Heroes-In-Training and Pro Heroes. Having a look of worry, Izuku turned back towards his classmates as he saw the various ranges of expressions coming from them. Some like Mineta were shaking in fear, Ashido, Jirou, and Uraraka shared a look that he could see was one of paralyzing fear, Hagakure had her hands close to her chest and looking to be on the verge of tears, Iida and Bakugo who seemed shocked at the sudden villain encounter. Izuku looked at them with a serious expression as he turned back towards the group of villains. He raised his mask over his face and reached behind for one of his swords.

"I promise you all... that no matter what, I'll protect each of you... even if it kills me!" Izuku said to himself as he tighten his grip on his sword.

The start of the USJ invasion had begun.

**Well, so it has begun. Thank you all for reading and until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11, signing out.**


	13. U.S.J Invasion

**Before beginning I would like to thanks Anime Insaniac for Beta reading this chapter as it was due to him that the chapter was readable and not something a college student conjured up an hour before it was due.**

**Anyways with all of that out of the way, let's go on to the story.**

** _The following is a fan written story. My Hero Academia and Mortal Kombat are all own by their respective creators and distributors. Please support the official release._ **

** Chapter 13: U.S.J Invasion**

Midoriya could only stare back at the villains that made their presence known. However, as he continued to look at the group of villains, his gaze fell on the three that were in the very back of the group. He felt as if he had seen them before. Then, in an instant, he felt a quick pulse in his eyes as he began to see a blue light flash with the images of the man with hands and mist show up in his vision. Then, as quickly as it came, it left as the greenette put a hand up to his eyes as if to rub out the sudden burst of light in his vision.

'Those visions from before, what exactly is it trying to tell me?' Izuku thought before looking back at the three villains.

'For now, something tells me that those three are the real threats of this whole break-in.' Midoriya thought as he took notice as time went on was that the villains were not making any movement towards them rather they were just standing in place.

'They are not attacking us, why?' Izuku thought before he began hearing the voice of his professor.

"Midoriya, are you ok?" Aizawa asked as he saw the greenette's discomfort for a brief moment.

"Huh, y-yeah Mr. Aizawa. I just began to think... hold on a moment." Izuku replied to the nocturnal hero, who carried a questioning look as he saw the greenette call his classmates.

"Jirou, Yaoyorozu. Can you come over for a second." Midoriya asked drawing confused looks from the class as the punk girl and ravenette made their way towards him.

"Jirou, think you can focus your quirk towards those two in the very back, the one in the suit and wearing hands?" Izuku said.

"I can, why?" Jirou asked but didn't get an answer as he turned towards the Onix eyed girl.

"Yaoyorozu, can you make a device that Jirou can connect her jacks to so that we can listen in?" Midoriya asked.

"I can, here Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said as a small, speaker-like device popped out of her abdomen as she handed him the device.

"Thank you." The greenette said.

"What is it that you are planning, Green?" Jirou asked as Midoriya continued.

"The villains haven't attacked us yet despite the clear difference in numbers. If we listen in now, then maybe we can get an answer as to why they are here. Also, why are you calling me Green now?" Izuku wondered.

"I have multiple nicknames for you, Green." Jirou said as Midoriya did not know how to responded to that so he just shook his head as he handed her the small speaker.

"Anyway, will this be enough for you to work with?" Izuku asked the punk girl.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Jirou said as she grabbed the speaker before plugging one of her jacks to it and the other jack to the ground. Soon the voices of the villains began to sound from the speaker.

"Huh? The schedule said that All Might would be here but only Thirteen and Eraser Head are present." One of the villains said which Midoriya presumed to be the mist villain as the greenette saw them looking at them in all directions.

"Schedule? How were those villains able to get a schedule for our class today?" Iida said as this was the same thought that many had until they heard their professor talking.

"***Tsk* **So it was these scumbags that caused the trespassing..." Aizawa said.

"Everyone, quiet down." They heard Jirou say as another voice sounded off.

"To think I went through all that trouble in bringing this whole crowd. Where is he... All Might... The Symbol of Peace... How can he not be here!?" The man with multiple hands yelled. This got a confused look from the class and the greenette as many questioned why they would want All Might since even with a crowd of villains like them, the 'Symbol of Peace' could make short work of them. Izuku thought the same, but the group of villains seemed rather confident in their approach which meant that they were either foolish or...

"They may have something that could take him down." Midoriya shouted out which caught the attention of his classmates and professors as the greenette looked at the group of villains and focused on the hulking monster that was with them and that was when he realized the urgency of their situation. Seeing this, Ojiro would be the one to question him.

"Midoriya, what do you mean by taking him down?" Ojiro asked as some were confused by this as well but the greenette did not answer as he put a finger to his lips as to signal them to be silent.

"Hmmm... I wonder if he'll show up if we kill some of his students?" The man with multiple hands said with a tone that the greenette could tell that they were dead set on accomplishing their goal. To say that some in the class of 1-A felt a shiver down their spine would be an understatement as some didn't want to believe the situation that they were now involved in and that it would just be another training exercise. Aizawa and Thirteen, however, were looking too serious in their demeanor for there to be trickery on their end. Aizawa could only grit his teeth in anger at the suggestion, that they were willing to kill them, his students, just so that they could try and accomplish some petty agenda to get All Might to show up.

For Izuku, it was as if something inside him snapped. He pulled out one of his swords and prepared to launch himself towards the group of villains without thinking. The thought of his classmates being killed in gruesome ways was making his blood boil in anger and rage. He wouldn't stand for this, he won't let his friends die today. His classmates took note of their his change in demeanor.

This didn't go unnoticed by the nocturnal hero as he turned towards the greenette.

"Midoriya, stand down!" Midoriya heard from Aizawa as he turned towards the nocturnal hero who despite he not being able to see his eyes behind the blacked-out goggles he had, could tell that he was glaring at him and using his quirk on him as his swords began to go away.

"Green, don't do anything stupid." Jirou said as she faced the greenette who was ready to protest before Jirou continued.

"Remember your promise." Jirou said, this got him to remember their promise from after the Kombat Training as clenched his fist.

"Izuku, listen to your friend. You cannot let your anger drive your actions." Hanzo said as the greenette would try to protest but would take a deep breath before looking at the punk girl.

"Right... you're right. Sorry." Midoriya admitted as Jirou released a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Jirou, that's enough." Aizawa said to which Jirou would nod in agreement before unplugging her jacks from the speaker. Ojiro approached the greenette as he saw him be more on edge than the others.

"Midoriya, is there something else?"

Aizawa overheard them as he saw the greenette just look at the group without taking his eyes away from them, he turned towards the greenette.

"Midoriya, if there is something crucial that you noticed then spill!" Aizawa said, not having the patience at the moment to deal with this.

"Mr. Aizawa, those villains... the ones with the bladed arms and teeth... they're Tarkatans..." Izuku said which brought confusion from most of the class and professors. The only ones who seemed to have an idea of what he is talking about were Ojiro and Todoroki.

"You're certain they're Tarkatans?" Ojiro asked with concern. He had read stories of how they invaded the White Lotus temple and massacred many of its members after the Mortal Kombat tournament where Earthrealm was able to break Outworld's streak.

Todoroki, was shocked, to say the least. While he was not completely sure about what Midoriya said, if they were indeed Tarkatans that they are dealing with, then it would confuse him. He read in the manuscripts that they were allies to his clan so why are they siding with the villains. Responding with a nod, the greenette continued.

"I believe they are the same group that invaded the U.S three centuries ago." Izuku said with a serious expression as Ojiro and Todoroki realize that if the stories are real then they are in more trouble than thought. The rest of 1-A, on the other hand, was either now more frighten or just not buying what the greenette suggested.

"C-come on Midoriya. You can't be serious that they are the same people right?" Mineta said in a scared tone as many of the class were hoping that the greenette was just trying to scare them with a joke.

"Are you positive Green?..." Midoriya heard behind him as he saw Jirou.

"What?"

"Are you positive that those are the same bladed invaders from back then?" Jirou asked as while Midoriya already stated. Looking at her with concern and worry, he took in a breath before responding.

"Yes. As I said, they may look different but they share many of the characteristics." Izuku said as it made them more unsettled at the idea of facing the bladed individuals. Many recalled how they supposedly slash and killed countless people and the documented pictures that were shown of the bodies were... unsettling... Although some were not willing to buy into this as Kaminari would be the first to question Midoriya.

"Midoriya, I know you are the Class President and the situation is very dire but please don't go joking at a time like this please," which was followed by Bakugo who would take a step towards the greenette as he had an unpleasant look in his eyes.

"DEKU! YOU BETTER STOP FUCKING AROUND AND TAKE THIS SERIOUS! DON'T BE SUCH A PUSSY!!!" Bakugo yelled before Midoriya grabbed him by the front of his costume, catching everyone by surprise.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS, OR WERE YOU NOT LISTENING!?" Izuku yelled back at the explosive blonde while indicating the trespassers as he did not want to deal with Bakugo's temper tantrum. Since it appeared that the situation between the two was escalate, Aizawa turned towards them.

"MIDORIYA! BAKUGO! STAND DOWN OR ELSE!" Aizawa yelled as it got the attention of his class with the greenette releasing his hold on the explosive blonde.

"Is there anything else that you may know?" Aizawa asked as Midoriya, not wanting to waste more time then what he already has, responded.

"I am not entirely certain on this but if they came here to look for All Might then they may have a way to do so." Midoriya said as Mineta would also voice his doubts.

"But those villains can't take down All Might, right? All Might is the strongest there is so he can't be beaten." the purple-haired midget said with a tremble.

"I don't think that they would be here if they didn't think they had a way," the frog girl said with honest bluntness and an expressionless face. This got discouraging looks from the class as the greenette couldn't help but agree.

"I believe you are right Tsuyu and something tells me that the bird creature over there is their answer." Izuku said as everyone looked towards the bird-like creature that was on the center of USJ and like him, Midoriya could tell that some were shaken by both its appearance and aura and took a step back. However, the more the greenette continued to look at the hulking beast, the more he couldn't help but feel as if he has seen it before but can't place exactly where.

  
"That helps clear their motives at the very least." Aizawa said as he prepared himself for battle as his hair and scarf began to flow upwards.

Yaoyorozu took note of a detail that had not been brought up.

"Wait, professors! What about the alarms? Why haven't they gone off yet?" The ravenette asked towards the space hero.

"We have them, of course, but... " Thirteen would say before it dawn on them and the class that Yaoyorozu had a good point.

"If the sensors are not responding then they must have someone that has a quirk that can tamper with the reception. That they were able to isolate the class on a building that is outside campus demonstrates that they have at least some coordination. If their goal is like how you said Midoriya, then they certainly weren't stupid enough to act without a plan." Todoroki said as it made sense as to why the whole situation was so planned out down to the very time of their class with the only oversight being the absence of the 'Symbol of Peace'. At hearing this, Aizawa turned his attention towards Thirteen and began to take charge of the situation.

"Thirteen, begin evacuation. Try contacting the university and make sure that this break-in isn't widespread. If what Todoroki said is true then communication is being tampered. Kaminari. Use your quirk to contact the university." Aizawa said.

"Yes, sir!" he said as he began tapping the white communicator that was by his ear.

"Good. Thirteen, take care of the kids, I'll handle the villains." Aizawa said as their hair and scarf began to flow upwards. Then Midoriya felt the same pulse in his eyes as before as an image of the creature appeared to be towering over a crippled and bloodied Aizawa and then the image left once more leaving the greenette to rubbing his eyes to alleviate them.

'No... if the visions are able to predict the future like Master Hasashi and Grandmaster said then...' Midoriya thought to himself as he turned towards his professor and then towards the hulking beast as worry set in.

"Wait, Mr. Aizawa, let me help! Even if you can erase their quirks, your fighting style is only effective in taking down individuals one on one! It will leave you at a disadvantage if you decided to face the group of villains and Tarkatans in a full-frontal assault! Not only that, but we don't know about that thing that is at the back of the group!" Izuku said with worry at his professor's answer to take on the group of villains by himself.

"Midoriya, you can't be a Pro by being a one-trick pony." Aizawa replied flatly with the greenette still not being satisfied with the response.

"No good. Can't get a connection." Kaminari announced as Aizawa knew that their options were low at the moment. As Midoriya heard this announcement, he was about to go against the decision and help but then he began to hear his grandmaster's voices.

"Midoriya, believe in your professor's capabilities." Liang said as Midoriya could only give a questionable look to his grandmaster.

'He will get himself kill if I don't help!' Midoriya yelled back.

"That is always a possibility Izuku. Remember that this field of work will always carry those risks, trust in his skills Izuku." Hanzo said as while he tried to debate it further, he realized it would be a futile effort. All he could do at the moment was grit his teeth and clench his fists. Aizawa, seeing that Midoriya had stopped, turned towards Thirteen.

"Thirteen, I'm leaving them in your care!" Aizawa said as he jumped down the stairs towards the groups of Villains.

"Shooting squad, let's go." One Villain with holes in his fingertips said as they observed Aizawa descending towards them. Some of the villains were aiming for the nocturnal hero but as he got closer, the villains realize that their quirks were not working as Aizawa was able to make short work of them before knocking them out.

"Idiot, thats's Eraserhead! He can erase quirks by looking at them!" One of the villains yelled as more villains began to swarm the nocturnal hero.

"Erase? Can he erase mutant type quirks too?!" A large Villain with multiple arms yelled as he charged towards Aizawa as he threw a fist.

"No, I can't. But..." Aizawa said as he dodged before landing a blow towards their face and wrapping them in his scarf before throwing them to a pile of villains.

"Your capabilities have statistically been shown to happen in close combat so I've taken measures against that." Aizawa said as he continued to take down various villains. Seeing this as their chance to get the class to safety, Thirteen turned towards the class and gave instructions.

"Alright, everyone. Stay together and follow me." Thirteen said as the class would say a unified 'yes'. Though as the class was making their way towards the exit, Midoriya kept behind as he could only look in amazement at the level of skill his professor was showing. It seemed that his worries were misplaced and that his professor will be able to make it through.

"Yes, he is doing well against the criminals for now." Liang said as Midoriya raised an eye at that sentence.

'What do you mean for now?' Izuku asked.

"Take a look Izuku, isn't there something off about the fight?" Hanzo asked as Midoriya looked back at the fight happening down there and at first, he didn't notice anything going as he saw his professor taking down villain after villain. However, he quickly took notice that the Tarkatans were standing back, not getting involved in the current fight which confused him as to why since they are supposed to be a warrior race and for them to not be a part of the fight seemed to be contradictory.

That's when it clicked to him that there was a reason why they weren't fighting now. With them being warriors means that they have tactics and strategies to improve their odds in battle so for them to gang up on a fresh Aizawa would be an uphill battle but if they were to wait for his professor to tire out then... Izuku's eyes expanded as he suddenly was brought out of his thoughts by Iida.

"Midoriya, now is not the time to analyze! We need to get back with the group!" Iida said to Izuku as the greenette looked back to his professor and saw that while they were ok for now, time will eventually catch up to him.

"I need to tell Thirteen, Now! Otherwise, Mr. Aizawa will die!" Izuku said as he began to make his way towards his professor with Iida following close behind. However before he could get to Thirteen, a purple mist appeared in front of them as it grew in size.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to make a getaway." the mist villain said as they blocked their exit.

'Crap!' Izuku thought as he looked back towards Aizawa and noticed that his professor was just as a surprised that one of the villains was able to escape his sight.

"Nice to meet you. I am Kurogiri and we are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves into the home of Heroes, U.A. High School, to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." Kurogiri said and it confirmed Midoriya's theory on the purpose of the group being there.

Izuku was behind most of the class so that meant that Kurogiri could not see what he was doing. Taking a moment to concentrate, Izuku began to summon an Ice Ball in his left hand as a dim blue light began to swirl around his palm slowly as to not alert the villain.

'Ok, just need him to be distracted for a bit longer.' were his thoughts, he was a little more than halfway in finishing the Ice Ball.

"I believe All Might should have been here, was there a change in schedule? Well, nothing can be done now. This is the part I am to play." Kurogiri said as his mist began to expand as Midoriya looked to his side towards Iida.

"Iida, when I say now, I need you to tell everyone to get down, understood?" Izuku asked the tall navy haired young man as he was about to question his actions but decided to nod and wait for the greenettes call. Thirteen seemed to also have the same idea as Izuku saw them open up one of the caps in their fingers which should make the job of incapacitating the villain if coordinated right.

"Ok, Iida N-" Though before Midoriya could give the signal, both Kirishima and Bakugo charged towards Kurogiri as Kirishima launched a strike and Bakugo igniting an explosion that managed to cover the area in smoke. Midoriya was in shock at the sudden action before it got transformed into frustration at the explosive blonde and the spiky redhead's actions.

"YOU MORONS!" He yelled as he lost his concentration and the Ice Ball faded away as he shields himself from the smoke.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL BE DEFEATED BY A FUCKING VILLIAN!" Bakugo taunted at the villain.

"DID YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T FIGHT BACK!?" Kirishima yelled as well. As the smoke began to dissipate, they began to hear a voice that made many of his classmate's blood run cold.

"Oh dear, that's dangerous... " Out of the smoke came out Kurogiri who did not have a single scratch on him as both Kirishima's and Bakugo's attacks missed him.

"Even if you are students, you are still golden eggs." Kurogiri said as he began to expand.

"NO! YOU TWO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Thirteen yelled but it was too late.

"My job is to scatter you all to be tortured to death!" Kurogiri yelled as his mist began to envelop the entire class in a massive dome-like shape mist. Izuku could feel himself beginning to sink towards the ground and the mist was making it hard for him to move as he notices that his classmates were beginning to sink as well. In the heat of the moment, he summoned as much power that he could to give him the strength to be able to move out of the mist, but not before reaching for the two closest people that were to him and pull them out with him as well.

As he began to make his way out of the mist, he took notice that Iida did the same thing as he pulled Uraraka out of the mist with him with others like Shoji and Sato being able to get themselves out as well. As Izuku crashed on the floor, he saw that he pulled out both Sero and Ashido as he began to pick himself up.

"Are you two ok!?" Izuku asked as he got a nod from the two. He could now hear the shouts and yells of his classmates that were still stuck within the dome of mist. He could see the fear and shock in the face of many of his classmates like Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Ojiro, Tsuyu, Bakugo, and Jirou as he would see her look at him.

"IZUKU! HELP!" She called out to him out as she reached out to him to save her, reminiscing of the first time he saved her all those months ago. Izuku scrambled back to his feet as he saw her sinking to the ground.

"KYOUKA!" Midoriya yelled as he tried to grab her out but before he could reach her, she was gone, they were all gone. As he crashed on the ground, there was nothing left. The mist had gone back to its user as he stood in front of the group of students with Iida, Uraraka, Sero, Sato, Shoji, and Ashido looking at the villain.

The dual quirk user was still on the ground where his classmates were, he couldn't get to them, he had the opportunity to save them and he failed them, now they were somewhere probably facing death and he couldn't do a thing to protect them. The frighten look he saw on them, more specifically Jirou's, Yaoyorozu's, and Hagakure's faces as they were transported away made him feel helpless in not being able to help them in their time of need, it hurt him internally seeing them in danger and not being able to save them. He slammed a fist into the ground with all his might which caused cracks to appear as some blood to come out with flames.

"Hmm... It appears that some of you were able to escape. No matter, you will all meet the same fate." Kurogiri said. This caused the greenette to feel a intense pulse inside him. He felt the same way that he did when he went against Bakugo, feeling his core burning to an ever-increasing level as the villain was treating them as if they were just collateral.

Thirteen stood in front of the remaining class as they raised a hand towards Kurogiri as one of their fingers opened up and they began to use their quirk. "GET AWAY FROM MY STUDENTS, VILLAIN!" Thirteen said as they began to suck in Kurogiri and was working for a bit. The students gained a hopeful look before the mist villain would turn the tide against the space hero. Kurogiri opened a portal in front of him before opening another one behind Thirteen where upon the space hero began to be affected by their quirk. Their costume began to break apart as the students wore a horrified expression.

"Such heroic nonsense, Thirteen. At the very least, be grateful that you won't be able to see your students di***Argh***..." Kurogiri couldn't finish as he suddenly felt something grab onto his collar.

'What!?' Kurogiri's distraction caused him to close the portal that was both in front of him and behind Thirteen as the professor fell to the ground.

"Thirteen!" The students yells could be heard as they ran towards their downed professor. Kurogiri felt the grip around his neck tighten as the metal collar began to bend and warp from the pressure. He looked towards the one who would have the gall to grab him and that is when he saw who it was right in front of him.

"...Where..." Kurogiri heard as the voice came from a green curly-haired Izuku Midoriya who had his head down with one of his hands to the side with his other grabbing his collar which he continued to dig his fingers further into the metal.

"What?" Kurogiri mustered out as the grip on the green-haired young man's grip tightened even more.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Izuku yelled as the villain would see his eyes which he could sense the pure rage in them and he also saw his green irises fading dimly into the white of his sclera.

"How did you know?" Kurogiri asked as to how the green-haired young man was able to figure out his weakness.

"When those two idiots attacked you, you prevented your collar from being attacked." Izuku replied coldly.

"NOW ENOUGH OF THIS! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!?" he yelled once more, continuing to tighten his grip. When he heard him chuckle, this only enraged Izuku even more.

"Is that any way to ask?" Kurogiri asked mockingly as he heard a growl from the greenette. The sound of a snap was heard.

"AHHHHH!" Kurogiri yelled in pain. Izuku slammed his foot into his knee, causing the snap to be heard and his leg to bend unnaturally backward. This caused Kurogiri to almost fall to the ground but was held up by the greenette who raised him back to eye level.

"I wasn't asking for permission... WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!?" Izuku yelled as the mist villain remained quiet. This did not seem to flow well with the greenette as he kicked Kurogiri once more in the broken knee as he fell to the ground.

"***Argh***" Kurogiri yelled as Izuku summoned his Kunai in his free hand as he slammed his Kunai right into the mist villains' right shoulder as blood erupted out of the wound.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Kurogiri yelled, but was slammed against the ground once more as to be silent.

"Now, now, focus right here. Unless you want me to pop your damn shoulder off..." The greenette said coldly slowly twisting the Kunai in his shoulder as his patience was running rather thin. He could feel his judgment getting clouded the more he let his anger control slip. He had to know where his friends were, and this villain... he will make him talk... whether he cooperates with him or not...

After a brief moment of silence, the greenette heard a chuckle once more which only further angered the greenette. "They're here, at USJ. Though I wouldn't keep hope that they will live much longer, we have other members waiting for them. They are probably already dead by now." Kurogiri said, laughing in the end but was halted as he began to feel his collar heating up. He saw the greenette's emerald irises almost become nonexistent as he could see flames begin to dance around the greenettes body faintly.

Izuku was increasing the temperature to the point the metal collar turning into an orange color before becoming white. The villain beginning to screaming as they continued to claw at the greenettes hand more frantically and if he didn’t know any better, despite wearing a mask, it looked as though he was grinning at his pain.

The remaining member of 1-A could only watch in horror at what Midoriya was doing to the villain with them only cringing at the greenette breaking the mist villains knee to them causing the villain to scream in agony. Ashido, Uraraka, and Iida were the first to break out of their stupor as they began to run towards the greenette as Iida would tried to pull him away from the villain.

"Midoriya, stop! You'll kill him!" Iida yelled but in doing so he would be burned by the flames dancing around his body as he let go immediately. Izuku did not seem to budge at his attempt as the villain continued to struggle. Uraraka would try to call out her friend as she didn't want Midoriya to cross a line that no hero should cross.

"Deku, please stop! He told us where our friends are, you can stop, please! This isn't you!" She yelled but, like Iida, Izuku was unresponsive to her efforts.

Ashido tried to find a way to get their classmate back to them as she agreed with Uraraka that this wasn't how their green-haired friend would normally act and that they all didn't want to lose him in this rage. During this, she remembered her conversation with Hagakure the night before on Midori and how she wanted to support her friends and right now, her classmate needed help. Biting her lip, Ashido would go around to face the greenette as she would grab on to his face to get him to look at her eye to eye. What she noticed first were the white eyes that Izuku had which were not the same green emerald colored irises that he usually had with an expression that she could tell was full of rage. Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the burning flames coming from the greenettes body, she began to talk to him.

"Midori, please listen to me! You have to stop! He said our friends are still here at U.S.J! There's still hope that Tooru, Kyouka, Kirishima, Yaomomo and the others are still alive and fighting! Please, stop! He may be a villain, Midori, but you aren't! Please... don't become one!" Ashido yelled the last part both in an effort for him to come back to them and because of Midori's Fire finally became almost too much as her hands were growing numb from the pain. She looked at his face and saw that her words were finally getting to him as his expression began to soften and his white sclera eyes were returning to emerald-colored one along with the flames around his body fading. This got a sigh of relief from the Pinkette as the burning in her hand stopped but could tell that her hands were heavily burnt. Iida and Uraraka took notice of their friends change in demeanor as he didn't seem to be in the same state of mind that he was just a few moments ago.

"Ashido... I'm..." Izuku started to say as he had a confused look when noticing her before glancing back at the villain. He could see that his movements were slowing down and saw that his collar was still a burning white color. Thinking quickly, he began to use Cryomancy to try and cool down the metal, which was working slowly as the orange color began to fade away with the villain not struggling as much. He returned his attention to Ashido who still had her hands on his face. She let go, though slowly as to not further injure herself, and once she got her hands down Izuku took note of the condition her hands were in and instinctively tried to reach out for her them.

"ASHIDO, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Izuku asked. Ashido couldn't help but feel a huge weight lift off from her shoulders seeing her green-haired friend back to his normal self. However, as Midoriya went to grab her hands, he let go of the villain who could only look at the greenette cautiously. Kurogiri could tell that the kid would cause them tremendous trouble if he were to continue living. Thinking quickly, he began to open a portal underneath the two Heroes-In-Training to finish them, however this did not go unnoticed by those who were watching.

"DEKU! ASHIDO!" Uraraka yelled at her two friends. Izuku would grab onto Ashido as tightly as he could before using Flame-Port to get themselves away from the spot. As soon as he landed next to Iida and Uraraka, Izuku began to summon an Ice Ball while amplifying it to make sure he didn't waste it as he did at first. He threw it as the downed villain as they became encased in Blue Ice. Midoriya was taking deep breathes at the sudden motions he had to take before finally lowering his arm before looking at the Pinkette who was still in his arms below him before.

"Ashido, are you alright?" He said with concern in his voice as Ashido remained quiet for a few moments as she looked at his green eyes. She was about to respond that she was ok until she began to feel a stinging sensation from her hands which reminded her of the burns. Izuku grabbed her wrists as he looked at her hands.

"Ashido, your hands!" Izuku exclaimed with worry as he would gently grab on her wrists as to not cause her any pain. He could see that her hands were burned pretty badly to the point that some of her skin was charred black along with blue-green color blood oozing out like puss. However, before he could try and treat her injuries, the charred skin began to fall off piece by piece which showed a light blue-greenish color flesh underneath. This caught the greenette's and the pinkette's attention as worry quickly filled them as more and more of the burnt skin continued to fall. The remainder of the class could only look in both amazement and slight disgust at the process as, for many of them, it reminded them of when Izuku's face was blown up. After a few moments, the black charred skin was gone and instead was replaced with a new layer of pink skin with some of the blue-green blood still remaining behind. Izuku gently grabbed her hands as he looked at Ashido's black sclera eyes.

"Ashido, how are you feeling?" Izuku asked. While he knew it was their dormant powers taking into effect similar to how his, Hagakure's, and Bakugo's powers did, he wanted to make sure that she was doing well. Looking at her hands and giving a few clenches and movements she grabbed onto his tightly.

"I'm... fine..." Ashido said as Izuku couldn't help but relax at bit, seeing that at least she was ok, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that he fell once more in Hellfire and caused damage to his classmate. It was during this that he began to hear Hanzo and Liang talking to him.

"Midoriya..." the greenette knew what they were going to say as he interrupted them.

'I know what you are going to say Grandmasters and I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries... but if you are going to scold me then please do so after my classmates survive this incident.' Midoriya said in his head as while he would get chewed out like no other after this, he had more important things to do as he heard a sigh from his grandmasters.

"Understood, Izuku, but do note that you need to better get control of this soon. You have been falling into these powers more and more and you won't always have us or your friends to pull you out of it." Hanzo said as a crestfallen look befell the greenette which the Lin Kuei Grandmaster would add on to the conversation.

"Midoriya, if it's not too much to ask. If you keep entering these forms, then we want you to at least have a way to control yourself. Remember your training, keep yourself collected and do not let these villains get the better of you." Liang advised.

'Thanks, Grandmasters.' the disciple thought before realizing he was still holding onto Ashido's hands. He quickly released them with a blush present on his face.

"S-Sorry Ashido. I'm glad that your injuries were able to heal." Izuku said as Ashido looked at her hands in amazement before responding.

"Yeah... but how... I didn't even know I could do that..." Ashido said as she looked confused about how she was capable of healing which was mirrored by the rest of their classmates as Izuku being the only one who knew the true reason why. He would be deep in thought as he debated whether to tell her the truth about her bloodline along with the other descendants but as he gave it more thought, he ultimately decided to wait until after this invasion.

As he turned around, he could see a worried look written on their faces with Izuku knowing full well as to why. Taking a deep breath, he gave a small bow that confused them. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." he said in a sorrowful tone as Iida responded first.

"Midoriya, you don't need to apologize but... your attitude... it changed almost in an instant. Almost the same way as you did during the Entrance Exam." Iida said as it did bring his concern towards the sudden shift in his friend's attitude. The greenette looked around him and could see the same confused expression in many of his classmates as well.

'***Sigh*I** think its time I told them about my quirks...' Izuku thought to himself as he hung his head for a moment while putting his hands on his hips before responding to them.

"You guys remember my quirks, correct?" he asked as he saw his classmates nod their heads.

"Well, like all our quirks they have strengths and weaknesses and you can say that my quirks strength is also its biggest weakness." Midoriya said as Iida dawned a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"My quirks, including myself, get stronger the more emotion I put behind them. However in doing so, it makes me more sadistic, makes me want to destroy my opponent until I lose control and my emotions begin to drive my actions." he said as he had a small frown fall in his face. While he was now able to get a chance at being a hero with his own quirks, it has that downside that has become more prevalent the more he continued to be pushed.

"Can you control it Midoriya?" Sero asked the greenette.

"I've been working on it so that, while getting stronger I'm still in control, but... Once I enter the stage in my power which is called 'Aura' due to the flames or Ice Shards that cover my body, it becomes hard for me to listen to reason." Midoriya said as he then felt someone grab onto his shoulder and saw it to be Iida who had a sympathetic look towards his friend.

"It's ok Midoriya. That is why we are training to be heroes. So that we can learn to control our quirks and be able to use them to save others." Iida said.

"Deku." Midoriya heard the brunette talking next to him.

"Just remember that no matter what, you will still be my friend." Uraraka said with a smile as the greenette couldn't help but small at the friendly gesture as he felt comfort in her answer.

"Uraraka is right, your quirk won't change that you're still you, Midori. We are your friends and well... we did show you how much you matter to us." Ashido said as she showed her hands to emphasize with the efforts that she went through to bring him out of his Hellfire. It helped bring comfort to the greenette, hearing how he did have some value to them. However, the moment was broken as they heard groans coming from their downed professor.

"Thirteen!" Midoriya said as he knelt next to them as he saw Thirteen lift their view towards them.

"The villain... where is he?" they asked as Izuku gave a quick response.

"The mist villain is currently incapacitated." Izuku said as Thirteen saw Kurogiri was currently frozen on the ground.

"We need... to contact the school..." Thirteen said as Izuku would put a hand to his chin.

"Right but with communications, we need to find another way to send them a message. Perhaps we can send someone to the school to inform them of the situation but who? We need someone who can travel quickly so...-" he began to ramble, This made his classmates sweatdrop both because of the speed he was going and the change in mood he was displaying to them not long ago.

"Midoriya, you are muttering again, what are you saying?" Iida told to his green-haired friend as he stood up to face him.

"Sorry. We need to contact the school and fast. Iida, I need you to go run to the main campus building and tell them what's happening here." Izuku said as Iida looked appalled at the suggestion of leaving his classmates behind in danger while he ran to safety, granted he'd be getting help, but the idea didn't sit well with him.

"All due respect Midoriya, I cannot accept that request! I will not leave you all behind!" Iida said.

"IIDA WE DO NOT HAVE TIME TO ARGUE!" Izuku yelled as he moved both arms towards Thirteen as if to empathize with his point.

"Thirteen is down! Mr. Aizawa is fighting countless villains! Our classmates are probably fighting for their lives and we have no other way to call for backup! You are the fastest person here and are guaranteed to make it there without issue!" Midoriya said to his navy haired friend as Iida appeared conflicted as while his green-haired friend did have many valid points, he still did not want to leave them to face death alone. The greenette put a hand in his friend's shoulder as he looked him in his eyes.

"Look, I know you don't like it but you are our only chance. Don't think of this as running away, you are going to get help so save our classmates. You told me that you and your brother looked up to your ancestor, here's your chance. Make them proud, Iida." Izuku said which seemed to work in encouraging him as Iida dawned a look of determination as he nodded his head. Not that anyone could actually see his expression through his mask.

"You're right Midoriya. I'll go get you all help." Iida said which brought a smile from the greenette.

"Good, now go! The sooner you get to the school the better." Midoriya said as Iida began to make his way towards the doors exits though as he got to the door, he paused for a moment and then turned towards the remaining classmates.

"Protect each other until I get back!" Iida said as he ran at full speed towards U.A. Izuku, now releasing a breath that he didn't know he was holding walked towards the tentacle arm user.

"Shoji, can you listen in to where our classmates are?" Izuku asked. The tentacle arm young man nodded as his arms turned into ears. Uraraka looked confused as to her friend's request.

"Deku, what are you doing?"

"I'm going after our friends." Izuku replied as Uraraka was the first to voice her thoughts.

"In that case, I'm going with you." Midoriya turned towards her with a confused look before the rest of his classmates followed suit.

"Same here." Ashido said with a determined look.

"I can't let our classmates face this alone," came from Sero.

Though before Izuku could voice his objection in bringing them with him along with others answering, Thirteen caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone... you can't... we have to stay together..."

Izuku turned to kneel by them.

"Thirteen, I know and that's why it's too dangerous to do this in a group. If more than necessary were to go then we run the risk of being separated. I have enough strength and power in me to handle myself against the villains and help the others as well as stealth to not be detected. Not only that, but if I can bring them back, we stand a better chance of surviving through this." Izuku said before giving a pause.

"I know that, right now, I'm in no position to object your orders given that I'm under surveillance along with Bakugo, but I will only use my powers to get my classmates back here and if they need help against any villains. Will you give me permission for that at the very least?" the hero in training asked the down professor as they were left in thought for a moment. The professors at U.A knew that they had to keep an eye on both the greenette and the explosive blonde to make sure that they didn't cause more trouble but this time they needed all the help they can if they are to ensure the safety of all of the students. Sighing in defeat, Thirteen gave their decision.

"Okay, Midoriya, you're permitted to go find the class, everyone else must remain here and help the other students when he brings them back. Make sure that you and the students get back here safely." Thirteen said as Izuku let a smile form in his face.

"Thank you, professor." Just as he stood up, Shoji called him.

"Midoriya, I managed to find our classmates. They are in every zone here." The tentacle arm user said as Izuku crossed his arms.

"How does their situation sound from here?" The greenette asked.

"They appear to be handling themselves well, however, I don't know how long they can keep this up." Shoji answered honestly.

"Alright, thank you, Shoji, and keep me informed if anything changes while I'm gone." Izuku nodded as the tentacle arm user nodded. He began to walk away before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Uraraka with a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong Uraraka?" Midoriya asked the brunette as she would have both hands placed over her chest as she kept her gaze down which just kept confusing the greenette.

"Deku, promise that you'll come back safely with our classmates," Uraraka said.

Izuku patted her head before lowering his mask to give her a gentle smile.

"I promise, Uraraka." Izuku assured as Uraraka could feel a sort of small comfort from the interaction as, despite the situation that they were in, that simple action manages to bring some ease. The greenette took his hand off her head before turning towards the others.

"Okay, everyone, I'll be back soon. Protect each other until Iida comes back." Izuku said before turning away and disappearing in smoke and embers. Silence filled the small area with the only sounds being the grunting coming from the center of U.S.J.

  
"You know, despite what we saw and learned about his quirks. I'm glad that he is still with us." Sero said. Many of them couldn't help but agree that their green haired friend was able to not only bring some sort of order but also not succumb to his quirks completely.

**To be continued...**

**Ok that is it for this chapter and it may seem slow but it just to get the event rolling as if I were to do the whole arc in one chapter then that'll be too damn long and possibly make you all wait over a month or two for it. Plus this way I can take my time as I try to complete my online classes (Yes I have online courses for my college classes despite the virus right now) and make sure I don't feel like I am overwhelming you all as I want to give time to certain characters during this arc so it'll probably take about 3-4 chapters before it is completed and we move on to the next arc. Lastly I want to tell everyone to be safe and to take care of yourself and or love ones in this time as the world seems to be going to shit and in a time more then any we need to remain together as one. Anyways that's all I have and I hope you all were able to enjoy the chapter and there is things to come as the elements of Mortal Kombat will not begin to take place so until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11, signing out.**

**Beta Reader Notes: Slow going, but definitely with substance, 2 hotheads that are in your face despite the fact that stepping back and observing for a moment would have been the smart move, not that Bakugo would have heeded Iida's or Izuku's warnings. Follow the author or the story and review. Now Peace Off.**


	14. U.S.J Rescue

** _The following is a fan written story. My Hero Academia and Mortal Kombat are all own by their respective creators and distributors. Please support the official release._**

**Conflagration Zone  
  
**

The environment was engulfed in fire to say the least as there were various structures that were raging in flames. A sudden burst of embers and smoke appeared and out came Midoriya. He took a look at his surroundings, taking in the environment which he noted was unnaturally quiet aside from the sound of fire happening all around him.

'That's odd. I don't hear anyone.' Izuku thought to himself as he took in a moment to focus his hearing to try and pick up on anything. He quickly was able to find a source that sounded like people running around.

'Alright, atleast I know where to look. Better help bef-'

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku was torn from his thoughts as he heard the sound of a scream throughout the zone. Fearing the worst for his classmates, he broke into a run as he followed the source of the bang. As he got closer through the zone, he began to take note of why it was unnaturally quiet as he saw bodies, or at the very least what was left of them as most of them looked to have been roasted to death. It was stomach turning to say the least as the greenette could only watch the, what he believed to be, villains and as he observed what remained of them as they were skinless with various chunks of their muscles being burnt to a crisp with the bone underneath showing in several areas. However, what caught his attention was the smell, the stench that was being emitted out of the roasted and still smoking bodies was nauseating. Izuku was thankful that he had his mask with him to atleast help block most of the smell.

"What the hell happened here?" Izuku asked himself as he remained horrified at the scene infront of him. He knew that they were possibly villains and were placed there to kill them, but to be killed in such a gruesome way... it just didn't sit well for him.

"Midoriya, don't let their deaths bring you down." Liang tried to help him focus.

'How... they look as if they were massacred?' The greenette asked.

"When you seen as much death and destruction as Liang and I have seen Izuku, you grow numb to sights like these." Hanzo said grimly as Midoriya could only remain looking at the corpses that littered the ground.

"However, more importantly. It seems that whoever killed them was through Smoke and Vapor." Hanzo noted some details, which caught Izuku's attention.

'Wait, Vapor?... Isn't that just Smoke coming from the bodies?' He asked curiously as he looked at the bodies that layed on the ground.

"Yes, Smoke and Vapor, Midoriya. Ordinary Smoke isn't capable of killing someone that fast. And the way the bodies appear burned and roasted is the same way how Tomas used it, fast, yet painful." Liang said as it made Izuku's eyes expand at the description.

'Grandmasters, you don't think that Tooru...'

"Did this? No, she didn't. Remember how we said that we are able to sense the energies of those who have their ancestors powers?" Hanzo said the greenette nodded.

"That is how we are able to tell Izuku. While I can understand why it would look as though it was your friend, her power hasn't changed much since Kombat Training. It seems that whoever did this might of had similar or almost identical properties to Hagakure's powers. Also, Izuku when did you start going on a first name basis with your friend?" Hanzo inquired. This cause Izuku to have a hint of a blush underneath his mask at the realization. Before he could continue with his talking, he heard some coughing from around the corner. He got himself off the ground and made his way towards the source of the sound. Once he arrived he saw Ojiro on his knees, coughing while rubbing his head.

"OJIRO!" Izuku yelled as he ran his way towards the tail user.

Ojiro noticed the approaching greenette. "Midoriya?***Cough* **You got brought here too?" The tail user asked as Izuku helped pick him up from the ground slowly as to ensure he didn't get any further injuries.

"No, me and a few of our classmates managed to not get warped by the most villain. We managed to incapacitate him and send Iida to get help from the other professors." Izuku explained brought hope to the tail user's expression.

"Thank god.***Cough***" Ojiro coughed up as Izuku patted his back.

"Hey, take it easy. What happened to you? Why were you on the ground?" Izuku asked as the tail user grabbed his head as if they tried to remember something.

"It all happened so fast... all I remember was splitting up the villains to make them easier to subdue but I got surrounded. Before I knew it, smoke had engulfed all of us and then I was out. Actually, where are the villains?" Ojiro asked as Izuku remained silent for a moment.

"The villains, they uhhh... I think it'd better if you saw for yourself." Izuku said as he made his way back with Ojiro to the bodies and had the reaction that Midoriya thought he would. The tail user emptied the content of his stomach as he saw the site of countless villains dead on the ground as he finally noticed the stench of burnt flesh in the air.

"What happened, Midoriya?" Ojiro asked horrified.

"I... I don't know. They were dead before I arrived," Izuku said grimly as the two Heroes-in-Training looked at the scene in front of them.

"Midoriya, what about the others? How are they and why are you here if you weren't taken?" The tail user asked as the greenette realized this.

"Oh, after we sent Iida, I suggested going through U.S.J. to bring everyone back together until the Heroes arrive. As for everyone who weren't transported, they're fine. Well... Thirteen... got injured protecting us from the mist villain." Midoriya admitted sorrowfully as the tail user couldn't conceal his look of shock at the news before releasing a sigh of frustration.

"These villains... doing all of this just to get All Might's attention..." Ojiro said before coughing some more.

"Let's get you out of here. You've inhaled too much smoke." Izuku said as he grabbed Ojiro by the hand.

"Right, let's go." The tail user said with a nod of his head, the two U.A students left the site in smoke and embers.

**Entrance of U.S.J.**

Izuku appeared with Ojiro back at the entrance. Their classmates seemed overjoyed to see him return rather quickly.

"Ojiro, you're ok." Sero said as he approached the two young men.

"Sero, can you take Ojiro for me?" The greenette asked as the tape user nodded as he helped the tailed user towards where Thirteen was.

"Oh thank goodness you are ok..." Thirteen said as Ojiro looked at the downed professors injuries for trying to protect them.

"How are you holding up, professor?" Izuku asked as he approached them.

"I'm ok, Midoriya, but you need to focus on the rest of the class, their safety is the highest priority." Thirteen said.

"Well, I'll be coming with you, Midor-"

"No, I requested that he doesn't take anyone with him for safety." Thirteen said.

Ojiro was confused, why send someone alone to get everyone without help?

"It's alright Ojiro, I was the one to make the suggestion. Plus, you already inhaled enough smoke so you should rest up until Iida comes back understood?" Midoriya admitted as the tail user contemplated his decision before nodding his head.

"Ok, good." Midoriya said as he made his way towards Shoji who looked disturbed to say the least.

"Shoji, are you ok?" Izuku asked, concerned for the tentacle arm user.

"Y-yeah I'm ok... just... perturbed..." the tentacle arm user said as Izuku crossed his arms.

"So you heard what happened in the Conflagration Zone?" Izuku asked as Shoji nodded his head.

"It was horrible... so much screaming... oh god... but that isn't what's concerning me, Midoriya." The tentacle arm user said.

"What do you mean?"

"It appears it wasn't just happening in the Conflagration Zone. Most of the other zones are experiencing the same kind of horrifying results..." Shoji said with a fearful tone as disgust appeared on Izuku's face.

"Our classmates?! Have you heard anything that may have come from them?!" Izuku asked, hoping that whatever is happening in the zones isn't getting to them.

"From what I been hearing, it seems whatever is causing these attacks is only going after the villains, they appear to be actively avoiding our classmates." Shoji said.

This brought some small relief to the greenette, but he couldn't afford to rest now.

"I have to move quickly before whatever it is that attacking the villains changes its mind. Shoji keep me informed when I return." Midoriya said as he left in smoke and embers to the next zone.

**Downpour Zone**

Izuku appearred in the middle of a city that reminded him very much of the Beta Ground test site, though the difference here was that there was constant rain going around him. He didn't see anyone close to him so, taking a moment to focus his hearing, he tried to focus in on any sounds but found it difficult with the rain interfering.

'Great... Guess I'll have to do this the hard way.' Izuku thought as he looked at the various building standing over him. He used Flame-Port to get himself on to the top of one of the building. He looked around the area to see any sign of his classmates or anyone else. After a few moments, he saw the shot of a blue light coming from one of the street just a couple of blocks over.

"There! Aoyama's laser!" Izuku thought as he Flame-Ported his way towards the sight and thankfully after a bit of walking he was able to come across both Tokoyami and Koda who seemed to have dispatched a few villains.

"TOKOYAMI! KODA!" Izuku yelled as he managed to catch the two by surprise as Tokoyami looked surprised while Koda was shaking from nervousness.

"Midoriya? Were you dragged through the abyss along with us three?" Tokoyami asked.

"No, some of our classmates manage to avoid it. We sent Iida to get help back at the university while I’m getting our friends back with the rest of our class." Izuku said as he began to look around.

"Tokoyami, Koda, where is Aoyama? I thought I saw his laser shooting just now." Midoriya asked.

"Pardon, monsieur, but I'm over here." Izuku saw that it was Aoyama who was standing on the ledge of one of the lower buildings.

"I see, so while Aoyama covered from the air you two would subdue the villains down here?" the greenette asked as he got a nod from the bird headed young man.

"Indeed, there's still plenty of others awaiting to show themselves." Tokoyami said.

"More villains I'm guessing?" Izuku asked as the bird-headed young man nodded.

"We need to bring you guys back to the others. Hopefully the villains won't realize you're gone." The greenette said as he looked up towards the French young man.

"Aoyama, you heard what I said just now?" Izuku asked.

"Oui Monsieur!" Aoyama yelled.

"Good, then let's go." the dual quirk user said as the group of students nodded their heads. Tokoyami and Koda grabbed onto the greenette who then transported himself towards the French young man. As Aoyama grabbed onto Midoriya, the greenette paused for a moment as he looked back at his environment.

"Monsieur? Why la halt?" Aoyama asked.

"It's empty." Izuku replied in a slightly spooked tone.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing, Monsieur?" Aoyama asked once more with confusion.

"Yeah, but didn't you all say there were still villains out here?" he asked.

It was then that the group began to realize what he meant.

"Now that you mention it, Midoriya, the roads have gone barren since your arrival." Tokoyami said as he took notice of the silence.

"Did you guys incapacitated all the villains in the zone?" Izuku asked as he had a cold chill run up his spine as the scene was reminding him too much of the Conflagration Zone. He got a response in Dark Shadow coming out of his host cloak.

"There were still plenty of prey left before arriving," Dark Shadow said as the greenettes eyes began to expand in realization.

"Maybe the scélérat decided to abandon?" Aoyama questioned as a possible answer. Midoriya on the other hand, would look back to the streets below him before turning towards the group of students.

"Guys, where was the last area you saw any villains?" Izuku asked with urgency in his tone which Aoyama would answer.

"Moi saw them three road over. Monsieur, you aren't serious in taking on the scélérat by yourself?" the French young man asked.

Izuku shook his head. "I need to check on something before we go." The greenette said with worry in his tone which didn't do amiss in the raven head young man.

"Then let us accompany you on your quest before exiting." Tokoyami said as Izuku was about to Flame-Port before realizing that whatever it is that they are dealing with could change their plan of attack. If he left now, who knows what they would do.

"Ok, grab on." Izuku instructed.

The group were both curious and worried at what it could be that would garner worry from the greenette, aside from the possibility of facing other villains. The trio grabbed on to the greenette before vanishing in smoke and embers. They arrived at the location that Aoyama gave the last time they saw the villains. Izuku turned to face the group with a serious expression etched in his eyes.

"Remember, stay close." The greenette warned.

The group gave a nod before walking down the street with the rain continuously pouring down on them.

"Monsieur, may I ask? Why are you concerned about finding the scélérat?" The sparkling French young man asked which was echoed with their other two classmates.

"When I was in the Conflagration Zone, the villains that were stationed there were killed." Midoriya answered. He kept a wary gaze around the area as he heard a gasps coming from Aoyama and Koda.

"Killed? Midoriya I am fearful to ask you this but was-"

"If it was our classmates? No, Tokoyami. It appears that whatever it was that killed them only went after the villains. Ojiro said that he was knocked out by it or them at one point. Shoji said that something similar was happening in the other zones and I need to confirm if what he said... was... true..." He slowed down on his talking as the group came to a sight that was too reminiscent of the scene he saw in the Conflagration Zone. The greenette heard Koda puking right behind him with the other two being silent at the scene.

There was villains, or, at the very least, what remained of them as many of the bodies were tattered, mauled, or far too disfigured to be recognized. They were missing chunks of their flesh, blood splatters, limbs were displaced everywhere, and he saw bright green puddles all over the ground and bodies as he began to hear a sizzling sound coming from the bodies.

"Midoriya, don't touch the acid. It will melt through you quickly even with the healing properties." Liang said as the greenette gave a silent thanks at the warning. The greenette continued to look at the different corpses and not helping but feeling remorse at the fate that the villains had encountered.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a bug flew in front of the greenette. He saw it fly towards one of the bodies that was on the ground and began to take notice that the body was just bone with some clumps of human flesh clinging onto it as the group of young men saw that the bone bodies had bugs crawling all over them as if they have been decomposing for ages despite the villains possibly only being there for a few minutes.

"Midoriya, was this what you meant?" Tokoyami said as Izuku slowly nodded his head. As he looked back and saw the sickened Koda, the frightened Aoyama, and the shocked Tokoyami, despite him reveling in the darkness this was something else... Midoriya could only look in regret at having them see this in his endeavor. He glanced back at the bodies at which point he noticed something he didn't at first. He walked towards the corpses before crouching down with the rain continuing to pour down on him while looking at the remaining bodies.

"This doesn't make sense..." Izuku said as the bird-headed young man overhead the greenette.

"What doesn't make sense Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked.

"The method they were killed in is not the same from the Conflagration Zone." Izuku admitted. This made the group's concern grow at the implication of the meaning.

"Monsieur, are you implying that there are others like the one in the Conflagration Zone?" Aoyama asked.

"I'm... not certain, but if that's the case we have to leave." Izuku said as the group nodded as Koda had finally stopped his puking but was heaving with Aoyama just agreeing with them to which they left the area.

Entrance of U.S.J

The remainder of 1-A kept an eye on one another while waiting for their green haired classmate to return. Uraraka was next to Thirteen tending to their injuries along with Ashido and Ojiro who was explaining what happenned in the Conflagration Zone.

"That's horrible..." Ashido said as he heard the tail users story.

"I know that we have to deal with the consequences of people dying, but seeing all of those bodies... the smell that was coming from them was..." Ojiro shuttered as he remembered the scene he struggled to keep the contents of his stomach resurfacing. Uraraka was listening with completely focus while attending to the injured that the Pinkette began to notice her friends absentminded attention.

"Hey, Uraraka? You ok?" to which the brunette shook her head at as she refocused back on Ashido.

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine I just..."

"I know, this whole situation... the villains... our friends... to Midori risking himself for our classmates..." Ashido said at which point she noticed her friend stiffen at the mention of the greenette and while it was a bad time to tease her, she decided to try and confirm her suspicion.

"You are worried about him aren't you?" Ashido asked with a knowing look.

The brunette nodded. "He doesn't have to do this alone... I know he's strong but... I can't help but worry for him." Uraraka said as the possibility of the greenette getting hurt trying to rescue their friends causing concern despite knowing deep down that he would have done it without thought.

"I know how you feel?" Ojiro said as he got the attention of the two girls.

"You're talking about Tooru, aren't you?" Ashido asked, to which the tail user nodded. The Pinkette sighed.

"Even after everything you still care about her." Ashido said calmly, though for some reason Uraraka couldn't help but sense a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Mina I apologized to her and you about everything that happened. When will you forgive me for the past?" Ojiro questioned with exasperation.

"It isn't something that can be easily forgiven Ojiro. I wouldn't have give a damn about what they said about me but you could have helped her but didn't." Ashido said, frustration present in her tone as Uraraka could see the look of regret in the tail user's face.

"I know, I'm sorry and I wish I could explain, but only Midoriya is able to understand why I can't let emotions like love take priority." the tail user said as this caught the attention of the two girls at the mention of the greenette.

"Wait, what does Midori have to do with this?" The Pinkette asked voicing both of their curiosity. Before he could answer, smoke and embers appeared next to them and out of it camed a drenched Izuku with Aoyama, Tokoyami, and Koda with looks they couldn't easily describe. Uraraka was the first to approach the incoming group as she also took notice of her friends' crestfallen looks.

"Deku, what happened?" The brunette asked.

Izuku looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Has Ojiro told you all what happened in the Conflagration Zone?" he asked.

Uraraka nodded to which she along with the rest realize what he meant. "O-our friends..." she asked hoping that the worst hadn't occurred.

"No, from what we saw it appears that only the villains are being targeted. But the bodies they... it's not attacking our friends right now but I need to get them as soon as possible." Midoriya stopped himself from describing what he saw for the sake of his sanity but also to not raise more worry than what his classmates were already facing. A villain invasion that was quickly turning into a massacre might be more than they can handle at the moment. He walked towards Ashido and Ojiro who was looking better since he left.

The Pinkette looked at her green haired friend with worry when she heard the news. "Midori, how are you holding up?" she asked with worry.

Izuku released a tired sigh. "Physically, I'm ok. Getting tired a bit but I'll manage. Mentally, I'm hanging on." He admitted.

"We understand. This isn't doing us any good. I know it's a tall task that you decided to take on but please endure it just a bit longer." Ojiro said.

The greenette nodded. "Yeah, you're right. However, there's something I learned when I saw the bodies. The way they were killed, the villains, it wasn't the same as the one in the Conflagration Zone."

"What?!" Ojiro said in surprise as Ashido listened to their conversation.

"That was my reaction as well. Either this person or thing has a way of brutalizing their targets in different ways or.."

"Or they didn't come alone." Ojiro finished, his worry, despite it being high, continued to grow even further as the greenette nodded.

Ashido, hearing the continued rise in the risk that her friend was putting himself in upon hearing this, would pipe her own thought. "Midori, if that is the case wouldn't it be necessary to take one of us to he-"

"No, Ashido."

"But Midor-"

"I know it's dangerous. But I rather it be me than to put you guys in any more danger than what you are already." Midoriya said before feeling Ashido's hand on his shoulder as she gave him a shake before looking at him with a dead serious expression.

"I'm going with you to help." Ashido said to the greenette.

"Ashido please don-"

"Midori I know you don't want me or any of us to go help you. I don't know what it is you saw in the other zones, but right now we need all the help we can. You can debate, negotiate, and try to do everything to get us to back down, but we won't, Midori, because like you we are worried for our friends, and I won't sit around here, waiting for someone to save us. If you don't want all of us to travel with you at the same time, then fine, but at least allow one of us to help you get our friends." Ashido said as Izuku looked her in the eyes and could tell that she wasn't going to move on the matter. He gave it thought and while it was true that the risks were becoming greater, he didn't want to endanger his classmates more than they already were.

"I know what I said, but Ashido is right, Midoriya." The duo heard from their side as they looked at their professor.

"Thirteen, are you sure about this? Our classmates would be putting themselves at risk if I take them." Izuku reasoned.

"I was already putting my students in danger when I allowed one of them to go on a rescue mission by themselves, Midoriya. I know as much as you do that I would rather keep the students safe here, away from danger. But right now, help is something that we need. I can't allow the entire class to leave so only take one person with you."

"Then I'll go." Ojiro said before he then released another fit of coughs.

"No, you stay here, Ojiro. Your lungs still haven't cleared themselves from the smoke." Izuku argued.

"Then I'm going with you Midori." Ashido said.

"Ashido." he tried protesting.

"No buts mister. The less we argue the sooner we save our friends." Ashido said, still wearing that same concerned and serious look.

"Take the help, Midoriya." The greenette heard Liang say.

'Is this a good idea... I don't want to her to be hurt by coming with me.'

"There is always that risk when having a partner with you, Izuku. But she is capable, her bloodline healing should be able to heal her if she gets injured and, if you two look out for one another, it will benefit you both." Hanzo advised.

The greenette looked back at the female and releasing a tired sigh he gave his response. "Ok, I'll bring you but we have to stay together." He ordered.

"Yes!" Ashido said as the greenette turned towards Thirteen.

"We'll be back quick." Izuku said before standing up and walking towards the rest of 1-A who were caught up to speed the others as Uraraka approached the greenette.

"What happened?" The brunette asked.

"Ashido is coming to help with the rescue. Before you ask, Thirteen only allowed one person to come with me so I can't bring everyone to help." Izuku said.

This seemed to answer her questions as she looked a bit down, at least more down than their current situation.

"Uraraka, listen, I need you here to help there others and make sure that they are okay. Can you do that for me?" Midoriya said as he saw her nod her head.

"Both of you, come back safe to us." Uraraka said as he gave a nod.

"I promise." Izuku said to her as he walked towards Shoji with Ashido following close by.

"Shoji, any changes?"

The tentacle arm user shook his head. "Things are still the same and I heard that Ashido is going as well." The tentacle arm user said as he saw the Pinkette next to the greenette.

"Hopefully with two people it'll speed up the process in reaching our friends." Ashido said.

The taller young man gave a nod before turning to the greenette. "Oh and Midoriya, forgive me. but I heard your conversation with Ojiro just now, your chat about the victims in the two zones confirmed what I have been hearing." Shoji said.

The greenette looked at him. "What is it?"

"Like I told you before you left, it seems that every zone was dealing with some similar kind of attack toward the villains but, you saying that a different method was used on the villain tells me that there were other individuals involved."

"Anything that you may have caught from those individuals?"

"That's the thing, usually I am capable of hearing distinction for such things, but these individuals are hard to pin down to figure out who or what they are. The only reason I was able to keep tracking them was by..." Shoji stopped as Izuku raised a hand up towards the tall young man.

"That's fine, Shoji. Thanks for the information." The greenette said as he turned towards Ashido and grabbed her hand.

"Brace yourself."

"Ok." Ashido said before the two of them left in smoke and embers.

**Ruins Zone**

The environment was destroyed to say the least, building were in scraps or dilapidated conditions. It looked as though an earthquake shook the city and crumbled many of the structures. Down in one of the broken streets, smoke and embers were summoned as both Izuku and Ashido reappeared.

"Alright, we're here." Izuku said, letting go of the Pinkette's hand as she observed the surrounding environment.

"How are we going to find our classmates in all of this?" Ashido asked as she saw the greenette crouch on the ground, his eyes closed.

"What are you doing, Midori?"

"Trying to listen in to where our classmates are?" Midoriya said.

Ashido made a silent ohhh before quieting down.

Though the greenette tried to find a sound he curiously couldn't find any as he stood back up.

"Did you hear anything?"

"It's quiet. Stay on your guard." he cautioned as he summoned his kunai.

The Pinkette nodded in agreement as the two began to walk down the broken path. "Hey Midori, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, Ashido. What is it?" he asked looking at the Pinkette as the two walked side by side.

"Your abilities and tricks, like the fighting and that dancing move you did during Kombat Training, how did you learn all of that?" she asked.

"Oh, well they have been skills passed down generation to generation from my clans and I just picked them up as I learned." he answered.

"Ohhh, so can anyone join your clan?" Ashido asked with curiosity on her face as she saw the greenette stiffen as they continued walking.

'Grandmasters, any suggestions?' Izuku asked for guidance.

"Just tell her that it isn't easy for members to join either clan Izuku." Hanzo said as the greenette tried to build confidence to himself.

'Ok, I got this, I got this.' He thought as he looked at the Pinkette.

"W-well, it's not easy for anyone to join my clans. We are very secretive about telling the world about us so only those within or who are close allies can even know of us, let alone join." Izuku said scratching the back of his head.

"So is that why Ojiro knows about your clan and you are the only one that understands his motives?" she asked as the greenette responded.

"His temple and my clans are allied, but his temple's motivations and duties put their training above all to ensure they are capable of training and to become Heroes like Ojiro. But my clans secrets are only to those in the clan, Ashido." he said. While he didn't want to spill the beans in either side until he knew of a way to properly tell her and the others, that was the best he could make as he saw her make a cute pout.

'K-kawaii.' Midoriya thought as he looked away from the Pinkette with a small blush.

"Oh foei, it would of been awesome to learn all those dance and ninja skills, Midori." Ashido said as she gave an air chop and ninja stances as the greenette gave a chuckle.

"We aren't ninjas Ashido, we're warriors." The greenette said indignantly.

"What's the difference? I mean you wear an outfit that looks like a ninja, have weapons like a ninja, and move around like a ninja, so how are you not a ninja?" Ashido asked as the greenette who seemed prepared to answer before stopping in place as he could seem to find a solid answer to that question.

"Actually, Ashido why are you asking me these questions about my clan?" The greenette questioned back, trying to jump to another topic to cover himself.

The Pinkette crossed her arms behind her head before answering. "Well, like I said, I'd like to learn more of those dance and ninja skills Midori. If we could learn more skills in a fight we would be more effective, don't you think?" Ashido asked.

The greenette cupped his chin. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but like I said it isn't easy for anyone to join our clans?"

"Well, what ways are there to join?" Ashido asked, listening intently to his response.

Izuku answered, as he didn't see any issue on it since he wasn't revealing any critical information.

"There are a few ways, one is if the grandmasters of the clans let you in."

"Like an invitation?"

"Like an invitation. But the grandmasters are particularly picky about members, so that method is difficult. Another way is if you are born into the clan like Todoroki and me. The last is if you marry into the clan." Izuku finished as they continued walking.

"Oh well that makes sense." Ashido said. The two continued in silence for a few moments before the Pinkette was the one to break it.

"Then I guess I'll just marry you." Ashido said with a resigned tone.

This caused the greenette to stop suddenly as he looked at the Pinkette with a very red blush that contrasted the green mask that he wore. "W-w-w-what are y-y-you saying A-ashido? Imeanweareofagebutwehardlyknowoneanotherandwhataboutourparents..." Midoriya started muttering as he could feel his brain going haywire, trying to comprehend what his pink friend just said before she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Heheh, sorry, Midori. It's just easy to tease you sometimes." Ashido admitted.

He took a deep breath and released a sigh at his friends antics.

"Was this really a good time to tease me, Ashido?" Izuku asked dryly as the Pinkette was still giggling.

"Heheh, I know it may seem like a bad time, but sometimes we need these small moments in the gloom of things to keep us going." she explained as she stopped giggling and gave a soft smile to him.

He couldn't help but agree as, despite his embarrassment, he did appreciate the small break in the danger of their situation as he let out a small chuckle.

"See, you're smiling Midori. We need to keep ourselves up if we want to be Heroes." Ashido said as Midoriya stopped his laughter and looked at the Pinkette.

"Thanks, I really needed that Ashido." Izuku admitted.

"Of course, that's what friends are for." Ashido said as the greenette remembered his conversation with Yaoyorozu about friendships.

"Then I'm glad to be called your friend, Ashido."

"Same here, Midori." Ashido said as they prepared to move.

"You know, while we're on the topic of marriage, is there anyone in particular in your mind Midori?" Ashido asked.

This caught the greenette off guard as he once more turned red. "Ashido, what is it with all these questions?!" The greenette asked in embarassment as he tried covering his face with his mask.

The Pinkette answered without mischief in her tone. "Well, we've all known each other for a few days and we all have a general idea about one another. Plus, you seem to get along with just about everyone like Ochako, Kyouka, Tooru, Yaomomo, Tsuyu, me-"

"That's all of the girls in our class!"

"Which is why I'm asking if there is anyone that you are interested in Midori. Like, if you could date and spend time with them who would you choose?" Ashido asked as she leaned in to the greenette with a smile on her face.

He tried averting his gaze as he could feel his face getting hotter by the second and his Cryomancy powers were not helping him in cooling down.

'Grandmasters, I need he-'

"Pardon us, Midoriya but we cannot help you in this one." Liang said.

'What!? Why not?!' The greenette asked.

"Because Izuku, while we know your answer in this, we cannot make your choice or decision in this matter. It is not one that your grandmasters can make for you." Hanzo said.

'Then what am I suppose to say?!'

"You just give her your answer Midoriya." Liang said as the greenette was now left stumped at the advice. He looked back at Ashido before averting his gaze once more. It's not that he didn't have an answer to give to the Pinkette. Well, he didn't but it's because he didn't know how to respond, they all are amazing people from what he has seen from them. Uraraka is kind and supportive who always worried about him and for good reason along with being his first friend at U.A. Jirou can be snarky and have nicknames for him but he knows that she cares for him in the same way how he cares for her. Hagakure, while he didn't see her at first, he knew she was a fun person to be with and when learning more about her in the clinic he sympathized with her. Yaoyorozu, while he saw her as someone well mannered and proper at school, when he saw her outside of it he enjoyed his time spent with her from her bouncy personality in wanting to help and learning that he was her first friend. Tsuyu, he hasn't learned much about her but can he see that she is rather honest and blunt with her responses from their few interactions. Lastly, Ashido who, while she does seem to tease him, he can see that she does care greatly about others seeing how she was tagging along with him despite his protests to ensure she stayed safe. He didn't know how to give her a proper response, as he looked back at the expecting Pinkette he was going to say something before he began to sense a shift in the surroundings.

"Wait, Ashido, something is happening." Izuku said as he crouched down to the ground and began to listen it.

She pouted a bit at the interrruption, but conceded. "Do you think it's our classmates?" Ashido asked.

"I'm not sure, give me a second." The greenette said as he focused for a few seconds before finally getting something. However, as he focused on it, the Pinkette saw the greenette's eyes expanded as he was crouching down.

"Ah shit." Midoriya said and before long the duo heard a massive explosion coming from one of the buildings next to them as a villain landed next to them, unconscious.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THESE ARE THE VILLAINS?! THEY WOULDN'T EVEN PASS AS EXTRAS TO THE FUCKING EXTRAS!!" The duo heard yelling coming from the building as the two couldn't help but sweatdrop at the obscenitites.

"Well... I guess we found them, Midori." Ashido said with an uneasy smile as she could see the look of annoyance in Izuku's eyes.

"I know we have to save his ass, but it seems more like the villains need saving from him." he sighed in exasperation.

Ashido, while not saying it, couldn't help but agree with the greenette.

"That kid, he knows how to make his presence known..." Hanzo said as a sweatdrop formed on his head.

"You are getting the flashbacks too Hanzo..." Liang said as he too had a sweatdrop form.

"Unfortunately... let's just hope that he mellows out quicker than Cage." Hanzo said as Izuku prayed for the same as he turned to Ashido.

"I'll get us inside the building. Prepare yourself for anything." He said to the Pinkette.

She nodded as she grabbed his hand once more before the two teleported again.

**Inside the Ruin Building**

Bakugo was, for lack of a better term, enjoying his time at the moment. While the other classmates were making sure to take down the villains through various tactics, the explosive blonde was bulldozing his way through each one that appeared in his way, which wasn't a lot now that he looked back at it.

"I think that's all of them, Bakubro." Kirishima announced to the explosive blonde as he deactivated his quirk as they took in the surrounding environment to see the number of unconscious villains. However, from the corner of their eyes, they saw one of the villains running towards them with an axe to which Bakugo had a grin on his face.

"OH HOW CUTE! THE FUCKING EXTRA THINKS HE'S A THREAT!" Bakugo said as he lunged himself towards the villain, preparing another explosion. However just as the two were a few meters away smoke and embers appeared with two curly-haired individuals, one being pink and the other being green.

"Ashido?" Kirishima asked confusely.

"Kiri!"

"Deku?" Bakugo said surprisingly calm as he saw the greenette, however he was brought out of that thought as he saw that the villain he was going after was directing his attack towards the greenette.

'No!' Bakugo thought as he raised a hand behind him and prepared to launch an explosion and, unknown to him, the green glow was beginning to shine in his palm little by little every second.

"Ok we found you Ba-"

"MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY DEKU!!" Midoriya wouldn't get to finish as he saw the right hand of the explosive blonde began emitting sparks.

The dual quirk user could tell that he wasn't joking around as he grabbed onto Ashido and ducked the attack before Bakugo could impact them both.

***BLAM***

A cloud of black and green smoke engulfed the entire floor as the villain was thrown out of the building and into the streets. All four classmates were coughing up a storm due to the explosive attack.

"***Cough*Cough* **Is everyone Ok!?" Kirishima yelled through the coughs and smoke as he could barely see anything through the smoke.

Midoriya was on the ground currently, still holding on to Ashido due to the blast. As he looked down, he could hear coughs which indicated him that Ashido was still breathing.

"Ashido, are you ok?" Izuku asked the Pinkette while he gave her a shake as he saw her cough as she looked at him while she was grabbing onto him tightly.

"***Cough*Cough* **Yeah I'm good just inhaled a bit of..." Ashido hacked out as Izuku took off his mask and put it over the Pinkette head and put it around her mouth and nose to help her breathe better.

"Ok, this should help." Izuku said as he helped the Pinkette up.

"Thanks, Midori." Ashido said with a faint lilac blush that was being hidden underneath the green mask that was lent to her as she saw the greenette nod his head.

"No problem." Izuku said as he yelled out to Kirishima.

"Kirishima, you there?!" Izuku yelled as he released a cough before waving his hands to clear his vision which thankfully was dissipating.

"Yeah Midoribro and Mina, is she there with you?" Kirishima asked.

"I'm here." Ashido answered through the mask.

"Where the hell is Bakugo!?" Izuku yelled as he hasn't heard a yell coming from the explosive blonde yet at the moment.

"I'M OVER HERE, DIPSHIT!" Bakugo yelled as, thankfully the smoke has mostly gone away and noticed that Bakugo was a few feet away from them, due to his explosion.

"Bakubro, What was that?! You nearly demolished the whole floor!" Kirishima said and Ashido couldn't help but agree as the explosion did covered the entire floor they were in.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW SHITTY-HAIR?!" Bakugo yelled back as he looked down as his palm and looked back at the area that he blew up. It very much reminded him of the small explosions he caused but at a grander scale.

'That glow, it showed up. But why now?' Bakugo thought to himself before he began to hear the greenette talking.

"Bakugo are you listening to me?" Midoriya asked with annoyance in his face.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" Bakugo yelled as the greenette just inhale a sharp air before releasing a sigh.

"I said Iida went to get backup, Thirteen is currently out of commission, and Ashido and I are bringing our classmates back together at the entrance." Izuku repeated.

"Really, that sounds very manly you two. Also, what about our classmates, how are they? They aren't you know?" Kirishima said with worry.

"Thankfully, they're ok, Kiri. We still need to go over three zones before this is over." Ashido said with the mask still on.

"Well in that case you can take-"

"That can't be done Kirishima. Originally it was only me who was going to do this to ensure that the others don't get put at risk but Ashido insisted and eventually both me and Thirteen relented and so she's helping." Midoriya said as Kirishima scratched his head.

"Well guess that makes sense. Anything else?" Kirishima said.

"Oh yeah, there was one more thing." He inhaled before exploding, "WHAT IN THE ACTUALLY NAME OF THE ELDER GODS WERE YOU TWO THINKING, ATTACKING THAT MIST VILLAIN!?" Midoriya yelled as it caught everyone off guard as the explosive blonde shot back.

"WELL, IT CLEARLY WAS A VILLAIN THAT WE NEEDED TO TAKE DOWN AND WE WERE NOT GOING TO LOSE TO A D-LEVEL VILLAIN!" Bakugo yelled.

"WELL CONGRATULATION! BECAUSE THIRTEEN AND I WERE GOING TO INCAPACITATE HIM DISCREETLY RIGHT BEFORE YOU TWO DECIDED TO GO AND THROW CAUTION TO THE WIND, TRY TO BEAT THE VILLAIN INTO SUBMISSION, AND DESPITE THE VILLAIN BEING STATIONARY AND QUITE LITERALLY FIVE FEET FROM YOU, YOU STILL MISSED!" Izuku yelled.

"Ok, it wasn't our best idea Midoriya and you're right, we screwed up." Kirishima said, feeling guilty since he knows that because of him and Bakugo deciding to go try to attack they inadvertently caused their friends to be teleported away.

"***Sigh* **Nothing that we can't change now, Kirishima. Just remember to have a plan before we do something that might put us at risk." Midoriya said as he appreciated that at least one of them was willing to admit their error.

"Hey guys, I think you should see this." Ashido said but the only one to hear her was Kirishima as he went over to where the Pinkette was by the open hole in the wall that looked down to the streets.

"FOR FUCK SAKES DEKU! WE'RE ALL ALIVE NOW, AREN'T WE!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, BAKUGO! YOU PUT OUR CLASSMATES AT RISK, AGAIN! YOU HAVEN'T QUESTIONED YOUR ACTIONS, AGAIN! AND YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE RIGHT DESPITE EVERYTHING SAYING OTHERWISE, AGAIN!" Izuku yelled. He saw the explosive blonde looked absolutely livid at the statement.

Bakugo knew that he wasn't exactly innocent in his choice, he would admit as well that there was probably a better way to have dealt with the situation but to be called out by it, specifically by Deku, made him feel the boiling anger he had for the greenette as the memory of their childhood from when he fell in a small creek flashed in his mind for a split second.

"Uhh... guys?" Both Ashido and Kirishima said.

"SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE ME DO?! APOLOGIZE THAT I TRIED TO DO SOMETHING RATHER THAN STAND AROUND WITH MY THUMB UP MY ASS!? I DID SOMETHING THAT WORTHLESS EXTRAS LIKE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DO!"

"BAKUGO YOU CAN JUST GO TO-"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Both Bakugo and Izuku yelled as they saw Kirishima and Ashido standing by the open exit where Bakugo launched the villain as they looked down at the broken street below.

"Where exactly is the villain?" Kirishima asked.

"THE BASTARD IS OUT THERE ISN'T HE?!" Bakugo yelled as he and Izuku approached the opening. They looked down and saw nothing except a small ditch in the shape of a person that they figured is where the villain landed and a trail of blood.

"That would be the guess but where is he? That blast you did should of knocked him out if it almost did so to all of us out if we were close to it?" Ashido said as she was confused at this as she looked at Izuku and began to see him look in... fear... which was something she didn't expect to see as despite them seeing him nearly launch himself to the group of villain earlier ago. He didn't look scared then but now, he had fear written all over his face which the Pinkette couldn't help but feel uneasy about it.

"Kirishima, Bakugo... how many villains did you find in the area?" Izuku asked calmly, but the group could tell that there was concern in his tone.

"We saw a huge group of them but when we made our way here only a few of them appeared, why?" Kirishima asked.

The greenette take a step back before looking at the group. "We need to go, now!"

"Deku the hell are you-"

"BAKUGO, JUST SHUT UP, GRAB ON, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED!" Izuku snapped as he outstretched his hands towards the three as Kirishima and Ashido grabbed both of his hands with the only one left being Bakugo. "Oh come on Bakugo!"

"CUT IT OUT! I'LL GO, BUT I WON'T HOLD YOUR HAND!" Bakugo said as he grabbed firmly onto the greenette's shoulder. Releasing a sigh, Izuku used Flame-Port to get himself and the group back.

**That's a wrap folks, like I said It was getting long and felt this was an appropriate place to end for now, the next chapter will be in the works as I will have to take care of my classes before continuing. Once again thank you for your support leave a favorite and or a follow and if you want leave a comment. Until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11, signing out.**


	15. U.S.J Protector

** _The following is a fan written story. My Hero Academia and Mortal Kombat are all own by their respective creators and distributors. Please support the official release._ **

**Entrance of U.S.J**

"So the scene was the same as how Ojiro described?" Ochako asked Tokoyami who was explaining to the class of 1-A the scene of the villain they saw.

"Unfortunately. They all fell prey to a villain that has more darkness than anything I have ever seen." Tokoyami said as the trio couldn't get the images of the scene out of their heads.

The amount of bodies that were torn asunder or being eaten by bugs, it was just too much to see. As for the remainder of 1-A, they could only look with worry at the state of their friends. They looked to have been traumatized by the scene they saw, if only being described the scene was enough to give them chills then they would not have wanted to see what the actual scene looked like.

'Deku...' Uraraka thought as she couldn't help but continue to worry for her friend and hoping that Iida would return with their support sooner. As if on cue, the group heard the familiar sound of smoke and embers sound off close by them as they saw their green and pink haired friends with both Kirishima and Bakugo.

"Guys, you're back!" Sato said as they looked at the arriving classmates.

"Help get Bakugo and Kirishima up to speed, we're going to the next zone." Izuku said as he walked towards Shoji with Ashido close by as the explosive blonde could only look at the greenette.

'What happened to him? He isn't being scared like he used to? He's actually making choices for himself and others. I should be mad but why... why don't I feel that..' Bakugo thought as he saw Sato approach the two young men.

"Great to see you back Kirishima, Bakugo." Sato said as he first bumped the redhead with Bakugo just walking past the two. As that happened, Uraraka approached Izuku and Ashido.

"How was the zone, did anything else happen?" The brunette asked as Midoriya had a crestfallen look that was shared by Ashido.

"We didn't see any bodies but Midori knew that whoever it was started working already there so we left before we could see anything." Ashido said through the muffled mask which Uraraka just noticed.

"Hey Deku, how come Ashido has your mask?" She asked curiously, though for some unknown to her reason it was bothering her.

"Oh right, well when we were in the Ruins, Bakugo let an explosion and it made it difficult for Ashido to breathe so I lent her my mask." Izuku explained.

"Yep plus it makes me feel all ninja like." Ashido said giving the same Ninja moves from before.

"We're not shinobi, Ashido." Izuku said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh what's the difference then?!" Ashido said.

Izuku, once more, drew blanks as Uraraka could tell he was struggling to find anything.

"Let's just go talk to Shoji," Izuku said as he walked past the brunette as Ashido pouted under the mask as she followed along as the two arrived to the tentacle arm user.

"Shoji, how are the zones currently." Izuku asked as Shoji morphed one of his arms into a mouth.

"Nothing has changed."

"Ok, we'll be going, keep us informed." he said and left with Ashido once more in smoke and embers to the next zone.

**Landslide Zone**

Todoroki was freezing the few villains that were in his path which considering the scale of the invasion they were in, he would have thought that there would be more.

"Todoroki, wait!" The dual quirk user heard behind him as he saw Hagakure follow behind him as he continued his path forward.

"I said to just stay back while we make our way through these villains." Todoroki said without looking back towards her.

"Todoroki, I'm not as defenseless as I my appear." Hagakure said as a villain ran up to her but before she do anything the dual haired young man froze the villain in their place.

"Hey I had him handled!" The silverette said with a huff as Todoroki continued walking forward.

"I'm not taking any chances. We have to regroup as soon as possible and, hopefully, wait until help arrives." The dual haired young man said as it reminded Hagakure of what she wanted about earlier on the bus.

"Actually Todoroki, there is something I need to ask of you?"

"Save it for later. We have more pressing issues at the moment," Todoroki said as he continued walking forward with the silverette walking close behind.

"But you have to listen to me, it's about that symbol of your clan. The one with the triangles." This caused Todoroki to stop in place before looking back at Hagakure without interest.

"I prefer to not talk about my clan, Hagakure. We only disclose information about our clan to those who know about them. Midoriya also agreed with the decision." Todoroki said before turning around and continuing forward.

"It is important and since it seems like we'll just be walking the whole way we might as well talk about it." The silverette said as Todoroki stopped once more as he released a tired sigh at her persistence.

"Look, I don't like repeating myself, so listen carefully. My clan doesn't reveal itself to others unless they're members of the clan or close allies. Now with that clear, let's keep moving." Todoroki said before continuing once more.

Hagakure puffed her cheeks in frustration at the dual haired young man's constant avoidance to talk. Deciding that they were getting nowhere at this rate, she stepped infront of Todoroki to get his attention as the dual haired young man retained his stoic expression.

"That is why I need to talk to you about. That symbol, whatever it is, I've seen it before you or Midoriya told us what it means." This comment seemed to catch the attention of Todoroki as while he remained still stoic in his expression, Hagakure could feel the tension in the air intensity at her comment.

"Where?" Todoroki asked coldly which Hagakure took a step back at the sudden change in attitude.

"I-I saw it in my dream. I-I don't know how, but I suddenly got this thought and when I went to write it down, yours and Midoriya's clan symbol appeared and I don't know what it means and I'm just as confused." Hagakure said in a rapid and frantic pace. She was expressing the confusion that she was experiencing ever since she saw the symbol on the bus. She didn't know why something she considered minor was bringing her this much confusion, but it felt like she needed to know the truth about it. However, before the two could continue on their conversation, smoke and embers appeared next to them and out came their green and pink curly haired classmates.

"Tooru!"

"Mina! Midoriya!" Hagakure said as she approached the two.

"Ok good. We found you guys on the first try." Midoriya said.

"What are talking about Midoriya?" Todoroki asked and for the next minute or two the greenette explained the whole situation from Iida to him going to rescue all of their classmates. Upon finishing, Todoroki remained stoic in his expressions with Hagakure looking rather more calm upon hearing that their classmates were still alive.

"I see. How long do you think it'll take Iida to come back with reinforcements?" Todoroki asked as Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"I... don't know. But if I were to give a ballpark estimate probably twenty minutes." he admitted.

"Then we better hurry if we want to rescue our friends." the silverette advised and Izuku gave a nod in agreement. However, in that moment, all four of the students began to hear the sound of a whistle increasing in volume from where Hagakure was standing. Izuku and Todoroki turned to face the silverette, and they saw the source of the whistle, which, unfortunately, turned out to be an incoming missile with them as the target. Only having split seconds to think, the dual haired young man threw a wall of Ice between them and the missile as Ashido grabbed onto Hagakure and Izuku grabed ahold of them and Todoroki just as he finished the wall of Ice. Just as he was about to Flame-Port his way out of there, the missile impacted the Ice wall.

***BLAM***

**Entrance of U.S.J**

All four crashed into the ground with Todoroki skidding to a halt, Ashido fell before rolling back to standing, and Izuku managing to crash land on his back to the ground and Hagakure in his hold. Silence filled the area as the class saw all four of their classmates who all had seen better days. The part of Todoroki's costume that had ice encasing was gone and only had pieces of ice clinging to his left side along with some part of his costume having sections singed off. Hagakure seemed to have some tears and Ice shards clinging to her and singes in some sections of her gym uniform, and Ashido seemed to have some dirt on her along with part of her waistcoat was burnt in some areas. As for their green haired friend, he had most of his back sliced with a piece of shrapnel having pierce him in the shoulder. Blood was coming out of the injury and part of the top of his gym uniform was burnt.

"TOORU!"

"MINA!"

"DEKU!"

"TODOROKI!"

The class yelled as they went towards the four students as Uraraka, Kirishima, Bakugo, Ojiro went up towards their green haired friend as they saw his injuries.

"Deku, what happened?!" the brunette asked as Todoroki was the one to answer.

"A villain launched an attack at us. I didn't think they would catch us off guard, but, thankfully we manage to avoid it." Todoroki said standing up along with the greenette as Izuku helped Hagakure up.

"Yeah, barely it seems." Bakugo said as it looked as though they were hit close to it.

"We have to go." Izuku said as he let go of Hagakure though he could feel her hands grasping tightly onto his shirt as he saw her scared expression with her eyes close.

"Uhh... Hagakure, we’re safe, you can let go now." Midoriya said and the silverette took note of her actions and released her hold on the greenette with a blush on her face.

Ojiro saw the interaction from where he was and could only released a sigh and a feint smile at the two as he knew that Izuku would keep his promise about protecting her.

"Midori, take a breath. You're injured." Ashido said as she pointed to the shrapnel in his arm.

"Ashido is right, Deku." Uraraka said as well as the greenette turned towards the two.

"We need to see who it was that shot at us and make sure that they don't go running around throwing around any more missiles. Besides I can heal, remember." Izuku said as Kirishima stepped towards the greenette.

"At the very least let us help you pull that out." The red head said pointing to the shrapnel as Midoriya looked at it before sighing.

"Ok, j-just... pull it out quickly." Izuku said grabbing his arm as Kirishima was about to pull on the piece of metal but hesitated before backing out.

"I-I can't Midoribro, it's one thing being able to handle pain but it's another to inflict pain on-"

"OH, FOR FUCK SAKES!" Bakugo yelled before pulling the piece of shrapnel out of the greenette arm as blood gushed from the wound.

"OW, FUCK!!!" Midoriya yelled as he claps his arm at the sharp pain.

"There, your shit's fixed!" Bakugo said throwing the shrapnel away as the greenette could only look at the explosive blonde with pure annoyance in his eyes before turning towards Ashido.

"Alright, let's get a move** *Argh***!" Izuku halted his sentence as he felt a pulse in his eyes. It felt more strenuous than it did earlier as it caused him to bend over slightly in pain.

"Midori, what's wrong?!" The Pinkette asked worriedly as she along with the other members of 1-A saw their green haired friend be in pain as Ashido turned towards the explosive blonde.

"What did you do this time?!" She asked as Bakugo looked shocked as he exploded at the statement.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!?" Bakugo yelled as Midoriya grunted once more. The greenette was getting another vision. This time he saw the image of the Landslide Zone, which was odd as there wasn't anything there for him to see out of the ordinary, but, considering what the visions entailed, he didn't want to underestimate what there may be. The image switched once more as, this time, it showed Asui before it began to show the image of the hand villain having their hands around her face. Then one final time the image changed once more and it gave him a sense of dread and horror. It showed the bird creature once more but this time it wasn't towering over a beaten Aizawa, but rather it was holding up a bloodied Ashido by one arm. Part of her costume was ripped, her pink hair looked to have been gummed up, presumably by blood, one of her horns was broken along with her other free arm judging by the exposed bone and all he could see was the dead stare the creature was giving as the life in her eyes appeared to almost be gone. The vision stopped there and he regain his normal sight and noticed the concerned looks from his classmates.

"Deku! Are you ok?! You looked like you were in pain for a few moments!" Uraraka said as the greenette stood up straight while rubbing his eyes to alleviate the soreness.

"Y-yeah I'm fine... just..." Izuku couldn't finish his sentence as he recalled the visions that he received. Not only was it telling him something about the Landslide Zone that he probably didn't know, but he also received two images of his classmates not only in danger but at risk of being killed, it brought the greenette nerves on edge as while he wasn't sure how accurate the visions were but if what they show him is bound to happen, then he has to change the last two from occurring. Midoriya turned towards Ojiro as he began to move away from the confused group.

"Ojiro, I need to talk with you." Izuku said to the tail user who could tell that whatever it was that occurred to the greenette was something of importance but to the rest of the class, it was not making any sense of the situation. After a fair distance from the group Midoriya looked at Ojiro.

"Midoriya, what just happened? What do you need to talk about?" The tail user asked.

"How much do you know about Lord Raiden's visions?" Midoriya said which Ojiro just looked confused at the question.

"We were taught about the events he foresaw and the results that came but what does any of that have to do-"

"I've been having visions similar to his." Izuku admitted which made the tail user even more confuse at his statement.

"W-wait are you certain about this?" Ojiro asked to which he got a response in the form of a head nod.

"Ever since we arrived here, I've been having them. It first showed me who were the ones in charge of this invasion which turned out to be the mist user and the villain with the hands. After that I got another vision that showed that bird thing having beaten Aizawa-sensei." Izuku kept saying which the tail user was trying to process the information he was being dumped with.

"Wait, slow down Midoriya, if that was earlier today, what exactly did you see just now?" Ojiro said as Midoriya took a moment to recollect his thoughts before looking back at the group of his classmates and focus on his pink haired friend as the image of the vision was burned in his memory before looking back at the tail user.

"It showed the Landslide Zone but nothing more."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah two things, in one it showed the hand villain about to attack Asui and the last one... Oh god..." Izuku said before feeling Ojiro's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Midoriya, deep breath in, then out. Clear your mind." The tail user said as a way to help calm down the greenette which was usually said at the Temple to help them concentrate. After a few moments, he seemed to calmed down before responding back.

"Ashido she... that bird thing got to her and she was... it looked as though that thing mangled her like a broken toy..." Izuku said as Ojiro released his hand and stepped back in horror at what the greenette told him. The tail user remembered the studies of Lord Raiden's visions and the impact. He remembered how many of the visions that he received would ultimately come to be realized in some form or another which meant that what the greenette just saw could be a potential outcome.

"Are you certain that it was Mina?"

"Unless someone else has pink skin and horns, yes. It's just, how do I tell them that I'm getting these visions and, more importantly, how do I make sure Ashido is safe? She's already in danger just coming with me and now knowing that whatever that bird thing is could kill her isn't helping me at the moment." Izuku said as Ojiro cupped his chin.

"For how we explain the visions, I can probably try and come up with something if it happens again. As for Ashido, it's still too early to know what exactly leads to that outcome." The tail user said.

"Any way that we can try changing it?" The greenette asked as he remembered how his Grandmasters told him how Lord Raiden tried to change the outcome of his visions which varied in results. He didn't understand what they meant as his Grandmasters never elaborated beyond that.

"Like I said, it's still too early to make any conclusions, but we can try and change the outcome. For now, go back to the Landslide Zone since it's already in the vision, but keep Ashido here. You said Asui was possibly about to be attacked by the hand villain and, judging by how we want to change the outcome, we can't afford to have the two of them just switch roles so after you finish checking on the Landslide Zone come back, get Ashido and go find Asui. That way the two will be in one place and we can try to make sure that neither occur." Ojiro said, which, while it does have a lot of it being left to assumptions and luck, it was possibly the best they could do at the moment.

"Ok got it. Thanks." Izuku said as the two returned back to their classmates as Ashido went up to the greenette.

"What were you two talking about Midori?" Ashido questioned through the green mask as Midoriya tried to come up with an answer.

"Just some Clan... things." he answered vaguely hoping the Pinkette would buy it.

"You're a bad liar, you know," Ashido said.

Izuku could feel himself mentally face palm at his failed attempt which he could swear he also heard his Grandmasters face palm before he saw Ashido shrug her shoulders.

"Well whatever it is must be important if you must talk between each other." Ashido said and Izuku felt some tension leave his body at that.

"Well, we wasted enough time, Midori, we need to head out now." Ashido said with renewed vigor.

Izuku looked back at the Pinkette as the image of her being near death was engraved into his memory. He took in a breath before he addressed her.

"Ashido, I'll go look at this one real quickly, alone." Izuku said as he saw the look of worry and shock in the Pinkette.

"Midori, please don't argue with me on this." Ashido said.

The greenette couldn't tell her of what he saw or to any of his classmates. He had to come up with an excuse which, thankfully, he had in the form of the missile villain. "It shouldn't take me long, just a quick in and out. I need to make sure that whoever shot at us didn't run out of the zone. We don't need someone shooting explosions at us when we don't expect it. I'll come back quickly, I promise." he assured.

Ashido was hesitant for a moment as she weighted the options before looking back at the greenette. "Ugh, fine but just look then come back for me, I'm not going to sit out after just two trips, Midori." Ashido said.

The greenette was relieved as he didn't have to worry about something happening to her in the Landslide Zone or against that Nomu. Now he just needed to get to Asui and see what is happening in the Landslide Zone. "Thank you, Ashido. I'll be back I swear." Izuku said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Midori!" Ashido said grabbing his sleeve.

"Hm?" Izuku responded as he saw the Pinkette raise the green mask over her head.

"Your mask. Thanks for letting me borrow it." Ashido said as she had the green mask on her hand as she had a very faint iliac blush on her face that the greenette didn't notice as he accepted the mask and began to put it around his face.

"Thanks, Ashido and I promise I'll be quick. Besides, how much trouble can I get myself in?" Midoriya asked as he left the group as he headed back towards the zone.

**Landslide Zone**

Izuku returned back and took a look at the surrounding, taking note of the broken shards of ice that were littered everywhere and a crater where he presumes the missile made contact. After a few moments of waiting and observing his surrounding for any sounds of abnormalities, he began to inspect the area.

'Ok, I haven't been shot at yet so I'm guessing they either moved or are waiting to strike back.' he thought as he looked at the crater.

"Grandmasters, why do you think the vision was of this zone? It hasn't happened with any of the others," Izuku wondered.

"The visions are not always going to convey a clear message. If coming back to this zone was important that it gave you a vision, then something is bound to be found here." Hanzo said as the greenette could only rub his face in exhaustion at the constant stress he was accumulating throughout the events.

'Ugh... so this is what Aizawa-sensei feels un a daily basis...' Izuku thought before looking back at the crater that was created.

"Since I'm here, I'd better find that villain that shot at us. Maybe I'll find something along the way to give me a sign." Izuku said as he continued to look around.

"Very well, if you are to start somewhere then I suggest from the top of the landslide, Midoriya." Liang advised as the greenette looked at the trajectory of the attack and it was indeed where it appeared to have been launched from.

'At least that's one place to start looking.' the acolyte thought to himself.

"Yes, though we suggest you don't get too sidetracked. You still have to find your other classmates, Izuku." Hanzo said.

"Right!" the apprentice said as he made way towards the landslide. Upon arriving, he observed the footprints that were left by the culprit and followed them down the landslide and through some of the broken debris. He began to notice of another pair of footprints that appeared smaller than the other set.

'It seems that they weren't alone.' the trainee thought as he continued to follow the trail and began to notice something as he followed it. Blood. The more he followed, the more blood there appeared, splattered at various points that ranged from small splatters to huge splashes. Izuku was starting have a bad feeling the closer he got until eventually he found his target.

'By the Elder Gods...' Midoriya thought to himself as he saw who he presumed was the villain as their body appeared mangled beyond recognition. For one, their head wasn't connected to their body or rather it was scattered all around the body as Izuku could see sections of their skull, brain, an eyeball here and there, along with a few teeth next to the body, almost as if it was smashed with a massive amount of force.

The body had a giant blue, translucent screen coming from the center of the stomach from a device that appeared to have slice their body vertically from the side as the back of their body was still standing in place while the front of their body had slid down to the ground with blood smeared on the screen. What perturbed the greenette wasn't just the body itself but rather the countless others that were behind the body. There were many that either had their heads smashed like the one he saw with their arms missing, another seemed to have their entire backside missing as if it something exploded from within them in that direction, or in one villain their body was separated from their lower half, their right arm was broken and their head had a hole shot through them. Izuku fell to his knees at the sight in front of him.

  
"Was this... was this really all the vision wanted to show me? To just see another bloody massacre that I could do nothing to stop?!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the dirt ground.

"Izuku, there's nothing that can be done now, you have to keep moving." Hanzo said as Izuku remained still, looking at the massacred of villains.

"Grandmasters... why is this happening? Why are they being massacred like if they were in a fucking slaughterhouse?!" he asked as if trying to find an answer.

"Midoriya, we know you are not please by the outcome that these villains have met. But whoever these individuals are, they seem to have an agenda against the Black Dragons." Liang said.

"Black... Dragons?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Yes, Midoriya, Black Dragons. You didn't notice the tattoo that they had on their backs or arms." Liang asked towards the greenette as he shook his head. When he carefully observed the bodies he realize that they were speaking the truth. Many of the villains there had the same kind of tattoo as one another but he also saw others that didn't carry the same tattoo.

"Not all of them carry the same tattoo Grandmasters." Midoriya said.

"Hm... interesting. Could be that it was done from their association with them? Making sure that there are no loose ends but this is rather... peculiar." Hanzo said as it rose a questionable look from the greenette.

"Why do you say that?"

"The Black Dragons were disbanded back in our time after we managed to get their leader along with any other member. We made sure that any and all information about them was destroyed so that they could not rebuild and cause problems." Hanzo said.

"Maybe... that's exactly what's happening?" Izuku guessed.

"That is a possibility." Liang said as the greenette picked himself back up from the ground.

"Why did you never talk about the Black Dragons, Grandmasters?" Izuku asked with genuine curiosity.

"The Black Dragons are best left forgotten, Midoriya. Like we said, they were thought to have been dissolved centuries ago by Special Forces with our clans' help." Liang said.

It did make the greenette curious about the existence of the Black Dragons, but, considering that he still has a long travel ahead of him, he did not need something else occupying the growing list of worries he had throughout this invasion.

"Whatever the reason for their apparent resurrection we can investigate on a later date, Grandmasters. For now I need to go back, inform them of the situation, and then get Ashid-"

***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH***

The acolyte heard and he covered his ears from an ear-piercing scream.

'Arg! What the hell was that?!' he thought before it went out and he began to hear a more normal yell that sounded high pitch. This got a look of confusion from the greenette as he analyzed it.

'Wait? That voice, it sounded like... JIROU!' Midoriya thought as he was hit with a sense of dread and fury at the though of her being injured or attacked at the moment. Before he could think about going back to retrieve Ashido for help, he broke into a run into the direction where he heard Jirou. He used all of his power to Flame-Port himself to her location, unknowingly creating a vortex of Flames as he went to protect his friend.

**Mountain Zone (A Few Moments Before)**

"AHHHHHHH!" Kaminari screamed as he narrowly dodge a blow from one of the bulkier villains as the hit cracked the ground he was standing just a few moments ago as he was running around like a headless chicken.

"GAH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO AND HOW THE HELL DID THEY SHOW UP?!" Kaminari yelled as he was back to back with Yaoyorozu, who was holding her own back with a staff, and Jirou, who holding her own with a sword made by the ravenette.

"Worry about that later. Right now we need to figure out how to get away from these freaks!" Jirou said

"Then give me a weapon, too!" Kaminari yelled back as they were beginning to be surrounded by a mob villains. Jirou was about to respond as she swung her sword against one of the blades from one of the villains daggers which managed to push the villain back but her sword snapped in half.

"Crap! Yaoyorozu, I need a weapon!" Jirou yelled as she threw the broken handle at Kaminari.

"Here, have this one!" Which the electric blonde manage to catch.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THIS?!" Kaminari yelled as he threw it at the same villain Jirou was fighting which managed to bonk it in the head as they fell to the ground.

'WHAT?! THAT WORKED!?' Kaminari screamed in his head before another villain attacked him which he managed to dodge.

"Jirou, here!" Yaoyorozu yelled as she began to materialize two small weapon from her right arm as the Punk girl managed to grab it from the handle just as it finished materializing. When the glow began to fade away, it presented her two large daggers, or in this case several daggers that were held together by a black handle with some purple highlights in each one with a purple cloths connecting the several blades together.

"Yaoyorozu! What is this!?" Jirou said as she used both blades to block on the villains swords and push them back.

"They're called Tessenfans! They are useful in reflecting and dealing attacks!" Yaoyorozu said as she sidestepped one of the villains swords before slamming her staff onto the villains head before kicking them in the head.

"I don't know about this!?" Jirou said as she managed to reflect one of the villains swords with the fans which managed to expand outward as the purple cloth revealed an elegant pattern on it with several of the blades that were acting as rubs glimmering with the light. Jirou swung the fans onto the villain as it managed to cut against the villains leg and they fell to the ground screaming.

"AHHHH! YOU FLAT BITCH!" The villain yelled before being blasted backwards with a heartbeat.

Jirou unplugged her jacks from the speakers on her boots as she had a glare on her eyes before she closed the flans back up and look to the ravenette. "I take that back. I like them!" Jirou said as the three looked at the villains who were patiently waiting for their moment to strike.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOT WAITING FOR?!" The trio heard a voice yell which made them think it was probably the mobs' leader. As for Jirou she seemed to have gone rigid as she heard that voice call from the group.

'No... that voice what the hell is he doing here?!' Jirou thought as she instinctively tighten her hold on her weapons before the voice of the group came out of the mob. They were muscular, that they could tell from his sleeveless shirt that was black that showed them the tattoo of a black dragon in their arm. He appeared to be around their age judging by how much younger he looked compared to the other villains. He wore baggy dark green pants with a black belt and had facial hair on them that was brown with short brown hair as well, along with some black kombat boots that had knives attached to the side of them. Overall the appearance of the guy was very thuggish. He looked at the trio of young adults as he was eyeing Kaminari first, who he just shrugged at, then Yaoyorozu, who she saw was looking at her with ill intent, and then he looked at Jirou before releasing a chuckle.

"Well hello there love. Did you miss me?" The man calmly said as Jirou raised her weapons up at the man.

"STAY THE HELL BACK KUROI!" Jirou yelled with anger and fear in her voice as Yaoyorozu turned to the punk girl.

"You know him?!"

"Know him? I dated the bastard back in high school before dumping the freak!" Jirou said before hearing the man named Kuroi chuckle.

"Now Kyo, you hurt me with your words. Don't you remember our time together?"

"Yeah well all I remember was a controlling bastard and creep who didn't seem to know what the word boundaries meant." Jirou said as Kuroi chuckled.

"You always were a feisty one, never accepted any of my advances and even went against my decision that I told you to not be a hero. I would have made you change your mind that night to join my gang of Black Dragons, Kyo, but we had that fuck of a guy stop and ruin the night for me." Kuroi said as he remembered that night many months ago where he tried taking what he wanted from her but she just had to yell and get the involvement of a brat who played hero, one that got him sent to jail. Thankfully the cops were shit in keeping him in.

"THAT 'GUY' IS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU EVER WERE YOU BASTARD!" Jirou yelled as the guy she couldn't believe she stuck with was now in the side that wanted to kill them.

"Now don't be a feisty one right now. I believe I can cut you an offer, you know how good of a negotiator I am."

"Yeah, well I don't think you're in any place to negotiate Kuroi." Jirou said.

"Ah but I am. Here's the deal, you can fight and we will have our fun regardless with you and sexy there or you two could drop your weapons, strip for us, and we will make sure to take care of you and leave after we had our fun. Though sparky boy over there will not be getting any good bargain in this." Kuroi said.

This seemed to motivate to his mob of villains as the two girls could see that the villains expressions went from malice and anger to one of lust as the two could only feel disgust at Kuroi's offer. Kaminari could see that this villain wasn't playing around and he had an idea but he needed to work fast.

"Now, What do you say loves?" Kuroi said as Jirou prepared to throw one of the fans at him with Yaoyorozu preparing to attack him.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR FUCKING OFFER ASSHOLE!" Jirou yelled as she threw the Fan towards Kuroi while open. She was surprised to see Kuroi catch the fan in his palm before catching Yaoyorozu's staff in his other hand as a horrified look fell in the trios face with Kuroi smirking.

"Guess we will do this the hard way." He said as Jirou ran towards him with the other tessenfan but was blocked by the one that Kuroi had in his hand as he elbowed Jirou in the face, breaking her nose, before kicking her away.

"Jirou!" Yaoyorozu said before feeling a boot kick her in the abdomin which caused her to release her grip on her staff as Kuroi hit her with it against her ribs which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Hehehe! Go ahead boys, enjoy as much as you can! Consider this your bonus." Kuroi said before Kaminari ran towards the man as he grabbed onto his shirt.

"KAMINARI!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT THE BUGGER ARE YOU DOING MATE!?"

"YAOYOROZU! JIROU! GET READY! IT'S ABOUT TO BE A LIGHTSHOW HERE!" Kaminari yelled as it got the two girls to understand.

Yaoyorozu prepared to materialize a blanket that could insulated electricity, however before she could form it she felt a blow to the side of her head. As she fell to the ground, she grabbed onto the throbbing pain at the side of her head which turned out to be one of the villains who had her staff.

"YAOYOROZU!" Jirou yelled before feeling the same blow to the side of her head as she fell to the ground next to Yaoyorozu.

"JIROU!" Kaminari yelled as he felt the back of his neck grabbed. He was force to looked eye to eye with Kuroi.

"Trying to be a hero are we?!" He said before head butting Kaminari, breaking the electric blonde's nose. Blood streamed down his face before a series of knee strikes were delivered to his abdomin to the point that when he released his hold on the blonde, Kaminari was coughing blood out on the ground. He felt a foot step on the back of his head as he was being grounded against the rocky floor.

"We won't kill you right now, you'll be getting front row seats in watching us have our way with Kyo and her lady friend. Don't worry, you won't have to live with the fact you saw your friends minds be broken right infront of you, 'Hero'." Kuroi said before kicking Kaminari on the side of the head before kicking him on the side.

The electric blonde rolled to the feet of Jirou who was holding onto the ravenette with the fan in her hand as she saw her beaten friend infront of her as he tried to stand up.

"I'm sorry Jirou, Yaoyorozu...***Cough*** I couldn't even protect you two..." Kaminari said as he was barely conscious on the ground. Jirou's whole body began to tremble as now it was just her. Yaoyorozu was barely getting her bearings as Jirou could see the fear in her face and Kaminari barely holding on. It was just her and the group of villains that continued to approach them, she didn't know what to do now, she was surrounded, alone, no one could save her

"...stay away..."

"What was that Kyo? What would you like to say before it begins." Kuroi said as he saw tears begin to fall down.

Jirou's face had horror and hopelessness written on her face as in a last ditch effort, despite the pain she was feeling from her broken nose, yelled at the top of her lungs with all of her anger and sorrow fueling it. "I SAID STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US ***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHH***” Jirou released an earpiecing shriek as a purple like aura that looked like the face of an older women jump out of her and began to scream purple wavelengths as the mob of villains.

The thugs could only cover their ears in pain as many of them fell to the ground with some having blood creeping down their ear as they were pushed away from the trio.

The screech died down slowly as her voice return to normal. She stopped after a few moments as it began to hurt her own ears and throat as she clutched her ears from the pain. She looked back up she saw that the villains were once more looking at her now with both lust and malice at her act of defiance as Kuroi took some steps forward.

"You know Kyo, I was going to tell the lads to go easy on you, as an act of kindness. However, after what you did just now, I think you ought to be taught a lesson. Don't be afraid to be extra rough with her, mates." Kuroi said as the villains began to close in on her.

Jirou and Yaoyorozu could only watch in horror as they began to close in on them.

Before that happened, a vortex of flames appeared between her and the group of villains as the heat pushed the villains back a few meters as the trio of young adults shielded their face from the temperature coming from it.

Yaoyorozu and Jirou looked at the silhouette that was hiding inside the vortex as the flames died down and out came a young man that was their age that had the blue U.A gym uniform, a belt wrapped around him with some pouches on the side, a green bandana, and a green cloth mask covering the lower half of his face. They also saw his green curly hair and his Emerald-Green eyes that showed care the moment they landed on them before shifting to concern.

'Midoriya...' Jirou thought as she began to feel a teardrop run down her cheek as her green-haired friend showed up once again on her time of need, when no one else did.

Yaoyorozu has many emotions running through her as she saw the appearance of their green-haired friend. When everything looked as though it was gloom and hopeless, he showed up in their time of need, she didn't know how to feel at the moment as she remain motionless.

"Heheh... Ah you guys are so screwed now!" Kaminari said, falling once more but now having slipped into unconsciousness.

"Jirou... Yaoyorozu... Kaminari..." Midoriya said as he observed the conditions of his classmates. All three of them were in a rought state with Kaminari looking to have taken the worst of the beating. Jirou had bruises and tears running down her face and Yaoyorozu who had blood running down the side of her head and looked shocked and relieved as he saw her eyes have a gleam to them as she was trying to hold everything back. As he looked at them, it suddenly made him realize why the Landslide vision happened, it was only showing him the environment but not the sound around it, the zone was closer than the entrance so he could at least have caught Jirou's yell from there, meaning that had he not decided to have gone back then...

"YOU! I remember you... You were the cunt that sent me to jail!" Kuroi yelled.

Izuku turned to the source of the voice and manage to recognize them not only by their voice but also they had the same tattoo he saw all those months ago when he first saved Jirou. This was the bastard that attacked her back then and now he was back. He felt different in that moment, he felt angry, no scratch that, it felt similar to anger but far more intense, like he couldn't describe it. All that he wanted at the moment was to make sure that the people who were responsible for hurting them would pay and he was going to be sure that they would't hurt anyone again. The greenette clenched his fists tightly as he turned slowly around and looked at the group of villains and, in a very calm voice, he began to question them. "Were you the ones that hurt them?" The greenette said as the mob of villains began to feel a terrible presence coming from the green haired young man. They swear they felt the temperature around them drop considerably as many of them could see their breaths.

"Heh, guilty as charged, mate. Now what are you going to do bout it, huh? I seen what you are capable of doing from our little scuffle many months ago so I won't be tricked like before. Besides you're outnumbered right now so either bugger off or I will 'kindly' repay you for that night." Kuroi said.

Izuku summoned his kunai as orange flames began to flow from his hand as a chain and a Kunai to form and hit the ground with a clank.

"Here's my deal... you and your group surrender and drop you weapons right now without resistance or... each and every last one of you will experience true Hell..." Izuku warned as the chain began to glow orange bright with flames coming out of it. Some of the villains began to take a step back as they saw the chain ignite in flame as that same aura they were feeling from the greenette was getting more intense as if their instincts were telling them to surrender or run away.

"Uhhh... boss! I don't think this is such a good idea." The villain with Yaoyorozu's staff said.

Kuroi chuckled as he looked at the villain, "You call yourself a Black Dragon. Go and kill the bastard before I do you in!" Kuroi yelled as he pushed the villain as he turned towards the other villains.

"ALL OF Y'ALL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU BLOODY CUNTS, GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT!" Kuroi said as it seemed to have motivated his mob of villains as they looked determined to kill the greenette who grabbed tightly onto the metal chain with his kunai.

Silence filled the zone before a yell was heard from both sides.

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Both the mob of villains and the greenette yelled as both charged at one another.

"MIDORIYA!"

"GREEN!"

Both Yaoyorozu and Jirou yelled as they saw their green haired friend dash towards the group of villains. Kuroi was at the head of the mob as he grabbed some dirt on the ground and throw it at the greenette. Izuku managed to wisen up from their last encounter as rather than run into the thrown dirt, he threw his spear into Kuroi's leg, impaling his thigh before yanking him off his feet and throwing him against the rocky wall that was behind them. Reeling back his chain, Izuku came across two bulky villains who were reeling back their fists to try and stop the greenette, but Izuku ran up to them and jumped doing a split kick onto both of their jaws. A pop was heard as both kicks connected and the two thugs fell to the ground.

"HYAA!" The villain that had Yaoyorozu's staff swung at him horizontally.

Izuku ducked before the villain tried once more but was stopped by the greenette who blocked the attack with his gauntlet, then slammed his arm onto the villain's elbow holding onto the weapon which caused him to loosen their grip on the weapon. Izuku grabbed the staff as he slammed his elbow into the villain's face and he heard his nose break as they were pushed back. Staff in hand, he swung at the villains around him, slamming the staff in one villain's head before swinging to another and knocked both down. He swung at a third villain but he proved to be more resilient as they didn't go down in one hit. Izuku roundhouse kicked him and the thug spun to the ground. The next gangster tried to slash him downward with a sword but missed as the greenette side stepped. He swung the staff at the opening given in between his legs which caused them to buckle before he slammed the staff against their crotch. A crunch was heard before he slammed the staff on the villain's head, knocking them out and bending the staff too far for him to continue use.

His attacks seemed to make the rest much more careful approaching him. They took some steps back as they encircled the greenette from all directions. Midoriya summoned his chain in one hand and swung it around as he prepared to strike any of the foes. One of the villains tried to use his quirk on him which made their fingers into small scissors. Izuku swung his chain at the thug's face and a loud clank and smack was heard from the villain's mouth as blood and teeth fell out of the his mouth. Another gangster tried to run up to him and swung an axe at him. Izuku swung his chain downward, hooking it onto his right foot before throwing it at a high speed onto the villain as it smashed into the side of their head, causing them to fall down in pain.

Kuroi began to recover and notice that the greenette was making short work of his gang and he realized that they may need to use their ace sooner than expected. He whistled out and the underlings to stopped and stepped back from the greenette.

Izuku remained still with caution, his chain in hand as he was rather confused at the current change as he looked at Kuroi. "So you decided to give it up?" he asked before he heard a laugh come from Kuroi.

"The Black Dragons don't give, we take. Right now, I just signalled a back-up call." Kuroi said.

This confused Izuku at what he meant before he saw the ground explode. He shielded his eyes from the cloud of dirt.

"MIDORIYA!"

Izuku heard Jirou and Yaoyorozu yell at him as he opened his eyes and was soon eye to eye with a pair of metal blades aimed right at him. Using Flame-Port, he teleported himself away from the blades, just barely dodging them. He landed a few meters away from where he stood as he looked at the cloud of dirt that was dissipating.

"Midoriya! Are you ok?!" Yaoyorozu yelled.

"Yeah." he grunted

"Call me impressed, Earthrealmer, you were able to dodge." The group of classmates heard as they saw standing next to Kuroi was a male Tarkatan stood there with their bladed arms having stabbed at the spot where Izuku once stood.

"How?! Were they hiding under the dirt this whole time?!" Jirou said as she was surprised that not only did the Tarkatan hide underneath the ground for a large extended of time but that she wasn't even able to pick up on them during their time in the zone.

"They're Tarkatans, a race of warriors. They know how to fight to where they get the advantage." Midoriya said as he picked himself up from the ground before looking at the Tarkatan.

"Impressive, at least one Earthrealmer knows to respect the Tarkatan race." The Tarkatan said as Izuku looked at him with confusion.

"I don't get it, why are the Tarkatans siding with the Villains? I thought Earthrealm and Outworld were allies." Midoriya said as the two girls heard the greenette as they raised eyebrows at his statement.

'Earthrealm? Outworld? What is he talking about?' Both girl questioned.

"Naive boy... Outworld's Kahn cut ties with this realm centuries ago. We bided our time for the right moment and that man in a suit made an offer to our Kahn for our services." The Tarkatan said as the greenette just looked lost and confused at the Tarkatan's statement.

'The realms had cut ties? Who is this 'Kahn' and man in suit he is talking about?' Izuku thought before he was brought out of his thoughts by Kuroi.

"As you see 'Hero', this fight isn't a fair one for you. Surrounded, outnumbered, and a Tarkatan ready to devour your corpse. I suggest you give up now and we'll make your death a quick one and we'll move on to our fun with the girls, unless you want them and sparky over there to die by cannibalism." Kuroi said

Izuku gritted his teeth as he looked behind towards his friends as he saw their worried looks. He didn't even need time to think of his response as he began to summon kunais in each hand which surprised the villains.

"Ohhhh, so the runt thinks he's tough in wanting to take all of us." Kuroi said as Izuku got into his stance.

"GREEN DON'T! YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Jirou yelled, her worry for her green haired friend was beyond inmesurable as the situation escalates.

"If I don't, then we all will! Damned if I don't, damned if I do. At least if I fail I will have walked the path of the Hero I wish to be and will be able meet my ancestors with my head held high! I promised you all that I wouldn't let any of you die so long as I drew breath!" the Lin Kuei trainee swore to them.

Jirou tried to argue back but lost her voice in her throat as she could only watch from the sidelines with Yaoyorozu who she could see was barely keeping herself together.

"Brave of you, Earthrealmer, but foolish. However, I'll grant you a warriors death." The Tarkatan said as he charged towards Midoriya with the rest of the villains following suit as well. Midoriya took a deep breath before releasing it as he used Flame-Port to teleport himself right infront of Kuroi as he delivered a right hook to his face, reminiscent of their first encounter.

This stunned Kuroi for a brief moment before he swung back with one of his knives. The greenette countered with his kunais as he sliced into both of Kuroi's arms. The Black Dragon leader released a shout of pain when Izuku elbowed the side of his head before throwing him over his shoulder and into the mob of villains.

A villain ran up as Izuku threw a punch but was dodged as the villain landed some blows against the greenette. He blocked some of the blows before delivering his own series of punches onto the thug's head before kicking his knee. A snap was heard as the thug fell to the ground screaming. Another villain was attempted to shank him with a dagger. Izuku barely dodged as he took hold of his wrist and got them to drop the weapon and bent them backwards with their head in a lock. While Izuku was doing this another villain attacked him but several kicks stopped him. After slamming against the thug's chest with his foot as Izuku elbowed the villain he was holding.

"GUARRGG!" Midoriya heard from his side as he then saw the Tarkatan lunge at him which managed to catch him off guard as he was tackled to the ground, causing him to drop both kunai, and the Tarkatan aimed its two blades right at the greenettes skull.

"MIDORIYA!"

"GREEN!"

Both Jirou and Yaoyorozu yelled as Midoriya moved his head as far as he could from the blades which thankfully managed to only slash part of his cheek as he grabbed the Tarkatans head and deliver several elbow strikes onto him in an attempt to knock him out. It was working for a bit before the Tarkatan managed to loosen his blades, grab onto the greenettes arm and bit down onto his forearm as the Tarkatans teeth sank down with blood coming out.

"AAAARRRGGHH!" Midoriya yelled as he could feel the Tarkatans teeth biting through his arm. He repeated several strikes onto the Tarkatans head but that only resulted with its teeth sinking themselves even further into his arm as more blood continued to come out of his arm. Gritting his teeth, the greenette used Cryomancy on his arm as it began to emit a white mist along with his arm turning into a white-blue color that began to form shards of Ice around which seem to be working as the Tarkatans mouth began to be stuck frozen onto the greenettes forearm. Using that opening he struck the Tarkatan in the mouth with all his strength which managed to shatter the Tarkatans teeth but not before it managed to rip off a chunk of Midoriya's flesh along with him as veins and muscle was being shown as the greenette head butted the Tarkatan with all his might which seemed to get the job done in pushing him off of him.

Jirou and Yaoyorozu felt a sickening feeling in their stomach as they saw the Tarkatan bite a piece of Midoriyas arm off as they saw blood gushing out of the wound. They felt dread in seeing that as the thought of seeing their green haired friend lose to the Tarkatan and consequently be eaten alive with the history books as their reference making them hope that Midoriya survives this encounter. Midoriya was about to reach for both of his kunai but before he could, he was dragged by his feet onto the mob of villains as he was grabbed by both arms and legs.

"HURRY AND GUT THE FUCKER!" A villain yelled as the greenette saw several villains either about to swing their knives, axes, or activating their quirks to end his life. Thinking quickly, he concentrated Cryomancy onto himself as his body began to glow a blue translucent color and he began to be covered in ice. The villains swung their weapons onto the downed greenette but everyone who made contact were encased in ice. Izuku came out of his ice before a blue light began to emanate from his left palm before slamming it creating an Ice Burst, causing the mob of villains surrounding him to be pushed back with many of them being hit with shards. Izuku was gasping at the amount he was exerting from himself as his arm hadn't fully healed from that bite taken from the Tarkatan. He was slowly but steadily regaining his balance.

"GYAAA!" Izuku heard to his side but before he could notice it, he felt something wooden and hard hit him across his face which cause him to lose his balance as he fell to the ground.

Using that moment of weakness, the thugs began to gang up on the greenette with them all either stomping, punching, or in some of them slashing at the greenette.

"No..." Jirou said in a low voice as she was seeing her green haired friend being utterly ganged up and beaten as she could see that despite there still being a crowd of villains, there wasn't as many as before with maybe only six left.

Yaoyorozu was in a similar state as she was seeing Izuku fighting alone against the group and as she saw him getting beaten down with everything they had, it made the ravenette feel a heavy weight drop in her stomach as she watch the scene unfold. She remained motionless as she felt her eyes stinging the longer she watch and before long she saw Kuroi join the mob as he pulled out one of his daggers and repeatedly stabbed her green haired friend in the back.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGG!" The greenette yelled from the pain as in that moment, Yaoyorozu yelled out.

"MIDORIYA!!!"

Back in the mass of people, Midoriya was trying to get himself up but was repeatedly kicked, punched, and he swears he felt a knife repeatedly be buried on his shoulder over and over again. He then heard Yaoyorozu scream out to him as he opened his eyes to see the ravenette and the punk girl looking at him, they were calling for him, he was their only defense left against these villains. Then in a moment of rage and adrenaline, Izuku felt an increase in heat as Flames began to wrap around him, but rather than bursting out it swirled around him almost as if a second layer of armor. Izuku caught one of the villains' legs before taking on every punch and kick that was being put on him as he began to get up.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Izuku yelled before pushing the mob back with the thug he grabbed before finally getting some room to breathe. He grabbed both of his kunai from the ground. That small moment of breath didn't last long as one of the gangsters instantly went to right hook him which managed to hit him but the greenette grabbed the villain's arm tightly. He delivered several blows onto the villain in the face over and over again before driving his Kunai onto the villains arm, dragging it downward as a huge gash was opened with spraying out of the open wound as muscle and veins were showing before they collapse on the ground, screaming in pain and clutching their arm.

One villain swung a sledgehammer at him, but the greenette side stepped. As the hammer hit the ground, Izuku slashed the thug's arms, then chest, then back, then legs. Blood erupted from the cuts before Izuku roundhoused the back of the thug's head. Another villain kicked at him, but the greenette grabbed their leg before slamming his elbow onto their knee, releasing them, grabbing their head and slamming them against his knee, breaking their nose before the greenette punched the villain in the throat. Kuroi and the Tarkatan seemed to have gotten their act together as they saw Izuku taking out the last of the underlings without issue. What surprise them was how the green haired young man was injuring the villains without much care of the blood, bones, and screams that were heard throughout the battle.

Jirou saw in amazement and slight fear that Izuku got his second wind as he was managing to clean up the last of the villains which was mirrored by Yaoyorozu. However, they could tell that something inside Izuku had changed as he was brutally incapacitating the villains, it made them worry for the greenette and what this whole fight was doing to him.

Izuku was taking out the last of the villains when he saw both the Tarkatan, who was missing most of their teeth due to the greenette's recent attacks and Kuroi, who was bleeding from his arms. Izuku shifted his attention to them as Kuroi was the first to launch an attack. Midoriya was prepared to strike back. He knew that Kuroi didn't fight fair so he waited for any dirt to be thrown so that he could subdue him, but at last minute he threw one of his daggers at Izuku who dodged preemptively, but then felt his vision go completely blank as he was stunned by a blinding light from Kuroi's palms.

'CRAP! FORGOT HE COULD DO THAT!' The greenette thought as he felt someone punching him in the face before being grabbed by the front of his shirt. He then felt his chest being stabbed three separate times before being lifted up by his throat and then strangled as he felt his airway being closed up and then being hit in the face where upon his nose broke on contact. He fell to the ground but lifted himself back up as his vision cleared up. Though he wouldn't get much chance to analyze the situation as he saw both the Tarkatan and Kuroi rush. The greenette ducked under the Tarkatan's blade as he elbow him in the abdomen, he then kneed Kuroi as well before blocking a slash that was aimed at his head. He summoned his swords as he put the edge of the two blades onto one of the Tarkatan's arm and leg and then slash horizontally. It left a deep gash in his arm before thrusting both swords into his palms, pinning them to the ground before using his Spear to secure him with the chain.

Kuroi thrusted a kick at him which Izuku was able to dodge as he grab the thug's leg. Elbowing his knee until a snap was heard, he used both kunai and buried them onto his collarbone. Izuku then formed an Ice Dagger as he tried to incapacitate Kuroi, but the coward proved quite slippery as he continuously dodged the attacks. However, that didn't last long as Izuku stabbed him with one of the Ice Daggers in the abdomen, causing him to double over in pain. This gave him the opening to slam Kuroi's head with the Ice Dagger. This broke the Ice weapons as fragments of the Ice Dagger slashed Kuroi's right eye and blood flew out of the wound and his scream of agony was heard.

Izuku then tackled him onto the ground as he went on to strike the injured eye over and over again as more blood came flying from the wound. The greenette wanted him to pay, no, to suffer for what he had done, what he made his classmates go through, what they would have done to Jirou and Yaoyorozu. He will make him suffer, even if it's just for a bit. However, before he could continue, Izuku saw a thug with a machete run to him and began to slice frantically at him before catching his wrists in his grip. However, as Izuku was fighting against the machete wielding villain, two of the underlings managed to make their way towards Jirou and Yaoyorozu.

"MIDORIYA!" Both girls yelled.

Midoriya looked and saw that the villains were pulling the two girls away by their hair, both girls trying to pry themselves free. Jirou trying to jab the villain's arm and Yaoyorozu trying to form a weapon but the two girls either kicked or punched at the villains.

'DAMN IT!' Izuku thought as he twisted the villains wrist. An audible pop was heard, causing them to scream in pain. He then kicked them in their knee, making them fall to one knee as the greenette summoned his Kunai. He took hold of the weapon, stabbed the villain in the thigh as they released an agonizing scream as the Hero-In-Training then dragged the Kunai downward, slashing through the gangster's thigh as they fell to the floor with blood coming out of the wound. He shifted his focus onto the last two thugs as they were beginning to get on top of the girls. With his anger seeping more intensely at his want to protect the two girls, he twisted his body, and threw two of his Spears towards the thugs, piercing them.

"**GET OVER HERE!**" Izuku yelled as he pulled them off of the girls. he yanked back his Spears out of the villains as the ran up to them as they were beginning to get up. The greenette punted one of the villains' head with his foot, knocking out some of the his teeth. They spat some blood out but the kick didn't render them unconscious. The other villain ran at him with one of the axes. Just as he was about to hack at the greenette, Izuku dodged as he grabbed the thug's arm, throwing them over his shoulder as he pulled at the villains arm. A pop was heard as they yelled in pain before being silenced with Izuku stomping them in the head. The final underling appeared to have recovered enough to use the rocky wall next to them to keep themselves standing before running towards the greenette, throwing a series of punches. This was in vain as Izuku caught each punch before grabbing him by the arm, kneeing them in the abdomen before slamming their head against the rocky wall. Some debris fell from the vibration before landing on his head several times in the process as the villain slid down the wall as his blood marked every spot.

At long last, the fight was over, the greenette was taking deep breaths after the fight as he looked at the various foes that were unconscious. Blood was coloring the rocky environment and the greenette as his clothes were slashed and with blood from not only the villains but him as well. Izuku didn't regret his actions, doing so to protect his friends and at this point that was all that mattered to him. The greenette was breathing heavily, no small part from his grueling fight, but something he notice was that the embers were dancing around his body. They weren't flowing from him like a wild Fire but rather they appeared controlled and warm to the touch. He clenched his hands a few times as the embers began to fade out and, along with it, the power he had as he began to question this strength.

"W-wait... did I manage to control it?" Midoriya questioned aloud as his body slowly began to register the pain from the fight. Even though he could tolerate it, his healing was taking its time, making sure to heal the beating he had before he could return to full strength. He returned his attention back towards the trio that he was here for, a slight limp showed as he walked to them but was barely noticeable. He knelt next to the electric blonde to check his condition, he pressed two fingers against his neck and, thankfully, felt a steady pulse. He turned towards the girls, he could see the scared look on their faces as he responded with the most calm tone he could muster at the moment.

"Jirou, Yaoyorozu, it's over, everything is ok now." Izuku said but didn't get a response from them. He tried once more, this time trying to inform them about the situation, he moved his mask down and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Iida went to get help, he should be back soon. Everything will be-" Izuku couldn't finish as a sudden weight slam against him and then he felt something wrap around him rather tightly. He looked down and was met with purple locks of hair. Jirou had her head nuzzled against his chest as she was trembling in his hold and he began to feel his shirt getting damp by the second. As he looked up he saw Yaoyorozu remain rather quiet and unmoving, not showing much emotion, but he could see that she was trying with everything in her being not to break down.

"Izuku... you came... I thought... we thought that no one would come... they almost... they almost..." Jirou managed to say through her sobs. It pained him to see the punk girl in such a state. His blood boiled at the idea that those villains attempting to force themselves on his friends. He wrapped his arms around her with one hand caressing the back of her head and the other rubbing small circles on her back and talking to her in a calming voice.

"Shhhh...there, there, it's over now. They won't hurt you Kyouka, no one will. No one will lay a finder on either of you, not as long as I'm still here." he gave her words of assurance as the punk girl blushed at his words. Thankfully he couldn't see due to her burying her head in his blood soaked chest. After hearing his words, Jirou relaxed in his embraced, feeling comfortable and oddly safe in his grasp as she felt a warm and fuzzy feeling grow throughout her the longer she remained in his hold.

Yaoyorozu was also blushing from his words, that he would protect them from the dangers they were in. While he could mean it in a friendly way, the ravenette felt her chest feel a feelings similar to Jirou's at his words.

Jirou's sobbing had quieted down as she managed to separate from the greenettes hold.

Izuku looked at her amethyst eyes, which they were red and puffy. There were streaks of tears on her face that smeared the small red triangles on her cheeks as he saw her hiccuping softly.

"Better?" He asked.

"Hai... Arigatou." Jirou said as she looked away from the greenette, already missing the warmth from his close contact.

Izuku turned his attention towards Yaoyorozu. He approached the ravenette and knelt at an eye level to her. "Are you ok Yaoyorozu?" he asked her but didn't get an immediate response as she was still recovering from the current of events she experienced.

She only gave him an nod as a response. She felt a warm hand press against the side of her face as she saw the greenette with a look of concern in his face.

"Your bleeding." He stated.

The ravenette just took notice, though before she could say anything she saw him take off his bandana, applied a small bit of Ice on it, and began to fix it around her head.

"I know you can create something for that wound, but it's better that you don't strain yourself at the moment, Yaoyorozu." Izuke instructed as he finished tying the bandana on her head.

The ravenette only responded with a simple nod.

At this point, the greenette could tell that Yaoyorozu wasn't entirely there and he wanted to help his friend in any way he can and so he approached the ravenette once more before wrapping his arms around her in a hug which surprised her.

"W-What are you doing?!" Yaoyorozu said as her face began to turn red from the hug.

"You look like you need it. It's ok to let it all out Momo." Izuku advised as he was being honest with his response. She did need a hug and he was going to help her the best way he can. After hesitating a few moments, he felt her put her arms around him and nuzzle her head against the crook of his neck. She relished in the comforting feeling she was getting from the close contact with the greenette. She felt a sense of warmth and protection that she hasn't experience since their last encounter and, in that moment, being held by him was all she wanted right now, to just remain in his hold and feel as though nothing can happen to them. However, their moment was broken when they heard the groan of pain coming from Kuroi just a few meters away from them. The greenette's eyes hardened before he turned towards the ravenette and the punk girl.

"Give me a second. I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Izuku said as he got himself up before lightly limping his way towards Kuroi.

"Midoriya, you are getting dangerously close to your limit, any more and your condition could become critical." Liang warned.

"Liang is right, Izuku. Finish this fight, get your friends and leave." Hanzo said as Midoriya silently agreed. Izuku tood over Kuroi as a blue-white glow began to swirl over the greenettes right hand to form an Ice Ball.

"There, it's over now." Midoriya said as he heard a chuckle come from Kuroi, which only irritated the greenette at this point.

"What's so funny?" The greenette asked.

"Such heroic nonsense ***Cough*** Thinking that throwing me back in jail will give you a happy ending. It ain't how this business work." Kuroi said.

"What are you getting at?"

"You'll know soon enough. This path that you're walking, that trying to defend others, there will be nothing but bloodshed when you fight. Your clans' histories are bathed in blood boy, don't think I don't know about you and your cursed clan with that headband of yours. Should of been wiped out when it happened." Kuroi said.

Izuku glared at the downed villain as he tried to keep himself calm from turning the Ice Ball into an Ice shard and making him suffer more. He held back the temptation as he knew it was his quirks' influence working on him.

"Don't you dare talk about my clans that way. I will make sure that anyone who dares attack or threaten my clans will suffer." Midoriya said as he prepared to throw the Ice Ball.

"Heh, then what will you do if it was one of your own clans that tried to exterminate the other, huh?"

"What?!" Izuku asked but was interrupted when he heard the sound of chains being broken. As he turned around, he lost his focus and his Ice Ball dissipated. He saw the Tarkatan lunging towards his classmates and, from the trajectory, he was aiming for Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu, like Jirou, was listening to the conversation between Izuku and Kuroi and now all of the sudden, the Tarkatan had moved and jumped towards them with his blades extended out. They could see that he was aiming straight for Yaoyorozu's heart. She didn't have much time to process the situation as she remained rooted to her spot. She knew what was coming but like a deer staring at headlights, she couldn't move. All she could do was just close her eyes and wait for the impaling of the blades.

***SHANK***

The attack hit her, she didn't feel cold steel piercing her flesh or the feeling of her internal organs being ruptured by the blades, she felt nothing. The only thing she felt was the splashing of a liquid substance landing on her face and chest.

"Yaoyorozu... are you... safe..." She heard as she opened her eyes to see Izuku standing infront of her with a pained smile on his face and a trail of blood running from the corner of his lip along with two metal blades sticking from his abdomen that were coated in blood, his blood as it began to pool at his feet. Yaoyorozu could only stare in shock at seeing her friend, despite his condition, still throw himself to protect her from certain death.

"W-why?..." Yaoyorozu asked quietly but enough for the greenette to hear as he struggled to keep his smile up as he looked at her.

"I... promised... you and Jirou... that I wouldn't... let anything happen... to you two..." he finished saying as her heart felt a sharp pang from his words and his actions proved his point. The ravenette felt her eyes begin to sting as her tears finally fell and roll down her cheeks after trying to hold them in for so long. She felt a heavy weight fall inside her along with he chest feeling a pang at the sight of Izuku giving his life to protect her. She didn't like it, she didn't like seeing him get any more hurt than he already has. She didn't want him to be hurt because of her... she didn't want him to die because of her.

Midoriya was, for lack of a better word, in quite a lot of pain as he could very much feel his healing was going at a snail's pace as he has reached his limit. Pain was something he was accustomed, but this was getting near the top of his most painful experiences, third only to getting his face blown up by Bakugo and then getting punched below the belt by Bakugo. However, it started to get worse as he began to feel himself being lifted from the ground, the blades digging further into his torso. He grabbed onto the blades to ensure it didn't slide through him completely but he could still feel himself slowly sliding down the dual blades of the Tarkatan.

"Earthrealmer, you have made for a fine prey to hunt. Your skin will make a magnificent leather for me to wear as a trophy." The Tarkatan said.

It was as if something snapped in Yaoyorozu, she looked at her green haired friend then onto his attacker. She didn't know how or why but she felt like primal instinct to rip and tear into the Tarkatan that was about to devour, then prance around the corpse of her friend. She grit her teeth, her eyes began to shift subtly in color from Onix color to a orange Vibrant color emitted and her hands began to dimly show a bright hot pink with a royal blue colors flowing through it as she appeared ready to lunge at the Tarkatan and tear him apart for what it had done until there was nothing left.

However, before she could do anything, a loud bang was heard throughout the zone as Midoriya felt something squishy land on his hair along with a ringing going off in his ear. He then felt the blades retracting out of his body as he began to fall down but was caught by Yaoyorozu. She held on tightly to him with his head near her heart, which the greenette notice was beating rather fast but at a rhythmic tempo that seemed to soothe him from all of his thinking at the moment as she brought the two down to the ground.

"I got you... I got you, Izuku." he heard Yaoyorozu say as he felt a few droplets fall on him and he saw the tears coming from her.

The greenette turned to look at the Tarkatan and saw a massive hole right where his eye was as blood was gushing out of the wound before he collapsed to his knees, falling onto his side.

Behind the Tarkatan they saw an individual pointing a gun, a revolver from the looks of it, where the Tarkatan once stood. He had maroon cowboy boots, black jeans, dark red gun holsters around their waist, a red rifle on his back, a black leather jacket that had red highlights throughout the top and arms, black leather gloves, a red and black poncho that hung around his left shoulder. A black and red face mask that covered the lower half of their face, and a brown cowboy hat. He proceeded to step closer towards them before stopping right next to the body of the Tarkatan. The trio of young adults saw the Tarkatan look directly at them with its one remaining eye and uttering his final words.

"...Two... successors... to the throne..." he said before the cowboy looking individual cocked his revolver once more and shot again and again and again with each shot causing blood to fly out of the body and creating more holes in the body of the Tarkatan. He stopped shooting as he turned his attention towards them.

"Well, seems y'all managed to handle yourselves rather well."

**Thats the wrap hope that you were able to enjoy this chapter and if you have anything to say then leave a review, favorite, or follow and until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11, signing out.**


	16. The Gunslinger

**I would like to once again thank ** _ Anime Insaniac for Beta reading _

_ _

** _The following is a fan written story. My Hero Academia and Mortal Kombat are all own by their respective creators and distributors. Please support the official release._ **

Iida was running with all his strength to make it to the campus. He didn't like the idea of leaving his friends to fight for their lives while he ran to get help but with Midoriya's words of encouragement, he would be getting them the help needed to survive the invasion. He didn't know how much further he had left and he felt his engines burning up but he couldn't stop, he shouldn't waste a moment because he knew that his friends making it with their lives depended on him and his ability to run as fast as possible. He continued to push himself further and further, he had to make it to the campus, he had to save his friends, he had to get them the help...

"I WILL SAVE MY FRIENDS!" Iida shouted to himself in encouragement as he then felt a sudden pulse inside him. He felt the air pushing against him even harder. Not only that but his engines weren't burning as they did before and he could swear that the environment was moving much quicker than it did along with feeling his heart beating faster than ever before. Though to him, it was not an uncomfortable feeling but rather it just felt natural, the speed that his heart was going at. What he also saw was that there was a kind of blue wavelength that was traveling alongside him, bending all around him and following his every move.

'What the?...' Iida thought to himself as he saw the blue waves and the world around him zip by in an instant. He was used to seeing the world pass by him due to his quirk but this level of speed and momentum, it was surreal. However, before he could question it even further he saw the U.A gate come into view and instantly tried to stop himself but accidentally caused himself to trip as he tumbled through the gate towards the entrance of the university whereupon he crashed to a halt. Dazed, confused, and hurting all over for a few moments before he looked up at where he was and came into the view with four of the U.A staff. Present Mic, Midnight, Principle Nezu, and All Might looked rather confused at the young man.

**"Young Iida, What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at U.S.J with the rest of the class?"** All Might asked.

The navy haired young man broke out of his stupor as he tried picking himself up and explaining himself.

"YOU ALL NEED TO COME! U.S.J. HAS BEEN BREACHED BY VILLAINS!"

**Back at U.S.J. (Mountain Zone)**

We return to a familiar sight. There were countless unconscious bodies sprawled around the rocky environment with blood decorating the once brown rocky environment. There were four young adults and a mysterious cowboy figure standing over a Tarkatan body as the cowboy looked back at the group of classmates.

"Well, seems y'all managed ta handle yourselves down right nicely." The guy commended.

Izuku summoned his Kunai in caution but saw the cowboy raise a hand up to them.

"Easy there. I ain't here ta cause y'all trouble." He said holstering his revolver.

Izuku struggled in Yaoyorozu's tight hold on him, though in his condition, he barely had much strength to fight against her grip as the ravenette looked at the newcomer.

"Sorry, but considering everything that has happened today, forgive us if we're hesitant to trust someone who suddenly shows up." Yaoyorozu said as they heard a hmph from the cowboy.

"Least you ain't foolish enough ta trust a stranger." The cowboy said.

Yaoyorozu tightened her hold on Izuku as she was petting his head to calm him down from trying to waste more of his energy. She then look down to him and saw the holes where he was impaled by the Tarkatan. "Midoriya... your wounds... they aren't closing up!" She said, causing the punk girl to look over and realize that the holes were still present with blood continuing to flow out.

"Heh... I think I just about reached my limit... but it's ok I can still..." Midoriya said, trying to stand up but was being held down by Yaoyorozu as she and Jirou saw more blood sputter out from his movement.

"Midoriya, please rest for a moment. We need to close the wounds! Jirou, can you give me a hand!?" Momo said as she lowered the greenette's head on the ground and began to produce a first aid kit to try and help their friend.

The punk girl initiated the first rule in first aid and applied pressure to the greenette's abdomen to try and stop the blood flow but it proved to be for naught as Izuku continued to bleed. "Yaoyorozu, the bleeding isn't stopping!" Jirou said with worry.

The ravenette looked pensive for a few moments before her forearm began to glow and out of it came more gauze.

Izuku saw Yaoyorozu appear visibly strained somewhat due to her injuries from before as he tried to get up to stop her but was held down by the punk girl.

"Green, stay down!" Jirou said.

"But I have to... protect you two..." he said weakly before Yaoyorozu continued as she tried getting the supplies for the wounds though with shaky hands.

"You won't be protecting anyone if you don't let us help you! Please..." The ravenette pleaded, wanting him to think of himself for once so that he may get his strength back. But she knew how he instinctively threw himself to save her without a second thought, she knew he would oppose it. However before he could give a response, they heard the cowboy release a cough.

"Seems that you got your hands full at the moment, so I'll just mosey on outta yer hair." The cowboy said as he began to walk away from the trio of young adults who couldn't get a read on this guy.

For Jirou, she looked at the stranger before looking back at her green-haired friend and then to the wounds that were not closing up. She had an idea, one that they should not be making but considering their situation and the limitations that their current location had for them, they needed what little help they could receive. "W-wait!" The punk girl yelled, causing the cowboy to stop and turn to face the punk girl.

"What do ya want?"

"Our friend, he's losing too much blood and his healing isn't closing the wounds, I know you're a stranger to us, but can you help us?" Jirou asked. While it wasn't the best decision to be asking a stranger during a Villain invasion for help, she just wanted her friend to live another day and she wasn't in any position to be selective of the help. Upon giving her question they saw the cowboy put his hands on his sides.

"I take it back, you are stupid enough ta trust a stranger." he said.

"CAN YOU?!" Jirou back with desperation in her tone, they were running out of precious time as the cowboy replied uninterested.

"Look, that ain't ma business here. Your friend just so happened to be next ta one of ma contracts. It was just a coincidence that he was saved by ma shot." he said.

This irked the girls, hearing that him saving their friend was just pure accident as Yaoyorozu put her supplies down and began walking away from the greenette, confusing him as he asked tiredly.

"Yaoyorozu? What are you doing?" Izuku asked.

The ravenette didn't give him a response as Jirou continued to apply pressure on the wounds while Yaoyorozu confronted the cowboy.

"Your business became ours when my friend got hurt. You said that the Tarkatan was one of your contracts so you know what's happening here. So unless you start by helping and explaining to us..." Momo said as she began to create another staff from her arm as a pink glow illuminated before taking her stance with the weapon facing the intruder. "Then you're just another Villain to us." Yaoyorozu finished with an agressive tone.

This caused Izuku to realize what she intends to do, she wanted to challenge the cowboy as he tried to stand up and get her to stand down but was being held by Jirou in a tight grip. And considering his current condition, he couldn't putting up much of a fight.

"Izuku, please, Yaomomo has this." Jirou said putting pressure on the his wounds.

He tried to protest but exhaustion was taking its toll on him. He wanted to stop them and not let the ravenette get in a fight that he should be fighting.

"Izuku, trust your friend on this." Hanzo said in a serious tone.

'But Grandmaster-"

"Trust us on this Midoriya. Your friend is more capable than she appears, all of them are." Liang said.

This caused the greenette to raise a brow.

'What do you mean?'

"We'll explain soon, just know your friend won't be getting hurt and focus on conserving your energy, what we said about your injuries getting critical was no laughing matter so let yourself rest for as long as possible." Hanzo answered cryptically.

While the apprentice wanted to argue, he decided to take his masters' word. Considering how many times they have been correct on matters, he decided to stand down and try to replenish his energy as he saw Yaoyorozu keeping her sight on the cowboy who just hooked his thumbs on the sides of his belt before answering.

"Hey now, only tryin' ta be friendly." he said as one of the villains, the one that Izuku had slashed their leg with his Kunai began to regain consciousness. He was quickly put down with a shot in the head by the cowboy as a loud bang rang through the zone, causings the trio to look at him in surprise.

"W-why did you have to kill him?" Jirou asked clutching the greenette as Yaoyorozu aimed her weapon towards the cowboy.

Spinning his revolver around he admitted, "Just 'nother part of ma business."

This shocked and unsettled them to see how the gunslinger could brush off something like killing someone without hesitation, showing them that this wasn't his first time.

"A-At the very least put away your weapons." Yaoyorozu said as she held the staff against the guy.

He tipped his hat up with his revolver, showing his dark-colored eyes. "Sorry, but this cowpoke don't take no orders from women." he denied her.

The ravenette pointed the staff closer towards the cowboy as Jirou whispered to the greenette's ear.

"Ok, I know he just saved us but he's already pissing me off." The punk girl said as the cowboy was being rather uncooperative with them.

Momo pointed her staff at the cowboy.

"Unless you want to be subdued right now, I suggest you do as I say and put away your weapons!" The ravenette said with a serious tone before hearing a chuckle from him.

"Or what will happen? You kickin' ma ass with a staff? Trust me, Sugar Plum, I've fought thing's deadlier than that toothpick." The cowboy gave more than a bit of attitude.

This was angering the ravenette as her level of annoyance was beginning to get to a high point. She was getting an urge to just finish the talking and take down the mysterious figure for not cooperating and making sure that they are out completely like the Tarkatan. Then, at that moment, Yaoyorozu shook her head lightly as she was wondering where that thought came from as she looked back at the cowboy with the same serious look that she had before.

Silence filled the air before a sigh was heard coming from the cowboy. "Alright, alright, if it makes ya feel better." the cowboy said spinning his revolver in hand before holstering them.

"Why the sudden change? Didn't you say that you 'don't take orders from women'?" Jirou snarked.

"Don't tempt me in takin' back the offer, missy." The cowboy warned.

Despite showing some form of cooperation, they still were uncertain about the individual.

"Ok, can you help our friend?" Yaoyorozu asked seriously as the cowboy released a sigh of annoyance before taking some steps forward.

"ANSWER ME!" She demanded.

The cowboy didn't stop as he began to reach into his pouch. "Simmer down, yer boyfriend's in critical condition, correct? I have somethin' ta help with his injuries." The cowboy explained.

Yaoyorozu blushed at the comment along with Jirou as both tried to push it down for the time being. They saw the cowboy pull out what turned out to be a small silver vial that had a button in one end with a small hole in the opposite end and a small windows on its side that showed a glowing blue sparkling substance.

Midoriya looked at the item when he then heard the voices of his Grandmasters.

"Wait?! That vial is..." Liang said.

"It appears to be, Liang, but the question is where and how?!" Hanzo said which confused the greenette.

'Grandmasters, what are you two talking about? Why is that vial so special?' The greenette asked.

"That vial is Jinsei, Midoriya!" Hanzo responded which the greenette cocked an eyebrow at.

'Jinsei?' their apprentice wondered with genuine curiosity.

"It's the life source of Earthrealm. Think of it like the blood that courses through it, it's what gives the realm life and it can not only be used to heal a person back to health if used on them but also cleanse their souls from the evil that they may have." Liang said.

"Not only that, but the Jinsei is heavily protected by the White Lotus, Izuku. There shouldn't have been any way for him to have gotten his hands on it without at least your friend Ojiro having told you about it." Hanzo said which got a look of surprise from Izuku as he looked at the cowboy who was currently twirling the very delicate Jinsei vial in his hand as he got closer but Yaoyorozu kept him at an edge with the end of her staff.

"Don't take another step, I swear!" She yelled as the cowboy looked at the ravenette while holding the vial on his hand.

"Relax. This is Jinsei." The cowboy said which confused the two girls.

"Jinsei? Haven't heard of that drug before?" Jirou said as she was uncertain about the individual injecting something that they didn't know of into their friend.

"This ain't some cheaply made or overpriced crap ya'd find in an alleyway. To keep it simple, it has healing properties that should be able to help with yer boyfriend's injuries." The cowboy said taking a few more steps but was again pushed back by Yaoyorozu and her staff as a sigh was heard from the cowboy.

"Listen, I ain't got all day, and clearly neither does he, do you want yer boyfriend-"

"H-he isn't my... boyfriend... and while you are cooperating now how do we know you aren't just going to trick us and give him something that will kill him?!" Yaoyorozu questioned as asking help from this stranger was just keeping her on the edge which was echoed by Jirou as she looked down at the injured Midoriya who was bleeding from his wounds from the Tarkatan.

"That's all up ta you, Sugar Plum. Trust me or not, it don't make much difference ta me but if ya want to save him then you will allow me ta give him the stuff." the gunslinger said as he extended his hand out with the vial of Jinsei.

Yaoyorozu looked at the glowing liquid and then back at the injured Izuku as she felt her heart tighten seeing him in such a critical state from protecting her. Gritting her teeth and after thinking for a brief moment, she released a sigh and lowered her weapon as she looked at the cowboy with a look of exhaustion and hopefulness.

"Please... just do what you can to save him..." Yaoyorozu said, letting her vulnerability show as she just wants her friend to live to see another day. The cowboy didn't give a response as he walked past the ravenette but not before looking at her for a few moments before going towards the punk girl, who was currently pressing her palms against Izuku's wounds as the cowboy knelt next to them with the vial in hand. He pressed a button on one end as a needle came from one of the other ends in the vial which worried Jirou, to say the least.

"Alright, I need ya ta hold him still." The cowboy said.

Yaoyorozu followed the directions with Jirou silently nodding as both grabbed onto the greenette's shoulders and arms tightly as the gunslinger put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and aimed the needle over the left side of his chest.

"Now, you will feel like Hell for a bit." The cowboy said as a groan was heard from the greenette.

"...tell me something I don't know..." Midoriya said in a strained tone.

"I can shoot a hummingbird fifty yards away." The cowboy said as the trio just stared at him at for the comment despite their situation.

"That... is kind of impressive." Jirou said as she and Yaoyorozu both tightened their hold on the greenette as the cowboy gripped the vial before...

***SHANK***

"AHHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled as the cowboy slammed the needle directly where his heart was as the green-haired young man spasmed out from the shock as the blue liquid began to flow directly into him.

The punk girl and ravenette struggled a bit to keep their green-haired friend down to be sure that nothing worse happened to him. Both girls didn't know if this was normal as Yaoyorozu turned towards the cowboy and gave him a glare that could kill but was being ignored by the cowboy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Yaoyorozu said as the cowboy responded.

"For the Jinsei ta work fast I had ta inject it inta his heart."

"SO YOU COULD'VE DONE IT WITHOUT JAMMING IT IN HIS FUCKING HEART?!" Jirou demanded angrily before the cowboy turned to face the duo as the greenette continued to struggle against them.

"Do you want your friend ta live er not?"

"Y-yes but-"

"Then let him endure the pain. If he can stand being impaled by a Tarkatan's blade, then he can survive takin' a needle inta him." The cowboy said as the vial slowly began to empty its contents and before long it showed to be empty. He then began to pull out the needle in which Izuku grunted as it was being pulled out causing him more pain.

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Jirou yelled at the cowboy who didn't stop and pulled out the needle completely as the vial looked to be empty. They soon saw a blue sparkling glow that was similar to the blue Jinsei cover the area of the stab wounds and chunk of flesh bitten out by the Tarkatan begin to close up though slowly as the bleeding managed to stop. The two girls saw in fascination as the healing was working rather quickly.

After a few moments, they saw both the holes in his abdomen and his forearm closing up but still leaving behind fleshy pink patches of new skin. At which point they saw Midoriya begin to ease some more before stopping. As they saw him stop moving, Jirou moved to put her head on his chest to listen to his heart and thankfully he was showing signs of life as his pulse seems to be stabilizing. This brought a sense of relief as she clutched him tightly. Yaoyorozu could only be happy to see that her friend was saved by this individual, whoever he was as they saw him stand up from the young adults.

"That should be about it, let him rest for a bit, ya said he had some healin' ability so it should be up and running in a few moments." The cowboy said as he began to once more walk away in silence before a wooden staff was slammed on the ground in front of him from the side to see it was the ravenette who blocked his path once more as he was getting more annoyed at the Onyx-eyed girl.

"What now?" The cowboy questioned with a sigh.

Yaoyorozu had her staff ready just in case as she prepared to interrogate the individual. "Before you go I have questions that need to be answered. You may have saved our friend but we still need to establish your reason for why you were here. Do you understand?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"If I respond, will you let me finish ma contract?" The cowboy asked as Yaoyorozu looked at him with business written all over her face.

"Depends on what your answers are. Now, who are you? What do you mean you were doing your contract? And what is your business here exactly?" Yaoyorozu shot questions at the individual who gave his response after a brief moment.

"Ma name is of no importance and ma background is ma concern alone." The cowboy said which just brought an irk of irritation from Yaoyorozu at the cowboy's uncooperativeness.

"However if ya must call me somethin' then call me Black, Erron Black." Black said which at least managed to give the young adults a name but not much.

"Ok, Black, what exactly is your purpose for being here? Are you a Hero or Villain?" Yaoyorozu said not taking her eyes away from the cowboy as she continued with her questions.

"I'm ain't no Villain. But I ain't some Hero either." Black responded but this still didn't clarify much for the trio.

"So what are you? A vigilante?" The ravenette asked.

"I don't have an allegiance ta tie me down Sugar Plum. You can say that I'm... adaptable..." Black responded.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Yaoyorozu asked tightening her hold on the staff.

"It means that for the right price I'll fight for yer side." Black said which just shot the trio's nerves high upon hearing his response.

"So you're a mercenary?" Jirou asked from the ground as the cowboy paced in place.

"That's one title I gained in ma travels. Others call me a gunslinger, a wanderer, a traveler, a traitor, and a fool. Though I like to see maself more of a Nomad. I go where ma trail takes me, livin' by ma own rules." Black said which managed to give the trio an idea that the individual just bounces sides on a whim if given the chance.

"So judging by the description I'm guessing you sided with the Villains because they paid you." Jirou said as she stepped in front of Midoriya in a defensive manner.

"Right on the bullseye. However, a better offer came to me just before this invasion where ma targets just so happen to side with the Villains." Black said as the group began to hear the grunts from Izuku as he began to wake up from his small rest which was met with enthusiasm from the two girls.

"Oh, thank goodness Midoriya, you're ok." Momo said.

"Green, how are you feeling?" Jirou questioned looking at the greenette who tried sitting up but still felt pain, sore and exhausted throughout his body.

"Tired but alive." Izuku said as he looked at the cowboy who was just watching the scene unfold with a sort of fascination.

"Well, good to see that ya haven't passed ta the land of the dead yet. Though I suggest you take it slow until yer wounds close up." Black advised.

The greenette looked down to see that the holes in his abdomen, though closing up, weren't completely healed so he should take a moment before straining himself. He looked back at the cowboy for a few moments as he couldn't help but feel as though he has seen the man before but can't recall where.

"Thanks by the way... So you came here with the Villains because your targets were with them as well?" Midoriya questioned from the ground to which Black would answer with a nod.

"And who exactly were your targets?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"The Black Dragons." Black said which brought a question to the punk girl.

"Hey, Kuroi mentioned something about the Black Dragons, what exactly are they? Some sort of gang?" Jirou asked as the ravenette eyes expanded in the realization of something.

"M-midoriya, were you able to freeze the Villain before you saved me?" Yaoyorozu asked as Jirou showed the same realization as Izuku himself answered with a slow shake of his head. All three would turn their head towards where the Black Dragon member last was and realized that there was nothing other than traces of water from Izuku's Ice Daggers and blood. This caused the greenette to growl in anger and slam his fist onto the ground.

"Damn it! He got away!" Izuku said in frustration, trying to stand up but was halted by Jirou and the cowboy.

"Hey hombre, forget the rat fer a bit. Ya still have the shishkabob holes in ya." Black said as Izuku could do nothing remain where he was, both angry and exhausted as the punk girl return to her question.

"So what exactly are the Black Dragons that required someone like you to go after them?" Jirou asked. Black looked at her for a bit before pulling out a small paper and opening it to reveal that it was a sort of wanted poster that had a symbol of a literal Black Dragon with the price of reward being quite hefty along with a very long description of crimes on the paper that, upon reading, just made them realize how extensive were their list of crimes.

"The Black Dragons are a gang of criminals that do activities that range from thievery and arms dealing, ta contract killings. Caused a lot of trouble during their rise three centuries ago with the Invasion being one of their most notable involvements as the supplier of arms." Black said, catching the attention of Yaoyorozu at the information.

"Wait if they were involved in that invasion then why aren't they mentioned in our history books over the event?" Yaoyorozu asked as a chuckle was heard from the cowboy.

"Not everythin' ya know about this realm can be found in a book Sugar Pl-."

"Ok first, my name is Yaoyorozu so use it along with Jirou's and Midoriya's. Second, what do you mean by the 'realm'? Third, don't call me Sugar Plum. Understand?" Yaoyorozu said in annoyance as she held her weapon at the cowboy who released a sigh at having to listen to orders, especially from this woman.

"As I was saying, Yaoyorozu, there are countless things that y'all may not know or ain't being told about this realm, either that information has been lost ta time or kept confidential. So keep an open mind about what you think you may know about the world and its people as you don't know who or what they are under their person." Black said as he looked at the greenette almost as if he knew of something that Midoriya didn't which both confused and concerned him as Black continued.

"As ta what I meant by realm, I mean this place that ya know as yer home. This realm is known as Earthrealm, where beings such as yerselves are its inhabitants while there are other realms exist outside of this one that are different when compared to yers such as the NetherRealm and Outworld." Black said.

"That sounds like a lot of Bullshit." Jirou said with a look that she wasn't convinced in what he was saying before they heard a chuckle from him.

"Believe what I say or not, don't make much difference ta me, however, there are many things that you don't know about this realm. What may be seen as the impossible here could be possible in another Realm and what is seen as a nightmare here can be seen as pleasure in another. This realm has been at peace for a good while but don't be surprised if ya begin to see things start changin' as time passes, because that is when secrets will begin to unravel and show what people truly are." Black cautioned to them.

His words brought intrigue to the two girls. If what he said was true in that history was being altered from the public knowledge, what exactly is the truth in these events.

The only one who wasn't surprised was the greenette who had an idea of what he meant as Lord Raiden and his forces were what managed to help push the invaders back. The thought that he needed to eventually confront the other descendants and tell them the truth about everything kept creeping upon him as a constant reminder of what he needs and has to do at some point, preferably sooner than later.

"Ma point is that the Black Dragons were dissolved some centuries ago due ta involvement of the Special Force and outside help but recently they've been makin' a revival with them agreeing with giving the League of Villains support by using this Invasion as their reveal to the world." Black said which the punk girl got curious about something.

"How exactly do you know this?" Jirou asked as the cowboy crossed his arms.

"Well, I was part of the Black Dragons." Black said which now brought more caution to the young adults which didn't go unnoticed by the cowboy. He raised his arms in caution. "Now before ya jump the gun on me, I ain't with these fools anymore. A better deal came ta me, especially considering how bad the Black Dragons were at doing business. I was tasked by ma contractor ta take care of the Black Dragons and the League of Villains and sabotage their 'Public Appearance' along the way." Black said.

"By killing them?" Yaoyorozu said as she didn't seem comfortable around the guy but for some odd reason, she felt an odd sense of familiarity from the gunslinger.

"They ain't able ta make claims if no one's left ta claim it." Black said.

Izuku listened to his words as he began to stand up but had a hand put on his shoulder by the punk girl to rest. While he didn't mind, he felt his energy had mostly recovered. So he placed a hand on top of hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Jirou, it's ok. I should be mostly healed." He said, and it was true while the holes in his abdomen were mostly closed and his arm was almost finished as well but still looked bright pink. Midoriya felt the punk girl tighten her hold for a bit before ultimately releasing him.

"Thank you." the apprentice said as he picked himself up and faced the cowboy.

"Black, if you don't mind me asking, were you the one responsible for killing all the Villains in the other zones?" Midoriya asked with a serious expression.

Both Yaoyorozu and Jirou were shocked not having heard of that bit of news from the greenette yet.

"Now what makes ya think that it was me who did it?" Black asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Because every time I went to the zones for my friends, every single Villain there was killed. You said that you were tasked with killing the Black Dragon members. That's why I'm asking, did you kill the Villains or not?" Midoriya said as silence filled the room before a chuckle was heard from the cowboy.

"Perceptive, but no, I ain't yer Huckleberry." Black said.

"Then who?" Midoriya asked.

"It was one of ma other partner's handy work that ya saw in the other zones."

"Wait?! Others!?" Yaoyorozu questioned in alarm.

"Not everyone saw eye to eye with the Black Dragons. They needed strength to counteract the Invasion and I lent them mine after they paid the right price. The plan is to make them believe we were on their side before goin' into the separate zones in our packs and rid most of the Black Dragon members that were here." Black said.

"What do you mean by 'most'?" Yaoyorozu said as she caught to Black's wordage.

"Yes 'most', not all of the Black Dragon members were in this invasion but most were here along with cannon fodder villains. This invasion was on a time constraint, which meant that we didn't have the luxury to check every single individual if they had a tattoo of the Black Dragons so we just let loose to make sure no member would slip away from us. However seeing how one cowardly rat managed to slip away, I'll just have ta up ma bounty if they want me ta go after him." Black said calmly as if nothing he just said didn't sound out of the ordinary. The trio of classmates could only feel a cold chill run down their back at this guy just telling them that while they were after a group of villains, they wiped out a whole zone of Villains just to make sure there were no loose ends.

"Is that the best course of action you could have taken? Killing all the villains regardless of affiliation and yet claim to not be a Villain yourself? You could've told the Heroes about today's invasion without anyone being killed or injured." Jirou said as they heard a tsk come from the cowboy along with him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You see that is what bothers me about your 'Hero' society." Black said, confusing the young adults.

"What exactly is it that bothers you?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously.

"That naive kinda thinkin' of 'not killing anyone no matter what' philosophy has as much worth as spit on the side of the road." Black said as he walked over to one of the bodies of the Black Dragon members as he pulled out one of his revolvers and loaded it up.

"Wait stop!" Midoriya said but fell to the ground but was picked up by Yaoyorozu who knelt to his side as she grabbed his arm and let him lean on her for support as they saw Black loading up his revolver before giving the chamber a spin.

"People like them, the Black Dragons, they can't just be captured and jailed.***BANG* **Most of these Villains already have a history of committin' crimes with some of them even having various sexual assault charges against them.***BANG*** They'll eventually get out and cause havoc once more unless every last one is put down like a dirty animal.***BANG*** It'll send a message."***BANG*** Black said as he shot several of the downed villains as blood continued to color more of the rocky environment with Izuku not having the strength to get up and stop the gunslinger from continuing his massacre. Yaoyorozu and Jirou could only watch in horror as Black just put down every single Villain that just a few minutes ago almost assaulted them and in a sense, they were relieved from the danger but, at the same time, they knew this wasn't the way, this wasn't the way Heroes should deal with Villains.

"STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Izuku yelled, trying to take a step forward but tumbling a bit due to exhaustion but Yaoyorozu and even Jirou came to his side and made sure that they were able to keep him up on his feet.

"THEY'RE ALREADY INCAPACITATED! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MESSAGE ARE YOU TRYING TO SEND BY KILLING THEM?!" Jirou yelled as she couldn't do anything to stop the cowboy from continuing with his killings as they saw the him reload his weapon once more.

"That joinin' bastard organizations like the Black Dragons will only get you one thing. A bullet through the skull. ***BANG* **Why defend sons of bitches like these dogs who just moments ago nearly raped and killed y'all. ***BANG* **Putting them down will make sure that they can't hurt anyone else.***BANG***" Black said as he continued with the Heroes-In-Training only being able to watch and not do anying as the cowboy continued massacring all of the downed Black Dragon members. Izuku felt anger at not only the cowboy but also in himself for once more not being able to do anything but just stand back and watch as lives were being taken as he could only just grit his teeth and watch the cowboy continue his rundown.

"So what are you saying? That every Villain deserves death regardless of what they've done. You think that killing every villain that commits some crime or being associated with one will solve all the problems. That isn't how things are done and if we do take those action then we won't be any better than the Villains themselves!" Yaoyorozu voiced her opinion. Her words seemed to have gotten to the cowboy as he turned towards them before releasing an audible sigh and shaking his head.

"We can at least agree on one thing." Black said before walking to the next members.

"WHAT?!" Yaoyorozu yelled as Black raised his revolver at the bodies of the Black Dragon members.

"Not everyone deserves to die.***BANG* **There are SOME that one can and should spare but people like them, the Black Dragons, ain't ones that deserve this mercy. You've seen what happens when you let a Black Dragon member loose, remember Kuroi.***BANG***" Black said as the trio realize what he meant. For Jirou and Izuku, they knew that while the police force was able to apprehend Kuroi, he still was able to escape and continued to be involved in crimes, especially when Midoriya knew he could have done something more during their first encounter but chose not to. Yaoyorozu, while not having been there, recalled that her two friends seemed to at least know the Villain that was incharged there which meant that like what Black was saying, he was captured but eventually escaped to do more crime. They were Heroes-In-Training and the thought of being killed or needing to kill a Villain to save other lives wasn't a new concept to them, however, to be faced with such a choice and need to live with them isn't a decision that they can see as easy to make. However at that moment, despite knowing that something can always be done, Black was making some valid point in his argument, even if they quietly kept it to themselves and was a rather small thought to them.

"There was something ma and pa always told me when I was growin'. They said to me that ya can't save people from harm without ya causing harm as well. ***BANG***" the cowboy continued with his shooting as the group saw one of the downed villains crawling away though slowly due to their injuries. Black began to make his way towards the crawling villain.

"So you're using your parent's words to justify killing? Is that how you want to respect them?" Midoriya asked trying to make sure his anger didn't sip into his words before getting a sharp response from the cowboy.

"I hated ma and pa. ***BANG*** But that phrase always stuck ta me because they were right, in a sense. As much as we don't want ta kill, as much as we want to save every last person, sometimes..." Erron said as he kicked the villain in the side, making them face upwards as they attempted to stand up as he saw the cowboy raise his revolver at him but it would be for naught as the cowboy pressed his boot on their throat, keeping them in place and making sure that the next shot wouldn't miss, not that he needed it.

***BANG***

"That just ain't possible." Black said as he holsters his gun as he began to walk back towards the Heroes-In-Training and even though they didn't agree with his actions, they could understand what he meant with that last phrase, how they couldn't save everyone, no matter how much they wanted to. Izuku could only look and listen to the cowboy's words and could tell that he was holding onto so much just by how he was justifying his actions, almost as if trying to convince himself.

"He's right Midoriya." Liang said.

'But it's wrong...'

"Right and wrong aren't always clear, Izuku. We inevitably have to take lives to save others." Hanzo said

"You're wrong," Midoriya muttered, catching the attention of Black, Yaoyorozu, and Jirou as the greenette made some small steps forward.

"We always have a choice. There will always be a chance to save others without taking another life. Even if that chance is small, I'll aim for it and make sure even lives." Izuku said what he believed as he saw Black's eyes expand at his answer before hearing a hmph come from him.

"You're determined ta save everyone ain't ya?" Black asked.

"It always been my dream to be a Hero, if I can't do the one thing a Hero should do then what would I be?" The greenette asked.

"A green-haired, muttering guy who just so happens to come from a clan of ninjas," Jirou said which the greenette responded.

"We're not Shinobi, Jirou. I've had this same conversation with Ashido already." Izuku said in an exaperated tone as they saw Yaoyorozu would cup her chin in thought.

"That would seem like the appropriate response depending on where your clan originated, since if they came from a Chinese province then that would fall under a different label but considering we don't know where your clan is from then-" Yaoyorozu said the group then heard a small chuckle come from Black at their interaction.

"Y'all three are an adorable couple, you know." The cowboy said before seeing all three's faces turn into a shade of red as they all pulled some sort of weapon towards him with Yaoyorozu having her staff, Izuku summoned his sword and Jirou who just pulled one of Izuku's swords which at that point the cowboy fella how much of a hole he dug himself.

"I'm kiddin', can't y'all take a joke." Black said.

They all lowered their weapons, but the blushes in their face were ever-present as they began to hear a groan from Kaminari.

"Oh, shit we forgot about Jamming-Jay over here." Jirou said as she went to pick up their downed friend as Izuku turned towards Black.

"We better be on our way but before we go I have something I need to ask of you." To which he saw the cowboy put his hands on his hip.

"Normally, when I'm asked for something, payment has ta be done upfront." Black said as Izuku was just rather annoyed at the response seeing how he thought that they finally got Black to be on the same page as them.

"However yer conviction ta what you believe in is somethin' ta be admired so I'll make this one on the house. Besides, you and you're two lovers made me laugh." Black said as the greenette was prepared to say something about his two friends just being friends as he was blushing up a storm but his words died in his mouth as he didn't know how to counter that as his status with them was rather... confusing him as his conversation with Ashido echoed in his head.

_"Like, if you could date and spend time with them who would you choose?" _Her words echoed in his head and he never gave an appropriate response and with how this Invasion is going, he doesn't know where he stands now. Shaking his head and leaving it as a thought for when the whole event is over he looked at the cowboy once more.

"You said that you knew of this invasion beforehand, is there anything else that we should know?" The acolyte asked to make sure that no more surprises would be sprung on them at the last minute.

"Yer professor, Eraser Head was it? He sure decided ta take on a tall order." Black said as Yaoyorozu took a step towards the two and giving her thoughts.

"Considering he is going against those 'Tarkatans' it is no such easy feat, especially against a small crowd of them." Yaoyorozu said.

"That ain't what I was talkin' about, Yaoyorozu." Which only confuses the group.

"What do you mean?" Asked Midoriya.

"Sure, makin' sure the Tarkatans don't gut you is one thing, but it's manageable, they ain't particularly bright if you outsmart them, Midoriya. It's that oversized chicken that Shigaraki brought that ya really need ta look out fer." Black said.

"Shigaraki?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"It's the name of the fella that was put as the head of this incursion, more of a whiney brat if ya ask me. Anyway, he was given that beast, a Nomu he called it, by a man that he didn't disclose who he is but was probably the brains of this operation. That creature is the thing you should be keepin' an eye on." Black said as Izuku grew concerned at this.

"Black, how strong is that Nomu thing exactly?"

"No clue there, just keep rambling on how that thing was their 'Anti-Symbol of Peace' but never showed exactly what it could do."

"So for all we know it could be nothing but for appearance." Jirou said as she was holding onto Kaminari.

"I wouldn't undersell him. Considering he went through all of this invasion with somethin' he hasn't even shown us to go against the Number One Hero and yappin' like a dog waggin' its tail at its power, I'd say he is as confident as a guy bringin' a gun to a knife fight." Black warned them.

The sense of dread now filled the group at their situation and considering what their professor was dealing with and what he would face if backup didn't arrive soon made them fear for what the possible outcome could be.

"Thanks again for the information and saving us... and before you go I want to know, are you the same Black from back then, from when my ancestors were around?" Midoriya asked as the cowboy tipped his hat.

"Just keep in mind that I know more about ya than what ya think, Midoriya." He said which didn't technically answer the greenette's question as that answer could be taken in several ways.

'Do either of you know what he meant Grandmasters?' Izuku asked.

"Despite everything Izuku, we are still as troubled as you." Hanzo replied as Izuku released an internal sigh.

'Add that to the list of things we need to investigate later.' Izuku thought to himself as he went back to looking at the cowboy.

"Now, before you three leave, I suppose I can leave y'all a departin' gift of sorts. " Black said as he turned towards Yaoyorozu and pulled out from one of his pouches a single magnum bullet. He extended his hand with the bullet to the ravenette.

"Why are you giving me a bullet?"

"What do ya think a bullet is used fer?" Black said as a look of realization before changing into shock at what the cowboy was implying as she shook her head and stepped back.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept this." Yaoyorozu said as a sigh was heard from Black.

"Ya don't have to use it. Keep it on ya fer an emergency, you'd be surprised the number of times you'd need a bullet to bail you out." Black said as Yaoyorozu saw the name 'Nomu' etched onto it.

"Why does it have the name of the creature in it?"

"You'll know when ta use it." Black said which didn't clarify the ravenette at all in her question as she hesitantly accepted the parting gift and stored it away in one of her pouches. He then turned to Jirou as he pulled out another vial from one of his pouches which surprised the greenette and his Grandmasters at this as the mystery of who this individual was and how he was able to get his hands on the Jinsei continued to mystify them. Black would twirl the very delicate Jinsei vial in his hand before handing it to the punk girl who looked rather confused at it.

"You had more of these?" Jirou asked.

"Can't go unprepared." Black said as Jirou reached out for it but hesitate for a moment.

"But why are you giving it to me? Why not Midoriya or Yaoyorozu?" Jirou questioned as the cowboy looked at her with a tired look.

"I already gave the other two somethin'. Use it when the time arises..." Black said before handing it to the punk girl as she looked at it and seeing the blue substance flowing inside of it shine and as she was about to put it away, she had her hand grabbed by the cowboy as he looked at her with serious eyes.

"However, I recommend ya wait on usin' that, and only if someone desperately needs it, understood?" Black said as Jirou nodded before hearing a response from the cowboy.

"Good." Black said releasing Jirou's arm as Izuku could only look at the blue vial and Black as he now had even more questions about their visitor and something told him he wasn't going to get any answers, at least not anytime soon.

"That's enough from me, ya three should keep an eye on sparky there and get him some help." Black said as the group turned towards Kaminari as he was still rather out of it.

"Yeah, we should. Again thanks for the..." Izuku said as he turned back around and realized that the cowboy just... disappeared. There was no noise, no stepping, nothing as if they just disappeared. "help."

"Well... I have no idea how he did that but I'd rather not question anything else right now." Jirou said as all three seemed to not have noticed the cowboy just up and leave them which the other two couldn't help but agree. It was here that the ravenette would take notice of the dagger that was buried in the greenette's back.

"Midoriya! The dagger, it's still on your back!" Yaoyorozu said as the greenette turn his head slightly and just took notice of the blade.

"Huh... guess I completely forgot about it." Midoriya said as the two girls couldn't help but sweatdrop at that as how could the greenette forget something as important as getting stabbed in the back which reminded the punk girl of something as she went up to the greenette and flicked him in the forehead which got a reaction from him.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"What were you thinking, taking all of those villains at once, you could have gotten yourself killed but you still went ahead and did it! You had me and Yaoyorozu scared..." Jirou continued saying as while she was mad at the greenette for rushing into a fight like that, she couldn't hold it forever against him because if it wasn't for him, both Yaoyorozu and herself would have been in a worse predicament. The greenette scratched the back of his head as he gave a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty dumb of me deciding to fight alone but I wasn't doing this rescue trip alone, I had Ashido with me but had to leave her back to check the Landslide Zone after a missile almost hit us."

"Wait what?!" Both girls said as the greenette realize he hasn't told them yet.

"Izuku, I believe it would be wise for you to explain your girlfriends everything before you dig yourself a deeper grave." Hanzo said.

"I concur with Hanzo. Trust us, Midoriya, if there is one thing you don't want is to get on your loved one's bad side." Liang said.

'THEY'RE NOT MY... Oh, forget it!' Izuku gave up at the end as he blushed before turning towards the two girls.

"Yeah, it's better if I explain what is happening."

**A Brief Explanation Later**

"So Iida was sent to inform the university of our current predicament because of how communications were out, and you started gathering all our classmates so that we were all safe in one place." Yaoyorozu began.

"Not only that but when going through the zones, all the Villains were killed by what we know now as Black and his contractors and when you went to check out the Landslide Zone you heard me scream and you came here without thinking." Jirou finished saying, appreciating that once her green-haired friend listens to her shout for help, he changed course to come to save her. Sure he came alone and fought nearly to death and was excedingly stupid of him but she was touched by the gesture as she saw the greenette scratch the back of his head.

"That about covers it." Izuku confirmed as he heard the punk girl release a sigh.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Jirou asked rhetorically.

He only released a nervous chuckle before saying, "Well, in any case, we need to get going. We can get Kaminari some assistance back at the entrance along with you and Yaoyor-."

"M-Midoriya, can I ask a request of you?" The two heard Yaoyorozu say as they looked at her as she appeared nervous which caught the greenette's attention.

"Hm? What is it Yaoyorozu? Are you not feeling well?" he asked as the ravenette shook her head lightly.

"N-no it's nothing like that. I was thinking if it was fine for you to just start calling me Momo..." Yaoyorozu said with a blush on her face.

Izuku felt his cheeks blush at the question which he would answer quickly though with some stuttering. "Uhh... S-sure M-momo. I-I don't see a problem with that, y-you can call me Izuku then. I-if you want that is..." he replied which seemed to bring a smile to the ravenette.

"Thank you, Izuku." Momo said with a smile.

Izuku saw her smile brightly for the first time since the invasion started and he couldn't help but feel a warm feeling seeing her smile at his actions despite their circumstances.

A few moments later, he felt a light tap on his cheek and as he turned he came face to face with a red Jirou who had her jacks going in various directions as she had her cheeks puffs out which he found adorable.

"Uhhh... Jirou? You Ok th-"

"Kyouka." Jirou said, which confused the greenette for a moment.

"You saved us already countless time and we're already good friends so you can call me by my first name..." Kyouka tried your say but was averting her gaze from her green-haired friend as it was slightly difficult to look at him in the eye. Izuku was red as well and considering he had this asked of him twice in a minute he tried to give the most competent answer he could.

"S-sure Kyouka. You can call me Izuku as well then. B-but if you want that is," he replied which seemed to bring a faint smile from the punk girl.

"Thanks, Izuku, though that doesn't mean I'll stop using your other nicknames," was her retort as she continued to not look him in the eyes but the greenette could tell that she was happy about it. Again he couldn't help but feel that warm feeling at seeing her smile which just continued to further make him question where he stood with them overall.

Though before he could question even further, he looked at the two girls' faces and saw a great revelation. He began to notice that the bruises that they had on their faces were fading away with Jirou showing a very faint blue-purple glow around the bruises while Yaoyorozu had one that borderlines between blue-hot pink on the spot where she was bleeding. Those weren't the only areas. Izuku just realizes that the bruises across their bodies were also fading as the glow was healing them. He realized why his Grandmasters were telling him to stand down earlier when Yaoyorozu confronted Black and when he trained with Yaoyorozu the night before.

'Grandmasters... you knew?'

"We had a suspicion, Midoriya, but the events from just a few moments ago must have triggered their powers." Liang said.

'But didn't they need to use something like anger to use them?' the apprentice questioned as, while he knew that they needed to show some form of power to confirm their lineage, it didn't explain how they were able to summon it just now.

"For the descendants to summon their powers Izuku, they need to have experienced a strong surge of emotion to activate them but after that, they require different actions to use them. All the descendants have experienced a form of strong emotion when their powers first activated." Hanzo explained.

The greenette began to look back at the times he saw his classmates use the powers which began to click to him but then he was brought out by another clicking as he saw Jirou snap her finger in front of him.

"Hey! Earth to Izuku, you there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, just zoned out." Midoriya said as he tried moving his shoulder and felt a quick pain shoot through him as he realizes they haven't done anything about the dagger in his shoulder.

"Hey uhh... can one of you help pull out the knife in my back? It's getting rather uncomfortable." He requested.

Yaoyorozu moved to the greenette's back as she began to create a gauze to cover the injury.

"Okay, at the count of three I want you to pull with everything you got, okay Momo?" Izuku said, looking at the ravenette. While she didn't like the sight of a lot of blood or gore for that matter, and the whole zone was a constant reminder of that, she will do what she can to help him. After giving him a nod, she grabbed the handle tightly as the greenette felt slight pain from it and he knew it was about to get a lot worse in a moment.

"Okay, one... two... THREE! PULL!" Izuku yelled as Yaoyorozu managed to pull, though not without some struggle as she managed to pull the blade out of his back and quickly put the gauze on his back to stop the bleeding before securing it in place as the ravenette gave the greenette the weapon.

"***Pant***... ***Pant***... ***Pant***... Ok, thank you Momo." Izuku said as he put the dagger down.

"I can't believe we didn't notice this sticking out of you throughout all of that. How did it not bother you laying on top of it?" Yaoyorozu said as she wiped away the blood.

The greenette shrugged as even he didn't know as his wound closed up. Izuku rolled his shoulder around. Thankfully, the Jinsei seemed to have been able to kick start the healing, but he could tell that he'd have to be careful onward. His injuries while healed, were still working its way to completely heal as his arm still had fleshy patches of skin along with his abdomen and he figured his shoulder was probably the same. Thankfully, he was healing but he would be lying if he said that the healing and the constant fighting weren't taking their toll on him.

"You okay, Izuku?" Jirou asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, a little sore, but I'll manage. The Jinsei seemed to have done its work." he replied with a small smile which the punk girl could only release a sigh and a snicker at how her green-haired friend could brush off something like that. Izuku shifted his attention towards the recovering electric blonde who seemed to be gaining back his consciousness little by little as he blinked several times, looking at the trio.

"Oh ***Cough*** Hey Midoriya... are the girls okay?" Kaminari asked slowly, starting to get his bearings as he stood up.

The greenette couldn't help but feel guilty in not arriving a moment sooner. "Yeah, they're safe, I stopped the bastards before they could... I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner to help you..." Izuku said as he heard a small laugh from Kaminari.

"Hey, as long as they're safe... that's all that matters..." Kaminari said with a thumbs up.

Izuku couldn't help but wish the electric blonde wasn't in such a state which didn't go unnoticed by the ravenette as she followed his eyes.

"He tried to protect us by letting off all of his electricity while Kyouka and I took cover but we didn't get a chance before the villains overwhelmed us." She said as Izuku stood up and walked over to Kaminari as he let out a groan.

"I couldn't save you two... what kind of Hero am I if I couldn't protect my classmates..." Kaminari said with shame.

Midoriya looked at him with a serious expression as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't say that about yourself, Kaminari. You did your best and I'm just glad about your intention in protecting them. You have my gratitude." Izuku said as he heard a weak chuckle from the electric blonde.

"You give me too much credit, Midoriya..." he said before coughing some more as he doubled over.

Izuku stepped forward to support him. "Take a rest, my friend. You deserve it." he said as he moved Kaminari onto his shoulder as the two girls stood next to him.

"Alright, grab on to me." the apprentice said, extending his hand out to the girls. Kyouka grabbed first which Yaoyorozu felt somewhat put off by that but simply ignored it as she grabbed onto the punk girl's available hand.

"Okay, good, let's go." Izuku said before all four left in smoke and embers.

However, unbeknownst to the four, just around the side of the mountain wall they were against, Black was listening in to the conversation between them with his arms crossed as he had the rim of his hat covering his eyes.

"***Sigh*** Definitely gonna get an ear-full fer this." The cowboy muttered to himself as he leaned against the rocky wall before talking aloud.

"I know you're here 'princess'. Ain't no one around but me so show yourself." Black called out to no one in particular without looking. For a few seconds, nothing happened but soon sparkling, royal blue winds flowed in front of the cowboy before taking form as the silhouette of a woman was shown. She was wearing a royal blue corset that had black highlights throughout it that stops just below her navel, small shoulder pads with blue and black highlights that go up to her neck. The corset and small shoulder pads were laced together with crossed strings above her chest. She had a small silver metal rod hanging on her left thigh and on her right thigh, she had a sai strapped, and if one were to look behind her they would see two tessenfans strapped to her lower back. In her front, she wore a long flowing loincloth in the front that was designed with an elegant pattern that was also mimic in the blue mask that covered the lower half of her face. She also had her hair tied in a bun with a blue headband wrapped around the top of her head that also covered her ears. She wore thigh-high boots that were black with silver knee guards and dark blue stockings underneath. Royal blue armbands that went from the knuckles of her fingers up to her biceps, small armguards, and a small silver tiara at the top of her head.

The blue winds faded away as she stood right in front of Black with her arms behind her and having a sense of royalty to her when compared to the rugged, rough, and unmannered form of the cowboy who remained leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Even when incognito ya still have ta make an entrance." Black said which the women didn't respond to.

Silence remained between the two for what seemed like an eternity as they just stood there before the women spoke. "Erron, may I ask why you believed it to be wise to let your presence be known by them?" She asked calmly and with elegance to her words, but for the cowboy, he could tell that she was displeased and behind her words, they were filled with frustration. He looked at the woman who was shorter than him by some inches, showing no interest in her question as she asked again in a more authoritative and aggressive tone.

"Erron! Listen when I talk to you! Why did you think it was wise to inform them of our presence here!?" She asked once more before hearing a tisk from the cowboy as he looked at her and replied in a bored tone.

"Why bother?"

"What?!"

"I said why bother? Most of the students will be too distracted tryin' ta stay alive while we kill the remaining Villains. Even if they were ta catch a glance at us, they would only think of us as another pair of Villains as well." Black said which he thought was enough justification seeing how their small crew was part of this invasion so even if they remained hidden from the Heroes-In-Training, they wouldn't think twice about them. He saw the women as she took some steps forward and, even if she appeared calm, he could tell that anger was brewing if the rise in her tone was anything to go by.

"That isn't the problem, Black. This is a very delicate mission that we have put upon ourselves to complete. While you may be right that there will be a chance that some of us would be seen even if just for a split moment by one or two of the students." The woman said as Black pushed himself from the wall.

"You see? Then what's the problem in havin' revealed maself ta those four, Kitana?" Black questioned.

The woman known as Kitana inhaled a sharp breath before releasing it. "The problem is that you revealed yourself to one of the few people who know about the realms and their history. That is why we all agreed to keep ourselves hidden during this invasion so that he or any of the others don't see and start questioning us!" Kitana said as what they were doing was a risk in and of itself but considering that there are a handful of students like the green-haired young man who know about the realm and many of the secrets it holds, it could jeopardize their operation if any of them start questioning or trying to find reasons for their appearance. She saw Black just shrug his shoulders as he paced in place as he had one hand in his waist.

"Whatever, it was in the heat of the moment and there was nothin' that could've been done ta stop it. Besides you also said ta make sure that none of the students died, especially Izuku." Black said as Kitana took a step back at the cowboy's sudden seriousness.

"That is true but..."

"But what? I should've just let him die? I know I did ma part in makin' it look like I wasn't willin' ta help but you should know the kind of trouble that'll bring if I hadn't interfered." Black said as Kitana continued to falter from her withering defense of an argument.

"There could've been other ways to keep him from noticing you Erron. You have guns and bullets, why didn't you shoot from a distance?!" She asked as the cowboy hooked his thumbs on his belt.

"Because once Izuku came ta fight those Black Dragon rats and Tarkatan, it-"

"WHAT?! Why was one of the Tarkatans here!? All of them should've been at the Center Plaza!" She exclaimed.

Black shrugged. "How should I know. The rat bastard, Kuroi never mentioned anything about takin' one of the Tarkatans with him." Black said as the royal princess cupped her chin as if in thought.

"To think that things would change on the fly like that." Kitana said.

"Whatever the case, it's been dealt with and once that Tarkatan came into play along with Izuku fightin' the herd of Black Dragons, trying ta make sure not ta accidentally nail him was about as difficult as catchin' greased lightin'." Black said.

"Enough with the Texan speak Black, didn't you boast about your aim being pinpoint accurate?" Kitana said almost in a mocking manner while maintaining her proper form as annoyance was written in Blacks' face.

"You seriously want ta run that risk?" Black deadpanned as Kitana took a moment to think before giving her answer.

"I suppose you're right about that, however, we cannot interfere any more than we have already, I cannot even think of the damages that have already been caused with our presence being known." Kitana said, rubbing her head in exhaustion.

"***Sigh*** Whatever, did everyone else finish their zone?" Black asked, getting back to business.

"Close, the Shipwreck Zone is the last one left. After that, we need to leave without question." Kitana said with emphasis at the end of her sentence as if to prove her point where she heard a hmph from the cowboy.

"Now what makes you sure that nothin' else won't go down the shitter, 'princess'? So far this whole excursion has been filled with changes to the original plan that there's no tellin' what else we can expect." Black said with his arms crossed.

Kitana was prepared to argue before stopping herself as she took a moment to let his words sink in. What Black was saying had some truth, so far there have been many changes happening from what they were expecting that as Black stated, there's no telling of what else was possibly changed. She looked back at the cowboy who still had his arms crossed, almost as if waiting for a response from her, she let out a tired sigh before looking back at him. "As much as I hate to admit, you make a valid point, Erron. We don't know the extent of these changes so we'll remain to observe for the time being unless otherwise. We'll have to inform the others about this change as well." Kitana said as she saw him tip his hat.

"Well, good ta see that we can agree." Black said as he moved to leave.

Kitana pulled out her sai before extending her free arm towards the cowboy. "Don't expect it to be a common occurrence. Grab on, we need to get back with the others and make sure that Reptile finishes up the Shipwreck Zone." The princess said as the cowboy grabbed onto her hand before the two left in a blue wave of wind.

**Thats all for today’s chapter, hope you were able to enjoy it and if you have any comment or criticism then leave a comment and will respond on the next update and Oh boy that last part sure is the biggest risk I have done but anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11, signing out.**


	17. Hindsight is 20/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the story. Now before starting I want to say sorry on the delay since this story hasn’t been updated since, good Heaven 18 of May?!, anyway it’s mostly on my part in it being the longest chapter and trying to make everything make sense. I hope everyone is same and doing well while quarantine is still going on and with riots currently going on. Anyway, here is the next chapter in the story which ultimately prove to be one of the hardest to write due to the changes and writers block, I want to thank Anime Insaniac for once more Beta Reading todays chapter and for catching all of my wrong and thank him once more for increasing the readibility of the story.

** _The following is a fan written story. My Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei and Mortal Kombat is owned by Ed Boon and John Tobias and Netherrealm Studios. Please support the official release._ **

**Entrance of U.S.J**

Class 1-A was worried, to say the least. Their green-haired friend had not arrived even though he was supposed to have been gone for just a brief moment, backup had not arrived yet and their professor, Aizawa, was currently still fighting the mob of Villains down at the Center Plaza. Uraraka was pacing back and forth.

  
"You're worried about him, Ochako?" Uraraka heard Ashido say to her and the brunette released a tired sigh.

  


"I can't help it, he said he'll only be gone a moment and yet he hasn't come back. I know he's capable of handling himself but with this whole invasion and the fact that there are people here killing Villains in grotesque ways, it-"

  


"Worries you that he may come across those people as well?" Ashido asked her friend and the brunette nodded.

  


"I know what you mean, Ochako. Remember I wanted to go with him to ensure that if he did encounter these people he at least had backup. Right now, knowing that if I had just insisted a bit more I could be making sure he stays out of trouble. It makes me feel as though if something were to happen to him then that would be on me." Ashido said with a crestfallen look as the brunette heard her friend's thoughts which they couldn't help but share. However, almost in an instant, she saw her friends face light up once more as she had her wide grin on her face.

  


"You know what Ochako, let's turn that frown around, can I ask you a question?" The Pinkette asked which Uraraka nodded at.

  


"Sure."

  


"Well, what do you think of Midori?" Ashido asked as Uraraka answered quickly.

  


"Well he's my friend, he's nice although he can be shy and he does seem to mutter a lot," this earned her a giggle from the Pinkette.

  


"True on that last part, but that's not what I meant." a confused expression adorned the brunette's face.

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"I mean do you like him or not?" Ashido clarified, causing the gravity girl's face to turn instantly red.

  


"W-what's with the sudden question, Mina?!" Uraraka exclaimed, trying to keep her calm as the Pinkette continued to giggle.

  


"Relax, that was the same reaction Midori had when I asked him the same thing." Ashido giggled while saying that. This didn't seem to help matters as Uraraka continued to glow red at the thought of her friend being asked if he liked her or not.

  


"M-Me... D-Deku... L-Liking O-One A-another..." Uraraka said as she began to slightly float which caught the surprise of her pink-haired friend as she grabbed onto her friend to prevent her from flying off.

  


"Ochako relax, I didn't ask him if he liked you specifically. I asked him if there was anyone he would like to ask out." she explained. She didn't know if it was helping or not seeing as how her friend had quite literally curled into a ball and was covering her face with her hands.

  


"What did Deku say?" Uraraka asked, her voice muffled as she spoke through her hands.

  


"He... never got a chance to answer. Bakugo blew up a building floor before he could tell me so who knows what he was going to say?" Which didn't appear to help much as her friend continued to float making Ashido realize that maybe teasing her friend at a time like this probably wasn't the best idea.

  


In another part of the entrance, some of the boys in 1-A were talking amongst themselves, more specifically, about their green-haired friend.

  


"Hey have any of you notice any changes in Midoriya recently?" Sero asked.

  


"Why the hell are we talking about Deku now?!" Bakugo asked in his usual annoyed tone.

  


"Bakugo, why is it that when we bring up Midoriya you always get hostile?" Sato asked curiously, which was shared by the other guys.

  


"Because he's a fucking dumbass for thinking that he's tough shit for getting you extras back here!" Bakugo responded.

  


"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you screaming your head off about Midoriya is your way of showing that you care about him." Sero said as he suddenly felt a very deadly aura surround them and he could see that the explosive blonde was giving him a look that could probably scare even a demon from Hell.

  


"Hey Bakubro, take it easy alright, Sero was probably just joking." Kirishima said as the explosive blonde released a growl of annoyance before crossing his arms, causing Sero to release the breath he didn't know he was holding in gratitude of Kirishima calming down the walking landmine.

  


"Anyways what do you mean about Midoribro?" The redhead asked as the tape user fidgeted with their helmet.

  


"Well after you all were taken, Midoriya was able to get the mist villain to say where you all were taken before he froze him." As the redhead looked at the direction of the still-frozen villain that was on the ground.

  


"Right, you mentioned that Midoribro was the one to freeze him but why does that make you ask if he changed?" Kirishima asked as Sero scratched the back of his head.

  


"I guess it's just my morbid curiosity talking, but Midoriya mentioned that his quirk had the downside of influencing him to become quite...' brutal' when he uses it too much." Sero answered what he recalled.

  


Some in the group like Sato remembered how the greenette made the villain talk through questionable means. This caught the attention of Bakugo who continued listening.

  


"Oh yeah, Midoribro hasn't said much about his quirks other than it being able to make Fire and Ice, but what do you mean it makes him more 'brutal'?"

  


"Well, he revealed to us that his quirks are tied to his emotions, more specifically his rage and fury, the longer he uses them, the stronger he becomes, however in return..."

  


"He starts to become more 'brutal' or 'savage'?" Tokoyami questioned as Sero nodded his head.

  


"Yeah, you should have seen him, Midoriya went completely ham on the villain to get information on you guys, to the point Iida, Uraraka, and Ashido had to get him to stop from continuing," Sero revealed. The revelation seemed to shock the guys of 1-A. It's not that they know the greenette completely, with the exception of an explosive blonde, from the interactions they had with him they could tell that he was kind, caring, albeit quite shy, awkward, but still dependable classmate. It seemed rather odd that they way he acted contradicted to what they know of him.

  


"It's not that I don't trust Midoriya, he was willing to tell us rather than just beat around the bush about what his power does to him, but it worries me what him doing this rescue mission will do to him over time. Even he said that he loses himself to his powers if he reaches a certain point. I don't want to think that our classmate will lose his senses to the point where we won't be able to rescue him." Sero admitted.

  


It was true that, while the sight of the greenette snapping the villain's knee and nearly killing the villain was terrifying, it was due to his quirks and their influence over him. Hell, Izuku was able to save him from being warped by the villain so he could appreciate that much.

  


"He won't let something like his shitty powers make him forget he's Deku!" Bakugo said for the first time since the start of the conversation.

  


"Why would you know that?" Sato asked with curiosity that was shared by the rest of the group.

  


"I JUST KNOW DAMN IT!" The blonde exploded.

  


The group just decided to let it be as they knew they wouldn't get a better response from him. Bakugo was in an internal dilemma, on one hand, it just infuriated him that the green-haired bastard was just establishing order around like he was the leader of the whole crew, and if there was anything he didn't want at the moment, it was a reminder that the small pebble on the side of the road might be more than he initially thought.

  


On the other hand, there was a small voice in his head that was ringing ever so much about the greenette, something that he couldn't describe. It was making him question why exactly should he be angry, why should he be furious at the greenette even though he was bringing everything to some sense of stability at the moment. Why should he be angry that the greenette was doing something for himself, why was he angry at seeing the greenette grow in such a small window of time?

  


These were questions ringing in his head. Not only that, but the green glow that has been appearing ever since his fight with Deku has been haunting him and appearing randomly. He has been trying to find the reason for it to close the gap of power between them. The explosive blonde could feel that there was an answer to this and it felt as though he knew it but didn't know what it was and it just frustrated him to no end. Releasing a sigh, he decided to just hang his head in exhaustion as these questions of confusion will be left unanswered for now.

  


"Hey guys, we're back!" The class of 1-A heard as Smoke and Embers made their presence known and out came four of their classmates but upon seeing the condition of all four of them, it made their expression fall into one of horror.

  


"DEKU, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Uraraka yelled as she went up to her friend who looked as though he has been put through Hell as his gym shirt was slashed, tattered, covered in both blood, Ice, and burns with his pants looking in a similar state as well. Though before he answered, the greenette turned his attention towards the group and signal towards the injured blonde on his shoulder.

  


"Can one of you help me with Kaminari. He needs some rest and we need to make sure he didn't sustain any major injuries." Izuku requested as Ojiro came up to him.

  


"Here, I'll put him next to Thirteen." The tail user said as Izuku handed Kaminari to him.

  


"Oh hey Ojiro, how you been?" Kaminari said lazily as the tail user made his way towards their downed professor who, even though they could not tell what their expression was, could see the look of regret in their silence and body language.

  


Midoriya saw the forming crowd of the 1-A class go up to him and looking at him with worry and concern.

  


"Midori, what happened to you four? I thought you said you were only going to look for a bit then come back?" Ashido asked as the greenette averted his gaze as he cringed.

  


"There were some... complications along the way."

  


"No fucking shit, Deku, what the hell happened that made you, Bass Bitch, Ponytail, and Pikachu over there look like shit?!" Bakugo said as Izuku, exhausted as he was, decided not to argue with the explosive blonde and just continued. He then gave them a quick summary of what happened in the Landslide Zone to hearing Kyouka's scream, which earned him a tease from the Pinkette when he called Jirou and Yaoyorozu by their first name, he then told them of the Black Dragons, their brief history of crimes, and what the Black Dragon members intentions were with their two female friends as he could see the look of horror along with one of anger at the thought of their classmates being subjected to such heinous acts.

  


"Thankfully, nothing came from it as Midoriya was able to intervine in time and took care of the villains. However, it did take its toll on him afterwards, especially with the zone having had one of the Tarkatans with them." Yaoyorozu said as the group remained with looks of shock as they turned their attention towards the greenette who only scratched the back of his head, causing the class to notice the pink fleshly patch on his forearm and abdomen.

  


"Deku... what happened to your arm and stomach?" Uraraka asked with fear at his response.

  


Izuku looked at both arms before noticing the pink patch of fresh skin that was still recovering from the attack as he could see the expectant look from his classmates. "The uhhhh... Tarkatan took a bite out of me and stabbed me when we were fighting..."

  


"WHAT?!" The class yelled which surprised him in their volume as he saw his classmates look at him with worry.

  


"DEKU, ARE YOU SURE YOUR OK?!"

  


"MIDORI, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, FIGHTING ALONE?!"

  


"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET PIRANHA HEAD BITE YOU?!"

  


These were some of the questions he was asked before he replied.

  


"Yes, I'm fine, I didn't have much of a choice in fighting it. Thankfully I managed to subdue it and the Villains, but not without some struggle." Izuku admitted, slouching slightly as his classmates could tell that he was running on fumes trying to keep going as they could only give him a sympathetic look for his desire to help all of them. After a few moments, he straightened himself out and looked at them.

  


"However that isn't the last of it. When the Tarkatan injured me, one of the Villains saved me and even used a healing item for my injuries. Not only that but it turned out that this individual, along with several others, defected and were the ones responsible for the Villain massacres. He said that the group didn't agree with the other Villains so they separated and started clearing the zones." Izuku finished getting surprised and shocked looks from his classmates at his response as many didn't seem to believe his answer. If these were the same individuals, why show themselves especially after they have remained hidden through it all such as when Ojiro was knocked out, with one particular blonde being vocal about it.

  


"So you want us to believe that some low-level Villains from a group of worthless gangbangers, who couldn't even do their job right, just suddenly decided to show mercy because they felt pity for how weak you, Pikachu, and the bitche- ***SMACK***" Bakugo was stopped mid-sentence as, before anyone could react, Midoriya had delivered a punch onto the explosive blonde's face, surprising the class of 1-A and Bakugo as he fell to the ground. Silence filled the area for a few moments as the class and professor just stared at the two young adults remembering their previous fight as they saw the explosive blonde get back up from the ground and make his way towards the greenette.

  


"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DEKU!?" Bakugo yelled as he threw a right hook but Izuku caught his hand before twisting it behind his back as the explosive blonde as bent over with the greenette holding onto his right fist and applying pressure onto his right shoulder as Bakugo groaned in pain.

  


"Midoriya! Bakugo! That's enough!" Thirteen, despite their current state, still had to maintain some form of order among their students as they gave their orders.

  


Izuku stopped for a few moments before letting go of the explosive blonde who looked at him with eyes that showed he was completely livid.

  


"Bakugo, I would rather not resort to using violence again, especially against you since you know we're both on thin Ice with the University... but do you honestly think that I would make a FUCKING joke about our classmates almost being sexually assaulted at a time like this? Huh?! Do you just see everyone as just some inconvenience, that because of your 'strong quirk' that you'll be able to blow your problems away!?" The greenette said in a sarcastic, mocking way towards the explosive blonde.

  


"THAT'S WHAT HEROES DO, DEKU! THEY ALWAYS WIN BECAUSE THEY'RE STRONG AND NOT WEAK, LIKE YOU!" Bakugo yelled at the greenette.

  


"STRENGTH ALONE WON'T GAIN US VICTORY BAKUGO!..." Izuku shouted before he took a deep breath and sighed to calm down a bit. "Look, whether you like it or not, we are all in this together. We'll have to wait until Iida comes back with the Heroes, because, as we stand, we're barely scraping by against the Villains and that's even with the bits of help from the Villains that defected." he finished, as while he may have replied shouting at first, his sudden change to a slower and cold tone made his classmates take a step back in the shift. While they saw this sudden change on occasion, not for a long periods of time. Izuku's tone of voice didn't sound as though he was making a request or suggestion, but rather giving a command that will be followed or consequences will be faced. The undertone in his voice was missed by the residential dynamite as he shouted back at the greenette.

  


"WELL, IT SEEMS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY SUCH THINGS NOW, DEKU, SINCE YOU NOW HAVE FUCKING QUIRKS, RIGHT?! BACK THEN, YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO HAVE THE BALLS TO FIGHT BACK AND LOOK AT YOU NOW, THINKING YOU ARE HIGH AND MIGHTY ABOUT IT!" Bakugo said.

  


Izuku looked at him with irritation until it clicked to him of why the explosive blonde was being as ignorant as he was. Upon this realization, the greenette released a chuckle that confused his classmates.

  


"WHAT'S SO FUNNY NOW, DEKU?!" Bakugo yelled as Izuku looked at him with a displeased look as he stood in place, not at all intimidated like he was in the past.

  


"So that's what this is all about. It's not about us not doing anything against the Villains, it's about me having quirks, isn't it? If that's the case, then how petty are you Bakugo to still be hung up about it? Why? Because that small 'pebble' that you saw as nothing more than just a 'worthless' Deku isn't as weak he once was? Because of how now I'm not as vulnerable as I have been for all my life? Is that what this is?" Izuku said in an even tone.

  


Despite his calm demeanor in addressing Bakugo, the class could tell the amount of malice and anger that was coming from the greenette's words as he walked closer to Bakugo though remaining just out of arms reach.

  


"Because let me tell you something, Bakugo, and I hope you remember this... I'M NOT and will NEVER be the same Deku that you have come to perceive me as and you know why, Bakugo? Because I. Don't. Care. how you think of me anymore! For fourteen years the guy I have considered my friend and as an inspiration for strength turned out to be the most pretentious asshole I have ever had the misfortune of knowing. So you know what Bakugo, GO FUCK YOURSELF IN DEEPEST PARTS OF THE NETHERREALM!" Izuku yelled at the end as he was just about done with Bakugo's shit and just took in another breath to calm himself before continuing.

  


"Momo, Kyouka, tell them what Black was able to tell us about the invasion and get everyone up to speed, I need to go find Asui and Mineta." he said as he made his way towards Shoji. The class looked at their green-haired friend with worry as the stress of the whole event seemed to be finally catching up to him. Not only that, but something was telling them that the more they hear the two young men fight, the more they begin to see the bad blood among the two and the cause for this animosity was going to reveal itself soon, whether they want to or not. Ashido saw the toll taken on her friend as she looked at the brunette who was worried.

  


"I'll keep an eye on him Ochako." Mina said which she got a nod as a response.

  


"Please do." Uraraka said as Ashido began to make her way towards her green-haired friend who was talking with the large tentacle arm young man with a serious look.

  


"So that's what's happening in the Shipwreck Zone?" Ashido heard Midoriya ask in a worried tone Shoji who morphed one of his limbs into a mouth with the same tone.

  


"Yes, it appeared that the Villains were getting impatient with Asui and Mineta on the ship and planned on forcing them into the water but it appears that one of Blacks comrades stopped them before they could do anything else which means that the two are safe at the moment." Shoji said as Ashido caught what they were talking about as she saw the same crestfallen look in her green-haired friend at the news.

  


"However, there is something different about this one, Midoriya." Shoji said which seemed to catch the greenette's interest as he looked at him.

  


"What is it?"

  


"The Villains, while they usually would be silent due to you know... this partner of Black's doesn't appear to be taking part in those actions." The tentacle arm user said which confused Izuku at this but also have a light of hope in his eyes.

  


"Are you certain?" he asked with hope in his voice as he received a nod in return.

  


"Yes, it sounds as though they're still alive. However, that is not to say that this individual isn't doing it without causing harm. The Villains, they're screaming... and begging to be put out of their misery..." Shoji said grimly as Ashido saw the hope in Izuku's eyes become dimmer as Mezo continued as the Pinkette could only cringe at the description.

  


"Anything else?"

  


"That is all that I can get, Midoriya. My apologies." Shoji said in a disappointed tone as he felt a pat on his arm from the greenette.

  


"You did fine, Shoji. Get some rest and keep each other safe until Iida gets back." Midoriya said as the tentacle arm user gave a nod of his head before going back to the class as Ashido approached her green-haired friend who had his arms crossed with a thoughtful look.

  


"Midori?" She asked which brought him out of his thinking.

  


"Hm? Oh sorry, Ashido, I just ***Sigh*** I know I should be glad that the Villains aren't being killed... but Shoji telling me of their screams of pain and begging... Argh! I just don't know what to think anymore!" Izuku said in frustration as he ran a hand through his green locks as he truly was now confused about the purpose of the individuals Black was with. The cowboy told him their reason for killing the Villains, but now there's someone with them that isn't killing them but rather injuring to the point that they would rather choose death. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what else to think at that moment as he was feeling overwhelmed with everything, from the Villains invading, the visions, the genocides, and dealing with trying to ensure that Hellfire doesn't take control of him. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw the Pinkette give him a soft smile, one that caused the greenette to feel at ease, even if it was for but a moment.

  


"Hey, it'll be alright, it will all get better once Iida comes with the Heroes. I don't know what must be going through your mind, Midori, but you don't have to carry the weight of all our problems by yourself, we are all here for one another. I'm here to help you so if you need someone to get your mind out of all of this craziness happening around us then you can count on this girl to help out." Ashido said with the same comforting smile and he couldn't help but get that feeling of comfort from her words. He smiled as it helped clear his mind and relax to her words of comfort rather than feel bombarded with the constant issues that were surrounding him.

  


Everything was looking better for once as he looked at her pink smiling face before an image of her fate with the Nomu flashed for a brief moment with her smile being gone, the life in her eyes being nearly put out, and her face being bruised, swollen, and bloodied and the more he looked at her, the more he wished he could alter these premonitions. Then he remembered about the Jinsei and bullet that were given to them by Black as his eyes began to expand in realization.

  


'Black... he knew about the visions, but how? More importantly, that must be why he gave us the bullet and the Jinsei, it was to save Ashido!' Izuku thought to himself optimistically as the worry of the Pinkette eased which didn't go unnoticed by Mina as her smile got wider.

  


"See, that's the smile we need, Midori! Now let's finish this rescue mission and save Tsuyu!" Ashido said excitedly.

  


"What about Mineta?"

  


"What about Mineta?" Ashido retorted without much interest and while this made him question why until he remembered that it was Mineta that they were talking about. He just dropped the question as he got back to a more cheerful attitude.

  


"Alright Ashido, le-"

  


"Oh, and by the way Midori, call me Mina." Ashido said, catching Midoriya off guard as his train of thought came to a screeching halt as he looked at the Pinkette.

  


"W-wait, what did you say Ash-"

  


"I said call me by my first name, Izuku." Ashido replied quickly with the ever-present smile on her face as Izuku could feel his blush increasing and he could also feel his grandmasters face-palming at their student's sudden drop in his ability to talk with girls. The greenette tried to keep the conversation going though not without stuttering his way into talking.

  


"W-why do you want me t-to call you by your first n-name, A-Ashido?" to which he saw he just have a smile on her face and giving a shrug as she responded.

  


"Because if you are comfortable enough to call Momo and Kyouka by their first names then there shouldn't be a problem calling me Mina since we are friends, correct?" Ashido said showing some of her observational skills.

  


Izuku didn't find any fault in her reasoning as the Pinkette poked him in the cheek with her cheerful smile turning into one of mischief as she continued.

  


"Unless there is something else that happened between the three of you that you neglected to mention, Midori~" The Pinkett implied teasingly.

  


Izuku could feel his face burn brighter as both Grandmasters could only look at the scene unfold with one thought running through their heads.

  


"This girl will be the death of Midoriya, Hanzo." Liang said in a dour but amused tone.

  


"On that, I concur, Liang." Hanzo said with a metaphorical shake of his head.

  


Izuku could only try and regain his composure as he looked at the Pinkette with his mask, thankfully, covering his red face. "A-alright Ash- I mean M-Mina, then you can call me Izuku." he said through his nerves. He seriously needs to work more on them but with his inexperience with women much, save for the past week or so, which is probably the most exposure he has gotten with the opposite sex, excluding his mother, and the fact that the earlier question of Mina still left his feelings on the girls confusing, he was a bumbling mess as he tried to take charge for their final trip.

  


"A-Alright, let's go. Let's bring them back to safety." Midoriya said as he extended a hand towards Ashido who accepted it, and, before anyone knew it, they were gone in smoke and embers.

  


**Shipwreck Zone**

  


In a large pool of continuously flowing water, littered all over the body of water were the floating, unconscious, and bloody bodies of the Villains as many of them were covered in gashes with most, if not all, having their eyes missing as if they were burnt off. At the center of this zone, there was a large white ship that has remained quiet and still, but not unoccupied as two young adults were onboard with one not showing much expression with the other shaking in fear at what they could only describe as a living nightmare.

  
"D-d-d-d-do y-you think it's over?" Mineta asked with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes. He had his hands covering his ears to block out the screams of the Villains that, just moments ago, were planning to kill the two until something suddenly started attacking them. Asui stood up and looked over the edge of the ship.

"It seems like it, gero." Asui said as while her expression wasn't showing it, she was horrified at the condition that the Villains were left in. She could hear the groans of pain coming from the Villains as their bodies floated on the now crimson body of water.

  


However, the thing that continued to mystify her was who or what exactly stopped the Villains as, once she and the purple midget arrived in the zone, the two were almost caught by a Villain with a shark Quirk when she was trying to get the two into the ship but were saved last minute by something. She saw the shark Villain be attacked out of nowhere before seeing the silhouette of the thing or person that saved them but wasn't able to get much detail aside from their glowing green eyes that she swears was looking directly at her before she felt as though she was being pulled upwards and next thing she knew, she was on the ship as she felt something loosening around her waist and then releasing her.

  


Once the two arrived on the ship, nothing happened for a few moments before the entire zone was being filled with the screams and shouts of the Villains wanting whatever it was that was attacking them to stop as their bodies were slashed, ripped, and in some of the glimpses she saw when looking from the railing of the ship, she saw a glowing green substance land on many of the Villains face as those who were hit with it would scream even louder in pain, some even begging to be killed from the pain but were neglected that release by whoever or whatever was attacking. Soon all those shouts stopped and nothing was moving in the water as the Villains remained motionless but alive.

  


Asui looked in horror at the scene as she did not know what to say or think about the situation and wondered what exactly it was that attacked the Villains and, more importantly, why were the two of them spared. Those questions would continue to echo throughout her head before a noise coming from behind them brought her from her thoughts. Expecting the worst, the frog girl prepared herself while Mineta was still shocked from the experience when, out of smoke and embers, came their two curly-haired classmates with one looking worse than the other to the surprise of the two young adults.

  


"WHHAAAA!?" Mineta yelled in shock as he fell to the floor.

  


"Mina? Midoriya? What are you two doing here, gero?" Asui questioned the sudden appearance of the two curly-haired young adults with both looking as though they had some rough encounters. Ashido was prepared to respond to the frog girl before Midoriya took some steps forward.

  


"Sorry, Asu-"

  


"I told you to call me Tsuyu." The greenette was interrupted by the frog girl as she reminded him of what to call her.

  


"R-right! S-Sorry once more, Tsuyu, but we don't have time to talk we need to get you two back with the others at th-."

  


"Others?" Asui questioned as Ashido continued.

  


"Right, Izuku got the idea to go to the other zones and gather everyone back at the entrance for safety. Sorry, we took so long." Ashido said which the greenette couldn't have described the situation any better but then the conversation was broken by a crying Mineta.

  


"I'LL SAY! THERE WERE TOO MANY VILLAINS DOWN THERE, WAITING TO KILL US AND THEN SOMETHING EVEN SCARIER CAME AND ATTACKED THE VILLAINS. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TOUCH YAOYORO-," before the purple midget could finish he felt himself being lifted up from the deck by the front of his costume as he came eye to eye with his male green-haired classmate who he saw was giving him a glare that he would swear was burning right through him to his soul.

  


"Mineta... remember what I told you back on the bus?" the greenette asked coldly.

  


The purple-haired midget was sweating as he nodded frantically as Izuku tightened his grip on Mineta's costume.

  


"Good. Then whatever comment or idea you had about Momo, I recommend that you keep it tightly shut and gone from what is in that filth of matter that you call a brain or we'll have some serious problems. Do I make myself clear?" Izuku warned with unmasked yet calm rage at the end as Mineta could only be terrified shitless at the sudden change in demeanor from the greenette as he was held up by him.

  


Both Ashido and Tsuyu saw the scene unfold and the Pinkette rushed to Izuku and grabbed him by his shoulder and gave him a hard shake. "Izuku, stop!"

  


This snapped him out of it as his eyes soften and looked at the scared Mineta he was holding off the ground before he gently put him on the floor. He turned towards the frog girl, whose expression remained neutral but he could feel a small sense of worry, and the Pinkette as she had a look of concern on her face.

  


Izuku took a step back at his actions as he knew his quirk was making its influence on him more noticeable the more he continued this mission and while the Jinsei worked in restoring his health, he could feel himself mentally falter more and more. He was brought out of his thoughts when he was shaken once more as he took notice of Ashido standing next to him saying something before he shook his head lightly.

  


"Izuku?"

  


"S-Sorry Mina, what were you saying?" Midoriya said.

  


"I was asking if you are ok? Your quirks, they... I think they took hold of you for a moment." The Pinkette answered, confirming what Midoriya feared, that the influence from his quirks was beginning to have its effects and the longer he kept fighting and as his mental resistance continues to falter, the more it'll become easier for Hellfire to consume him. He took in a deep breath as if to collect his thoughts and then gave his response to the Pinkette.

  


"Yes, I'm ok but it's getting more difficult to keep my quirks under control. We need to get back to the others and rest up until Iida comes back." Izuku admitted as worry was written on Ashido's face as he gave her his response which irked the greenette to see the worry that he was bringing to her. He didn't want to burden her or anyone with his problems. This train of thought was caught by his ancestors as before he could continue, the two grandmasters interjected.

  


"Midoriya, we believed we have talked to you about this, you are not a burden to anyone." Liang reminded.

  


"Heed our words, Izuku. Remember that no one is capable of handling all of their problems alone. Do not believe yourself to be a burden because of them." Hanzo advised.

  


Izuku sighed, 'Hard to think like that when all I see around me is the worried expressions of my friends and the countless bodies of bloodied Villains.' were his thoughts before he was brought out by Asui as she began to call for him.

  


"Midoriya, what did Mina mean by your quirks taking control, gero?" The frog girl asked. It was a fair question as she wasn't among the classmates that he had explained his quirks effects. After a quick summary to both Mineta and Asui, it seemed to help clarify why his attitude changed on a dime and why Ashido looked worried.

  


"So that's why you and Bakugo were sent to Anger Management, it's because your quirk could take over you if you don't control it, Gero?" Tsuyu said as Izuku gave a slow nod in response.

  


"Wow... that sounds scary Midoriya that your quirks may make you go looney on us at any moment." Mineta said which got him a smack in the back of the head from Mina at the description of her friend.

  


"Don't say it as if Izuku will turn against us." The Pinkette said.

  


"He isn't wrong, Mina..." The group of teenagers heard from the green-haired young man as he took a breath in before releasing it as he tried to collect his thoughts.

  


"These powers... like Thirteen said, can be dangerous, can even take others' lives if I'm not careful. I'm continuously playing with Fire when using my quirks, both figuratively and literally, and I can feel their influence on me getting stronger the more I use them which has happened today more than ever. I just... I don't know what'll happen if I ever lost myself in that small moment of weakness..." Izuku said as he hung his head in disappointment at himself.

  


"You're making it sound as though you have given up trying to make sure your quirks don't take control of you, gero." Tsuyu said, bringing Izuku out of his thoughts.

  


"Well... n-no I haven't, but it feels that-"

  


"Don't feel that you are losing control, gero. From what we have been able to see, aside from you being constantly nervous and looking as though you're about to have a panic attack..." She started which Izuku could only flinch at the bluntness of her honesty which he couldn't even challenge as he knew for certain to be true.

  


"You have been able to keep your quirks from taking over and, from what we've seen, you have shown control over them since Mr. Aizawa's test. So why is this any different than those times, gero?" Asui inquired.

  


Midoriya was prepared to counter but found himself short on words as he tried to find a good reason to which he couldn't find one, at least one that was understandable. He has been in situations that have pushed him to the edge various times but he was always able to keep control of himself almost all of the time without his quirks taking control of him.

  


"I... guess you have a point there As-"

  


"I said to call me Tsuyu." Tsuyu said.

  


Izuku flinched at his mistake as he corrected him.

  


"R-right, sorry Tsuyu." He said with embarrassment as the Pinkette joined the conversation.

  


"Tsuyu is right, Izuku, if you would have allowed yourself to lose control, it would have happened long ago. Plus, remember what the others told you back at the entrance, no matter what you are still our friend and your quirks won't change that about you." Mina said as a ribbit was heard from Asui which showed her agreeing with the Pinkette.

  


"Y-yeah, while like I said, you're scary Midoriya, but that still doesn't mean you'll turn against us, you're our friend." Mineta said.

  


Izuku, for his part, was just left surprised once more at his classmate's support as this sense of acceptance was still somewhat new to him due to his past but it kept amazing how they continue to support him, even if they could have a reason for wanting to avoid him. He wished he could just let everything go at that moment as he was grateful for where he was with the people he has met, but right now there were more important matters to handle to which he would recollect himself and give his response to his group.

  


"Thank you, everyone." The greenette said.

  


"That was friends are for, Midoriya, gero." Asui said.

  


"Right As- I mean Tsuyu. Sorry force of habit." Izuku manages to catch himself as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. While he couldn't see through the poker face of the frog girl, he could tell that she was prepared to glare at him for the error. After that, the greenette turned his attention back towards the purple midget, he took in a deep breath before addressing him.

  


"As much as I rather you did not have those kinds of thoughts about our female classmates, Mineta. I shouldn't be threatening you by force, I'm sorry." Izuku said. While it still irked him for Mineta to think of his classmates like that, a matter that was becoming ever more present the more he kept going back to the conversation with the Pinkette, he did step out of his boundaries and needed to accept responsibility for them.

  


"It's alright, Midoriya." Mineta said.

  


"Ok we have dawdled enough here Izuku, we need to get back to the others." Ashido said as Izuku was about to agree before he began to hear the groans of pains coming from the side of the ship. There wasn't much guessing to figure out it was the injured Villains as he made his way over the railing and be met with the gruesome sight. He remembered back with his interaction with Black about why they were doing this and their methods but that still left him in confusion as to why these Villains were just left alive and not killed like the rest.

  


"Midoriya, are you ok? Gero." Asui question as Midoriya kept looking over the railing.

  


"When you two were brought here, did you happen to see an individual attacking the Villains?" The greenette said, his tone leaving no indication of that he was joking.

  


"There was something in there, it just kept attacking the Villains over and over again along with it releasing something green that made the Villains keep yelling that it burns." Mineta said quickly.

  


The greenette still didn't have a direct answer but it at least gave his grandmasters a more narrow result on who it was.

  


"But did you see how they looked? " Izuku pressed for more information, which the purple midget replied with a no.

  


"When I was trying to get us on the ship, there was this odd figure that attacked one of the Villains but they looked as though they were camouflaged like only their body shape was seen, gero." Asui said with as much detail as she could.

  


This managed to get Izuku to take his eyes off of the railing and look at the frog girl.

  


"Anything else?" To which he would see her looking up with a finger to her chin as she appeared to be recalling anything else.

  


"Only other detail was that they had glowing green eyes but nothing else, Gero." Tsuyu said.

  


While Izuku wasn't able to piece much together with such information, it appeared that both grandmasters were able to come to at least some conclusion.

  


"Camouflages, acid, and glowing green eyes. Seems that Black had the involvement of a Zaterran." Liang said, piquing Izuku's curiosity.

  


'You think it was the Zaterran you two mentioned before, grandmasters?' The greenette questioned.

  


"No, at least we don't believe so Izuku. Considering everything that has happened with your interaction with Black, we are just as perplexed as you are." Hanzo replied honestly.

  


Izuku just released a sigh as it was just another mystery for them to add to the list.

  


"Midoriya, why do you ask? Was there something important about that person? Gero." Asui questioned as Izuku pushed himself from the railing and back to the group as the Pinkette answered.

  


"We'll explain everything back with the others. For now, it would be better to get out of here before anything else shows up." Ashido said as she placed her hand on his shoulder as Izuku agreed with a nod as he extended his hands towards Mineta and Tsuyu who both accepted.

  


"Ok, brace yourself." The greenette said before they all left in smoke and flames.

  


**Entrance of U.S.J**

  


Izuku reappeared with Mina, Tsuyu, and Mineta as he announced his return to the rest of the class.

  


"We're back everyone." He said as various members of their class went up to all four of them with a certain brunette being the first to get there.

  


"Tsuyu, Deku, Mina, glad that you're back." Uraraka said as the frog girl went with her to get an overall view of their situation. Mineta walked towards Sero to do the same. Izuku looked at all of his classmates and released a sigh of relief knowing that he finally got the entirety of 1-A together. He felt a hand in his shoulder which was from the Pinkette.

  


"See, everyone is back together." Ashido said with the same warm smile which Izuku couldn't help but return as he gave a nod.

  


"You're right. Let's go inform Thirteen about it." The greenette said as both made his way towards the Space Hero as he knelt to them.

  


"That is everyone, Thirteen." Izuku said as the Space Hero looked to him slowly due to their injuries.

  


"Good... tell everyone to remain together until help arrives..." The hero instructed.

  


"Understood." The greenette said as he stood up and along with Mina prepared to get the attention of his classmates but before doing so, Ojiro made his way towards Midoriya.

  


"Midoriya, we need to talk, alone. It's rather urgent." The tail user said, his tone leaving no room for objections.

  


His full attention on the matter he turned towards the Pinkette. "Tell the others what Thirteen said, we'll join you all soon." Izuku said.

  


Ashido wondered about the issue, but figured it must be related to his and Ojiro's temple so she dropped it as she made her way towards the rest of the class. Having Mina gone, the two young men took some steps away from the rest of the class and once they felt they were some distance away, the greenette faced the tail user.

  


"What happened, Ojiro?" Izuku asked.

  


"It's about Black and his contractors. Their story isn't adding up." He said.

  


"So you noticed it as well?" Izuku questioned rhetorically as Ojiro nodded.

  


"Yes, while we now know why the Villains were killed, aside from Black himself, his other partners remain in question. However, if we were to look at all the different methods that were used, they all correlate with Kombatant's that fought alongside Lord Raiden three centuries ago." Ojiro said which correlated with what Izuku figured, especially with his Grandmasters having been helping in trying to figure out the mystery.

  


"Yeah, I noticed that and, like you said, many of the Kombatant were from three centuries ago which makes the likelihood of them still being able to commit genocide on an entire zone of Villains questionable at best, much less them still being alive." Izuku stated gaining a nod from the tail user.

  


"Correct and, while the identity of Black's other partners is still unclear, only some Kombatant's from Lord Raiden's time either had longer life spans or their aging slowed down. If we are to look at the individuals who fit that bill, it doesn't relate with any of our suspects." Ojiro said as Izuku crossed his arms.

  


"It was something that was bothering as well when I first saw Black and even questioned him before we parted ways to see if he was Erron Black from three centuries ago." he informed the tail-user.

  


"And what did he say?" Ojiro asked.

  


"He only said he knew more about me than I know about myself which didn't help clarify anything, it could mean he either knows about me personally or my grandmasters." Izuku admitted as he saw Ojiro displeased at the response that they received from the cowboy as the mystery about their surprise guess remained unsolved.

  


"However, I'm guessing that isn't the only thing you wanted to tell me." Midoriya inquired.

  


"Yes and the piece that is creating such inconsistencies is right over there." The tail-user said as he pointed towards where Jirou was as she was showing the vial of Jinsei to Tsuyu.

  


"The Jinsei?" Izuku questioned as Ojiro nodded.

  


"Yes, as you know the White Lotus Society is keen on keeping the existence of Jinsei a secret due to the power it posseses and thus it is heavily guarded. All Jinsei is recorded along with those that were either given or allowed to use it."

  


"So I'm going to guess that Black wasn't among the list of people to be allowed access to the Jinsei?" was Izuku's reply.

  


"Correct, which, if that were the case the temple would have alerted all of its members by now, but they haven't." Ojiro said

  


"Maybe they haven't noticed that they have been taken?" Izuku theorized.

  


"That is what I thought as well but here's the real interesting part. None of the Jinsei at the temple has been taken or tampered with since three centuries ago." The tail user said which raised an eye from the greenette.

  


"How do you know that Black didn't just put a decoy to not alarm suspicion?" the Lin Kuei apprentice asked, bringing up the possibility when Ojiro shot it down with a shake of his head.

  


"It's improbable. After the Battle of Time where much of the Jinsei was used to rebuild the realm, Lord Raiden instructed the White Lotus to never take the Jinsei out of the temple no matter the cost and then he just disappeared." Ojiro informed ominously.

  


"W-wait what do you mean? Battle of Time? Lord Raiden just disappeared? What exactly happened to the realm?" Izuku asked as he was rather confused and alarmed with that whole sentence. Ojiro was looking at him with the same confused expression as the greenette asked the same to his Grandmasters.

  


"Master Hanzo, Grandmaster, what did he mean by all of that?' The greenette questioned as he heard a sigh from them before getting a response from the Lin Kuei Grandmaster.

  


"It is a rather long story, Midoriya, one that will have to be saved for another time." Liang responded cryptically.

  


Izuku could only take a deep breath in as he received the same excuse countless times already. To be frank, he was starting to grow tired of them and will want them to give him at least some straight forward answers once all of this was finally over. Releasing a sigh, he looked back at Ojiro and shook a hand in front of the tail-user.

  


"Nevermind Ojiro, so if the Jinsei is locked away how do you think Black got access to it? Do you think it could be the Jinsei from three centuries ago if what Black said about who he was is true?" The greenette questioned as it got the tail-user's attention back as he cupped his chin and crossed his arms.

  


"I not sure, from what Yaoyorozu was telling us, it sounded like Black had those vials on him for some time, yet the Jinsei that Jirou is holding still looks as though it was brought out of the Grotto. She also informed us that Black used one of the vials to heal you correct?" Ojiro said.

  


Izuku nodded.

  


"Thought so, while not noticeable to the naked eye, at the temple we were taught about chi detection and I can feel a shift in your life force, Midoriya."

  


"W-wait, so the Jinsei is the same as the one in the temple and what does that have to do with it being injected into me?" Izuku asked, pointing to himself.

  


"I'm not certain, Midoriya, which is why it is making this whole thing odd as despite the Jinsei looking like the one at the temple, the life force it carries is making it feel different and your life force is what is indicative of that." Ojiro said, the last part in the sentence caught the greenette's attention as he muttered it to himself.

  


"Same yet different... just like how Master Hanzo and Grandmaster described Black..." Izuku said but before he could continue with the thought he felt a sudden pulse in his eyes that caused him to jolt somewhat as he put a hand towards them. This caught the attention of Ojiro as he looked at his green-haired classmate.

  


"Hey Midoriya, are you ok?"

  


"Ojiro, It's happening again. Remember, don't tell them about the vis-***Argh***!" The greenette couldn't finish as he felt the same pulse in his eyes, only stronger than before as he felt to one knee, pressing one palm into his eyes to try and alleviate the pain which was for naught.

  


"Midoriya!?" Ojiro shouted he knelt next to him, his shout managing to get the attention of the class as they saw their green-haired friend appearing to be in pain.

  


"Deku! What happened?!" Uraraka asked.

  


Ojiro remembered to try and come up with the excuse they were to come up for explaining the visions of the greenette which he then remembered a little detail from Yaoyorozu that may be able to answer their questions. "I think it may be a side effect of the Jinsei." Ojiro said. While he would prefer to avoid lying to his friends, especially after everything he has done before, it was better to keep them in the dark at the moment about the nature of his and Izuku's work and to ensure the Jinsei's security. Upon hearing the theory for this, Jirou looked at the vial in hand, anger written on her face as she clasped the Jinsei tightly.

  


"Fucking Black! THAT BASTARD!" Jirou said as she prepared to smash the vial, but it would not come to be as she felt her hand being grabbed. Turning to face who did so, it turned to be Todoroki who remained without showing much emotion as he just looked at the punk girl without saying anything.

  


"WHAT?!" The punk girl yelled at the dual haired colored young man before feeling him grab the Jinsei off her hand forcefully before letting go off her.

  


"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Jirou yelled at Todoroki before getting a response.

  


"If you plan on smashing this, then it would be better if I held onto it for the duration." Todoroki responded calmly.

  


"What do you know?" Jirou asked.

  


"I know that if someone is in need of extreme emergency treatment, then this is the best chance for their survival. So unless you plan on taking that away, it would be advisable to treat this as if our lives depended on it." Todoroki stated coldly. While he wasn't as familiar with the Jinsei, he has read in the manuscripts about the supposed special properties that they hold and with Yaoyorozu telling them how it was able to heal Midoriya from a near-fatal injury, it is wise for them to hold onto them. Jirou looked at the dual haired young man. For once during his time at the school, he had shown a different expression from his usual stoic expression, one that was not a comforting sight to see as he was glaring with intensity at the punk girl, which caused her to take a step back at his statement. Their interaction was broken as they heard another groan of pain coming from Izuku as Kirishima seemed to be trying to help the greenette to no avail.

  


"Midoribro?! Ojiro what do we do?" The redhead asked.

  


Ojiro could only shrug his shoulders in response with a solemn expression.

  


"For now we can only wait for it to pass." The tail user said.

  


This left a bitter taste to the rest of class 1-A, but what else could they do, and seeing how Izuku seemed to have been disclosing information with him then he may have a better idea of what to do. Midoriya, for his part was feeling an excruciating amount of pain in his eyes, almost as though they were about to pop out of their sockets. The visions began to appear and the same images from before began to shift from Aizawa, to Tsuyu, to Mina, though this time there appeared to be more and what was new this time was that the visions were now in motion as opposed to being just stilled.

  


The first new vision showed Izuku carrying Ashido's broken body before handing her over to Kirishima, another showed All Might with the Nomu standing across from it, the next image showed Jirou as she was once again holding the Jinsei vial in hand and looking distraught as he also heard a voice from the vision which was also new.

  


"JIROU! PLEASE! THE JINSEI!" He heard the voice of Ojiro before the vision faded away into a new one. The next one showed images of his injured classmates, many of whom looked to be struggling to stand up, the next image showed Yaoyorozu creating a revolver as she was pulling out a bullet while muttering some words.

  


"I can do this, I can do this..." Then the image faded to the next one as he then saw an old familiar image that showed him holding onto the spine of the same bird-like creature until he came to a sudden realization, that bird-like creature was the Nomu.

  


'W-wait why am I holding the head of the creature if All Might was fighting it?!' he questioned. That question remained unanswered as the next and final image transpired and showed Bakugo on his knees with his costume ripped and bloodied. Then as quickly as they came, they left, another vision and more worry began to fill Izuku's head as to the meaning of these new visions. All Might fights the Nomu creature, but where are the other Heroes? Why was Jirou looking distraught? Why was Bakugo so beaten up in the visions? Why was he holding the head of the Nomu? Did he... Kill...

  


"Izuku? Izuku, daijoubu ka?" Izuku heard his name being called out and as he looked up to see the worried look of Momo along with the rest of 1-A.

  


"Yeah, I'm ok now." Izuku reassured them as he got help standing up from Ojiro.

  


"Seemed like the Jinsei had a small side effect when it healed you, Midoriya." Ojiro said, confusing the greenette for a moment as the tail-user whispered to him.

  


"I told them that it was a side effect from the Jinsei, so don't worry about the explanation." Ojiro said which brought a sigh of relief from Izuku about the explanation.

  


"Midoriya, how are you feeling?" Hagakure asked the greenette as he gave a nod with his head.

  


"Better now."

  


"Ok good, you had us worried when Mashirao told us that it was probably the Jinsei things side effect but it's good to hear your ok now." Hagakure said as Izuku managed to step towards the group.

  


"I'm sorry if I worried you all about that but for now we need to stand put an-"

  


***Crunch***

  


Midoriya halted when he along with the class of 1-A heard a disgusting crunching noise that managed to sound off.

  


"What the heck was that?!" Mineta yelled as the same question was on everyone's mind as Izuku remained motionless which Hagakure took notice of as she tapped him in the arm.

  


"Midoriya? Midoriya what happened?" She asked but he remained unresponsive as he speed-walked towards the staircase leading towards the Central Plaza as she heard him mutter 'no, no, no, no'. The rest of the class took notice of his sudden movement as they followed to where he was going.

  


Izuku made his way towards the top of the staircase and came to a sight he didn't want to see as he felt his blood run cold. The class followed suit and, like Izuku, many of them felt a cold chill run through them. Many of them looked either disgusted or about to break down as all of them saw the same thing. Their professor, Mr. Aizawa, being brutalized by the Nomu.

  


**A Few Moments Prior (Central Plaza)**

  


'Damn! The problem child was right about these Villains, they just won't stay down!' Aizawa thought as he was sidestepping and dodging every slash that was launched at him from the group of Tarkatans. He was able to take down the first few waves of Villains, but once they were out of the way, the Tarkatans began their assault on him and unlike the other Villains, the Tarkatans were not giving him many opportunities in taking them down due to either almost getting sliced by them, his scarf getting cut through by their blades, or barely being able to dodge getting bit by them.

  


He kept trying to knock out the Tarkatans as to keep the numbers at a manageable state yet each time he thinks he took one down, the one from before comes back, not only that but some of the Villains he put down originally were starting to regain consciousness so he was pressing in keeping down the numbers. The worst part was that his quirk didn't affect them and he could feel himself reaching his limit and the Tarkatans appeared as though they were barely getting started. After dodging another blade from a Tarkatan and delivering an elbow strike to their jaw which managed to break some of their teeth as they fell to the ground, Aizawa looked up to see Shigaraki charging his way towards him.

  


"So he's the final boss." Aizawa said throwing his scarf towards him to try and immobilize him.

  


"24 seconds... 20 seconds... 17 seconds..." Shigaraki somehow dodged the capture tool as Aizawa would throw a left elbow strike to Shigaraki who would in turn grab onto the erasure Heroes elbow in a tight grip.

  


"Damn." Aizawa said as he realized his attack was stopped.

  


"It's hard to see because you keep moving around, but there's an instant where your hair falls." Shigaraki said as Aizawa's eyes expanded as the Villain seemed to have found the trick to his quirk.

  


"That's when you deactivated your quirk. The time in between each activation has been getting shorter and shorter. Don't push yourself, Eraser Head." Shigaraki said as the skin in Aizawa's elbow began turning into a dark graying color before flacking off piece by piece as muscle and nerves began to make themselves visible. Soon enough, some of his bone began to appear underneath all of the blood that was dripping into the floor.

  


"What the hell?!" Aizawa said as he jumped away from Shigaraki as the pain from his elbow began to register as he clutched it.

  


"My elbow's crumbling!" Aizawa said and at that moment, many of the Tarkatans began to attack the weakened nocturnal Hero and while Aizawa tried to dodge their attacks, the injury and fatigue of battle made themselves present. The Tarkatans' blades began to make contact as many slashed through his arms, sides, legs, including where a Tarkatan managed to pierce his blade into his right thigh. Aizawa pushed through the pain as he threw right hooks into the Tarkatans head several times before he was rewarded for his troubles in the form of the Tarkatan biting into his forearm.

  


Aizawa almost yelled in pain but grit his teeth as he felt the teeth of the Tarkatan sink further into his arm. In an act of desperation, Aizawa raised his left, deteriorating, and exposed elbow and slammed it with all his might onto the Tarkatans face as a crunch was heard. The nocturnal Hero was in pain after that but the act managed to get the result he wanted as the Tarkatan not only retract its blade from his body but also let go of his arm but not before leaving behind several fragments of teeth deep in his arm. Aizawa dodged as best he could from the Tarkatans' attacks as he used their attacks against them, sidestepping in between their attacks as they cut into one another. This appeared to be working as the Tarkatans began to weaken themselves with Aizawa's strategy and it was a matter of knocking their light out that Aizawa was able to finally put down the Tarkatans, though not without the pain in his left elbow, right arm, and his right thigh as he stood right across Shigaraki.

  


"That quirk isn't suited for fighting long fights against a large group, is it? Isn't this too different from your usual job? What you're good at is a short fight after a surprise attack, right? Even so, you jumped right in to fight us from the front. Was that to put your students at ease?" Shigaraki said, taunting Aizawa as the nocturnal Hero was able to take down the remainder of his forces despite his injuries. He readied his scarf as he stared at Shigaraki.

  


"You're so cool... By the way... I'm not the final boss."

  


Aizawa was confused as he then turned his head to see the bird-headed Villain with the exposed brain appear next to him.

  


'What the hell?! It didn't even make a sound!' Aizawa thought as he was still in shock at the sudden sneak up.

  


"His name is Nomu. And he's the one you need to worry about. Not me." Shigaraki said as Nomu brought his claws down towards Aizawa.

  


**Back to Present (Entrance of U.S.J)**

  


The class of 1-A watched in horror as their professor was being broken right in front of them. The Nomu was showing just a hint of its power as it broke their professor's arms as if they were twigs, a snap and crunch being the audio proof. Midoriya was clenching his fists to the point that his knuckles were turning white as he knew this was going to happen and yet he couldn't do anything to stop it. He saw his classmates and saw the same distraught state as the scene continued to play out as he began to think of a very dangerous and stupid idea.

  


"I'm going to get Mr. Aizawa," Izuku said, breaking some of the students from their stupor state as they looked at the greenette as though he was crazy.

  


"Midoriya, you can't go!" Thirteen said as they caught wind of his intention as this would be echoed by his other classmates.

  


"Green, you see what that monster is doing to Mr. Aizawa, a Pro Hero no less, I've seen you fight like hell, but even that would be too much for you!" Jirou pleaded as she grabbed his right arm.

  


"Midoriya as much as I want to help in getting Mr. Aizawa out of there, that task is suicidal in it of itself." Ojiro reasoned while stepping in front of the green-haired apprentice.

  


"Deku, please don't... if Mr. Aizawa couldn't even handle that thing... just please don't..." Uraraka said, fear evident in her tone as she grabbed his left arm.

  


Bakugo stepped in front of Ojiro and got into face the greenette as he grabbed him by the front of his gym uniform, shaking him free of the two girls. "DEKU, YOU BETTER NOT PLAN ON THROWING YOURSELF AT BIRD BRAIN JUST TO PLAY HERO! DO YOU PLAN ON KILLING YOURSELF FIGHTING IT!?" Bakugo yelled at the greenette as Izuku was becoming rather annoyed at his classmates' protests, especially Bakugo's. He grabbed his hands, forcing him to let go surprising the explosive blonde at the amount of strength that Izuku was still able to use despite his inability to fight back at the moment.

  


"EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR ONE FUCKING MOMENT ALRIGHT!" Izuku yelled, stopping their protests as he stepped away from the staircase.

  


"I know it appears like a suicide mission-"

  


"WHICH IT IS, YOU DUMBA-"

  


"BAKUGO, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Izuku yelled. He was serious about his statement from earlier that he was not going to take any more of the explosive blondes attitude as he returned to his explanation.

  


"It is, that's why I have to pull this plan off without even the slightest hitch. Also Thirteen, I know that you don't want me to do this, but I just can't stand by watching Mr. Aizawa die when we can do something. So I'm sorry but you can't stop me from helping." Izuku finished as he was dead set on what his plan.

  


Some of his classmates just looked at him with concern at his intention until Yaoyorozu caught on to his words. "Wait Izuku, what kind of plan do you have in mind?"

  


Izuku shrugged towards the still-frozen body of Kurogiri which everyone forgot was still there encased in his Ice Prison as the dots finally connected.

  


"I see, you plan on making a trade with the Villains." Momo ellaborated with a fist on her palm.

  


"Right, and since it appears that he's their only method of transportation, they don't exactly have a choice." Midoriya finished. The idea seemed solid, trade the Villains' way out for their professor. However, that is not to say that there wasn't an objection to the idea.

  


"THE HELL, WE AREN'T LETTING THE FUCKING VILLAINS ESCAPE AFTER EVERYTHING THEY DID TODAY!" Bakugo yelled which was an idea that was shared among some as while they got their professor back if they pull it off, they would be letting go of the Villains who orchestrated the invasion and who knows when they would strike again.

  


"I know, which is why they won't be getting him." The greenette said with a smirk, confusing Bakugo and the class to an extent until Todoroki realized what he meant.

  


"I see, you're using the trade as a ruse to get them to drop their guard and then capture them." The dual haired young man said as Izuku gave a nod.

  


"That's why this plan has to go off without a hitch, and while I prefer that none of you get in any more danger than what you have been through already, I need some assistance to accomplish this, and if you want to refrain from helping then I understand." Izuku finished, his words hit his classmates if they were willing to help him out in this plan to save their professor.

  


"You can count on me, Midoriya."

  


"Same here, Midoribro."

  


"We're partners in this till the end!"

  


"We've come this far together so let's do this!"

  


Izuku looked at his classmates and while he still doubts his capabilities as a leader, right now, he has their trust and their support. Filled with determination, Izuku began explaining.

  


"Alright, we need the element of surprise against them, so I'll go down there myself but I won't be alone. While I get Shigaraki's attention along with the Nomu's away from Mr. Aizawa, Tooru will use her invisibility to sneak them away towards the staircase where you guys can give him medical support and use the Jinsei on him. Momo, I'll need you to keep a sight on the Nomu with the bullet Black gave you, I know he wasn't specific on the details but use it if and when necessary. Once Mr. Aizawa is out of harm, I'll freeze all three as quickly as I can." Izuku finished which was simple enough to understand, however as he began to walk away and soon after the group broke as Izuku made his way towards the Pinkette.

  


"By the way Ash- I mean Mina, sorry force of habit, I have a request from you." Izuku said in a serious tone catching Ashido's complete attention.

  


"What is it?"

  


"I want you to remain with Thirteen and Kaminari, everyone else will be focusing on the trade but we need to keep an eye on the injured regardless, ok?" Midoriya requested.

  


"Uhh, yeah sure Midori, from the way you made it sound it was as if it was something that would change everything." The Pinkette said.

  


Izuku could only grimace at the comment as he couldn't tell her, he didn't know what led to these visions and he wasn't going to run the risk of telling her or the others about what could happen and then everything happening because of their paranoia.

  


"Sorry if it sounded like that, we just need everything to be planned." Midoriya said as Ashido patted him on the shoulder.

  


"Hey, everything will work out. You got us this far, so have confidence." She said as he gave a nod before Ashido walked towards where the injured were.

  


Izuku released a sigh. 'I hope this changes what the future holds.' he thought as he made his way towards Hagakure who looked rather conflicted, bringing concern from the greenette.

  


"Hagakure?" He said surprising the silverette.

  


"Oh sorry, didn't mean to surprise you. Are you ok? I know that the mission is dangerous but-"

  


"Midoriya, I can't." Hagakure said with a resigned tone.

  


The greenette figured that her nerves were getting the better of her as he tried to encourage her.

  


"Hagakure, I know you can. If anyone knows anything about espionage it should be you due to being able to be invisible." Izuku said as Hagakure looked at him.

  


"That's just the thing, I can't go invisible." She said, making the greenette realize what she meant and more specifically the fault in his plan as her being undetected was part of how they would bring Mr. Aizawa.

  


"Are you certain Hagakure? You haven't been able to figure out how to go invisible yet?" he asked with concern as Hagakure just shook her head.

  


"I don't know how. No matter what I've tried I can't get my invisibility to work, and now we need it more than ever to get Sensei, but I can't. I feel so useless in not being able to use my quirk." Hagakure said, her expression almost in tears.

  


Izuku looked at her sympathetically before grabbing her by both shoulders and bringing her out of her thoughts.

  


"Hagakure, don't say that about yourself, please. You're more than that, we can figure something out just don't think of yourself as useless." Izuku told her.

  


The silverette remained quiet for a few moments with her bangs covering her eyes before giving him a silent response. "Ok."

  


Izuku could tell that the thought was still weighing heavily over her.

  


"Hey To-"

  


"Midoriya, don't waste any more precious time. Just save Mr. Aizawa." Hagakure interrupted him.

  


Izuku wanted to press further, but like she said, they need to save their professor and fast. The greenette looked at her with worry before taking some steps away, he'll help with her powers and explain her bloodline on a later date, but right now time was of the essence.

  


Hagakure remained quiet as she watched her green-haired friend walked away before releasing a frustrated sigh at herself. She was worried about him, especially with what the Invasion was probably doing to him both physically and mentally. She wanted to help lessen the baggage of problems that he was undoubtedly carrying for them but it hurts her knowing that she can't do anything to help him.

  


Ever since she learned what her quirk was and being able to finally see herself, it was wonderful and saw it as a step forward in her life. But as the days went on and on without knowing what her powers were capable of or even how to use them, she felt powerless and useless more than when she was invisible since at least then she was invisible. It frustrated her to no end and on top of the symbol of Izuku's and Todoroki's clan confusing her more about its meaning and purpose, she didn't know what to do. She just wished she could help her friends, to just be able to know what her purpose was.

  


**"Lost are we..."** Hagakure suddenly heard a voice and turned around to see who it was and only found her classmates, but none of them shared that tone of voice.

  


Ojiro saw the silverette looking rather confused as he went up to the formerly invisible girl and got her attention though he got a look of discomfort from Hagakure.

  


"Tooru, are you ok?"

  


"I'm fine." Hagakure said suddenly as an awkward silence was filled between the two.

  


Ojiro only had a look of concern as he looked at the silverette who looked as though she rather not be talking with him. "I just wanted to make sure that yo-"

  


"I said I'm fine. Please just... let's leave it at that, Mashirao." Hagakure said as she tried walking always but was be halted by the tail user as he grabbed her arm. She glared at him as he looked at her grey eyes that were filled with betrayal behind them.

  


"Tooru, is this about the rumors of you and Mina from high school?" Ojiro questioned as he heard a heavy sigh come from the silverette before shaking her head.

  


"You know what, just forget it." The silverette said as she tried to walk away but he didn't loosen his grip.

  


"I just.. want to help amend for it, please I'm-"

  


"Sorry? Mashirao, we've heard this song and dance many times already, I don't want to hear it anymore. Do you have any idea how much Mina had to endure?! How many times it felt as though it was just me and her that could lean on each other in that Hell hole of a school?! I know you had your training and goal to push yourself as a Hero but not once did you ever try to stop any of what was happening! You could've! The people there respected you and if you had said or done something but you didn't because you said you couldn't let emotion like love be part of you!" The silverette yelled as she tried to hold back anger and tears as she tried to release her restraints but was held in place by Ojiro who didn't let go as he tried to speak with her.

  


"Tooru, please, you need to understand. I wish it was easy to explain but no matter how I put it, you wouldn't-"

  


"Understand. I know I heard you say that countless times already." Hagakure said, finally yanking her arm away successfully from the tail user as he tried taking a step forward but was halted by the silverette.

  


"What happened happened and nothing will change that. Just please... drop the topic, we have bigger problems if you haven't noticed." Hagakure said, walking away leaving Ojiro more concerned for her wellbeing and with more guilt from the past. For Hagakure, she felt frustrated and angry at not just Ojiro but herself at how the past kept being brought up and how every time it just reminded her of how utterly powerless she was.

  


**"Simple... release control..."** Hagakure's eyes expanded once more as she heard that voice once more. Hearing it again it reminded her of the dream she had the night prior, which was confusing her even further as she felt as though the rabbit hole she was in was only getting progressively deeper the farther she goes. She put a hand on her head to ease the frustration as she added that thought to the list of things she wishes she could have answers for.

  


Izuku was somewhat stumped now that he ran into a complication in his plan, he was currently standing idly as he tried to come up with a solution until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

  


"Midoriya, are you alright? Gero." Tsuyu questioned the greenette.

  


Midoriya looked at the ceiling for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, it's just that Hagakure just told me that she isn't able to go invisible and right now I'm trying to figure out an alternative to this." Izuku said as the frog girl would put a finger to her chin as she gave her response.

  


"Well, I think I may be of some assistance here, Midoriya."

  


"What do you mean?" he questioned with a curious look.

  


"Well, my quirk, Frog, lets me do whatever a frog can do such as allowing me to jump high, extend out my tongue, and camouflage myself." She said which a light shone in his eyes as he heard these details and pull out his notebook.

  


"Amazing, have you been able to figure anything else with these parts of your quirks, how high and strong do you jump,isthereasortoflimittowhichyourtonguecanextendalsohosdoesyourcamouflageturnyoucompletelyinvis-" Izuku went on his muttering spree and both grandmasters and frog girl could only sweatdrop at the suddenness of it all.

  


"Izuku, we understand your excitement, but we believe that there are much more important matters at hand." Hanzo replied getting their descendant to stop his scribbling as he looked at Tsuyu who remained without showing her expression as Izuku's face turned slightly red at his old habit showing up.

  


"S-Sorry about that Tsuyu, kinda got lost in the moment there..." Izuku said sheepishly.

  


"It's alright, though it was a bit creepy how you just started mumbling like that." Asui replied which once more showed the bluntness of her nature.

  


"A-again, sorry. More importantly, your camouflage, what is it capable of and is there anything important that you can mention?" he questioned. They needed to get an understanding of what her camouflage can do so that the plan can work.

  


"It's also something I'm still learning but currently I can maintain it for about a minute." Tsuyu said.

  


Izuku cupped his chin in thought as he came up with an idea. However, as he was thinking he got a flash from one of the visions and remembered what could happen to Tsuyu, making him stop. He didn't want to say he forgot but the constant thinking of ensuring Ashido's survival along with getting their professor, he believes the frog girls survival was guaranteed as long as she remained away from Shigaraki but with Hagakure's invisibility not being an option currently, they didn't have much choice, but if he were to continue with this plan then he was knowingly putting her life at risk.

  


"Midoriya, as much as we understand your want to ensure your friend's survival, allow her to join." Liang said which got a look of confusion from the greenette.

  


'But if she does then she could-'

  


"Die? Yes we know Izuku and so could of many of your friends throughout today and we understand that this is different due to the visions but remember that these visions are only a possibility of what could happen, you can still ensure her safety if you can prevent that vision from happening." Hanzo said trying to ease his descendant, but Izuku still looked conflicted and tried to let his masters' words sink. After a moment of debating with himself, he returned to his plan for the frog girl as he turned back to her.

  


"Ok, originally I would have taken Hagakure with me down to the negotiation and while I had their attention she would have taken Mr. Aizawa to safety. However, we can't do that as you said, if you were to move too much, then your camouflage would be exposed. I'll take you to the edge of the Flood Zone, that way they won't be able to see you coming from immediately while I get their attention away from them. When you hear me tell the Villains to step away from Mr. Aizawa, get him a fair distance away while I freeze them. Also, I'll ensure that to contain the Ice, Tsuyu." Izuku added to the last part as the last thing he wanted was to hurt her or slow her down. The frog girl nodded as Izuku extended a hand out to her. She grabbed the appendage and the greenette noticed that her hands were slightly bigger than his which Tsuyu caught him looking.

  


"I'm sorry about my hands. I know they're big and ugly." Tsuyu said which got a head tilt from him.

  


"I don't think they're ugly." he said which caused the frog girl to look at him.

  


"What?" She asked as she wanted to hear if what he said was right which just caused more confusion from the greenette.

  


"I... said that they're not ugly. I think they make you unique and for you." Izuku said as Tsuyu's poker face would break slightly as she had a light blush appearing on her face as she looked down at their closed hands as she gave a response.

  


"Thank you, gero."

  


Izuku gave her a smile underneath the green mask.

  


"No problem, Tsuyu. Now let's get going." he said as he tightened his hold on her hand before both disappeared in smoke and flames.

  


**Flood Zone**

  


The two green-haired young adults appeared right by the edge of the Flood Zone, with the blood of the Villains having tainted the once clear water. As the two crouched into the blood mixed water to prevent being seen by the Villains, they saw their professor continuing to be mauled by the monster-size Nomu, and the two grimaced at the scene in front of them. Midoriya got the frog girl's attention as they went over the plan.

  


"Ok, remain hidden until you hear me tell Shigaraki to step away from Mr. Aizawa and whatever happens don't let them see or touch you Tsuyu." Izuku warned her. He prepared to leave but was pulled by Asui as he saw that she wasn't letting go of his hand.

  


"Tsuyu?" The greenette questioned.

  


"Be safe, Izuku." She said as Izuku gave her a nod before the two let go of their hand with the greenette leaving in smoke and flames.

  


**U.S.J Entrance**

  


Izuku was at the entrance once more as he saw his classmates looking at him expectantly. He took Ojiro's advice and took in a deep breath to calm himself before releasing as his mind cleared a bit. He began to make his way towards the frozen Kurogiri as he walked back towards his friends and gave them one final call.

  


"Ok, everyone's in position, remember to be safe and stick to the plan." he said as he looked down at the frozen Kurogiri. He clenched his fist before breaking the Ice as the mist Villain was left gasping for air as he was out of his Ice prison and appeared to be dazed and confused.

  


"***Gasp*** W-what? What is happening?! ***Argh***" Kurogiri said before feeling the pain from his broken knee as Izuku grabbed the Villain by his collar and picked him up rather roughly.

  


"Shigaraki has our professor, we'll be making a trade between you two." Izuku said as he, rather forcefully, moved the Villain to walk forward before hearing a chuckle come from Kurogiri.

  


"Willing to let go of the people responsible for nearly killing your classmates and professor for one person. Such weakness." The mist Villain said as the acolyte glared at his prisoner for a brief moment before kicking the broken knee of the Villain, causing him to trip but not fall as Izuku still had a hold on the collar as Kurogiri screamed in pain from the sudden attack.

  


"Once we're down there, you will stay silent, only talk to tell Shigaraki that the Heroes are on their way. You will not say another word unless you want me to snap the other knee, got it?!" Izuku warned. The mist Villain nodded as Izuku got him to stand up as best they could. The hero-in-training noticed his classmates' looks of his treatment towards the injured Villain. He had a good idea of what they might have been thinking, but, like earlier in the day, he knew that showing compassion was not going to work with these Villains, they saw this whole situation as a joke. Izuku used Flame-Port to get down to the Central Plaza as he appeared just a few meters away from Shigaraki and the Nomu who was currently grasping onto the head of his professor as the hand Villain noticed of Kurogiri.

  


"Kurogiri? What is the meaning of this?! And who is this brat?!" Shigaraki said as annoyance could be heard in his voice. Izuku glanced over to where Tsuyu was currently in the water before looking at Kurogiri.

  


"Talk!" the apprentice commanded the mist Villain as he gave him a rather hard shake as well.

  


"Forgive me, Tomura, I managed to disperse the students but the Heroes, they're on their way here." Kurogiri said as Shigaraki remained silent for a few moments

  


"Kurogiri, you... " Shigaraki began to say as he started scratching at his neck with one hand and before long, red scratch marks began to form on the side of his neck.

  


"...***Argh*** If you weren't a warp gate and our ride out of here, I would've crushed you to pieces!" He announced as Izuku's expression hardened.

  


"Unfortunately for you, your 'ride out of here' isn't available so I would suggest surrendering." Midoriya said as he saw Shigaraki continuing to scratch his neck with both hands.

  


"However, I'm willing to make a trade with you. You let go of my professor, and I give you back Kurogiri in which you will leave, do we have a deal?" Izuku asked.

  


At the top of the staircase, Yaoyorozu was materializing a revolver that was able to fit the bullet given to her, though not without difficulty as her hands were shaking and missing the chamber.

  


"Come on... I can do this, I can do this..." Momo said to herself as she finally loaded the bullet correctly. She was nervous at the plan, one, because Izuku was putting himself in danger once more, and another was that she would have to possibly shoot the giant creature that has been casting a dangerous presence over them with a bullet that she did not have any idea of what it would do. While it was just a regular bullet in appearance, Black made it sound as though this was their one shot at the creature. Her mind kept going to the thought of possibly killing it and knowing that she was shooting to kill was putting her on edge. It did not help what she and Jirou would have been put through in the Mountain Zone and her state of mind was less than complete.

  


She looked down to where her green-haired friend was and then shifted her focus towards the muscle-bound Nomu. She began to aim just incase, but her sight was not stable as her hands trembled every time she tried. Ashido, who had remained next to Thirteen and Kaminari, who while not completely healed, did appear to be somewhat more stable as he wasn't coughing as badly, looked over to the ravenette and saw her nervous state and she made her way towards her.

  


"Uhhh... Yaomomo, are you alright?" Ashido called out, causing Momo to jump slightly before turning towards the Pinkette.

  


"Oh, Mina. Y-yeah I'm alright, why wouldn't I?" Yaoyorozu asked.

  


"Well... You are shaking quite a lot and you holding that gun towards me isn't helping.” Mina said.

  


The ravenette realized that she had the gun aimed at the Pinkette before lowering it and apologizing.

  


"I... may be a tad nervous. I... I can't pull the trigger Mina. For goodness sake, I can barely stand straight without shaking." Momo said as she looked down defeated with the gun still in hand. Mina looked at her with concern for her well being, especially after what she told them.

  


"Give me the gun Momo. I can take the shot for you." Mina suggested, catching Momo's attention.

  


"No, it's ok. I was enstrusted by Izuku to align the shot and-"

  


"I know, Momo, but I can see that you aren't comfortable with it, trust me, most wouldn't be in your position. But I want to help with the burden." Ashido said in a soft voice convincing the ravenette as she handed the gun to her.

  


"Only shoot as a last resort." Momo said with a resigned tone.

  


The Pinkette nodded. As she prepared to align the shot, she began to feel nervous aiming. She started to understand what Yaomomo was feeling. She took a deep breath in then out as she steadied her aim at the Nomu, unknowingly sealing her fate.

  


Back with Izuku, he waited for a response from Shigaraki but all he was able to get was the hand Villain violently scratching his neck for the past few moments. It made him question what was going on with the Villain until he saw him stop and released a small chuckle.

  


"To think you, Kurogiri, would get captured by some snot-nosed brat... it doesn't matter now. Our target was All Might, not the entire Hero force." Shigaraki said with a glare.

  


Izuku tightened his hold on the mist Villain.

  


"Do you accept my terms?"

  


"I'll take Kurogiri back... but under my terms... Nomu, ki-"

  


"I dare you to finish that sentence... Shigaraki..." Midoriya's tone halted the hand Villain's order on the Nomu as he looked at the greenette who summoned his Kunai in his right hand and held the weapon on Kurogiri's left shoulder blade.

  


"Accept my offer without that Nomu's involvement, unless you want your 'ride' to suffer further damages..." Izuku threatened as Shigaraki looked curious at the threat before releasing a laugh as the greenette remained unmoving.

  


"You, threatening my League of Villains... I don't know if you know this brat, but you aren't in any place to be making demands from us. Your little friends are probably fighting and dying against the cannon fodder members that are in the different Zones. Also, Nomu here is to beat All Might but I would mind testing it against an NPC like you, so the way I see it, you should be the one listening to me..." Shigaraki said as silence filled the space between the two for a moment.

  


"You know... that's kinda what the last guy said to me before I sliced through his arms, busted his eye out, and broke the bones of each member from that zone..." Izuku replied coldly, catching Shigaraki by surprise.

  


"Your Villains have been taken care of Shigaraki... it's just you now... I want to do this peacefully but... if I have to use force to get you to comply then-"

  


"Then what brat!?" Shigaraki interrupted, growing frustrated at what he was hearing, that this brat, this NPC, just happened to have defeated a Zone of Villains. Sure they were cannon fodder but it was nevertheless a group that should have demolished the students.

  


"Then I'll, have to use Kurogiri here as an example of what will happen to you..." Izuku said, his tone leaving no room for negotiation.

  


Once more silence filled the area as Shigaraki went back to scratching his neck. The greenette's patience was running thin at the duration of this exchange before hearing a laugh coming from Shigaraki.

  


"You're bluffing, aren't you? There isn't a chance that a Hero-In-Training would so much as torture a captured Villain, you don't have the stomach for it." Shigaraki said cockily, as he was about to give another order.

  


A grunt was heard from Izuku as he slammed his Kunai into Kurogiri's collarbone, causing him to release a scream of pain.

  


Shigaraki took step back at the sudden action of the student.

  


Blood splattered the ground along with the greenette's hand. Kurogiri tried to pry himself free but was stopped as Izuku twisted the bladed weapon further into his shoulder, eliciting another pained screamed as the greenette remained unmoved at the scream as he looked at Shigaraki.

  


"Don't test me, Shigaraki... I already broke his knee and collarbone, either accept the offer or else..." Midoriya threatened, wanting to finish this whole nightmare that they have been put through.

  


Shigaraki looked back at the greenette to try and see if there was any sort of remorse or hesitation from the student, that this was just an act to make him throw the towel but the longer he looked at Izuku's eyes, all he could see was anger and cold finality. Realizing that this wasn't a bluff and knowing that a fight against the Heroes would be fruitless without a way to escape, he gritted his teeth before giving his reluctant answer.

  


"Fine! Now hand him over." Shigaraki said.

  


"Only if you first step away from Eraser Head, just to make sure you won't try anything," Izuku said.

  


Shigaraki was about to argue when he saw Izuku remain unmoving, continuing to push the Kunai further into Kurogiri. It got to the point that the handle of the blade was being pushed into his collarbone as the mist Villain continued to scream in pain.

  


"Fine! Nomu, release Eraser Head and step back." Shigaraki ordered and like that the Nomu released Aizawa who slumped to the ground.

  


Midoriya let out a mental sigh, his plan was working. He glanced towards the frog girl and saw her beginning to camouflage herself which meant he had to wrap this up quickly. He began to move slowly towards Shigaraki as he kept a close eye on Tsuyu as he saw Aizawa's body move slightly of the ground which assured him that Tsuyu was managing her role and now he has to do his. As Izuku got close to Shigaraki, he heard him begin to laugh, with it getting louder by the second as it confusing the greenette.

  


"What's so funny?" Izuku questioned as he got his response.

  


"You should know this 'Hero'... when you are trying to cheat your way to victory, try not to make it obvious that you're getting help from someone..." Shigaraki said as next thing Izuku knew, he was out of his sight as the greenette saw him running towards Tsuyu, who was close to the staircase, at a great speed. As Izuku saw him closing the distance between him and the frog girl, the thought of her dying by his hands flashed in his mind as she would disintegrate into dust once he reached her.

  


Tsuyu was carrying Aizawa with her tongue around him and keeping him close to the ground as to not raise suspicion so when she decided to turn around to see if she was a good distance away from the group. Her surprise was high when rather than seeing her green-haired friend encasing their assailants in Ice she was met with the Villain with the sight of a dry and chapped hand. She didn't get a chance to react as he was a few inches from making contact onto her. However, almost in that same instant, she saw the hand of the Villain being pulled back as she caught sight of smoke and embers appearing right next to her as she saw the rage in Izuku's face as he delivered a right hook onto Shigaraki's head. The sound of a crunch could be heard as he punched the Villain away.

  


"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Izuku yelled as Shigaraki skidded on the ground towards Kurogiri and the Nomu. The greenette turned around and picked her up in a bridal carry as the frog girl still had her hold on Aizawa. The frog girl was caught off guard but grabbed tightly onto the greenette's shirt.

  


"HOLD ON TIGHT, TSUYU!" He yelled as the three left in smoke and embers. Shigaraki finally skidded to a halt as the greenette arrived in the middle of his class.

  


"TSUYU! DEKU! THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE! OH MY GOD, MR. AIZAWA!" Uraraka yelled as his classmates looked in horror at the condition of their professor. While they all saw the mauling he received, seeing his injuries up close made them remained still in their place. Tsuyu used her tongue and placed Mr. Aizawa by Thirteen.

  


"URARAKA! YAOYOROZU! HELP STABILIZE MR. AIZAWA!" Izuku yelled, bringing them out of their stupor as the two would make their way towards their down professor.

  


"JIROU! GIVE THEM THE JINSEI!"

  


"TODOROKI HAS IT!"

  


"TODOROKI G-"

  


"I know." The dual haired young man said calmly despite the circumstances as he made his way towards their professor with the Jinsei vial in hand.

  


"Uhhh... Midoriya..." The greenette heard below him as he took notice of the frog girl whose expression was not her usual poker face but was carrying a heavy blush with her eyes averted, confusing him.

  


"Yeah Tsuyu."

  


"Thank you for saving me, but can you put me down, it's kind of embarrassing." Tsuyu said as Izuku finally noticed their position as he also sprouted a blush as he gently put her down.

  


"Oh sorry about that." Izuku said as he heard his two grandmasters talk.

  


"Congratulations, Midoriya." The greenette was spoken to by Kuai Liang.

  


'About what Grandmaster?'

  


"You've managed to change your friend's untimely death." Hanzo explained.

  


It was then that he realized that amidst his rage at Shigaraki, he did indeed stop Tsuyu from dying which meant that if he could prevent her death then he could change Mina's as well. Before he had to go to freeze the Villains, he looked to where Uraraka and Yaoyorozu were as he took notice that the Pinkette wasn't where he asked her to be for her safety. He approached the two girls who were currently bandaging up the beaten up professor.

  


"Uraraka, Momo, where's Mina?" He questioned with a feeling of dread bubbling in his gut.

  


"Why Deku?" Uraraka questioned.

  


"I asked her to remain with Thirteen here but she isn't here." He responded.

  


"I was having difficulty with keeping my nerves in check and Mina suggested taking over my position as to make sure the shot wouldn't miss." The ravenette answered as she saw her green-haired friend freeze up with a look of terror in his eyes as they saw him look back towards their classmates as if looking for someone before returning his attention to her.

  


"W-where is she?" Midoriya asked with a shaky voice as this was caught by Yaoyorozu.

  


"Izuku, what's happening? Why are you-"

  


"Momo, please, where is she?" he interrupted her as his voice was filled with desperation.

  


"She should be by the edge of the staircase but Izuku what's wr-" She couldn't finish as the greenette left in a haste to where she should be but all he found was a revolver on the ground but no sight of the Pinkette. He looked around once more to try and get sight of Mina and try and ensure her safety befor-

  


"MINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

  


***Crack***

  


The group heard Hagakure yell as it would be followed by the crunching of bones. A few brief moments prior Shigaraki had skidded to a stop just a few feet from Kurogiri and his Nomu as he laid face down. He felt the side of his head pulsating along with a constant surge of pain that was shaking him to his core and blood streaking down the side of his head. He attempted to stand but it proved difficult as each time he moved, he could only feel pain. After some tries, he managed to get on one knee as he looked up at the group of students and more specifically a green-haired young man.

  


"Tomura, are you alright? We have to leave, we won't be able to plan future attacks if we are to be captured today." Kurogiri said.

  


Shigaraki remained unresponsive as he could only look at the green-haired brat with rage as he not only did he foiled his entire brilliant plan but also took away his chance at trying out his Nomu on the Symbol of Peace. Tomura then shifted his gaze towards one of the other brats that was up by the staircase that was entirely pink.

  


"Okay, Kurogiri, we'll go. But before we do, let's destroy some of their pride. Kurogiri, bring that pink brat, Nomu will need something to play with." Shigaraki conceded.

  


The mist Villain smirked at the command as he began to open a portal towards the unknowing Pinkette.

  


The next thing that happened, she fell onto the ground in front of the trio as she was stunned from the sudden teleportation.

  


"Ouch! Huh?! W-wait, how did I get here?!" Ashido said as she began to take her surroundings and she looked up and saw the muscle-bound creature in front of her with the Kurogiri and Shigaraki close by as she crawled slightly back.

  


"Y-you're the Villains. W-what do you want?!" The Pinkette said in a nervous tone. She tried picking herself up, but tripping over herself as she was mere feet away from the imposing Nomu who seemed to have its sight on her.

  


"Your little group of friends needs to know what will happens when you interfere with my plans. Nomu, make her suffer..." Shigaraki ordered.

  


Ashido tried to stand up and scream but was grabbed by her neck by the Nomu and next thing she knew, she was lifted into the air where upon she heard the scream of her best friend and the sight of the ground coming in fast.

  


"MINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	18. Brutality and Fatality

** _The following is a fan written story. My Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei and Mortal Kombat is owned by Ed Boon and John Tobias and Netherrealm Studios. Please support the official release._ **

"MINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The class of 1-A heard their silver-haired classmate yell from the top of her lungs before they felt the ground under them shake with a sickening crunching sound echoing throughout the area followed by the screams of pain. The first to react was Izuku who they saw turn towards the Central Plaza as his eyes expanded to the size of saucers and went rigid. The screams and sound of bones snapping continued to be heard as the class saw tears forming on the face of the silverette. Ojiro and Kirishima both walked up to her.

"Hagakure, why did you yell out for Mina, what happened to... no..." the redhead wasn't able to finish his sentence as he looked at what she had kept her focus and came to a sight that made his blood run cold. Ojiro saw this and he too follow their sight and horror could be seen in his face as he saw the outcome of Izuku's vision finally come to fruition, one that both he and the greenette tried desperately to stop. He saw the Nomu currently mauling, beating, and torturing their pink curly-haired friend.

The rest of 1-A looked at the sudden silence from the group and all soon saw as well the gruesome sight of their classmate. Some shared the same reactions as Ojiro and Kirishima while others were losing the content of their stomach, or close to breaking down from seeing their classmate being mauled in the same manner as their professor. The screams of Ashido and the crunching and squishing of bones and flesh sounded as they saw the Nomu tearing into the Pinkette's stomach with pieces of flesh flying with every slash.

They saw Mina trying to defend herself, attempting to spray acid onto the creature. The attack did land but it would proved to be for naught as it slammed a fist onto her head as they saw her blue-green blood paint the ground. A snap was heard as they saw one of her horns fly off and the Nomu grabbed onto the hand of the Pinkette with both of its claws before ripping it clean off from her left arm, leaving behind a gushing stump as it threw her hand away.

For Ashido, she felt every bone, every muscle, every slash, and every pummel destroy her body by the second. It got to the point where she couldn't distinguish if the waves of pain she was feeling were from the first attacks or were the new ones.

As her beat down continued, her mind was being flooded with various thoughts, wondering if this was truly how she was going to die, at the hands of a Villain with no one able to rescue her. The thought of her death was scaring her as she felt her right arm snap and she felt a cold sensation on the arm that broke and saw that her bone was exposed. She didn't want to die, she wished she could've seen her parents, her family, to tell Tooru to stay strong but she couldn't, the two of them suffered together and now... her best friend was going to suffer alone because of her...

Then the creature stopped for a moment as it dragged her right leg and grabbed her by her broken right arm. She was lifted into the air and that moment brought her a small bit of relief from the pain she had to endure through. That wouldn't last as she was then brought down with great force as she was bent over the Nomu's knee her lower back breaking with an audible snap. She tried to scream in utter pain but only coughed out more blood as her mouth was left agasp, no longer feeling anything from the waist down anymore. She now felt as if all life in her was finally being yanked out of her as her stump of an arm slumped to her side and she went limp on the Nomu's hands.

"GRRHHAAAAAA!" The class slowly broke out of their stupor as they heard both Kirishima and Hagakure screaming in rage and anger evident as they prepared to spring themselves towards the Nomu and save their friend. However, the two were halted as Ojiro grabbed onto the once invisible girl tightly and both Sero and Sato to hold onto the hardening user. Both Hagakure and Kirishima tried to pry themselves free from their hold with the redhead activating his quirk and trying to force his way out and the silverette elbowing the tail user but their holders proved resilient to their attempts.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP!" Ojiro yelled.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER! SHE'S BEING KILLED!" Hagakure yelled.

"LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO HELP HER!" Kirishima yelled.

"YOU'LL BOTH BE KILLED IF YOU GO!" Sero yelled as he tried tapping up the redhead but was proving difficult.

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LET HER DIE!" The redhead yelled back as he continued to try and pry himself free until he felt a good punch hit him in the side of his head along with heat which thanks to his quirk it didn't hurt him but still he could feel it. Kirishima turned to face the attacker which turned out to be the residential dynamite.

"NO ONE WILL DIE! WE CAN'T SAVE RACOON EYES IF WE HAVE TO SAVE BOTH YOUR ASSES IN THE PROCESS!" Bakugo yelled and this got the redhead to pause his movements so that Sero and Sato had a better grip on him.

"Bakugo's right. We have to save Mina but we can't do that if we just go in without some sort of plan." Ojiro said.

"THEN HOW DO WE SAVE HER MASHIRAO?!" Hagakure yelled to the tail user.

Ojiro saw the anger in her eyes as he tried to have some sort of answer ready for her but each time he opened his mouth, no words would come out. He had difficulty in trying to find a solution where they could save Ashido without anyone else getting caught in the crossfire.

"I... I don't know..." Ojiro said grimly as he kept restraining the once invisible girl, however, no one seemed to have noticed the absence of a curly green-haired young man. Down at the Central Plaza, the Nomu was holding up the broken body of the pink brat by the one arm as Shigaraki would look at the injured student with disinterest.

"How unfortunate... it seems like you broke your new toy, Nomu..." Shigaraki said with an uninterested tone. He then looked up at the top of the staircase and saw the look of terror, disgust, sadness, and anger in the faces of the brats and couldn't help himself but smirk at the sight.

"That should get the message across. It's time to dispose of this mess and g-"

***Shank***

"AHHH!" Shigaraki heard a puff sound followed by the scream of Kurogiri as there was a thud a moment later. He looked back to see the same green-haired brat standing over Kurogiri who was being pierced by the same blade from earlier in his abdomen. The greenette looked directly at him and what Shigaraki saw in his eyes. All he could feel from them was rage, unrelenting and unhinged rage as the Hero-In-Training pulled out the blade weapon from the mist Villain.

"THIS IS FOR MINA!" Izuku yelled as he reeled back his Kunai and was ready to pierce the hand Villain and finally incapacitated him to the point where he wouldn't be able to stand or move on his own. He had pierced the eyes of the Nomu to blind it from following its masters orders before moving to Kurogiri and he would've given Kurogiri the same treatment but right now, he had a more important target in mind as he thrust his Kunai forward.

***Clank***

However just as he was about a few feet from Shigaraki, he felt a gale hit him from the side as his Kunai made contact with the Nomu and just stood there. His weapon didn't pierce or even appear to have done anything as the Nomu took his attack as if it was nothing, as it was holding Ashido in one of its clawed hands. Not only that, he saw it's eyes slowly reforming.

"H-how!?" Midoriya said in confusion as to why the Nomu didn't react.

"Because Nomu has Shock Absorption and Regeneration. Hit him as much as you want, but your attacks will just be absorbed by him and even if you did get a piece of him it will just regenerate it back, brat. Now Nomu, finish th-."

***Crash***

The entirety of the zone shook as the doors of the U.S.J building burst from their hinges as dust and wind pushed the students of 1-A with many shielding themselves from the gale.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Bakugo yelled out as the dust cloud was beginning to dissipate.

**"Have no fear students-"** the class heard the booming voice that they recognized very well as they saw the tall muscular figure of their professor, the Symbol of Peace, All Might stepping out of the dust cloud as he ripped his tie off and threw it aside.

**"I AM HERE!" **All Might announce as many of the students were silent without expressing much as a wave of relief washed all over them with several of the members looking close tears of joy as the Symbol of Peace finally came to rescue them from the Hell that they were placed in. Bakugo was looking at the number one Hero with awe at his arrival but something he noticed was that he did not have his usual smile that he radiated to the world. Instead, it was replaced with a scowl and he could feel the unbridled rage behind it.

"It appears that All Might has arrived." Kurogiri said with Shigaraki tilting his head.

"Indeed, the Final Boss finally appeared... might as well give him a shot while we're here..." Shigaraki said as he hid his excitement at finally having what he wanted after much delay as he felt the side of his head pulse in pain.

'All... Might...' Ashido thought as she was slipping little by little into unconsciousness as the loss of blood was making her quite dizzy. All Might looked at all his students as he saw the condition that many of them were in. Then his sight fell on the two injured professors, he gritted his teeth in contained anger and frustration for not having been here sooner.

**"Aizawa... Thirteen..."** All Might said as he looked at the Villains that were down at the Central Plaza and felt his blood boil when he saw that two of his students were in the Villains clutches with Young Ashido looking bloodied, disfigured, and being held up as if they were some carcass.

**"How... Dare... You!"** All Might growled in anger and the next thing anyone knew the Symbol of Peace was no longer next to them. They felt a gust of wind flow past them as they saw Shigaraki and Kurogiri were both thrown to the ground from the shockwave caused by All Might. The mist Villain landed on the ground with a shout of pain. With the hand Villain, his face-hand managed to loosen its grip and fall. Confused, Shigaraki tried to pick himself up as he also saw that Nomu was pushed back a few feet, and more importantly, their subject was no longer on its clutches. He looked directly in front of him and saw the Symbol of Peace standing close to the staircase and holding onto the body of the pink brat with the green brat next to All Might

**"Young Ashido, please forgive me. You'll be taken care of."** All Might said, his rage at an all-time high as he looked at the state they left his student, it was horrendous what they did to her, none of his students or anyone should be subjugated to this kind of treatment. He turned towards young Izuku who remained silent and unresponsive without much in expression but could see that he was looking back at the Villains they were being held by.

**"Young Midoriya, you're both safe now. Please take Young Ashido with you to the others and keep each other safe."** He said. He didn't get a response from the greenette who remained silent, just looking at the group of Villains without much emotion which made him worried about the greenette's condition.

"Shock Absorption. Regeneration."

**"Pardon me?" **All Might asked as Midoriya pulled down his mask.

"That beast's quirks, Shigaraki said they were Shock Absorption and Regeneration, use that to your advantage, All Might." Izuku said using that small moment to use his analysis to at least make sure that if anyone needed that information to finally end this Hell, it was All Might. The Symbol of Peace looked back at the Villains before returning to Izuku.

**"Understood, now please bring Young Ashido to safety. Leave the rest to me now."** All Might said as he gently handed the Pinkette to the waiting arms of the greenette who got a grip of the Pinkette getting a groan of pain from her for a moment before the Symbol of Peace left to confront the Villains.

As All Might continued, he took note of the several bodies of Villains that were sprawled on the ground. Many appeared to have been knocked out in which he figured were from Aizawa judging by the method of submission. His eyes then went towards the three other Villains, more specifically at the two next to the creature as he took in their condition. The one with the purple mist was limping on one broken knee and had blood running down one of his shoulders, along with the metal collar around his neck being bent as if it was almost crushed by someone's grip. As for the hand Villain, he could see that they were bleeding from the side of their head along with blood trickling down his arms. It made him look with concern, not at the Villains but rather at who it was that gave them those injuries. He had a feeling about the culprit but didn't want to think on that as he took his step towards the Villains.

As for Izuku, he remained standing in place, holding onto his pink-haired friend and looking down at her broken body. He didn't know how to feel at that moment, he was experiencing so many emotions and yet felt an empty pit within his core, he just didn't know what to call it.

"Mina... I'm sorry... it's my fault... I should've prevented it..." he whimpered out with an empty tone once more, he failed in saving someone even when he could've.

"I... zu..." The greenette heard the words of the Pinkette who appeared to be confused at what he was saying and was followed by her coughing out blood. Izuku used Flame-Port without responding as he got both of them to safety.

The class of 1-A saw the smoke and embers that were associated with their green-haired classmate as he appeared with Mina in his arms. The class looked at the two with varying emotions that ranged from shock, rage, and sadness from the state their pink-haired friend was left in as they saw her blood drip onto the ground beneath them.

'By the Elder Gods... why!?' Ojiro though as he clenched his fist in frustration in not having been able to do anything to prevent this outcome from happening to his friend.

"Mina..." Hagakure said as she approached and reached out a hand to her pink friend before halting herself as if in fear that the slightest amount of pressure she does will break her friend even further.

"Those Villains... how could they!" Kirishima said in anger at the state Mina was in.

"Ojiro, Momo, follow me." The students heard the greenette said as he began to make his way towards their professors as the tail user and the ravenette made their way to the side of the greenette.

"What do you need us to do Izuku?" Momo asked with worry, noticing his stoic self as Izuku continued walking forward without looking at her.

"I need you two to save Mina. Ojiro knows the properties of the Jinsei so he should be able to make sure it's properly used on Mina. You will help Ojiro in the process like how you and Kyouka did to me with Black." Izuku ordered as he laid down the Pinkette close to their professors who both, despite their injuries, could only feel a sense of failure in themselves for having more of their students suffer and not being able to do anything about it.

"Midoriya, I know you said to use the Jinsei on Aizawa-sensei, but the Jinsei's effect work depending on the injuries. Your injuries nearly brought you to death so the whole vial was used to save you and that will be the case for Mina. So we won't be able to use any on Mr.-"

"Use it on her." The trio heard the Nocturnal Hero say through a raspy voice.

"I'll survive, she won't if you don't use it... you're all my students... none of you deserve to die before any of us Heroes..." Aizawa said as a memory from a distant past flashed in his mind. The tail-user gave a nod to the order before looking back at the greenette.

"Alright, I'll do the best I can, Midoriya." Ojiro said as Midoriya began to walk away from the two towards the staircase, not giving a response to the two. Ojiro look at him with concern as to what must have been going in his head due to the visions and Momo was worried as well, knowing the toll this had on him but they could not do anything now, All Might arrived and soon the other heroes would as well. Taking a deep breath, the two began with saving their pink friend.

As for Izuku, he walked past his classmates without uttering or saying anything which worries them. As for Bakugo, he just looked at the greenette with some though and for some reason which he couldn't describe, there was an overwhelming sensation coming from him, something unsettling that he couldn't describe, he knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Midoriya arrived at the edge of the staircase as he looked down at All Might and the Villains, he could hear them talking about how the Symbol of Peace was using violence to subdue them and that it was hypocritical but All Might pushed past Shigaraki's manipulation.

"Midoriya, we need to talk." Liang said but the greenette didn't respond.

"Izuku, if you aren't going respond at least listen." Hanzo said, his tone leaving no room for debate.

Izuku just continued watching the confrontation between the Villains and All Might who currently delivered a Carolina Smash onto the Nomu.

"We know what your intentions were when you went down there towards Shigaraki. Don't think we didn't notice." Liang said.

'I was only going to subdue hi-'

"Izuku, don't take us for fools! We know what you were planning to do!" Hanzo snapped back.

The greenette didn't flinch as he heard the inhale of his Grandmasters.

"Midoriya, we have seen that look you had towards Shigaraki. Trust us, we have seen as well as felt that feeling throughout our years of Kombat so do not think for a moment that you were not intending on-"

'Intending on what?! Not subduing him and ensuring that my friend doesn't die?! That to make sure others do not suffer what he has brought upon us?! That he can just be captured, thrown into a cell, and later cause more havoc?! He has caused too much pain for all of my friends and I wasn't going to let him go without him needing to pay!' Izuku yelled back in his thoughts.

"That is not for you to decide on! Midoriya, we have talked to you countless times that you cannot let Hellfire influence you otherwise you'll be walking a path that will lead you to nothing but suffering!" Liang said back.

'***Sigh* **Look I'm sorry alright! There's been so much happening and I just want something to turn outright. Every time I had a vision so far has resulted in it coming to fruition despite me having tried to stop it from happening. I couldn't stop Aizawa-sensei from being hurt, I couldn't stop Tsuyu from being in danger, and I couldn't stop the Nomu from attacking Mina!' Izuku said with anger as he just wanted to find some solace in something.

"We understand your frustrations, Izuku. However, don't just look at what happened but rather what you were able to do. You were able to rescue your professor from further harm, you were able to save your friend Tsuyu from certain death, and your friend Mina is getting help and the Jinsei is to be used on her so she will make it Izuku.' Hanzo reassured his student.

Izuku tried to take in his words and tried to make him feel as though despite it all there was still some good he was able to do but he just couldn't help but feel guilty about it all. In another part of the U.S.J Entrance, Ojiro and Yaoyorozu were doing their best to keep Ashido alive and stable to use the Jinsei. Overall the two had blue-green blood on their hands and costumes as the tail-user managed to readjust the Pinkette's broken arm back in place.

"Ok, that should do it. Just hang on a bit longer, Mina." Ojiro said as he grabbed the Jinsei and pressed the top of the vial as a needle protruded from the bottom.

"This will hurt but it'll only be for a moment, Mina. Yaoyorozu hold her down." Ojiro said as the ravenette followed suit in preparation for the expected thrashing as the tail-user would hover the Jinsei over Ashido's heart.

***Shank***

Ojiro injected the Jinsei as the blue substance flowed onto Ashido as she released a pained grunt out of her as she thrashed a bit but was successfully held down by Yaoyorozu as the Pinkette began to settle down.

"Ok, that should do. Just let her rest and let the Jinsei work." Ojiro said as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. As he looked at Yaoyorozu, he noticed how she was staring absentmindedly at Mina, more specifically the stump that is her hand which had yet to heal. He didn't know why but he had an off feeling about the ravenette especially when he saw her lick her lips and swore that he was seeing her eyes flashing a tinge of orange.

"Ehh... Yaoyorozu?" He called out which seemed to have brought her out of her thinking.

"Huh? I'm sorry Ojiro something wrong?" She asked as he was going to ask but just decided to drop it thinking it was just the stress of the day getting to him.

"Ojiro if I may ask?" The tail-user looked at the ravenette in confusion.

"About?"

"Well, it's two questions. The first is why is the Jinsei not working healing Mina as fast as it did Izuku?" She asked as Ojiro looked at the Pinkette and while he hasn't seen the Jinsei work in person due to restrictions in the temple, he had a general idea of how it worked.

"Well, the thing about Jinsei is that it works depending on the individual. If the injury is life-threatening than the entire vial is used but if it's something like a broken limb than about half a vial. There are other factors as well such as if the individual has healing abilities like Midoriya which when in conjunction with the Jinsei, you speed up his recovery. From what Midoriya told me, Mina has some healing ability but not to the extent of Midoriya and with the number of injuries she sustained from losing her hand and various amount of tissue compared to Midoriya who was just impaled, it'll take her some time to recover even with the Jinsei."

"What about her hand?"

"Unfortunately, the restoration of lost limbs can't be done. Healing doesn't regenerate the loss of complete limbs..." Ojiro said in a hollow tone as he felt guilty for not having prevented Mina from facing this fate.

"I shouldn't have let her go..." Ojiro heard the ravenette mutter under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"If I didn't let my nerves get the better of me, she wouldn't have been injured and-"

"Yaoyorozu, don't blame yourself for something that has happened. For now, we just have to hope that the Jinsei can do its work and hope she will recover..." Ojiro said in a sad tone as he felt her guilt, that they should've done something to prevent what transpired and the tail-user felt guilt for not having done more.

"Actually Ojiro, that brings me to my next question?" Which raised an eye from the tail-user.

"What do you know about these realms?" She asked as the tail-user was taken back a bit.

"W-what?"

"When me and Kyouka were being rescued, the Tarkatan, the Black Dragons, and Black talked to Izuku about other realms and the relationship between them."

"But why would you ask me about that?"

"Because, aside from Izuku and Todoroki, you seem to know a lot about these things, to the point where you and Izuku have been secretive with your talks and while I understand that Izuku and Todoroki rather keep secrets about their clans, why has Izuku only talked to you and not Todoroki?" Yaoyorozu asked, getting the tail-user to take a moment as he didn't take into account that some suspicion would be raised between him and Midoriya about the events of today but what could he have expected from one of the two recommended students. He was about to open his mouth to answer or at least to try and steer the conversation to some other direction but would be interrupted.

"I'll explain everything soon Momo, once all of this is over I will explain, I promise." They heard Izuku say as he was standing over them which made them wonder how long was he there.

"I came to check on Mina when I heard you talk. I know that a lot of things don't make sense but I'll explain everything." Izuku said in a flat tone as he left once more before he got a response from the two as he went to look over the battle between All Might and the Villains. He continued looking at the ensuing battle between All Might and the Nomu but then there was something that caught his eye as he was looking down at Shigaraki. He saw a stream of blue like particles appear on the side of Shigaraki that out came the form of Kuroi who appeared all pretty much healed with the exception being the white gauze that appeared bloodied in his right eye.

**Central Plaza**

"You! I thought you and that gang of yours were going to take care of those brats!" Shigaraki yelled at the Black Dragon member as he clutched his right eye in pain.

"Not so loud there mate." Kuroi said with annoyance which didn't seem to appease the hand Villain whose patience had run out with the incompetence of the cannon fodder.

"Look everythin' was under control but that green-haired cunt and those traitors fucked everythin' up!" Kuroi said as Shigaraki looked at him with murderous intent.

"I should just kill you right now for your group's incompetence at not being able to take out some snot-nosed brats!"

"Fuckin' try mate. Remember that the boss wants me to return alive. There's still business that he needs from me so if you intend to kill me for giggles that will just be puttin' you in deeper shit." Kuroi shot back with cockiness. This angered Shigaraki but he knew that Kuroi was right and that he couldn't do anything. As this was happening, Kuroi took notice of a gun, a revolver to be precise, laying down on the floor next to the puddle of blood by them.

"Well, what do we have here?" The Black Dragon member said as he picked the weapon and inspected it.

"It may have been dropped in when we captured that pink student." Kurogiri said on the ground as he was still clutching onto the wound in his abdomen as Kuroi opened the barrel to find one bullet inside which he recognizes.

"Fuckin' Black... he gave one of them bullets!" Kuroi said catching Shigaraki's attention.

"What the hell are you yapping about now?!"

"Seems like a traitor of ours wanted to give the 'Heroes' an advantage. Well... it's their loss now, I know of a better way to use it but I'll need a clear shot." Kuroi said as he raised the revolver towards the two brawling individuals as it appeared Shigaraki was telling All Might that he would have a better chance to tear the Nomu apart than beating it.

At that point, Midoriya had stopped listening as he focused on the Black Dragon member as he felt his blood boil with anger. He was let loose and right now, he had a chance, a chance to make sure Kuroi amends for what he has caused all of them. Izuku, pulling up his mask, began to summon a Kunai in his right hand and clutched the blade tightly in his right palm as it made him bleed.

"Midoriya, don't you dare do what we know you are planning to do!" Liang yelled, trying to get his descendant to stop.

'Grandmasters... here's my opportunity to take out a mistake before it gets worse, like Black said, he is one that needs to be put down...'

"That is not for you to decide Izuku! Don't do anything that you will regret, Izuku, because of this decision, this want for blood, it will bring you nothing but misery if you submit to it!" Hanzo yelled once more to get through to his descendant but it all appears to be in vain as Izuku remained unchanged from his decision.

"Deku?" Izuku heard the familiar voice of Uraraka call out for him as he looked back at her before looking back forward.

"Deku, is something wrong?" Uraraka asked with worry as she got him to look at her and when she looked him in the eyes that were being shadowed by his hair and as she saw them, rather than the green emerald eyes she has seen him have, instead she saw a kind of dullness in them, they did not radiate a kind of warmth and comforting feeling that she felt before but rather she felt discomfort at the stare he was giving, almost like he wasn't fully there. It made her remember how he looked earlier in the day when all of their classmates were taken away and what could have become of him, the thought alone made her feel nervous about her green-haired friend.

"I'm fine." Izuku said calmly as he tried turning his head but was being held in place by the still worried brunette.

"Deku, if something is wrong please say it. We are all here for each other and-"

"I SAID I'M FINE, URARAKA!" he yelled back causing Uraraka and those who were listening to flinch back as the greenette yank himself off of the brunette's grip and looked directly forward.

Jirou was confused at what was happening and why Izuku was acting differently so when she went up to them and followed his line of sight, it resulted in her getting a cold chill to run up her spine as she saw the bastard Kuroi next to the main Villains, seemingly without a single injury from his encounter with Midoriya minus the gauze over the eye. Jirou was unsettled at seeing her ex once more especially after what almost transpired but it began to make sense as to why the greenette attitude has shifted significantly.

"Izuku, whatever you are planning to do, you better not go down there and fight Kuroi. Please, All Might can handle this, you don't have to fight anyone, remember your promise, please?!" She tried desperately to get to him, to make him not do anything idiotic now that they were so close to having the day end. The two wouldn't say anything to one another for a few moments as she saw Izuku look over his shoulder to Jirou.

"I'm sorry." Izuku said in a sad tone and before anything else could be said, he used Flame-Port as a sense of dread and uneasiness fell on everyone as the Punk girl felt a weight fall on her core as she heard those words.

All Might was able to dodge the attacks of the Nomu as he took the advice from the Villain which the number one Hero knew the Villain was gloating about on their supposed victory. He dodged a clawed attack from the muscle-bound creature and grabbed it by the back as he lifted the creature off the ground, picking up dust in the process. Kurogiri and Kuroi were ready to counter-attack the 'Symbol of Peace' though that would be unraveled just as he suplex the Nomu as the same puff of smoke and embers appeared once more in front of Kurogiri and Shigaraki, surprising the two.

***Crash***

The entire area was shaken to the core as dust and debris were picked up covered everything in its surrounding.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Mineta yelled as everyone tried to keep their balance to the sudden shift.

"All Might just suplexed that creature thing." Kirishima said.

"Did it work?" Kaminari asked.

"Hard to tell, I can't see anything." Sero admitted, the area below them was still enveloped in the dust cloud, covering everything from their sight.

However, inside the cloud of dirt, Izuku was in front of both Shigaraki and Kurogiri as his right palmed glowed a white-blue as he quickly encased the Villains in Ice. Having two of his obstacles out of the way, he focused back onto Kuroi who had changed his target towards the greenette who charged at him full speed. As the Black Dragon member was about to pull the trigger, Midoriya grabbed the barrel of the gun and froze the weapon on touch, snapping the barrel and chamber of from the handle. He tackled Kuroi onto the ground and slammed the broken gun piece onto his face, breaking the piece further. All that remained in the grasp of the greenette was the shards of broken Ice and the same bullet Black gave them, surprisingly still intact. Izuku grab tightly onto the throat of the Villain as Kuroi grabbed onto his holder who only continued to tighten his grip.

"Well if it ain't the pain in me ass makin' an appearance onc-***Ugh***" Kuroi grunted as Izuku slammed his head on the ground.

"ENOUGH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE US, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HEALED!?" Izuku yelled at the Villain. As this was going on, All Might had gotten up from his attack and began to hear the voice of Izuku close by but couldn't see him due to the debris and dust covering the area.

**"Young Midoriya!"** All Might said but got no response. As for the greenette, he was steeping in rage as he had his target in his grasp.

"You know what, I don't care. You've caused too much trouble, I won't be repeating the same mistake I made!" Izuku said as he heard the Villain chuckle as he let go of his grip on the greenettes hand.

"Which mistake***Gasp*** the one where you didn't kill me or the one where you stopped us***Gasp* **from our fun with Kyo and her sexy friend?" Kuroi taunted him as a growl of anger was heard as he summoned a Kunai and slammed it down onto the Villain as All Might tried to follow the sound.

**"Young Midoriya!"**

***Stab***

The silence was all that occupied the area as the greenette stood up and took a few steps away from Kuroi before he stumbled and fell to his knees.

"W-what... what did you-" Midoriya couldn't finish as he looked down at his side and noticed a dagger was embedded into him which normally wouldn't be much for him but he felt himself off like his body was heating up, almost feeling like he was burning himself from the inside, and couldn't feel his body regenerating from the attack as he saw Kuroi sat up rubbing his neck.

"Gotta hand it to ya mate, ya make this too easy." Kuroi said as he walked towards the greenette who was trying to stand up but was wobbling.

"What's happening to me..." Izuku said as the pain was quickly overtaking his body.

"Guess someone didn't do their research on what a Kamidogu is."

"Kami what?" Izuku said weakly as he fell to his knees.

"Heh, as if I would be giving that kind of information away for free, especially now that I know there's more of us." Kuroi said catching the greenette's attention.

"What?"

"I'm a criminal but I ain't a fool you cunt. I know about your bloodline, you are a descendant of your cursed clans' Grandmasters, same as me with the founder of the Black Dragons." Kuroi said as he kicked Izuku in the side of the head as he stumbled to the ground feeling the ever-burning feeling grow inside him.

"Don't you dare talk about my clan like that..." Izuku said as he fell but managed to catch himself as he looked at Kuroi.

"That explained why... you healed but that doesn't explain the eye... if you know of us, why are you siding with the Villains..." Midoriya said, trying to find some understanding to what he just heard. He found another descendant, which unfortunately turned out to be the bastard that was standing over him but also more importantly why was he fighting against them if he knew they were a descendant as well.

"We can heal but not reconstruct organs that have nothin' left so this eye is lost because of you. As for the Villains, it's all just business kid." Izuku got as a response that confused him.

"I chose to side with the ones that'll win this whole thing brat. The future is lookin' mighty fine for us Black Dragons and I ain't gonna throw that away for a cunt that seems to still be imaginin' that he'll finish this path untainted." Kuroi taunted as Izuku stood up and charged at the Villain with a right hook but missed as Izuku was grabbed by the throat tightly as the Black Dragon member pulled the blade out of Izuku as Kuroi kicked him back to the ground.

By this point, the dust had dissipated considerably and All Might was able to see Izuku was stabbed as one of the Villains kicked him in the side once more. The number one Hero seeped in rage at what he was seeing as he moved without thinking but before he could get to the two, he was suddenly shoved out of the way by the Nomu with great strength as it caused All Might to look in shock.

"Heh, glad to see that the boss made sure that the beast stops anyone from interrupting." Kuroi said as he kicked Izuku in the head once more as the greenette gasped out in pain. All Might would recover from the sudden attack and try to save his student but like before, he was intercepted by the hulking creature who kept its sights on the Symbol of Peace. With the dust not distorting their view, the class of 1-A could now see what was going on and from what they were watching, it made them regret knowing what was happening.

"IZUKU!" Hagakure yelled as she and her classmates watched Izuku being kicked down by the Black Dragon member.

"WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Kirishima yelled, which was echoed by various members of 1-A.

"No." A voice broke through that caught everyone's attention as they looked to the source and it turned out to be their dual haired classmate.

"I'm sorry, messier, but I think we misheard you. I thought you said that we shouldn't help Midoriya." Aoyama said as Todoroki remained stoic in his expression as they waited for him to say something but they quickly took his silence as him being serious.

"Y-you can't be for real Todoroki? I mean Midoriya helped all of us when we needed it and now we're leaving him behind when he needs it. We can go there and get him back." Kirishima said.

"May I remind you that each attempt we had in trying to recover someone from the Villains it has resulted in said Villains catching and injuring one of us. If we go to retrieve Midoriya then we will just keep sending people after another until everyone's injured or worse." Todoroki said, raising a good point. When they rescued Aizawa it resulted in Ashido getting caught, when they rescued Ashido, Izuku almost got caught the first time but inevitably got captured and injured.

"But we can't leave him behind! We're Heroes, we should be helping others!" Uraraka said in a pleading tone.

"We're Heroes-In-Training, ones who are just experiencing their first Villain attack and are out powered. We'll be killing ourselves if we go down there." Todoroki explained. This didn't sit well with many of 1-A that they couldn't help if it would just result in someone getting rescued and getting captured again.

"As much as I hate agreeing with it, he has a point." Ojiro said as he saw Hagakure grab tightly on the front of his Gi with a strength he didn't even know she had.

"SO ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE LEAVE HIM TO DIE!?" Hagakure yelled in frustration. Todoroki took notice that the silverette was emitting some very faint puffs of smoke from her arms which he made a mental note of for later.

"No, we just have to sit still until the other Pros arrive. All Might got here first so they shouldn't be too far behind. Plus, knowing Midoriya, if any of us were to go down there for him he'll just send us back before getting him out." Ojiro reasoned as the silverette tighten her grip for a moment before releasing him.

"So that's what we are all doing? Just leaving Izuku to the Villains until more Heroes arrive?!" Jirou said to which she didn't get a single response from as they all redirected their sights to somewhere else. The tail-user only grimace at the situation they were put in as he could tell many of them still wanted to save their green-haired friend. He then looked back at the still recovering Mina, who was proof of their inexperience and he knew that Midoriya wouldn't have wanted someone else to be injured trying to rescue him, they're options were limited.

Kuroi delivered one more hard kick into Izuku's side before spitting on the downed Hero-In-Training. He walked behind the greenette, grabbed a handful of his locks and raised him onto his knees as he put him in a headlock as Izuku tried to pry himself free, though with little strength in him it was proving ineffective.

"Now, I believe something needs to be done about that face of yours, you know for what you did to mine. Consider this an eye for an eye." Kuroi said as he dragged the Kamidogu blade vertically onto Izuku's right eye.

"AHHHH!" Izuku yelled in pain as Kuroi cut from the top of his eyebrow down to the bottom of his jaw as blood flowed rapidly onto the ground as the burning sensation grew exponentially and felt himself as if he was being cooked from the inside.

**"YOUNG MIDORIYA!"** All Might yelled as he tried once more to try and make it to his student but like before the Nomu continued to block him from interfering and what made the situation even worse what the Nomu kept repeatedly aiming for his injured stomach as he felt himself getting weaker by the moment as he felt the muscle-bound creature once more strike him in the stomach.

"DEKU!" Uraraka yelled as she felt her eyes stinging at the sight of her friend having his face carved in with a knife. Then in an instant, they heard the ignition of explosions as the area around the class of 1-A was engulfed in smoke.

"Now to make the other eye mat-"

"DIE!"

***BOOM***

"HOLY SHIT!" Kaminari yelled as the group saw the area be suddenly engulfed in smoke that had a green tint to it. Inside the smokescreen, Kuroi was forced back a few feet, causing him to lose his grip onto the greenette who slumped onto the ground clutching his face as the Kamidogu embedded itself into the ground in front of him. Izuku tried to look up through the pain as he came to view with someone he was all too familiar with, someone he was not pleased to see at the moment.

"Bakugo..." He said with venom in his voice as he looked at the explosive blonde.

"GET OFF YOUR ASS AND ON YOUR FEET, DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as he was picking up the deadweight of the greenette. Midoriya, understanding what was happening, would scramble to his feet but not before grabbing the Kamidogu blade as while he didn't know what it did, he couldn't help but feel some strong attachment to it.

"COME ON! KEEP MOVING!" Bakugo yelled grabbing tightly onto the back of Izuku's shirt as he ignited an explosion with his available hand which came to him as a surprise when the two were sent flying with a massive green-tinted explosion behind them as the class of 1-A saw the two young men shooting out of the smoke cloud and coming towards them at a high speed.

"I got them! I got them!" Sero yelled as he used his quirk to wrap his tape around his two classmates waists as he tried slowing down their descent but were coming in faster than expected.

"Ok, I don't got them! Someone catch them!" Sero yelled as the two young men were coming in fast before Kirishima managed to catch Bakugo and Uraraka managed to touch Izuku and use her quirk to slow his descent until he touched the ground.

"That was insane Bakugo!" Kirishima yelled as the explosive blonde just released himself from the redheads hold.

Back in Central Plaza, Kuroi managed to recover from the surprise attack as he was managed to see the two Heroes-In-Training escape from him as he released a growl of anger at the unexpected attack.

'Damn those brats... ***Sigh* **No matter.' Kuroi said as he walked up to the frozen forms of Shigaraki and Kurogiri, with a strong punch he managed to break them out of the Ice.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Shigaraki yelled in anger as he tried getting warmth back as Kurogiri just fell to the ground shivering.

"The green cunt pulled a surprised attack on you and has currently been taken back to his classmates up there." The Black Dragon member said uninterested as Shigaraki looked back to the top of the staircase with rage.

"Alright, that is it! Kurogiri! Open up a-"

"Now I wouldn't bothar doing that Shigaraki." Kuroi said which caused the hand Villain to look at him.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU TOO!?" Shigaraki said with anger as the Black Dragon member released a chuckle.

"Nah, but I wouldn't waste energy on them. They'll be dead soon enough." He said which raised an eye from Shigaraki.

"What are you talking about?" Shigaraki questioned.

"Observe." Kuroi said as he waited for what is to come. At the top of the staircase, Uraraka was kneeling next to her green-haired friend as she released a sigh of relief seeing that Izuku was saved before any more harm could be caused.

"Deku, thank goodness you're safe now!" Uraraka said as she knelt next to the greenette before taking sight of his injured eye and bleeding side as his blood continued leaking into the floor.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU EXTRAS! GET THE NERD SOME HELP!" Bakugo yelled which confused them for the moment not because Izuku needed help but because the walking dynamite of a classmate is showing some worry for the first time to Izuku. Shaking that moment of confusion aside, Momo got to the side of the greenette as she saw the blood flowing from her green-haired friend, his red, crimson, alluring... Momo quickly shook her head as she had that same thought from earlier once more. The ravenette saw that while he had a laceration over his face, his eye thankfully was spared but what concerned her was the cut and stab wound.

"Something's wrong. His wounds aren't closing." She said while creating some bandages for his eye and for the stab wound in his side as she quickly bandages them over. She then heard the clank of metal hit the ground and when she looked to the source of the sound she found two things, one was the bullet that had the Nomu's name on it, though it did have some fragments of Ice on it, and a curved blade that was turquoise that was dimly glowing red and had blood on it. She reached out and took the bullet back but when she went to grab the dagger she felt something off about it but she couldn't understand what as she held it up.

"Izuku, what is this?" Yaoyorozu asked which Ojiro and Todoroki both saw as their eyes expanded widely as the tail-user dashed to her and grabbed the dagger out of her hand.

"Yaoyorozu, where did you find this?!" Ojiro said with an urgency that confused her.

"Izuku had it with him, it probably was what caused his injuries judging by the blood, why?!" Yaoyorozu said which caused a sense of dread to fall onto both Todoroki and Ojiro as she looked at the Kamidogu that was beginning to glow a more vibrant red before looking at Izuku who was crawling slowly away with faint smoke slowly coming out of his body.

"This isn't good... Stand back!" Todoroki yelled, confusing everyone as to why as they saw Izuku slowly getting back to his feet as they saw him hacking before puking into the ground blood as embers began to appear out of his arms.

"IZUKU!" Jirou yelled as she tried going to him but would be grabbed by the arm by Ojiro.

"JIROU IT'S NOT SAFE!" He yelled as Izuku continued walking with a stumble in his step, leaving behind Fire in his footprints.

"I'M BURNING!" Midoriya yelled in agonizing pain before puking more blood out as he clutched his head in pain.

"LET ME GO! HE NEEDS HELP!" Jirou yelled.

"AHHHHH!" They heard Izuku yell in pain as they saw his body turn into a translucent orange color before they heard the sound of Ice quickly traveling the ground as they saw Izuku quickly be enveloped into Ice by Todoroki.

"BRACE YOURSELVES" The class heard Ojiro yell as the Ice-covered Izuku shattered sending the shards into the group of students who shielded themselves the best they could along with covering their injured professors and classmate in Mina. The loud burst managed to halt all movement in Central Plaza as all eyes fell at the top of the staircase.

"Heh, seems like it finally happening." Kuroi said.

**"What did you do to my students Villain!?"** All Might asked the Black Dragon member who just looked at the 'Symbol of Peace' with a malicious grin.

"I ain't done nothing wrong 'Symbol of Piss'. All I've done was let the green cunt indulge in his power. Now, as to what the brat does is all on him." Kuroi released a laugh as All Might look back at the top of the staircase in worry as he was reminded of the Kombat Training from some days ago as he remembered the words of Izuku.

“_Once I enter that transformation, it becomes easy for me to succumb to its influences... I just lose control."_ All Might knew he had to prevent the outcome that will happen, especially with the bad blood between the two students he had to get to them. He rushed towards his students but as he did, he slammed onto a blue translucent screen that appeared suddenly infront of him.

**"What is this?" **The stunned Symbol of Peace said as he saw the entire area of Central Plaza was covered in the same blue dome as the trio of Villains and the Nomu were inside the dome with him.

"A little old gift I picked from S.F. Made to keep sods like yourself in, nothing gets in and nothing gets out." Kuroi said holding a controller as Shigaraki looked at him with confusion.

"Wait, why didn't you use it against Eraser Head earlier if you had it all this time!" He yelled.

"Because I only had one of them and like I said, it was programmed to keep the targets in, not get out. Better to save something like that against All Might as oppose to a Hero that could be taken care of." Kuroi said which had reasoning to it before looking inside the dome towards All Might.

"You're a cage animal in there 'Symbol of Piss'. Can't have you ruin the fun early. Don't worry if you feel lonely, you have Nomu as a companion." Kuroi said patting the Nomu as it charged into the Symbol of Peace and tackling into one end of the dome. All Might picked himself up, coughing out blood as he looked back at his students, he had to free himself from this imprisonment, one way or another he will save his students. At the top of the staircase, the students were recovering from the sudden blast as they were left in shock and confusion as to what they had seen.

"Is... is everyone alright?" Ojiro said as he got himself as various members of 1-A were able to get themselves up to their feet. The tail-user looked at the dagger he was holding in hand, the weapon that was thought to have been lost to time. He had so many questions about why the weapon suddenly appeared after so long but if the information he knew about the Kamidogu is true, then right now, they all were in great danger.

"Yeah, I believe so." Momo said as she helped Kyouka get back up.

"The injured are safe as well. Uhhh... Hey guys, where is Deku?" Uraraka asked as she along with Koda, Kirishima, and Hagakure were the ones responsible for shielding the injured. Like her question, they did not see their green-haired classmate anywhere. Bakugo would walk up to the tail-user as he made him face the explosive blonde.

"Ok monkey tail, what the hell happened to Deku and why the hell did you and Icy Hot freak out about this knife?" Bakugo asked pointing to the glowing Kamidogu. Ojiro was ready to give a response as he knew that his classmates must be wondering the same thing and had to inform them of the trouble they may be in. However, before he could, he felt a heavy presence next to them, almost overwhelming, as he looked to where Todoroki had encased Midoriya. Nothing much was left of the Ice his dual haired classmates had created but right there in the center of what once was his encasement they saw embers coming together before forming into back into Izuku, who remained still facing them, his green cloth mask still over his face, slightly hunched with his arms hanging in front of him as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"M-Midoriya?" Ojiro said with caution as he hid the blade within his Gi for precaution and to get it away from the greenette. The tail-users call caught everyone's attention as they all saw the greenette, not moving as flames were dancing wildly around his body, appearing unaffected by them. The class felt a sense of relief in seeing their classmate standing but the longer they looked at him the more they an ominous feeling from him.

"Uraraka, Koda, Hagakure, stay with the professors and Mina." Kirishima said as the trio nodded as the redhead made his way towards the rest of the group.

"Green?" Jirou called out to him as she tried approaching him slowly but was grabbed by the back of her jacket by Ojiro.

"Don't get any closer Jirou!" He said with fear in his tone as the Punk girl looked at him in confusion.

"Why shouldn't I help him?!"

"Trust me, it's not safe around him right now! We have to-"

"Ojiro, my apologies for interrupting you." The tail-user heads the ravenette call him which caused him to look at her.

"There is something that you aren't telling us and if this pertains to the wellbeing of Izuku then you must share it with us." Yaoyorozu said as Ojiro felt all eyes were on him. However before he could get a response out, the class saw Izuku suddenly teleport and unlike his usual teleportation that was often accompanied by smoke and embers, this one just happened in a flash of orange light. They saw Izuku reappear once more slightly above Bakugo as the greenette had both of his chains extended before they encircled around the neck of the explosive blonde as they heard him begin to choke.

"Deku... ***Argh*** what are you ***Argh*** Doing?!" Bakugo gasped out as he felt the chain tight itself further onto his throat as he looked Izuku in the eyes and saw nothing but white sclera in them, no evidence of his emerald irises that he always had as the slash over his right eye glowing a bright red. Izuku didn't utter a word as he responded with him pulling on his chain as Bakugo gasped loudly with the sound of pops were being heard. Though before Izuku could rip the head of the explosive blonde from his shoulders, he was hit rather hard in the face as it caused him to release his hold on the chain and subsequently on Bakugo as he stumbles back a bit before feeling his arm be held in place as he saw Sero's tape wrap around his body.

"Sorry about that Midoribro." Kirishima said in apology.

"Same here but what got into you?" Sero asked with concern for what the greenette did as he held him in place. The class of 1-A would see Izuku remain in place for a moment before his flames destroyed the tape that was holding in place as he then rubs his chin to alleviate the attack.

"I was doing what was needed to be done." Izuku said coldly.

"W-What do you mean right by that?" Mineta questioned nervously as Izuku remained unresponsive. He took some steps forward towards his target but saw his classmates remain put with Kirishima and Sero standing in front of him.

"Step away from Bakugo." Izuku said in a tone that told them that it wasn't a request but an order as they just look at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"So that he may die." his tone was so cold that caused his classmates to take a step back in shock and surprise, including Bakugo, as the heard what were the intentions of the greenette.

"W-wait, you can't be serious! Look we all know you two have bad blood with each other but come on, you must be joking right?!" Kaminari said as he stumbled his way with the rest of the group. However, they received silence as a response with the greenettes right hand began to ignite in flames and out of it he made a sword but unlike his previous ones, this one was more jagged as if design to inflict the most pain possible to its adversary.

"Step away from Bakugo." The greenette ordered once more as they saw the unnerving look of rage in his face.

"Midoriya, look we know that Bakugo can be... okay, he's an asshole."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MONKEY TAIL!"

"My point exactly. But right now the Kamidogu from the OrderRealm is manipulating you thoughts. Whatever happened between you two, you cannot let it drive your actions." Ojiro tried reasoning with the greenette as their classmates looked at the tail-user and his mention of the Kamidogu and its purpose.

"Ojiro, I have too many reasons for why he must die. You would not understand..."

"Then tell us Izuku!" Jirou said as she stepped towards the greenette.

"If you can tell us why then we can-"

"You guys can what Kyouka? Let the bastard walk away without consequence as he has done for fourteen years!" Midoriya snapped as them as the class of 1-A looked at the greenette with concern at the implication of his words.

"DEKU, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT!" Bakugo yelled.

"Why? Because your pride is more important than the one life you've done everything to make it a living hell?" Izuku questioned in a calm but icy tone. The class was beginning to catch on to what exactly he was saying and as to the relation that their two classmates had with one another.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER LEARNED YOUR DAMN PLACE, DEKU! IF ONLY YOU LEARNED THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF!" Bakugo yelled as Izuku looked up towards the explosive blonde with a stoic expression.

"Really? What 'place' exactly were you trying to put me in, because if I remember correctly, you were the one with the 'flashy' and 'powerful' quirk who got praised by just about everyone and was set into fast track towards being a Hero. While I, the silent, friendless, and bullied kid who everyone didn't give a damn about being the victim to your torment because you couldn't do any wrong, was discouraged by just about everyone saying that I couldn't be a Hero. Also, when you mean 'better off' was that before or after you told me to 'take a swan dive and hope for a quirk in the next life'" Izuku said, venom dripping from his tone.

Bakugo tried to keep his ground but that sense of guilt he had, the questions and doubt that has been in his head for the past few days were finally catching up.

The class of 1-A we're listening to every word that Izuku said, narrating the animosity between their two classmates. They looked at Izuku, someone who has held onto possibly years of grief and anger towards his assailant and being ignored by everyone he tried reaching out for help, and Bakugo, someone who they now knew has tormented their green-haired classmate for years without any repercussions. Emotions for their classmates ranged from looking at the explosive blonde in disappointment to others looking saddened at what their green-haired classmate has gone through because of Bakugo to some looking as though they were ready to burst with anger. The consensus was that if anyone had any negative opinion about the explosive blonde were now exemplified.

"Now do you all see what he is... Someone who says they're a Hero while they have done everything to make my life a living hell. Nothing was ever done and nothing will be done like before, that is why he must die." Izuku explained as the class of 1-A looked in disgust at the explosive blonde who has remained silent with a scowl on his face. Bakugo wanted to try and use some excuse, that Deku was just too weak, that a quirkless loser should've known his place, or that it would not have happened if he didn't get in the way. However, each excuse he made would only emphasize his point, of using someone weaker to cover himself up.

"ARGGHH! FINE OK! YOU NEVER LEARNED YOUR PLACE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! GIVE YOU AN APOLOGY!?" Bakugo yelled as Izuku looked unamused.

"The time for that has long past, Bakugo. I'm done with being sorry for your actions and I've run out of ways to forgive you." Izuku said, the iciness never leaving his tone.

Bakugo looked into his white eyes and yet despite that, he could see all of his anger, all of his hatred, all of it aimed directly at him, everything caused by him.

"This is my last warning to all of you. Stand aside or I'll have to use force." Izuku said as he embedded his sword onto the ground as silence filled the space between them all.

"Midoribro..." the first person to break the silence was Kirishima who looked conflicted before taking a breath before releasing it.

"I'm sorry for what you have gone through and we don't even know the amount of pain you've must of experience because of Bakugo. But we cannot allow you to kill him." He said which got silence from Izuku.

"Kirishima's right, as much as I hate for what Bakugo has done, as Heroes we can't allow you to go forward with this Midoriya." Ojiro said which managed to gain an understanding somewhat from their class that while their opinion on the blonde was at a low, they were Heroes, they could not turn away for personal emotions.

"As much as I hate Bakugo for what's he done to you Izuku, we cannot let you kill him. Either you stop or you go against all of us." Momo said in a saddened tone as she began creating a metal staff as her conflicting feelings were making it hard for her to think. As for Izuku, he just looked at his classmates, all standing in front against him, preventing him from reaching Bakugo.

"None of you have to do this. You know that?" Midoriya said.

"We know Izuku. We don't want to fight you, none of us want to, please stand down and talk. Talk to me, to Momo, to all of us! Please..." Jirou said as she didn't want to stand for Bakugo, especially after learning about his abuse to Izuku, but as Ojiro said, they were Heroes and they cannot let their emotions interfere with them rescuing or saving others and right now the bastard of a classmate needed to be protected from her friend who finally has snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let this injustice go unpunished." Izuku said putting his sword on his back as once more silence filled the air before explosions were heard from behind the class as a rocketing Bakugo was heading straight towards Izuku.

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo yelled as he released the strongest explosion he could. Smoke enveloped the area as a grin fell on his face.

"TO HELL WITH YOU IF YOU THINK YOU'RE A THREAT TO ME!" Bakugo yelled before he felt the air in him be knocked completely out as out of the smoke came an unfazed Izuku who wasn't showing any effects of the explosive blondes attack.

"No, to hell with you." Izuku said as he pushed Bakugo back with his strike as the explosive blonde was sent flying towards the class of 1-A.

"SOMEONE STUPID GET IN MY WAY!"

"WHAT THE AHH!-" Mineta yelped out as Bakugo crash landed onto him, knocking the purple midget out before the fight started.

"***Sigh* **Predictable as always Bakugo. Did you seriously not expect me to be ready for you to NOT be the first to attack?" Izuku said.

Bakugo tried picking himself up as he could feel some broken ribs inside him as he was having some difficulty breathing. "If you knew ***Gasp* **why didn't you kill me then." Bakugo said trying to pick himself up from the knockout Mineta as he started breathing somewhat easier along with feeling his chest shift somewhat.

"Oh, I do intend to kill you. But first, I want to see you suffer, be humiliated, to get a feeling of what I've gone through because of you." Izuku said, looking at the group of 1-A students.

"Ochako, Koda, Tooru, keep the professors and Mina safe!" Momo yelled towards the trio that was by the injured as the three could only nod and watch in worry as their friends were about to face their green haired classmate.

"Ojiro, whatever it is that you said was manipulating Izuku, you need to say it now!" Momo said.

"It's that dagger that you saw. It was a legend but supposedly anyone that's cut by the weapon is possessed by blood magic when their blood is offered to it. It gives the individual enhanced strength and powers their abilities but in return, it drives them to madness and bloodlust." Ojiro said which still sounded absurd but considering all the strange happenings today and how only a few of them knew what the hell was going on, they could only listen.

"Any idea on how to beat him?" Sero asked.

"There is. We just have to make him use up all of the blood magic inside him either by him using it or it escaping from wounds and it should free him from the curse." Ojiro said which got the class of 1-A to have a strategy at least to stop their green-haired classmate before he gets to Bakugo.

"Any other advice?" Kaminari asked as he was somehow feeling better now.

"Don't hold back. Otherwise, he'll just plow through us without issue. You'll know all the tainted blood is out when the scar in his eye isn't glowing anymore." Ojiro said as he omitted a small detail to the class, a detail that he knew would get opposition but if it's to ensure the least amount of damage to his classmates, it would be a decision he had to make, one that Midoriya would have chosen as well.

"I guess regardless we don't have no other choice but to fight. Everyone, protect Bakugo and-"

"OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY EXTRAS!" Kirishima wouldn't finish his sentence as the explosive blonde launched himself once more towards the greenette.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKES! BAKUGO! GET BACK HERE!" Sero yelled as he launched a line of tape to wrap itself around Bakugo as he tried yanking him back which proved to be difficult due to the momentum but was able to reel him back.

"LET ME AT HIM YOU FUCKS!" Bakugo yelled as Sero held him in place though with some struggling.

"Bakugo, you nearly got yourself killed three times in a matter of seconds and two of those times were because of you attacking before thinking!" Momo yelled at him.

Izuku made his way towards them as Sato, Kirishima, Shoji, and Ojiro, all getting ready for the approaching greenette.

"Sorry about this, Midoriya, but it's for your good!" Sato said as Izuku did not stop his approach before rushing towards the group. Sato and Kirishima both swung at the greenette who swerved and dodged their strike with grace. The two tried to attack from above and below the greenette to limit his options but it would be for naught as he flipped in between their attacks and strike both of their in the chest area with enough force that cracking could be heard from both young men.

"***Argh***!" Sato said as he fell to one knee before being struck in the head. Kirishima continued the assault with Izuku as the redhead delivered strike after attack, each one missing like the last, unlike the greenette who was able to deliver several blows onto the body of the redhead who proved resilient to the attacks.

"We're not giving up on you Midoribro!" Kirishima said as he landed a right hook onto Izuku's head which recoiled back, seemingly catching him off guard as the greenette recovered from the attack and delivered an amplified right hook with Fire on his fist as he hit the redhead right in his jaw which seemed to have done its damage as Kirishima stumbled back as his hardened skin cracked severely. The greenette then kneed the redhead in his jaw, stunning him before throwing him towards the entrance of U.S.J.

Shoji appeared next as Izuku dodged his attacks as he knew that the tentacle arm user was stronger physically and had to stop him in a few hits which he would do as Shoji delivered a double-fisted overhead which Izuku managed to step back as the ground in front of his cracked giving the greenette the chance to jump upwards with all his might as he struck the shin of Shoji as the sound of cracking was heard upon contact. The tentacle arm user fell to the ground hard and before he could get up, Izuku slammed two Tanto blades onto his arms piercing right through him and embedding themselves onto the ground under them, effectively pinning him.

Ojiro was next in line to confront the greenette, he delivered several palm strikes to the chest of Midoriya before delivering a strong thrust attack with both fists onto his chest and a tail whip which managed to push the greenette to the ground.

"Midoriya, I know you're still there! Listen to us, don't let revenge drive your motives!" Ojiro pleaded with Izuku who kicked himself up.

"It isn't retribution if it's justified." Izuku said as he rushed towards the tail-user.

"Vindication will never bring you peace, Midoriya. Only pain." Ojiro said, blocking many of the greenette's strikes but quickly realized that Izuku was significantly faster and stronger now due to the blood magic. Thinking quickly, the tail-user tripped the greenette to gain an advantage but he was countered as Izuku instead caught himself with his arms as he launched himself directly. Ojiro who was ready to counter-attack, but before he could, Izuku used Flame-Port and kicked him in the back. Ojiro tried to attack with his tail but before he could, Izuku teleported once more in front of him as the greenette delivered a roundhouse kick right onto his jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground as he felt his jaw get broken from the kick. Izuku continued making his way forward as a blue-laser was shot at him but he sidestepped. Izuku saw Sero, Kyouka, Tokoyami, and Tsuyu make their way towards him with Aoyama as support.

"Izuku, I'm sorry for what you had to go through, I know what it's like to be picked on by other but this isn't the way. I don't want to hurt you so please stop! Gero." Tsuyu said as she and Tokoyami both tried doing a combined attack by getting Dark Shadow to hold Izuku down while she incapacitates him. However, the plan quickly fell apart as Izuku ignited his right arm in Flames and launched a Fire Ball directly towards Tokoyami and Dark Shadow which proved to weaken the duo as Dark Shadow released a shout of pain. Tsuyu tried to salvage the plan by trying to knock out her friend but just as her leg made contact with his head, he caught her leg with his left arm which she instantly felt a painful cold wave hit her as she saw some fragments of Ice covering her leg. All she felt was excruciating pain as she instinctively went to grab her leg as Izuku threw her away in as she clutched her leg. Izuku quickly dodged another laser from Aoyama as he materialized a Kunai before throwing it into the belt around the naval laser user, causing it to malfunction. Using that opportunity, Izuku Flame-Ported towards him and delivered a knee strike onto the damaged device, breaking further, knocking him out. As Izuku was picking himself up, he heard the familiar yelling of an explosive blonde heading his way.

"FUCKING DIE, DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as he sent a barrage of explosions at point-blank at the greenette. After a bit, he stopped, panting somewhat thinking he finally did it. That was until an Ice Shard flew out of the smoke and pierced Bakugo on the side. Bakugo, let out a shout of pain as the Ice went through him and colored the end in his blood. He grabbed onto the Ice as he looked up and came eye to eye with Midoriya who had a hand raised over his head with one of his swords.

"You really should listen to what the others tell you, Bakugo." Izuku chided mockingly.

Bakugo braced himself for the attack but just then Izuku's hand was yanked back along with him as they would be some distance out between the explosive blonde and the greenette. Bakugo used the opportunity to pull himself off the Ice, though not without struggle as he slid himself off with his blood pouring into the ground. Izuku looked at his hand and see that it was being held by tape.

"Midoriya, you have to stop now! That's enough!" Sero yelled as he saw the greenette stand up. Before he could finish wrapping the greenette, Izuku grabbed onto the tape that was holding him.

**"Get over here!"** Izuku yelled as with a strong yank, he pulled the tape user towards him as he delivered an elbow strike onto the helmet of Sero, cracking it open and sending shards flying. Izuku continued holding only the tape of Sero and then delivered a thrust kick, sending the tape user into the air before slamming him onto the ground hard, knocking him out. The greenette looked back towards the injured Bakugo who was clutching onto his side, noticing was slowly closing up.

"Did that hurt?" Izuku taunted.

"AS IF YOUR SHITTY POWERS COULD DO ANYTHING TO ME DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as he saw Izuku face fall into a scowl as he held onto the tape that was still connected into Sero.

"You say that as you're not bleeding like a gutted pig." he stated as he proceeded to burn the tape, the flames quickly traveled towards Sero's arm before being sliced off by Jirou who had her Tessen fans at her disposal.

"Izuku, please stop! You don't have to do this!" She pleaded with him.

"If you were in my position you would do the same." Izuku said as he tried delivering a right hook but she dodged and slice part of his arm, getting a grunt out of him.

"Please, don't make me have to hurt you, Izuku!" Jirou pleaded.

Izuku continued his assault, summoning a Kunai and began to clash with her fans. He was proving to be a better and stronger fighter over her as each strike he delivers against her pushed her further onto the ground and leave her with slash marks on her.

"Izuku... stop!" Jirou said as he would be just right above her as he continued pushing his strength on top of her as if putting her into submission.

"Please... stop..." She tried pushing him away but he kept pushing onto her as the memory of the Mountain Zone began to replay in her mind as her defense was beginning to crumble as she began to tremble under him. She looked him in the eyes and saw not the same green-haired young man that she had come to care but someone entirely different as he continued attacking relentlessly. Gripping the Tessen fans tightly, she felt a familiar energy deep within her as looked back at Midoriya.

"I SAID STOP ***SCCCRRREEEEEECCCHHH***!" Jirou released the same screech from earlier, surprising her but continued as the scream was strong enough to blow the greenette off her as he crashed to the ground before rolling back onto his feet. Jirou continued with her assault, not knowing how to stop it or how to start and she screamed at Izuku in hopes of stopping him as he slowly made his way towards her, her screeching affecting him as he tried covering his ears. The sound was also having its effects of those of 1-A as many of them would try to shield their ears from the ear-piercing screech that wanted it to stop, but to an onyx eyed girl, she quickly took note of the situation.

"KYOUKA! KEEP GOING! IT'S WEAKENING HIM!" Momo yelled, hoping that it reached her as she wasn't even sure if she said something but it appears to have been passed on as the Punk girls shriek got louder to the point that the class could feel their entire bodies shake to the very core and the screech becoming unbearable as several windows in the area cracked and even broken from the sound waves. However, the effects were becoming evident on the greenette as they could see his skin being burst and sliced open by the reverbing sound waves as they were becoming too much for him. That was until the screech began to weaken in power, the attack was proving taxing on Jirou as she felt her throat was sore and strained, along with her ears hurting and probably bursting from her ongoing attack. Just as she stops her screech, Izuku made his way towards her as he grabbed her by her neck tightly and lifting her off the ground. Jirou tried to pry his ever-tightening hand off of her neck as she also kicked her feet that were dangling off the ground as her airway was being closed off.

"Izuku***gasp***... don't***gasp***... Please..." Jirou gasped out as Izuku only tightened his grip on her neck as her movement began to slow down.

***Thonk***

Izuku released his hold on the punk girl from being struck on the head hard by a steel pole that caused him to take a step away from the unconscious Kyouka. He looked at his attacker and saw it to be Yaoyorozu who had was taking a more defensive position against the greenette.

"Forgive me, Izuku, but I have to bring you to your senses one way or another. I'm not going to lose you again!" Yaoyorozu said as she rushed towards the greenette and swung her pole down at the greenette who would block the attack with both forearms. He would push her back and prepared to counter-attack but as he did, he was barely able to dodge an uppercut strike by her with her pole as he did a backflip to avoid the strike. As he was in mid-air, Yaoyorozu materialized a boomerang out of her other hand as she threw the projectile towards the greenette. However, Izuku Flame-Ported away from the weapon in time and be facing the ravenette as Yaoyorozu tried to jump back but was grabbed by her arm as the greenette threw an elbow right onto her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her as she fell to the ground.

"Did you think that would work on me?" Izuku questioned the tactic used as Yaoyorozu looked up at him in defiance.

"I was hoping you would dodge." She said as the greenette was struck in the back of the head by the boomerang which gave chance for Yaoyorozu to create another weapon which was a Sai as she pierced Izuku on his side. The ravenette didn't want to hurt her friend but it was necessary if they were to expel all of the blood magic out of him.

The greenette released a grunt of pain as he slammed his head onto the nose of Yaoyorozu, the sound of her nose breaking was heard as blood covered the two. However, the ravenette would prove to be resilient as she pushed through the pain on her nose as she suddenly out of Instinct bit into the neck of Izuku. This proved to stun the greenette as he released a pained shout as the ravenette sank her teeth into his neck, blood trickling down both him and her body. Yaoyorozu then felt Izuku's hands trying to pry her off of him but she continued to hold onto him as more of his blood fell onto her and she didn't know what compelled her to bite him in the first place but she started to slurp on his blood which seemed to have been the waking point for the ravenette as she instantly let go of her green-haired friend.

Yaoyorozu remained still as the realization of what she did suddenly hit her at that moment, however before she could think of her next action, she felt her shoulders be grabbed as she felt a strike in her gut before another one was delivered onto her. She spat out blood, not knowing which one was her own or of Izuku as felt her insides burning from the strikes. As she doubled over, Izuku grabbed her bo staff from before and grabbed her from behind, choking her with it as the ravenette would struggle for a bit before her movement slowed down at which he loosened his hold on her but not before kneeing her against her staff, breaking the weapon in two as Yaoyorozu was laid out on the ground in pain.

Midoriya threw the broken bo staff to the ground as he finished with Yaoyorozu. However, a trail of Ice made its way towards him. He Flame-Ported out of the way just as the Ice protruded out of the spot he was once standing. He reappeared at the top of the Ice Pillar as he saw his next obstacle.

"Step aside, Todoroki." Izuku said as the dual haired young man looked at him with a serious expression.

"I'm holding my ground Midoriya. Just as the Lin Kuei have done against the Shirai Ryu." Todoroki said as Ice slowly crept from where he stood.

"I don't want to fight you, Todoroki, so stand aside." Izuku said in a serious tone and was answered with a barrage of Ice making their way towards the greenette who just stood in place.

'I got you!' Todoroki though as the Ice enveloped his opponent. Silence filled the area as the only thing that could be heard was the grunting of some of the students and the fighting happening down at the Central Plaza. That silence was quickly broken as Todoroki's Ice shattered into bits with an orange glow as the shard flew past him. Out of the Ice stood an unaffected Izuku, enveloped completely in wild flames, as he made his way towards Todoroki. The dual haired young man would send another barrage of Ice only for the Ice to melt as it got into proximity of the greenette, this continued as Izuku was just a few feet away from him as Todoroki would raise his right hand as a stream of Ice shot directly onto Izuku who continued walking through it until he grabbed Todoroki by the neck. He was lifted off the ground like Jirou but unlike her, Izuku wasn't closing his airway as he looked at Todoroki.

"Even in dire situations, you refuse to use your left side." Izuku said as he saw Todoroki struggle in his grip.

"How... how were you not affected by my Ice?!" Todoroki said as a sigh was heard.

"Because, Todoroki, while you may be able to counter your quirks' over usage by using each other, I'm immune to their effects while in this form. I embraced what I am and that is what differentiates you and me." he explained as he pulled in the dual haired clansman and whispered into his ear.

"I'm disappointed in you, cousin." Izuku said which Todoroki looked shocked and confused at him as he was prepared to demand answers but before he could he felt a knee strike him directly in the abdomen, knocking his breath out as Midoriya delivered a final strike onto his head, knocking Todoroki out with a single word on his mind.

'Cousin?'

Izuku redirected his sight back towards Bakugo who he saw was running towards him as oppose to launching himself reeling a right hook. The greenette released an internal sigh as he prepared to counter-attack with his own right hook but in the last second Bakugo would use his explosion to redirect himself.

"GOT YOU NOW DE-"

***Slam***

Bakugo wouldn't finish his sentence as just as he was going to strike Izuku in the back with the same tactic from their Kombat training, the greenette rotated his whole body and delivered a roundhouse kick with his heel slamming onto the chest of the explosive blonde, cracking the ground underneath. Bakugo spat out blood but would not be allowed to rest as Izuku grabbed him by his scalp and made him look at the greenette.

"Persistent as always, Bakugo." Izuku said as a whirl of Fire concentrated into a Flame Ball as he was about to press it into the chest of the explosive blonde but he lost his grip on Bakugo as someone grabbed him from behind on a tight grip, keeping his arms to his side along with feeling their legs wrap around him.

"This won't kill you, Midoriya, but it sure as hell won't tickle." Kaminari said from behind as Izuku was struggling in his grip as electricity was quickly released from the electric blonde. The effect of the electricity on the greenette was apparent as his body locked in place, being enveloped by Kaminari's electricity as a shout of pain was heard the longer it went on. Uraraka could do nothing but cringe as she heard the shouts of her friend, it hurt her seeing what was happening to him but knew it was necessary for what happened to him but it did mean it hurt her to see him be in pain or when he take down her classmates with minimum issue or leaving their injured. The same could be said for Hagakure as a feeling uselessness filled her as she like Ochako could only watch from the sidelines while their friends were being injured trying to defend the asshole that has done nothing but belittle their existence of build himself as the best of all of them.

"To...u.." Hagakure would hear the bare voice of her friend Mina who she was kneeling next to as while some of her injuries has been able to be healed through the Jinsei, she was still in critical condition as her stomach had not close up and her stump of an arm, while not bleeding anymore, it was still a stump of gore. The silverette watched as her injured Pink friend raise her remaining hand towards her.

"Iz..u... san h..."

"What?"

"Save... Izuku..." Hagakure heard her friend say as she looked her with a look of confusion as she looked back towards Midoriya and saw the electricity from Kaminari came to a halt with the electric blonde letting go of the greenette.

"Yay." Kaminari said with a derpy look in his face as Hagakure, Uraraka, Koda, and even Bakugo looked in shock as Izuku somehow was able to withstand the electric blonde's attack.

"Holy... shit..." Bakugo said as he saw the greenette turn to look at the dunce Kaminari who was standing with both thumbs out.

"That's enough of you Kaminari and I will admit, I did feel that one." Izuku said as he gently pushed on the electric blonde shoulder as he plopped on the ground. He returned his gaze towards Bakugo who tried to keep up his bravado as he saw the greenette just shake off the attack.

"Are you not going to attack me again or did you finally start using your head, Bakugo?" Izuku taunted the explosive blonde as the greenette saw the same angry expression on his face as Bakugo ran up to him and threw his fists at the greenette who just blocked each attack with his palms.

"DON'T TAKE ME AS A FUCKING JOKE DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as he threw in explosions with each strike which only resulted with Izuku redirecting each one to a different direction.

"I don't, at least a joke would make me laugh, Bakugo." Izuku snarked. He saw the explosion blonde release a growl of anger as Bakugo threw caution out the window and tackled the greenette onto the ground, raising both palms into the air as sparks were seen coming out of them.

"JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Bakugo yelled.

***Stab***

Bakugo didn't get a chance let go of his explosion as he felt a sudden pain course through his side causing his arms to fall to the side. He looked down towards his abdomen and saw the same jagged sword from earlier piercing right through him as Deku thrusted it through him. Bakugo got off the greenette as he stumbled a few steps, clutching onto the weapon as he could feel his blood seeping out of him.

"You... ***Cough***" Bakugo coughed out blood as he fell to his knees clutching the blade as the greenette stood in front of him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Midoriya said as he crouched infront of Bakugo and grabbed him by his hair to look at him.

"Fuck... You!" Bakugo said swinging his right palm at Izuku who grabbed his gauntlet just as the explosion released next to his heads.

"That isn't going to work on me anymore, Bakugo." Izuku said as the explosive blonde saw the greenettes hand emit flames, pressing onto his gauntlet as Bakugo felt his right arm burning more by the second. He would try to pry himself off of the gauntlet but Izuku responded kindly but continuing to burn the grenade shaped gauntlet as it began to change into a bright orange with the gauntlet caving in of itself. Bakugo was clawing at his arm and fiddling to remove his arm out while trying to ignore the sword piercing him and after some struggle, he tore his arm out of his gauntlet as his right arm ended with scraps from the metal and burn marks. He fell slightly back which only seem to aggravate his injury as the sword would shift inside him, causing the jagged sides of the weapon to embedded themselves deeper into him.

Bakugo tried to pick himself up but just as he was getting to his feet, Izuku appeared infront of him, grabbed him by the throat and the sword in his other hand as he slowly began to pull the jagged weapon out of him. It wasn't a simple process of pulling the weapon as the greenette did everything to torture Bakugo from pushing and pulling the sword little by little with the jagged sides catching his insides causing the explosive blonde to cough out more blood, to moving the sword in every direction to cause it to grab onto anything that was inside of him, to slowly twisting and turning the weapon while pulling it out.

Bakugo tried to stop the process many times as he could feel his body trying to heal up any injuries he had as he saw the faint glow coming from his wounds. Izuku noticed this as well as along with each attempt Bakugo tried in escaping or him healing, Izuku jammed his weapon into him and causing him to hault whatever attempt he was doing and causing the healing to start slowing down, to the point where his injuries didn't close anymore and instead remained as proof of the greenette's torture of the explosive blonde as blood continued to pool by their feet.

Uraraka watched in horror with her eyes stinging at the display her friend was showing. It reminded so much of not worse than what he did to the mist villain earlier as she saw Deku have a grin slowly spread in his face as he watched Bakugo try to free himself. Koda couldn't stand to watch as he looked away and covered his ears to block out the sounds or flesh and screams of pains. Hagakure was stunned at the display as she looked back at Mina who had her hand still raised at her, like waiting for Hagakure to accept her request. The silverette would grab onto her friends hand as she gave her a slight squeeze before releasing her hand.

As for both Aizawa and Thirteen, they could only watch helplessly as Izuku went through all of his classmates just to get to Bakugo. They couldn't use their quirks unless one of the other students were put at a disadvantage and with how their bodies not allowing them much in movement, they were useless in helping their students.

Midoriya finally pulled the sword out of Bakugo and let it clank you the ground as the explosive blonde slumped to the ground like a rag doll. A smirk of satisfaction was etched into the face of the greenette as he looked at the injured form of his tormentor. Bakugo attempted to stand up, realizing how close he was to the edge of the staircase as he saw All Might trying to break through some blue translucent dome and the giant bird head creature rushing at him. Bakugo would coughing out blood as he got in all four limbs but Izuku stepped on the back of his head before he could get himself further off the ground as the greenette grinded his head against the hard concrete floor.

"How does it feel Bakugo, knowing that all of the pain that you've caused has finally come back." he asked rhetorically before kicking his head, turning him over. The explosive blonde would try to crawl away but would be stopped when the sound of a snap followed by another snap was heard and a surge of wave hit Bakugo as Izuku stepped as hard as he could on each knee. Bakugo would clutch onto his broken knees as the pain was becoming unbearable and the green glow not fixing him up anymore like it did before. He looked up towards Deku and saw the face of satisfaction as he looked at the work that he had made as Bakugo remained quiet and pensive for a moment as he looked at his situation.

'Was this... was this what I looked like to him...' Bakugo thought as Izuku grabbed him by his scalp and raised up to eye level, making his feet lift of the ground.

"End of the line Bakugo." the greenette said as he once again made his hand flow with flames as it concentrated into a Fire Ball and began to slowly press it into the stomach of Bakugo. The sound of sizzling flesh could be heard along with the shouts of pain coming from Bakugo as the Fire burned at him.

"Izuku!" The voice of Hagakure sounded as she approached the duo as greenette halted his movement and moved his hand away from the stomach of the explosive blonde, giving him a moment of rest.

"Hagakure, this does not concern you."

"It became my concern once you started attacking our friends!" Hagakure said as Izuku turned his head slightly towards her as she saw the giant cut over his right eye.

"I warned them that I did not want to fight them. The only one that I wanted was this bastard, for everything he has done. You're one of the few that didn't try to stop me and I don't want to hurt any more of our classmates than what I have already." he said as he jolted the explosive blonde in his grip as a grunt of pain was heard from Bakugo.

"Izuku, please, this isn't like you."

"What makes you think that you know me, Hagakure?" Izuku's tone that the silverette caused shivers from where she was as she tried stepping forwards towards him.

"I know that the Izuku I know would risk his life to save all of us, that he is the sweetest and most caring guy I have met who would do what he can to give comfort to someone who feels at their lowest, that he would give me the one thing I have always wanted and that was to finally feel as though I have a place to belong in and not be overlooked or feel invisible." Hagakure said as Midoriya appear to look down as if in though as he let go of Bakugo who fell to the ground with a thud as the explosive blonde would crawl away from the edge of the staircase and towards the center of the entrance platform. Izuku remained standing, looking pensive for some moments as turned completely towards the silverette with an sorrowful expression as Hagakure could see the look of thought and sadness. Izuku then fell to his knees at which Hagakure would kneel infront of his as she seemed to have gotten to him.

"Hagakure, I..." Izuku said before being enveloped in a hug by the silverette as he felt his head rest on her chest as he heard her heart pace at a steady, soothing beat.

"Shh... It's ok Izuku. You'll be ok." Hagakure said in a soothing voice as she calmed him down the best she could as Izuku listened to her and fell to her embrace, wrapping his arms around her as he felt one of her arms let go of him.

"That's why, I will do anything to save you." Hagakure said as she grabbed his blood soaked sword from the ground and in a quick motion.

**Slash***

Hagakure slashes the jagged weapon on the side of the greenette as a massive gash was left behind with blood oozing from the wound along with it shredding part of Izuku's shirt.

"Hagakure... why..." She heard him say as she took a step back as saw the look of betrayal in the face of Izuku as he looked at her then at the wound in his side as Hagakure began to feel the guilt of what she has just done to him. It wasn't of what would he do but rather that in his most vulnerable, she manipulated him and use the one thing he has always wanted, the feeling of being wanted, and took it away from him even if it was in order to bring him back to his senses.

"I'm sorry Izuku." Hagakure said as she saw the Flames around his body beginning to flow more violently along with his injured side healing at a fast pace.

"I trusted you..." Izuku said before appearing right in front of her and grabbing the blade of his sword. Hagakure tried to keep hold of the weapon for she knew that she very well had angered the young man but in the struggle, Izuku slapped Hagakure in the face and the silverette fell to the ground. She felt the stinging from the slap as she touched the sensitive skin as Izuku stood infront of her with the sword in hand.

"Hagakure... I trusted you and now you used me like everyone has." Izuku said as he was prepared to thrust his sword into the silverette who lifted her hand to try and shield herself.

**Stab***

Though Hagakure never felt the cold, hard steel from his weapon as when she looked back up, she saw an injured Mina, having jumped in the way of the attack and getting pierced through the chest by Izuku as both the silverette and the greenette looked in chock at the Pinketts intervention.

"Mina?" Midoriya said as he saw her panting hard, however before he could react, Ashido would reach behind him and grab onto his other remaining sword as Mina would thrust the sword right through his back and jamming in further as it went through her as the two blades when through the Pinkette and piercing right through Izuku as well as both her and his blood began to flow onto the ground.

"Mina!" Hagakure yelled as she heard a cough come from the Pinkett.

"Tooru... move... now!" Mina mustered our the strength to say as she pushed herself further onto the two blades, feeling the excruciating pain as the jagged edges scraped past her as she heard pained grunts from Izuku as well.

"Mina, stop this!" Izuku said as he tried to move himself forward to remove the blade from both his and Ashido's body as the sword began to move out of them slowly. Mina, not wanting to give in, grit her teeth as she felt a surge of energy flow though her as four black and pink pincer like appendages jutted out from her back.

"What the?" Mina questioned with curiosity as she saw the pincers from behind her before they enclosed themselves around her green haired friend and bury themselves onto him as a shout of pain was heard from him, bring him further onto the sword as she would wrap her arms around him in a tight hold and ensure that he wouldn't move anywhere. While she may have taken hold of Izuku, the Pinkette knew that it wouldn't be enough as her injuries were catching up to her and wouldn't be able to hold him for much longer as she had to finish her plan.

"BAKUGO!" Mina yelled as the explosive blonde was snapped out of his stupor as he heard his name be called by the Pinkett.

"USE YOUR GAUNTLET ON US!" Mina yelled.

"RACOON EYES ARE STUPID! YOU'LL-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!" She yelled at the explosive blonde who saw his gauntlet was glowing red. Izuku, now realizing what her intentions were, tried Flame-Porting out of the way but each time he used it he felt the pincers from the Pinkette sink further into him as he felt his body growing weaker by the second. It felt as though something was being injected into him that was weakening him, like poison. He wanted to move out of the way, not just because it would most likely injured him if his past experience with it was any indication even with a badly made Ice Barrier but because if he didn't, Mina would be taking the blast as well and in her state, she would most likely not survive.

"Mina, please stop! You'll die if you do this!" Izuku said, beginning to sound like his old self, regardless of the glowing red slash mark in his eyes saying otherwise. Izuku tried to break free but the Pinkette continued her hold as a cough was heard from her before looking up at him as the greenette saw her bruise up face as she tried to muster up a smile.

"I'm sorry, Izuku... I forgive you... because I know it's not you... I promised... that I would be there at your side... through it all..." Mina said as Bakugo lines up shot with some slight hesitation. The Pinkette could feel her hold slipping as she grit her teeth and with the last of her energy, she gave out her order.

"DO IT NOW!" She yelled as Bakugo pulled the pins as a ball of fire quickly made it's way towards the two young adults.

***Boom***

The trio of Villains and All Might saw the two curly haired students at the top of the staircase be consumed by a ball of fire as the area around the blue-translucent dome they were in was engulfed in smoke and debri with the shockwave from the blast shaking the ground under them.

**"NO!"** All Might yelled as he hit the defensive dome with his fist to try and break out of it but it just gave him the same result in it just giving a blue ripple effect.

"Hahahahah, oh my god that was hysterical! Did ya see the two cunts explode! Hahahah!" Kuroi was laughing his gut out as the Villains saw what the green haired brat that gave them so much trouble just go after each and every last one of his classmates without issue in a matter of three minutes as a satisfying smile fell on Shigaraki at what was occurred. All Might felt his blood boil as he heard the Villains laughing about his students possible demise, he turned around to see the Nomu was once more standing opposite of him, the creature has given him more trouble than necessary.

At the top of the staircase, Bakugo was launched back by the force of his blast, unlike the first time he used the blast where he was able to remain standing as he didn't have his footing due to his broken knees which the pain suddenly flared up once more as his attention return to them. He raised himself up with his arms as the first thing he saw was debris and smoke everywhere, some small patches of Fire and blood were on the ground.

He then heard coughing behind and when he did, he saw the three remaining classmates that were still standing without much injury. He then saw the silverette walking towards him before slapping him in the face hard as he fell on the ground once more.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL INVISABITCH!?" Bakugo yelled before having the front of his uniform grabbed as Hagakure knelt infront of him with what he saw tears threatening to fall.

"What's my deal?! Oh I don't know maybe the fact that Izuku, one of the sweetest boys I've ever met, suddenly lost his marbles and revealed to all of us that the pretentious prick of our class had tormented him for years and had every right to want payback but couldn't because we had to protect your ass in which all of my friends ended up getting hurt and my best friend sacrificing herself to stop him! So yeah, that's my deal bastard!" Hagakure yelled at him as her tears finally fell down as she threw him back on the ground. Bakugo raised himself back up into a sitting position as he saw Hagakure, Uraraka, and Koda going over several of their classmates, all either with something broken or with blood running down their bodies, all evidence of them trying to protect him from someone that had all the reasons in the world to go after him for all the abuse he has done.

Bakugo looked in shook at the damages caused by De- no, Midoriya did in order to kill him. It made him reflect as to why he did what he did to the greenette as the same nagging feeling from earlier came back to him, why did he have such a vendetta for him, why did he start abusing the hell out of him for fourteen years. He always went back to the memory of when they were just kids and he fell in a ditch and Midoriya help him out of it, he saw that as the point where things change between them but by then he remembered that he was not being as friendly to Midoriya prior so there had to be something else that he isn't remembering. He looked towards the edge of the staircase, where Ashido and Midoriya once stood as the explosive blonde saw one of the pincers and several fragments of it and different colored blood littering the grounds. Everything looked in pure disaster and it was all because of what he has done to his childhood friend, someone he was close to and now someone that was out for his blood as Bakugo could only hang his head in exhaustion.

"Ba***Gasp***... kugo!" The explosive blonde and the remainder of 1-A heard from the cloud of smoke blocking the view from the top of the staircase but they recognize the voice as shock filled them.

"No... fucking... way..." Bakugo said as the smoke dissipated and out he saw the form of Izuku, heavily injured, his mask was completely gone allowing them to see the angry greenette, his hair having some parts of it looking burnt, along with most of his body covered in blood, both red and blue with patches of his flesh appearing to have been blown apart to the point where they could see the muscle under his chest. However the part that horrified everyone was that still clinging to his chest was Ashido, or what remained of her.

"MINA!" Hagakure yelled and wanted to go retrieve her friend but was held back by Uraraka. They saw how the Pinkette's body was burnt to a black crisp, contrasting to the Pink skin and hair that she had, she was missing three of the pincers that protruded from her back and various chunks of her body were missing such as part of her arms and leg and the part of her body that appeared to be the most intact was her head, not missing anything but still appearing burnt. Bakugo looked in horror at the realization of what his explosions were capable of, that they could kill and what would have happened to Hagakure if Izuku didn't intervene but now he saw the full effects that it had and the results left his stomach turning. Izuku wrapped his arms over the body of Ashido and began sliding her off the sword that connected the two with chunks of burnt flesh flaking off. Once pulled, he pulled out the second blade before gently setting her on the floor.

"Hagakure..." Izuku called her out which caught them by surprise.

"You can take her body now..." Midoriya said as Uraraka let go of the silverette as she ran towards where the remains of Mina were and once up close she felt even more helpless, that she couldn't have done anything and her friend paid the price. She looked back up towards the greenette that had cared for, looking into the white sclera eyes and faintly dim scar as he showed no emotion. That emotion she had for him since he saved her, the feeling of a crush, she felt it be overwhelmed by a sense of anger as she looked at him, being the cause that she was the way she was. Her body began to emit small puffs of smoke before picking up what remained of her friend but not before shooting a glare towards her once crush.

"I hope your revenge was worth it, Midoriya." She said coldly but got no response as she moved away from him. Izuku returned his gaze towards the explosive blonde who remained sitting on the ground with his broken knees and his hair shadowing his eyes. The greenette began to make his way towards Bakugo, at which Uraraka and Koda would try to move before they felt the hand of Hagakure on their shoulders.

"No, let them be. They've done enough damage to all of us." Hagakure said as she returned back to the burnt body of her best friend as the brunette and animal talker looked at her with concern. Izuku stood over Bakugo, panting and at the end of his ropes.

"I have to give it to you Bakugo, you certainly know how to piss me off." Izuku said but didn't get a response.

"***Sigh* **For once in your life you don't have anything to retort with. Do you finally see the damage you cause, how much trouble you have brought because of your own brash actions, do you?!" Izuku yelled at him.

"You're right." Bakugo said in a low tone.

"What was that?"

"I said you are right. All of this, the class being put at risk, my questionable decision making, what happened to you, all of it was me." Bakugo said in admittance, surprising the greenette.

"So now you finally understand as well, the consequences of your actions. A life full of praise led you to here Bakugo, an asshole who wants to be the number one Hero yet treats everyone as if they were just an inconvenience. Why do any of the things you ever done, why did you even become a Hero?" Izuku questioned.

"Because Heroes always win, no matter what." Bakugo said.

"In that case, if you were to beat me now, what exactly does that leave you? All of our classmates are hurt because they tried defending you even if they didn't like you and Mina being burned to a crisp because of you."

"That was your doing as well!"

"My only target was you, not our classmates. I didn't want to hurt any of them. I tried moving out of the blast with Mina but in the end you still pulled the trigger. Even with all of that she still fought on because that is what a Hero does. Protecting those that can't protect themselves." Izuku said at which point Bakugo began to feel a tinge of familiarity at his words, as if it finally tapped that itch that has been pestering him for the past few days as he began to recall an old memory from his past.

**Fifteen Years Ago**

They were at a park, he had gotten his quirk some time ago and on that day he learned that Midoriya was quirkless. He felt a sense of sorry for him and even saw how everyone began to treat him differently and that whenever he talked about being a Hero people laughed it off but the nerd kept at it. That was when Bakugo, during one of their play dates their mothers set up, he asked the greenette.

"Izuku, why is it that you still want to be a Hero even with no quirk?" He said to which a young Midoriya would look as his silver age All Might action figure and gave a smile.

"Because even if I don't have a quirk, I still want to save other people Kachaan. Like All Might, he always saves everyone with a smile in his face. Even if it will be harder without a quirk, I still want to help others and I will still become a Hero one day." Izuku said in a cheerful tone and while the young explosive blonde may have found that as a good motive, it did make him realize something. Izuku would never give up on his dream of being a Hero and he knew how persistent the greenette could be and with him hearing in the T.V how if quirkless people were allowed to be Heroes, they would not be able to live against Villains with quirks.

He looked back at the cheerful Midoriya who was playing with his action figure and the idea of him dying was something he didn't want to think. Not just because of how he didn't want to see him die but because he knew how devastated aunty Inko would be if her only son died, he knew Uncle Hisashi was away most of the time so to have the one constant family die for something that will definitely kill him, he believed he had to do what he needed to do to ensure that the greenette didn't die.

"Nah, I would say to quit that Izuku, plus you wouldn't be able to compare against my awesome quirk, much less All Might so give up on it." Bakugo said pushing the action figure out of his hands as he saw Midoriya have a crestfallen expression fall on his face. He knew it was wrong to be mean to Izuku but he had to if it meant that he wouldn't die, he would have to pick on him, protecting him from a life of death by ensuring he gave up on that dream and for him to choose another option, he promised to himself, a promise that he would forget as the praises from his quirk grew and the picking on Izuku quickly turned into bullying.

**Present**

Bakugo eyes expanded as he now realize what he has forgotten. The promise he made to himself over Izuku, one that helped him explain for all of his confusion for the past few days.

"I'm sorry." Bakugo said before hearing a sigh from Izuku.

"I've already told you. I'm done with forgiving you Bakugo. If that is all that you have to say then I'll just finish this." Izuku said as his right arm enveloped in Flames.

"I know you will never forgive me De-Midoriya. I wasn't able to keep my promise." Bakugo said, halting Izuku's movement for a moment because this was the first time he has heard him call him by his last name in a long time, along with the second statement.

"What promise?" Izuku questioned.

"A promise I made to myself when we were kids. That I would protect you." Bakugo said.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?!" Izuku said as his anger was beginning to sound evident in his tone.

"From yourself." Bakugo said as Izuku looked at him as he just heard the dumbest reply from the explosive blonde.

"I had enough of this." Izuku said as he threw his Flame covered fist right at Bakugo's head but was surprised when Bakugo caught his fist with one hand.

"What?!" Izuku said in confusion as he felt Bakugo's grip on his hand tighten and was getting progressively stronger. Not only that but he also began to notice of the same green glow from a few days beginning to engulf his whole body from head to toe as the explosive blonde would then feel that his knees weren't snapped in two and stand up to face the greenette.

"I failed in protecting you and forgetting my promise but if you think I will let some stupid dagger take control of you, Midoriya, then I'll kick your ass into oblivion!" Bakugo yelled as he threw a right hook onto the chest of Izuku as his right hand became a vibrant green glow before bursting, shattering the explosive blondes gauntlet as it made contact with the chest of the greenette.

"GYAAAAHH!" Izuku yelled as he was flunged back a few meters until he was at the edge of the staircase. Bakugo and the remaining members of 1-A look in shock at the burst of power until the explosive blonde felt a wave of pain hit his arm as while his arm wasn't broken, he still felt the recoil from the attack. Bakugo look down at his right arm and saw the green glow intensify as he felt his arm feel better but he would be lying if he said he was feeling quite exhausted at the moment. He would see Izuku slowly getting back to his feet, though with some struggle as he had an arm clutching his chest and coughing as he saw orange and blue light going over his chest.

'Seems like the green shit finally appeared again. ***Argh* **Damn, it feels like my body may burst at any moment.' Bakugo thought to himself as he looked at the recovering greenette and saw that the glowing scar was fading in and out which if as he remembered from earlier, once it went off, Izuku should be free.

'I have to end it with this next hit!' Bakugo thought.

"So you finally learned how to bring out that power huh, Bakugo." Izuku said as the explosive blonde saw the flames envelop the greenette's body with his right arm specifically becoming quite vibrant and wild.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm ending this, right now." Izuku said.

"You're right about that at least. This is my last attack." Bakugo said as his left arm was glowing brightly compared to the rest of his body as the young adults stood opposite of one another.

Down at the Central Plaza, All Might looked in worry at the confrontation between his two students. He has already seen what the two are capable to each other and now that he saw Young Bakugo with a green power that was able to push Young Midoriya back, his fear of what will happen grew.

"It looks like those two are finally finishin' things." Kuroi said.

"Yes, now with the kids handles, all that is left is All Might. Nomu, kill him so that we can finally go home." Shigaraki said as All Might tighten his fists.

**'I barely have a minute left in this form. My power is declining faster than I thought.' **All Might thought as his sight fell back on his two students.

**'But even so, I have to stop these Villains and save my students. Because I am...'** He said as he pulled on the last of his remaining strength for the day and with new found determination, he had his objective in mind.

**"THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!"** All Might said as he rushed towards the Nomu as the two would class fists together with the force of their strike pushing the trio of Villains back, hitting the dome.

"Didn't you hear? His quirk is Shock Absorption." Shigaraki said as he pushed himself off the dome wall.

"Yeah, what about it?" All Might said as he and the Nomu were throwing punches at one another.

"Ah bloody hell, where did that power come from!?" Kuroi exclaimed. He along with Kurogiri and Shigaraki were being pushed against the wall of the dome as the wind pressure from All Might and the Nomu. All Might appeared to be overwhelming the muscle bound creature as with a strong punch he sent it against one side of the dome during which Kuroi began to hear the sounds of cracking and looked to where All Might and the Nomu were and saw that the blue-shield dome was beginning to crack under the pressure of the two. At the same time, Izuku and Bakugo looked at each other, both were at their own limits and they knew that the next hit would finish everything, regardless of who comes out on top.

"I will drag you down to Hell!" Izuku said through a pained expression as his right arm got engulfed in flames.

"Not before I save you first!" Bakugo yelled as the green glow enveloped his whole body with it having specific point of focus in his uninjured left arm as it was glowing brightly.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

Both Bakugo and Izuku yelled as the greenette rushed towards the explosive blonde who used his explosions to propel himself forward at high speed. All Might managed to overwhelm the Nomu and saw the dome around them had various cracks. He saw a specific point at the top of with a particular weakpoint, so he aimed at it as the Nomu was stunned from his onslaught of attack.

**"Now for a lesson. You may have heard these words before but I'll teach you what they really mean. Go Beyond. PLUS. ULTRA!"** All Might yelled as his fist made contact with the Nomu and at the same time, both Izuku and Bakugo were just a few feet away from one another as the two reeled their fists back and then both threw their fists at one another.

***Blast* *Shatter***

Two different gusts of wind erupted as in the Central Plaza the Nomu shot out of the blue-shield dome and was launched right through the ceiling of the U.S.J as the trio of Villains were pushed back by the winds. At the top of the staircase, dust covered the area as Uraraka, Koda, and Hagakure were shielding themselves from the blast of wind cause by their two classmates. As the debri began to settle and clear up their vision, the trio began to see the silhouette of the two young men standing infront of one another with their arms extended to one another's body.

"Deku?" Uraraka asked as she tried approaching the scene and little by little the scene became clearer to her as she saw the two standing still without making any motion.

"Deku?" Uraraka asked once more and like before she got no response.

"***Spat***!" She saw Deku spat out blood as his fist was right next to the head of Bakugo, just scrapping his cheek while the explosive blonde had his left fist placed over the chest of the greenette. Izuku's arm slumped to his side as he continued to spit out more blood for a few moments before finally stopping. The crimson substance coated the arm of Bakugo who was panting hard as he saw the cut on Izuku's eye not having any light along with the greenette's pupils and irises finally returning though he noticed how they appeared dull now than what they were before.

"Now... ***Pant*** did that fix your shit?" Bakugo asked but didn't get a response as Izuku remained motionless.

"Deku?" Bakugo said as the greenette slumped forward onto the explosive blonde.

"DEKU!" Uraraka yelled as she went up to the two as she knelt next to Bakugo.

"DEKU! STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET THE FUCK UP!?" Bakugo yelled as he shook the slightly greenette but just slumped with every shake. Bakugo laid Izuku on the ground as Uraraka placed her head on the greenettes chest as her eyes expanded in realization.

"His heart isn't beating!" She said as the explosive blonde saw visibly freeze for a moment as he tried figuring something out.

"Roundface! Try to revive the nerd!" Bakugo said before moving towards the other forms of their classmates.

"What are you do-"

"JUST DO AS I SAID, ROUNDFACE!" Bakugo yelled as Uraraka flinched before she looked at her green haired friend and began to do CPR and tried to restart his heart as she was trying to maintain her calm and from not breaking at the thought of her first friend and crush dying.

'Deku... please stay with me!'

Bakugo was running towards Hagakure who looked in shook as well at what she heard from Uraraka.

"INVISABITCH DO WE STILL HAVE SOME OF THAT BLUE CRAP!?"

"No, we used it all on..." Hagakure couldn't finish as she motioned with her head to the body of the Pinkette.

"Fuck... dammit!" Bakugo thought before looking for Kaminari. He found the electric blonde still in his dunce form laying in his back with both thumbs out.

"SPARK PLUG, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Bakugo yelled as he began to drag Kaminari. Uraraka has been continuously pumping the chest of the greenette and giving him mouth to mouth but no matter what she did there was no response.

"COME ON DO YOUR ELECTRICITY!" Bakugo yelled as he threw the dunce Kaminari on top of Midoriya.

"Yay." However nothing happened as the still dunced Kaminari wasn't available. Bakugo grew more frustrated as he let out a growl before grabbing Kaminari by the collar of his costume and throwing his to the side and began to slam both fists onto the chest of the greenette.

"DEKU! FUCKING WAKE UP! DON'T DIE ON US YET!" Bakugo yelled as he gave one final slam onto the torso of the greenette but still no response as he placed his head on his chest to see for a beat, of some indication that he was still alive but he got nothing. He was prepared to repeat the process once more, not willing to believe that the green haired nerd was actually gone and done by his own hand. However, just as he slammed his fists down, the ground in front of him and the brunette cracked open, revealing an orange glow with Fire erupting from it and out of it began to crawl the Hellspawn.

"The fuck are you doing here?!" Bakugo yelled as it didn't say anything as with one arm it grabbed onto the body of its master as it began dragging it down to Hell.

"NO!"

"OH, NO YOU FUCKING DONT!"

Both Bakugo and Uraraka yelled as they both grabbed onto the body of the greenette and tried prying it from the hands of the Hellspawn, not willing to let go of their green haired classmate.

"FUCKING TAKE THIS!" Bakugo yelled as he ignited an explosion into the Hellspawn but as the smoke cleared, it didn't show any effects on it as it continued to pull on Izuku. The two young adults tried in vain to keep their hold on the greenette with Bakugo gritting his teeth and pulling with all his might and Uraraka letting her tears fall as she desperately tried to not let go. However, the strength of the Hellspawn won out as it pushed both young adults away from the greenette and it successfully pulled his master down with it.

"NO!" Bakugo yelled as he rushed towards the Hellspawn but the crack from where it once came out from closed, leaving no sign of it ever been open. Bakugo remained still as the groans of pains and the whimpering from Uraraka were the sounds that filled his head. He didn't feel anything at the moment, he felt empty that even in the end, he still couldn't keep his promise.

"GYAHHHHHHHHH!" Bakugo yelled from the top of his lungs as he slammed both fists into the ground in frustration as he began to feel his eyes stinging at his failure. Down at Central Plaza, Shigaraki was absolutely livid at seeing All Might quite literally blow his Nomu away.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! NOMU IS UNBEATABLE!" Shigaraki whined.

**'I used up all of my time, any move now and I will lose this form.’ **All Might thought to himself as he looked towards the trio of Villains, the mist one trying to get back to his feet and heavily injured, the one with hands having a tantrum, and the last one with his right eye covered was looking unamused.

**"It's over Villains. Surrender now."** All Might said as steam was coming out of his body.

"Tomura, it's over, we need to leave so that the league may conti-"

"Now who said that we lost, mate." The two Villains and All Might heard the Black Dragon member said as he pressed a button in the remote that he had as blue light began to form infront of the group. Confusion filled them all until they began to see that it was the Nomu back to standing and now appearing still without any injury.

**"What?!"** All Might said as he looked at the Nomu.

"How many cheats do you have with you?!" Shigaraki asked in disbelief that his Nomu was back here again.

A chuckle came from Kuroi as he waved the controller in hand.

"Like I said, they were gifts from S.F. Your Nomu is back and right now the 'Symbol of Piss' doesn't seem to have any gas left in the tank, so, to put it in your words, Shigaraki. You got an extra life." Kuroi said.

All Might gritted his teeth, not having the power left to fight against the Nomu once more. Shigaraki appeared to be estatic that the cannon fodder did something useful as he looked to All Might.

"Today is your end All Might. Nomu, Kill him." Shigaraki said as the Nomu rushed towards the 'Symbol of Peace', standing infront of him and prepared to strike and All Might having no option but to take it. However, just as the Nomu was about to throw its attack, the ground between them cracked open with Flames erupting and out of it would jump a familiar curly haired Izuku land in his feet as All Might saw the greenettes right arm glow a white-blue color with white mist eminatting from him as with an open hand, he thrusted into the chest of the muscle bound creature.

***Squish***

The sound of flesh being penetrated echoed as the three Villains and All Might looked in shock as they saw the green haired young man having thrusted his hand inside of the Nomu, who was jittering in place at the possible pain it was feeling. Then in an act that shock them even further and made them flinch was when Izuku thrusted his arm further into the chest of the Nomu along with his other arm inside of the muscle bound creature. The Nomu appeared aware of the greenette's action as it reached with a shaking hand and grab onto the Izuku's head, but it ultimately didn't matter as a loud snap was heard from the Nomu as it caused the creatures arm to let go of the greenette and slump to its side.

That didn't stop the greenette as with his right arm, he began to pull on something from within the Nomu and appeared to be struggling somewhat before pulling out and the Villains and All Might saw what he was holding onto, the Nomu's spine. Midoriya did not relent in his assault as he slowly but surely pulled out the spine of the Nomu column by column, the Nomu screeching in pain but were ignored by the greenette who continued to pull. All Might could see chunks of meat and nerves still being connected to the spine as the greenette continued pulling up to the neck of the creature where there appeared to be some struggle.

However, that didn't deter Izuku who just gave a strong pull and like that, the spine of the Nomu and its head were pulled completely from its body as blood sprayed out of the stump that was its neck. The sight would of sicken anyone but Izuku wasn't finished. With one arm still remaining inside of the Nomu's body, the Villains and All Might saw as the body of the Nomu was quickly enveloped in Ice to the point where its body resembled that of an Ice sculpture at which Izuku pulled his arm out of the body of the Nomu.

**"Young Midoriya?"** All Might asked but he didn't receive an answer as Izuku reeled back his hand with the spine of the Nomu and thwacked the frozen body that it once belong to, sending broken shards of Ice everywhere, leaving no trace other than the head that was still held by Izuku.

The Villains looked in horror and shock to see that Nomu, who the 'Symbol of Peace' who appeared to struggle fighting against, was taken down in less than a few seconds by the same brat that has been a thorn to their side and not just defeat it, he utterly brutalized the creature with its spine and head being in his grasps.

Izuku redirected his attention back towards the three Villains as he raised the head of the Nomu, in the same way someone raises their prize from a hunt. "The Nomu, there wasn't a simple way to defeat it, what with it absorbing our attacks and regenerating from them. The key to defeating it, is to obliterate so completely that its regeneration won't be possible." he said as he froze the spine and head of the Nomu before shattering it completely in his grasps, stopping any possibility of the muscle bound creature from coming back.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! HACKS! THAT DOES NOT COUNT! YOU CHEATED! AN NPC SHOULD NOT DESTROY NOMU!" Shigaraki whined as Midoriya continued to glare at the three Villains.

"Shigaraki, this is your final warning. Surrender without resistance or you'll suffer a similar fate to your Nomu." Izuku said as he glared the trio of Villains as the hand Villain noticed the giant red slash over his right eye that only seemed to emphasize that he has run out of patience.

"We better hall ass now." Kuroi said as the hand Villain looked at him.

"Don't you have something that can give us a cheat!?"

"Sorry mate, it's better to leave now otherwise your boss will be pissed that you got captured or killed." Kuroi reasoned.

This only seemed to aggravate Shigaraki as he looked towards the green haired young man. "I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT KILLING THIS BRAT!" Shigaraki said as he rushed towards Izuku who released a heavy sigh as he reeled his arm back, keeping his promise as Shigaraki extended his arm towards the greenette.

“**Young Midoriya!"**

***Bang***

A shot was heard as the greenette was snapped out of his thinking as he saw Shigaraki's hand bleeding with a hole right through it.

***Bang*Bang*Bang***

Three more shots were heard as Izuku saw Shigaraki shot in his other hand and on his knees as the hand Villain fell to the ground bleeding.

"Great shot, Mr. Snipe." Izuku heard from the top the staircase and saw Iida along with All of the Heroes from U.A.

"Uhh Nezu, that was not me." Snipe announced confusing the Heroes until they heard the Villain with a covered eye shout.

"BLACK, YOU RAT BASTARD! I KNOW YOU AND THOSE TRAITORS ARE STILL HERE! SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Kuroi yelled as another shot was heard once more but this time the Heroes and VIllains were able to see the shooter as they saw a man dressed as a cowboy shooting from the edge of the Mountain Zone.

"YA KNOW, I FIND IT HILARIOUS THAT A COWARDLY TURD LIKE YOU WOULD TALK ABOUT BEIN' A MAN!" The heard Black yell before shooting once more which would have struck the Black Dragon member if Kurogiri didn't manifest around the Villains.

"BLACK, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Kitana made her presence known as the Heroes took note of the two.

"Everyone, ensure that all Villains are apprehended." Nezu announced as several of the Heroes went towards the trespassers as Kurogiri, Shigaraki, and Kuroi managed to escape as Black holstered his revolver before looking back at Kitana.

"***Tsk*** Alright, let's go." Black said as he looked towards the greenette who was staring right back as a smirk fell on his mask covered mouth.

"Till next time, hombre." Black said as he tilted his hat. Both he and Kitana both disappeared in blue winds, escaping apprehension from the Heroes. Izuku took in a breath before releasing it as he felt exhausted from the day until he heard the voice of All Might from behind him.

**"Young Midoriya? Are you ok?"** All Might asked, confusing the greenette.

"Yeah... I'm am. Why? Did something happened?" Midoriya questioned as he looked down at himself and noticed the various amount of blood he was covered in.

"All Might?! What happened?!" Izuku got nervous as he waited for an answer as Principal Nezu make their way towards him.

**"Nezu, how are the students?"** Izuku heard All Might as he felt his nerves shot up at his friends having been injured by the Villains.

"A majority of the students will need to be taken to the hospital for injuries and check up. There is one body burnt to a crisp that Miss Hagakure claims to be Miss Ashido." Nezu said.

Izuku took a hesitant step towards his principal. "Principal Nezu, what happened to my classmates?" he asked as Midnight made her way towards the three.

"Nezu, we-Oh Midoriya..." Midnight halted herself as the greenette looked confused and concern.

"Yes Miss Midnight, were you able to figure out who injured the students?" Nezu asked with the smile in his face as Midnight looked hesitant as she inhaled a breath as she put her hands on her hips before continuing.

"Yes, from what we gather from several of the students, it seems that Midoriya attacked the students after attempting to kill Bakugo." Midnight said as the three saw Midoriya go rigid as they saw him slowly breathing heavily which drew concern from the teachers.

**"Young Midoriya, remain calm."** All Might said.

Izuku fell to his knees as he grabbed his head at realization of his actions, what he has done to his friends as the memory of him killing the Nomu remained fresh in his mind as it made him fear what he done to them.

"By the Elder Gods... what have I done?!" Izuku wailed as he clutched his head.

"MIDORIYA, BREATHE!" He heard Midnight call him as she knelt down to his side but it didn't seem to be working as the three saw the greenette clutching his head in frustration and shaking uncontrollably. Midnight made a small tear in her sleeve as a purple gas was emitted. After a few moments of breathing it in, Izuku began to toppling before almost slumping forward into the ground. He was caught by Midnight as the three teachers looked at the green haired young man with worry about his mental health.

**Undisclosed Location**

In a dimly lit bar, a purple portal would open up and out of it would come the forms of Shigaraki and Kuroi before closing up with Kurogiri falling to the ground.

"GRHAAAAAAAAAA!" Shigaraki yelled one frustration as he grabbed the nearest stool and disintegrate it.

"Quit yer cryin. We're back in base and away from the cops. I say it went better than expected." Kuroi said as he helped Kurogiri up into his one good leg as Shigaraki looked at him with a glare.

"'Better than expected?!' We lost! All of our cannon fodder is gone, Nomu failed in killing All Might, some of your group ended up back stabbing us and to top it all of a snot nosed brat killed Nomu with two hits!" Shigaraki yelled as the T.V in the back of the bar began to flash in static.

“**Tomura, not everything is lost in defeat." **Shigaraki heard his Sensei say.

"Sensei what do you mean!? Nomu failed!"

**“Yes, however, this invasion will show the world that their precious school isn't impervious, that even the greatest are susceptible of being broken. The invasion may not have ended up how it should, but with this the League should be able to gain recognition."** Shigaraki's Master said as it got Tomura thinking at his masters words.

"Yes master."

**"Kurogiri, take Shigaraki to patch up his injuries along with yours. Kuroi, I would like to talk with you." **The trio of Villains heard the voice in the T.V say as Kurogiri took Shigaraki and Kuroi was the only member remaining.

"What is it, boss?"

“**The blade that you were given, the Kamidogu, I imagine that it worked as expected."** The voice said.

"Aye, did quite a number on those brats of 1-A. Unfortunately, the fucker took it from me but I figured it won't be much of an issue for you." Kuroi asked.

**"Correct. However I overheard that several of your Black Dragons betrayed you."** The master said as a growl of anger came from Kuroi as he leaned against the bar.

"You're damn right. Should've known those bastard were up to something when they appeared out of nowhere." Kuroi said in frustration as his number of Black Dragon members were severely cut down due to the traitors.

**"Yes, how unfortunate, however it is better that we do not let those loose ends tangle up our future plans. You may go after them, deal with them however you please and I'll put in a good word to the Sorcerer and Necromancer. In the mean time, your pay will be sent to you within the hour and we'll contact you when your assistance is needed."** The voice said as Kuroi pushed himself off from the bar as a smirk made its way to his face.

"You got it, boss." Kuroi said as he began to make his way out of the bar.

**"Please, call me All for One."**


	19. Konflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Portal to Hell being opened up*
> 
> For thousands of years, I laid dormant, who has disturbed my-
> 
> *Sees there's a new Mortal Kombat movie coming out this month*
> 
> Oh neat, guess this is a good time as any now.So... I kept y'all waiting, huh? Now it may have seen I either gave up on the story or died or something that would have explained what happened but truth be told something happened, life. I have pretty much been working on the last year of my college life so I had to put much of if not most of my focus on it pass, not only that but I also was interning during that time so much of my time was consumed and when I had time to myself, I was without much energy and did not want to put out a chapter that was just not good. That is why the last chapter was as long as it was, not only was it in a sense the last chapter of the arc but also the last chapter I would write in a while before I got too busy to make more. Second, I was too burned out I felt that I used most of my creative energy in that last few chapters and needed a small break before continuing but that's enough, I'm back and will be making chapters when I can as I am currently working on a few chapters at the meantime. Anyway, I have rambled long enough let's continue this story that has been in suspense since *looks at calendar* Six months ago man time flies.
> 
> The following is a fan-written story. My Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei and Mortal Kombat is owned by Ed Boon and John Tobias and Netherrealm Studios. Please support the official release.

** _ The following is a fan-written story. My Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei and Mortal Kombat is owned by Ed Boon and John Tobias and Netherrealm Studios. Please support the official release. _ **

** Chapter 19: Konflict **

Inko was a worried mother and who could blame her. Her son managed to get his quirks to emerge after they both believed him to be quirkless for so long, and she did promise Izuku to support him in his dream with the guilt of not telling him he could be a Hero all those years ago and she was proud he was able to be accepted into his dream university. Though she still worried for him, especially in a field where life-threatening danger was constant. Even now that Izuku was able to train himself, she still had her worries like any mother would. Inko looked towards an old picture that was taken some days after Izuku was born. It showed her, their son, bundled in a blanket with their clan insignia on it, in her arms, and her husband hugging the two of them.

She sighed, "I understand why you have to be away, Hisashi, but sometimes I wish you were here for him." Inko said to herself as she made her way to the couch while stirring her tea, she checked the clock on the wall and saw that Izuku should've returned from the University some time ago. It added to her worried and was about to call him just as an emergency news report appeared on the T.V.

"Hm? Wonder what happened?" Inko questioned as she took a sip of her tea.

"Good afternoon, this is Daikaku Miyagi. Two groups calling themselves the League of Villains and the Black Dragons managed to break into the Unforeseen Simulation Joint of Yuuei University during 1-A's Hero course class, injuring the majority of the class, they have all been transported to the nearby hospital for examinations. We will continue updating you all on the situation as the story progre-" The reporter didn't get to finish as an individual just offscreen from the camera handed him a report with the two chattings among the two with the individual leaving the screen and Miyagi cleared his throat.

"We've just received an update on the situation and I warn viewers that the information may disturb some. While the Heroes were able to apprehend some Villains, a majority of the Villains involved in the attack were killed. The death toll appeared to be... my god... I apologize but the death toll has yet to be determined due to the state of the bodies, but it has been confirmed that at least thirty Villains were killed with those that were captured being severely disfigured. As to the perpetrators of this act, it was reported by the students that a small group of from the Villains were the ones responsible for the massacre. Security footage for U.S.J has not been able to be recovered due to Villain interference, causing the identities of these individuals to remain unknown except for two individuals whom we were able to get a descriptive sketch." the reporter said as two sketches were presented side by side with the one on the left showing a young female who had her hair in a bun, was wearing a mask, a headband, and had Asian features while the sketch on the right showed a young male who had a scarf around his neck a mask covering his lower face and a cowboy hat.

"While the name of the female is yet to be known, we received reports from the students that the male goes by the name Erron Black. Whereabouts of the two or the other Villains that escaped are currently unavailable and are considered highly dangerous. Do not approach and if you see any individuals of interest then please report to any Hero in the area. We'll keep you all informed of the situation as it progresses, but, for now, we return you to your daily programming." Miyagi said as the camera zoomed out and went into commercials.

** *Smash* **

Inko dropped her tea at the news and within the span of a few seconds, she had her bag ready and out the door, ignoring the spilt tea, the one thing on her mind was the safety of her son.

** Somewhere (Moments Before the Hero's arrival at U.S.J) **

** "*Gasp!* ** " Izuku gasped for air as he got himself up into a sitting position, clutching his chest in pain as he was breathing heavily.

"W-what? What happened!?" Midoriya thought to himself, still holding his chest while taking sight of his surroundings. It was surreal, to say the least as the place was very much like the beach he had cleaned. It was nighttime and peaceful, almost too peaceful as he didn't hear anyone or thing, not even the crashing waves of the ocean were heard, only the shifting sound of the sand he was sitting on.

"I'm at Dagobah beach but why does it seem off?" Izuku asked no one in particular as he suddenly felt a wave of pain in his head as he began to clutch it. He began to recall what happened, the invasion, the villains, the battles, and what he did... Izuku looked down in horror as he experiences everything that had happened as he slowly looked at the ground below him.

"What the hell did I become?" he wondered in anguish.

** "The correct term is who rather than what." ** The greenette heard a second voice from behind as he quickly jumped to his feet and got into a stance against the new voice which quickly caused him a shock. Opposite to him was himself, wearing the same U.A gym uniform, mask, gauntlets, and shoes, the difference between the two were that the second Izuku was that the second one's eyes were just white sclera that appear to have a yellow glow to them, along with his hands and forearms having a dim orange glow to them along with embers and smoke coming out of them. Silence fell between the two as they looked at one another with interest.

** "Are you not going to ask who or what I am or where you are?" ** The second Midoriya asked.

"I've read enough stories to know that you are some kind of manifestation from inside me and that this isn't Dagobah beach either, or am I wrong?" Izuku questioned as the second one released a small chuckle before looking up.

" ** At the very least you aren't stupid, but you could say this is Limbo, Purgatory or the river Styx, however, you wish to refer it, and, as for myself, I'm the manifestation of all your extreme negative emotions, your inner demon." ** He said as Izuku continued to look at him.

"So you're the one that did all of those things when I let Hellfire consume me?!" Midoriya accused angrily at the second Izuku who remained still without saying a word.

** "Not just me, remember you and I are the same person, mind, body, and soul. I am all of the rages you sealed away inside yourself for years until you finally decided to let me out." ** The second Izuku said as Midoriya continued looking at him in confusion.

"What do you mean that you were sealed inside me for years?"

** "Really? Guess even you can be naive but it can't be helped. Have you never questioned why is it that your powers are as strong as they are?" **

"My powers come from the most painful experiences I have gone through." Izuku admitted.

The second Izuku nodded its head.

"Then what is the point you are trying to prove then?" The second Izuku just walked straight towards Midoriya who remained ready for anything.

** "I'm saying it because you have finally come to accept your anger, rage, and fury." ** The Inner Demon said.

"You and I are the same but that does not mean I will accept you!" Midoriya yelled at it as it tilted its head to the side as droplets of blood fell from its head.

** "Really? Then I guess you would have rather let Kyouka and Momo suffer at the hands of those Black Dragon..." **

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM!" Izuku yelled as he swung at the Inner Demon who dodged the attack before throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him into the molten ground as it pressed a knee onto the back of Midoriya's head. The greenette struggled underneath his Inner Demon's grip.

** "After everything we did together today, you still won't accept what you are, huh? Especially after what you told Shoto." ** The Inner Demon said. Midoriya was about to shout back until he remembered a small detail that he didn't catch up on until now.

"Wait. You said we're in Limbo, correct? How the Hell did I get here wouldn't I be in that Mindscape with Hanzo and Liang?" The greenette questioned as he heard a tsk from the Demon Izuku.

** "That's because you're dead." ** The Demon Izuku said causing the greenette to stop his struggle and tilt his head towards his counterpart.

"What?"

** "You died. Simple as that. You took too much of a beating from that stick of dynamite and your group of classmates." ** The Demon Izuku said plainly, causing Izuku to lose much of his effort in his movement as he remained still and looking down at the sand.

"So this is it. Am I going to wait for judgment while talking to you?" Izuku queried as if all hope in his voice was gone.

** "Not quite." ** The Demon Izuku said causing Midoriya to look up.

** "You see, our ancestor Hanzo Hasashi had the unnatural ability to come back to life after death." ** Demon Izuku said.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Izuku yelled at the absurdity he heard.

" ** Despite the smarts, you have you still can't draw a conclusion with it." ** Demon Izuku said as he continued.

** "Why do you think his quirks name is called Hellfire? Did you think him controlling and using the Flames of Hell would be all he could do?" ** Demon Izuku said as Midoriya continued listening to his explanation.

** "You see, one day Hanzo was killed by Havik in an attempt to get him to turn into Scorpion but through reluctance he refused and it resulted in him dying. However, it was the flames from Hellfire that allowed him to have a second chance in living by fighting his Inner Demon and make his way out of Hell. You'll still die of natural causes when your time comes." ** The Demon Izuku explained which made the greenette look at him with shock to hear that while he knew his Grandmaster was killed, he did not know of his second death or how he was able to come back from it.

"So if I want to return back to life, I have to fight you or die trying?" Izuku questioned.

** "That's how it should be done. However, I'm feeling charitable this one time." ** The Demon Izuku said.

"Why?"

** "Because you got a taste of what this power can do for you if you accept it, but also." ** Demon Izuku didn't finish as a green whirl of light appeared in front of the two as Midoriya sensed a wide grin underneath the mask-covered face of the Demon Izuku.

** "It seems like we are both needed right now." ** The second Izuku said as Midoriya looked at the green light and saw that All Might was standing in front of Shigaraki, Nomu, Kurogiri, and Kuroi as steam was covering him and the two could very well see that All Might had reached the limit and he could see that the Heroes have yet to arrive and no one else was there to help.

"We have to help him!" Midoriya exclaimed.

** "Yes that would be the best course of action, however in order for you to return back to the land of the living, you will need my strength to make the trip over. At least for the transition between here and there." **

Izuku turned his head slightly so that he could see the Demon Izuku.

"I will not side with you ever!"

** "So would you rather the 'Symbol of Peace' die here when you could have done something? What kind of Hero would we be to let someone die when it was within their power to help?" ** The Demon Izuku taunted.

Izuku looked both at it and then back at the portal to see that the Nomu was about to charge towards All Might. Taking a breath in before releasing it, Midoriya came to his answer.

"Fine, lend me your strength so that we can save or at least help All Might!" Midoriya yelled before the two were engulfed in Flames and reappeared right back at U.S.J in front of the Nomu as Midoriya reeled his arm back.

** Midoriya's Mindscape **

We return to a familiar landscape, one where it's surrounding was shrouded in darkness as far as the eye could see. In the middle of the endless void was Izuku, kneeling with his hair covering his eyes, wearing his U.A gym uniform looking brand new as if he did not go through one of the most hellish days in his life. He didn't remember how or when he arrived there but all of that didn't matter to him as the events of the invasion, more specifically of what he did to his friends and what he did to the Villain, finally came back to him. His eyes looked empty and hollow, staring blankly at the ground under him and not making any movement as he just remained in that one place, reliving those memories.

"Izuku, you have to listen to us." A second voice, the voice of his Shirai Ryu Grandmaster called for him as Midoriya remained unresponsive. The two Grandmasters have tried calling for their descendant for some time since his arrival, but each attempt left them without an answer as Izuku remained without giving a response.

Liang sighed, "Very well, Midoriya, if you are not going to talk then at the very least listen to what we have to say." he agreed reluctantly and, like before, Izuku did not say anything.

"You disobeyed our warnings, let your anger drive your decisions when there were other ways to have to resolve the issues, let Villains manipulate and use you when you let your guard down, and worst of all your brash behavior endangered your classmates." Liang said as Midoriya clenched his fists ever tightly as he continued to hear his Grandmasters.

"We expected better from you Izuku. What were you thinking rushing in and attempting to kill Kuroi would achieve you?" Hanzo asked.

"I just... thought he needed to pay for what he has done, for what that monster did to everyone. To Momo, Kyouka, Kaminari, Mina..." Izuku voiced without looking at them as his voice died out when mentioning the Pinkette as the last moments he saw of her smile flashed to him as regret took hold of him.

"Revenge is not the answer to your problems, Izuku. Trust me, Liang and I know more than anyone." Hanzo said.

"Grandmasters, please, enough with the enigmatic speeches." Both Hanzo and Liang looked at Midoriya who was raising his head slowly towards them with the same hollowed look in his eyes.

"You two have been telling me to trust you two on what you are saying and yet I am listening without getting answers. If there's anything you two aren't telling me, I want to know, now." Izuku said, his expression leaving no room for debate. Both Grandmasters looked at their descendant then at each other as if communicating on what to say next before Liang released a sigh.

"You're right, Midoriya. We have been hesitant to explain the entire situation and were trying to find the right way to explain all of this craziness effectively."

"Grandmaster, things have already been getting crazy in the year I've met you two, but it feels like I'm fighting blind here." Midoriya said as both Hanzo and Liang looked at one another before giving a silent nod as they both rose an arm up with Fire and Ice whereupon a blue transparent light that was reminiscent of Izukus visions started to surround them.

"What is this?" Izuku asked in awe as the blue light engulfed the trio until the light began to die down and solidify into a snowy environment.

"We've told you of how leaving the Lin Kuei was seen as treason among the clan that is punishable by death. However, there was one man that was able to escape that fate." Liang said as the image shifted to the silhouette of a man of unidentifiable features.

"His name was Takeda, the original founder of the Shirai Ryu." Hanzo said.

"Takeda? Like your student?" Midoriya questioned as the Shirai Ryu grandmaster shook his head.

"The name was a coincidence but the point is that this man came from Japan and joined the Lin Kuei under who he would serve for several years until he chose to leave." Liang said.

"Why did he leave?"

"The reason for his departure is uncertain, not that there haven't been many theories, but it may have been his want to return to his home once he learned the techniques from the Lin Kuei." Hanzo said as the image shifted to the same silhouette man running from several armored Lin Kuei members.

"He managed to avoid death and return to his home country where he served several lords and taught others modified versions of Lin Kuei techniques through which he gained followers." Hanzo said as several images were shown that illustrated his words.

"Those followers were the Shirai Ryu?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes. However, the Lin Kuei were not pleased with what Takeda had done. He learned the secrets of the clan, left them, and spread their secrets so that others could use them. It led to animosity and conflict between the two clans continuing forward with an example being the clan's colors, that is why the Shirai Ryu used Yellow in the beginning as a form of taunting to the Lin Kuei." Hanzo said.

"Really? Seems like antagonization out of pettiness." Izuku commented to which both grandmasters couldn't disagree.

"Though why would the two clans have this animosity from just one man?"

"Think of it like this, what if you let someone into your home, care for them, and let them be with you and you come to trust them only to eventually see that they left and took some of your belongings, would you let something like that go?" Liang said to which Midoriya had no comment.

"Judging from your silence, you understand to some extent." Liang said as Midoriya looked on with the thought.

"Is this what Todoroki meant by not trusting the Shirai Ryu?" Izuku questioned.

"There is a possibility however it is uncertain to know with him, Midoriya." Liang responded as the three remained unsure as to the dual-haired young man's animosity with the Shirai Ryu aside from the past.

"So did the two clans have this trivial grudge between the two until you two came along and cleared things up?" Midoriya questioned.

A heavy sigh came from Hanzo.

"If it were that simple, Izuku..." Hanzo said as the image shifted to the same snow forest he once was in his dreams.

"Hey... that's-"

"The forest yes, you said you did not hear a section of the conversation right between Hanzo and Bi-Han?"

Izuku nodded.

"It is better if we show you what happened rather than explain." Hanzo admitted.

The image shifted slightly to a village that stood behind a torii and saw a rock next to it that had an engraving on it.

"The Shirai Ryu," Midoriya read.

"Korrect." Hanzo responded.

"Why are you showing me around the village?"

"As Hanzo said, it is better for you to see rather than for us to explain." Liang said as the image shifted towards the inside of the village. Midoriya took an eyeful of the scenery and what he saw made his stomach turn. Bodies, everywhere, both young and old laid sprawled out in the snowy path of the village, and the white powder did nothing but accentuate the bloody scene in front of him, tainted with the blood of the villagers. Izuku was horrified at what he was seeing. Despite having seen countless similar scenes like this, he never would get accustomed to it as he saw arms and legs missing and many entrails and organs hanging from various parts of the village buildings.

"What... what happened?..." the apprentice asked as he couldn't get his vision to refrain from the image. Another heavy sigh came from Hanzo as he saw the older man looked in one direction that showed two frozen bodies, a female and a smaller-looking body that looked like a boy.

"Do you recognize them, Master Hanzo?" Izuku asked carefully as he saw a frown form on his face.

"They were his wife and child, Midoriya." Liang told to his descendant as he looked back towards the two bodies and felt a heaviness in his chest as he couldn't imagine losing a loved one in such a horrific way.

"HARUMI! SATOSHI!" The greenette heard yelling coming from one of the corners as he saw the presence of his Shirai Ryu grandmaster, much younger looking, running around the village looking frantically for two people which he would come to a halt next to the two bodies. He saw his grandmaster stop in front of his deceased wife and son as he fell to his knees as he saw the look of distraught and sorrow in his master's face, one he had neither seen nor known to be possible from someone like him. He saw his master weep slightly as he tried to reach out a hand towards the two frozen bodies before pulling back as if the smallest bit of pressure would break them. He remained like that as several men dressed in blue carrying the logo of the Lin Kuei appeared behind him all carrying weapons that ranged from daggers, swords, sickle, and staves as they slowly approached the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster.

"AARRRRGGGGHHH!" The group heard Hanzo yelled with rage and anger as he struck the first Lin Kuei assassin in the nose before grabbing their right arm as he slammed his arm down into their elbow with a loud snap. He grabbed the sickle from their broken arm as he slashed through the Lin Kuei warrior in half with ease, leaving the body to fall to the ground in chunks of meat. Another Lin Kuei assassin tried to slash at Hanzo who would grab onto the hand of his opponent as he began to slam the sickle down onto the shoulder as blood gushed with every slash. Hanzo would continue this until the sickle he was holding slashed completely through the Lin Kuei warriors arm as it still held on to the weapon. The Lin Kuei assassin looked onto his now stump of a shoulder as muscle and bone were exposed, he clutched onto the injury but would not get a chance to try for help, Hanzo stabbed him in the head with the sickle as his eyes went lopsided as Hanzo pulled on the sickle, splitting their head in half as blood gushed from the wound. Hanzo held the sword of the now-dead Lin Kuei assassin as he used the sickle to kut away the fingers that were still grasping the weapon as the Shirai Ryu grandmaster charged towards the next Lin Kuei assassin.

Midoriya remained looking in shock at the blood rage that his grandmaster was on, he seemed different from the master he had come to know as he slashed, stabbed, bludgeon, and slaughtered every last member of the Lin Kuei that was there to the point that even when one of the Lin Kuei members stabbed Hanzo in the back, he simply pulled the staff and used it to continue his bludgeoning. Izuku didn't have words to express what he was seeing as he saw Hanzo bludgeon a Lin Kuei assassin so gruesomely to the point that there was almost nothing left of the Lin Kuei member, just a bloody mush of bones and human meat covering the group they were in. After a few moments, Hanzo remained kneeling on the ground as he was panting hard, appearing to have calmed down from his blood rage as he did not take notice of his surrounding that were covered in both blood and the limbs of his fallen enemies.

"Master Hanzo..." Izuku said quietly to himself as he saw his broken master remain motionless.

"Did I not tell you your clan was inferior?" A voice was heard as Izuku saw Bi-Han standing behind Hanzo but the Shirai Ryu grandmaster remained unmoving or unresponsive to what was being said to him as his Lin Kuei relative began to wrap his hand around Hanzo's neck. Midoriya expected his grandmaster to move or do something against Bi-Han but the longer he looked at Hanzo, he could see that Hanzo was done, not done in the sense that he was exhausted or critically injured but rather he had given up, he had nothing left to fight for, he had nothing left to live for.

"And now the legacy of the Shirai Ryu dies with you." Bi-Han said as Midoriya saw him rip Hanzo's head and spine right out of its torso as he saw blood and nerves run down the spine of his grandmaster who made no effort to attempt and stop his death as Bi-Han raised Hanzo's head high as it were a trophy from a hunt.

"May your and your family rot in the afterlife." Bi-Han said as the image began to fade as the world around the three was once darker.

"The Lin Kuei... they..." both grandmasters heard their descendant's voice bleed with anger, one they were very much familiar with.

"They slaughtered... everyone... all of our people... women, children, Master Hanzo... out of a petty rivalry!?" Midoriya yelled in anger.

"For the longest time, the Lin Kuei denied this with Hanzo returning as the Specter, Scorpion, claiming it was the clans doing that killed him and his family. It turns out that Hanzo was right." Liang said sorrowfully.

"Then how? How did Master Hanzo forgive the Lin Kuei for what they did?! For what your brother did Grandmaster?!" Izuku asked.

"It turns out that while the Lin Kuei did want the Shirai Ryu dead, it wasn't them that carried out the act?" Hanzo said.

"What?" Midoriya said with a look of confusion.

"Quan Chi, the damn necromancer was the one to do the killings, he used his damned magic to make it look that it was Bi-Han that committed the murder, but he wasn't." Hanzo said as Midoriya began to look at the two grandmasters as he started to understand a little of what was going on.

"That is why I told you to not let vengeance fill you Izuku, because of that, I killed a man by mistake." Hanzo said with a heavy tone.

"And then what happened?" Izuku questioned.

"After news of Bi-Han's death in the Mortal Kombat tournament made its way through the temple, I needed to know who his killer was so that I may be able to avenge him." Liang said as Midoriya began to realize where this was leading to.

"I, along with a friend of mine, Tomas, left the temple, despite the trouble we would face from the Lin Kuei for leaving the temple without granted leave, so that we may find answers to Bi-Han's death. I learned about his killer from Sonja and Jax that it was Scorpion, which led me to the colosseum where we both faced each other and so that I may have avenged Bi-Han." Liang said as his tone began to feel heavier the longer he went on.

"And you killed Master Hanzo?" Midoriya questioned to which he got a head shake from side to side from Liang.

"No, Midoriya. The Lin Kuei caught up to me before I could and returned me to the temple." Liang said as Midoriya could see the look of mortification on his face.

"Did they... at the temple, what happened there?" Midoriya asked not knowing if he wanted to get an answer.

"The Lin Kuei was initiating a plan, one where they would turn the warriors of the temple into cybernetic beings so that they may be stronger. However, this also allowed the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei to have full control of the actions of its members, making them act without question or hesitation, restricting their souls and minds to just be mindless slaves to do what they are told." Liang said as the greenette looked in horror at what he was being told.

"Did that happen to you as well Grandmaster?" Midoriya asked as a sigh was heard from Liang.

"Yes, Midoriya, and I would have been stuck in that cursed body for all eternity had Quan Chi not decide to restore my body to one of flesh and blood, so to speak." The Lin Kuei Grandmaster said which got a confused look from Izuku.

"What do you mean?"

"Like Hanzo, when I along with several of our comrades died during the Invasion of Earthrealm, our souls were taken as slaves by Quan Chi becoming his servants just like how Hanzo was under him. During this, Quan Chi let me regain my flesh and blood but I remained under his control until Lord Raiden saved me, Hanzo, and Jax at the end of the Neatherrealm War." Liang said as Midoriya heard a slip up from his grandmasters.

"But what about the others, if you three got your souls back what about your other comrades?" The greenette questioned as silence filled the space between them all as Hanzo looked pensive for a few moments before looking at his descendant with seriousness.

"After I and Kuai Liang were revived, we restored both our respective clans back to their honor. It was during the following years that Kuai Liang kame to uncover the truth of the Lin Kuei's dishonor in asking Quan Chi to eliminate the Shirai Ryu." Hanzo said.

"After learning of this truth, I wanted to amend the bad blood between our clans, to finally put an end to this feud so that peace can finally be made and to ensure that what happened to the Shirai Ryu does not happen ever again." Liang said.

"But what does Quan Chi have to do with your comrades being revived?" Midoirya questioned.

"It's because the way Lord Raiden was able to bring me, Jax, and Hanzo back was by combining both his and Quan Chi's magic together, it caused it so that we were not only revived but brought back with our souls intact." Liang said

"After being told of the truth, I hunted down Quan Chi for years until I heard that Special Forces had captured him so that they could use him to restore the others to life." Hanzo said as Midoriya soon started connecting the dots and realize what he meant which the Shirai Ryu grandmaster nodded his head in confirmation of what the greenette was thinking.

"In my thirst for vengeance, I killed Quan Chi, avenging the Shirai Ryu, my wife, and son but preventing everyone else from being brought back to life." Hanzo said with disappointment.

"Then how were they brought back? Many of them have descendants so if Quan Chi was dead how were you guys able to revive the others?" to which Liang would be the one to answer.

"It turned out that there was another user we would turn to. The revenant Liu Kang had mastered the magic of the Fallen Elder God Shinnok and through some convincing from Lord Raiden that resulted in his near-death, we got them to come to terms so that they could use their combined magic to restore him and the rest of our comrades back to life." Liang said.

"So everything did get solved in the end after all." Midoriya said which got a quick response from Hanzo.

"Yes, but the path taken toward those means can not be justified, Izuku. What we are trying to say with this is that we both allowed our own anger and regret to fill us with vengeance and we suffered the consequences not just to ourselves but to those around us as well. You know very well what thirst for vengeance has caused you, Izuku." Hanzo said as Midoriya looked down in a disappointing frown to himself as he clenched his right hand into a fist.

"You're right I do. How did you two deal with this guilt grandmasters?"

"We continued to better ourselves and amend for our past actions. We overcame them by facing them. Eventually, Izuku, you will have to do the same with your own Inner Demon so don't lose sight of yourself." Hanzo said as it got Midoriya to remember his interaction with his Inner Demon.

"So I will have to eventually confront it once more won't I?" To which both Hanzo and Liang nodded.

"Yes, however, if you listen to us from now on then you will be strong enough to overcome it and any other obstacle, understood?" Liang said to which Midoriya nodded his head as he came to remember something that he wanted to talk about.

"Grandmasters there's something I wanted to ask?" To which both Hanzo and Liang looked at their descendant.

"What exactly are the Kamidogu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. It is a lot slower pace than the past chapters but after the intensity of the previous chapter, some downtime will be needed for not only me but the characters as the effects of U.S.J and the revelation from the events will affect the characters in the coming chapters, I apologize for the late chapter but there's more to come. Until next time this has been FightingGamePlayer11, signing out.


	20. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone and this time it did not take six months to update, like I said I have a few chapters in the making but these quick updates won't be forever as I do have to deal with personal matter such as college and ensuring I have everything ready for graduation along with keeping up with my internship but with recent development in the My Hero Academia Manga, I think this was a good way to add on to the growing hype especially with season 5 around the corner. Now again this is continuing with the after-effects of what happened at U.S.J which will be focused on again in the next chapters as well as I transition towards the Sports Festival Arc. Before continuing I would like to thank Anime Insaniac for Beta reading these chapters as his continued help has made the chapters much more readable and better overall but enough of me rambling time to continue with the story.

** _The following is a fan-written story. My Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kouhei and Mortal Kombat is owned by Ed Boon and John Tobias and Netherrealm Studios. Please support the official release._ **

**General Hospital**

We turn our attention towards a large, white, rectangular building that reads hospital in the front with various vehicles around it. At the moment, this building houses the members of the still-recovering students of class 1-A as it was the closest one to the U.S.J building. Some of the students were already discharged from the hospital while others have yet to receive their notice with many having been at the hospital for some time as the sun has set some time ago. Currently, in one of the rooms stood a man in a brown trenchcoat with his hat off standing in front of a blonde boy with a tail that had fur in the tip who had bandages on various parts of his body.

"That is what happened before I was knocked out." Ojiro narrated his statement to the detective who was writing in his notebook the events of U.S.J. More specifically about his time in the Conflagration Zone.

"And you don't recall the individual who knocked you out?" The detective Naomasa Tsukauchi asked and the blonde tail-user shook his head.

"No, I only woke up when Midoriya managed to find me and when we discovered the bodies, it was as if they were steamed to death."

"Steamed to death?"

"Yes, when we saw the bodies, there was no indication that they were burned. It was more as if smoke just erupted from inside the Villains and cooked them alive. I didn't see the person responsible but Midoriya said he saw nothing other than that one of the Villains was engulfed in Vapor or Smoke before being killed." Ojiro finished, the images and smells from the sight nearly made him gag as he saw the detective continued his notes.

"It seems that Midoriya made a great deal effort in bringing all of you back together." Tsukauchi said.

"Honestly, the trouble that Midoriya put himself through for us is nothing I can scoff at." Ojiro admitted as the detective flipped through his notepad.

"Yes, your story and description of Midoriya seems to align with that of your classmates. Selfless, brave, reckless, and quite nervous but thought about you all above all which is what made his attack on all of you even more puzzling." Tsukauchi said as Ojiro looked at the ground in guilt.

"Though it appears that you were one of the few that knew the reason for his sudden change. Can I ask how you knew?" The detective asked Ojio who looked back up at him.

"What do you mean?" Ojiro questioned as the detective reached inside his trenchcoat and pull out something.

"I'm asking what do you know about this exactly?" The detective asked Ojiro who had a small look of surprise before returning to a neutral expression which Tsukauchi took note of.

"Where did you get that?" Ojiro questioned.

"We found it within your Hero costume when you were brought here unconscious. When asking some of the teachers if it belongs to you, they said that your Hero costume didn't kome with a dagger weapon so there was a reason why you kept it with yourself. So why did you put it in your costume?" The detective asked as Ojiro gave a response back.

"When I had it in my hand, Midoriya was about to kill Bakugo so I didn't think at that moment other than putting it in my Gi." Ojiro responded and like before the detective just looked at him for a few moments before responding.

"Yes, we understand. However, some of your classmates mentioned it controlling Midoriya mind and needing to fight him to regain control, correct?" The detective asked to which the tail user nodded his head.

"Then how exactly did you know what this blade was and how to take down your classmate?" The detective asked remained silent for a few moments before responding.

"Where I come from, we are told of legends from the past, from before the time of quirks and even further beyond. One of those legends that I was told about was about artifacts known as Kamidogu." Ojiro said.

"Kamidogu?"

"The god tool or divine instrument is what the name would mean. They were artifacts of great power, it was said that whoever gave one of them an offering of one's blood, they would reach unimaginable power. However in return, the user goes mad from it, becoming blood thirsty and hard to rationalize with. It was said that the only way to bring one back to their sanity was by extinguishing all the corrupt blood in their body, in other terms stop the pumping of blood."

"By killing them?" To which Ojiro nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, the only way for the corrupt blood to not continue to be pumped through the body, the supply had to be cut. Had I told them that detail, my classmates would have held back in order to not hurt him too much but it would have allowed Midoriya to get his hands on Bakugo and who knows what he would have done after that." Ojiro said as guilt seeped into his tone as silence fell between the two individuals.

"This is quite a complicated issue and problems could be raised had your assumption on how to stop your friend wasn't reliant on a legend?" The detective said as Ojiro release a sigh.

"I understand, however considering all the strange anomalies that we faced today, we all were grasping at straws to find some way to ensure we all made it out alive together." Ojiro said as he clenched a fist at his own comment because he knew that despite their efforts, they all suffered in some way and his failure in ensuring Ashido wasn't further hurt made him like he didn't keep his promise to her and Hagakure to make things right with them again.

"Yes well, the conditions to free your friend Midoriya must have been change as the legend was passed on because he is alive." Tsukauchi said.

"What!? He is!? Where is he?!" Ojiro questioned as the detective raised a hand.

"Woah, easy there. Yes, he is alive and well, unconscious but well. He is currently under observation for what he did to you all today." The detective said.

"Why?! You said that you got records from other classmates on who he was and that he thought of all of us before himself, right?!" Ojiro said trying to stand up before feeling some straining from the sudden movement before moving back to sitting in the bed.

"That is why we are asking you and your classmates these questions about today's events so that we can not only understand who was behind today's attack but also understand why your friend attacked all of you." Tsukauchi said which caused Ojiro to remain as he released a sign in defeat.

"What's going to happen to him?" Ojiro questioned.

"For now, he'll remain under observation until he wakes up and once we get his statement as well, then the decision on him will be made." The detective said which caused some stress within the tail-user as he did not want his green-haired friend to face consequences that were out of his control and consciousness.

"Now, you mentioned that this artifact, the Kamidogu, it sounded like there are more than just this one. What else kan you tell me about them?" Tsukauchi asked as Ojiro took a breath in before continuing.

"The legends say that there were five other similar daggers, but different in design, all of which carry the same dangerous power to consume the wielder. It was believed that keeping all six together would be too dangerous for humanity, so in order to protect everyone they were all split up and given to a select few people to guard them. However, as time went on, people forgot about the tools, and eventually, the story became a legend." Ojiro said as the detective did not respond for a few moments.

"You're not questioning anything I just said or that I'm lying?" Ojiro said as he tried to omit as many details from where he heard the story from the White Lotus but it was true, the Kamidogu was told primarily as a legend to them and it was thought that they were lost to time, however, thankfully, it seemed that part of the legend was not as accurate in how to save its user.

"You haven't given me a reason to distrust you. You have answered all of my questions and have been clear with your classmates on this matter when asked." The detective said, confusing Ojiro.

"Do you believe all of this?" Ojiro asked.

"I am not saying that I'm not at the very least skeptical, but considering the abnormality of today's events and that everything you said matches up with that of another of your classmate's statements means that there is some validity to your claims." Tsukauchi said which got to nod his head.

"Now, is that all that you can tell me? Is there any other information that may be necessary to know?" The detective asked.

"Those daggers, if you are to find them. Keep them away from one another or from falling into dangerous hands. If the legend of the Kamidogu is true, then falling into hands of Villains like today would likely only cause chaos." Ojiro said to the detective as silence fell between the two before Tsukauchi put away the bag with the Kamidogu.

"Very well, lastly I hope you have a speedy recovery and that you have a pleasant stay." The detective said. Ojiro gave a nod and was left in the hospital room by himself before releasing a sigh of relief. Ojiro kould help but clenched his hands into fists as he looked at the door.

"Those daggers... was this the 'dark times' that the masters were talking about." Ojiro said quietly to himself as he felt a small amount of pain in his abdomen. The tail-user was left deep in thought as he thought back to the day's events, now that one of the Kamidogu have appeared his masters warning of darker times were right and if one of the Kamidogu has surfaced there's no question where the others could be. Now he had to find a way to contact the White Lotus and get the dagger to be properly secured. He grimaced as he recalled what happened when Midoriya got consumed by the cursed weapon and if that kind of power was able to corrupt someone as good as Midoriya, he did not want to know what would happen if someone with malicious intent were to offer its blood to the artifacts. Not only that but he'll also have to inform the White Lotus on Black and see if there are any leads as to how he obtain Jinsei. He laid down on the hospital rest as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, can't do anything until they allow me to leave, but afterwards, the first thing is to contact the White Lotus, then get to Midoriya and inform him of the situation." Ojiro said as he waited for the hospital to allow him to be discharged and message the White Lotus as soon as possible.

"***Sigh*** Let's hope that things go well for you my friend." Ojiro asked himself.

As this was happening, in another room in the hospital we see a dual-haired young man who was wearing kasual klothing that was brought to him by his sister remained seated in the hospital bed as he adjusted his shoes.

'Midoriya, what did you mean by that comment?...' Todoroki thought to himself as he reminisces of their battle at U.S.J when the greenette at overpowered his Ice.

_"You disappointed me, cousin."_

Todoroki could not shake those words out of his head, what did Midoriya mean by that. They were clan members but he knew for certain that neither his mother nor that bastard of a father had siblings, which completely mystifies him as to why the greenette would call him 'cousin'.

'What exactly aren't you saying Midoriya?' Todoroki thought to himself before he heard a knock koming from the door as he saw his older sister, Fuyumi, who had primarily white hair that reached down to her shoulder with spots or red mark throughout, she was wearing a white shirt with a pale peach kardigan over it with the sleeves wrapped up to her elbows, blue jeans, brown shoes, and red-framed glasses entered the room.

"Shoto, you ready to go now?" Fuyumi asked the younger Todoroki.

"Are you certain HE didn't come?!" Todoroki question to which his sister shook her head at.

"No, seems that Hero work will keep him busy for the rest of the night." To which she saw him breathe out sight as he would push himself off the hospital bed before walking towards her.

"Then let's go." Todoroki responded as while she saw him wear the same stoic expression she always saw him have, she could tell that something was bothering him, well, more so than what he has just gone through.

"Hey is something bothering you? I mean, bothering more than what just happened today?" Fuyumi asked as Todoroki remained unexpressive for a few brief moments.

"Nee-san, do we have any uncles or aunts?" The younger Todoroki asked as the older Todoroki looked confused at him for a few moments before giving a pensive look as she thought about it.

"Hmm, no I don't think so as far as I know at least. What brought this question up?" Fuyumi asked her brother who just released a sigh before taking a step towards the door.

"It's nothing, I was just curious." Todoroki responded as Fuyumi looked at him worryingly.

"Hey, do you want to vi-"

"No"

"Shoto, I know it has been years since that day but why won't you visit her?" Fuyumi asked as she saw the younger Todoroki klench his fists.

"I'll only bring her more suffering Fuyumi, I don't want to remind her of that bastard." Todoroki said as he opened the door to the room to exit.

"But Shoto-"

"My answer remains the same, just drop it Fuyumi." Todoroki said looking back at his sister who remained silent for a few moments.

"Ok." Fuyumi responded as the two left the hospital room together. The two remained in silence as they walked down and passing by various white hallway as nurses and doctors passed by them.

As he was passing by one of the hallways something caught his attention, it looked very much like smoke but none of the sprinklers were being set off. He took a few steps back towards the hallway that had his attention as he saw the silver-haired Hagakure standing in front of the glass with an empty expression and right next to her was their red haired classmate, having some bandages on his face, who had a look of sympathy on his face, he appeared to be trying to say something to the silverette. However, he took notice of the small amount of smoke that was puffing out of her violently.

'That smoke... it's exactly like before.' Todoroki thought as he remained looking in the silverettes direction. Fuyumi had walked a few steps ahead before she realized that her younger brother had stopped. She looked back and saw him looking down one of the hallways.

"Shoto?" She called him out which seemed to have caught his attention.

"I'll meet you in the car, this won't take long." Todoroki said and before Fuyumi could respond he walked down the hallway. Curious, she decided to follow him to around the corner to where she saw him approaching a guy and a girl that appears to be around his age with one having red, spiky hair while the other had silver, smoke-like hair.

'Must be some of his classmates. I can't think of what they all went through especially this early in their life.' Fuyumi thought as she retreated. She trusted Shoto to return after done talking with his classmate.

As Fuyumi was making her way towards the elevators, she saw the door to the emergency exit burst right open and out coming to an out-of-breath woman with dark green hair that was tied into a ponytail wearing a peach kolor blouse and a blue skirt as she was taking a breather.

"***Pant*** So many stairs ***Pant***" Fuyumi heard the women say as she checked up on the woman.

"Uhh... ma'am are you alright?" Fuyumi questioned the older woman as she looked up at the elder Todoroki.

"Is this***Pant*** the fifth floor ***Pant*** of the West Wing?!" The woman said out of breath as Fuyumi looked up at the directory that was by the elevator.

"Uhh, no this is the fourth floor of the East Wing." The elder Todoroki said as she pointed towards the directory where it showed their directions towards the shorter women looked up.

"***Pant***Oh darn, thank you very much. I apologize for the inconvenience but I have to find my baby boy!" The green-haired woman said as she gave Fuyumi a smile and a small bow before darting back towards the emergency staircase, leaving the confused Fuyumi in place as she heard the elevator door ping before opening.

"No problem..." Fuyumi said as she did not know how to respond to the situation as decided to return to her task and wait for Shoto down at the parking lot. However, as Fuyumi entered the elevator, she couldn't help but feel like she has seen the woman somewhere but she can't remember from where or when she saw that woman before.

'Ugh, this is going to bother me all the way home. Where did I see her before?' Fuyumi thought to herself as the elevator doors closed.

Todoroki had made his way towards where Hagakure and Kirishima were as he began to hear part of what the red head was saying.

"Hagakure, if you need someone to talk to or if there is some change, let me know. I'm always available." Kirishima said to the silverette who remained unresponsive as it got a sad look from the redhead at seeing the silverette like this but he knew she needed time and space and decided to give that to her as he walk the opposite way from where Todoroki was coming from. It was then that Todoroki realized where they were just now as he saw the sign in one of the walls.

'Intensive Care Unit.' Todoroki read as he walked close to where Hagakure was and looked directly at what she was looking at. He looked inside in one of the hospital beds he saw a body burnt to char black with various bandages wrapped around their head and tied around what was left of an arm, various tubes were plugged into the body with an oxygen mask put over their face.

"What happened to them?" Todoroki asks out loud unknowingly as he looked at the person inside the room.

"She got nearly burned to death trying to protect me." Hagakure answered with a monotone voice as she continued to look at the glass.

"She?" Todoroki asked as Hagakure raised a hand and pointed towards a tag that was next to the door at which Todoroki was able to read it say 'Mina Ashido'. Todoroki saw what happened to the Pinkette when she fell at the grasps of the Nomu but seeing the once pink girl be reduced to a burnt corpse was not a pleasant sight.

"What the hell happened? I thought that she was recovering after she was rescue from the Nomu?" Todoroki asked as he saw the smoke around her body begin to violently be emitted which he was picking up on those cues.

"Ok, then how is she alive if she was left like this?" Todoroki asked as he then remembered a key detail. "The Jinsei."

Hagakure nodded.

"The doctors didn't even know how she even survived other than saying that something inside her was continuously keeping her alive somehow. That Jinsei must've lingered just enough to kept her alive." Hagakure said as Todoroki looked at the sleeping form of the Pinkett.

"What did they say about her condition?" Todoroki questioned.

"Her parents told me that she's in a very delicate state. She's alive but they told me that the doctors haven't found much brain activity from Mina. That even if she were to live there is a very low chance that she will ever wake up." Hagakure said as her voice began to waver a bit as Todoroki saw her clutch her arms together tightly.

"Will they take her-"

"No, not at the moment. Her parents want her to remain on the line for the time being but... I don't know for how long." Hagakure said as silence fell between the two before it was broken by the dual-haired young man.

"Have you told them that it was the Jinsei?" To which Hagakure shook her head at.

"Why is that?" Todoroki asked.

"Mina suffered enough, I do not want people to cut her open just to see what it is that kept her alive. I just don't want to see her in any more pain, not after what HE did to her..." Hagakure said as Todoroki could hear the hatred in her tone which got him to look at her.

"The Villains?" As Hagakure shook her head.

"Midoriya." The silverette responded as Todoroki looked at her.

"Midoriya did this?" Todoroki responded as not believing the statement as Hagakure looked at the dual-haired young man as if she was doing everything to contain her anger.

"I tried to stop him, make sure that no one else would get hurt, but when it backfired I enraged him, he would have impaled me had Mina not taken the hit and instructed Bakugo to blow the two of them up." Hagakure said.

"The burns were caused by Bakugo's explosions." Todoroki said which seemed to have caused some anger to rise in Hagakure judging by the puffs of smoke that began to violently emanate more out of her.

"But she wouldn't have had to rely on that plan if Midoriya wasn't so Hellbent on ensuring that the blonde bastard was killed." Hagakure said.

"Did they say what they'll do to those two? Midoriya and Bakugo that is." Todoroki asked as Hagakure took in a deep breath as if to calm herself.

"Bakugo was let off due to the circumstances that he and Mina were when he ignited the blast, chalking it to self-defense. As for Midoriya...***Sigh***... He hasn't awaked yet but depending on what he says they would let him off as well due to him being controlled by that stupid blade that you and Ojiro were freaking out about." Hagakure said as silence once more fell between the two. They remained in that unbroken silence for some time just listening to the puffs of smoke and the light that flickered every so often.

"Our fear was well-justified, Hagakure." Todoroki said as the silverette didn't look back at him.

"Why is that? Or are you just going to tell me some cryptic crap like it's too close to clan matters and that I shouldn't be pestering about it." Hagakure said as silence once more filled the space between them until Todoroki reached inside his pocket before pulling out something from his pocket before stretching his arm towards Hagakure who looked at him in confusion.

"You said you wanted to know more about that insignia that you saw in your dreams right?" Todoroki inquired in a stoic tone as he opened his palm to show a silver-like koin which got Hagakure's curiosity as she reached out for the coin and inspected it. There was an upside-down triangle in the middle with a bisecting shuriken whereupon Hagakure recognize it as the same symbol from her dream.

"That is the symbol of the Lin Kuei, a clan comprised from some of this world's greatest warriors. Currently, there aren't many descendants from the Lin Kuei left with the only ones I know of being members being my family, Midoriya, and yourself." Todoroki said as Hagakure looked up at him, nearly dropping the coin out of her hand.

"What?... Me?..." Hagakure said before getting a nod from the dual-haired young man.

"I had a suspicion when I notice some of your characteristics resembling those of a member in the clan from long ago when you became visible but I just wasn't certain. Then I saw how the smoke around you was reacting and then it was clear to me, you are a descendant of the clan." Todoroki said as Hagakure looked in surprise at the dual-haired young man as she tried to digest what she was told, shes part of the same clan that Todoroki and Midoriya were.

"I'm... Lin Kuei... like you and Midoriya?"

"Not quite. Your ancestor was only part of the Lin Kuei while I, unfortunately, share being part of the Shirai Ryu." Todoroki said which raised an eye from Hagakure.

"Todoroki, when you said 'unfortunately', what exactly did that clan do?" She asked as Todoroki's mood seem to drop at this.

"That clan was created when a member from the Lin Kuei decide to abandon the clan, not only did they break the clans trust but they also took many of its secrets with them and began spreading it to others, making the clan more vulnerable now that outsiders knew of them and their existence. Not only that but the Shirai Ryu were known to cause trouble and suffering wherever they go, leading to unnecessary violence and deaths." Todoroki said with bitterness as Hagakure listened as that last section began to remind her of someone.

"Like Midoriya." Hagakure said as Todoroki listened to what she said.

"He caused trouble ever since we met and because of him, Mina ended in the state that she is in." Hagakure said.

"So you have an understand as to why that clan is better off forgotten to time than to be remembered." Todoroki said as Hagakure looked in anger.

"Have you experience trouble from that clan?" To which Todoroki turns his head towards her as he showed a look of seriousness that wasn't usually present for the stoic boy.

"I have." Todoroki said as he reached a hand towards the scar that was over his left eye and touched the rough skin.

"I can tell you more, the secret to this realm, the history that is closed away from this world, but also I can show you that the Shirai Ryu isn't needed, that this world is better off without those Shirai Ryu dogs." Todoroki said which got the silverette to look at the dual-haired young man with determination.

"Todoroki, you're right. If someone like Midoriya is enough to cause us trouble then we are better off without them." She said which Todoroki could only have the faintest of smirks in his face seeing someone else agree with him.

"Then we are on the same belief about the Shirai Ryu. Then let's show what power the Lin Kuei can be." Todoroki said as the silverette looked at the dual-haired young man.

"However I recall hearing you not knowing how to access your powers but I kan see that it is there. I can help you in finding a way to draw that power out along with learning more about our clan's secrets." Todoroki proposed the idea to Hagakure who looked at him with surprise in her face at the dual-haired young man suggesting to help her with her powers and not only that but have the strength to fight back and protect those she kouldn't.

"What do I have to do then?" To which Todoroki clenches one fist before clasping it into an open palm before putting both arms up facing him.

"Loyalty to the Lin Kuei Hagakure. Once you do, you can learn more about the clan, your heritage, and your powers." Todoroki said as the silverette turned to look at the room where her best friend was laying in sadden seeing the state she was left in as the image of a forest green-haired young man appeared in her mind which would be replaced with anger as she made her decision. She did the same hand gesture as Todoroki as the dual haired gave a small smile before giving a small bow to which Hagakure replicated back.

"We'll begin after classes return. I won't hold back." Todoroki said as the initiative to be rid of the Shirai Ryu has begun.

**Bakugo Residence**

In his room, Bakugo Katsuki has remained seated at the edge of his bed, the sound of the light and overhead fan being the only sounds accompanying him. He couldn't get what has occurred that day out of his mind. He felt so much but so little at the same time and he knew why and each time he thought about what he has done, the kind of suffering he put Midoriya through, what he inadvertently had done to Izuku at the end of the fight, he felt disgusted at himself.

"Even when I remembered, I still couldn't keep my promise to him." Bakugo said to himself as while he was later informed that Midoriya had somehow survived, he still could not shake the image of the non-breathing Izuku out of his head being dragged down to what would be Hell, a place he knew that someone like Izuku did not deserve, a place where he himself belonged for all the torments and misdeeds he has caused to one person's life. Bakugo clenched both fists as he stood up from his bed as he needed to relieve some steam from his system. As he would open the door to his room, he was face to face with his mother who appeared as though she was going to call him for something.

"What do you want?" Bakugo said in an unemotional tone which caught Mitsuki by surprise.

"I was going to tell you that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." To which she saw Katsuki not looking at her before nodding.

"Alright, I'll come back by then." Bakugo responded unemotionally which was not worrying Mitsuki that her son was not acting like his usual brash and temperamental self.

"Katsuki, what is wrong?" She asked as Bakugo just walked past her towards the front door.

"I need to blow off some steam." He replied with the same tone before being grabbed by the arm by his mother.

"No seriously Katsuki, what is bothering you. I know that you went through that Villain attack earlier but I know that something like that would not cause you to be in a slump like you are right now." Mitsuki said which was true as his mother, she knew him better than anyone and knows that a Villain attack would not flinch him, if anything he would be bolstering that the Villains were nothing or nagging that the spotlight was taken from him so this different mood of his was not one she was expecting.

"I SAID I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bakugo said showing some emotion in his tone which while some progress, Mitsuki was still worried for her son as she watches him leave the house she followed him behind.

"Katsuki something is bothering you and it is something major that is making you not act like your usual self so tell me what is happening?" She said to which she saw Bakugo standing in front of their house as he looked at her as if he finally got fed up with being asked what was bothering him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!? THAT THE ONE PERSON THAT CONSIDERED ME A FRIEND WAS IN PAIN FOR ALL THE YEARS I KNOWN HIM! THAT I FINALLY SAW THE TYPE OF SHITTY PERSON I WAS AFTER FOURTEEN FUCKING YEARS OF TORMENTING THEM TO THE POINT OF NEAR SUICIDE! THAT THEY HAD EVERY REASON TO HATE ME! DESPISE ME! THAT DESPITE WHO MIDORIYAS WAS HE WAS IN CONSTANT MISERY BECAUSE OF ME AND THAT MY EGO CONTINUED TO BE STROKED FOR YEARS DESPITE BEING A FUCKING SHIT OF A PERSON, AND BEING THE REASON FOR ALL OF HIS PAIN!" Bakugo yelled out in anger as Mitsuki could only hear what her son was admitting. She was still piecing all the pieces together but she could get a good idea of what he meant.

She knew that his behavior was never kept in check at school despite her and Masaru's attempts in mellowing him out throughout the years but it feels as though every attempt she and her husband would do, it would be erased with actions of praise from Katsuki's peers and has tried to get the schools to treat her son as accordingly as possible without favoring him because of his quirk but it appears it was still not enough as she now knows that Bakugo had been tormenting someone for years and that person being the only son of her best friend. She could only look speechless as she heard him confessed. As she continued to hear her son, she took notice that a dim green light began to engulf her son's body which caused her eyes to expand even further.

'That glow, it can't be.' She thought as she turns her head towards the house.

"MASARU!" Mitsuki yelled for her husband who after a few moments appeared at the door to the house wondering what exactly would cause his wife of all people to shout out in worry before looking at what she was looking at and saw their son glowing a bright green. He turned to his wife as she saw her nod her head which seemed to confirm his suspicion.

"Katsuki, I need you to listen to me and to calm down ok?" he asked Katsuki.

"AND WHAT, LET EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE DONE TO MIDORIYA GO!? THAT HE DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE HE WAS NOTHING BUT DEKU!? HE DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS AND I NEVER SHOWED ANY SHIT FOR HIM UNTIL HE FINALLY SNAPPED!" Bakugo yelled as he slammed both fists onto the ground as the green light engulfing his body grew brighter before erupting forth with a wave of great strength as it caused the two parents to be pushed back inside the house.

Both parents took a moment to recover from that shockwave as they look outside of their home and saw the destruction caused by their son. Their front yard was nothing but a krater and dirt, all the grass was blown away in the blast, the koncrete path that was next to him was kracked and destroyed with fragments being all the evidence left from it and part of the fencing in was warped from the blast. Both parents looked at their son who appeared to have exhausted himself as he was panting from that blast as both Masaru and Mitsuki looked at one another knowing that it was time to tell their son about their family tree.

**Yaoyorozu Residence**

At the ever-impressive estate of Yaoyorozu, we see the young adult ravenette kurrently sitting at the dining table with both of her parents sitting across from her as she listened to their endless worrying about the day's events.

"U.A should have been more serious with the security of its facilities! How could they let Villains attack young adults like you and your classmate's Momo!" Her father said.

"Father I understand your worry for my safety but we managed and it is expected for this path I chose." Momo said trying to calm her father.

"Honey dear please understand your father, when we heard the news both of us were scared to hear what could've happened to you and when you told us about what those degenerate vermin tried to do to you and your friend your father nearly blew a fuse at our little girl nearly being deflowered." Her mother said as Momo gave a sign in defeat as she did expect this outcome from her parents as they do worry about her to an extreme and when she told them that she wanted to pursue a career in being a hero as opposed to inheriting the Yaoyorozu business was one that took some convincing. However, she did understand their fears as she still was feeling the effects of the day especially during her encounter with those bastards in the Mountain Zone.

"The encounter with the Villains was unexpected but thankfully through the help of all my classmates we pulled through." The ravenette said as the elder male Yaoyorozu released a defeated sigh at hearing his daughter's words.

"Yes, you're right, and truthfully while I wish you never had to face a situation like the one you faced today Momo. I am grateful that you and your friends were safe in the end, especially from your boyfriend who saved you from those Villains." The older Yaoyorozu said which caused the younger Yaoyorozu to turn scarlet red as her father made that comment about a certain green-haired young man.

"IZUKU IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND FATHER?!" Yaoyorozu said as she nearly leaped over the table in her sudden burst as the father had a clueless look on his face.

"Really? I figured you both being on the first name basis and him saving you and your friends might have advanced to you two getting together." Her father commented as Yaoyorozu got an ever redder blush to appear in her face as a small chuckle was heard from her mother.

"Now, now dear enough teasing our little girl. I think she had enough for one day so it would be better if we all enjoyed dinner." The elder Yaoyorozu said.

"What teasing?" Yaoyorozu's father said as the servants appeared into the large dining room with a tray of food for the Yaoyorozu's which were placed in front of them before departing from them but not before asking them if anything else was needed.

All three of the Yaoyorozu's were enjoying their dinner until both parents were seeing how fast their daughter was eating her dinner which by itself was strange but what else was strange was that rather than her usual dinner or food that she would often adjust to better suit her quirk, she was eating a large steak and from what they could tell from the meat it was very rare from how red it was bleeding juices.

"Uhh, honey?"

"Hm?" Yaoyorozu said as she stuffed a piece of steak into her mouth as both elder Yaoyorozu's looked at her.

"Are you alright? You're eating quite fast and a greater amount of food than usual." Yaoyorozu's mother said as the ravenette swallowed her food before responding to her.

"My apologies mother but after today's events, I needed something to replenish the lipids I lost. Although I do feel hungrier than usual," Yaoyorozu said before returning back to her dinner which got both parents satisfied with their daughter's response as they both return to eating dinner. Silence filled the space between the three as they all continued eating.

"You know Momo if you wish to get together with Izuku and eventually marry him then you have our blessing." Her father said, causing the ravenette to choke on the piece of steak she was eating in the process before once more having a scarlet red face.

"DAD!"

**Jirou Residence**

In a quiet home, everyone had gone to sleep long ago, or at the very least tried to as we go into the room of Kyouka Jirou. The room had various instruments around the walls and corners of the wall with checkered white and black floor and ceiling. In the bed we see Jirou tossing and turning in her sleep with an uncomfortable look on her face as she grabbed tightly onto the blanket. She was experiencing a night terror of the days' events and it was proving to make it hard for her to sleep. She couldn't get the images out of her head from seeing the Nomu brutalize Mina, to seeing Izuku be beaten down by that bastard Kuroi or when she and Momo were nearly gang-raped by those Black Dragon thugs. It was proving to be too much, she could still feel them approaching her and almost being on top of her and-

"AHHHHHH!" Kyouka yelled out in fear as she rose from her bed, kovered in sweat and panting as she clutched her chest, trying to calm herself down. Then not a few moments later the door to her room burst open as she saw both of her parents barge in.

"Kyouka, are you ok?" She heard her father ask as the lamp next to her nightstand was turned on as both he and her mother came to her side in an instant as she was held together between them. Her dad had shoulder-length light gold hair with her inheriting his eyes, as for her mother she had short, dark purple hair with a bang over the right of her face and currently wasn't wearing her glasses. Kyouka remained in their embrace as she kould hear the hushing sounds of her mothers' voice to calm her down as she did back when she was a kid. Jirou remained shaking in their arms as she felt some tears leak out of her and travel down her cheek before being wiped away with her mothers' jacks, she inherited her quirk from her.

"Shhh, it's ok Kyouka, you're safe. Nothing will happen to you." Her mother said to her in a tone a mother would give to their child. Jirou was reminded of words similarly spoken to her by her green-haired friend when he saved her once more. When reminded of the warm embrace she felt then and now, she began to stop shaking as her breathing also return to normal, as both parents were relieved to see their daughter in a more calm state of mind.

"There, feeling much better now?" her mother said to which they saw their purple-haired daughter nod her head.

"Thank goodness sweety that you ended ok after what happened to you today. If I were there they would have been hell to pay for laying hand on you." her father Kyotoku said throwing a punch in the air which got a giggle out of her mother Mika and her.

"Of course you would honey because under that tough persona you are sensitive about our girl." Mika said which got Kyotoku to falter a bit at the komment which earns a laugh from Kyouka which got both parents to smile as they saw their daughter in a much better state than earlier.

"Mom, Dad, thanks." Kyouka said.

"Anything for your Kyouka." Kyotoku said.

"As your parents, we will always be here for you honey, don't ever forget that." Mika said which got the punk girl to relax at hearing her parent's words as she let a smile settle on her face as she couldn't believe she was once afraid to tell them that she wanted to be a Hero.

"I'm going back to bed." Kyouka said which both parents kissed their daughter on the head before leaving her room now that they knew she was going to rest well. Once both parents klose the door to her room, Kyouka laid back down on her bed as she began to doze off into sleep. She slowly began to have dreams once more of what happened at U.S.J and the night terrors might of reappear once more but before it could continue she dreamed of the moments she had with Izuku when he saved her when he held her close and told her that everything would be ok. At this, she slowly clutched one of the pillows in her bed as she began to fall asleep more calmly.

As she began to doze off she slowly realizes that the light on her nightstand was still on and not wanting to get up from her comfort, she used her jacks to turn off the light where the sound of a flick being heard as the light was engulfed by the night as the punk girl finally fell asleep. As she fell asleep she did not take notice of a long bang of purple hair recoiling back towards her and shortening back to her short purple hair as her jacks never moved from their place right next to her.

**Uraraka's Residence**

"Deku..." Ochako said quietly to herself as she laid sitting with her legs up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. It has been hours since she was released from the hospital from that day's events and while she was one of the few lucky to not receive any injuries, they still needed some check-up on her. Most of her friends managed to come with some minor injuries like Tsuyu having her leg be warmed up due to the frost that covered it but some of her classmates were not as fortunate as Mina who... Ochako shook her head as she did not want to remember the state that her pink friend was left in as she did not want any more nightmares that night. However, that brought her attention to the boy that was occupying her mind, Izuku.

After the revelation that he was bullied to near suicide for so long by Bakugo, she needed to see him but when the detective told her that she couldn't until he woke up, it just made her more frustrated at the situation of not being able to help her best friend.

She reached for her phone that was laying next to her side and flipped it open as she looked at the photo she, Iida, and Izuku took when they were going to the station together on their first day. Iida looked at formal and rigid in the group which was what gave him his charm, she herself was smiling widely, and Izuku was blushing extremely and ready to burst as he gave his best smile. She made a weak smile at seeing the picture but felt her chest clench knowing now why he was so much of a nervous wreck since meeting him back during the Entrance Exam.

Even if they had known each other for a few days, he saved her from the Zero Pointer even though she wasn't in any danger he still threw himself at the bot without hesitation, he protected Hagakure from Bakugo's explosion, risked his safety so that all of our friends kould be safe and sound, he proved to her in such a small amount of time that he deserves to be here at U.A, he embodied what heroes should do, to save others. Ochako reached both hands up to the top of her head and rested them there as she remember the comforting feeling Izuku gave her when he patted her head after helping him during the lunch stampede. She felt herself shed a tear at how despite everything her friend went through for so long he was still able to give comfort to others with such a small action. It baffled her as to how Bakugo kould have made her best friend suffer for so many years, that no one was willing to do anything for him, to give him that sense of comfort and protection he gave to her. It made her angry and frustrated at the blonde for what he did to her best friend.

***Beep* *Beep***

Ochako was broken from her train of thought when she heard her phone buzz to life. She looked at the screen and saw that she got a message.

**Tsuyu: Hi, how are you feeling after today?"**

Tsuyu's message read as the greenette was straight to her point which the brunette has come to know the bluntness in her messages since exchanging numbers with others in the class. Deciding that it would be better to talk with someone rather than dwell in her mind, she responds.

**Uraraka: Not well. What about you Tsu-chan? How have you been handling it?**

The brunette sent as she waited for a few moments before getting a response.

**Tsuyu: My leg has been healing but I have to be kareful for the next few days. Was the Villain attack that bad for you Ochako-chan?**

**Uraraka: I know it's normal that we'll face this kind of situation in this field but I guess I was shaken up from it.**

**Tsuyu: But that's not what's bothering you is it?**

Ochako felt unease at wanting to talk about what was in her mind but Tsuyu had a way of reading others even if the brunette herself couldn't read through the frog girl's poker face sometimes. As much as she wouldn't want to talk about it, Tsuyu may be able to figure it out and who knows maybe talking with someone about it may help her mind be at ease for once that day.

**Uraraka: Yeah, I have more that is bothering me.**

**Tsuyu: It's about Midoriya-chan isn't it?**

This got a sigh from the brunette as Tsuyu was able to tell what was on her mind.

**Uraraka: After what happened today and learning what he went through because of Bakugo, how can't I?**

**Tsuyu: I know what you mean. The truth is I had a feeling when I saw how nervous he would be towards anyone or how Bakugo always put him down, it was like he never had a chance to talk or be with anyone without being judged or ridiculed.**

**Uraraka: I just can't wrap my head on how Bakugo could do something like that to Deku. He's nice and kind, sure he is nervous and has the weird habit of talking faster that I can keep up when talking about quirks and pulling out his notebook that I still can't understand where he pulls it out from, but he isn't someone that would deserve to be bullied.**

Ochako sent the message as she got nothing of a response from the frog girl for a few minutes until she got one.

**Tsuyu: Bullies like Bakugo don't need a reason to do the things they do. Sometimes they do it because they want to or because no one would notice, it doesn't matter when everyone will let it pass by without notice.**

Ochako read the message and could tell from the tone that it was sad like Tsuyu was recalling from experience.

**Uraraka: Tsuyu, were you bullied? Don't answer if it's too uncomfortable.**

**Tsuyu: I was when growing up. Turns out kids don't like seeing something that looks like a frog. It wasn't a pleasant experience for me or my only friend at the time Habuko.**

**Uraraka: How did you overcome that experience?**

**Tsuyu: It never goes away, there's always the feeling that maybe what is happening to me, all the good things, will be taken away and will return to how things were. It was because I had people like my family and Habuko that I could ignore what people would say about me.**

**Uraraka: But from the sound of things, it doesn't seem that Deku had anyone other than his mom and from what I know about him, I think he might not have told her about the bullying.**

**Tsuyu: Do you think Mrs. Midoriya knew?**

**Uraraka: I don't know but from how Deku describes her, she would have moved heaven and hell for him. Knowing Deku, he probably didn't want to worry her and she probably knew something was going on and might have tried to stop the bullying but either Deku told her it was nothing or those that were supposed to help never did anything to stop it but why wouldn't they help.**

**Tsuyu: It may have to do with what Midoriya-chan said about not having a quirk for most of his life.**

Ochako could only grimace at the thought as while they knew Izuku has quirks and shown to be very proficient with them, it almost made her forget that small detail that he only had for probably a year or so. She heard of stories of how people who did not have quirks were not treated especially well and with a majority of the world having quirks and a small group of people being judged and treated poorly for something they didn't have, it just made her irk at how cruel people kan be. She didn't want to imagine the kind of treatment Izuku received for not having what is seen as 'normal'.

**Uraraka: I heard how people who are quirkless are treated poorly but I can't imagine what Deku must of went through and still keep his goal of being a Hero.**

**Tsuyu: Even with mutant-type quirks users like mine, I don't want to think what Midoriya-chan must have been told or what was done to him to break his spirit. I'm surprised that he didn't become a Villain.**

**Uraraka: Tsu-chan, how can you say that about him!**

**Tsuyu: I know Midoriya-chan wouldn't turn to villainy Ochako-chan, but could the same be said if someone else were to be in his position?**

Ochako was about to type when she thought about the question for a moment and it got her to think that what Tsuyu said was right. Had it been anyone else in Izuku's position maybe they wouldn't have remained on the path to being a Hero, maybe they would have taken the path of a Villain to spite those that wrong them and after knowing the type of person Bakugo is and what he made her friend experience for fourteen years, she wonders how many would still want to remain a Hero and protect others when those you want to protect doesn't want to acknowledge or care about your existence.

**Uraraka: I... I don't know Tsu-chan. But that is why I want to see him again, after what he has gone through today and after what we learned about him, the least that we can do is be there for him like how he was with us.**

**Tsuyu: You are right about that, it's the least that we can do for him and it's a good way to get on his good side.**

**Uraraka: What do you mean?**

**Tsuyu: Well, he hasn't had much interaction with people judging from how he reacts to others and it means that he didn't have any girls to be with within his life.**

**Uraraka: Oh I get it, it's so that Deku to have more friends for all the years he didn't have.**

**Tsuyu: Yes that is the main reason but also if I could get closer to him as more than just a friend.**

Ochako read the message which got her to have a silly smile on her face as she reread the latter half of the message as she gave a response out loud without thinking.

"Eh?"

That was before her face blushed and heated up quickly as she unknowingly activated her quirk on her phone causing it to float in place as she tried to take in the information she just read. Then after finally getting her bearings and grabbing her phone before it floated off, she began to type once more.

**Uraraka: Tsu-chan!? What do you mean?! Isn't that moving maybe a little too fast especially after U.S.J.?**

**Tsuyu: I usually speak what is on my mind and you may be right about it. However, I have seen the others passing glances at him since we first started, and while we may not have that deep of a connection like how you and he have since you are with him a lot. After seeing everything he has done for all of us, after I saw him save me when I was certain I would die, I want to be with him and show him that there are people that care about him, that he doesn't have to be alone anymore.**

Tsuyu replied, causing Uraraka to read her message as she began to feel a small clench in her chest as she read the message at her friend wanting to be with Izuku.

**Tsuyu: But Ochako-chan, do you feel the same for him?**

This caused Ochako to blush at the idea as she let go of her phone which began to float as she tried to send a message back to her green-haired amphibian friend but would receive a message back first.

**Uraraka: Tsu-chan, don't speak things like that. Deku and I are just friends.**

**Tsuyu: Ochako-chan, when I said that I have seen others looking at him, that included you. You are always with him, you worried for him when he fought against Bakugo during Kombat Training, he risked himself to save you from the Zero Pointer, and despite the nickname Bakugo gave him, you were able to let him see it in a positive light. That comes back to what I asked you, do you feel the same about Midoriya-chan like I do?**

Ochako looked at the message for a few moments as she tried to come up with some sort of explanation but found herself unable as Tsuyu brought all those points and something that she tried to ignore because her friend was right. She might be naive sometimes, but she had an idea of what she was feeling, and after reflecting back on interactions Izuku had with their other female classmates, maybe they felt something similar about him. It caused Ochako to clench her phone at the thought of her green-haired friend eventually going out with someone else but she wasn't going to lose him, not now, especially knowing what he has experienced. Even if he were to not reciprocate what she felt for him with her and found someone else, she wouldn't force him to like her, she wants him to be happy. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to type back to Tsuyu.

**Uraraka: I do. I just did not think about it because we are here to be Heroes, and you've seen Deku and how passionate he is about it. I didn't want my feelings to interfere with his dream.**

**Tsuyu: You are right about that. He is brave, kind, and willing to do anything to save someone and it is reckless of him to not think of his health at times. But it's that drive that makes him Izuku, it's what made me like him.**

Ochako re-read the message and Tsuyu was right, it was his drive to being a Hero that she saw her green-haired friend as an inspiration, despite the power he held and what he had to endure, he has always shown to be kind, caring, and saw them all as equals.

**Uraraka: I know what you mean. Hey Tsu-chan, do you think that I should also pursue my feelings for him?**

She sent the message without thinking about it and when she realized what she sent it caused her to redden in embarrassment, but there was nothing that she kould do now other than wait.

**Tsuyu: I don't see why not. It may be too soon like you said to ask him to be with someone but if you like him then we can show him support until he chooses.**

Tsu said as Uraraka read that last part where it did raise her fear of Deku choosing someone over the other.

**Uraraka: Tsu-chan, what if he chooses one over the other or if he falls for someone else?**

The brunette asked solemnly, knowing it was possible but she didn't want to lose a friend if they went after the same person they liked.

**Tsuyu: We will still be friends. Nothing will change that, Ochako-chan, even if we are after the same person.**

**Tsuyu said which got a small sigh of relief to hear that but wondered when will they face that situation.**

**Tsuyu: Ochako-chan, know that even if you're my friend I will not give up on Izuku that easily and I feel like the others won't either.**

**Uraraka: I know, I won't give up on him either. But let's do this for him as well Tsu-chan.**

Ochako sent that message before she received back a message that was simply that of a frog smiling which got a small smile from the brunette as she closed her phone. With her mind more at ease, she knew what she had to do and for that, she needed to see the greenette once more. He is her first friend at U.A and she was probably his first friend in years, but she hopes that when she talks to him again that she's able to give the greenette more good moments like those in the photo to replace or help him forget what he has gone through. He has been a Hero to all of them, now she will be his Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot to take it, but these chapters I want to focus on the effects on the rest of 1-A as it was something I didn't focus on, and with the story diverging from how I originally had it, this is where many of the new changes will start to take effect and we will see how those changes will impact the story when we arrive at the Sports Festival and beyond. Anyway until next time, this has been FightingGamePlayer11, signing out.


End file.
